Enamorada de un Uchiha
by Nikita29
Summary: ¿Qué esperas de tu cumpleaños? ¿Dinero? ¿Joyería? ¿otras cosas? Lo que sea, pero por lo menos debe ser un día maravilloso. Sakura, una mujer linda, encantadora e inteligente, graduada. Todo el mundo pensaba que Sakura tendría un futuro muy prometedor pero las cosas no salieron como esperaba. Su fiesta de cumpleaños de 22 años fue una pesadilla para ella.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos es la primera historia que subo esta basado en un libro que leí y lo adapte ****Al mundo de Sakura y Sasuke como ya saben los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen si no que son de Masashi Kishimoto y como también el libro que es de Jeonie gracias a todos.**

**A leer... **

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Debes salvarme**

Hotel de cinco estrellas de tokyo, Japón.

Ya mismo la fiesta de cumpleaños de 22 años estaba a punto de concluir. Sakura estaba un poco borracha, y estaba tambaleándose . Su cara estaba más roja que antes, como si se hubiera maquillado con el colorete.

El ascensor llegó al octavo piso y Misaki mantenía empuñadas las manos de Sakura con fuerza. Después de pensar un rato, decidió que nunca iba a dejar que Sakura y keyta durmieran juntos.

Ella tomó una decisión y llevó a Sakura a la parte más profunda del pasillo. Las dos no se detuvieron hasta la última habitación, donde el camarero del hotel acababa de terminar de repartir la comida y todavía no cerró la puerta de la habitación.

—Hola, la persona que está dentro es mi amigo, voy a saludarle, no hace falta que cierres la puerta—.Sin sospechar de ella, el camarero se marchó empujando el carrito de comida.

A través de la grieta de la puerta, Misaki vio una sombra gigante, llevando puesto la bata del hotel, debe de ser justo después de ducharse.

—mientras que sea un hombre me vale—, dijo Misaki para sí, sin pensar más, Misaki metió a Sakura en la habitación con toda fuerza, y cerró la puerta rápidamente.

Mientras lo hacía, levantó la mirada para ver la cámara de seguridad.

Afortunadamente, esta habitación se sitúa en un espacio muerto, fuera del alcance de la cámara.

Después de ordenar su pelo, se marchó hacia otra habitación como si no hubiera pasado nada.

Sakura fue lanzada a una habitación. Bajo la penumbra del farol, vio a un hombre que la esta mirando seriamente.

Ella dio un respingo...La miraba fríamente ...

Estar borracha no le hizo pensar más de la cuenta, se levantó difícilmente y se acercó al hombre. Sakura estaba consciente de que necesitaba algo, que sería muy importante para ella, pero ahora mismo no sabía qué era lo que necesitaba.

—Lárgate!—dijo Sasuke después de ver la cara de la mujer.

Su cabello largo y rosado fue diseñado por una estilista profesional,y tanto el vestido blanco como su cuerpo sexy mostraron todas sus virtudes.

La parte inferior del vestido estaba decorada con diamantes brillantes. Su pierna delgada se mostraban por la parte derecha de la falda.

Mediante los tacones de punta roja con 8cm de alto que llevaba, se podía deducir que Sakura era una persona alegre, franca y sincera.

En este momento, los tacones de edición limitada estaban pisados por ella de una manera grosera. A unos pocos centímetros de distancia, Sasuke vio su cara rojiza...

—Me siento mal, ¿me puedes dar un vaso de agua fría?—Sakura preguntó mientras intentaba quitar los tacones, pero por mucho que lo intentaba no era capaz de quitarlo.

Ella puso el brazo derecho sobre el cuello del hombre, moviendo suavemente su mano izquierda, y finalmente logró sacar el tacón y lo lanzó a unos 3 metros de distancia.

El perfume que llevaba la mujer era de una marca muy reconocida internacionalmente, que no paraba de expulsar un olor floral agradable.

Todo lo que presentaba esta mujer mostraba que era una señorita elegante ¨¿Es una dama que se equivoco de habitación?¨¿Posible?

Sasuke tiró el esbelto brazo de Sakura, y la arrastró hacia la puerta.

Sin embargo, las piernas de la mujer comenzaron a temblarse. Cayó a la alfombra blanca del suelo, una mano todavía estaba agarrada por el hombre.

—¡No me lo creo!—Casi se agotó la paciencia de Sasuke. Soltó la mano bruscamente y pretendió llamar a la recepción del hotel.

Mientras cogió el teléfono fijo para llamar a la recepción, la mujer se levantó y abrazó suavemente la cintura de Sasuke.

—Ayúdame, por favor, me encuentro mal—Su voz temblorosa tenía un encanto especial en esta noche oscura.

Sasuke soltó el teléfono, y se fijó en ella seriamente, —¡Dime!¨¿Quién te ha dicho que hoy llegaría a esta ciudad? ¿Quién te ha mandado...?

Sin terminar las preguntas, Sakura se lanzó hacia Sasuke con tanta fuerza que los dos se cayeron en el sofá detrás del hombre.

—¡Hey, tú!¨Yo...¨Me encuentro mal ahora, yo...¨¨¡Te ordeno, sálvame!¨

¡¿Ordenarme?!

Sasuke intentaba controlarse el humor. Se rió y arrojó a la mujer sin vacilar.

Vale, tenía que reconocer que, esta mujer era muy atractiva para él, pero habían substimado su capacidad de autocontrol.

—¡Te lo digo por última vez, lárgate de aquí!

Sakura dio unos paso hacia atrás para mantenerse en pie. Apenas entendía lo que estaba diciendo el hombre. En ese momento, sakura sólo se fijaba en los labios de Sasuke que no paraban de moverse y eso la hizo sentir cada vez más caliente.

Ella quitó la cremallera transparente del vestido en la espalda, el que cayó al suelo sin hacer ningún ruido.

Al ver esto, Sasuke se quedó mirando fijamente. Parecía que esta vez el rival era muy fuerte, y la mujer que habían enviado era bastante interesante.

Sakura estaba un poco inconsciente, pero en el momento en que el hombre intentó arrojar fuera a la mujer, ella se lanzó cada dos por tres hacia él.

...

Entonces, él ya no tenía por qué seguir controlando.

—Qué dolor, quién se atreve a hacerme daño...¨¡Joder!

Sasuke se sorprendió durante unos segundos al notar las reacciones de Sakura, lo que también le hizo bajar el ritmo.

A lo mejor ella era demasiado atractiva, e hizo que Sasuke hiciera el amor con ella en muchos sitio, en el cuarto, en el baño y en el balcón.

Hasta que casi saliera el sol, la pareja cayó en un sueño profundo.

El sol iluminaba fuertemente.

Sakura se despertó por el aire acondicionado que estaba a una temperatura muy baja. Ella abrió los ojos y pretendió coger la manta y seguir durmiendo.

Sakura buscó por todas partes la manta, resultaba que estaba en el suelo.

Espera...Algo está mal¿Por qué le duele tanto todo el cuerpo?¿Por qué está en un hotel?

Se levantó bruscamente. En esta habitación de lujo solo se quedaba ella, su ropa estaba tirada por el suelo y tambien había una...¿Bata?

Sorprendida, ella observó las huellas de su cuerpo. Siendo una adulta, Sakura supo muy bien lo que le pasó anoche.

Pero, ¿cómo es posible eso?

Anoche...Misaki la ayudó a subir para descansar un poco, y...¿ después?¿Quién era aquél hombre ?

¡Mierda!Ella no recordaba nada.¿Cómo podía ser?

Sakura se quedó atontada en la cama durante un rato, sin ganas de hacer nada.

Bajó de la cama, las piernas le temblaban mucho. Sakura se acercó forzosamente hacia la ventana y abrió la cortina.

El esplendor del sol era cegador. Parecía que era bastante tarde.

Pensar una y otra vez, Sakura todavía no consiguió entender lo ocurrido, ni el porqué le pasó esto.

Mirando los paisajes de afuera, supo que todavía estaba en el hotel la península. El paisaje que se veía por la ventana era muy hermoso, la brisa suave como el olor agradable de flores, y la cortina rosa, todos estos elementos formaban una imagen única, pero por el presente, ella no tenía niguna ganas de disfrutarlo.

Estaba muy perdida, lo ocurrido ya está ocurrido, no se podía hacer nada ahora.

Al lado de la cama había 2 paquetes de regalo. Sakura abrió el paquete, era un vestido blanco.

Sakura se preparaba para ducharse y decidió marcharse de este sitio inmediatamente. Entró al baño forzosamente. Dentro del baño había unos artículos de baño para hombre, que debe de ser de aquel hombre.

Ella sacudió la cabeza. Llenó la bañera entera con agua y se metió en ella

lentamente.

—¿Quién podría ser el hombre de ayer?— se preguntaba Sakura al mismo tiempo que se lavaba.

* * *

**Gracias por leer espero les haya gustado por que a mi me encantó este libro espero sus comentarios nos vemos**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2: La cosa más importante**

Sakura intentó limpiar las marcas de su cuerpo, sus ojos se pusieron rojo del enfado, porque para ella, su virginidad es la cosa más importante, la había guardado para keyta ahora la ha perdido sin darse cuenta y seguro que aquel hombre no usó preservativo.

—Sakura, tienes ya 22 años, no 2 años, mira lo que has hecho! joder, estoy ya loca perdida Y ahora ¿cómo se lo explico a keyta?¿Cómo se lo explico a mi padre de que ayer no volví a casa? No tengo ni teléfono, no puedo contactar a nadie! Es mejor limpiarme rápido e irme de aquí.

Despues de ducharce, Sakura se sintió mejor, se puso la toalla y abrió la puerta del baño, secó rápidamente el pelo, se puso la ropa que aquel hombre le había preparado y se marchó del hotel.

Minutos después de que Sakura saliera, el hombre llegó. La habitación ya estaba vacía, El paquete abierto significa que ella ya se marchó, Sasuke dió una vuelta por la habitación y se encontró con una nota —Hola señor, lo que ocurrió anoche fue un mal entendido, espero que no lo tomes en serio, si me ves la próxima vez, haz como si no me hubiera conocido, adios!Ah, por cierto, te doy 250 dólares por el servicio especial, recuerde darmelos la próxima vez a escondidas ahora sí, adios!

Señor?250 dólares?servicio especial?Es la primera vez que Sasuke mostraba la cara de tonto y al mismo tiempo cara de enfadado, su mano todavía mantenía la nota, salió al sofá para echar un vistazo, En el sofá habia marcas de sangre, estába seguro de que anoche fue la primera vez de ella.

Pero, se ha ido como si nada, ¿estará planeando algo para un futuro?

El calor que hacía hizo que Sakura se sintiera incómoda, llamó a un Taxi rapidamente y se subió En el auto, ella pidió el teléfono movil del taxista para poder llamar Lee y pedir ayuda.

Rock Lee, mejor amigo de Sakura, 24 años, campeón internacional de carrera de autos , ambos se conocieron también por la carrera de autos.

En principio, Sakura pretendía llamar a Lee, pero acaba de perder su virginidad anoche, todavía no sabía cómo explicarle eso.

—Hola?—Lee contestó con una voz que no parecía normal

—Soy yo, Sakura ¿Qué te pasa?

Al escuchar la voz de Sakura, Lee se quedó un poco atontado, miró el número de teléfono y preguntó:

—¿Sakura?

—Sí!, soy yo—Te necesito urgentemente, he perdido mi bolso necesito que me pagues el taxi, ahora estoy en camino hacia tu departamento.

—Pagarte el taxi?¡Dónde andas ahora mismo?¡parece que ella no sabe lo que ha ocurrido hoy.

—¿Qué te pasa hoy? Pareces raro, hablamos ahora, llego en 10 minutos, esperame al lado de la carretera.

Colgó el teléfono y devolvió el teléfono al taxista, le dijo a dónde quería ir y se apoyó a la ventana.

El taxista encendió la radio—El CEO ha dimitido, todas sus acciones fueron transferidas a nombre de otra persona hace 2 meses. Eso quiere decir que a partir de ahora, se acabó su brillante carrera. Nuestros periodistas están siguiendo el informe . Por favor, presten atención a nuestro canal más adelante. Muchas gracias.

Lo que están diciendo por la radio a Sakura apenas le interesa, ya que no puede dejar de pensar en lo que ocurrió anoche.

Unos minutos después, el auto se paró, Lee, con su pelo corto y negro, ya había bajado del piso dejando a su novia a un ladó, al pagar al taxista, se fijó en Sakura, aparte de parecer que estaba cansada no veía nada extraño en ella.

_Está claro que ella no sabe nada, pensó Lee_—No volviste a casa ayer?

—¡Cómo lo sabes!—La reacción de Sakura hizo que Lee diera un susto. —_y él cómo sabe eso_?

—Así que... no volviste de verdad?—Lee agarró la muñeca de Sakura y se la llevó al piso, ambos entrarón al escensor. Al ver el comportamiento raro de Lee, sakura quedó confundida

—Te voy a decir una cosa, pero tu...Respira ondo-

_¡Tarde o temprano lo sabra, ahora mismo lo que puedo hacer es consolarla— Pensó Lee._

Ambos entraron a la casa de Lee, —Sakura, te voy a enseñar un video, pero por favor, respira ondo.

—¿Qué video? no me asustes—Habitualmente Lee es una persona muy directa, no suele repetir tanto la misma palabra.

_—"No me digas que el hombre de ayer lo grabó todo y lo publicó,! no jodas...no me lo puedo creer!— pensó Sakura practicamente llorando._

Sakura se quedó mirando a Lee,

_—Lo que ocurrió ayer, no sé lo que ha pasado...¡dormí con otro hombre, no me digas que ahora todo el mundo sabe ya del tema, si es así que hago._..!?— Sakura pensó. La mente de Sakura comienza a tener muchas imaginaciones.

Lee encendió el ordenador, abrió el video que él ya lo había visto mil veces. Lo que aparecía en el video era numerosos periodistas Tras ver el video, Sakura paró su imaginación y dió un suspiro.

—"Espera, es la empresa de papá, no me digas que papá ya se entero de lo que pasó anoche. "

—Hola a todos los que están frente a la televisión, soy Sara , periodista de la Agencia de Noticias de la ciudad de Tokyo Hoy, algunas personas han proporcionado informaciónes de que el Sr. Ryu, presidente del Grupo SNG, ha malversado y aceptado sobornos, malversó fondos públicos, vendió acciones y blanqueó dinero en secreto, etc. Vamos a entrar al Grupo SNG para verlo detalladamente.

—¿Papá?—¿Malversar y aceptar sobornos?¿Malversar fondos públicos? ¿Vender acciones?¿Banquear dinero?—Mentirosos, ¿cómo es posible eso?¡Mi padre es una persona honrada, es imposible que haga eso.

— No te alteres, sigue mirando.—Lee la siguio consolando.

—...Queridos amigos, la alta dirección del Grupo SNG están reuniendo en la sala de conferencias. Desde fuera se puede escuchar la feroz disputa, con eso se sabe que la cosa no está yendo bien.

Después, el video saltó directamente a la sala de conferencias, entraron gentes de alta dirección de la empresa, que Sakura podía reconocerlasTambién había varios accionistas importantes que ella no había visto antes. Finalmente, apareció el gerente general del Grupo SNG, keyta y el vicepresidente de la compañía, Ryoga pero sin embargo no vieron a Ryu.

Como vicepresidente de la empresa, Ryoga ya se puso rubicundo ante los medios de comunicación, diciéndoles a todos: —Desafortunadamente, el Presidente Ryu ha renunciado. A partir de hoy, me haré cargo de todo el trabajo de Ryu. Espero que todos podamos trabajar unidos. ¡Gracias!.

Más tarde, los medios de comunicación siguieron preguntando otros temas. de la compañía. Sakura se quedó totalmente en blanco. —Todos los esfuerzos de mi padre durante todos estos tiempos, ahora es de Yagami Ryoga?—Yagami Ryoga es el mejor amigo de su padre, y Keyta es el ex novio de Sakura, depués de ver eso, no queda más remedio que pensar mal de estas dos personas.

—Llevame a la empresa.!—Dijo Sakura suavemente.

Lee apagó el ordenador enseguida, cogió la llave del auto, y llevó a Sakura a la base del Grupo SNG.

Cuando llegaron a la empresa, el calor del verano hace que Sakura sea más impaciente

Ambos entraron a la sala principal de la empresa, el aire acondicionado les hicieron sentir mucho mejor.

No había nadie en todo el salón principal del primer piso. Presionó el ascensor directamente para llegar a la oficina del presidente que está en la planta después de bajar del ascensor, Sakura escuchó la voz de Keyta respondiendo a los medios de comunicación, —...La Srta Harada, la hija del presidente del Grupo FLO, ya mismo se va comprometer a casarse conmigo.

Espero poder obtener las felicitaciones de todos, gracias.

—Comprometerse con la hija del presidente del grupo FLO, con la Srta Harada...?¡se van a...¡Casar!?¡Misaki Harada?¡Mi mejor amiga?

Otro ataque más para Sakura Al escuchar esto, Lee estaba ansioso por ir a golpear a aquel hombre.

Sakura lo detuvo, agarrando la ropa de Lee, con su cara pálida negó con la cabeza.

—Gerente general Yagami, ha habido rumores de que usted y la hija del Sr Ryu, Sakura Li estaban juntos, y ahora usted se va a casar con la Srta Harada. ¿Puedes explicar esto?.

Yagami Keyta, con 24 años ya es gerente general en el grupo SNG, es conocido por ser soltero, con su elegante apariencia ha capturado los corazones de muchas principio, a Sakura también le gustaba su apariencia, ¿no es asi?.

—Estuvimos juntos durante un tiempo, pero ahora ya nos hemos separado hace mucho tiempo—Después de decir esto, no cambió ni si quiera la voz Simplemente lo que acaba de decir, le dolió mucho a Sakura.

De repente, Sakura se dió cuenta de algo. Anoche ella se sintió mal después de beber el vino de Keyta, y es Misaki quien la llevó al hotel.

—jajajaja ..—Justo cuando los reporteros comenzarón a sacar fotos a Keyta.

hubo una sonrisa burlona detrás del pasillo, la voz se podía escuchar en todo el salón Todo el mundo se dieron la vuelta para ver lo que pasa, —Por qué me suena tanto esa mujer?— Pensó uno de los reporteros.

—Es Sakura Li !¡Es Sakura Li !¡Es la hija de Ryu Li!

—Otro reportero reconoció la cara de Sakura y enseguida todos los reporteros rodearon a Sakura.

Keyta al ver a Sakura, se quedó un poco atónito, —¿Por qué ella está aquí?—

¿Dónde ha ido ayer después de beber el vino? Pensó Keyta A Keyta no le gusta en absoluto, simplemente quería su cuerpo, Estaba seguro de que ayer se la podía tirar—Sólo he ido a saludar a Ryu Li, y al volver ya no la ví por ninguna parte.

—Srta Li ¿Por qué se está riendo?

—Srta Li, ¿sabes algo del presidente Li?

—¿Por qué has cortado con el gerente general Yagami ?

Una y otra oleadas de pregutas vino directamente hacia Sakura pero en este momento no le importaba, prácticamente nada. Se fijó seriamente en Keyta como si fuera un enemigo.

Él ni siquiera ha dado una explicación ¿Se puede entender que Yagami se quedó con todo el trabajo que mi padre habia realizado y luego dejarme apartada para casarse con su mejor amiga?

Ahora que lo recuerdo, Lee ya le había avisado de que Harada Misaki no es una persona inocente, pero Sakura lo ignoro.

—Quieren saber por qué hemos cortado? Les diré todo¿Saben el apodo que le puse a Keyta?Hombre de tres segundo, si!exacto!Dura poco en la cama, apenas sobrepasa 3 segundos Y Harada Misaki es una zorra, cuando estábamos juntos todavía, los dos ya mantenían una relación sentimental. Luego se unieron para engañar a mi padre y apoderarse de la empresa. A partir de este momento, yo Sakura Li juro que me vengaré de todo esto.

Todos se callaron unos segundos después de que Sakura terminara de hablar.

Keyta la miró con la cara torcida. Un tercio de lo que ella dijo era correcto. ¿Y cómo se atrevió a llamarme hombre de tres segundos?Habían estado juntos por tres años. Realmente no debería haberla dejado, para mostrarle si solo puede durar tres segundos.

—Sakura, entiendo cómo te sientes ahora. Sin embargo, estás exagerando e inventando cosas que no son ciertas, ¿no crees que te estás pasando un poco?.

Han proporcionado pruebas concluyentes contra tu padre. Mi padre y yo también estamos muy decepcionados.y Misaki...—Keyta rectificó su estado de ánimo y reanudó su voz suave. Pero antes de que pudiera terminarlo, Sakura entró directamente a la oficina del presidente con la ayuda de Lee, sin darle ni siquiera una mirada.

En tal caso, los reporteros tuvieron que enfocar nuevamente a Yagami Keyta.

En la oficina del presidente.

Lee no entró con ella, se quedó esperando fuera, Sakura empujó suavemente la puerta y entró a la habitación. Su padre estaba sentado en el escritorio y apoyando la frente en la mano derecha con los ojos cerrados, estaba sumido en sus pensamientos.

—Papá...

—Has venido—Su padre sonrió, lo que provocó lágrimas en los ojos de Sakura, ya que su sonrisa era demasiado antinatural

—Papá, no te sientes triste. La abuela y yo nos quedaremos contigo,¿de acuerdo?—Sakura ntentó que su voz sonara relajada, pero ella falló y lloró cuando vio unos pelos grise en la cabeza de su padre.

De repente, se dio cuenta de lo poco filial que era, ya que su padre le había proporcionado una vida tan extravagante mientras que nunca había pensado en pagarle o aliviar su carga.

Sakura, no podré ofrecerte lo que quieras en el futuro ...—Su padre miró los datos en la computadora, sintiendo como si un cuchillo le cortara el corazón.

—Papá, no quiero nada. Solo espero que tu abuela, tú y yo podamos vivir juntos, sanos y salvos—.Sakura caminó hacia su padre, y abrazó suavemente a su padre, quien la ha estado protegiendo desde que nació.

Al ver a su sensata hija, Ryu se sintió mucho mejor y dio unos toques a su éspalda y se levantó lentamente de la silla, recogió sus materiales y se marchó.

Ryu y su hija Sakura salieron juntos de la oficina, mientras que Keyta ya se había ido los reporteros todavía estaban esperándolos. Cuando vieron salir a Ryu Li, corrieron hacia él.

Sr Li ¿hay algo que quiera decir sobre las acusaciones?

—Sr Li el Sr. Yagami ha confirmado de que no ivestigaran sus delitos después de que renuncie al puesto del presidente. ¿Qué piensa usted?

—Presidente Li..

Ryu Li no quería explicarles ni una sola palabra, ya que todos estos delitos son queriendo que su padre sufriera más de esto, Sakura dijo

—¿Por qué obligan a mi padre a admitir cosas que nunca ha hecho?Fue enmarcado por esas personas despreciables. Habrá evidencia que pruebe la inocencia de mi padre algún día. —ante toda estas presiones sociales, Ella todavía habla con orgullo.

—Srta Li ¿Yagami Ryoga es la persona despreciable que acabas de decir?— Un reportero estaba ansioso por provocar problemas e inmediatamente entendió el punto principal.

—Creo que lo he dejado claro. Algún día sabrán la verdad—.Aunque no sabía nada sobre los negocios de la empresa, Sakura no podía dejar que otros intimidaran a su padre de esta manera Yagami Ryoga, Yagami Keyta, Harada Misaki se van a enterar! Al ver la perseverancia en su pequeño rostro, el hombre sentado frente a la televisión se levantó levemente.

—Jefe, el grupo SNG ha sido transferido. ¿Todavía adquiriremos el grupo como lo habíamos planteado?—El asistente Suigetsu verificó la información que acababa de ver y estaba bien, excepto la transferencia.

Sasuke no respondió a la pregunta, parece que está pensando en algo y de repente dijo 'Hagan una investigación sobre esta mujer.' Señaló a la mujer de la pantalla las palabras de Sasuke hizo que el asistente Suigetsu se quedara aturdido. La mujer?La Hija de Ryu Li?¿Tiene algo que ver su hija con la adquisición de la compañía SNG?

después de pensar un rato, no dijo nada más que un —Sí, señor—.

* * *

**Espero les guste por que a mi me encanto esta Historia y sobre todo poder adaptarla a estos personajes que encantan y compartirla con ustedes.**

**Espero sus review para ver si continuo..**

**Gracias por leer trataré de actualizar cada tarde nos vemos**.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola a todos vamos con el siguiente capitulo como ya saben los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen si no que son de Masashi Kishimoto y como también el libro que es de Jeonie gracias a todos. **

**A leer... **

* * *

**Capítulo 3 Tu Hombre / Puedo ayudarte a vengar**

Con la ayuda de Lee, Sakura y su padre se deshicieron de los periodistas y condujeron un Mercedes Benz para ir a casa.

Su casa estaba situada en un barrio rico en el este de la ciudad, con aire fresco y un bello entorno. Solo las familias más ricas de la Ciudad permitieron vivir en esta zona.

Cuando entraron a la casa, La abuela Chiyo Li había estado esperando en el sofá por un largo tiempo. Cuando vio a su hijo y a su nieta, se puso de pie con su bastón inmediatamente.

¿Qué diablos está pasando allí, Ryu? —Preguntó la anciana de pelo gris con prisa, dejando a las dos personas sin saber cómo decírselo.

Ryu Li abrió la boca pero no dijo nada, ya que no quería dejar a su madre preocupada a una edad tan avanzada.

—Abuela, por favor no te preocupes ...— dijo Sakura a su abuela, sin saber cómo consolarla.

—¿Cómo quieres que no me preocupe? La noticia ha sido reportada en varios canales de hoy. ¿Qué está pasando allí? Díme! —A pesar de que Chiyo Li ya es bastante anciana, pero cuando era joven sabía cómo dominar el negocio sin ningún problema. Con la expresión facial seria, golpeó el suelo con el bastón, lo que causo mucho estrés en los demás.

—Madre, por favor no te enfades. tienes que cuidar de ...— La anciana tenía una enfermedad cardíaca y no debe enfadarse. Las palabras de Ryu fue interrumpida por Chiyo.

—Tonterías. sé perfectamente lo que tengo—.

—Perdi la empresa. — Suspiró Ryu. Su madre y su esposa habían hecho grandes aportaciones a la empresa. Lo que había sucedido le daba vergüenza de enfrentar a su madre y a su esposa muerta.

Él estaba en la edad madura, pero fue traicionado por su amigo más cercano que había confiado tanto.

¿Por qué? ¿De verdad has cometido todos esos delitos? ¿O es que te engañaron? —Chiyo Li estaba muy segura de que su hijo nunca haria estas cosas. Sin embargo, ella no puede entender otras razones por las cosas que han sucedido.

—Ryoga y su hijo han estado planificando durante muchos años —Pensaba que Yagami Ryoga guardaba rencor contra él por lo que sucedió hace más de 20 años.

Hace más de veinte años, Yagami Ryoga y Ryu Li eran como hermanos. Sin embargo, se enamoraron de una mujer a la vez -. Stunade madre de Sakura y esposa de Ryu falleció hace diez años. Stunade era una mujer atractiva y elegante. Ryu y Ryoga estaban como locos por ella Una noche, Ryu estaba borracho y forzó a stunade para tener relaciones sexuales con él en el auto. De este modo hacer que Stunade no tenga más remedio que casarse con él. Más tarde, Yagami Ryoga se enteró de esto, los dos pelearon a hostias. Tras todo esto, Ryoga desapareció durante 1 año. Año más tarde, Ryoga ya estaba casado, encontró a Ryu para hacer las pases.

—Ryu y su hijo ... ¡Uno es el mejor amigo de mi hijo y el otro es el novio de Sakura con el que crecieron juntos. —La anciana, sin aliento, perdió el conocimiento y se desmayó.

mamá...

—Abuela ...

Chiyo fue enviada al hospital a las 5 pm debido al ataque al corazón. La operación había fallado. A las 8 pm Chiyo vio por última vez a su hijo ya su nieta. Horas después falleció.

La noticia de su muerte llegó a todo Tokio, ya que cuando era joven tuvo una gran influencia en el mundo de los negocios de la ciudad, además de ser la diosa de muchos hombres.

Una gran cantidad de sus viejos amigos asistió al funeral y todos lloraron por ella, mientras que muchos otros, los que tenían buenas relaciones con Ryu no se presentaron , simplemente enviaron flores funerarias.

Yagami Ryoga y su hijo también llegaron al funeral, lo que provocó la rabia en Ryu y perdieron el control. Sakura obtuvo la seguridad para sacar fuera de su padre. Este evento fue informado por todos los medios de comunicación durante mucho tiempo. Muchas personas llegaron a la conclusión de que Sakura Li tuvo la mala suerte de conocer a Yagami Ryoga, y fue demasiado débil para proteger su compañía de ellos.

Después del funeral, el tribunal puso en subasta todos los objetos de valor que pertenecen a Ryu para cubrir las grandes cantidades de deudas que había dejado. También la casa, ha sido bloqueada. Y así Ryu Li desapareció después de dejar una nota para Sakura. Nadie sabía dónde estaba, si estaba vivo o muerto.

Con la nota en la mano, Sakura se quedó parada bajo la lluvia con una maleta, con una cara de pálida y confundida.

Todo lo que ha pasado ¿es un sueño de ella? Hace 2 días su abuela le estaba preparando un regalo de cumpleaños. ¿Cómo es que las cosas terminaron de esta manera?

Aunque las letras de la nota habían sido borradas por la lluvia, todavía eran reconocibles. Sakura miró la nota una y otra vez, ya que no se lo pudo creer.

—Sakura, tu madre y yo te encontramos en una orilla del río hace 22 años y te trajimos a casa. Pará criarte como nuestra propia hija. Ahora no tengo nada. Deberías de ir a buscar a tus padres biológicos. Adiós, mi querida princesa.

...

Abuela, papá y mamá, los odio! ¿Por qué me deján sola? ¿Sabén cuánto los quiero? Los hecho de menos.

Yagami Ryoga, Yagami Keyta, Harada Misaki, ¡Los odio! ¿Por qué me tuvieron que traicionar Y aquél hombre también ...

—¡Los odio a todos!

...

La lluvia cada vez se pone más fuerte. Sakura no pudo aguantar el sufrimiento físico y mental. Por lo que se desmayó bajo la lluvia.

Un coche negro de edición limitada de marca Maybach se paró ante Sakura después de que ella perdiera el conocimiento. El asistente Suigetsu se bajó del auto y abrió el paraguas, enseguida abrió la puerta trasera del auto. Un hombre, que usó un par de zapatos nuevos de cuero, se bajó del auto, y Sakura en Sus brazos. Más tarde el auto se desplazó hacia el hospital.

Hospital privado: Sans

En una sala VIP

Después de abrir los ojos irritados, Sakura Li vio una lámpara colgante en el techo. Sakura estaba en una transfusión. El líquido frío entró en su cuerpo lentamente a través de su mano izquierda. ¿Dónde estoy? - Preguntó Sakura sin fuerza.

¿Estas despierta? —Sakura al escuchar la voz, se quedó pensativa, le pareció haber escuchado esa voz ¿Quién podría ser?

Ella intentó levantarse de la cama, pero al estar tan débil no lo consiguió.

De repente, apareció un hombre vestido con una camisa blanca, se acercó a la cama y la miró. Sakura parpadeó y detectó en lo guapo que era el hombre.

Tenía las cejas espesas, los ojos profundizados, la nariz aguileña, los labios finos y sexy, todos estos demostraron la elegancia y lo guapo que era el hombre. Su alta altura y su delgado cuerpo lo hacía más atractivo. Sin embargo, su mirada fría, arrogante y agresivo hizo que Sakura se estremeciera inconscientemente. Este hombre le suena de haberlo visto en algún sitio.

¿Quién eres?

—Soy tu hombre.

—... ¿Sufres de un trastorno delirante? —Sakura lo trató con desdén y penso que no merecía esa hermosa apariencia.

Uchiha Sasuke presionó el botón que había al lado de la cama. Minutos después de un grupo de personas entró a la habitación.

Una enfermera que llevaba una máscara de gasa la ayudó a sentarse y le puso una almohada detrás de la espalda para que pudiera apoyararse.

Enseguida vino un hombre de unos 20 años. Con unos cejas espesas inclinadas hacia arriba y unos ojos claros como el rocío de la mañana, estaba mirando el equipo médico con atención.

La nariz aquilina, los labios finos y la piel blanca, probablemente es porque estudió medicina y requirió en un hospital durante muchos años.

Manu Sans, 26 años, había heredado la habilidad médica superior de su familia, y era conocido como un genio médico a una edad temprana. .Manu sin necesitar la ayuda de su familia, invirtió sus propios depósitos en el Hospital Privado: Sans y más tarde se necesitaron en un hospital conjunto con Uchiha Sasuke sin embargo, Manu era una persona muy sosa y excéntrico. Raras veces se hace amigo de otros, excepto de aquellos a quienes admiraba.

—Ya esta. — Manu quitó la vista del equipo médico y frunció el ceño cuando notó que Sakura lo estaba mirando.

Con las manos en los bolsillos del traje, Sasuke asintió con la cabeza, y Manú se marchó con sus asistentes sin más conversación.

La sala se quedó en silencio. Sasuke regresó al escritorio para revisar los documentos en la computadora portátil.

—Hey Hola? — Dijo Sakura Li después de pensar qué decir durante mucho tiempo.

Ella esperaba continuar hablando, pero se detuvo por un segundo. Sasuke se quedó mirandola sin decir ni una palabra.

¿Qué es lo que me ocurre? ¿Me has traido hasta aquí?

—Estás enferma, y te traje aquí. .Sasuke le dio una respuesta simple y se centró de nuevo en su computadora portátil.

—Ah, gracias. ¿Y ... cuándo puedo irme del hospital?

—Mañana.

La pregunta era, ¿a dónde podría ir después de salir del hospital? ¿A la casa del abuelo? No, estaba en el campo, demasiado lejos de aquí, ¿Qué tal si voy a la casa de Ino? No es posible, su cama no es lo suficientemente grande para que durmieramos juntas solo queda Lee. Su apartamento tenía dos habitaciones, era lo más apropiado por el momento. Ella podría vivir allí por un tiempo, e intentar encontrar un trabajo.

Sakura decidió llamar a Lee pero su teléfono lo perdió en su fiesta de cumpleaños de aquella noche.

—Disculpe, señor, ¿puedo tomar prestado su teléfono? ¡ _Aunque es bastante soso, puede ser cariñoso ya que me ha traido hasta aquí— pensó Sakura. _

—Uchiha Sasuke — Ella era demasiado ruidosa por lo que no podía concentrarse en su trabajo. Cerró su computadora portátil y le dijo su nombre.

¿Eh? ¿Uchiha Sasuke? —Sakura escuchó la palabra indistintamente y las soltó sin saber a qué se refería.

La cara de Sasuke se congeló, sus cejas se arrugó fuertemente, incluso podrían cortar y matar varias moscas con las profundas arrugas de sus cejas.

Se acercó a Sakura dando unos pasos.

—¡Mujer! Recuerda el nombre de tu marido es Uchiha, Uchiha Sasuke.

¿Tengo que enseñarte cómo se deletrea? - Sasuke anunció agachándose con los brazos en la cama.

—Que raro eres. ¿Me conoces apenas? Pero si ni siquiera nos conocemos, déjate de creerte que eres mi marido ¿vale? -. Sakura estaba un poco enojada. si fuera hace varios días. Ella lloraría por decir —Yagami Keyta es mi hombre y no Uchiha Sasuke.

Pero ahora solo queda ella ...

Sakura, graduada de la Universidad el mes pasado, celebró su cumpleaños hace unos días y durmió con un hombre en la habitación 888 en el octavo piso del Hotel Peninsula, el mismo día ...

—Para, para, para! —Sakura casi gritó. ¿Quién es este tipo? ¿Cómo sabe todo eso? y ¿Cómo ha sabido que he dormido con un hombre? - !

No deberías interrumpirme —.— Eres copa B, el tamaño de tu cintura es de 70 cm y tienes una marca negra en el cuerpo ...— No parece un lunar, puede que sea ...

Sakura tapó su boca con fuerza, podrías callarte? ¿Cómo sabes todo eso? ¡Dime! ¿Me has estado espiando mientras yo me estaba bañando? - Ella lo fulminó con la mirada, aunque estaba enfadada se veia más linda.

Después de que Sasuke señaló las manos de Sakura, que estaba tapando sus labios, Sakura arrebató las manos y las frotó sobre el colchón como si sus labios no estuvieran limpios.

Sasuke miró a esta mujer infantil y testaruda, volvió a la mesa, sacó un papel de la carpeta y se los tendió.

¿Un acuerdo matrimonial? Sakura estaba confundida cuando vio las palabras de la portada y específicamente la cabeza.

-Si. Me has quitado la virginidad. Debes asumir la responsabilidad — .Sasuke lanzo una —bomba— pesada con facilidad, lo que hizo que Sakura se atragantara con su saliva.

¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Él era el hombre en aquella noche! Asumir la responsabilidad por él? —Me ha quitado la virginidad también, ¿vale? —¡Casi se le salieron los ojos cuando apenas podía creer que este hombre fuera con el que durmió esa noche! Sí, ¡era él! ¡No me lo puedo creer! que muera!

-esta bien Tal es el caso, ¡firme el acuerdo! —Sasuke lanzó una mano en el bolsillo del pantalón y le pasó una pluma estilográfica de alta gama.

—¡No quiero! —Primero, a pesar de que tuvieron relaciones sexuales, eran simplemente desconocidos el uno con el otro, ella era tan desafortunada en ese momento que no estaba de humor para casarse. Con un traficante de personas? Es cierto que no podemos juzgar a los demás por su apariencia esto debe ser una broma.

Sasuke frotó sus cejas, y su cabeza le estaba doliando un poco, ya que era la primera vez que una mujer lo rechazaba y que es peor, ¡esa mujer se negó a casarse con él!

—¡Puedo ayudarte a vengarte! ¡Yagami Ryoga! Yagami Keyta? Harada Misaki? Puedo derrotarlos a todos—.Su confianza hizo que Sakura lo mirara hacia arriba y hacia abajo tres veces con curiosidad.

—Y puedo ayudarte a encontrar a tu padre o tus padres biológicos y a quien quieras — .Sasuke nunca se arrepintió. ¡Pero de alguna manera se dio cuenta de lo que significaba lamentarse en este momento porque por lo que estaba luchando era un negocio que ... no era rentable!

—¡Qué _ingrata eres! Esperemos y veamos! Te conquistaré y me tragaré tus orgullos_ -, pensó Sasuke

—¿Cuál es tu nombre? —Ella respondió seriamente esta vez.

—... Uchiha Sasuke —¡Esta bien! Esta mujer le había hecho establecer muchos registros nuevos, incluyendo de repetir a la misma persona su nombre: Sasuke Uchiha Parecía que debería enseñarle una buena lección después del matrimonio.

Sasuke Uchiha? ¡Ella grabó algo! Había escuchado mucho de esta persona una figura legendaria en el mundo de los negocios, una persona misteriosa, de perfil bajo sobre la vida personal extremadamente poderoso, que había vivido en el extranjero durante mucho tiempo. —¿Cómo puedo verificar tu identidad ?. La tarjeta de identificación es inútil, ya que se puede falsificar—.

¿Tienes alguna prueba de que eres Uchiha Sasuke? Sasuke levantó las cejas y se agachó para besarla. —Si no me crees, puedo repetir nuestra primera noche aquí, ¿te parece?

Sus labios estaban un poco fríos, y su agradable olor hizo que Sakura se mareara un poco.

—... Hum, no me casaré contigo! . Eres muy bueno ligando. Se nota que tienes mucha experiencia.

—Mucha experiencia? —Sasuke enarco traviesamente sus espesas cejas. Las palabras le sonaron un poco familiares.

No tienes más remedio que casarte conmigo —Según la información, solo tenía dos amigos confiables: Yamanaka Ino, que le había salvado la vida, y Rock Lee, su compañero de. Hm ..., debo tener cuidado con ese hombre en el futuro.

¿Existe amistad pura entre un hombre y una mujer? Hum, Sasuke no cree en eso.

—OK, firmaré el acuerdo, después de que me prometas algo—. Sakura apretó los dientes, y tomó una decisión.

* * *

**Espero les siga gustando me encantaría saber sus opiniones :) **

**Tambien como se fijaron cambie a Lee como mejor amigo de Sakura a Naruto le daré otro papel jijiji **

**Espero sus comentarios que estén bien a los que siguen esta Historia besos**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola a todos vamos con el siguiente capitulo como ya saben los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen si no que son de Masashi Kishimoto y como también el libro que es de Jeonie gracias a todos.**

**A leer...**

* * *

**Capítulo 4 Con tenerme ya es suficiente/No llores más en el futuro**

—A ver, dime—Sasuke se sentó en el sofá que estaba al lado de la cama.

—Primero, no me toques sin mi permiso—Era vergonzoso tener sexo con un desconocido.

Sasuke Uchiha afirmó con la cabeza.

—¡Segundo, no traigas a otras mujeres a casa!

Sasuke asintió con la cabeza de nuevo.

—Tercero, ante la gente no se expone nuestro matrimonio.

Sasuke asintió nuevamente.

—Déjame que te cuente ahora lo que quiero: me gusta un matrimonio discreto, no quiero involucrarme en un desastre—.

—Trato hecho

Después de ponerse la ropa preparada por Sasuke, Sakura fue llevada directamente a la Villa Circo, una zona para personas adineradas.

Cuando entrarón al chalet, el aroma de la cena los saludó, y la sirvienta la Sra. Mei, salió de la cocina..

—Señor, la cena estará lista, Señora su cuarto está en el segundo piso, en el medio a mano derecha. Ya está todo limpio. La Sra Mei ha servido a la familia Uchiha por una docena de años. Sasuke vino a la ciudad para desarrollar negocios. Se supone que no regresará al extranjero de momento, entonces su padre designó a la Sra. Mei desde los EEUU para que cuidara de Sasuke.

Sasuke la llamó esta mañana y le pidió que preparara una habitación.

—Muchas gracias y disculpe las molestias—Sakura parecía tan pálida que la señora Mei sintió pena por ella.

—De nada. Mi señora, puede ver la habitación primero, pero recuerde de bajar para cenar—.—_Qué chica tan cariñosa. Son una pareja perfecta—, pensó la Sra. Mei._

Sasuke subió las escaleras, y Sakura lo siguió obedientemente.

Sasuke se detuvo frente a una habitación y abrió la puerta: —Esta es tu habitación. Pero no viviremos aquí por mucho tiempo. La villa N° 8 de Fuente Perla está casi amueblada. Nos mudaremos allí entonces—.

... Nº 8 de Fuente Perla?¿Es aquel barrio que solamente tiene 8 villas?Sakura había oído hablar de ese barrio, era más lujosa, más magnífica y más elegante que el barrio de ella y que esta Villa Circo. Se dijo que un inversionista misterioso gastó decenas de miles de millones en la construcción de esa propiedad. Cada villa cubría un área de más de 1000 metros cuadrados, sin mencionar el jardín y la piscina ...

Aunque Sakura había vivido una vida rica antes, pero no era nada comparado con lo que tiene ahora.

La habitación tenía 80 metros cuadrados, amueblada con una cama doble de 3 metros de ancho con un juego de colchon rosa de cuatro piezas en el medio.

Había una alfombra blanca de lana en el suelo y la pared estaba envuelta con papel tapiz de color blanco decorado con dibujos de flores .

Había también un tocador, un armario, un escritorio para la computadora y un sillón de color blanco, A la izquierda de la habitación había un baño con una decoración marrón clara: una bañera redonda de color marrón claro en forma de concha en el exterior del baño.

Una cortina de ducha impermeable del mismo color estaba colgada al lado de la bañera, y una Estantería donde estaban colgadas las toallas de baño así como un grifo y al lado había productos de baño de alta gama en ambos lados.

Fuera del baño había un balcón de 20 metros cuadrados, amueblado con dos sacos blancos y una pequeña mesa redonda blanca.

Sakura nunca habia visto una habitación tan limpia e impresionante. Aunque Sakura había sido propietaria de una habitación lujosa y elegante, no era comparable a esta. Además, esta habitación ya era lo suficientemente buena para alguien como ella, que ya perdió su propia casa y tenía que depender de otros para mantenerse.

—Quedate en esta habitación por ahora. Nos mudaremos pronto—.Sasuke al ver a Sakura lanzarse a la cama, su mirada se centró profundamente.

—No me quejo, ya está bastante bien. Después de todo, he perdido todo lo que tenía, ¿No? Ella murmuró, para responder a Sasuke y también para recordar a sí misma.

De repente Sasuke saltó sobre ella. La acción repentina le dio a Sakura un buen susto.

Estaban tan cerca que la distancia entre sus caras eran menos de un centímetro.

—A partir de ahora, con tenerme ya es suficiente—.Sakura estaba intoxicada con sus susurros emocionales de amor y el corazón le empezo a latir más rápido. Ella tapó su pecho con las manos, por un momento no resistió.

Sus ojos profundos eran tan misteriosos y atractivos, como si un vórtice estuviera oculto dentro, atrayéndola a hacer una exploración.

Él bajó la cabeza, mientras ella cerraba los ojos el aroma del cuerpo de Sakura lo complació.

Después de un tiempo, se escuchó un golpe. Sakura, ruborizada, empujó a Sasuke y se puso en pie.

Sasuke no se lo podía creer que esa mujer le habia dado una bofetada en la cabeza.

—¡Eres una mujer estúpida!¡Haré que te arrepientas!—Siendo vengativo,

Sasuke se puso de pie junto a la cama con una cara fría, tiró de su muñeca y la arrojó sobre la cama nuevamente.

—¡Me sedujiste primero!—Sakura, enojada y al mismo tiempo tímida, apartó a Sasuke.

¡Interesante!—Te comeré enterita—.Lo dijo como un saludo casual.

Sakura cogió una almohada y la sostuvo frente a ella, —Sasuke, no me casaré contigo!, tienes mucha experiencia.

¡Eres un pícaro! me habías prometido de que no me ivas a tocar. ¿_Qué pasa si él no cumple sus promesas y me obliga todos los días después del matrimonio?_

Los hombres nacen sabiendo cómo ligar a las mujeres. Sasuke no se consideraba un experimentado Si sus amigos supieran que alguien lo describe de esta manera, ¡pueden estar inexplicablemente asombrados!

—No depende de ti. ¡Nadie se ha atrevido a rechazarme!—Sasuke saltó de la cama, se enderezó graciosamente la ropa y caminó hacia la puerta. —Bajemos las escaleras, o no tendras nada para comer—.

De mal humor, Sakura miró enojadamente a Sasuke y lo siguió para bajar las escaleras Cuando bajaron, la Sra Mei comenzó a servir la cena. Sakura corrió para lavarse las manos apresuradamente y decidió ayudar a la señora Mei en la cocina.

—Mi Señora, no hace falta que me ayude. ¡Déjemelo a mí!—La Sra. Mei se sintió más satisfecha con Sakura, ya que era amable y tolerante.

—No importa. No tengo nada que hacer ahora. ¡No hace falta que me llames señora, puedes llamarme Sakura!

"_Ahora que vivo en la casa de otra persona tengo que construir una buena relación con ellos, si no, al saber cómo me tratarán" _.

La gente puede ser despreciable. Ella no confiaría fácilmente en los demás.

Sasuke tomó una silla y miró fríamente a Sakura que estaba ayudando activamente a la señora Mei en la cocina. Le agradó ver eso, ya que no le gustaban esas mujeres que se creian divas.

La cena estaba rica, había cuatro platos y una sopa de costillas de cerdo, brotes de bambú cocidos a la parrilla, tofu con jugo de tomate, rodaballo al vapor, sopa de champiñones y gachas de mijo.

Después de que Sasuke y Sakura se sentaron a la mesa, la Sra Mei estaba a punto de irse para hacer otras cosas. —Señora Mei, tome asiento y cenemos juntos—.Dijo Sakura y cautelosamente echó un vistazo a Sasuke, quien estaba comiendo un pedazo de costillas de una manera pausada, preguntándose si era apropiado ...

—No hace falta, gracias. Por favor, disfrute la cena con el señor. Me olvidé de comprar un limpiador. Tengo que comprar uno ahora—.La Sra. Mei se lavó las manos, se puso los zapatos y se preparó para salir.

—Bueno, está oscuro afuera. Tengan cuidado—.Sakura no dijo más, pensando que la familia pudiera tener sus propias reglas.

Después de que la Sra Mei salió, Sakura tomó los palitos y comenzó a comer.

Se sintió extremadamente hambrienta cuando vio los platos, ya ha sufrido bastante. Por fín podría comer algo tranquilamente, aunque sea con un desconocido ... _Tal vez no serían desconocidos el uno al otro en unos días, pensó Sakura_ y miro a Sasuke , que estaba cenando con gracia.

Cuando Sasuke terminó de cenar, Sakura todavía tenía un tercio de crema de maíz en el tazón. Así que terminó la crema a toda prisa, se limpió la boca y comenzó a limpiar la mesa.

—¿También haces esto cuando estabas en casa?—Sasuke miró a Sakura que estaba limpiando la mesa torpemente.

—No...—. Sakura recordó su vida pasada con lágrimas en los ojos. Ciertamente no tenía que hacer tales tareas cuando estaba en la casa. Ella era ese tipo de personas que no necesitaban hacer ahora, ella ya no tiene ni familia ni casa. No puede ser desconsiderada por más tiempo.

—Sakura, esta es tu casa a partir de ahora. No eres un invitado aquí. ¡Solo relájate!—Sasuke quitó el bol que tenía Sakura en la mano, cogio su mano y se la llevo arriba Sakura miró la mano de Sasuke con tristeza. Se sentía tan cansada y también quería relajarse. ¿Pero lo podría hacer?

Cuando llegaron al segundo piso, Sasuke no la dejó ir. En cambio, la llevó a su escritorio.

Sasuke sacó dos tarjetas del cajón del escritorio, caminó hacia Sakura y le dio las tarjetas.

—No tengo efectivo. Toma estas dos tarjetas para comprar cosas, lo que quieras—.

Sakura reconoció las tarjetas, una de ellas era una tarjeta negra VIP de edición limitada. Solo se emitieron 88 tarjetas de este tipo en todo el mundo, sin límite de crédito y ofrecen servicios de primer nivel en todo el mundo, incluida una gama de servicios prioritarios en tiendas de alta gama y había visto una tarjeta del mismo tipo una vez cuando asistió a una fiesta de degustación de vinos con Yagami keyta el año pasado, la tarjeta estaba en la mano de un hombre que era el presidente de una empresa poderosa. Se dijo que él era el único que poseía esta tarjeta en la Ciudad de tokyo.

Ella levantó la cabeza para mirar a Sasuke, quien mantuvo una cara sin emociones , y cayó en confusión. —_¿Por qué me trata tan bien si a un somos desconocidos? —¿Era solo porque habíamos pasado la primera noche juntos?_

—Sasuke, no te amo—.Es verdad. Ella no lo amaba y no quería engañarlo. Keyta era el único que ella había amado. Pero entonces la única sensación que tenía hacia él era odio.

—Acuéstate pronto. Iremos a solicitar una licencia de matrimonio mañana.—.Sasuke la empujó sin decir más palabras.

—_¿Se habrá enfadado?—_Sakura miró la puerta cerrada del escritorio frente a ella, con las tarjetas en la mano se fue a su habitación.

Estaba profundamente conmovida y ocupada por la actitud de Sasuke durante el día,mientras que ahora estaba sola en su habitación, se quedó pensativa.

Papá ha perdido su compañía; la abuela ha fallecido, Papá ha desaparecido, Perdió todo por culpa de Yagami Ryoga y su hijo. Pero, sin embargo,el dolor más profundo para ella era la traición de los dos...

Sakura se sentó tristemente en el sofá del balcón contemplando la ciudad, las lágrimas corrían por su quería ser fuerte. Pero todo sucedió de repente. ¿Cómo podría ser fuerte?

Sasuke quería preguntarle a Sakura dónde estaba el registro de su casa. Pero la escuchó sollozar en la puerta de su habitación. Al abrir la puerta, vio a Sakura acurrucada en el balcón. Él la había considerado una mujer fuerte e indiferente , sin preocuparse por nada.

Sakura se asustó por un repentino abrazo y dejó de llorar de inmediato. Al darse cuenta de que era Sasuke, lloró con más tristeza: —¿Por qué estás aquí?Me atrapaste llorando. Qué avergonzada estoy—.

—...— Ella era una persona vanidosa. Sasuke se quedó allí, mientras Sakura lloraba en sus brazos durante media hora.

Sasuke frunció el ceño al verla así. Sus lágrimas habían mojado la ropa de Sasuke Solo por esta vez. No llores más en el futuro—.

—¿Por qué debería hacer lo que dices?— Sakura comenzó a llorar nuevamente. ¿La estaba intimidando?

—Ya has llorado bastante. ¿sirve de algo?—Sasuke no sabía por qué se sentía incómodo cuando la vio llorar.

Minutos después, Sakura dejó de llorar. A ella tampoco le gustaba llorar. Pero ella seguía triste.

—¿Tienes vino?—Ella se sonó la nariz y lo miró lastimosamente.

—¿Quieres beber?— Sasuke no quiso rechazarla

— Claro que sí, lo tengo claro, quiero emborracharme y olvidarme de todas estas cosas—Ella solía beber vino acompañada de Yagami Keyta o de Harada Misaki. Ahora que había decidido abandonar el pasado y vivir una vida mejor,tenía que luchar por sí misma, a pesar de que tenía que usar la ayuda del hombre que estaba delante ...

Sakura se fue al baño para lavarse la cara, llevaba el pelo largo y desordenado haciéndose un moño.

Después de vacilar un poco, mirando la estantería de vino, Sasuke tomó una botella de vino y dos copas.

—No quiero vino tinto. Quiero licor—.Solo la fuerte bebida alcohólica podría eliminar su preocupación e ira.

Ignorando lo que dijo, Sasuke abrió la botella y sirvió el vino en dos copas, Sakura insatisfechamente bebió el vino. Al mirar el vaso de vino vacío,recordó que fue porque bebió el vino tinto que le entregó Keyta, y por eso ha tenido relaciones sexuales con el hombre que está delante. ¿Ese vino tinto debe haber tenido droga entonces? Sakura lanzó una sonrisa sardónica.

Sasuke no planeaba darle más vino y puso la botella de vino a su lado. El alcohol no era bueno para ella, ya que acababa de ser dada de alta del hospital.

Sakura se levantó enfadadamente, cogió la botella, llenó su vaso de vino tinto,y se lo bebió.Ella eructó felizmente, sin darse cuenta del rostro disgustado de Sasuke.

Cuando iba a rellenar su vaso de nuevo, Sasuke la detuvo. —¿Qué pasa? ¡No seas tan malo! Solo quiero beber un poco de tu vino, no seas tacaño—.Sakura lo desdeñó.

Sasuke se levantó, la levantó de la silla y la llevó al baño.

Sasuke encendió la ducha y tiró de ella. El agua fría despertó a Sakura por completo.

Su ropa se mojó y se adhirió a su cuerpo, revelando su hermosa forma corporal.

—Sasuke!, ¿estás loco? ¡Todavía no me he quitado la ropa!—Sakura se sintió perpleja y miró la cara de Sasuke. Empezó a temblar de nuevo y pensaba si el estaba enfadado. Que miedo ...

Sabía que ella estaba de mal humor, y realmente no tenía intención de tocarla. Pero ella lo dejó sin otra opción que tomar algunas medidas.

* * *

**Hasta aquí el cuarto capítulo espero l****es siga gustando. ****que estén bien a los que siguen esta Historia besos espero sus review**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola a todos vamos con el siguiente capitulo como ya saben los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen si no que son de Masashi Kishimoto y como también el libro que es de Jeonie gracias a todos.**

**A leer...**

* * *

**Capítulo 5 Centro comercial Miramar/Diamante rojo**

La temperatura del ambiente se elevó bruscamente, y la atmósfera romántica se extendió a cada centímetro de su alrededor.

¡Espera!¿Hablaba en serio?!No fue hasta entonces que Sakura se asustó y supo que realmente no debería haber desafiado a este hombre ...

No podía decir ni una sola palabra, ya que Sasuke la estaba besando. Ambas manos fueron sostenidas sobre su cabeza por la mano de Sasuke. Ella solo podía negar con la cabeza agitandola para expresar su protesta.

Sin embargo, Sasuke no le hizo caso. Sakura estaba tan asustada que juró que definitivamente sería una chica obediente en el futuro.

¿Era demasiado tarde?

La última vez ella estaba bajo el efecto de la droga y tuvo sexo con él sin saber lo que estaba pasando. Y esta vez, es conciente de todo, aunque haya bebido.

¿Qué hago?¿Qué hago?El hombre comenzó a acariciarla mientras Sakura todavía estaba pensando qué hacer.

Ella sintió dolor e inconscientemente se mordió los labios. Un ligero olor a sangre se extendió entre sus bocas.

—Me tienes furioso. Eres tú quien me sedujo la última vez, me llamaste puto, me pegaste y todavía me debes 250 dólares¡ Sakura, me debes mucho! Ya es hora de pagarme—.Sasuke susurró en su oído, sin importarle la sangre de sus labios.

Esta mujer no solo lo obligó a salvarla con arrogancia, sino que también se volvió violenta.

¿De verdad ella pensó que él era impotente? ahora se va a enterar.

—Jefe Sasuke, es mi culpa. Te pido disculpas ahora. ¡Por favor, déjame ir!—¡Ay!

Todos deberían pagar las deudas tarde o temprano.

—¡Ya es tarde!

Al principio se podían oír bien los insultos de Sakura, pero poco a poco se estaban remplazando por sus quejidos.

Al amanecer, Sakura estaba a punto de conciliar el sueño e insultó al hombre que estaba a su lado: —¡Bestia!

—Sasuke no le hizo caso y seguía limpiando el cuerpo de Sakura. Habían planeado obtener la licencia de matrimonio a la mañana siguiente.

Pero el plan cambió ya que Sakura no se levantó hasta las dos de la tarde y el hombre que durmió con ella anoche ha desaparecido.

Estando cansada, se levantó para tomar un baño, magulladas marcas sexuales en su cuerpo la hicieron sospechar que el hombre con el que se iba a casar era una bestia.

Ella había dudado en registrar el matrimonio con él. Teniendo en cuenta qué se había acostado con él dos veces, decidió tomar el certificado y casarse con él, al menos el matrimonio demostraría una relación formal entre ellos. No era gran cosa que ella fuera obediente con él en el futuro. De lo contrario, parecería una amante financiada por él sin el certificado de matrimonio.

¿Amante?Su abuela la despellejaría si supiera que su nieta se convirtió en una amante.

—Abuela, papá, mamá, los extraño muchísimo—.

Sakura aceleró el ritmo en el baño, se vistió, terminó la comida recalentada por la señora Mei de manera apresurada y entró al estudio de Sasuke, que estaba ocupado haciendo trabajos de la empresa, para ir a la Oficina del Registro Civil.

—Tienes prisa?—Sasuke se sorprendió y se preguntó qué es lo que hizo para que cambiara de opinión.

—Pues claro que sí—¿Qué pasa si la Oficina del Registro Civil cerrara?

—Ella se inventó una excusa.

Sasuke lanzó una mirada a la marca roja que había en el cuello de Sakura. Y dijo algo, que hizo que Sakura quisiera matarlo, cortarlo y tirarlo al mar para alimentar a los tiburones:

—¿Estás tan satisfecha con el maravilloso servicio de anoche? si quieres podemos hacerlo todos los días?

...hacerlo todos los días?¡Hazlo con tu madre!

Sakura se sentó elegantemente en el automóvil , apretó los puños y optó por ignorar al cara dura que estaba a su lado.

—Lo tomaré como un sí—Sasuke sonrió levemente, viendo que obviamente apretaba los puños.

Antes de ir a la Oficina del Registro civil, Sasuke condujo su Maybach negro a la antigua casa de Sakura. Sakura quedó completamente atónita cuando vio a Sasuke quitar el sello de cláusura. Después sacó la llave, abrió la puerta y entraron directamente a la casa.

—¿Por qué ... por qué ... por qué tienes la llave de mi casa?—La casa debería haber sido vendida en una subasta no es nada fácil obtener la llave. ¿Cómo ha podido abrir la puerta y entrar a la casa directamente?

—_Tiene el poder absoluto en la ciudad ? - pensó Sakura_

—Ve a buscar las escrituras de tu hogar. No tardes mucho—.Todo había sucedido demasiado rápido, por lo que Sakura dejó muchas cosas en su antigua casa.

Sakura entró lentamente al chalét. La casa, que estaba bulliciosa, ahora está fría y triste. Intentando no llorar, Sakura caminó al segundo piso, abrió la puerta del estudio de papá y encontró el registro de la familia en un cajón antes de abandonar el chalét, fue a la habitación de papá, a la de abuela y a la suya. Todo se mantenía como antes. El único cambio es que ya no había nadie viviendo aquí.

Sakura se secó las lágrimas y bajó las escaleras. Ella está profundamente agradecida con el hombre alto en la puerta. Gracias a su ayuda, ahora puede volver a visitar su antigua casa de nuevo.

—¡Compraré esta villa una vez que tenga suficiente dinero!—Sakura se prometió a sí misma.

Cuando llegaron a la Oficina del Registro civil, los oficiales estaban a punto de dejar el trabajo, ninguno de ellos conoce a Sasuke Uchiha, ya que acaba de regresar del extranjero y no se ha hecho cargo oficialmente de la compañía del grupo. Obtuvieron la licencia de matrimonio con éxito y en silencio se fueron.

Después de cenar en un restaurante, Sasuke compró un nuevo teléfono móvil para Sakura y condujo hasta el parking del centro comercial Miramar. Salieron del automóvil y tomaron el ascensor directamente al área de diamantes en el piso 8.

El centro comercial estaba bien organizado, con docenas de marcas que ocupaban cientos de metros cuadrados en cada piso:un hipermercado en el primer piso subterráneo, joyas en el primer piso, productos para el cuidado de la piel y cosméticos en el segundo piso, ropa y bolsos de mujer en el tercer piso,ropa de hombres en el cuarto piso, suministros para el hogar en el quinto piso,equipo al aire libre en el sexto piso, bebidas alcohólicas en el séptimo piso y diamantes en el octavo.

Este centro era uno de los centros comerciales favoritos de Sakura.

Ella ha estado en el octavo piso, compró muchos diamantes, ya sea para sí misma o para regalar a otras personas.

Cuando apareció Sasuke en la tienda de diamantes, las dependientas se quedarón enamoradas de él ¡Qué hombre más guapo por Dios! Todas sabían que él debe de ser un hombre super rico. Por lo tanto, muchas dependientas se apresuraron para ofrecerles sus servicios.

Sakura todavía se preguntaba por qué Sasuke la trajo aquí.

—¿_Ha venido para comprarme un anillo?—pensó Sakura_

No es probable. Aunque obtuvieron el certificado de matrimonio, ambos sabían que no era por amor. Se casaron por diferentes motivos pero ella no sabía lo que Sasuke quería.

¿Era porque habían pasado su primera noche juntos, tal como él dijo?Ella no era tonta si él no le dijera la razón, ella no preguntaría. Sakura no tenía nada que perder en absoluto en este momento. Lo único que podía darle era su cuerpo ...

Pero, alómejor tampoco era por eso, un hombre tan poderoso y rico como él, podía salir con quien quisiera, sabía que ella era bonita, sin embargo hay muchas más mujeres que son más guapas que ella, y más ricas, más atractivas...hay tantas,que es imposible de contar.

—Ven aquí. ¿Te gusta este?—Sasuke interrumpió sus pensamientos errantes.

Sakura refrescó su mente y caminó hacia él.

—Hola, señorita! Este anillo de diamantes es la última obra maestra del diseñador internacional, GL. Acaba de llegar a nuestra tienda ayer. El anillo está diseñado con el diamante rojo más extraordinario del mundo, y debido a eso, ha recibido muchos premios internacionales. Solo hay tres diamantes rojos en el mundo.-

Uno presentado por GL a su esposa, y los otros dos vendidos en el país de Konoha y aquí.

Este anillo de diamantes rojo es nuestro producto TOP-ONE. Puede consultar la revista publicitaria para obtener más información —.La dependienta le presentó a Sakura el anillo de diamantes más grande y más caro de la tienda con entusiasmo.

Este anillo de diamantes era diferente a los otros anillos. Tenía un color especial El diamante rojo es de 10 quilates rodeado por un círculo de pequeños diamantes, el anillo ofrece una naturaleza elegante, noble, lujosa y discreta.

—Vas a comprarme un anillo de diamantes?En realidad, no es necesario ...

—Pruebalo—Ignorando lo que ella dijo, Sasuke tomó la mano de ella y puso el anillo. ¡Justo! Sakura estaba un poco sorprendida por el tamaño justo.

El anillo estaba puesto en el dedo anular, con el hermoso brillo del diamante que proporcionaba suavemente la gracia y la elegancia de una mujer, resaltaba su mano blanca y delicada.

—No es necesario quitártelo. Pagaré con tarjeta, por favor—.Sasuke sacó una tarjeta de su billetera y se la entregó a la dependienta se quedó sorprendida del acto. ¡Este hombre es geniall! Iba a pagar el anillo sin preguntar el precio.

—Señor, este anillo cuesta 188, 888, 888 Dólares. Estás seguro de comprarlo?

—.Tratando de contener su emoción, la dependienta no podía creer que el anillo con un precio tan alto se vendiera tan fácilmente.

—Sí por favor.—Él respondió simplemente, haciendo que la dependienta olvidara un poco cómo comportarse ante la situación.

—¡Espere!—Sakura detuvo inmediatamente a la dependienta.

¿Estas loco?¡Un anillo de diamantes cuesta más de 100 millones de Dólares!

Realmente no era necesario para su matrimonio nominal, y puede que no dure mucho, no necesitaba gastar tanto dinero en ella.

—No le hagas caso—Sasuke se levantó de la silla, y siguió a la dependienta hasta el mostrador para ingresar el código de pago.

—Sasuke...— Sakura quería decir algo, pero Sasuke la detuvo con una mirada seria.

Imperioso!Autoritario!Dominador!Maltratador!

En el camino hacia el parking, Sakura estaba un poco enfadada, comenzó a pisar con fuerza el suelo con sus tacones de 5 centímetros de alto, rompiendo de este modo, el silencio que había en el octavo piso.

A Sasuke le pareció un poco divertido al ver la mujer infantil y enojada que tenía detrás No había nadie más en el ascensor, excepto ellos. Cuando llegaron al segundo piso bajo tierra, Sasuke tomo su mano activamente para caminar hacia el automóvil.

Sakura al principio intentó quitarse las manos de él. Sin embargo, cuanto más lo intentaba, más apretada estaba. Por lo tanto se rindió finalmente.

Sakura abrió la puerta trasera del automóvil y se sentó mosqueadamente en el asiento trasero.

—Ven al asiento delantero—.Dijo sin emoción.

—¡No!—Sakura se apoyó en el asiento trasero y cerró los ojos, negándose a verlo.

—¿Estás segura?¡No me importa tener sexo en el auto—.Sasuke lentamente encendió la radio y puso una música ligera. Sakura abrió la puerta delantera y se sentó a regañadientes en el asiento delantero del copiloto.

Sasuke encendió el coche con una sonrisa.

Antes de conocerse, Sakura era una princesa como la luna rodeada de una legión de estrellas, y casi todos le obedecían, nadien se atrevió a enojarla en el pasado. Solo ella podía molestar y enojar a los demás. No esperaba que le tocará a ella enfadarse una y otra vez con su marido nominal.

Sasuke pisó el acelerador y salió del Parking. Cuando pasaron por delante de un deportivo blanco Ferrari, una mujer con el cabello ondulado y lustroso sentada en el asiento del acompañante miró al coche de Sasuke, se quedó bocabierta, porque no podía creer lo que veía.

Harada Misaki confirmó que la mujer sentada en el asiento delantero del Maybach valorado en casi diez millones era Sakura, ¡que había estado desaparecida por unos días!

—¿Qué estás mirando?—Después de estacionarse, Yagami Keyta miró a su prometida, cuya expresión facial cambió ligeramente.

—Acabo de ver a...Sakura.—Misaki observó cuidadosamente el rostro de keyta, quien se desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad con el ceño fruncido y no dijo nada.

Keyta no quería escuchar más el nombre de Sakura. Ryu Li y su hija desaparecieron justo después de que la familia Li se quedara en quiebra, definitivamente le enseñaría una buena lección si la volviera a ver algún día.

—Keyta, me pregunto cómo está Sakura ahora? —.Misaki cerró la puerta del Automóvil y fingió que estaba preocupada por Sakura .

—¿Por qué la mencionaste? ¡No me importa!—Keyta puso la mano en el hombro de ella y se dirigió al piso 8 con ella.

Misaki sonrió complacida y pensó: —Sakura, finalmente no tienes nada en absoluto. ¡Mira! El hombre que más amabas no quiere ni siquiera mencionarte.

Fueron directamente al mostrador GL en el octavo piso. Los diamantes diseñados por GL abordaron el tema recientemente. Solo había dos tiendas GL en la ciudad, uno aquí en el Miramar y el otro en la plaza Esmeralda.

Cuando llegaron al mostrador, varias dependientas estaban discutiendo algo emocionadas alrededor del mostrador.

—¡Más de 100 millones de dólares! ¡Dios mío! ¡Pagó la cuenta en tres minutos! ¡Señorita nuñez, qué suerte has tenido!

—¡Sí, el hombre eran tan guapo...! ¡y el diamante rojo era el grande!¿Esa mujer era su esposa? Es bonita. Debe ser también una mujer de una familia rica, ya que había venido aquí antes y compró joyas GL muchas veces—.

—¡Ay! ¡Qué lástima! Otro hombre guapo menos en este mundo—.

Misaki las escuchó y se aclaró la garganta para informarles que había venido.

—Bienvenidos, señor Yagami y señorita Harada—.Las dependientas volvieron al trabajo después de notar a estos dos invitados ricos.

Misaki había estado aquí con Sakura varias veces. Entonces todas las dependientas con experiencia sabían su nombre. Se dijo que iba a casarse con un soltero llamado Keyta, que la dependienta supuso que era el hombre que estaba a su lado.

—Le he preguntado a tu gerente sobre el último trabajo de GL. Quiero el diamante rojo. ¿Dónde está? Muéstrame—.El único problema era que el anillo era demasiado caro. Misaki había pasado mucho tiempo y esfuerzo persuadiendo a keyta para que lo comprara. Entonces vinieron a pagar un depósito ese día.

—Lo siento, señorita Harada. El anillo ya fue vendido. Le mostraré algunos otros anillos—.La dependienta estaba un poco deprimida. Cómo deseaba que GL hubiera diseñado más anillos de ese tipo.

—¿Ya esta vendido?—Misaki levantó la voz emocionalmente . Adoraba mucho ese anillo de diamantes. Para obtener su consentimiento, le prometió a Keyta que también usaría todos sus ahorros personales.

—Misaki, está bien. Echemos un vistazo a otros anillos—.Keyta dijo mientras miraba otros anillos. Él no quería comprar ese anillo tan caro de todos modos. Estaba contento al saber que se vendió.

Si misaki supiera que el anillo se vendería tan rápido lo hubiera comprado con antelación. Ella le hechó la culpa a Keyta, ya que estuvo en desacuerdo hace tres días cuando Misaki le dijo que quería comprar ese anillo. Todo era su culpa.

—Sí. La señorita que vino a recoger su regalo de cumpleaños con usted la última vez y su marido compraron ese anillo—.Las palabras involuntarias del asistente de compras hicieron que Misaki quedara en blanco.

—¿Sakura Li ?—Misaki levantó la voz, ya que no podía creer lo que había escuchado, con los ojos salidos de una manera un poco aterradora.

* * *

**Hasta aquí el Quinto capítulo espero l****es siga gustando. ****que estén bien a los que siguen esta Historia besos espero sus review**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola a todos vamos con el siguiente capitulo como ya saben los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen si no que son de Masashi Kishimoto y como también el libro que es de Jeonie gracias a todos.**

**A leer...**

* * *

**Capítulo 6 Deberías cederte a mi/Casarse con un viejo verde/Déjame ser una amante**

¿Sakura Li?—Misaki levantó la voz, ya que no podía creer lo que había escuchado, con los ojos salidos de una manera un poco aterradora**.**

—Sí, supongo. Escuché que la llamaste Sakura o algo asi la última vez—.La dependienta respondió con la voz baja.

Keyta y Misaki se miraron y se perdieron en sus pensamientos cuando escucharon eso.

Ese Maybach de diez millones de dólares y este anillo de diamantes ... ¿Sakura se tiró a un viejo verde?Esta era la única posibilidad. Ella debe haberse tirado a un hombre viejo, verde y rico. Nunca existió un joven rico con una gran cantidad de dinero Si fuera cierto, vaya gracia va a montar Sakura.

Al pensar en eso, Misaki sostuvo el brazo de Keyta para echar un vistazo a otros anillos de diamantes.

Cuando llegaron a casa, Sakura se cambió de zapatos y se dirigió directamente a su habitación. Sasuke la siguió.Sin prestarle atención, Sakura abrió su bolso, sacó su teléfono y comenzó a mirar el móvil.

Sasuke agarró su teléfono y la atrajo hacia él.

—¿Por qué estás enfadada?—ya que no tiene nada que hacer por ahora, Sasuke decidió consolarla un poco, Sakura giró su cabeza hacia fuera, como si no quisiera responderle.

Había conocido a muchas mujeres con mal humor como ella y más a un había conocido a mujeres obedientes. Pero nunca le importó giró directamente la cabeza y la besó.

—Hm, hm, hm—.Sakura quería protestar en voz alta, pero él no le dio ninguna oportunidad.

Después de un largo tiempo, Sakura se sonrojó y quiso mantenerse alejada de él, el hombre se sentó con las piernas cruzadas para ponerse en el camino,dejándola sin oportunidad de salir.

—Sasuke, eres malvado. ¿Lo sabes?—Sakura se sentó en el sofá desanimada.

Ella necesitaba encontrar un camino.

Sasuke asintió con su cabeza para afirmarlo.

¿Cuantos años tienes?

—27.

—Mira, eres cinco años mayor que yo. Debes ceder ante mí. No deberías decir no a lo que quiero hacer. No deberías obligarme a hacer lo que yo no quiero. No debes molestarme. No debes ignorar mi opinión ... —Su protesta asombró a Sasuke quien obtuvo un nuevo entendimiento sobre esta mujer.

Dejo que Sakura soltara sus enfados por completo.

—Si tienes tanta energía, no debemos perder la noche de bodas—.Sakura se calló enseguida al escuchar las palabras de Sasuke

—¡Sasuke !¡Ah! Espera y veras. ¡ me vengaré!—Sakura comenzó a pensar un plan de venganza miserablemente después de que Sasuke la encerró en la habitación.

—Voy a gastar todo tu dinero. Voy a ...ponerte los cuernos todos los días, me divorciaré y dividirás tu propiedad ...

Su dinero podría mantenerla por generaciones. —¿ponerme los cuernos? —Bien. —Entonces debería esforzarme para satisfacerla.¡¿Divorcio y dividir la propiedad? ¡sigue soñando una series de respuestas apareció en la mente de Sasuke, —Ah!—Sasuke entró de repente y hizo un movimiento que calló la boca de Sakura...

Otra noche que la dejó exhausta de nuevo.

Ah! Ah! Ah!¿Se casó con un hombre que toma afrodisiaco todos los días?

No se levantó hasta la tarde siguiente. Estaba tan cansada que tuvo que luchar para ir al baño a darse una ducha y vestirse, bajó a buscar algo de comer.

La señora Mei estaba a punto de contratar dos limpiadores. Cuando vio que Sakura bajaba las escaleras con un pijama, sonrió.

Dejó su bolso, y caminó hacia ella.

—Sakura, el señor está en la compañía hoy. Me ha mandado para prepararle más comida para comer después de que te despertara—.La Sra. Mei ya era bastante mayor y había experimentado mucho, así que sabía claramente que no había necesidad de preguntar por todo lo que ella veía y que era mejor que se lo guardara para sí misma.

—Gracias, señora Mei. Tengo mucha hambre. Lamento molestarla

—Sakura se sentó débilmente en la mesa del comedor. Después de que le sirvió los platos, Sakura los devoró como si no hubiera comido en los últimos días.

—Coma más despacio, no tenga prisa, no se ahogue. Tome un poco de zumo—La Sra. Mei mostró lástima cuando vio a Sakura terminar la comida. —

Casi todos los días Sakura se despierta después del mediodía y devora la comida como un lobo hambriento.

No _pueden seguir así—_. pensó.la Sra Mei, Tenía que recordarle a Sasuke que se controlara un poco Era bueno tener relaciones intimas , pero Sakura era demasiado débil para soportar su pasión.

Estando satisfecha, Sakura subió las escaleras con satisfacción. Le envió una dirección a Ino usando mensajes de Twitter para hacer una cita con ella.

Antes de irse de casa, la Sra. Mei recordó una cosa, y corrió al segundo piso para darle dos llaves a Sakura, que se estaba vistiendo.

Estas llaves, una para el chalét y otra para el auto, fueron dejadas por Sasuke antes de que se dirigiera a la compañía esta mañana.

En el garaje había un nuevo deportivo Maserati blanco. Este automóvil le recordó el BMW rosa, que fue regalado por su padre para su 20º cumpleaños y fue vendido en contra de su voluntad, lo amaba mucho, pero no sabía dónde estaba.

Conduciendo por la carretera ancha, el automóvil atrajo mucha atención.

Muchos conductores se apartaron del camino, porque tienen miedo de que puedan rayar ese automóvil de lujo.

Sakura llegó primero a la cafetería —Viejo Tronco—, pidió una taza de capuchino y se sentó en un rincón discreto para esperar a Ino.

Después de que ella sacó su teléfono para iniciar sesión en su cuenta de Instagram, sonó el teléfono y aparecieron nuevos mensajes que superaban el total de 99.

Los mensajes fueron enviados por conocidos, incluidos Keyta Yagami, Misaki Harada, Ino Yamanaka , Rock Lee y algunos amigos no muy conocidos Son todos aquellos amigos que ella intentó olvidarlos despues de que la familia Li se quedara en quiebra Sakura se tomó una selfie con el teléfono, cuando algo se le vino a la mente.

Con los ojos vagando, inclinó ligeramente la cabeza hacia un lado y se cubrió la boca con la mano que llevaba el anillo se sacó la selfie, la subió y escribió en el texto: —Papá, te extraño muchísimo. Estoy casada a verme cuando tengas tiempo.

Luego se conectó al Twitter e hizo la misma publicación, tiene más de 600 mil seguidores, ya que ella había subido muchas fotos que registraban su vida, incluyendo comida y viajes por todo el mundo.

Borró todas las fotos anteriores, excepto las relacionadas con su familia y dejó de seguir a todos los demás, excepto a su padre, Ino y Lee.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes que Sakura comenzará a recibir notificaciones del Instagran y Twitter. Su teléfono seguía sonando, pero Sakura simplemente lo ignoró, apagó el teléfono y esperó a Ino mientras tomaba una taza de café en silencio.

Cuando Yamanaka Ino llegó al cafetería con prisa, Sakura había bebido media taza de café.

Ino era una chica delgada. Después de recibir el mensaje de Sakura, ella inmediatamente pidió un descanso de medio día en el trabajo, no le dió tiempo ni de cambiar la ropa de trabajo y se vino había maquillado un poco su cara, aunque no suele usar, ojos grandes brillantes,notando que se habia aplicado una capa delgada de sombra en los ojos, y la boca estaba cubierta con brillo de labios, lo que hace que la gente se sienta más cómoda al verla.

Se conocieron hace seis años, en una accidente donde Sakura, sin saber nadar,cayo al mar, Ino justamente pasó por al lado y salvó la vida de Sakura. Ino no se atrevió a permanecer demasiado cerca de Sakura, ya que era elegante y vivía una vida de lujo. Si no fuera porque Sakura quiso hacer amiga de ella, no hubieran sido mejores amigas.

Después de que la familia Li se quedara en quiebra, Ino Yamanaka, que consideraba el trabajo como su vida, no fue a trabajar en un par de días ,junto con Lee, ayudó en el funeral de la abuela de Sakura y otros asuntos.

Ese día Ino simplemente se fue a su casa para cambiarse. Pero cuando regresó, Sakura ya se había mudado, y perdió el contacto con Sakura en los días, les pidió a sus amigos que la buscaran, pero no tuvieron éxitos. Ino había estado preocupada de que se suicidara, desde que Ino vio a Sakura en el café, sana y salva, la abrazó con fuerza.

—Ino, lo siento por hacerte preocupar—.Sakura dijo con lágrimas en los ojos, ya que sabía cómo se sentía Ino en ese momento era tan afortunada que aún tenía dos amigos de confianza. Qué bien...

—¿Dónde has estado? Tenía tanto miedo ...miedo de que ...—Ino estaba tan contenta de verla, que se atascó hablando

—Tonta, tengo todavía a mi padre, a ustedes, no haré eso—De hecho, ella quería suicidarse el día en que su padre se fue. Pero ella se desmayó más tarde.

—Dime dónde has estado. ¿Cómo estabas? Vi tu publicación de Twitter cuando estaba en camino. ¿Estás casada?—ino se secó las lágrimas, se calmó y se sentó frente a Sakura.

Ino realmente sintió pena por Sakura. Ya que todo el mundo sabía que antes de que ocurriera las desgracias a Sakura, tenía una vida increíblemente feliz y glamorosa.

Sakura y Hinata Hyuga, eran dos diosas reconocidas en la clase alta de la pení era de mente abierta y activa, mientras que Hinata era Mas tímida y elegante.

Tenían innumerables pretendientes. Como todos saben, Sakura era como una luna rodeada por una mirada de Dios, no sabía por qué ella se enamoró de Keyta, quien era un bastardo de verdad.

—Estoy muy bien en estos días. Y realmente me casé—sakura forzó una sonrisa, ya que quería parecer feliz.

Entonces Sakura le contó a Ino lo sucedido en los últimos días brevemente.

Cuando hablaba de Sasuke, ella mencionó: —Él es realmente bueno conmigo pero no puedo entender por qué—.y Ino frunció el ceño mientras escuchaba. Todo lo que le ocurrió a Sakura estos días a ella le pareció demasiada coincidencia .—Sakura, tomaste una decisión descuidada. Aunque tuvieron la primera noche juntos, no se conocen el uno con el otro, ¿verdad?

Esto también se le había ocurrido a Sakura . Pero no tenía más remedio.

Charlaron durante mucho tiempo. Estaba oscureciendo afuera, se marcharon de la cafetería y decidieron cenar juntas. Sakura estaba muy feliz.. Antes de despedirse, Sakura dijo: —¿Dónde trabajas ahora? Quiero trabajar contigo—.

—Ahora estoy vendiendo ropa en un centro comercial...¡Tú ... olvídalo!—Ino miró a Sakura, que todavía estaba bien vestida, pensando que sería mejor que no trabajara allí. El salario no era bajo en verdad. Pero el trabajo es muy duro.

—¿Por qué? Iré a buscarte allí mañana o más tarde. Recuerda pedirle a tu supervisor primero que verifique si está contratando personal —.Sakura llevo a Ino a su casa en el auto y no se fue hasta que vio a Ino subir las escaleras de su piso.

Sakura sacó su teléfono para ver la hora. Eran las nueve en punto. Ella hizo una llamada a Lee.

—Nos vemos en el mismo lugar, discoteca SOHO—Sakura colgó el teléfono, antes de que Lee hablara.

En la discoteca SOHO.

La vida nocturna acababa de comenzar. Así que el bar no estaba lleno de invitados todavía la tenue y parpadeante luz, varias personas bailaban apasionadamente al ritmo de la música con fuertes golpes de tambor y golpes de metal pesado.

Sakura pidió una copa de cóctel. El cantinero se balanceó suavemente, y con gracia y flexibilidad giró el mezclador en su mano. En solo un minuto, el cantinero le sirvió el cóctel con un limón.

Sakura sostuvo la copa, bebió el cóctel y encontró un rincón oscuro en el que decidió sentarse.

Diez minutos más tarde.

Después de estacionar su motocicleta, Lee caminó rápidamente hacia el bar

—¡Camarero!—Lee se sentó y pidió una copa de cóctel como la de Sakura.

Lee miró cuidadosamente a Sakura, que estaba sonriendo levemente, el diamente no paraba de brillar bajo la luz de la discoteca. Estaba contento de ver que ella seguía siendo la misma de antes.

—Oye, ¿no vas a explicarme que pasó?—Lee arregló su desordenado cabello Negro, por lo que Sakura pudo saber que había venido con su motocicleta a toda velocidad. Llevaba un nuevo pendiente de calavera en su oreja derecha, que brillaba de una manera peculiar.

¿Explicar qué? Me casé, tal y como lo ves—.Sakura tenía una sonrisa burlona.

Podría considerarse poco deshonesta de alguna manera, ya que se casó no mucho después de que falleciera su abuela.

Lee dijo frunciendo el ceño: —¡Sakura, no creo en lo que dices!Si te has quedado sin dinero, puedes trabajar y ganar dinero. Si no sabes cómo, mi novia y yo te podemos ayudar, pero ¿Por qué tienes que casarte con un hombre desconocido?—.Lo que Lee dijo deleitó un poco a Sakura. ¡Ay!¡Sabía que Ino y tu son mi mejores amigos!

—¿De qué te ries? ¿Eres tonta? —Lee no podía entender por qué le hacía tanta gracia a Sakura.

—Vete por ahí, tú si que estas tonto Simplemente me siento feliz—.Se sentía feliz, porque todavía poseía algo valioso.

—¡Definitivamente eres tonta! ¿Incluso te sientes feliz ahora?—Lee murmuró mientras miraba a Sakura sin expresión.

—¡Camarero, una botella de Royal Salute, por favor!¡Lee, vamos a emborracharnos esta noche!—Sakura se sintió tan alegre que todavía tenía un amigo que podía acompañarla para beber.

—Oye, oye, oye, ¿una botella de Royal Salute? Eso me cuesta un salario de tres meses o cuatro. ¡Me harás pobre!—Lee gritó. Ciertamente tenía algunos depósitos, pero el dinero lo había guardado para casarse con una mujer en lugar de utilizarlo en alcohol.

—No llores hombre, te invito yo!—Lee solía venir a este bar y se hizo muy amigo del gerente del bar. Sakura muchas veces disfrutaba de bebidas gratis cuando estaba con Lee y lo que pedían no era tan caro.A menos que pidan unas bebidas caras como esta vez, que el gerente del bar no podía invitarlos.

Pero podía hacer un descuento de todos modos.

—¡Sakura!¿De dónde sacaste el dinero?—Lee estiró su cuello para observar a Sakura con cuidado, para no pasar por alto ninguna de sus expresiones faciales.

—De mi esposo, por supuesto—.Wow wow wow. ¡su marido! Sakura se admiró de sí misma, ya que tenía la cara de decir eso de forma natural y fácil.

Un camarero les sirvió el licor pronto. Lee la sostuvo en sus brazos molestando a Sakura hasta que ella le dijera la verdad.

—Dime la verdad. ¿Te casaste con un viejo verde? De lo contrario, ¿cómo puede ser tan rico?—Es normal que Lee tenga esa sospecha.

Sakura se rió a carcajadas. ¿Qué tipo de expresión mostraría en la cara Sasuke si supiera que alguien lo llamara viejo verde? Sakura esperaba ver eso.

—Pues claro que no, crees que soy una persona de ese tipo? al escuchar eso, Lee se sintio mejor, sacó el alcohol y sirvió un poco a Sakura

—...—Sakura se que quedó un poco atascada al ver las acciones de Lee, ¿Desde cuándo se ha vuelto tan tacaño?

Sakura quería coger la botella entera y servirse ella sola—Habiamos quedado en que nos vamos a emborrachar

...

Después de beber algunos tragos, comenzaron una nueva conversación,recordando los viejos momentos, cuando Sakura engañando a su padre, salió a escondida para beber alcohol.

—Sakura, mañana le daré una paliza a Keyta—ahora que sabe que Sakura está sana y salva, siendo uno de su mejores amigos, decidió vengarse por ella

—¿Estás loca? ¿Cómo pudiste casarte así derrepente? ¡Qué tonta eres!— Lee tomó un trago. Cuanto más bebía, más sabroso se volvía el whisky. Él ni siquiera estaba dispuesto a dejar el vaso.

—Anda, no me llames tonta, a que te doy una paliza—Sakura eructó y quiso ir al baño. Entonces se puso de pie y se marchó hacia el baño balanceandose.

—Ey cuidado, no vallas a entrar en el baño de los hombres—Sakura ya había cometido el mismo error. Una vez se fue al baño de los hombres, cuando estaba muy borracha. Dos hombres estaban orinando en el baño, al ver entrar a una mujer borracha, terminaron de orinar y salieron corriendo.

Sakura los saludó con la mano, indicando que no volvería a suceder, ya que un vaso de whisky no era gran cosa aunque estaba balanceándose , ella mantuvo la mente despierta.

Después de salir del baño, Sakura se lavó la cara, sintiéndose mejor entonces.

Mientras se balanceaba hacia el asiento, ella tropezó con el escalón, y callo al suelo.

—Ah!¡Joder!—Madre mía, mi cara no, porfavor!

un hombre que estaba al lado suyo la intentó levantar, —Oh menos mal—dijo Sakura

—Grac...—Sakura de repente se quedó sin decir ni una sola palabra

¿Sakurita?!Keyta se sorprendió al ver a Sakura borracha en este lugar.

Sakura se puso seria de repente, sacudió la mano con fuerza, —No me llames Sakurita. ¡Qué asco me das!—Sakura se giró para irse, pero Keyta no la dejó ir tan fácilmente.

—Sakura, escucha. Puedo explicarlo—.Keyta pensó que ella era crédula, y planeó usar una excusa cualquiera para engañarla de nuevo, esperando que ella se enganchara.

Sakura estaba tan borracha que no tenía ninguna ventaja en ese momento. Por lo tanto, ella estaba tratando de deshacerse de él. Pero Keyta no quiso dejarla ir.

—Sueltame!—Sakura estaba un poco enojada, y se sintió bastante incómoda ya que estaba mareada.

—Sakura, no te dejaré ir. Mi padre me obligo a casarme con Misaki. Tú eres la única persona a la que amo. Vuelve conmigo, ¿de acuerdo? salvo el matrimonio, te puedo dar todo lo que tenías en el pasado,—Keyta notó el anillo de diamantes en la mano de Sakura, con los ojos nublados por el mal.

—Keyta, no sabia que tu eras tan hijo de puta!¿salvo el matrimonio?¿Quieres que yo sea tu amante?—Al escuchar las palabras de Keyta Sakura le dió una bofetada a la cara de Keyta.

—¡Sakura, no seas tan ingrata! ¡Te estoy dando una salida!—Cubriéndose la cara, Keyta estaba absolutamente furioso. Había mucha gente pasando por el baño abofeteado por una mujer lo deshonró por completo.

—¡Vete a la mierda! ¡No me importa lo que me des! ¡Aléjate de mí!—

Sakura se esforzó para que Keyta la soltara, y estaba a punto de escapar.

Pero Keyta agarró su cabello. Sakura se sintió adolorida y tuvo que arrastrar a Sakura de su muñeca hacia la habitación.

Lee había estado esperando a Sakura por un largo tiempo. ¿Podría ser que ella entró el baño de los hombres y fue detenida allí por un pícaro? Pensando en esto, Lee corrió inmediatamente hacia el baño y vio que Keyta arrastraba a Sakura a la habitación que estaba junto a la esquina que conducía al baño.

Lee sacó su teléfono e hizo una llamada a su pandilla de amigos —Estoy fuera del baño. Ven a ayudarme—.Luego corrió hacia Keyta furiosamente, Lee se lanzó dando un puñetazo a la cara de Keyta y le quitó las gafas.

Sakura aprovechó la oportunidad y se alejó de él. Keyta vio a Lee y sonrió con desdén Keyta sacó su teléfono para hacer una llamada, —Sal. Tengo un problema cerca del baño—.

Lee con una patada tiró el movil de Keyta y se lanzó nuevamente hacia él. Sakura al ver que estaba ganando Lee dio un suspiro.

Siete u ocho hombres aparecieron. Sakura conocía a un par de ellos, todos ignorantes y ricos de segunda generación.

Sakura vio que habia un jarrón a su lado, tiró las flores al suelo y rompió el jarrón contra la pared.

Sakura recogió un pedazo de cristal roto y lo colocó contra el cuello de Keyta, que estaba tirado en el suelo. —Si alguno de ustedes se atreve a venir, Keyta no saldrá vivo de aquí—.

—¡Sakura! —estas loca?

—Sí, creo que sí. Debe ser porque ha sufrido demasiado, y se volvió tan loca que quiere cometer un asesinato—.

...

Keyta no se veía bien, y no se atrevió a moverse mientras miraba la pieza de cristal que estaba colocada en su cuello.

—Oye, amigos! Si pueden derrotarla, tendremos una noche loca con ella más tarde—.Cuando Keyta terminó sus palabras,Lee golpeó con fuerza su cara.

Sakura estaba tan furiosa que presionó el trozo de cristal y rascó un poco el cuello. Ella realmente quería matarlo por un momento.

Esas segundas generaciones ricas saben que Sakura era una de las diosas más bella de la ciudad, todos quisieron dormir con ella.

Un par de ellos arrastraron a Lee a un lado, mientras que otros dos, que sabían un poco de Kung Fu, tirarón con fuerza su mano que sostenía el trozo de cristal y se lo arrebataron, Sakura cayó al suelo.

Keyta se levantó y le dio una patada a su barbilla: —Puta!¡Qué desgraciada eres, oye amigo, disfrutemos esta noche con mi Sakurita.

—Keyta! eres un hijo de puta!, qué desgraciado eres!—Lee se rebeló con todas sus fuerzas, pero fue en vano.

—¡Hijos de puta! ¡Sueltame! ¡Si te atreves a tocarme, te juro que te mataré!—

Sakura realmente quería matar a Keyta, cuando vio a esos hombres golpeando a Lee.

—Wow, no me dí cuenta de que te preocupabas tanto por él, tuvieron alguna noche loca juntas?

Keyta demostró todo lo que él era realmente.

—Ey hermano !

Los amigos de Lee están viniendo, parece que hay bastante. Lee empujó a los tres hombres que lo golpeaban, y señaló a los tios que le estaban pegando, —¡Dale una buena paliza.!

—¡Oye, mocoso! ¿Sabes quién soy?—Soy El hijo menor del alcalde de la ciudad.

Estaba tan asustado que quería defenderse diciéndole a los demás su familia.

A nadie le importó lo que era. Pronto los dos bandos entraron en peleas.

Estaba oscureciendo.

El asistente Suigetsu estaba llevando a su jefe a casa en el Maybach, el automóvil pasó por delante de la discoteca SOHO, Suigetsu prestó especial atención, ya que el bar era propiedad de su empresa.

—Eh? Jefe, hay un Maserati como el suyo, espere el número de matrícula también es el mismo ...Jefe, ¿le robaron su auto?—El asistente Suigetsu redució la velocidad para mirar el auto con claridad.

—No, se lo di a mi esposa—.Sasuke dijo sin emoción, lo que hizo que Suigetsu confundiera el acelerador con el freno. El coche aceleró de repente , afortunadamente no causó accidente y siguieron el camino.

—Jefe, ¿se caso?—El asistente Suigetsu hizo la pregunta con voz muy baja. ¿Por qué él no sabía algo tan importante?

—Sí.—Sasuke admitió directamente. El asistente Suigetsu penso:— _Al jefe siempre odió el matrimonio. ¿Por qué se casó en secreto?_

—¿Dónde viste ese auto?—Algo no estaba bien. Era tan tarde y esa mujer todavía estaba afuera?

—Fuera de nuestra discoteca, SOHO—.

El coche giró en una intersección y se dirigió a SOHO.

El asistente Suigetsu estacionó el auto al lado del Maserati. Sasuke bajó del auto y encendió un cigarrillo mientras se apoyaba en la puerta del automóvil.

Luego le indicó a Suigetsu que verificara la foto en la licencia de matrimonio y buscara a esa mujer en la discoteca.

Dos minutos después, el asistente Suigetsu salió corriendo, —Jefe, un grupo de personas está peleando a golpes fuera del baño. Veo a su esposa allí. Parece que va a ...matar a un hombre—.

—Llevame hasta ahi!—Sasuke se dirigió hacia la barra con un cigarrillo en la boca.

Cerca del Baño

—¡detenganse!—Todos ellos estaban asustados por la voz fría del hombre, y dejaron de luchar involuntariamente.

* * *

**Hasta aquí el capítulo 6 espero l****es siga gustando. ****que estén bien a los que siguen esta Historia besos espero sus review**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola a todos vamos con el siguiente capitulo como ya saben los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen si no que son de Masashi Kishimoto y como también el libro que es de Jeonie gracias a todos.**

**A leer...**

* * *

**Capítulo 7 El esposo de Sakura/Primer día de trabajo**

Vieron a un hombre con una camisa blanca de pie con una mano en el bolsillo del pantalón y el otro sosteniendo un cigarrillo medio fumado bajo la tenue luz cuyo rostro no se podía ver con claridad.

Era como un mensajero de la noche oscura, misterioso, de sangre fría y agresivo, una persona escalofriante incluso a espectadores en el pasillo se dispersaron de inmediato, y ninguno de ellos se atrevió a hacer un sonido. Solo la música de DJ siguió sonando.

—¿Quién es ese? ¿Cómo te atreves a intervenir?—El hijo menor del alcalde gritó, pero en ese momento, su voz parecía menos agresiva.

—Sakura, ven aquí—.Solo estas palabras hicieron que la gente se sintiera un poco cálida.

Sakura no se sintió gratamente sorprendida cuando vio a Sasuke por aquí, pero un poco asustada de ver a Sasuke delante suyo, ya no estaba nada borracha, este hombre le hace recordar todos los problemas...

Sakura caminó hacia él naturalmente. Cuanto más se acercaban, más indescriptiblemente más segura se sentía , obedientemente, se colocó a su lado. Keyta y Lee la miraron, boquiabiertos por la sorpresa .

Nunca habían visto a Sakura comportarse de una manera tan obediente.

—Jefe, me he puesto en contacto con el —Tiburón— —.El asistente Suigetsu lo dijo en voz baja, pero todo el mundo lo oyó¿El —Tiburon—?!—¿El jefe de la mafia en la ciudad?¿Quién es ese hombre? Este hombre podría llamar al —Tiburon— como si nada.

nadie dijo nada más.

Tres minutos después.

En solo tres minutos, el —Tiburón—, en pijama, llegó aquí desde la cama de una mujer, seguido de una pandillas de hombres.

—Jefe, ¿qué te trajo aquí?—Después de componerse, el —Tiburón—recordó arreglar su pijama. No fue hasta entonces se dió cuenta que estaba descalzo.

Estaba claro que no se atrevió a ofender a este jefe. Si no fuera por Sasuke, no podría ser el jefe de la mafia de la ciudad.

Los otros estaban enraizados en el suelo con miedo.— ¿Quién demonios es este hombre?—Incluso el —Tiburón— lo llamó jefe.

Los ojos de Sasuke estaban nublados por el disgusto, miró a Sakura y luego se fijó en Lee.

—Dejen ir a los amigos de Lee , salvo Lee y Keyta, a todos los demás cortenle un brazo, y sáquenlo de la ciudad—Lee...

—No!—Todos escucharon las oraciones, como si Sasuke fuera el Rey del Infierno. Cuando mencionó a Lee, Sakura lo interrumpió de inmediato y dio un paso adelante como si estuviera protegiendo a su propio hijo sabia que Sasuke estaba cabreado porque bebió con Lee, pero debo protegerlo, siendo su mejor amiga.

El —Tiburon— y el asistente Suigetsu se pusieron nerviosos. Cómo se atrevió esta mujer a interrumpir a Sasuke, e incluso desafiarlo para proteger a otro hombre. Realmente esperaban ver su final.

Sasuke miró a Sakura con ojos agudos. Sakura comenzó a hablar, —Em, obligué a Lee a que me acompañara aquí. No le hagas daño, o ...

¿O que?—¿Pegarle?¡¿Amenazarle?¡Ella está buscando problemas! —El asistente se frotó los ojos y miró a la esposa de Sasuke desesperadamente.

—¿O qué?Hum—Sasuke se pellizcó la barbilla y la miró, enviando una señal de advertencia.

—Anda, vámonos a casa, porfa—Sakura intentó suplicarlo.

Eh. Funcionó. Al ver a Sasuke salir, Sakura lo siguió con entusiasmo.

el —Tiburón— estaba a punto de hablar con el asistente Suigetsu , pero casi se atragantó con su saliva. Oh Dios mío. ¿Estaba soñando?Fue inesperado que Sasuke escuchara a alguien.

El asistente Suigetsu remontó el paso para seguir a Sasuke

Después de que Sasuke se fuera, la temperatura del ambiente se elevó rápidamente. el —Tiburón— reaccionó, hizo un gesto a sus subordinados y se fue. Gimoteos y gritos de ayuda se escucharon enseguidas.

Lee y Keyta se quedaron en blanco mientras veían a los demás ser golpeados, y sus mentes no reaccionaron ante lo que acababa de pasar, tampoco sabían quién era ese hombre, quién apareció de repente y se comportó como Shura. ¿Era el marido de Sakura?Ambos descubrieron quién era al mismo tiempo y se miraron con expresión nerviosa.

Keyta sabía por qué ese hombre los ha dejado ir a él y a Lee. Sakura intercedió por Lee y él... Supuso que ese hombre quería tratarlo personalmente.

Independientemente de los gritos, Keyta se fue rápidamente a casa para investigar a ese hombre.

Chalét de Villa Circo

Sakura se fue a casa con Sasuke en el auto conducido por el asistente Suigetsu .En cuanto a su Maserati, lo dejaron fuera del bar Sasuke cerro los ojos para descansar sin decir ni una sóla palabra, mientras que Sakura se avergonzaba de decir algo con el asistente Suigetsu en el auto.

Después de entrar al chalét, Sakura se cambió los zapatos, corrió a su habitación de arriba y vomitó en el excusado .

Sakura siguió vomitando mientras limpiaba el excusado. En poco tiempo, el baño estaba lleno de olor a alcohol.

Sakura limpió la boca y abrió la ventana del baño para tomar un poco de aire fresco.

No pasó mucho tiempo y volvio para vomitar. Luego se cepilló los dientes y se acostó directamente, ya que no tenía ganas de bañarse.

Aturdida, sintió que alguien le daba agua y entró en un sueño profundo.

Sasuke se enfadó, cuando vio a Sakura dormirse como si nada hubiera pasado,no hizo más que irse a su escritorio con el teléfono de Sakura.

Tenía mucho tiempo para arreglar cuentas.

En el escritorio.

Sasuke abrió el teléfono de Sakura, introdujo su contraseña y escribió —Marido— en el campo de nombre de abrió la aplicación Instagram y agregó su cuenta a sus contactos, y creó un seguimiento mutuo en Twitter.

También descargó las otras aplicaciones sociales que tenía, y la agregó a los contactos.

Después de eso, devolvió su teléfono y regresó a su habitación, porque no quería acostarse con una mujer ebria.

A la mañana siguiente.

Sakura no se despertó hasta las 10 a.m. Con un dolor de cabeza que no podía aguantar. se lavó la cara, se enjuagó la boca y bajó las escaleras en busca de algo de comer.

Además de la señora Mei, hay otras dos mujeres en el primer piso: una mujer de mediana edad y una mujer de unos treinta años.

La señora Mei, que estaba mandando trabajos, caminó hacia Sakura para verla.

—Sakura, ellas son nuevas sirvientas recomendadas por la agencia de limpieza. Ella es la Sra. Yukari, se encargara de las tareas del hogar en el piso de arriba, y ella es Mirai, que se encargara de las tareas de la planta baja . Yukari,Mirai, ella es nuestra señora—.

¡Buenos días mi dama!—Ambas fueron entrenadas especialmente por la agencia de ama de casa , sus capacidades de servicio son las mejores de su sector.

Saludaron a Sakura justo después de que la Sra. Mei la presentara.

—Hola, no hace falta que me llamen señora, pueden llamarme Sakura—.Sakura asintió con la cabeza hacia ellas.

—Bien, gracias, Sakura—.Las dos sirvientas dieron un suspiro de alivio en secreto, ya que descubrieron que era fácil de llevarse bien con Sakura.

La Sra. Mei les ordenó que comenzaran a trabajar, y fue a la cocina para servir a Sakura un plato de sopa.

—Bebió demasiado anoche?El alcohol no es bueno. No beba tanto en el futuro—.La señora Mei no pudo evitar ponerse un poco dura cuando vio a Sakura, que no se veía bien. Afortunadamente, Sakura fue tan amable que no le importó su charla.

—De acuerdo. Gracias, señora Mei—.Después de terminar la sopa, se sintió mucho mejor en un minuto.

Sakura apaciguó su hambre con algo de comida entonces. —¿Se habrá ido a trabajar?

La señora Mei sabía a quién se refería. —Sí, El señor se fue a la compañía esta mañana temprano y dijo que debes decirle si sales—.

...

Sakura se quedó sin palabras de todos modos, no era difícil hacerlo. Pensó cuidadosamente y concluyó que si no fuera por el hecho de que Sasuke apareció repentinamente anoche, no podía imaginar qué les sucedería a Lee y a ella.

Sakura regresó a la habitación de arriba, sacó su teléfono y abrió el Instagram y Twitter. Enseguida saltó numerosas notificaciones, 99 y 999 mensajes nuevos respectivamente.

Ella echó un vistazo a los comentarios recientes, solo para descubrir que los llamados buenos amigos de la clase alta expresaban hipócritamente su preocupació ó comentarios de todo los tipos, incluidos aquellos que se sorprendieron con el anillo de diamantes comentaron.

El mismo caso pasó con Misaki en su historial de Instagram. La preocupación untuosa de Misaki le provoco asco, rsolo respondió a Ino a Lee. Luego envió un mensaje a Ino, cuyo nombre de usuario era FishBall, a través de Instagram para informarle que iría a su lugar de trabajo para echar un vistazo.

Antes de cerrar la aplicación, vislumbró un nuevo contacto llamado —

Uchiha— en la lista de chat.

¿Sasuke? Sakura miró sus publicaciones, sólo habia publicaciones de promoción relacionada con SL international Group en el campo comercial. Debe ser é recordó claramente que no lo agregó a los contactos. ¿Cuándo se agregaron el uno al otro?

De todos modos, antes de vestirse, abrió la ventana de chat y escribió un

mensaje:

—Jefe, voy a salir con una amiga

Ella se puso una ropa de manga corta y Apareció un nuevo mensaje, que era de Sasuke

—¿A dónde?¿Con quien?

Sakura puso los ojos en blanco y respondió: —A encontrar un trabajo,—Cón Ino.

—No es necesario que vayas a buscar un trabajo—.

—No me importa. Adiós—.Sakura guardó el teléfono en su bolso y decidió no contestarle.

Sakura eligió no conducir el automóvil de lujo para postularse para el trabajo.

Ella caminó por un largo tiempo. Antes de que ella sufriera una insolación, tomó un taxi.

Centro Comercial: La Corona

Este centro comercial se llamaba —Las coronitas—, pertenecía a la familia Li, pero ahora es propiedad de Yagami Ryoga, por lo tanto, cambió el nombre por —La corona—Sakura miró el centro comercial emocionada . Ella recuperaría todo lo que pertenecía a la familia Li algún día, apesar de que tenía que confiar en ese hombre.

Ino trabajaba como dependienta en Ladies Fashion. Antes de que llegara Sakura, Ino ya le había dicho a su supervisor que a su amiga le gustaría trabajar aquí.

La supervisora decidió contratar a Sakura, ya que era hermosa, elegante y sociable, aunque no tenía experiencia laboral.

—Sakura, te especializaste en cine y televisión en la universidad. ¿Por qué quieres trabajar aquí?—Ino estaba realmente confundida.

Sakura sonrió y no contestó. Ella estaba demasiado avergonzada para decirlea que fue por la culpa de Misaki Harada. Sakura tuvo muchas oportunidades de hacer prácticas relacionadas con el cine y la televisión en la universidad, pero Misaki jugó con sus truquitos para que la rechazaran.

Muchos de sus compañeros de clase habían actuado en muchos anuncios y películas antes de la graduación, llegando a ser un poco famosos, mientras que ella no lo no tuvo el valor de postularse para un trabajo en compañías de podía esperar las oportunidades para cambiar de trabajo.

Por la noche, Sakura yacía en la cama, pensando durante dos horas si echar a Sasuke si entrará a la habitación.

Sin embargo, Sasuke no regresó esa noche. A la mañana siguiente, la Sra Mei le dijo que Sasuke acababa de hacerse cargo del negocio y que estaba tan ocupado que se quedaría en la compañía por unos días. Sakura dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio en secreto, ya que no necesitaba enfrentarlo en los siguientes días.

Hoy es el primer día de trabajo para Sakura. Para no ser tan llamativa, compró una motocicleta.

La marca de ropa para la que trabajaba se llamaba Yuchi, una marca nacional de alta gama. Sakura compró ropa de esta marca dos veces. Pero ella no sabía qué compañía poseía esta marca.

Después de que Ino le presentara a Sakura el ambiente de trabajo, comenzaron a limpiar la tienda.

Sakura limpió todas las perchas como lo hizo Ino, y estaba jadeando cuando terminó.

—Sakura, ¿estás bien?—Mirando a Sakura con la frente sudorosa preocupada,Ino estaba un poco preocupada de que no pudiera acostumbrarse a tan pesado trabajo manual.

Estoy bien. Puedo manejar eso. Solo que hace un poco de calor—.Sakura continuó trabajando. El centro comercial aún no se abrió, por lo que los aires acondicionados no funcionaban.

—Vale, tengan mucho cuidado—.Cada uno de ellos era responsable de un área que estaba claramente definida.

Cuando llegó el momento de hacer negocios, Sakura estaba un poco incómoda ,ya que no sabía cómo saludar a los clientes.

El supervisor instruyó a Ino para que le enseñara cómo atender a los clientes.

Aquellos que comprarían ropa de esta marca eran todos ricos ha pasado 1 hora, Sakura reconoció a la persona que no se esperaba encontrar en su primer día de trabajo, era Hinata Hyuga

* * *

**Hasta aquí el capítulo 7 espero l****es siga gustando. ****que estén bien a los que siguen esta Historia besos espero sus review**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola a todos vamos con el siguiente capitulo como ya saben los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen si no que son de Masashi Kishimoto y como también el libro que es de Jeonie gracias a todos.**

**A leer...**

* * *

**Capítulo 8 La prima mayor de Misaki Harada/Hombre del asiento trasero**.

—Sakura ...¿Li?—tomada del brazo de su novio, Hinata miró incrédula a Sakura vestida con el uniforme.

—¡Hola!—Reprimiendo la vergüenza, Sakura los saludó.

—¿Tu trabajas aqui?—De hecho, Hinata en realidad no odiaba a Sakura. Eran compañeras de clase durante seis años desde la escuela secundaria. Pero después la desprecio sólo por que creía que era muy tonta en relaciones de amor.

Hinata sabía claramente qué tipo de persona eran Keyta y Misaki: una escoria y una Zorra, mientras que Sakura los tomaba como tesoros le advirtió a Sakura sobre eso. Pero Sakura pensó que Hinata se había enamorado de Keyta e intentaba provocar problemas entre ellos a propósito, nunca habia visto a alguien más tonta que ella: esto era lo que pensaba Hinata de ella en aquel momento.

Finalmente, Sakura entendió las verdaderas intenciones de los demás pero ya era demasiado tarde.

—Sí, ¿puedo ayudarte?—Aunque hoy es mi primer día en el trabajo, tengo buen gusto. ¿Los puedo ayudar?—Sakura pronto superó la vergüenza y se comportó con gracia.

Sakura recordó la advertencia bien intencionada de Hinata hace mucho tiempo,que fue tomada como maliciosa por ella.

Qué tonta era! Se enfadó con aquellas personas que la trataban bien, mientras que a Keyta y a Misaki, Sakura los trataba como tesoros.

Hinata reemplazó su sorpresa con indiferencia, —Está bien. Conoces mi estilo. Te estaré esperando—.

Sakura recordó cuidadosamente el estilo de Hinata: generalmente de colores brillantes, madura y de moda.

Hinata tiró a su novio al sofá para esperar a Sakura. Mirando a Sakura, que estaba recogiendo ropa con la ayuda de Ino, Hinata mostró una expresión complicada en sus ojos.

—Señorita Hyuga, cuánto tiempo sin verte !—La gerente acaba de llegar. Al ver a Hinata sentada en el sofá, dejó su bolso para saludar a esta distinguida invitada.

A Hinata le gustaba esta marca. Así que gastó cientos de miles de dólares, o íncluso millones de dólares, comprando ropa aquí todos los años.

—Sí.—Hinata respondió fríamente mientras miraba la revista de recién llegados.

La gerente se había acostumbrado a su frialdad. Al ver a Sakura, una nueva empleada, que recogía la ropa con la ayuda de Ino, frunció el ceño: —Moli, toma su lugar y recoge la ropa para la señorita Hyuga—.

Moli tenía experiencia. Ella claramente sabía que Hinata era rica y potencial.

Pero Sakura saludó a Hinata antes de que Moli la viera, después de que la gerente dio la instrucción, Moli rió disimuladamente. Pero...

—No es necesario. Sigue adelante con tu trabajo. Ella está bien—.Hinata señaló a Sakura, que caminaba hacia ella con la ropa.

—Señorita Hyuga, ella es nueva. Me temo que no está calificada para servir...

—Te digo que no hace falta—Hinata interrumpió a la gerente con impaciencia.

La gerente, avergonzada, miró a Sakura que tenía la ropa en las manos.

Ella se quedó asombrada entonces.—_¿Esa no es Sakura?_ —Pensó la gerente

Hinata miró la ropa elegida por Sakura: una blusa de gasa sin cuello roja con una hilera de botones decorativos en el centro,un culotte de rodilla negro y un vestido de seda naranja con un cinturón del mismo color.

Hinata asintió con satisfacción y fue al probador para probarse las ropas.

Sakura estaba un poco nerviosa, preguntándose si Hinata le impedía trabajar con normalidad. Sakura vio a la mujer del uniforme de gerente, y se quedó sorprendida.

—No jodas! tan mala suerte tengo?—Se Preguntó Sakura a sí misma Mirando cuidadosamente a la gerente que estaba sonriéndole, Sakura finalmente confirmó que era ella...la prima mayor de Misaki, Misa Harada. —¡Maldición!— Sakura pensó,sabia que tendría días difíciles en el futuro.

Cinco minutos después, Hinata salió con su propia ropa.

Cuando Sakura estaba perpleja, Hinata le dijo a su novio: —me los compro ve a pagarlas—.

Hinata le dio la ropa a Sakura y se dio la vuelta para echar un vistazo a otras prendas, mientras esperaba a su novio.

Sakura llevó la ropa a la caja felizmente. Era la primera vez que intentaba vender ropa y tuvo éxito estaba tan feliz que no sabía cómo expresarse.

—¡Gracias!—Después de que el novio de Hinata pagó la cuenta, Sakura expresó sinceramente su gratitud hacia ella.

—Adiós.—Hinata hizo un gesto de despedida, y se fue con su novio del brazo.

—Gracias por su visita, señorita Hyuga ¡Esperamos su próxima visita!—

Misa los acompañó hasta la puerta.

Como era de esperar, poco más tarde de que Hinata se fuera, Misa comenzó a aprovecharse de Sakura.

—Sakura, anunciaremos una venta especial fuera de temporada en los próximos dos días. Elige una chaqueta del año pasado y reparte folletos en el exterior del centro comercial con Ino—.

Que mierda! Sakura soltó una palabrota en su interior, Si no la malinterpretaba, esa odiosa mujer le pidió a Ino y a ella que usaran una chaqueta para hacer un anuncio afuera donde la temperatura era de 37 o 38 ℃.!

—Por lo que sé, nuestra tienda nunca vende ropa fuera de temporada—.Sakura nunca había visto ninguna tienda de marcas famosas como esta que vendía ropa fuera de temporada.

—Sí, tienes razón. Pero organizaremos una venta especial fuera del centro comercial, en lugar de en la tienda—.A Misa le preocupaba a quién debería asignarle la tarea. Justamente Sakura entró a trabajar. ¡Gracias a dios!

—No creo que sea una forma adecuada de hacer un anuncio ...

—¿No es apropiado?¿Quién te crees que eres?¿Hija de la familia Li?

¿aún te crees propietaria de la empresa SNG?¿O la dueña de —Las Coronitas?—¡Haz lo que yo te diga! De lo contrario, ¡Ino y tu serán despedidas!

—Misa interrumpió ferozmente a Sakura. Su prima y Keyta se amaban y fue Sakura quien intervino y los separó. Por lo tanto, su prima se sentía infeliz en casa todos los días. Para Misa, Sakura era una zorra.

Sakura inspiró profundamente con lágrimas en los ojos. ¡Nadie se atrevió a hablarle de esta manera! Ella podría renunciar el trabajo. Pero el trabajo era muy importante para Ino. Entonces ella no podía meterla en problemas.

—¡Vámonos!

_¡Otra persona más a la lista de venganza, espera y verás, te arrempentirás algún día y pagarás por todo esto!_— Sakura pensó.

Sakura se dirigió furiosa al almacén y eligió una chaqueta roja para ella y una de manga corta blanca para Ino.

—Sakura, ¿estás bien?—Ino realmente estaba preocupada por ella. Ella podía soportar una tarea tan dura, pero Sakura nunca había experimentado unas condiciones tan difíciles.

—Ino, estoy bien. Las circunstancias cambian con el paso del tiempo lo haré lo mejor posible. ¡Lo intentaré!—Sakura haría todo lo posible para cumplir esta tarea Si ella fracasara renunciaría el trabajo y a tomar por culo.

Sakura y Ino salieron del centro comercial, mientras que la gente que había en el centro las miraron con una mirada de extrañas.

Un minuto después de que salieran, Sakura podía sentir que se ponía a sudar.

Se abanicó con los folletos y se perdió en la confusión mientras miraba a los transeúntes.

Ambas llevaban una chaqueta, atrayendo mucha atención. Ino llevó a Sakura a una calle cercana.

—Vamos. No está permitido repartir folletos en la entrada del centro comercial. Podemos ir allí. Hay muchos transeúntes—.Ino repartió folletos en sus años de escuela secundaria. Entonces no era un gran problema para ella.

Sakura oyó decir a la gente que pasaba al lado suya: —No están bien de la cabeza—, mientra seguía débilmente a Ino.

—No, no lo creo. ¿No las ves repartiendo folletos? ¡Debe ser su jefe el que está loco!

—Tienes razón. Están siendo explotadas—.

...

Sakura se animó instantáneamente por escuchar a otros decir que Misa estaba loca Siguiendo lo que ino estaba haciendo, comenzó a repartir su primer folleto, —Hola, por favor ...eche un vistazo a este folleto—.

Una mujer de mediana edad agitó su mano de inmediato para rechazarla.

Sakura retiró el folleto con frustración y de repente no estaba de humor, —¿qué rayos?. No lo necesitan en absoluto. ¡Es solo una pérdida de dinero y trabajo!

La chaqueta roja brillante desató su encanto, y su rostro estaba crudo con quemaduras del sol, visto como un todo, sus mejillas estaban coloreadas.

—Chica, ¿estás vendiendo ropa?—Una mujer de unos cincuenta años vino a preguntarle a Sakura, que estaba de mal humor.

—Sí, tendremos una venta especial en la puerta del centro comercial —La Corona— mañana, justo allí. Si está interesada, puede tomar un folleto y ver qué hay allí. ¡Es realmente una gran venta!—Sakura se secó el sudor y sonrió adorablemente.

—Yuchi?—He oído hablar de esta marca. Mi hija la tiene, pero es muy cara.

—.La mujer mostró algo de lástima,como si no hubiera comprado nunca.

Sakura sonrió, —Señora, mire lo que llevo puesto ahora. Su precio de etiqueta es de 6,999 dólares mañana tendremos un 80% de descuento. Con solo 1,400 dólares, se puede llevar una ropa de calidad a un precio bastante económico.—La adorable sonrisa en su rostro sonrojado fue captada por un hombre en el asiento trasero de un lujoso automóvil, que estaba esperando el semáforo.

Fue la primera vez que Akasuna Sasori vio a Sakura, que sonrió de manera adorable y sencilla a pesar de que vestía una gruesa chaqueta en un día tan caluroso. Interesante...

Cuando el semáforo se puso verde, el automóvil se alejó lentamente.

En el centro comercial, Misa llamó a Misaki y le contó lo que sucedió hoy.

Misaki no pudo evitar sonreír en voz alta al oír que Sakura estaba hecha para repartir Folletos al aire libre con una chaqueta.

—Has hecho un buen trabajo, prima. Ahora estoy en otra ciudad. Trátala como quieras antes de que vuelva, que será en unos días—. Misaki dijo—Sakura, te haré sufrir.

—Créeme—Si ella se atreve a imponerme, su pobre amiguita también será mandada a la calle—Cuando colgó el teléfono, Misa sonrió desdeñosamente.

Los folletos fueron entregados después de dos horas. Ino compró dos botellas de agua helada. Sakura bebió la mitad de la botella en un suspiro. La luz del sol ardiente la quemaba sitiendo mareos. Deben regresar o si no, correrán riesgo de sufrir una insolación.

Cuando regresaron a la tienda, Sakura se sintió como un pez en el agua era justamente la hora de almuerzo. —Oh, volviste en el momento correcto. ¿Lo calculaste?

Ambas guardaron silencio. Sakura puso los ojos en blanco hacia Misa y se quitó la chaqueta que estaba empapada de sudor.

—¡Mira lo que le has hecho a la chaqueta! ¡Nadie la comprará! ¡ahora la tienes que pagar!—Misa puso una mirada de disgusto. Ino también sudaba mucho, pero Misa no le pidió que comprara la chaqueta ya que Ino no era rica, si la hiciera comprar el abrigo, alómejor puede dejar este trabajo si ella renunciara, Sakura se iría, también ...

—¡Misa, no te pases!—Sakura miró a esta desgraciada con ira. —¡Que rayos.—, Sakura no se habría puesto esta chaqueta si Misa no se lo hubiera obligado!

—Sakura, ¿estás contradiciendo a tu superior? Llámame Gerente Harada en horas de trabajo, y ve a pagar la chaqueta. De lo contrario, ¡Recogan toda su basura y vallanse a su maldita casa—Escuchando lo que Misa acaba de decir, Ino se dio cuenta de su intención resultó que ella estaba amenazando a Sakura con despedirla. No era un gran problema renunciar al trabajo sabiendo que la gerente era una mujer así. —YO...

Sakura agarró a su amiga, que igualmente estaba furiosa como ella, —La compraré. ¡Solo es una chaqueta!—Fue al vestuario y sacó la tarjeta negra de su bolso.

Con un poco de vacilación y regresó, ¡pensando que le devolverá a Sasuke el doble cuando tuviera dinero!

Cuando Sakura puso la tarjeta negra en la caja, Misa se quedó asombrada como se esperaba. ¿Cómo podría esta mujer obtener una tarjeta VIP de edición limitada? Incluso en virtud de su familia anterior, ella no podría tener una de estas tarjetas, había estado trabajando aquí durante años y solo habia visto una vez, que fue utilizada por el hombre más rico de un país vecino.

—¿Qué miras? ¡Gerente Harada, con tarjeta por favor!—Al ver su asombro, Sakura se sintió un poco a gusto.

Cuando deslizaba la tarjeta, Misa todavía murmuraba: —¿La mantiene un hombre rico?

Lo que Misa suponía era lo correcto, ¡porque ella era la mujer de Sasuke!

—En el caso de que me mantenga alguien, ¿podrías encontrar a un hombre así? ya que tu marido no tiene tiempo de darte lo que quieres, y te sientes sola por la noche—Sakura había visto a esta mujer abrir una habitación en el hotel con un hombre. Pero Misa y su esposo solo se ocupaban de sus propios amores sin preocuparse el uno por el otro.

—¡Sakura, qué mierda estas diciendo!—¿Cómo sabia Sakura que ella y su marido tenían sus propios amores? Misa estaba tan agitada que el cajero la miró también.

Desdeñada a decir demasiado, Sakura guardó el abrigo en su casillero después de pagar la cuenta, y llevó a Ino a buscar un lugar para almorzar, cada miembro del personal tenía cuarenta minutos para el almuerzo. Ino llevó a Sakura a una pequeña calle que estaba detrás del centro comercial, donde los restaurantes estaban ubicados uno al lado del otro, eligieron un restaurante para comer y comenzaron a charlar en los asientos.

—Sakura, no te sometas a ti misma. Puedo cambiar mi trabajo—.Aunque Ino parecía débil, en realidad era muy ruda.

—No importa. Mira. Podemos intentar soportarlo primero. Si no lo podemos soportar, ¡podemos irnos juntas para encontrar un nuevo trabajo!¡ Con tu experiencia laboral no será un problema para ti !—Si Sakura dejara a Ino trabajando con tal gerente, tampoco sería una buena idea.

Cuando se apresuraron a la tienda, cuarenta minutos acababan de pasar.

Misa no estaba allí. Quizás ella también fue a almorzar. Sakura dio un suspiro de alivio porque finalmente pudieron disfrutar de la paz por un tiempo.

—Ino, Sakura, la gerente les ordenó que desenvuelvan y cuelguen todas las chaquetas del año pasado del almacén—dijo Moli, aprovechando que su cliente se fuera a probar ropa.

Al oir lo que acaba de decir Moli, miles de insultos pasaron por su mente.

Sakura juró que hoy debia ser el día más repugnante de su vida, cuando Sasuke, el bastardo, tomó su virginidad y que además la forzó para firmar el acuerdo matrimonial , ella no estaba tan furiosa como ahora.

* * *

**Hasta aquí el capítulo 8 espero l****es siga gustando. ****que estén bien a los que siguen esta Historia besos espero sus review**

**Subire el capitulo 9 durante el día como recompensa de haberme ausentado estos días perdonnnn nos vemos. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola a todos vamos con el siguiente capitulo como ya saben los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen ya que son de Masashi Kishimoto y como también el libro que es de Jeonie gracias a todos.**

**A leer...**

* * *

**Capítulo 9 Bebiste/Divorciados con éxito**

Después de que Sakura y Ino fueron al almacén, Ino sacó varias bolsas de chaquetas. El polvo en el aire hizo que Sakura contuviera la respiración.

Abrió las bolsas negras y sacó las chaquetas una tras otra para colgarlas. Varias horas pasaron sin ser notadas.

Las tres en punto de la tarde era normalmente el final del turno de la mañana Habían trabajado horas extras durante media hora y nadie vino a cambiarles el turno.

—¿Cómo pudiste aguantar a Misa?—Sakura sacó una gran bolsa de chaquetas con todas sus fuerzas a un espacio abierto. Como el almacén no tenía aire acondicionado, sus caras estaban cubiertas de sudor.

—Sinceramente, ella era mala, pero no tan repugnante como ahora, antes de que vinieras aquí. ¿Te guardaba rencor?—Esta era la pregunta sobre la que Ino se había estado preguntando.

—Ella es la prima de Misaki—.Cada vez que se veían, ella nunca la trató amistosamente, y menos aún ahora, que está bajo su control. Ino asintió con la cabeza y sacó un pedazo de pañuelo del bolsillo para limpiar el sudor con ternura de la cara de Sakura.

Al ver lo que Ino estaba haciendo, Sakura le dio un gran beso. Ino se sobresaltó porque no estaba preparada.

—Sakura, me asustaste—.Palmeando su corazón que latía más rápido exageradamente, Ino puso los ojos en blanco ante la traviesa Sakura y negó con la cabeza para mostrar su aparente renuencia.

—¡Jajaja, qué tímida eres!—Sakura todavía estaba feliz. Aunque nunca antes había hecho un trabajo tan pesado, al menos tenía a su mejor amiga acompañándola.

—Por cierto, ¿tu esposo no era muy rico?¿Cómo podría permitirte trabajar aquí?

—Él? Él ha estado ocupado con su trabajo y no tiene tiempo para preocuparse por mi, además esto no es lo que él puede controlar. No quiero que él me vigile siempre. Después de todo, ya no soy la mujer adinerada de antes.—

Sakura recordó, de este modo, sus desgracias. Ahora no puede seguir siendo la chica despreocupada de antes Ya tenía que afrontar la realidad. Si ella volviera a vivir su vida como antes, no tendrá ningún sentido.

Ino lo entendió, asintiendo con la cabeza.

Ellas conversaron y trabajaron. El tiempo voló y cuando trabajaron dos horas más, el supervisor de la tienda entró, —Ahora pueden salir del trabajo. La gerente ya se ha ido—.Santa mierda ¡Misa no las había dejado ir, incluso cuando ella no estaba trabajando!

Se cambiaron de ropa y se fueron del trabajo después de una simple limpieza.

Sakura y Ino se despidieron en la puerta del centro comercial, ya que se dirigieron a diferentes direcciones cuando iban a casa.

Tan pronto como llegó a la villa, se quitó la ropa y se fue a bañar tumbada en la bañera con cansancio, finalmente encontró un momento para relajarse por completo.

Cuando se estaba secando el pelo, la Sra. Mei vino a llamar a la puerta y le dijo que cenara abajo.

Tanto trabajo en un día y la comida del mediodía, que habia comido a toda prisa, ahora Sakura estába muerta de hambre. Bajo las escaleras, y comenzó a almorzar como un lobo, ahora comío mucho más de lo que come habitualmente.

—Sakura, ¿qué tal tu trabajo hoy?—Al ver cómo Sakura había cenado, la señora Mei sabía que estaba hambrienta.

—¡No era tan malo!—Pero habia gente asquerosa.

—Está bien. El señor me llamó durante el día y me dijo que vendría a casa esta noche—.

Al oír esto, Sakura se atragantó con la sopa...

—¿No habia dicho que no volveriá en unos días?

—No sé los detalles—.La señora Mei le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda a Sakura y le llenó otro plato de sopa.

Ella lo pensó y lo aceptó.—Es su casa, no me puedo quejar Por la noche, Sakura revisaba las noticias de Twitter en su teléfono móvil. reclinándose en el sofá con una de sus esbeltas piernas apoyada en una silla.

El titular de Twitter del día fue sobre el nuevo CEO de SL Group que se hizo cargo de la , anteriormente el CEO de la sede de SL, asumió oficialmente la compañía ayer. Todos los medios tuvieron opiniones optimistas sobre él.

SL groups Sasuke Uchiha...Sakura se sintió asombrada, porque SL International Group era el verdadero controlador del mundo de los negocios de la ciudad, dedicada a bienes raíces, petróleo, tecnología digital de alta gama,compañías de entretenimiento, clubes nocturnos, pubs, etc.

Resultó que su esposo era un hombre tan poderoso. No es de extrañar que él estuviera tan tranquilo cuando dijo que la ayudaría a aplastar a Ryoga Yagami y a su hijo.

Fue realmente sorprendente que se hubiera casado con un hombre tan poderoso.

...Mordiéndose el labio, Sakura abrió el google e ingresó el nombre de Sasuke Uchiha, Fue una lástima porque no se pudo encontrar ninguna información.

¿Qué misterioso y omnipotente era él, podía incluso manipular el Internet de manera intangible?

Ella nunca había sabido de él hasta que apareció de repente en su vida.

A las 9:30 p.m., Sakura comenzó a bostezar y se preparó para irse a dormir después de apagar el teléfono móvil. En ese momento, la puerta del dormitorio se abrió desde afuera.

La alta figura, era el hombre del titular de Twitter ...

Arrojando su maletín en el sofá, Sasuke se aflojó la corbata y caminó hacia Sakura.

Levantándose del sofá, la mujer se acercó lentamente al hombre, que emitía un sutil aroma a licor.

Ella frunció el ceño y le preguntó: —¿Bebiste?

—Sí, bebí unas copas de vino en la fiesta de celebración—,respondió débilmente.

Sin embargo, —También eres amado por muchas mujeres, tsk tsk ...—Una gran marca de pintalabios en el cuello de la camisa blanca de Sasuke, lo que hacía que Sakura se sintiera celosa. Sasuke lanzó una rápida mirada a la marca.

¡la supervisora morira mañana!

—¿Fuiste a trabajar?—Sasuke lntentaba cambiar el tema.

—Realmente tienes mucha suerte en las relaciones amorosas, tsk tsk ...—Sakura no quiso cambiar el tema.

—¿Estas cansada?

—Debe haber muchas guapetonas en tu compañía, ¿verdad?

—Ve a echar agua en la bañera. Me voy a bañar—.

—¿Que pasa?¿Quieres quitarte el olor de las chiquillas de encima?

Sasuke extendió el brazo para abrazarla estrechamente en sus brazos y la besó en los labios para evitar que hablara.

Cuando la soltó, ella respondió: —Sasuke ¿no puedes cambiar tus viejos trucos?—Ella levantó la cabeza y lo observó con cara de pena.

Él sonrió levemente. —Este mismo viejo truco será suficiente para ti—,anunció con arrogancia. Por el momento.

De repente Sakura sintió que algo andaba mal.¡Después de contar los días, se puso nerviosa!

—Espera un momento, Sasuke. Me ha venido la regla—,dijo Sakura avergonzada, luego se apoyó en los brazos de Sasuke Seguramente él sabe lo que significa. ¡Sasuke realmente sintió un impulso homicida en este momento!

—Pero yo no ...—Para evitar manchar la cama, saltó de la cama apuradamente.

Él sabía a qué se refería, —Sakura, no cuentes conmigo, no iré a comprar eso—.Sasuke frunció el ceño, y salió después de ponerse la camisa y acarició su cabello.

Sonriendo tímidamente, Sakura lo vio salir de la habitación y también expresó su agradecimiento: —¡Gracias, Cariño!

—¿Dije que iría?—el hombre con voz fría. Bajó las escaleras sin mirar atrás.

...¿No irá de verdad? Mientras esperaba en el baño, Sakura de repente se sintió insegura.

Después de veinte minutos, justo cuando Sakura quería ir sola, se abrió la puerta del dormitorio.

Después de eso, la puerta del baño también se abrió. Sasuke le pasó una bolsa de plástico que Contenía muchas bolsas de comprensa, que eran las más caras del supermercado.

—¡Gracias!—Sakura sonrió alegremente, haciendo que la cara frustrada de Sasuke se relaje un poco.

Para agradecerle a Sasuke por comprarle esto, Sakura lleno la bañera de agua y se fue a la cama.

Estaba tan cansada que se podía dormir en un segundo, pero cuando estaba a punto de quedarse dormida, sintió a alguien acercarse por la espalda, se dio la vuelta y se hundió en un profundo sueño en los brazos del hombre, dejándolo sufriendo por su fuerte deseo sexual.

Se convirtió en una noche de insomnio para él.

Al día siguiente, despertada por un despertador, Sakura comprobó la hora. Eran as 7:30 a.m., pero se sentía reacia a levantarse.

Espera, sintiendo algo incómodo, giró la cabeza hacia un lado para ver a Sasuke sentado en la cama mirándose su propia mano con asco, como si guardará un profundo rencor contra su mano.

Sakura se sentó y descubrió que la mano de Sasuke estaba cubierta de sangre.

—Estas herido,¿Cómo te lo hiciste?—Sakura bajo de la cama rápidamente para buscar la caja de urgencia,

—No estoy herido—.La voz llegó débilmente.

Después de mantener la calma, Sakura de repente se dio cuenta de algo,tapándose la boca para reírse.

Echó la manta hacia atrás y se dirigió al baño para lavarse la mano con agua tibia unas cuantas veces.

Cuando salió, Sakura todavía estaba riendo. Al ver al hombre, ella callo.

—¡No me culpes! No es mi culpa—.Sasuke manteniendo la cara seria.

Sasuke la miró enfadadamente, se quitó el pijama y se cambió en silencio.

—Ven, poneme la corbata—.Le hizo un gesto con el dedo, como si llamara a un perrito.

Sakura miró al hombre y lo obedeció.No fue difícil, porque ella había hecho esto antes con su padre.

—¿Cómo sabías hacer esto?—dijo el hombre con una voz extraña. La mujer puso los ojos en blanco hacia él, —¡He hecho esto por mi padre!—Entonces los ojos del hombre se volvieron suaves.

Era hora del desayuno.

Sakura bajó las escaleras después de lavarse la cara. Su presentación le recordó a Sasuke lo que sucedió minutos antes, lo que arruinó su apetito Mirando a Sasuke , Sakura tomaba la tostada en la mano con vergüenza, estaba haciendo todo lo posible para no reírse.

Al mismo tiempo, la Sra. Mei trajo un recipiente con agua azucarada y lo colocó frente a Sakura.

—Sakura, ¿qué tal si no va trabajar hoy?—Cuando la señora Mei subió a limpiar la habitación, vio a Sakura quitándo la sábana y supo lo que le había pasado.

Sakura pensó por un momento, porque ella tampoco quería ir al trabajo. El primer día de su período suele ser lo más difícil. En el pasado ella solía descansar en casa, pero al pensar en el rostro de Misa ¡ella decidio trabajar y soportarlo!

— No importa señora Mei, Iré al trabajo—.

Sasuke vio su cara pensativa y dijo, —No vayas a trabajar hoy—.Sakura estaba a punto de rechazarlo, cuando Sasuke sacó directamente su teléfono móvil e hizo una llamada telefónica, —compruebame dónde trabaja Sakura y pídele un día libre para ella—.

—Señor Uchiha, ¿No preguntas lo que opino?No he dicho nada todavía...

El Asistente Suigetsu era un hombre altamente eficiente. Solo se comunicó con Ino y supo de que trabajaban para el centro comercial —La Corona—,e inmediatamente llamó al gerente general del centro comercial para pedirle descanso a Sakura.

—Trabajas en —La Corona —, el que pertenece a Keyta. ¿Por qué vas allí?

—Sasuke puso la última tostada en su boca.

—¡Por Ino!—¿Podría ser algo más?¿Por Keyta? Olvídalo. Él es un gran hijo de puta. No me preocupo por él en absoluto.

—Descansa en casa—.Al mirar a Sakura mostrando una expresión de indiferencia ante esta pregunta, se limpió la boca y se dirigió a la empresa con su maletín.

Sakura se despidió de él salundandolo, —Adiós, hombre mayor ¡tenga mucho cuidado!

En la puerta, Sasuke sacó su teléfono móvil y escribió algunas palabras antes de salir.

Sakura regresó al dormitorio y estaba a punto de decirle a Ino por teléfono, cuando apareció un mensaje de Sasuke, que decía: —Cuando te sientas mejor, te haré saber si soy mayor o no—.

...

—Señor Uchiha , estaba equivocada. ¡Eres muy joven y guapo, no viejo en absoluto!—Sentado en el asiento trasero, Sasuke tenía una sonrisa superficial después de leer este mensaje.

—Bien, bien dicho. Cuando te sientas mejor, te recompensaré—.

...

—Señor Uchiha , ¿no tiene miedo de la deficiencia temprana de su riñón?

—Solo Sakura, se atrevía a burlarse de él.

Sasuke sonrió y levantó un poco la ceja en el auto, —¿Estás tan interesada en eso?

Ella respondió de inmediato, —Señor Uchiha, debe atender cientos de asuntos importantes todos los días. Descanse más por la noche.

—.

La respuesta también fue enviada pronto, —Puedo ocuparme de ti perfectamente, mujercita—.

¿Esta chica estaba aburrida en casa? Debería haberla llevado con él.

Ella no tenía nada que decir, —Señor Uchiha , trabaja mucho. ¡Adiós!—

Finalmente, ella envió una expresión de despedirse de él sin hablar más.

—Quédate en casa. Si te atreves a salir de casa, espera mi castigo—.Él nunca creería que esta mujercita se quedaria dócilmente en casa.

—¡Sí, señor!¡Prometo cumplir la misión!—Sakura sintió calambres menstruales en la parte inferior del abdomen. Se metió en la cama con su teléfono móvil para hacer una llamada telefónica a Ino.

—Ino ¿estás ocupada ahora?

—No. La gerente Harada le dijo al supervisor que tu pediste un dia libre.

¿Qué sucedió? Ino entró en el salón del personal y bajó la voz.

—Me ha venido la regla y me siento mal—.

—Oh, ya veo. ¿Quién te ayudó a pedir día libre? Hubieras visto la mirada extremadamente molesta de Misa cuando supo que pediste un dia libre—.Ino rió disimuladamente.

—No sé. Mi esposo llamó a alguien para pedirme el permiso ...—De repente se dio cuenta de la bondad de su esposo.

—Bueno, bueno, ¡está bien!—Ino estaba muy feliz porque el esposo de Sakura parece ser bueno con ella.

—¡Vuelve a tu trabajo! Voy a dormir—.

—De acuerdo, bebe más agua azucarada—.Sabía que Sakura podría sentirse incómoda el primer día de su período.

Sakura colgó su teléfono móvil y se preparó para dormir. Pero algo se le ocurrió a ella. Encendió el teléfono y abrió un juego del móvil.

Este juego llamado Ghosts in Snowfield fue el que jugó durante años.

Keyta también abrió una cuenta allí. Se casaron en el juego en la primera mitad de este año.

Después de iniciar sesión en el juego, Sakura visitó el Emisario del matrimonio para romper el matrimonio unilateralmente.

El mundo del juego se encendió, porque Sakura y Keyta eran los mejores jugadores, o mejor dicho los —pagadores— del juego tras su repentino divorcio, muchos jugadores hicieron filas para casarse con Sakura.

Keyta, que estaba leyendo documentos, recibió el aviso en su teléfono móvil que decía: ¡Tu cuenta de Ghosts in Snowfield se ha divorciado con éxito!.

* * *

**Hasta aquí el capítulo 9 espero l****es siga gustando. ****que estén bien a los que siguen esta Historia besos espero sus review**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola a todos es la primera historia que subo esta basado en un libro que leí y lo adapte ****Al mundo de Sakura y Sasuke como ya saben los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen si no que son de Masashi Kishimoto y como también el libro que es de Jeonie gracias a todos.**

**A leer...**

* * *

**Capítulo 10 La noche sola**

Keyta inició la sesión en el juego, y encontró a Sakura de pie frente a la Casa preguntándose qué estaba haciendo.

—Sakurita, ¿qué estás haciendo?

Sakura ignoró el mensaje de Keyta y vendió todas las cosas a bajo precio.

Luego colgó su cuenta en una plataforma de negociación para venderla.

Después de deshacerse de todo esto, Sakura borró el juego y se fue a dormir después de ver las noticias de Twitter por un tiempo.

Al mediodía, cuando la señora Mei subió a buscarla para almorzar, no estaba despierta aun.

Después de las 2:00 p.m., Sakura durmió lo suficiente y el dolor ya había pasado.

Entonces ella se levantó de la cama.

Al ver a Sakura levantarse, la Sra. Mei rápidamente calentó los platos de comida.

Después del almuerzo, Sakura subió para cambiarse y se fue despidiéndose de la Sra Mei.

Condujo su Maserati a una florería y compró racimos de crisantemos blancos y claveles.

En el cementerio.

Sakura estacionó el auto en la puerta del cementerio y entró con las flores, la tumba de su abuela estaba lejos de la de su madre, por lo que Sakura visitó primero la de su abuela.

En la lápida sepulcral estaba el nombre de su abuela escrito, junto con una vieja foto de su abuela con una cara sonriente colocó las flores de crisantemos blancos suavemente frente a la tumba y se agachó para acariciar la cara sonriente de la foto.

—Abuela, falleciste de repente y papá se fue también. Los odio. ¿Por qué me dejaron sola?—Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer desde sus ojos. —Abuela, ¿por qué papá no viene a buscarme? ¿Es solo porque no soy su hija biológica? Los extraño muchísimo ...

Penso en lo feliz que estaba, Sakura se agacho y empezó a llorar. Esa felicidad nunca volverá.¡Todos se fueron por ellos!

Yagami Ryoga, Yagami Keyta, arruinaron a mi familia ¡Me vengaré cueste lo que cueste!

Caminó débilmente hacia la tumba de su madre y le mostró los claveles favoritos de su madre frente a la tumba.—Madre, perdóname por no haberte visitado durante mucho tiempo ... Nuestra familia está siendo un desastre.

Gracias, a ti y a padre por amar y cuidar de mí. Estoy bien ahora...No te preocupes y deseame suerte para encontrar a papá pronto. ¿Vale? El viento sopló suavemente, vibrando los claveles ...

Un hombre vestido de traje y zapatos de cuero la miró a corta distancia. ¿Esa chica no era la chica que llevaba un abrigo en la puerta del centro comercial ayer?

Parecía realmente triste, con su vestido largo blanco ondeando por el viento.

Sasori Akasuna vino a visitar a su padre fallecido, sintió por primera vez que el mundo era realmente pequeño.

Saliendo del cementerio, Sakura mitigó su dolor por un momento, apoyándose sobre el volante.

¿Por qué Ryoga Yagami y su hijo seguían prosperando en esta ciudad?¿Por qué disfrutaron de un ascenso meteórico con el sacrificio de su padre y su familia?

Sasuke le prometió vengarla, pero no podía esperar más.

Estaba oscureciendo con las luces de la tarde iluminadas. Sakura condujo su auto por esta próspera ciudad.

Discoteca SOHO.

Sin saber cómo llegó hasta aquí, Sakura decidió salir a primero debía llamar a Lee, o una mujer como ella no podía predecir a qué se enfrentaría en ese lugar a veces.

Pidió una taza de refresco, sentada en el mismo asiento para esperar a Lee El lugar parecía muy animado esta vez. Además de keyta, estaba también el hombre llamado el —Tiburón—.

Era obvio que el —Tiburón— también la había visto. Él caminó hacia ella con su pandilla.

Mirando a keyta, que se estaba riendo, se le ocurrió una idea.

—Hola, señora, ¿has venido sola?—Un chisme decía que el jefe ya estaba casado. ¿Podría ser esta mujer?

—Hmm, qué casualidad. Necesitaba tu ayuda—.Sakura lo saludó con gracia.

—Lo que necesites señora—.El —Tiburón— se sentó torcido en el sofá frente a ella, cruzando las piernas.

—Dame un poco ...Sakura se acercó al Tiburón—, y dijo lo que quería.

—Tos ...—El —Tiburón— , que no suele ponerse nervioso, estaba asustado por lo que dijo Sakura

—¿Te escuché bien?—Se puso un dedo en la oreja de forma exagerada para comprobar si había escuchado mal.

—Sí.—Ella sonrió inofensivamente, como si esas palabras no salieran de su boca.

—...—... ¿Para qué quieres eso?—El —Tiburón— era bastante curioso.

¿Por qué esta chica, débil en apariencia, necesita estas cosas?

—¡Para usarlo, por supuesto,todos los gastos serán pagados por Sasuke!—A ella no le importaba que Sasuke la estrangulara después de que supiera esto.

—Esto no es un problema de dinero ...

—¿No puedes ser más decisivo? Si no puedes obtener esto, no te obligaré

—.Sakura estaba muy ansiosa, por miedo a que se fuera, dejándola a un paso del éxito.

El —Tiburón— hizo un gesto con la mano a su pandilla que estaba detrás de él. Dos o tres minutos después, todo estaba listo.

—¡Gracias! hablaré bien de ti con Sasuke!

El —Tiburón— lo pensó y decidió dejarlo. Dejar que una mujer alabe a otro hombre delante de su esposo ...Y encima delante de Sasuke. Él no podía siquiera imaginarlo.

Sin embargo, Sakura había dejado el asiento y desapareció.El —Tiburón—pensó que era necesario informar a Sasuke por teléfono ...

Sakura pidió una copa de cóctel, pensó en lo que haría a continuación y mostró cierta hostilidad en sus ojos.

Sakura cambió a una cara lastimosa a unos dos metros de Keyta.

—keyta...—Al escuchar una voz familiar por accidente.

Mirando hacia atrás, realmente vio a Sakura de pie detrás de él.

—¡Sakurita!

—¡Sakurita tu madre!— Sakura pensó.

—Keyta ¿estás ocupado ahora?—Sakura miró a las personas a su alrededor,que eran diferentes a las de la última vez. Pero viendo cómo se vestían, parecían todos de familias ricas.

Había estado extremadamente ciega que Cada vez que viene aquí se encuentra con él, estaba claro que Keyta suele venir aquí para ligar a las chicas.

—No, para nada. ¿Qué sucede, Sakurita?—Keyta rápidamente se acercó y la llevó a un lado.

Keyta ...—Sakura se tragó las palabras con la punta de la lengua, lo que a los ojos de Keyta resultó ser bastante atractivo.

—¡Ay!Yo ...quiero volver contigo. ¿Puedo?—Ella bajó la cabeza tímidamente, con odio en sus ojos.

Keyta se sorprendió. Si esta belleza era obediente a él, salvo el matrimonio,él podría darle todo lo que ella quisiera.

¡Espera un minuto! —¿No tenías marido?

—¡Dios mío! Mi esposo ...a menudo permanece fuera toda la noche, dejándome sola ...— ¡Lo siento, Sasuke! Pensó Sakura en su mente.

Al verla tan delicada y conmovedora que era, Keyta se rió, sintiéndose satisfecho consigo mismo.

—Ya veo. Vamos a un lugar privado. Te consolaré—.Recordando el cuerpo sexy y elegante de Sakura, Keyta estaba demasiado impaciente como para esperar.

—Está bien ...Pero acabo de pedir un vaso de cóctel, no puedo desperdiciarlo—.

—Eso es pan comidol—.keyta lo bebió de un trago.

Al ver el vaso entero de cóctel bebido por Keyta, Sakura sonrió levemente.—Keyta, pagaras ahora por todo lo que has hecho,bastardo sin cerebro!— Sakura pensó. Pero ...¿Keyta también estaba pensando que ella era una tonta, cuando bebió el vaso de vino ese día? Ay...

Ella tomó el brazo de Keyta por su propia iniciativa y se dirigieron a una habitación de arriba.

Cuando Lee llegó al bar, Sakura había desaparecido. Él la llamó, pero Sakura no contestó el teléfono.

Después de encontrarse con dos figuras abrazándose, Lee los siguió rápidamente porque la mujer se parecía a Sakura desde atrá la muchedumbre le impidió avanzar. Cuando logró llegar allí, la pareja había desaparecido.

Sakura llevó a Keyta a una habitación. Al entrar, Keyta la abrazó. Su supuesto beso fue evitado por Sakura.—Vete a bañar primero ...

—No es necesario bañarse. No puedo esperar—.

Keyta solo se sintió un poco ó estar despierto antes de quitarse la ropa.

Al mirar al hombre que se estaba desnudando, Sakura se puso nerviosa,queriendo abrir la puerta y salir corriendo. Pero el hombre la tomó de la muñeca y la arrojó sobre la cama.

Keyta comenzó a perder el conocimiento, por lo que Sakura se levantó rápidamente de la cama y aplaudió.

La puerta del baño se abrió silenciosamente. Tres personas salieron por la parte posterior de Keyta.

Uno de ellos dio un paso adelante y saltó sobre él. Keyta no sabia de quienes eran, pero no podía controlar sus movimientos.

—Bebé, ven aquí, te daré todo mi amor—.Las palabras obscenas de su boca hicieron que Sakura casi vomitara.

Todo estaba listo. Ella sacó su teléfono móvil, que fue silenciado por ella.

Hubo docenas de llamadas perdidas, pero ella no les prestó atención, y presionó directamente el botón de volver.

Abrió la cámara, sacó unas cuantas fotos y los tres hombres se fueron.

Cerró la puerta, y se escucho la voz de placer de Keyta dentro de la habitació al escuchar su voz casi vomitó. Ella aceleró los pasos hacia el ascensor y llegó a la planta baja.

Pero...

Joder!cómo es que el esta aquí.

Sakura corrió hacia el pasillo de salida de emergencia. La primera reacción del hombre fue salir corriendo detrás de ella.

Con solo unos pocos pasos, atrapó a Sakura, que estaba a punto de correr por las escaleras, y la mantuvo bajo control entre la pared del pasillo de salida de emergencia con su cuerpo.

Cuando la mano es apretada por él, Sakura gritó por el dolor: —Duele.

¡Suéltame!

—¿Soltarte?¿Qué te dije?¿Hum?—Sasuke miró ferozmente a esta mujer intratable.

—Solo estoy...Sólo estoy paseando por aquí ... ¿Por qué te pones así?—Con una conciencia culpable, Sakura no se atrevió a mirar a Sasuke. Maldición. ¡Debe ser el —Tiburón— quien le informó!

—¿Dar un paseo?¡¿Pasear hasta la cama de Keyta? ¡Sakura, no sabia que eras así!

Sasuke aflojó su mano. Con ambas manos presionando contra la pared, atrapó a Sakura entre sus brazos de manera autoritaria.

Sakura no sabía lo que realmente sentía Sasuke ya que su voz era demasiado normal.

—¡No me acosté con él!—Al pensar en la foto que tomó hace un momento,se sintió alegre y decidió enviársela a Misaki después de que llegara a casa.

—No, no lo hiciste. Pero te atreves a drogar a un hombre. Sakura, ¿no sabes la consecuencia?—Sasuke se puso pálido, desprendiéndose de frialdad, lo que hizo estremecer a Sakura.

—No ha pasado nada ¡Además, también llamé a Lee para que me proteja!

Hablando de Lee ¿dónde está?

Dios, como las cosas fueron demasiado bien, ¡incluso se olvidó de Lee!

—¿Lee de guardaespalda?¡Él también te está buscando por todos lados!—

¿Cómo no se dio cuenta de que esta pequeña mujer mentía tan bien?

—Jefe Uchiha, déjame ir ...¿Qué tal si vamos a casa?—Sakura sonrió,intentando cambiar el tema.

Sasuke besó sus labios y sus manos acariciándola.

—¡Me da igual tu regla, haré el amor contigo aquí mismo !—Lo que dijo hizo que Sakura le temblaran los quiso hablar Pero, enseguida Sasuke la beso de nuevo y esto hizo que Sakura no pudiera decir ni una sola palabra. Sakura utilizó todas sus fuerzas para quitarlo de encima pero no lo consigue, estaba tan asustada que comenzó a llorar y al mismo tiempo negando con la cabeza:

—NO, aquí no!, Ahora no!

Ella se arrepentió de todo.

Sasuke la soltó suavemente despues de morderle los labios Al ver la cara asustada de Sakura, se tranquilizó un poco —Esto sólo es un aviso, la próxima vez no acabará así...

Tras escuchar su aviso, Sakura afirmó con la cabeza indicando que la próxima vez le hará caso.

Después de tranquilizarse un poco, Sakura llamó a Lee, diciendole que habia venido su esposo a recogerla y que lo invitará a comer algún día para recompensarlo.

Sasuke mandó al asistente Suiguetsu para que volviera a la compañía primero y él llevó a Sakura en el Maserati

Durante el camino, Sakura no estaba nada contenta, se frustró más a un pensando que Sasuke la está controlando demasiado.—¿Qué hago? tengo que revelarme!

Sakura y Sasuke entraron en el cuarto, Sakura entró al baño mientras que Sasuke se quedó esperandola durante 10 minutos. Tras salir del baño, Sakura se subió a la cama.. —Tu...¿No duermes?—Sakura preguntó mirando al hombre que hay delante.

—¿Me estas invitando para que suba a la cama contigo?—Él sacó el móvil del bolsillo y miró un segundo

—...como quieras!—Sakura se metió dentro de la manta, tapandose la cabeza para no hacerle caso Sasuke se acercó a la cama y agacho la cabeza para hablarle —Si vuelve a pasar lo que ha pasado hoy sin decirme nada, te juro que nunca saldras de esta habitación

—Por que lo digas tu?¡ Tengo derechos personales—Sakura sacó la cabeza bruscamente, sin darse cuenta de que Sasuke estaba al lado y le dió un cabezazo en la barbilla.

—¡Sakura! Puedes madurar un poco!?—Aun así, acarició la cabeza de Sakura cariñosamente.

Ella se quedó sin palabras pensando que no era su culpa de que se acercara tanto. —Me has hecho daño en la cabeza, ahora tengo conmoción cerebral, me tienes que pagar los gastos médicos!—Sakura gritó

—Vale, esta bien, te pagaré!—Sasuke tapó la boca de Sakura con la mano, hasta que parecía que se iba a ahogar entonces la soltó.

Sakura lo pateó fuertemente, —Por qué siempre tiene que meterse en mi plan— Sakura pensó

Sasuke se levantó, apagó las luces y se marchó del bajó y se montó en el auto, vió que la luz del cuarto de Sakura se volvió a encender.

—Eh?¡¿Tiene miedo a la oscuridad?— Sasuke pensó

Sakura dió un suspiro al escuchar el sonido del auto de Sasuke pero, ¿A dónde ira Sasuke tan tarde?¿No habia mandado al asistente Suigetsu para que volviera a la companía? ¿irá a la companía también para seguír trabajando?Vaya trabajo más duro!

* * *

**Hasta aquí el capítulo 10 espero l****es siga gustando. ****que estén bien a los que siguen esta Historia besos feliz año 2020 espero sus review**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hola a todos vamos con el siguiente capitulo como ya saben los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen ya que son de Masashi Kishimoto y como también el libro que es de Jeonie gracias a todos.**

**A leer...**

* * *

**Capítulo 11 Es inocente/LLevo aguantandote 2 días**

Sakura sacó el teléfono, abrió instagram y envió las fotos que habia hecho a Misaki por privado, despúes la volvió a meter a la lista de bloqueados entre las foto una era la foto de cuando Keyta quiso besarla en el habitación y la otra foto era de los cuatro hombre divertiendose

tres minutos después, sonó la notificación de Twitter, es un mensaje privado de Misaki, Sakura se habia olvidado de meterla a la lista negra de Twitter.

—Sakura, eres una zorra asquerosa de mierda, que le has hecho a Keyta ?!—

Misaki había intentado llamar varias veces a Keyta, pero el teléfono se mantenía apagado Sakura la sacó de la lista negra de Instagram, por que sólo quería responderle por instagram.

—Que ¿Qué le hice?¡¿No ves que el Don juan me ha estado amenazando y yo fui rescatada?—Sakura respondió rápidamente, ya que no podía dormir, no le importaba charlar un poco con Misaki.

—Tonterías, es imposible que Keyta se acostara contigo, porque eres una zorra que te has acostado con miles de hombres—Misaki y Keyta se amaron desde los 15 años, pero apareció Sakura y se lo quitó. Keyta no la quería pero tenía que engañarla para cumplir el plan de su padre.

3 años juntos, Keyta tenía que obedecer a Sakura sea como sea y siendo la mejor amiga de Sakura en aquel momento, no tenía más remedio que callarse la boca viendo cómo su ser querido abrazara a otra mujer!

Pero Keyta seguía queriendo o seguía pensando en lo único que le gustaba que era el rostro de Sakura Pero, ella no puede dejar que su ser querido subiera a la cama de otra mujer Aquella noche, la virginidad de Sakura fue tomada por un hombre desconocido, jajaja!

Sin embargo, la foto que salía Keyta con otros 3 hombres le hizo sentirse mal.

— Claro, tu hombre aparte de acostarse con muchas mujeres, también se acostó con muchos hombres.

—Dime donde está Keyta!

Sakura, despues de haber logrado su objetivo, le dio una dirección—ve anda,ve a salvar a tu hombre!¡tranquila, dejaré también una oportunidad a tu hombre para que te salves

Después de volver a la ciudad, Misaki fue directamente a la discoteca SOHO llena de furia.

—Puta zorra, si le pasa algo a Keyta te vas a enterar!

Llegó a la 4 planta de la discoteca SOHO, Misaki rapidamente llamó la puerta de la habitación 405, abrieron un hombre negro, que era el hombre que aparecía en la fotografia y que se acaba de duchar, tenía la toalla puesta todavía, al verlo Misaki se detuvo por un segundo.

—Perdón, me equivoqué de habitación—Misaki después de tranquilas decidió llamar a la policía Se fué a un ricón discretamente y llamó a la policía.

Minutos después, vino mucha gente, policías, reporteros, gentes desconocidos etc.

Puta zorra, quiere que se entere todo el mundo, si los reporteros dijeran algo, Keyta estará acabado.

En verdad, cuando Sakura se enteró de esto, se sintió inocente ya que no llamó a nadie.

Unos cuantos reporteros al ver que es la señorita de la familia Harada, antes de que dijera algo, empezaron a sacarle foto, Misaki quería tapar su cara con el bolso,pero no lo hizo y caminó hacia la policía

—¿Es usted la que llamó a la policía?—Uno de los policías preguntó seriamente

—Sí, han secuestrado a mi esposo, ahora está en esa habitación—Misaki respondió enseguida

Cuando los policias estaban trabajando los reporteros se mostraron muy cooperativos y no preguntaron nada, solo se quedaron tomando fotos y grabando videos.

La policía tocó la puerta varias veces. Nadie respondió, los polis se miraron uno al otro Misaki estaba desconcertada, sin saber lo que estaba pasando ahí dentro.

Uno de los polis llamó al encargado del hotel, y pretendía entrar a la habitación ala fuerza El sonido que se oía dentro de la habitación hizo que todo el mundo temblara, Gemidos de mujeres y gemidos de placer de los hombres.

Los reporteros empujaron a los polis y a Misaki para entrar a la habitación.

La habitación estaba muy desordenada, el hombre era Yagami Keyta, bajo su cuerpo había una rubia, todos los reporteros se quedaron asombrados, ¿ No era un secuestro?

Lo que vieron era un casting porno en directo. Keyta al ver tanta gente entrar se volvio consciente por un segundo y se tapó su cuerpo desnudo con la manta

—¿No habias dicho que han secuestrado a su esposo?lo que está pasando es que está cometiendo un delito!—La poli echo una mirada a Misaki , que estaba asombrada, después caminó hacia Keyta y mostró su placa de policía.

—Somos de la policía—venga con nosotros!

...

Sakura se despertó por la mañana despues de un dulce sueño. Abrió Twitter y se encontró en el titular de hoy escrito —Keyta Yagami— con millones de retwite.

Sintiéndose un poco desconcertada, ella hizo clic para ver los detalles. El título era que Keyta, vicepresidente del Grupo Sky (originalmente Grupo SNK), fue arrestado por el comercio sexual con una rubia en una discoteca a altas horas de la noche.

La prometida de Keyta llamó a la policía diciendo que había sido secuestrado. Pero en realidad estaba comerciando con sexo y luego fue detenido en una estación de policía local.

Además de prostitución, también dijeron los informantes que, antes de eso,tres hombres africanos salieron de la habitación de Keyta.

Misaki, la prometida de Keyta, llamó a la policía diciendo que su prometido había sido secuestrado, pero en verdad iba a pillar a su esposo que estaba adulterando.

...

¡Oh dios mio!—La droga la puse yo, los hombres africanos los llame yo, los policías los llamó Misaki, pero ¿De dónde habrán salido los reporteros?—¿y esa rubia?¿ De dónde ha salido?

¿Podría ser Sasuke?Tiene que ser él...Keyta ya tiene arruinada su reputacion . Fue detenido y el precio de las acciones del Grupo Sky siguió cayendo en picado.

Sakura continuó yendo a trabajar en su pequeña motocicleta, pero estaba preparada para ser maltratada.

Como era de esperar, la obligaron a limpiar mucho, incluso el almacén, una vez que Misa llegó a la tienda.

Como nunca antes había hecho este tipo de trabajo, era imposible que lo hiciera bien.

Entonces la regañaron y la obligaron a limpiarlo una y otra vez.

Justo cuando Sakura estaba decidida a explotar, llegó una clienta no bienvenida:

¡Misaki! Detrás de ella habían varias mujeres parecidas a playgirls. Eran obviamente hostiles.

—Prima, llama a esa hija de puta!—Su voz, que era más fuerte de lo habitual, llamó inmediatamente la atención de todo el personal de la tienda.

Sakura salio del almacén con la cabeza cubierta de polvo. Antes de que se mantuviera firme de pie, una bofetada golpeó su cara.

No se escuchaba nada en la tienda, expceto la música de fondo.

—Plaf!—otra cachetada hizo que la tienda se quedara más en silencio

Sakura frotando su cara golpeada, devolvió la bofetada

—Zorra!Cómo te atreves a pegarme, mira cómo está Keyta ahora!—te voy a dar una lección hoy que te vas a arrepentir!—Misaki ya se habia enterado de que Sakura no era la hija biológica de Ryu Li hace años Ella lo escuchó un día en casa de sakura, cuando Ryu le dijo la verdad a Chiyo. Esta estúpida mujer se consideraba una princesa todo el tiempo.

—Qué pasó con Keyta?Mira como me has dejado!, cómo te educó tu madre para que seas tan sin verguenza!—Puta?Zorra?Sakura frotó su rostro adolorido, no importa, todo lo que ella ha sufrido se la devolverá.

—Todo eso te lo mereces, tu padre se llevó a la mujer amada de Ryoga Yagami y tú, una vez más, te llevaste a mi amado hombre hace tres años—.Misaki miró a Sakura con cara seriamente. Apretó los dientes con odio, como si quisiera comerce a Sakura.

Es la primera vez que Sakura se enteraba de lo que ha ocurrido entre su padre y. Yagami Ryoga Se preguntaba si esa mujer era su madre: —Que se la quito?eso significa que ellos no se aman!

—Maldita zorra, ve a buscar a los reporteros y explicale todo lo que ha pasado, diciendo que todo esto fue porque tú lo drogaste!—De verdad no comprendía por qué esta zorra seguía tan orgullosa ahora mismo la hariá perder su orgullo y no volverá a levantar la cabeza nunca más

Sakura miró a Misaki como si estuviera viendo a una mujer loca. Cogió el teléfono en el escritorio del cajero y marcó el 911.

—Hola, necesito su ayuda una mujer salvaje se está comportando de forma atroz en el centro comercial —La Corona—...—¿Llamar a la policía? ¿Ella se lo permitiría? Misa evitó que Sakura hiciera la llamada .

En este momento, Misaki hizo un gesto a las mujeres detrás de ella. Varias playgirls se acercaron a la vez para obligar a Sakura a entrar en el probador.

—Sakura, esta es tu última oportunidad. ¿Me vas a hacer caso ?—Mirando a Sakura que estaba agarrada por otras mujeres , Misaki sonrió triunfante.

—Sí, sí lo haré.—Sakura ante esta situación supo recoger su orgullo.

Misaki hizo señas a las playgirls agitando su mano para soltar a Sakura.

Ino tomó su teléfono en silencio e hizo una llamada telefónica en un rincón.

—Hola, ayuda por favor—.

Misa fue a coger el teléfono móvil antes de que Ino dijera más. —¿Llamar a la policía?¿Cómo te atreves?

—Claro, que me atrevo. No es asunto tuyo. ¡Devuélvemelo!—Ino tampoco podía aguantarla y se enfrentó directamente a ella.

—voy a golpear a las dos—Como todo el centro comercial pertenecía al prometido de Misaki, Misa no tenía nada que temer.

—¿Quién crees que eres?—Ya no le importa el móvil, corrió al probador yj ustamente salió Sakura

Sakura caminó hacia la sala VIP, donde se sirvió una taza de agua y bebió con calma, Misaki se sentía desconcertada por que no sabia la intención real de Sakura en este momento,

Sakura caminó hacia Misaki y escupió el agua que tenía en la boca de ella sobre la cara de Misaki

—Una mierda pa tí, ¿que yo te haga caso? Ni soñando—después de decír eso, Sakura echó la mitad de agua que quedaba en el vaso en la cabeza de Misaki. Misaki se quedó sorprendida al ver que Sakura le seguía echando agua y gritó: —

AH! Puta zorra de mierda!

Tras echar el agua, Sakura golpeó la cabeza de Misaki con el vaso que había en la

mano, lo mismo hizo con Misa.

—Las llevo aguantando desde hace 2 días, cómo se atrevén a ponerme en ridículo, hoy me vengaré de todo!—y ustedes, si alguien se atreve a meterse en nuestro asunto, se van a enterar de lo que soy capaz!—Sakura tomo el cenicero que habia al lado y lo tiró contra el suelo se había roto en mil pedazos, Sakura tomo un trozo de cristal y dijo: —Si se atrevén a mover les juro que las mataré!

Ino al ver las acciones brutales de Sakura, se acercó y dijo :—Sakura, yo te ayudare a darles una lección a esta gente desgraciada!—Ino estuvo en clase de taekwondo, pero Sakura no, y ahora es cuando Sakura necesita ayuda, debe salir y protegerla

Las playgirls viero que Sakura estaba hablando en serio, se quedaron quietas y no se atrevieron a moverse.

Misaki se arrepintió de haber traido a estas miedosas, en vez de traer a hombres.

La cosa se estaba poniendo cada vez peor, las dependientas llamaron a la seguridad del centro comercial.

—Ino arreglame a esa mujer asquerosa, y yo le daré una paliza a esta puta sin verguenza—Ino comenzó a darle patadas en la cara de Misa, sakura se sintió tan a gusto que no sabía cómo expresarse.

Ella se acercó a Misaki lentamente con una sonrisa malvada. — Ahora vamos a solucionar el problema que hay entre tu y yo, a ver cómo podrás seducir a Keyta después de que tu cara esté desfigurada.

...

El trozo de cristal se paró en el rostro de Misaki, esto hizo que ella no se atreviera a moverse. —Sakura! estás loca?!

Sakura no le hizo ni caso, movió su mano suavemente, Misaki sintió de repente dolor en su cara.—Ah!—Sakura se ha vuelto loca de verdad

Misaki aprovechando que Sakura se había despistado dio unos pasos hacia atrás ,y se escondieron detrás de las playgirls

—Agarren a esa zorra, les doy cien mil dólares a cada una!—Misaki aguantando el dolor de su cara, sin atreverse a tocar la herida.

Las playgirls se miraron el uno al otro, nadie se atrevió a moverse

—Piensenlo bien, porque si les hago daño con el cristal no sera mi culpa a ver si es más importante cien mil dólares o sus hermosas caritas!—Sakura sonrió malvadamente, Misaki nunca había visto a Sakura comportarse de esta manera, lo que hizo que se asustara un poco.

Ino seguía dando una paliza a Misa, hasta que su cara se hinchó más de lo normal

Sakura caminó y se puso delante de Misaki directamente le dio una bofetada a la parte donde tenía la herida, el dolor que sintió Misaki casí hizo que llamara a su mamá. Misaki estaba empapada de agua por todo el cuerpo, y la cara herida.

—Misaki debo hacerte hoy oler el infierno. También debes culparte por el enorme sufrimiento de mi familia. ¡Adelante! Ino se acercó de inmediato y se unió a Sakura para golpear a la mujer que estaba delante Justo en ese este momento, vino la seguridad del centro comercial, al ver a Sakura y a Ino, gritó desde lejos.

—Alto!¿Qué están haciendo ahí?sí, ustedes! ¿Que están haciendo!?—Al ver la seguridad, Ino y Sakura salieron corriendo por otra puerta.

Misaki al ver que ha venido refuerzo, gritó rápidamente —atrapenlas, o si no se quedán sin trabajo!—Sakura escuchó lo que dijo Misaki ante de que saliera por la puerta, se giró e hizo un corte de manga. —de verdad se ha creido que es la jefa?

y así, dos mujeres vestida de ropa de trabajo salieron corriendo del centro comercial, y detrás les perseguia la seguridad. Ino era la campeona de las carreras de larga distancia cuando estaba en la escuela, por lo que tiró de Sakura para que pudiera avanzar al mismo tiempo que corria, gritaba —Por favor, habrán paso!

—Ino bien hecho!—Sakura jadeando, miro a Ino y ambas sonrieron.

Pero desafortunamente...

Misa llamó a la policía, unos cuantos policias vieron a dos mujeres corriendo y las atraparon.

* * *

**Hasta aquí el capítulo 11 ****espero l****es siga gustando. ****que estén bien a los que siguen esta Historia besos espero sus review perdonen la demora.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hola a todos vamos con el siguiente capitulo como ya saben los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen ya que son de Masashi Kishimoto y como también el libro que es de Jeonie gracias a todos.**

**A leer...**

* * *

**Capítulo 12 El CEO es un Idolater,también/La señorita Li se escapó con el auto**

¡Muchos de los espectadores pensaron que estaban rodando una película!Algunas personas incluso tomaron fotos con sus teléfonos móviles y las subieron a Twitter.

Luego, todas las personas involucradas fueron conducidas a una estación de policía local. Sakura y Ino fueron detenidas porque fueron acusadas de lesiones intencionales.

El asistente Suigetzu mientras cenaba miró al Twitter para ver si había algunas noticias hecho, allí estaba. Además de Keyta, las palabras —La Corona— también se enumeraron en las búsquedas de clic para saber lo que era, como se muestra en las fotos tomadas por algunos espectadores, dos empleadas intentaron matar a alguien en el centro comercial antes de ser perseguidas por los guardias de seguridad en el centro comercial, y finalmente fueron controladas por los policías ...

Después de ver la foto inadvertidamente, descubrió que la mujer de la que se estaba hablando se parecía mucho a la esposa de su jefe? La corona? Después de terminar la comida casualmente, El asistente Suigetzu entró trotando a la compañía y corrió a la sala de CEO.

Todo el personal en el camino se sorprendió al ver al asistente Suigetzu, que corría frenéticamente hacia el elevador.

Calmando su aliento, El asistente Suigetzu llamó a la puerta de la sala del CEO y entró después de obtener el permiso.

Abrió el teléfono móvil para mostrarle las noticias a su jefe. Mientras leía las noticias, Sasuke frunció el ceño. Después de un minuto, salió de su oficina con una cara aspecto hizo temblar a las secretarias. El asistente Suigetzu siguió al jefe y condujo hasta la estación de policía con él.

Se estaba oscureciendo, En la estación de policía, Sakura y Ino fueron detenidas por separado después de confesarse Misaki y Misa, como víctimas, fueron liberadas después de hacer declaraciones.

Antes de irse, Misaki le advirtió a Sakura, —¡Solo espera aquí para ir al juicio!¡Te demandaré, dejándote encarcelada por siempre!

—¡Estupendo señor!Me amenazó. ¿Por qué la dejas ir? ¡Es injusto!—Sakura miró a Misaki con desdén y se volvió para mirar al joven policía patéticamente, que estaba manejando el caso.

—¡Tienen hombres poderosos detrás de ellas!—dijo el policía con calma después de mirar a la mujer en señal de protesta.

...Sakura también tenía pero no se atrevía a llamarlo...

...

Cuando Misa y Misaki se marcharon, Sakura estaba pensando en llamar a Lee para que la ayudara a salir de aquí De Esto Sasuke no se debe de enterar!

Justo en este momento, alguien dijo :—Sakura, Ino se pueden marchar!

—Podemos irnos?—Sakura se sorprendió, preguntándose de quién había sido no joda...de verdad?Cuando vio al Maybach negro, supo que había acertado.

—Ino, deja que vaya contigo esta noche!—Dijo Sakura en voz baja,suplicando a Ino con una cara de pena Mientras Ino se preguntaba por el motivo, un hombre bajó del lujoso automóvil y le dijo a Sakura: —Señora, el jefe quiere que se suba al automóvil—.

—No, no quiero entrar. Iré a casa con mi amiga ...—qué vergüenza!

—Señora, he llamado a un automóvil para que lleve a su amiga a casa—.El asistente Suigetzu se secó el sudor sin ser notado. ¡Resultó que la señora también le tenía miedo al jefe!

—¿Por qué te metes en mi asunto?¡Yo la llevaré! ¡Yo la llevaré!—Sakura tomó la mano de Ino y estaba a punto de irse.

—¿A dónde vas?—Sakura se detuvo al oír la voz

—Jefe Uchiha, debe estar ocupado. Enviaré a mi amiga a casa sin molestarlo—.¿Podrá ella escapar de él?

—¡Sube al auto!—La dominadora y fría orden hizo que Sakura soltara la mano de Ino y se subiera al auto dócilmente.

Ino miró a Sakura, confundida. Parece que le tiene mucho miedo a su esposo.

¿El hombre le pegaría? ...

—Señorita Yamanaka, espere un momento. El automóvil llegará pronto—.Lo que el asistente Suigetzu dijo interrumpió el pensamiento de Ino.

—Ok muchas gracias!—Ella decidió preguntarle a Sakura la próxima vez que se vean

Después de que Sakura subió al automóvil, el aire frío dentro le dio un escalofrío. Ella se sentó cerca de la puerta.

El asistente Suigetzu subió al auto y vio al jefe con los ojos cerrados desde el espejo, apostó a que el jefe estaba desconcertado por su esposa, Sakura al ver a Sasuke callado se relajó gradualmente.

El auto fue directo a la compañía. Sakura se sintió desconcertada, Sasuke salió primero del auto.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Quieres que te lleve de los brazos?—Dijo Sasuke con cara de póquer miró a la mujer, que no tenía intención de salir. Al escuchar lo que dijo, Sakura inmediatamente abrió la puerta y siguió a Sasuke.

A las 7:00 p.m., todavía había algunos empleados trabajando. Los tres subieron directamente a la sala del CEO en el piso secretarias, que todavía estaban trabajando en ese momento, examinaron a Sakura con el uniforme a hurtadillas, sintiéndose curiosas acerca de sus antecedentes y su propósito.

El asistente Suigetzu abrió la puerta, se fue y cerró la puerta sensiblemente.

Después de entrar a la oficina, Sasuke abrió la computadora para continuar su trabajo. Sakura estaba holgazaneando en la oficina.

Media hora después

—Sasuke, ¿puedo usar tu móvil?

Sasuke le dió su móvil, Sakura al tomar el móvil nuevo que acaba de salir al mercado se sintió muy a gusto con el tacto.

—Sasuke, cual es la contraseña? Con una pausa, Sasuke dijo una serie de número

—Sasuke, 1025 es el cumple de alguien?

Sasuke no dijo nada, de todos modo a ella tampoco le importaba. Desbloqueo el móvil y se tumbó en el sofá.

El fondo de pantalla era una mujer sonriente, que le sonaba a Sakura. Oh se parecía a la superestrella internacional: Karin le gustó durante un tiempo,ya que interpretó el papel principal de un drama llamado Our Youth.¿A Sasuke también le gustaba?

Sin pensar más, Sakura encontró y abrió Twitter directamente. Estaba a punto de cerrar la sesión de su cuenta, cuando vio que había muchos mensajes por la curiosidad, miró la lista de mensajes en su mayoría se trataban de información comercial.

También había un cuadro de diálogo titulado con Karin, pero los registros de chat habían sido último mensaje privado fue fechado hace medio mes, pero ¿con quién? ¿Su amada mujer?

Revisando su siguiente lista, se encontró a sí misma. ¿Cuándo la siguió en Twitter? ¿Cómo es que ella no se había dado cuenta de eso?¡No era extraño! Ella tenía tantos seguidores, por lo que no prestó atención a hey.

También siguió a Karin Uzumaki. Parece que le gustaba mucho esta estrella.

¡Resultó que el CEO también era un idólatra!

Después de iniciar sesión en su propia cuenta de Twitter, Sakura refrescó los titulares y finalmente supo por qué Sasuke sabía que ella y Ino figuraban en la lista de las principales noticias. En los comentarios, muchas personas incluso habían revelado su estado pasado ...

Pero, cuanto más calmado estaba Sasuke, menos calmada estaba ella. Se sentía tan insegura de que si la culparía.

Continuó revisando el informe de seguimiento sobre Keyta. Dijo que el Grupo Sky había tomado medidas de relaciones públicas y respondió que alguien drogó a Keyta.

El comentario superior decía: —¡Mi Príncipe Encantador, confío en ti!

El segundo comentario era, —Escoria, ¿cómo puedes comportarte deslealmente con tu prometida?—Sakura hizo clic en el botón Me gusta maliciosamente.

Justo cuando Sakura estaba ocupada revisando las noticias de Twitter, aparecía un mensaje de Instagram.

Un contacto llamado —Karin— le envió a Sasuke un mensaje, —Sasuke,¿estás ocupado?

—Sasuke, tienes un mensaje de Instagram ...—Sakura miró a Sasuke y notó que Sasuke se habia mosqueado un poco. Estaba claro que la relación que hay entre ellos no era simplemente amigos

—¿Quién? Preguntó Sasuke sin levantar la cabeza.

—Karin. Dice que te echa de menos ...—Sus comentarios hicieron que el hombre oliera los celos en el aire. Sasuke, que estaba firmando un documento, hizo una pausa.

—No hagas caso.—Sasuke continuó revisando el documento.

Con una risita, Sakura decidió jugarle un truco a esa mujer como un castigo a Sasuke.

—No, y tu?

—Sasuke, te echo de menos, cuando vuelves?—La persona del otro lado quedó se quedó en blanco y respondió rápidamente.

—Vaya, parece que se llevan muy bien— Sakura pensó

— Yo también te echo de menos amor, volveré pronto—jajajajajaaja, Sakura se está muriendo de risa en su interior.

La persona que está al otro lado sospechó un poco: —Podemos hacer facetime?quiero hablar contigo

—Claro!—Sakura respondió muy rápido y puso la camara mirando a Sasuke

De repente Sasuke le quitó el móvil, el tono de llamada del facetime seguía sonando

Tras ver la conversación que han tenido dijo —Quién te ha dado permiso para contestarla?—Parece enfadado

—Estaba aburrida y por eso respondí por tí

—Puedes madurar un poco? , sólo sabes causar problemas!—Sasuke respondió rápidamente al mensaje —No era yo

...

Sakura estaba herida, se estará quejando de ella?El borde de los ojos de Sakura se puso rojo, y respondió: —Solo he respondido a un mensaje, por qué te pones así

—Sólo sabes extropear las cosas—Sasuke super molesto volvio a su escritorio.

—Si no me dejas responder por qué no la borras, para qué lo tienes ahí,para idolatrarla?—ultimamente se están peleando muchísimo

—Llamaré al asistente Suigetzu para que te lleve a casa—sacó el teléfono para hacer la llamada

—No es encesario, iré sola, no necesito que me lleve nadie—Sakura se levantó y se marchó sin mirar atrás

El asistente Suigetzu y la secretaría se asustaron por un portazó que Sakura acaba de dar en la puerta del Ceo.

Después de salir de la compañía de Sasuke, Sakura se dio cuenta de que no tenía nada encima, el móvil lo dejo en el centro comercial y la barriga le empieza a sonar...

Sin lugar a donde ir, ella estaba caminando sola por la calle. Justo en este momento, sonó una bocina de Auto por detrás

Sakura miró hacia atrás, era el Maybach de Sasuke, Sakura no quiso parar y siguió caminando

Sakura pretendió buscar una cabina de teléfono público para llamar a Lee. Sabiendo que su mejor amigo le ayudaría en todos los problemas.

El asistente Suigetzu aparcó el coche a lado de la carretera, queriendo bajar para consolar a la señora.Sólo que Sakura al ver bajar el asistente Suigetzu , se acercó a él y dijo —Tengo hambre y no tengo dinero, ve a comprar algo de comer!—Sakura lanzo una dulce sonrisa e hizo que Suigetzu se quedara con la mente en blanco.

El asistente Suigetzu afirmó con la cabeza sin saber lo que estaba pasando,miró a su alrrededor y vio un KFC que está a unos metros. —Señora, ahi hay un KFC, qué quieres comer?

—Me da igual, como de todo sin sospechar, el asistente Suigetzu corrio para comprarle algo en el KFC

Sakura al ver entrar al asistente Suigetzu al KFC, se acercó al auto, parece que la llave estaba puesta arrancó el coche y desapareció de la carretera

El asistente salió del KFC corriendo, en la carretera no habia nadie, se quedó un poco atontado después de unos minutos, sacó el movil —Señor, la señorita Li se escapó con el auto...

—...ve a investigarlo, si no lo encuentras ya no hace falta que vengas a trabajar—Sasuke soltó el lápiz y se tumbó en la silla Preguntandose si se había casado con una mujer o con una niña pequeña

La voz seria de Sasuke hizo que el asistente Suigetzu temblara. Después sacó el teléfono para hacer varias llamadas

Sakura estaba conduciendo el Maybach a 120km/h de velocidad por la carretera, esto hizo que los otros conductores se quitara del medio, todos tenían miedo de rayar el coche.

En un cruze La velocidad del auto pasó de 150km/h, varios coches de la policías la estaban siguiendo por detrás

Para espacar de la policia, Sakura subió la velocidad a 180km/h cuando veía un semáforo rojo cambiaba de dirección y se iba por donde había semáforo verde 2 coches de la policía se chocaron porque quiso alcanzarla, menos mal que nadie salio herido

Sakura quería conducir el auto para buscar a Lee y estos policías no la dejaban

La calle que hay delante está oscura, Sakura encendió la luz intermitente de la izquierda, y se metió por la parte derecha.

Los policías doblaron por la izquierda pensando que Sakura también iba a girar a la izquierda. Tras ver que Sakura habia girado a la derecha no pudieron hacer nada ya que no podían cambiar de sentido en el mismo lugar.

Al fín se ha liberado de los policías , Sakura redujo la velocidad el auto, y condujo hacia el apartamento de Lee.

Eran las 11 P.M, Lee estaba abrazado con su novia, justo cuando iban a hacer el amor sonó el timbre, ambos se mosquearon y dijo —Rayos, ¿quién es?

Lee, el pelinegro, super enfadado fue hacia la puerta, estaba preparado a echar todos los insultos del mundo a la persona.

—Hermano, tienes algo para comer, estoy muerta de hambre—Al abrir la puerta, Lee se sorprendió al ver que es Sakura

—¿Sakura? Qué haces aquí?—Sakura al ver a la novia de Lee se sorprendió un poco —Viven juntos ahora?

—Sakura, que te trae por aquí—Tenten y Sakura se habian visto sólo una vez, y ambas tenían buena imagen la una de la otra

Sakura con una cara de pena dijo —Me lo estoy pasando super mal, no he comido en todo el día¡El tonto de Sasuke, ni siquiera me llevó a comer antes de ir a la empresa— pensó Sakura en su mente

Tenten al escuchar eso, entró a la cocina para prepararle algo de comer

—Sakura, ¿Qué ocurre? en Twitter se dijo que has matado a alquien, ¿Qué es lo que pasa?!—Lee habia llamado como unas diez veces, pero el teléfono de Sakura estuvo apagado todo el tiempo

—No me lo recuerdes, Esta mañana vino Misaki a mi puesto de trabajo e hizo un escándalo Ahora, Ino y yo nos hemos quedado sin trabajo, después nos llevaron a la policía local, menos mal que Sas...menos mal que mi marido vino a rescatarme

...estás segura que ha venido a rescatarte?

—Entonces que haces por aquí?

—Robé el auto del asistente de mi marido para venir a buscarte, me estaban perseguiendo policías tras despistarlos me vine aqui—Lee pensó que Sakura estaba feliz.

* * *

**Hasta aquí el capítulo 12 ****espero l****es siga gustando. ****que estén bien a los que siguen esta Historia besos espero sus review perdonen la demora.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hola a todos vamos con el siguiente capitulo como ya saben los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen ya que son de Masashi Kishimoto y como también el libro que es de Jeonie gracias a todos.**

**A leer...**

* * *

**Capítulo 13 Cuatro autos de la policía desechados/****Se lo diré sea como sea**

—Pobre de tu marido, sabe que le has robado el auto?—Lee le pasó una manzana

Al escuchar las palabras de Lee Sakura protestó: —Anda ya, pobre de mí ¿vale?, vigilandome todos los días, sólo sabe maltratarme, gritarme y diciendo que soy un problema para él...me lo estoy pasando super mal, dónde me ves pasandomelo bien?

Lee le lanzó una mirada.—¿En qué trabaja tu esposo? Parece muy rico!

—Un CEO de una compañia tal vez—Tiene otra identidad?Ni siquiera Sakura sabe

Wow, parace interesante Después Sakura contó todo lo que paso esta mañana en el centro comercial y pensó —Keyta y misaki se vengaran de mi, tal vez tendré que pedir ayuda a mi esposo

Tenten salió de la cocina con una sopa de fideo, el olor del fideo hizo que sakura tuviera más hambre aún.

—Ten cuidado, quema!—Tenten gritó Ella sabía la relación que habia entre Sakura y Lee, son simple amigos

— Parece que tu esposo te maltrata, ni si quiera te dan de comer—Lee quitó la cascara de la manzana y metió la semilla en la boca de Tenten

Sakura no quiso decir nada, minutos despues acabó con la sopa, frotó su barriga, y entregó el plato a Tenten —Gracias hermana

—No pasa nada

—Has tenido un suerte Lee, de encontrar a una esposa así—Sakura admiraba una mujer como Tenten que sabía hacer todos los labores de casa

—Hombree, pero mira quien soy yo por favor, aunque soy pobre pero tengo mucho mérito ¿Vale?

—Anda ya, venga vamos, lleva a Tenten y vamos a hacer una carrera primero, te espero en el auto!—Sakura limpio su boca, tomo la llave y se marchó a la puerta

Diez minutos después

Lee llevando a Tenten apareció al lado del Baybach montado en una moto.

Sakura había pensado llevarla a ellos en el coche, al ver que Lee se montó en su moto no dijo nada y decidieron ir al norte de la ciudad

En la carretera

Aunque ya eran las 12 en punto de la noche, todavía habia luces en la pista de carrera, con más de una docena de hombres y mujeres jóvenes reuniéndose y animando en voz alta.

Al ver llegar a Lee y a Sakura, algunos de ellos vinieron a saludar.

El automóvil de Sakura atrajo mucha atención.

—Sakura, ¿dónde has alquilas este Maybach? Debe ser muy caro—.Lina, la

jefa del equipo de animadoras hizo muchas preguntas. Como Sakura era conocida por muchas personas, sus sufrimientos lo sabian casi todo los que estaban allí.

—¿Alquiler? Es un regalo de su esposo—.Lee miró a Lina. Sabía lo que pretendía Lina con esa pregunta

—Wow, Sakura, ¿Te has casado?, que suerte tienes!

—Claro, Su padre rico ha desaparecido, pero ahora tiene un marido rico

... Sakura se arrepintió de haber venido, ya que muchas personas estaban celosas de ella, lo que disipó por completo su alegría.

—Vengo aquí para competir. Puedes revisar el auto, ¡no hay necesidad de hablar de mí!—Sakura recogió su cabello descuidado.

Desdeñando prestar atención a esas mujeres celosas, Lee condujo su automóvil de carreras fuera del garaje, inmediatamente seguido por varios autos de carreras reacondicionados.

Al ver al increíble Buggati Veyron gris de Lee, la gente silbaba uno tras otro.

—Lee, por fin vemos tu brillante auto de carreras otra vez. Es realmente impresionante—.Lee era un tipo pobre pero nadie sabía cómo pudó conseguir varios millones de dólares para comprar este Buggati Veyron.

Su automóvil era incomparable entre todos los automóviles poseídos por la segunda generación rica que ha visitado esa pista de carreras!

Los 5 coches estaban preparado, debido a que es de noche, entonces eligieron este sitio, ya que estaba perfectamente iluminado

—Vamos! Lee!

—Maybach! Maybach! Maybach!—!Sólo algunas personas se quedaron animando a Sakura

Lina, con su equipo de animadoras comenzaron a gritar, se podía escuchar por toda la pista Sonó un pitido, el Maybach salió corriendo primero, poniendose en el primer puesto llegó la segunda vuelta,el Buggati Veyron de Lee la alcanzó con una rápida aceleración en menos de un minuto, el Honda se colocó detrás de ellos, se precipitó para pasarlos de repente.

Sakura también pisó el acelerador. Ella tomó la delantera de nuevo debido a sus excelentes habilidades de conducción y su auto de excelente rendimiento.

La carrera estaba en pleno apogeo, ¡hasta la última vuelta, Lee aceleró de nuevo para cruzar la línea de meta! y pasó por unos centímetros antes que el Maybach de pasar la línea de meta, frenaron los coches.

—Yeah!¡Ha ganado Lee!

—Lee es el mejor!

Todos los espectadores se animaron, y sacaron cervezas para celebrar el momento.

SU Group

El asistente Suigetzu temblando las mano apagó el teléfono, sin atreverse de mirar directamente a Sasuke

—Quien era?

—Jefe...Grupo de policía—El asistente se limpio el sudor y pensó: —Por la mañana acaba de liarla en el centro comercial, por la tarde entró a la comisaria,por la noche acaba de salir de la comisaría y...

—Habla!

—Tu automóvil fue perseguido por varios autos de policía debido a la velocidad de conducción y se escapó. Cuatro coches de la policía fueron desechados. Ahora tu auto está ubicado en una pista de carrera—...

El silencio en la habitación hizo que el asistente Suigetzu comenzara a imaginar, si el jefe mataría a la señora y tirará su cuerpo en el desierto

—Ve a buscar el auto de carreras estacionado en el garaje de Kiba Inusuka—.Encendió un cigarrillo e hizo un anillo de humo. Luego llamó a Kiba con su teléfono móvil.

Sakura se sintió mejor después de relajarse.

Ella estaba charlando con algunas chicas, justo este momento, un coche de carrera se estacionó dentro de la pista de carrera

—¡Dios, un coche de carreras de F1!

—Oh, Dios mío, es verdad. ¡Solo lo he visto en televisión!

—¡Ahhh, estoy tan emocionado de ver uno real!

—El disco de freno, el cuerpo y el chasis están hechos de fibra de carbono, lo que implica una gran inversión. ¡Sus cuatro neumáticos equivale a un Ferrari!El volante está exclusivamente diseñado y desmontable y cuesta menos 30, 000 .. Dólares Su transmisión de doble embrague permite hacer el cambio de velocidad más rápido del mundo, con una velocidad de cambio de solo 2 motor cuesta casi 2 millones de dólares, y será totalmente desechado después de cuatro carreras ...Este es un automóvil fabricado independientemente del costo, ¡y probablemente el más caro del mundo! dijo Lee con seriedad, porque ese era el auto de su sueño.

Sakura no hizo caso a lo que decía Lee y siguió bebiendo

-sakura sube al auto! Al escuchar esa voz tan familiar, Sakura se atraganto con la cerveza

—¿Por qué estás tan apurada?Ya no eres un niña, Cómo puedes atragantarte con la cerveza?—Lee le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda a Sakura esto hizo que el hombre que está dentro del auto se pusiera celoso.

—Lee ¿Una carrera?—Lee recordó esa voz fría y mortal y que él era hombre que aparecío en la discoteca en otras palabras, ¡él es el esposo de Sakura! Después de mirar a Sakura con una emoción mixta, Lee subió al auto.

—Sakura, no te hagas la sorda. ¡Entra!—Después de sacar la ceniza del cigarrillo por la ventanilla del auto, Sasuke tomó una bocanada mas lo apagó y lo dejó caer en el cenicero.

—¡Guau, qué hombre más guapo!—Lina se cubrió la boca de emoción, ya que nunca había visto un hombre tan guapo. Aunque estaba oscuro, uno podía distinguir sus delicadas facciones

Guau, guau. Chico guapo, sal a la fiesta, dale duro!—Las mujeres se juntaron y les gritaron.

—Sakura, ese hombre guapo te está llamando—.Incluso Tenten se emocionó al ver al guapo Sasuke y el lujoso automóvil.

Sakura, que estaba a punto de escabullirse, puso los ojos en blanco y volvió a entrar en el auto de carreras de Sasuke.

Dos autos de carrera se prepararon en la línea de salida, mientras que muchos espectadores sacaron su teléfono para grabar esta carrera tan emocionante que comenzará pronto.

Después de que Lina silbara, con un nivel de decibelios más alto de lo habitual, dos autos salieron disparados. En menos de un segundo, el auto de carreras de F1 de Sasuke corrió tan lejos que se perdió de vista, mientras que el auto de Lee se quedó atrás por decenas de yardas.

Sakura cerró con fuerza los ojos en el auto de carreras de F1 para reprimir la incomodidad física. Ella era una conductora habilidosa, aun así se sentía mal debido a la alta velocidad de conducción de Sasuke.

Lee se había quedado muy atrás. Sakura dijo con dificultad: —Reduce la velocidad, reduce la velocidad ...

En lugar de desacelerar, Sasuke aceleró, haciendo que Sakura gritara, —¡Sasuke moriremos!

No moriré. ¡Deberías preocuparte por ti ahora!—Su voz era la misma de siempre, despertando envidia, celos y odio en el corazón de Sakura.

Sakura solo podía apretar el cinturón de seguridad y el reposabrazos. Sasuke terminó tres vueltas en menos de dos minutos, una vuelta por delante de Lee.

—Guaw!qué guapo!

—Guapetón, venga conmigo!

—Guapoo, dame duro!—Las voces de las mujeres se oyeron por toda la pista de carrera

Sin Importarle la incomodidad de Sakura, Sasuke salió de la pista de carrera.

—Qué dolor.¡Ese auto de F1 ha gastado cientos de miles de dólares en una vuelta!—En lugar de caer en la depresión como resultado de perder el juego, Lee sintió lástima por el coche de carreras, dejando a todos los demás sin palabras.

—¡Ay! ¡no tienes nada que comparar, el hombre es demasiado perfecto para que lo superes!— Lina negó con la cabeza en sus ojos, Lee no era más que una pobre criatura.

Lee no quiso hablar con una mujer como Lina. Echando un vistazo al Maybach, Lee decidió dejarlo allí ya que no tenía la llave, condujo su auto de carrera, regresó al garaje, y volvió a casa con Tenten.

mantuvo los ojos cerrados durante todo el trayecto hasta la villa, ya que la alta velocidad de manejo de Sasuke era demasiado para ella. Menos mal que el rendimiento intrínseco del automóvil le hizo sentir algo mejor a Sakura, si no fuera así cualquier persona se bajaría del auto y vomitaría.

Después de llegar, aparcó el auto en el garage y salió directamente del garaje sin mirar a Sakura.

Sakura tomó la decisión de que nunca más volvería a hacer una carrera, ya que lo que Sasuke hizo esta vez la dejó bastante enferma.

Antes de regresar a la habitación, no se sentía cansada en absoluto. Sin embargo, la cama frente a ella la hizo tener sueño corrió rápidamente al baño para darse una ducha , las dos comprensas que puso en el bolsillo de sus pantalones cortos por la tarde eran lo suficientemente absorbentes. Después de bañarse, salió mientras se secaba el pelo mojado.

Incluso después de que Sakura se secó el pelo, Sasuke no apareció. No importa.

¿Quién se preocupa por él? Ella todavía estaba enfadada! a dormir.

Echó un vistazo a una bolsa que estaba en el escritorio. Eh?Era de ella.

¿Quién trajo su bolso a casa?

Ella cargó su teléfono y lo encendió. Eran las 1 de la madrugada. De repente vino un mensaje de Instagram de Sasuke diciendo:

—No tengo tiempo para seguir tonteando contigo en los próximos días. A partir de mañana, si quieres trabajar, adelante; de lo contrario, quédate en casa.

tranquilamente—.Resistiendo el impulso de pegarle Sasuke envió este mensaje a Sakura antes de bañarse.

—Todavía debe de estar enojado—, pensó Sakura, mordiéndose el labio inferior. Luego se fue a dormir sin enviarle una respuesta.

Casa de la familia Yagami

Yagami Ryoga estaba esperando a Misaki y Keyta, que llegaron a casa a la medianoche, después de resolver la perturbación causada por Keyta.

—¡Padre!—El moretón cerca de la esquina de la boca de Keyta indicó que podría ser golpeado cuando lo detuvieran.

—¡Idiota! ¿Cómo podría ser mi hijo tan gilipollas?—Ryoga furiosamente señaló a Keyta y lo maldijo, ya que las acciones de su compañía cayó de una manera brutal debido a este bastado. Su esposa también se enfureció, lo que provocó elevación de la presión arterial y tuvo que permanecer en reposo en cama.

—Tio Yagami, no te enfades. Keyta no debería ser culpado por lo sucedido.

—Misaki, con una gasa en la cara, se apresuró para consolar a Ryoga.

Mirando a Misaki, Ryoga dejó de regañalo y se dejó caer en el sofá.

—Padre, todo es culpa de Sakura. ¡Esa perra! Mira la cicatriz en la cara de Misaki También fue cortada por ella con trozos de cristal—.Keyta se sintió mal al pensar que había tenido relaciones sexuales con tres hombres africanos y una prostituta extranjera Toda la culpa es de Sakura Esa perra,me vengaré de esto!

—¿Sakura?—Ryoga se sorprendió, preguntándose cómo se atrevía una niña,que no tenía nada en absoluto en este momento, a desafiar a su hijo y a Misaki.

—¡Sí! ¡Tío Yagami, fue ella!No solo golpeó a mi prima, sino que también drogó a Ryoga y me corto la cara. ¡La denunciaré sea como sea!—Apretando los dientes, Misaki enumeró lo que Sakura había hecho.

Después de pensar por un tiempo, Yagami Ryoga concluyó: —Sakura no tiene parientes con un historial poderoso, excepto su padre,y mucho menos sus amigos, el pobre de Lee y la ordinaria Ino. No tienen nada en absoluto.

¿Cómo podría ser?

—¡Padre, Sakura se casó!—Los comentarios de Keyta hicieron que Ryoga frunciera el ceño.

—¿Con quien?—Ella se casó. Tenía sentido no era una niña tonta. Parece que el marido de Sakura no era una persona simple; de lo contrario,no se atrevió a comportarse de una manera tan arrogante.

—Hice una investigación sobre ese hombre, pero no encontré nada. Tampoco lo vi ante en la Ciudad—.Keyta tenía la sensación de que ese hombre no es alguien simple.

Ryoga consideró en silencio y dijo: —Keyta lleva a Misaki para que descanse.¡Le devolveré todo por lo que ha hecho!

—De acuerdo. Tío Yagami , por favor descanse temprano. Le pediré a mi padre que busque un abogado mañana—.Al escuchar esto, Ryoga miró a Misaki otra vez y pensó: —Eso estará bien. Dado que así no necesita ocuparse del asunto—.

Ryu Li desapareció de verdad. Ryoga había enviado a sus subordinados a buscar a Ryu Li, descubrió que aparte de que los policías lo están buscando, había más gentes que querían saber la localización

En cuanto a Sakura, creía que una niña pequeña no podría hacer tales cosas. Pero lo que ella había hecho hasta ahora -Ofender a la familia Yagami y a la familia Harada sin piedad, eso indica que su esposo puede ser alguien poderoso. Ryoga decidió hacer una investigación exhaustiva mañana Cómo dice el viejo refrán, —Conócete a ti mismo y a tus enemigos, y nunca serás derrotado—.

* * *

**Hasta aquí el capítulo 13 ****espero l****es siga gustando. ****que estén bien a los que siguen esta Historia besos espero sus review perdonen la demora.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hola a todos vamos con el siguiente capitulo como ya saben los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen ya que son de Masashi Kishimoto y como también el libro que es de Jeonie gracias a todos.**

**A leer...**

* * *

**Capítulo 14 Abusando de chicas encantadoras/Que hombre más guapo**

Casi a mediodía, fueron a otro centro comercial en la ciudad - —Isla Azul— Sakura no se sentia extraña en este lugar porque la prima de Ino trabajaba aquí y las presentó al gerente de la tienda Mirade Appare, una tienda de marca de ropa que ofrecía una buena remuneración al principio la tienda no necesitaba personal adicional, pero dos de sus funcionarios renunciaron por embarazo y matrimonio.

El gerente las contrató, porque Ino tenía experiencia y Sakura tenía apariencia.

Sakura se sentía alegre con una gerente así que no les ponía obstáculos deliberadamente.

les costó unos días integrarse con el personal superior de la tienda.

Finalmente se establecieron en este lugar. Pero cuando Sakura contó los días con los dedos, descubrió que no había visto a Sasuke desde hace cinco o seis días.

Le preguntó a la Sra. Mei por la razón después de que ella salió del trabajo temprano.

Resultó que Sasuke estaba tan ocupado por el trabajo que prácticamente vivía en la compañía Después de sentirse angustiada por él, Sakura decidió enviarle algo de ropa a Sasuke.

Fue ella quien hizo mal ese día después de todo, como ella y Sasuke no se amaban realmente, ni se casaron por amor, ¡no debería haber revisado sus mensajes privados o enviado una respuesta!

Al pensar en esto, encontró una bolsa de compras y fue a empacar algunas ropas en la habitación de Sasuke.

El Maserati todavía estaba estacionado en el garaje, y la Sra. Mei le había dado la llave, Sakura condujo el Maserati a la compañía de Sasuke.

En la puerta del estacionamiento del subterráneo, aunque el guardia de seguridad no conocía a Sakura, sabía que el auto de Sakura era un auto de lujo,además de que su matrícula tenía un números asombrosos entró al estacionamiento del GRUPO S.U con éxito.

Como había venido una vez, presionó el botón de un ascensor para llegar al piso 66 de una manera familiar.

Los secretarios, que estaban trabajando, miraron hacia la dirección del ascensor con curiosidad, al escuchar el sonido de apertura del ascensor.

Al ver a Sakura, el asistente se acercó rápidamente para dar las bienvenidas Pero al pensar en el jefe que estaba en la oficina, ¡sintió una terrible coincidencia!

—Hola, guapo, ¡Busco a Sasuke!—Lo que dijo Sakura sorprendió aún más a las secretarias, porque ya era extraño que el asistente Suigetzu la recibiera en persona.

—El, el jefe está ocupado ahora. ¡Déjame que hable con el jefe primero!—

La oficina del CEO estaba tan bien insonorizada que el ruido tanto dentro como fuera de la oficina estaba aislado.

—No, gracias. ¡Me iré ahora, solo he venido para darle un poco de ropa a Sasuke!—Sakura se apresuró a abrir la puerta de la oficina del CEO antes de que el asistente Suigetzu la detuviera.

Cubriéndose la cara, el asistente Suigetzu regresó a su escritorio, pensando que su jefe lo mataria.

—...Sasukito, por favor!—Sasuke miró fríamente a la mujer que estaba sentada en sus piernas, quien era su amiga de infancia, normalmente ella huía de él tan rápido como podia. Parecía que estaba tan acorralada esta vez como para incluso pedirle ayuda de esta manera.

Estaba a punto de decir algo, cuando la puerta se abrió desde afuera.

La esposa a la que no había visto durante días sonreía halagadoramente en la puerta. Incluso podía ver a Suigetzu detrás de ella cubrirse la cara y marcharse y la sonrisa se convirtió en ira inmediatamente en menos de un segundo.

—SAAASUKEE! —!El grito de Sakura hizo que las secretarias y la mujer que estaba sentada en las piernas de Sasuke se asustaran. Pero Sasuke fingió no escuchar nada.

—Sasukito, ¿quién ...es ella? Yuri Akerman se olvidó de bajar de las piernas del hombre en este momento.

Al ver que Sasuke coqueteaba con una mujer en la compañía, Sakura estalló en furia. Entró en la oficina con sus tacones altos de 2 pulgadas y tiró la ropa sobre el escritorio, tirando algunos documentos del escritorio. Yuri se asustó y saltó de las piernas de Sasuke. Ella realmente admiraba a esta mujer y quería hacer amistad con ella, porque se atrevía a enfadarse con Sasuke. ¡Dios mío!

—¡No mereces ninguna disculpa! Pequeña belleza, nunca te dejes engañar por su apariencia.

Aunque está casado, todavía seduce a mujeres tanto en su compañía como a través de su teléfono móvil. ¡No te dejes engañar!

Yuri estaba estupefacta porque no sabia lo que estaba pasando.

—¡Sasuke , eres un desgraciado!—dijo Sakura martillando en el escritorio dos veces como si no ventilara suficiente odio. ¡Luego se dio la vuelta y se marchó!

¡Quieta!—Ignorando completamente la orden detrás, salió corriendo de la oficina.

Lo que hizo que la gente se sorprendiera eran las palabras que dijo Sakura al asistente Suigetzu—Tu jefe persigue a las mujeres de todas partes. ¡Cómo puedes dejar que abuse de chicas adorables de este país?—vaya mierda de asistente!—¿Cómo podría Sasuke coquetear con una chica que parecía incluso menor de edad?

Sasuke se sintió realmente mal por haber sido culpado, ¡porque no era de su incumbencia!

Boquiabiertas por un largo tiempo, las secretarias pensaron que esta mujer era realmente valiente por hablarle al CEO y a su asistente de esa manera.

¿No tenía miedo de ser estrangulada por el jefe?

En la oficina del CEO.

Yuri recuperó la consciencia después de que se marchara Sakura, Vio a Sasuke, quien estaba enfadado y salió sin valor para despedirse.

—Suigetzu!, quien era esa mujer!?—Debía encontrarla y hacerse amiga de ella.

—Señorita, no intente provocar problemas. ¿Por qué no le pregunta al jefe usted misma?—Ambas mujeres eran traviesas, las mujeres alrededor del jefe eran todas problemáticas que no podía ofender!

Al escuchar lo que Suigetzu dijo, Yuri se marchó con su bolso.

Sasuke miró el escritorio que estaba super desordenado, abrió la bolsa para

encontrar su ropa. Resultó que la mujercita vino aquí para darle ropa. ¡No está mal!

—¡Suigetzu!

El teléfono sonó. Al oír la voz de Sasuke, el asistente Suigetzu se levantó nmediatamente con un gesto militar.

—Sí, jefe. ¡Soy yo!

Después de asignar al asistente Suigetzu algunas tareas para hacer, Sasuke colgó el teléfono, lo que hizo que el asistente Suigetzu se sintiera afortunado haberse librado de todo.

Había trabajado para Sasuke durante una década y nunca había visto a una mujer que se atreviera a actuar tan imprudentemente delante de él. ¿Podría ser el amor verdadero? No puede ser, el jefe en realidad ama a otra mujer, ¿Puede que esté enamorado de las dos? tampoco puede ser eso... déjalo, déjalo, decidió olvidarse de eso, porque es tan difícil leer la mente del jefe es como encontrar una aguja hundida en el mar

...

—Señor Suigetzu ¿quién era esa mujer ?—Una secretaria vino a preguntar sobre los chismes. El asistente Suigetzu tenía la intención de decir que ella era la esposa del jefe, pero teniendo en cuenta el bajo perfil del jefe, se dio por vencido.

—¡Ve a trabajar!¡Procura no ver nada, si ves algo, haz como que no has visto nada! ¡Cualquiera que tenga curiosidad por los chismes será ...!—El asistente hizo un gesto de corte de garganta. Al ver eso, la secretaria se estremeció y volvió al trabajo.

Por desgracia, nadie comprendía lo que es trabajar como asistente personal del jefe, tampoco nadie comprendía sus sufrimientos en estos años.

Debe tomar las debidas precauciones porque si no ...

Sakura presionó el botón de un ascensor, llena de furia, y condujo el Maserati para salir corriendo.

Pensando en el mareo que experimentó la última vez cuando ella montó en el auto de carreras de Sasuke, redujo la velocidad otra vez.

Tomo el teléfono y llamó a Lee, —Dónde estas?—Llama a tu mujer y a Ino vamos al karaoke.

...Sakura, estoy trabajando!—Sakura, cambió de mano para tomar el móvil

—ah vale!Entonces, por la noche en la discoteca SOHO, NO!, ahí no, vamos al bar Kiwi, nos vemos esta noche

Sin saber lo que estaba pasando, Lee miró el teléfono móvil, que se había colgado directamente antes de responder. Bien, se habrá enfadado con alguien otra vez.

Al día sguiente Sakura llamó a Ino diciéndole lo que ella pensaba, —Vamos a buscar un trabajo juntas y dejemos de ir a —La Corona—en realidad, ella pretendía ir a buscar un trabajo relacionado con el entretenimiento, pero ahora no es el momento.

Sakura recogió a Ino para ir juntas al centro comercial —Isla Azul— .

Después de llegar al segundo piso, usó la tarjeta que le dio Sasuke para comprar un conjunto de los cosméticos más caros importados de Francia. En un momento al ver la factura, ella sintió un poco de pena por el al pensar en la mujer sentada en las piernas de Sasuke , decidió contener ese sentimiento, porque si no usara su dinero, otras mujeres lo harían.

Originalmente quería comprar dos juegos de maquillajes, pero Ino lo rechazó , como era difícil rechazar la oferta de Sakura, Ino aceptó el juego de maquillaje como compensación por la pérdida de su trabajo.

Después de cenar juntas, Ino se fue a casa primero, porque tenía que ser tutora de su hermano menor esa noche.

Sakura recibió una llamada telefónica de Lee, y luego fue al bar Kiwi

El bar se estableció recientemente, con un estilo completamente diferente del bar SOHO. La administración allí era muy estricta y cualquier artículo peligroso que se llevara sería confiscado, el bar era más elegante que SOHO. Entonces, en la mayoría de los clientes, eran todos ricos y no se pueden encontrar bribones.

Después de ver a Lee, Sakura abrió una sala de karaoke sintiéndose impotente, Lee se tapó las orejas con las manos. ¿Cómo podía Sakurs cantar de una manera tan desagradable? Pero normalmente si no fuera porque está enfadada, ¡su canto seria bastante dulce! Sin embargo, no se ha podido escuchar esta noche.

Tomando una advertencia del incidente con Keyta en bar SOHO, Sakura pidió solo dos copas de licor chino. Aun así, se volvió borracha igualmente.

¡Mirando a Sakura que estaba echada en el sofá, totalmente borracha, Lee juró que nunca más bebería con ella!

—Oye, ¿dónde estás viviendo?—No sabía dónde se mudó Sakura después de casarse.

Sakura parecía que estaba dormida, ya que no dio ninguna respuesta encontró su teléfono móvil, pero no pudo desbloquearlo porque no sabía la contraseña ...

Lee no tuvo más remedio que llevar a Sakura a su auto. Condujo hasta un hotel de cinco estrellas y abrió una habitación, lo que le costó mucho ver que le quitaban el salario de un mes, Lee estaba tan angustiado que incluso quería golpear a Sakura.

—Cuando te vuelvas rica en el futuro, me devolverás el doble de dinero

—.La tiró a la cama, la ayudó a quitar los zapatos y la cubrió con una manta, y luego se fue.

Lee no esperaba que una vez que entrara al ascensor, Sakura saliera corriendo de la habitación descalza.

el baño, ¿dónde está el baño?Ella quería vomitar ...

¿cómo que donde está el baño?¿ Cómo que ha salido de la habitación? Lee pensó

dio dos paso y casi se cayó al suelo, menos mal que un hombre la agarró por la espalda

Sakura levantó la cabeza para observar al hombre y le lanzó una dulce sonrisa

— Guaw, qué hombre más guapo!

Sasori akasuna al ver esta mujer borracha entre sus brazos se sorprendió —Es ella!—Al ver la habitación que estaba al lado de Sakura con la puerta abierta,supo que era la habitación de Sakura

—Este es tu cuarto verdad?¡Guaw, qué voz más agradable, es casi igual que la voz de Sasuke— Sakura pensó

—Si, pero quiero ir al baño, quiero vomitar!—Descansando contra el pecho del hombre, Sakura se sintió extenuada.

Sasori Akasuna miró a la mujer en sus brazos, sintiéndose divertido, y pensó que esta ciudad era tan pequeña que la había visto tres veces durante su estadía aquí solo durante medio mes.

Los dos asistentes detrás de inmediato advirtieron a Sasori al ver llevar a la mujer a la habitación, —¡Señor, esta mujer no es simple!—Ellos sospechaban de Sakura, porque apareció cerca de la habitación del señor sin razón.

—¡Pueden regresar para descansar!—Después de echarles un vistazo, Sasori entró a la habitación.

Él la envió al baño, —¿Te gustaría tomar un baño? Puedo ayudarte a llenar la bañera—.Parecía que Sakura necesitaba darse un baño para refrescarse.

—Sí, claro que sí—.Mientras vertía agua en el baño, Sasori tomó el teléfono de la habitación y llamó a la recepción para llamar a una camarera.

Se fue después de decirle a la camarera que la ayudara a quitar la ropa de Sakura y la metiera en la bañera.

Al principio tenía la intención de regresar a su habitación para cambiarse, pero la música sonó desde una bolsa que estaba a en el sofá. Eso debería ser desde un teléfono móvil.

Con vacilación por un momento, abrió la bolsa para sacar su teléfono móvil.

—Marido.—Al ver la identificación de la persona que llama, frunció el ceño y miró hacia el baño. ¿Está casada?

Presionó el botón para escuchar la voz de un hombre, —Sakura—.

Se llama Sakura?

—¡Hola!—Sasuke, que mantuvo los ojos cerrados, sentado en el asiento trasero del Maybach, abrió los ojos al oír esta voz.

—¿Dónde está Sakura?—Esa fría voz sonaba familiar a Sasori

—¡Se está bañando!

El asistente Suigetzu se sintió un poco frío y se estremeció cuando conducía el automóvil.

—¿Quién eres tú?—Sasori sintió el peligro de ese hombre y sonrió en silencio habían pocos hombres que pudieran ser tan fríos y agresivos.

Probablemente supiera quién era el hombre.

—Estoy muy interesado en ella—.

—Qué lástima. ¡Ella se ha casado, conmigo!—dijo Sasuke con orgullo a gusto.

¡Bastante seguro! Sasori sabía que había acertado, —¿Y qué?

Al escuchar esto, Sasuke llegó a ser incluso amenazante. Después de conocer la dirección exacta, expulsó al asistente Suigetzu directamente del automóvil y condujo hasta el hotel él solo.

El pobre Suigetzu solo podía tomar un taxi.

En el hotel de cinco estrellas Leites.

Sasuke estacionó el auto en la entrada del hotel firmemente y entró al vestíbulo. El portero del hotel tiró de la puerta para él de inmediato,pero quedó impresionado por su forma imponente de olvidarse siquiera de saludarlo.

El saludo de bienvenida del hotel también estaba impresionado por su frialdad y nobleza, y no se atrevió a acercarse más.

Al llegar a dicha habitación, golpeó la puerta con la mano derecha e hizo un puño con la mano izquierda inconscientemente.

Más allá de sus expectativas, ¡fue este hombre quien abrió la puerta! Sasuke estaba un poco asombrado, pero al siguiente momento cuando vio a Sasori en bata de baño, estaba irritado.

Empujando la puerta vigorosamente, entró para abrir la puerta del baño con decisión. Pero se lo impidió antes de girar el pomo de la puerta.

—Parece que no es apropiado entrar ahora—.Sasori siempre llevaba una sonrisa sin importar lo que sucediera.

—Esa es mi esposa. ¡no hay nada inapropiado!—El aire a su alrededor se llenó gradualmente de olor a pólvora. Sin embargo, ambos restringieron el impulso de pelear, gracias a su noble educación.

—Tómatelo con calma. Toma primero una copa de vino—.Sasori levantó el vino servido en el armario para servir dos copas de vino y le pasó una con una sonrisa.

Sasuke, con su mano izquierda en el bolsillo, tomó el vino con su mano derecha y bebió.

Sasori sonrió levemente y luego llenó un tercio del vaso de vino tinto.

Justo cuando Sasuke comenzó a perder la paciencia, vio que la ropa de cama seguía ordenada, a excepción de una esquina de la cama Sus ojos se nublaron por un momento. Entonces él entendió algo y sonrió.

* * *

**Hasta aquí el capítulo 14 ****espero l****es siga gustando. ****que estén b****ien a los que siguen esta Historia besos espero sus review perdonen la demora.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hola a todos vamos con el siguiente capitulo como ya saben los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen ya que son de Masashi Kishimoto y como también el libro que es de Jeonie gracias a todos.**

**A leer...**

* * *

**Capitulo 15 Los hombres TOP del mundo/Señor Uchiha, eres impresionante**

Al ver a Sasuke sonreír, Sasori siguió su mirada y entendió el punto. ¡Qué hombre más listo!

—Esta es la habitación de Sakura. La opuesta es mía. ¿Quieres ir a echar un vistazo?—Sasori agitó el vino tinto con elegancia en su copa y bebió un sorbo de él.

—Señor Akasuna, no obtendrá ningún beneficio irritándome—.Al escuchar su amable advertencia, Sasori bajó la cabeza y sonrió. Realmente no había nadie en este mundo que se atreviera a provocar a Sasuke. Pero nadie se atrevia a amenazar a Sasori tampoco, Sasuke acaba de romper el récord.¡Estupendo! Sasori se interesó más en Sakura.

Justo en este momento, la puerta del baño se abrió desde adentro.

Envuelta en una toalla de baño, la mujer salió caminando, con la cara ruborizada después de bañarse. La delgada toalla casi se deslizó de su cuerpo, mientras caminaba hacia adelante.

En los casos habituales, Sasuke no habría esperado para tomarla. Pero hoy estaba presente otro hombre en esta habitación, lleno de furia, Sasuke caminó hacia ella, la tiró sobre la cama y la cubrió con la manta.

—¡Sakura! despierta—.al escuchar la voz de Sasuke, se puso muy seria.

—Idiota, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?—Sasuke estaba a punto de pellizcarla para que se despierte por completo, pero resistió su impulso y fue al baño a sacar su ropa.

—Ponte la ropa, te espero fuera . Antes de irse, Sasuke miró al hombre sentado en el sofá.

Sasori se levantó y lo siguió hacia afuera. Ambos se quedaron en el pasillo.

—Señor Akasuna, parece que usted vive una vida de ocio recientemente. ¿Es por asuntos gubernamentales?—Perezosamente apoyado contra la pared, Sasuke encendió un cigarrillo y torció los ojos para mirar al hombre sonriente de frente.

—Sí. Así que tengo tiempo para visitar a mis parientes—.Sasori se enderezó la ropa con una sonrisa y dijo con calma.

Visita a familiares? Sasuke respondió con una sonrisa burlona. ¿Es un niño de tres años?

Sasuke dejó escapar un anillo de humo y dijo: —Me disculpo sinceramente por molestarlo en nombre de mi esposa. Sr. Akasuna, usted está ocupado con miles de asuntos todos los días, ¡y es hora de descansar!—Sasori era un caballero. Definitivamente no había nada entre él y Sakura. ¡Aun así, Sasuke no podía tolerar! Porque Sakura era su esposa, y no se le permitía a nadie moverse ni siquiera medio paso más cerca de ella.

—Bueno, podemos hablar de eso más tarde después de que salga Sakura.

—.Sakura! Sakura! Sasuke no tenía idea cuando esos dos se familiarizaron entre sí, y pensó que podría ser demasiado indulgente con esa mujer que hasta se atrevía ligar con otro hombre.

El silencio profundo reinó en el corredor. Dos hombres en frente uno del otro, cada uno con sus propios pensamientos.

En menos de dos minutos, Sakura salió tambaleándose de la habitación con su bolso. Al ver a Sasori, ella lo saludó encantadoramente, —¡Hola, chico guapo!

Sasuke a escuchar eso se le puso la cara de piedra—¡Sakura! Vamos a casa!—Sasuke tiró de Sakura y estaba a punto de irse, pero Sasori les cerró el paso.

—Parece que Sakura no se quiere ir contigo—.

—Señor Akasuna, es mi asunto familiar. ¿Cómo podría tener tanto tiempo para inmiscuirse en los asuntos de los demás?—Sakura se deshizo de su mano, y se arrojó a los brazos de Sasori.

Con una mujer tierna que desprendía la fragancia del gel de baño en sus brazos, Sasori se sintió profundamente atraído y se quedó en blanco por primera vez.

—Chico guapo, no quiero irme con él. ¿Puedes llevarme lejos de aquí?—

Con las manos alrededor del cuello de Sasori y los labios rojos ligeramente fruncidos, Sakura miró al hombre que le parecía maduro y encantador.

...Después de salir del elevador, Lee, llevando un plato de sopa en la mano, los miró con incredulidad y no se atrevió ni a dar un paso hacia adelante.

Esos dos hombres no muy lejos de él eran ambos poderosos. ¿Cuál podría ser el esposo de Sakura?¿Podría ser que la tonta de Sakura tuviera 2 esposos? Obviamente,fue una escena que muestra a dos rivales del amor que se encuentran y sufren de celos extremos.

—¡Sakura!—Sasuke arrastró a la mujer ebria hacia él y la besó contra la pared.

De pie, estupefacto, Lee se cubrió la boca. Bueno, ¡tenía que admitir que ese hombre era realmente genial!

Poco después de sentir ese aliento familiar, Sakura respondió y devolvió el beso.

Al ver eso, Sasori retiró su sonrisa y apretó los puños.

Después de un largo tiempo, Sasuke dijo sin mirarlo, —Señor Akasuna, ¿viste lo afectuoso que somos?

Sasori se alejó hacia su habitación con pasos constantes. Hasta que Sasuke escuchó el sonido del bloqueo de la puerta, se llevó a Sakura en sus brazos.

Mientras Sasuke dirigía su fría y aguda mirada hacia el elevador, Lee estaba tan asustado que de inmediato subió al ascensor y presionó apresuradamente un botón.¡Dios mío! ¡Qué horror! ¿Sakura se casó con un demonio? —Se emborrachó con mi compañía. Será mejor que huya primero Sakura, suerte para ti—, pensó Lee para sí mismo ...

Después de acomodar a Sakura en el asiento delantero del copiloto, Sasuke condujo el Maybach hacia la villa.

Durante todo el camino a casa, Sakura se sintió tan mareada como si estuviera flotando en el aire.

Por lo que decidió no beber tanto la próxima vez, ya que se sentía terrible en este momento. ¿Quién podría venir a rescatarla?

—¡Pará el auto!¡Quiero vomitar!—Sakura gritó de repente y comenzó a vomitar.

Un repentino chirrido del auto rompió el silencio de la noche. Sasuke maldijo por lo bajo y rápidamente bajó del auto para sacarla.

Después de vomitar al borde de la carretera, Sakura se sintió menos mareada Sasuke le entregó una botella de agua. sakura tomó el agua y se limpió la boca. Ella siguió limpiando la boca hasta que se agotó una botella de agua.

—¡Agua!—Sasuke tuvo que sacar otra botella de agua, abrirla y entregársela.

En lugar de seguir limpiando la boca, bebió un tercio del agua en un suspiro y dejó escapar un largo suspiro de alivio , se sintió mucho mejor, y el alcohol se bajo muchísimo de su cuerpo.

—¿Mejor ahora?—Sasuke preguntó con frialdad.

Pensando en lo que sucedió ese día, Sakura no le prestó atención y caminó directamente hacia el automóvil.

Antes de sentarse, Sakura fue arrastrada por Sasuke. —¿Sakura, estás mejor?

—¿Sí y qué?

—¿Y qué? —¡Tú dime!—Sasuke la empujó al asiento trasero con gran fuerza.

Sakura miró a Sasuke con el ceño fruncido, una sombría sensación de presentimiento, Sakura instintivamente trató de deshacerse de él.

—Sasuke, no. Todo fue mi culpa. Por favor, no lo hagas aquí—. Sakura suplicaba lastimosamente.

Sasuke la miró. —¿No?¿Hiciste lo mismo con ese hombre hace un momento?—Hum? —Pensando que podría haber tenido relaciones sexuales con otro hombre, Sasuke se enfadó y tuvo las ganas de comerla entera

Sin entender su ironía Sakura puso los ojos en blanco y dijo: —¿De qué demonios estás hablando?¿Qué hombre?¡Maldita sea! ¡Déjame ir!—Sus manos estaban estrechamente controladas por Sasuke, quien no le dejaba oportunidad de recuperar la libertad.

Ignorando su lucha, Sasuke advirtió: —Será mejor que pienses seriamente sobre cómo compensar los problemas que has cometido en los últimos días—.Su voz inefablemente malvada la hizo estremecer.

—¡Maldito hombre me intimidas todos los días!— Pensó Sakura en su mente

—Tengo que revelarme!¡Voy a revelarme!

Estaba oscureciendo. Incluso la luna se volvió demasiado tímida para mirarlos, y se escondió detrás de las nubes Al día siguiente, Sakura no se levantó hasta que sonó el alarma a las 12:30 p.m ..Mirando su habitación confusamente, casi se olvidó cómo había regresado a casa.

Vagamente recordó lo que pasó anoche. Desconcertada por las marcas de los besos dejados por Sasuke en su cuerpo estaba pensando en cómo ocultarlos para ir a trabajar después.

Gracias a Dios hoy entra a trabajar a las tres de la tarde.

De repente, sintió que algo andaba mal algo pasó por su mente, disipando completamente su somnolencia.

Parece que ayer estaba en un hotel y abrazó a un hombre que no era Sasuke ...

¿Quién era ese hombre?Ella no recordaba nada acerca de él, sino un rostro apuesto débilmente. ¿Quién era?

¡Oh, Dios mío!Cómo ha podido pasar esto!basta, tengo que dejar el alcohol! dejar de beber!

En el centro comercial —Isla Azul

Sakura recibió una llamada telefónica de un desconocido cuando estaba trabajando. —Hola, este es el Tribunal Popular de Ciudad. Por favor venga a conseguir su citación judicial!

¿Notificaciones judiciales?¿Keyta y Misaki comenzaron su venganza?¿Puedo saber los detalles?

—La demandante, Misaki Harada, acusó a la parte demandada, Sakura Li de delitos como lesiones intencionales, intento de asesinato y asesinato deliberado.—La voz fría del hombre le dio la idea a Sakura que pronto iba a ser detenida por la policía.

—Está bien, ya veo. ¡Gracias!—.No debería desahogar su ira contra él, ya que solo era un empleado que transmitía el mensaje.

Después de dudar por un largo tiempo, Sakura decidió llamar a Sasuke, porque era el único que podía ayudarla, además Sakura pensaba que Sasuke no la iba a rechazar ya que era su marido.

El teléfono móvil de Sasuke vibró cuando estaba hablando con Yugo

ver una llamada de la mujercita, sonrió imperceptiblemente.

—¡Habla!

La voz fría de Sasuke hizo que Sakura casi se olvidara de por qué hizo la llamada. Después se recuperó de la mente en blanco, ella dijo débilmente.

—Señor Uchiha, necesito su ayuda

Sasuke miró a Yugo, quien le estaba mirando con curiosidad. Después de toser, Yugo miró el documento de inmediato.

—Lo sé. No te preocupes, lo solucionaré—.

¿Lo sabía?—¿Qué sabes? Ni siquiera dije lo que era—.Sakura preguntaba sorprendidamente.

—¿Podría ser otra cosa que no sea sobre Keyta?—al escuchar esto Sakura se sorprendió aún más porque no esperaba que Sasuke sabía todo lo que ha ocurrido.

—Ah. Señor Uchiha, eres increíble. Gracias. ¡Adiós!

—¡Espera!

En el momento en que Sakura se apresuró a colgar, oyó su voz y se colocó nuevamente el teléfono móvil en la oreja.

—¿Cuál es mi recompensa?

...

—¡Dime, qué quieres!—,Respondió Sakura con generosidad. Le prometía lo que él pedía, porque la había ayudado mucho.

—¡Te recogeré después del trabajo esta noche!

—¿Me recoges?¿Por qué?—, Preguntó Sakurs inocentemente, sin darse cuenta de su intención.

Pero el hombre colgó el teléfono ...

Después de mirar fijamente el teléfono móvil por un momento, Sakura envió un mensaje a Lee a través de Instagram, preguntando: —¿Pasó algo especial anoche?

Pensando que Lee debe estar en el trabajo, decidió mirarlo más tarde y guardó el móvil en el bolsillo. Sin embargo, Lee respondió el mensaje muy rápido, Sakura se quedó estupefacta al ver lo que le había escrito.—Sakura, ¿sigues viva?

Por supuesto. Pero, aún recordaba claramente de cómo Sasuke la maltrataba la

noche anterior por eso ha llamado para preguntar de que por qué Sasuke se volvió tan anormal de pronto

—Tonterías. Si no estuviera viva, ¿cómo podría enviarte este mensaje?

—Sakura, qué tonta eres por dios, ¿por qué le pones los cuernos a tu marido?...tsk tsk tsk

—Explicate—Sakura no podía entender lo que quería decir.

Luego Lee le respondió con un largo mensaje, describiendo lo qué sucedió anoche en detalle.—¿Adivina qué? Tu marido se parecía a la Shura destruyendo el universo, cuando te vio en los brazos de ese hombre—,agregó al final. —Sin embargo, el hombre al que abrazaste no dejaba de sonreír, no creo que no era nada sencillo. Cuando dos hombres notables se encontraron y tuvieron conflictos,¡tsk tsk tsk ...es completamente un preludio para el día del juicio final!

—¿Qué diablos? ¿Cómo puedes decir que yo le puse los cuernos? Ni siquiera conozco a ese hombre ...Solo recuerdo un poco su perfil. ¡Es guapo!

Sakura aproximadamente sabía de la situación. ¡Resultó que ella incluso abrazó a otro hombre frente a Sasuke y no estaba dispuesta a ir con él!

Sakura se admiraba por ser tan valiente. No es de extrañar que Sasuke, la bestia en la cama, estuviera tan ansioso por poseerla por completo. ¡Por fin sabía la razón!

Cuando regresó a la tienda, todo el personal estaba ocupado recibiendo clientes. Sakura sintió un poco de pena y se apresuró para continuar su trabajo.

Pero no se dio cuenta de una mujer, Lucia Sheng, la amiga íntima de la segunda hija de Hank Sheng CEO de Meilin Decoration Group, estaba trabajando para su empresa familiar.

La mujer que estaba a su lado era su mejor amiga, Cindy Luo hija más joven de Carlos Luo, director ejecutivo de BeautifulLife Group.

Lucia Sheng le dio un codazo a Cindy Luo y luego señaló a Sakura. —

Mira, ¿ves la mujer en uniforme? es Sakura?—Cindy Ramos, probando un vestido,se miró en un espejo y descubrió que la mujer no era otra que Sakura.

Lucía Velazque sonrió desdeñosamente, porque Sakura se había reducida incluso a ser una asistente de compra. Al recordar que ella rajó la cara de Misakihace un tiempo, Lucia Sheng llamó por teléfono a Misaki.

Después de colgar el teléfono, Lucia Sheng verificó la hora en el teléfono móvil. Como ya era casi la hora de irse del trabajo, ¡decidió disfrutar del espectáculo mañana!

—Sakura, una mujer sin nada, ¿Cómo se atreve a luchar contra las familias Yagami y Harada?. Ella es realmente una sinvergüenza despreciable—, pensó ella.

a las 9 p.m.

Sakura salió del trabajo a tiempo después de guardar el trapeador limpio en la sala de herramientas. Golpeó su cintura levemente dolorida y fue hacia el vestuario.

Después de enviar los datos de ventas de ese día, Ino inmediatamente siguió a Sakura.

—¡Ino, conduce esta noche mi motocicleta a casa!¡Mi marido vendrá a buscarme!—dijo Sakura, porque recordó que Sasuke vendrá a buscarla más tarde, y así Ino no tuviera que coger el autobús.

—No, esa es tu nueva moto y soy mala pilotando una moto ...—¡Sería una pena si la dañara !I Ino lo rechazó después de pensarlo dos veces.

—No te preocupes. Es solo una motocicleta. ten cuidado por el camino y ya. ¡Tengo confianza en ti!—Ella puso la llave en la mano de Ino y comenzó a cambiarse.

—Sakura, ¿estás casada?—preguntó otro compañero de trabajo llamado Pepi Millán, quien se estaba cambiando la ropa junto con ellas. Miró a Sakura, un poco sorprendida, ¡porque Sakura parecía muy joven!

—Sí, por desgracia, ¡yo tampoco esperaba eso!—Pensando en Sasuke, Sakura suspiró porque el destino eran realmente misterioso.

Echando un vistazo inconsciente a Sakura, Ino vio las marcas rojizas en su pecho y cuello cuando Sakura se había quitado su uniforme.

* * *

**Hasta aquí el capítulo 15 ****espero l****es siga gustando. ****que estén bien a los que siguen esta Historia besos espero sus review perdonen la demora.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hola a todos vamos con el siguiente capitulo como ya saben los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen ya que son de Masashi Kishimoto y como también el libro que es de Jeonie gracias a todos.**

**A leer...**

* * *

**Capitulo 16 Sonrisa infantil/Ni idea**

Ino se tapó la boca para evitar la risa ¿cómo fueron esas marcas rojisas?

Al darse cuenta de la expresión facial de Ino, Sakura bajó la cabeza para mirar su cuerpo. Con una sonrisa avergonzada, rápidamente se puso su vestido.

—Buena chica, no viste nada, ¿verdad?

¡Maldito Sasuke! Sakura casi olvidó esas marcas sexuales en su cuerpo.

...Ino se recuperó de la sonrisa y giró los ojos hacia Sakura, porque Sakura pensó que Ino era tan crédula como una niña.

Después de cambiarse, salieron del centro comercial, riendo y este momento el centro comercial se había quedado prácticamente vacía, sin clientes, solo habían empleados dejando el trabajo.

Sasuke, sentado en el auto, no muy lejos, vio a Sakura, que estaba hablando con Ino—Se ve más como una niña adolescente, en lugar de una mujer casada—, pensó Sasuke...

En ese momento, Sasuke deseó poder pelear siempre por su eterna sonrisa infantil.

Sakura vio el deslumbrante Maybach en la puerta del centro comercial.

Después de separarse de Ino, Sakura se dirigió hacia el auto y se metió en él directamente.

Con la tenue luz y la música suave en el auto, Sasuke en el asiento del conductor, la miró y la besó en la mejilla.—¿Estás cansada?

Sakura se sintió feliz en el fondo y sonrió, —Sí, lo estaba. Pero al verte se me quitó todo el cansancio—.

Sus melosas palabras hicieron sonreír a Sasuke. —Ya que no estás cansada ¿qué tal si hacemos otra cosa?—Al terminar las palabras, sonrió maliciosamente.

Sakura inmediatamente cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho y se movió hacia la puerta del automóvil. Al escuchar su risa profunda y masculina, Sakura se dio cuenta de que él solo se burlaba de ella.

—¡Humph! ¡Cómo te atreves a burlarte de mí! ¡Bien!¡Una mujer de verdad tomará venganza!

Sasuke encendió el auto y hábilmente lo condujo firmemente hacia delante.

Al principio, Sakura estaba sentada firmemente. En Menos de dos minutos, se le vino algo a la cabeza.

—OK, Señor Uchiha, hagamos otra cosa ahora—.Sakura respondió simplemente.

Fuera de sus expectativas, Sasuke se detuvo sin ninguna duda, bajó del auto,

caminó hacia su lado, abrió la puerta del auto e intentó tirar de Sakura para que bajara del auto.

Sakura se aferró al volante y se negó a salir del automóvil.

—¡Bájate, Sakura! ¡Déjame satisfacerte!—Sasuke soltó su mano y la miró con el ceño fruncido pensó que la mujer se había bursalo de él, entonces tomó la decisión de darle una lección a Sakura En este momento, Sasuke se había olvidado de que hace un rato acaba de burlarse de ella.

—¡No!—Sakura sonrió ella tenía que admitir que Sasuke era todo un hombre.

Sasuke miró a Sakura, cuya astuta mirada se iluminó, controlando su respiración ¡Muy bien! Parecía que esta pequeña mujer era vengativa

¡Bien Sasuke no dejará el asunto así!

Sasuke volvió a su asiento y encendió el auto otra vez. Luego, Sakura se comportó bien y se sentó en silencio hasta que llegaron al destino un restaurante, o más bien un lugar donde se recogían muchas obras de caligrafía, pinturas, piedras rarasm el restautant solo tenía siete salones privados, destinados solo para VIP.

Un camarero los guió a una habitación llamada —Orchid Pavilion— con varias obras de caligrafía y pinturas de celebridades contemporáneas colgadas, en la mesa antigua había varias piedras raras. La mesa de comedor y las sillas se hicieron a finales de la dinastía Qing.

Con la elegante música clásica ligera, toda la sala se vio abrumada por el sabor antiguo.

Estar inmerso en esta rica atmósfera cultural era una buena forma de obtener una nueva perspectiva.

Puede que no sea la primera vez que Sasuke visitaba aquí, porque el gerente general del restaurante pidió varios platos de especialidad para ellos sin preguntar lo que Sasuke quería.

El chef era un experto de 60 años en pastelería y productos básicos, que había ganado muchos premios.

Normalmente, los clientes deben hacer una reserva para disfrutar de las delicias del chef, mientras que Sasuke tiene el privilegio de venir y pedir en cualquier momento.

Todos los platos fueron servidos en el momento no eran platos valiosos o raros ni mucho menos, eran platos de especialidades locales que simplemente provocaban apetito.

Había dos platos fríos: la alcachofa con salsa picante, el pollo gazpiado. En cuanto a los platos calientes había pescado al vapor con salsa de soja, fideos de frijoles, pollo y alimentos básicos: fideos anchos con sopa agria, panqueque de cebollín chino y arroz

Los platos sobre la mesa ofrecían una combinación impresionante del color, olor y sabor, lo que había abierto el apetito de Sakura. Entonces ella comenzó a cenar alegremente.

Sasuke le dio la vuelta al pescado, recogió un trozo de pescado, lo sumergió en la salsa de soja del pescado al vapor y lo puso en el cuenco de Sakura.

Su consideración deleitó a Sakura aun más. Hombre guapo, deliciosa comida y hermosa habitación, sin darse cuenta Sakura se devoro toda la comida.

Frotándose el vientre lleno, Sakura gimió, —¡estoy tan llena que no me puedo mover!¡ahora cómo voy a dormir!

Sasuke miró a su graciosa y adorable esposa y dijo: Podemos hacer deporte en la cama eso te ayudará a digerir—.Parece que quería decir otra cosa.

Sakura dudaba que había pensado demasiado y negó con la cabeza. —Saldré a caminar más tarde.

Después de que el gerente le sirvió un plato de fruta artísticamente cortada, Sakura no pudo evitar comer algunos trozos de mango y fruta de dragón.

—¿Qué más te gustaría comer?—Sasuke estaba perfectamente satisfecho cuando vio que Sakura estaba llena y feliz.

—No, es suficiente—.—Ya está bien—Sakura agitó sus manos al instante, indicando que no quería más comida, apena podía caminar.

Para ayudarla a digerir, Sasuke le pidió a un guía experimentado que les contara las historias de las piedras raras que había en la mesa.

Desde el león de piedra de la dinastía Ming hasta obras de caligrafía moderna, pinturas y piedras raras, realmente reunió una gran cantidad de curiosidades artísticas. Sakura aprendió mucho conocimiento histórico.

Sasuke compró una famosa pintura de piedra de un pintor contemporáneo antes de irse.

Después de llegar a casa, Sakura tomó un baño cómodo. Cuando estaba a punto de irse a la cama, descubrió que Sasuke no estaba con ella en la habitación abrió la puerta y miró hacia el estudio. Sasuke estaba allí, trabajando con su computadora.

Msnejaba un grupo tan grande con una cantidad de empresas que ni siquiera Sakura conocía. Sin duda, él estaba ocupado todos los día qué duro es el trabajo!—debo hacer algo por él?— Penso Sakura en su interior.

Después de pensar un rato, bajó silenciosamente a la cocina abrió la nevera,que estaba llena de comida, sacó una botella de leche. Luego sirvió un vaso de leche, lo calentó y lo llevó al estudio.

Al darse cuenta de que Sakura se había puesto el camisón con un vaso de leche,

Sasuke, que estaba tecleando rápidamente, se detuvo.

—Oye umm. Me voy a dormir. Has estado trabajando duro todo el día. Por favor, toma un poco de leche y descansa pronto—.Sasuke no se esperaba que su esposa traviesa y revelde se convertiera en una mujer adorable y comprensiva. Sasuke al ver esto, se quedó en blanco.

Después de un largo tiempo, sin tener la menor idea de por qué no le dio ninguna respuesta, Sakura dejó de esperar y decidió tomar la leche ella misma.

—¡Espera!—Sasuke se levantó para buscar la leche y se lo bebió de un trago.

Al ver el vaso vacío, Sakura sonrió. Cuando estaba a punto de dejar el vaso en el piso de abajo, una fuerza poderosa la detuvo.

Una fuerza poderosa detuvo a Sakura casi hizo que el vaso cayera al suelo, menos mal que Sakura lo sostubo con firmeza. Cuando estaba a punto de abrir la boca para decir algo, Sasuke inclinó la cabeza para besarla en los labios rubicundos.

Mientras tanto, Sasuke tomó el vaso de sus manos y lo puso sobre el escritorio.

Después de eso, la abrazó con fuerza en sus brazos.

Fijandola contra el escritorio, Sasuke se intoxicó con su fragancia única.

Sakura se preguntó por qué ella misma cayó en la trampa, mientras que ella simplemente quería darle un vaso de leche. Ella no tenía ni idea.

A las 8 am del día siguiente, el despertador comenzó a sonar. tenía un turno de trabajo por la mañana, Sakura no mostró la menor intención de levantarse.

Una gran mano separó la cortina, y la cama pronto se llenó de luz solar.

cuando la mano grande tocó a Sakura se tensó y se levantó rápidamente de la cama.

La manta se deslizó desde su cuerpo, y cayó sobre sus piernas. Sus largas piernas se extendieron fuera de la manta. Solo entonces, Sakura que todavía estaba adormilada, se dio cuenta de que Sasuke yacía a su lado y la miraba con una leve sonrisa.

—¿Por qué estás aquí?—Sakura preguntó confundida por lo general, Sasuke no suele estar ahí cuando ella se despertaba, porque a menudo iba a la empresa temprano.

—No hay mucho trabajo hoy. Solo tengo una reunión por la tarde—.Era muy raro para él acostarse debido a los trabajos que tenía. Se podía contar con los dedos de las mano las veces que se había acostado si no fuera por que su esposa quería trabajar, la habría agarrado para charlar dentro de la manta..

Sakura miró la hora, iba a llegar tarde al trabajo!

Si llegaba tarde al trabajo, le quitarían parte de su sueldo Pero, sin querer, Sakura vio una cosa que no debería haber mirado.

—Ah!Sasuke! , que sucio eres!—La mujer tiró la manta al suelo y entró al cuarto de baño corriendo.

Sasuke no sabía lo que había pasado, se sintió inocente

—Qué mujer más ingrata! me la tenia que haber comido enterita— Pensó Sasuke con una cara de inocencia.

Toda la mañana, su mente estaba atiborrada de lo que había vislumbrado, de modo que tumo el desayuno distraídamente.

—Olvídalo. Te llevaré al trabajo—.Al ver el rastro de un rubor en su rostro, Sasuke supo perfectamente lo que estaba pensando.

En el camino a su lugar de trabajo, Sakura trató de ocultar su vergüenza bajando la cabeza para jugar con su teléfono.

El auto se detuvo en el destino. Sasuke arrebató su teléfono y preguntó, —¿Tu teléfono es más guapo que yo?—Sus ojos se concentraron en el teléfono todo el camino. ¿Qué diablos estaba buscando?

Sakura estaba en Twitter. habían publicado un meme sobre un chiste sucio. Justo en el momento en que Sakura estaba a punto de omitirlo, su teléfono fue tomado...

Abrumada por la confusión, sakura no tuvo más remedio que escucharlo a él que leía lentamente el chiste con su voz masculina.

...—¡Sasuke, canalla!—Un rato después, Sakura con la cara colorada le arrebató el teléfono.

Con las manos extendidas, Sasuke dijo, —Cariño, fuiste tú quien lo estaba mirando—.Sasuke sufrió la injusticia, ya que no hizo más que leer el chiste.

¡Irrazonable!

Sakura lo miró fijamente. —No lo estaba mirando.Sólo que cuando me quitaste el teléfono justamente estaba en esa página—,ella intentó de explicar Sasuke sonrió y dijo: —Está bien. Debo hacer ese tipo de chiste si te gustan—.

¡Lo ha hecho intencionalmente, seguro! Después de echarle un vistazo con un puchero, Sakura salió del automóvil y trotó hacia el centro comercial.

Mirando a su figura , Sasuke no pudo evitar sonreír, —¡Qué adorable es!

Sentia un gran honor de tenerla.

Ella merece lo mejor. —Sakura, te haré feliz—. Sasuke pensó para sí mismo.

Había solo unos pocos clientes en la tienda por la mañana. Así que Sakura y Ino estaban ocupadas probando las nuevas prendas para poder presentar con precisión y rapidez los aspectos más destacados de la ropa a los clientes que lo solicitaban.

Sakura se puso un top de gasa blanca de manga corta y una falda corta azul marino con lunares ella tiene una figura curvilínea, ni gorda ni huesuda. La ropa de tamaño mediano le quedaba bien.

—Disculpe, me gustaría probar esto—.Una chica regordeta también quería probarse esa falda y la parte superior, ya que la llevaban bien.

—OK. Espera un momento—.Sakura sacó la ropa extra grande y se la dio.

Después de que esa chica entró en el probador, Sakura fue a cambiarse de ropa a toda prisa.

El gerente se acercó y dijo: —Sakura, no hay prisa. Pruebate otra ropa después de atender a este cliente—.

Sakura solo pudo asentir. Uno tenía que decir que la gerente era una mujer premonitoria, porque esos modelos recién llegados se vendieron bien después de que Sakura se los probó en la mañana.

Después del almuerzo, hubo pocos clientes y una sensación de somnolencia se apoderó de las asistentes de compras.

En ese momento, un hombre y tres mujeres llegaron.

Eran Yagami Keyta, Misaki Harada, Lucia sheng y Cindy Luo.

Sakura les hizo la vista gorda y siguió revisando la ropa la estantería.

Pero alguien no la dejaría ir fácilmente. Ellos solo vinieron por ella.

—¿Dónde está Sakura?—Una de las mujeres preguntó en voz alta. La asistente de compras experimentada que los recibía se deprimió porque había perdido algunos clientes potenciales. No tuvo más remedio que llamar a Sakura.

Sakura suspiró, —No hacen nada bueno. Lo sé—.Ella no quería causar problemas en el lugar de trabajo. En cambio, lo único que quiere es cumplir con su deber y trabajar había mucha incertidumbre sobre cómo terminarían las cosas ...

—Tome un poco de agua, por favor—.Con la ayuda de Ino, Sakura les sirvió unos vasos de agua.

Misaki aún llevaba una tirita en la cara, y estaba ansiosa por cortar a Sakura en pedazos.

Keyta se ha vuelto super amable y cortés, esto hizo que Sakura se sorprendiera un poco.

Cindy y Lucía estaban preparadas para ver el espectáculo que se iba a montar, especialmente Lucía, que estaba mirando de reojo de principio a fin

—Qué miras puta zorra asquerosa!— Misaki gritó tras ver a Sakura mirando a Yagami Keyta grosero comentario hizo que uno sintiera curiosidad por saber dónde se había ido la educada de Misaki.

Sakura estaba tan ciega que llevó a una mujer como Misaki a ser la mejor amiga durante una docena de años. ¡Ay!

Tan pronto como Misaki echo los insultos, todos los demás tenían sus ojos enfocados en ellas.

—Estoy mirando a una perra—.Sakura respondió con indiferencia. Entonces la gerente se acercó a ella, gentilmente tiró de su brazo y le guiñó un ojo.

Sakura exigió directamente: —Gerente, estoy ocupada. ¿Podrían otros compañeros de trabajo sustituirme para que les sirva?

Sakura no tenía ganas de provocar problemas ese día, ya que encontrar un trabajo no era fácil y no quería volver empezar. Era mejor ahorrar problemas.

—Buenas tardes, señoras y señores. ¿Les importaría cambiar a una asistente de compras con experiencia. Ella es nueva aquí.!—La gerente les preguntó con una sonrisa profesional.

Misaki miró a la gerente con una mirada desdeñosa, —¡No, nadie será más adecuado que ella!¡ Sakura, ve a buscar los modelos nuevos para mí!—Misaki ordenó a Sakura arrogantemente, mientras miraba a la revista.

* * *

**Hasta aquí el capítulo 16 ****espero l****es siga gustando. ****que estén b****ien a los que siguen esta Historia y que sea de agrado en estos tiempos de difíciles por el virus besos espero sus review para continuar. **


	17. Chapter 17

**Hola a todos vamos con el siguiente capitulo como ya saben los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen ya que son de Masashi Kishimoto y como también el libro que es de Jeonie gracias a todos.**

**A leer...**

* * *

**Capítulo 17 Perra/Depende de su marido**

Sospechando algo raro, la gerente agarró a Sakura para que seleccionara la ropa para ellas.

—Sakura, ¿conoces a esos tipos?—preguntó la gerente de la tienda por preocupación. Aunque era nueva aquí, Sakura era una chica agradable y hermosa, además de una buena vendedora. La gerente la valora muchísimo

—Gerente, puedo ponerla en problemas más tarde. Disculpe por eso. Pero haré todo lo posible para ser genial con ellos—Hasta que se vallan lejos.

—OK. Trae todas estas prendas de calidad para ellos—.La gerente de la tienda le pasó algo de ropa a Sakura.

Con una sonrisa profesional, Sakura sostuvo la ropa en sus brazos y se acercó a sus enemigos, —Hola, ¿qué piensas de estos nuevos vestidos?Por favor, pruebelo—.

—Esta humilde vendedora, debe estar engañando a mi prometida y a sus amigas a propósito, al proporcionarles ropa anticuada—, criticó Keyta que se tendió en el sofá sin prisa y desechó su juicio sin siquiera echar un vistazo a la ropa.

¿Humilde vendedora?—Keyta, échale un buen vistazo a estos, rosa, azul y blanco. Todos ellos son los mejores colores del año, y ninguna de estas prendas está pasada de moda

—Sakura se dijo a sí misma que debía mantener la calma y no pelearse con un grupo de perros rabiosos.

—Mi prometido tiene la última palabra al respecto. Ve y escoge otra ropa para mí—Misaki sostuvo a Keyta del brazo y se apoyó en su hombro íntimamente.

Sakura respiró hondo, le dio la ropa a Ino y recogió algunas prendas de diferentes colores.

—No me gusta el morado. Cámbialo—.Misaki mostró aversión en su rostro y señaló el morado, actuando como si le doliera la cabeza.

—No me gusta el verde. Cámbialo—.Lucia estaba con su teléfono móvil y ni siquiera miró bien la ropa que traía Sakura.

Solo Cindy se centró en la ropa seleccionada y mostrada por Sakura. Ella quería decir algo. Pero al ver lo que Misaki y Lucía estaban haciendo, decidío permanecer en silencio.

—Se van a probar alguna prenda o no?Ya terminé de servirles!—Sakura colgó la ropa.

—Ve a llamar a tu supervisor. ¿Es esta la actitud que deberías tener?—Misaki gritó de una manera gerente los tranquilizó instantáneamente, sin exito.

—¿Dónde está el supervisor? Solo le pedí que escogiera otra ropa para mí.

¡Mira cómo se comporta!—Misaki fue muy persistente en quejarse con el supervisor.

La gerente se dio cuenta que no podía manejar la situación y envió a un empleado a llamar al supervisor.

—Si están aquí para comprar ropa, mis compañeros de trabajo les servirán. Si no, vallan se a casa. ¡No salten sobre mí!—Después de colgar toda la ropa, Sakura comenzó a razonar con ellos.

—¡Saltarnos sobre ti?, Bah!.¿Quién crees que eres?—Misaki miró a Sakura con desdén. Al pensar en la cicatriz en su rostro, ¡Misaki decidió darle una lección a Sakura

—Obviamente, lo has hecho intencionalmente. ¿Cómo podrías inventar una acusación contra Sakura?—Ino se paró junto a Sakura y sacudió suavemente su mano para mostrar su apoyo

Misaki ignoró a Ino, mientras la miraba con desprecio. —Sakura, estás loca,¿no?La única hija de la familia Li si eres capaz por qué no compras esta tienda. Estás perdiendo el tiempo trabajando como asistente de compras aquí.¡Perra!

—Misaki, a quién estas llamando perra!—El comentario de Misaki irritó a Sakura.

Cuando Sakura dio un paso adelante y estaba a punto de abofetearla, Keyta la tomó de la mano y la arrojó casi al suelo pero la reacción rápida de Ino, la ayudó para mantenerse en pie.

—Pues claro que es a tí, ¿Qué pasa? ¿el personal tiene la impertinencia de golpear a los clientes?—Al escuchar eso, Tina Luque, la supervisora llegó apurada, se disculpó inmediatamente con una sonrisa.

Después de echarle un ojo a Sakura, la supervisora Luque sabía que era esa asistente de compras la que tenía un conflicto con esos clientes. —¿Qué pasa contigo?¡discúlpate rápido!

—Disculparme?No merecen ninguna disculpa—.Sakura obstinadamente miró a Tina Luque, que no estaba calificada ya que culpó al empleado sin preguntar lo que habia pasado.

Misaki se levantó y caminó hacia Sakura. —Sakura, realmente quiero saber qué te hace sentir tan orgullosa. ¿Estás descontenta con el hecho de que Keyta me eligió?

Al oír las palabras, Sakura estalló en carcajadas, como si Misaki hubiera dicho un gran chiste. Los cuatro pusieron una expresión avergonzada entonces.

—No vale la pena anhelar que regrese el perro desleal—.Sin pensar en la animada discusión y la cara hosca de Keyta, Sakura agregó con una sonrisa desdeñosa, —¡Qué idiota! Si te gusta, vete con él—.

—Sakura, cuida tu ...

—¿Escucha qué?¿Qué quieres decir?¿Me vas a decir cómo te acostaste con él?¿Qué tal si te llamo, la reina de los gemidos?

—Paff!—Un sonido de golpe sonó en su cara, el mundo se quedó en silencio.

Misaki ya estaba bastante furiosa, al ver que Keyta levantó la mano, sonrió en su interior

La cara de Sakura fue bofeteada, se tapó la cara con su mano, y se arreglo el pelo, que estaba desordenado.

—Ustedes dos, perra y puto, son una pareja perfecta. Hombre de tres segundos, les deseo amor eterno—.Sakura sin expresión en el rostro sacó el celular. En momentos importante tenía que pedir ayuda a Sasuke.

—Cariño..— Sasuke estaba de camino hacia la sala de reuniones, al escuchar la dulce voz de Sakura, se quedó helado, pero los archivos que dejó caer al suelo revelaron sus sentimientos verdaderos.

Se quitó el celular de la oreja para asegurarse de que la llamada la hacía su esposa. —Sí.

Cariño, estoy siendo intimidada en el centro comercial. No quiero seguir viviendo ...—Todos los presentes estaban estupefactos, cuando vieron a esa mujer, que era fría, arrogante y distante hace un minuto, sollozando sus quejas.

Misaki no sabía quién era su marido. Por el momento, solo sabía que había tomado la sabia decisión de persuadir a Sakura para que rechazara la invitación a actuar en películas y avisos en la universidad, ya que vio a la hermosa Sakura cambiar de cara tan rápido, eso muestra que ella podia ser una actriz competente.

—¿Dónde estás?—Sasuke siguó caminando sin importarle lo que se había caído, toda las personas lo miraban con una cara de incomprensibilidad. Detrás de él ,el asistente Suigetzu se apresuró a recoger los archivos y lo siguió.

Suigetzu supuso que debía ser la señorita Li, porque nadie más que ella podía influir en el estado de ánimo del Jefe.

—Estoy en Mirade Apparel en el tercer piso—.

—Vale, ya lo sé—Después de colgar el teléfono, Sasuke no se sentó. La reunión no era de gran importancia. Entonces Sasuke decidió posponerla—

Celebraremos la reunión en otro momento. Esperen mi nuevo aviso—.

Sasuke salió de la sala de reuniones, mientras asignaba al asistente Suigetzu algo importante que hacer.

Los que estaban en la sala de reuniones se miraron el uno al otro, sin saber por qué.

Sasuke colgó el teléfono directamente. Sakura se puso nerviosa, ya que no estaba segura de que si su esposo vendría a rescatarla ...

—Sakura, ¿cómo te atreves a insultar a los clientes durante las horas de trabajo? ¿Quieres que te despidan?—Al darse cuenta de que Keyta le guiña un ojo, a la Supervisora Luque pronto sopesó qué lado era relativamente importante.

—Entonces, los clientes intimidan a tu personal durante las horas de trabajo.

¿Lo vas a dejar pasar?¿Podrías por lo menos ser un poco razonable?—replicó Sakura sin moderación.

—Supervisora, puedo testificar que esta dama fue la que causó problemas en primer lugar—.La voz de Ino era baja, pero era obvio que apoyaba a Sakura.

—Aun así, debe hacer todos los esfuerzos posibles para evitar cualquier conflicto con los clientes. No debería tener que decirle cómo hacer su trabajo.

—.En comparación, Sakura no era nada para la Supervisora Luque. No importa cuál fuera la verdad, ella no apoyaría a un empleado a costa de ofender a los posibles compradores.

—Ustedes cuatro, ¿se atreven a quedarse aquí y esperar a mi marido?—Decepcionada con la adulación del supervisor y su falta de responsabilidad, Sakura no quiso hacerle caso

—Sí, por supuesto. Sakura , esperaremos aquí. ¿Quién es tu viejo?¿Crees que puede asustarnos?—Acariciando sus uñas recién pintadas, Lucía miró a Sakura con desdén. Tenía todas las razones para creer que el marido de Sakura era un viejo verde millonario que un hombre elegante.

Le vino a la cabeza de Keyta el hombre de la discoteca SOHO. Keyta habia gastado una gran parte de dinero investigando a ese hombre, pero no ha podido conseguir nada Incluso los mafiosos no querían revelar su nombre. En ese momento, Keyta estaba curioso por ver a ese tipo

La familia Yagami, la familia Harada, la familia Sheng y la familia Luo eran magnates de los negocios en la ciudad —Si tuviéramos que atacar, su marido no tendría ninguna posibilidad—, pensó Keyta.

—Viejo. Eh, Lucía, esperemos y veamos. Te vas a arrepentir—, pensó Sakura con una sonrisa Sakura no sabía nada de Sasuke, sólo sabía que era mejor no subestimarlo.

Luego, un grupo de personas, el Gerente General y varios otros altos gerentes del centro comercial —Isla Azul— entraron a Mirade Apparel.

—Jaja. Sakura, te casaste con un anciano, tal como esperaba—.Al ver al calvo de 50 años, Lucia se echó a reír.

Aunque Misaki no se rió, el desprecio en su rostro no podía ser disimulado.A diferencia de ellos, Keyta tenía una duda persistente: —¿El hombre en el bar no es su marido?

—Sakura, ¿de verdad ...?— Señalando al Director General, la preocupada Ino estaba demasiado asustada para terminar sus palabras.¡No! La última vez, no le pareció tan viejo.

—Ino, ¿en qué estás pensando?—Sakura golpeó los brazos de Ino, ya estaba claro que Sakura no se iba a casar con un hombre que era más mayor que su padre.

Ino al ver las reacciones de Sakura, se relajo —Menos mal, menos mal.

—¿Que está pasando aqui?—Mientras se secaba el sudor furtivamente, Antonio Shao se preguntó quién sería capaz de hacer que el asistente del Ceo hiciera una llamada Antonio Shao se había reunido con el CEO en su primer día en el cargo. En su opinión, ese CEO parecía un demonio que incluso podía congelar el aire.

Al ver a Antonio venir en persona, la Supervisora Luque echó un vistazo a Sakura con un sentimiento mixto. ¿Podría ser que Sakura fuera la amante del gerente general?Por un tiempo, la supervisora perdió palabras.

—Señor Shao, soy Yagami Keyta . Hemos cenado juntos varias veces antes

—.Keyta estrechó la mano de Antonio.

—Señor Shao, soy Harada Misaki, hija de Pacu Harada le paso la mano

—Señor Shao, soy la hija de Hank Sheng Lucia Sheng—.

—Señor Shao, soy Cindy Luo la hija de Carlos Luo—.

...

Efectivamente, el padre es la clave en esta era. Sakura se sintió avergonzada, porque solía depender de su padre pero ahora, ella depende de su esposo.

—Oh, te conozco. Sr. Yagami, hace mucho tiempo que no los veo—.Al darse cuenta de que el conflicto surge entre cuatro generaciones ricas y una asistente de compras, Antonio Shao lo tomó como pan comido.

Keyta asintió levemente con la cabeza. Como habían cenado juntos varias veces antes, Keyta pensó que Antonio estaría de su lado.

—¡Disculpate con nuestros honorables clientes ahora mismo!—Antonio enderezó la cara para regañar a Sakura. Al ver que el Gerente General no muestra ninguna parcialidad hacia Sakura, la Supervisora Luque dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio.

—¿Disculparme?¿Sabes algo sobre todo el asunto? ¿Ves la marca roja de mi cara? ¿Cómo puedes pedirme que me disculpe casualmente?¿Estás ciego?—argumentó Sakura en voz alta.

¿Cómo podría un centro comercial atraer a tantos clientes mientras mantiene a estos empleados irrazonable? Parecía que Sasuke no podía resolver el problema ...

El comentario de Sakura provocó un escalofrío entre los empleados, y algunos de ellos agudizaron las orejas para escuchar con atención.

Antonio parecía furioso, ya que casi ningún miembro del personal se atrevió a hablarle de esa manera. —¿Cuál es tu nombre? ¿Quién te trajo? ¡Estás despedida para siempre!

Las mujeres hostiles sonrieron. —¿Pero el gerente no era el marido de Sakura?

¿Cómo podría tratarla así?— Se miraron confundidas.

—¿Nuestro CEO también está ciego? ¡Es fantástico que te nombre a ti y a Tina Luque como gerentes!¡Todo el personal bajo tu dirección renunciará tarde o temprano!

—En realidad, el centro comercial —Isla Azul— ofreció una remuneración y beneficios favorables al personal hace dos año. Entonces mucha gente se apresuró por la oportunidad de trabajo allí. Después de que Antonio Shao fue trasladado allí, redujo indebidamente el salario del personal.

Una vez atrapó un empleado que desayunaba durante las horas de trabajo y le impuso una multa de 500 dólares

—Sí, el CEO esta ciego absolutamente—.La voz familiar vino desde atrás.

Sakura al instante se sintió aliviada.

El sudor corría por la cara de Antonio, mientras escuchaba la voz. —qué rápido ha venido—, pensó Antonio...

Todos miraron hacia la dirección del sonido y vieron a un hombre alto y digno con una camisa blanca, seguido por su asistente.

El hombre adelante parecía el dios. Mientras se acercaba, todos podían sentir el aliento agresivo y frío. Incluso una mirada de él haría que todos se sintieran humildes.

Todas las mujeres presentes se emocionaron tanto que su corazón palpitó.

¡Qué guapo es! Oh Dios mío.¿Cómo podría un hombre ser tan elegante? Misaki también quedó muda al ver al hombre, ya que mostraba una apariencia y un temperamento extraordinarios.

—Jefe, aquí vienes. Esta asistente de compras fue tan irritante que incluso ofendió a su superior. Pronto lo arreglaré—.Antonio se inclinó y caminó hacia Sasuke. Aunque confundido acerca de su comentario, Antonio no se atrevió a preguntar qué significaba.

El asistente se sonrojó, mientras Antonio lo avergonzaba. El asistente se lamentó de haber contratado al estúpido Antonio,quien no sabía la situación y se atreviera a enfrentar a la señorita Li

—¿Ofender el superior?Sr. Shao, ¿te habrás equivocado no?—El asistente Suigetzu le guiñó un ojo a Antonio para que dejara de hablar. Ese idiota nunca debería molestar más al CEO; de lo contrario, las consecuencias serían demasiado graves para él ...

—Er ...— el comentario de Suigetzu hizo que todo el mundo se quedaran en blanco.

Al ver la marca roja en el rostro de Sakura, Sasuke irradió una fría mirada.

De repente, su mirada fría trajo la Muerte a la mente de Sakura. Sin pensar demasiado, Sakura se arrojó en sus brazos, —Cariño, ¿por qué has tardado tanto?

* * *

**Hasta aquí el capítulo 17 ****espero l****es siga gustando ****que estén b****ien a los que siguen esta Historia y que sea de agrado en estos tiempos de difíciles por el virus besos espero sus review y sus comentarios saludos. **


	18. Chapter 18

**Hola a todos vamos con el siguiente capitulo como ya saben los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen ya que son de Masashi Kishimoto y como también el libro que es de Jeonie gracias a todos.**

**A leer...**

* * *

**Capítulo 18 ****No le dejaré ir así de fácil/Asignar un trabajo**

Sabiendo que era solo un espectáculo, Sasuke todavía la sostenía por la cintura, con un toque de sonrisa en sus labios.

—Lo siento, he llagado tarde.—Sasuke dijo en voz baja, lo que lo hizo más encantador.

Su exhibición pública de afecto sorprendió a todos los presentes.—¡Diós!—Antonio dijo en voz baja no es de extrañar que el asistente Suigetzu dijera que estaba loco.

—Eh, jefe ...

—Desde este momento, serás removido de tu cargo. Suigetzu, ¿este hombre lo trajiste tu verdad?No recibirás paga en los próximos dos meses. Esa mujer también está despedida para siempre, y Ino tomará su lugar—.

Tal era su forma de hacer las cosas. Parecía que Sasuke nació para dominar, y todos debian ceder a su voluntad.

Ino se quedó tan sorprendida que no podía ni cerrar la boca, que la tenía tan abierta debido a la sorpresa. No se podía creer que ha ascendido al puesto de gerente.

Tina Luque, con la cara pálida, se arrodilló en el suelo. ¡Mierda! Para este trabajo, había sobornado al superior con decenas de miles de yuanes, y todo se ha ido en vano.

Los cuatro no apartaron los ojos de Sasuke y Sakura, luciendo celos y les esperaba una sorpresa mucho más grande ...

—Suigetzu informa a Jugo Horai que cambie el nombre del representante legal de —Isla Azul— a nombre de Sakura Li—.El asistente Suigetzu inmediatamente sacó su teléfono para llamar a Jugo.

El nombre —Jugó Horai— fue un gran shock para todos los demás.

Jugó Horai, 29 años, era un reconocido abogado con la reputación de fiabilidad, precisión y actitud una visión amplia y una rica experiencia social, el instruido Jugó Horai era muy conocido en todo el mundo a una edad temprana. Por el momento, era al mismo tiempo el asesor legal del gobierno de esta ciudad.

Además, dio conferencias en prestigiosas universidades de todo el mundo como profesor principal En resumen, Jugó Horai era una figura legendaria en el campo de la ley. Ser abogado parece ser algo muy natural para él. No fue fácil contratar a este increíble abogado. El dinero no siempre hablaba, ya que un hombre como él no necesitaba dinero para nada. Además, tenian que concertar Una cita con él medio año o incluso un año antes.

Las caras de Keyta y Misaki tomaron una expresión espantosa. Si ese hombre tuviera una relación tan cercana con Jugo Horai terminarían en la pluma de ser acusado.

El asistente Suigetzu luego pudo afirmar que su jefe no solo se había casado,sino que también haría todo lo posible para su esposa. —Tendré que hacerle favores a la señorita en el futuro—, pensó Suigetzu.

—Espera—, le dijo Sasuke a Suigetzu. —Cariño, ¿quién hizo esto?—Sasuke acarició suavemente su mejilla roja y preguntó.

Como Sakura aún no se había recuperado de la noticia de que pronto se convertiría en la representante legal del centro comercial, no se dio cuenta de que Sasuke le estaba hablando.

—¿Cariño?—Sasuke la llamó con ternura. Sakura oyó eso y se sobresaltó de nuevo ...

Sakura nunca había pensado que Sasuke la llamaría cariño de una manera tan suave ...Quedando e en blanco, inconscientemente dejó salir un nombre,

—Yagami de tres segundos—.

...Todo el mundo puso una mirada exagerada de incredulidad, esperando lo que vendría después.

—Suigetzu , dile a Jugo que acuse a Yagami Keyta de una lesión intencional y maliciosa. Creo que puede ser sentenciado a tres o diez años de prisión ...

Ante eso, Keyta se puso tan nervioso y asustado que no pudo pronunciar ni una sóla palabra. Lo que Sasuke dijo luego lo arrojó a una desesperación sin fin.

—Después de que sea liberado, infórmame de inmediato. No le dejaré ir así de fácil—.

...—¡Asombroso!— Suigetzu pensó y silenciosamente tomó el teléfono para llamar a Jugo.

—Espera. Hace un momento, la señorita Sheng te llamó viejo. Jajaja

—.Suigetzu se detuvo nuevamente por Sakura esta vez.

Aunque era un caluroso día de verano, el aire circundante podía congelarse.

Sakura fue la única que sonrió alegremente con el deseo de provocar más problemas.

—Viejo ...—Sasuke consideró cuidadosamente las palabras y dijo: —Suigetzu, acusa a la mujer de difamación. Tendría que ser al menos medio año en prisión.

—y ¿qué pasa con la reina de los gemidos?ella es una perra, no la dejaré ir tan fácil.

La reina de los gemidos?Sasuke intentó no reirse y decidió dejar a que Sakura haga lo que quiera con ellos.

—Los demás dependen de ti—.

—¿Quién diablos eres tú? ¿Quién te da el poder de determinar el destino de otras personas?—Keyta siguió gritando. Sasuke sostenía la mano pequeña y suave de Sakura, sintió pena por ella, ya que había tenido días difíciles escuchar el comentario de Keyta,

Sasuke lo miró de inmediato, esto hizo que Keyta se callara la boca al instante.

Si Keyta sospechaba de su poder, Sasuke le hará saber lo que él es capaz de hacer

Todas las recompensas y castigos fueron dados finalmente. Los de afuera dieron un suspiro de alivio.

Los cuatro casi se volvieron locos y huyeron en pánico.

En menos de diez minutos, el representante legal de—Isla Azul— fue cambiado, y el Gerente General también había sido despedido, una acalorada discusión estalló entre el personal entusiasmado, como si finalmente vieran un futuro brillante por delante.

Todo estaba hecho. Suigetzu dejó escapar un largo suspiro de alivio.

—Cariño, ¿estás satisfecha con eso? ¿Puedo dormir contigo esta noche?—Sasuke le susurró a Sakura. Sakura se sonrojó ante sus palabras y le dio un puñetazo en el pecho.—

¡De ninguna manera!—Sakura llevó a Ino al vestuario. Al parecer Sakura perdió su trabajo otra vez ...

Sakura se sentó en el vestuario, sintiéndose impotente. Ella sacudió a Uno, que aún estaba sumida en sus pensamientos, y dijo: —Ino, ¿estás bien?

—Estoy bien. Sakura, he ascendido!

¡El supervisora de Isla Azul—!El suelo seria mil veces más alto del que tiene ahora!

—Sí. Pero perdí mi trabajo—.Sasuke era un hombre de acción. Sakura era la representante legal del centro comercial entonces. Sería extraño si ella continuara trabajando como Asistente de compras allí.

—Sakura, una mujer rica como tú puede tener cualquier trabajo que desee. No hay necesidad de preocuparse por esto—Ino no podía entender por qué estaba infeliz.

Sakura estaba un poco deprimida y no dijo nada en las siguientes horas, Ino estaba ocupada cumpliendo con las formalidades, mientras que Sakura vagaba por el centro comercial y luego regresaba a casa en su motocicleta.

En la casa Yagami

Los cuatro llegaron a la casa de Yagami, Keytal llamó a su padre, que estaba en el trabajo, para que volviera a casa.

Padre, ¿sabe algo sobre el CEO de la —Isla Azul—?—La última esperanza de Keyta quedó completamente rota por la respuesta de Yagami Ryoga.

—Su nombre es Sasuke Uchiha, y acaba de regresar del extranjero para hacerse cargo del SU Group. ¡Ese hombre es como un dios—Ryoga Yagami no había visto a Sasuke antes, pero había oído hablar de él.

Sintiéndose terriblemente mal, los cuatro se miraron el uno al otro. —Padre, lo hemos ofendido. Si Misaki no retira el caso contra Sakura, todos estaremos en la cárcel—.Ryoga estaba sin aliento y casi perdió el conocimiento, después de que Keyta le dijera brevemente a su padre lo que había sucedido en la mañana.

Sakura se casó con Sasuke? Pero Ryoga nunca escuchó que Sasuke se había casado. De todos modos eso no era importante , el punto era que Sakura estaba bajo la protección de Sasuke y que su hijo lo había ofendido, deletreando más problemas.

—¡Misaki deja el caso en contra de Sakura!—Ryoga tomó una decisión rápida.

Misaki miró a Keyta con una cara pálida, preguntándose si Sasuke era realmente tan poderoso como la gente decía que era.

—Si nos unimos las 4 familias no seremos capaz contra un solo Sasuke?—Lucía Sheng no estaba convencida con las palabras de Ryoga. ¿Quién hubiera pensado que la bastarda afortunada se casó con un marido tan poderoso?

—Es difícil decirlo. Misaki retira el caso primero. Lo discutiré con tu padre.

—.A pesar de ser misterioso y de bajo perfil, Sasuke era un hombre insuperable en su poder. Era mejor evitar la confrontación frontal con una figura tan peligrosa.

Misaki no tenía más remedio que llamar a su abogado para dejar el caso, con odio, ella hizo una investigación sobre Sasuke.

Yagami Ryoga se puso en contacto con Pacu Harada, Hank Sheng y Carlos Luo. Luego tuvieron una discusión en la sala de reuniones.

Todos ellos eran hombres de negocios sofisticados. Sin embargo, todos se callaron al mencionar el nombre de Sasuke. —Ryoga, el poder de Sasuke y su salvaje ambición están más allá de nuestra imaginación.

Es una maravilla que él pueda establecerse firmemente en el campo empresarial a una edad tan temprana. Ahora que sabemos que Sakura es su esposa, no debemos provocarla—.Carlos Luo era el más tímido de todos ellos. Era su costumbre mantenerse alejado de aquellos que no se atrevía a provocar.

—Carlos, no es bueno despreciarnos a nosotros mismos. Nuestros hijos pueden ser enjuiciados. No podemos dejar que la cosa se acabe así—.Pacu Harada dijo con una cara de enfado, porque no creía que Sasuke fuera tan poderoso como para rivalizar con los cuatro.

—¿y encima?!Si no fuera porque Keyta y Misaki provocaron a Sakura en primer lugar, mi Cindy no estaría involucrada en este asunto—.Carlos ya había advertido a Cindy de que no se acercara a esa intrigante Misaki, se negó a seguir el consejo de su padre. Pero afortunadamente, parecía que Sasuke no la culpaba, ya que ella apena había hablado.

—Carlos, ahora mismos estamos todos atados en el mismo caso. No digas eso—.Pensando en su decepcionante hijo, Ryoga se puso rojo de ira y decidió darle una lección después de regresar a casa.

Carlos se fue de inmediato, porque no quería involucrarse en este asunto.

Decidió mantener a su hija castigada al regresar a casa.—Ryoga es un zorro viejo que incluso traicionó a su mejor amigo. Es mejor mantenerse alejado de él—,pensó Carlos Luo

La actitud de Carlos irritó a los otros tres.

—Misaki suspendió la demanda. Podríamos tomar otras medidas más tarde si Sasuke siguiera insistiendo en este asunto. Si no lo hiciera, ya se pasaría el tema. En cuanto a lo que ha sufrido Keyta y Misaki, ahora mismo no es el momento adecuado para vengarse.—.Después de pensar un rato, Ryoga decidió dejarlo así

Ryoga debería advertir a Keyta y Misaki que no cause problemas a Sasuke nunca más.

En la casa de la familia Luo.

—Paf!—Una bofetada resonó ruidosamente en el salón. Cindy miró a su padre con incredulidad.

—Carlos, ¿qué estás haciendo?—Kelly Deng se apresuró y sujeto a Cindy en los brazos, su hija menor, que casi cayó al suelo de la bofetada de su padre,preguntándose qué hizo su hija para que Carlos se pusiera así

—¡Cindy Luo !¡Desde este momento, mantente alejado de Misaki Harada y de Lucía Sheng, o de lo contrario serás expulsada de esta casa!—Carlos le había advertido muchas veces, pero Cindy siempre se hacia la sorda. ¡Fue por pura suerte que logró mantenerse fuera de este lío, o toda la familia y el Grupo BeatifulLife se hundirían con ella!

Si Pacu Harada y los otros sabía lo que era capaz de hacer Sasuke, estaba claro que nadie se atrevía a enfrentrarse contra él.

—¡Padre!No hice más que salir con ellos. ¿Por qué me pegas por esto?—Era la primera vez que Cindy había sido abofeteada por su padre. Por lo que casi se quedó sin palabras de lo triste que estaba

—Incluso salir está prohibido. Te meterán en problemas. ¿Sabes quién es el marido de Sakura? Si hubieras dicho una palabra más ofensiva a Sakura en ese momento, habrías puesto a nuestra empresa en un peligro extremo.

Es una suerte que siempre has sido una chica tranquila. ¿Sabes qué? A pesar de que la zorra de Misaki retirara el caso contra Sakura, ¡Sasuke no dejará que la cosa se acabe así, las compañías de Yagami Ryoga y de Harada Pacu tendrán problemas muy pronto! Cuando Carlos estuvo en los Estados Unidos hace varios años, vio cómo Sasuke se peleo con un hombre que lo ofendió.

En ese momento, Sasuke solo tenía 24 años. En una fiesta, un hombre extranjero le insultó delante de mucha de mucha gente. En los próximos tres días, lo envió a la bancarrota. ¡Y en la semana siguiente, todas las empresas de su familia se quedaron en quiebra!

El caso causó conmoción en todo el Estados Unidos. Nadie hubiera pensado que un hombre de 24 años tenía esa capacidad.

Nadie sabía cómo Sakura se casó con él, pero estaba claro que Sasuke no dejaría que Yagami Ryoga y su Hijo ocuparan la empresa de .Ryu Li.

Aunque parecía que Sasuke no hizo nada, seguramente tuvo algo que ver con el escándalo de Keyta y la cicatriz en la cara de Misaki, sin su apoyo era imposible que Sakura pudiera salir de esto.y ahora bien, además de que no le va a pasar nada a Sakura y encima se ha convertido en la representante legal de —Isla Azul—, todo eso quiere decir que Sakura es muy importante para Sasuke

—Lo siento, padre. ¡No saldré con ellos nunca más!—Cindy inclinó la cabeza para disculparse. Aunque su padre no la abofeteara, no se uniría con Misaki para provocar a Sakura otra vez,, ya que Sasuke la había asustado muchísimo.

—Muy bien, bueno ya sabes todo, no te castigaré. Está todo bien entonces. Vuelve a tu habitación—.Carlos miró a Cindy con satisfacción. Él tuvo tres hijos. Cindy, su hija menor, era la más obediente y tambien la que más le gustaba. Pronto se le quitó los enojos.

—Pero, padre, Misaki dijo que no se daría por vencida tan fácilmente anoche...De repente Cindy recordó de eso.

—Déjala que haga lo que quiera. Por el momento nos mantenemos bajos. Ve al extranjero por un tiempo y aléjate de ella—.Carlo tenía miedo de que Misaki buscara problema a su hija. Entonces decidió enviar a su hija al extranjero.

Resultó que Carlos tenía razón. En los días siguientes, Misaki llamó a Cindy más de una vez para pedir ayuda. Pero ella no pudo ponerse en contacto con Cindy.

Durante sus descansos en casa, Sakura había estado dando vueltas en su cama, sintiéndose extraña tomó la decisión de buscar otro trabajo.

Se graduó de la Escuela de Cine y Televisión ¿Era el momento adecuado para solicitar un trabajo en una compañía de cine?Bueno, esa parecía ser la única forma.

Sasuke llegó a casa a las 6 pm ese día. Después de cenar juntos, Sasuke se fue al estudio.

Al pensar en la noche en que le trajo un vaso de leche, Sakura, sabiamente, se quedó en su habitación y sacó su teléfono para enviarle un mensaje a través de Instagram,

—Creo que es necesario informarte que ire a una compañía de cine para solicitar un trabajo mañana!

—Sasuke respondió muy pronto,— ¡De ninguna manera!

...Sakura se arrepintió de haberle contado su plan.

—Por qué!

—Pues porque no, ven mañana a mi empresa, Suigetzu te asignará un trabajo!—Sasuke agarró con fuerza su móvil, recordando los días cuando su novia entró en el círculo del entretenimiento y se distanciaron el uno del otro.

Ella simplemente siguió diciéndole a Sasuke, —Sasuke, tengo mi sueño. Volveré contigo después de cumplir mi sueño_Sasuke había caído en una interminable espera desde entonces.

* * *

**Hasta aquí el capítulo 18 espero les siga gustando que estén bien a los que siguen esta Historia y que sea de agrado en estos tiempos de difíciles por el virus besos espero sus review y sus comentarios saludos.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hola a todos vamos con el siguiente capitulo como ya saben los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen ya que son de Masashi Kishimoto y como también el libro que es de Jeonie gracias a todos.**

**A leer...**

* * *

**Capítulo 19 ****Ver a la madre de Sasuke por primera vez/Zorra**

—Volveré contigo el próximo mes porque estoy ocupada este mes—.sin embargo, Sasuke esperó durante tres meses.

—Sasuke, sólo voy a ver a un director. Estaré bien—.Ella no escuchó las advertencias de Sasuke. En consecuencia, ella fue drogada por el director. A pesar de que la familia Uzumaki había influido en el veredicto final y sentenciado al director a la muerte, lo que sucedió ya estaba sucedido.

—Sasuke, esta ceremonia de premiación significa mucho para mí. ¡Debo estar presente!—Sin embargo, ella se fue por un largo tiempo, tiempo durante el cual incluso fue atrapada por la cámara abrazándose con otras celebridades masculinas.

Todo esto fue por su llamado sueño. Bueno, su sueño se hizo realidad. Ella se había convertido en una súper estrella internacional. Pero, ¿acaso ella no estaba más ocupada que antes?

Sintiéndose agitado, Sasuke abrió una botella de licor y bebió lentamente.

Finalmente, Sakura decidió buscar a Sasuke, ya que era mejor hablar con él en persona.

Pero cuando abrió la puerta del estudio, fue recibida con un olor a licor y cigarrillo. Todas las ventanas de la habitación estaban cerradas con una luz oscura

La habitación llena de humo hizo que Sakura tosiera levemente varias veces.

Sasuke todavía estaba sentado en el sofá, bebiendo licor blanco.

—Sasuke, ¿qué estás haciendo?—Sakura nunca había visto a Sasuke tan triste lanzó una fría mirada hacia ella con sus ojos llena de venas, lo que hizo que Sakura se sintiera algo herida.

—Deja de beber y ve a tomar una ducha—Ella tiró la botella de su mano y la puso sobre el escritorio, trató de quitar el cigarro que tenía Sasuke en la boca, pero Sasuke lo esquivó.

El aro de humo chocó con la cara de Sakura e hizo que Sakura tosiera con lágrimas

—Sasuke, ¿qué estás haciendo ... ?—Sasuke apagó el cigarrillo y se apoyó en el sofá con los ojos cerrados.

Sakura no sabía qué hacer, —¡Véte a duchar!—Ella intentó levantar a Sasuke del sofá, pero fue en vano. Sin embargo, Sasuke tiró suavemente de ella y se la llevó entre sus brazos.

—Sasuke...

—Shh...—Silencio ... No digas nada. Mantente en mis brazos por un tiempo.

—.Al escuchar eso, Sakura no se movió Sasuke abrazó a la mujer en sus brazos, oliendo su aroma único y diciéndose a sí mismo que esta mujer, a diferencia de esa mujer, siempre estaría aquí con él, y que Sakura le pertenecía.

Debe de haber sufrido algo. A pesar de que él permanecía en silencio, su tristeza no se perdió en ella. Por un momento parecia que Sakura se dió cuenta de algo.¿Fue por esa mujer? ...

Sentada sobre las piernas de Sasuke, Sakura puso las manos alrededor del cuello de él, ambos necesitaban un abrazo y un hombro para descansar. No se sabía en qué momento, ella había dejado de resistir a Sasuke y, en cambio, se había vuelto cada vez más dependiente de él, tal vez ella nunca se había resistido, pero solo se había vuelto cada vez más dependiente de él.

Sakura llenó la bañera de agua. Después de un baño, Sasuke la abrazó en la cama. Esa noche, él fue muy gentil, dejándola con la impresión de que ella no era la que Sasuke tenía en mente cuando dormía con ella ...

Al día siguiente, Sasuke volvió a su habitual mirada fría, como si lo que pasó anoche fuera solo una ilusión sin embargo, Sakura se había dado cuenta de que hay otra mujer en el corazón de Sasuke y que esa mujer no era ella.

Hizo caso a Sasuke y entró en SU Group. Suigetzu le dio varias opciones de diferentes puestos, y finalmente eligió postularse para el Departamento de Investigación y Desarrollo de mascarillas faciales para ser una asistente de formulación.

Ella dudó de su elección ya que la elegió puramente por interés no importaba la posición que eligiera, porque solo quéria pasar el tiempo.

Después de vengarse y encontrar a su padre, se irá a la compañía de cine, o sus esfuerzos gastados todos estos años serían en vano.

La formuladora con la que va a trabajar era una mujer experimentada llamada Misato, que tenía más de 40 años veterana, Misato era un poco arrogante,aparte de eso, no tenía más deficiencia

En el primer día de trabajo, después de saber el funcionamiento sobre el Departamento de Investigación y Desarrollo, Sakura pasó el resto del día en la comprobación e impresión de datos.

Excepto los que erán más jóvenes, no les gustó la idea de que el asistente Suigetzu trajera a Sakura Pero todos los demás fueron bastante buenos con ella.

Después del trabajo, Sakura recordó que Sasuke quería mantener un perfil bajo sobre su matrimonio por lo tanto, ella montó en su moto y se dirigió directamente a casa sin avisarle.

Cuando Sasuke terminó su trabajo, recordó que era el primer día en que Sakura trabajaba en su compañía. Pero en ese momento, Sakura ya estaba jugando con su teléfono móvil en la cama.

Sasuke parecía realmente ocupado. Rara vez estaba en casa, excepto los sábados y domingos, el resto del tiempo lo pasa en su oficina.

Aunque trabajan en la misma empresa, Sakura apenas lo veía Hasta que un día, cuando Sakura observaba curiosamente a Misato haciendo experimentos con alguna fórmula,Otros compañeros hablaron en voz baja, —

Oye, ¿sabes qué?Hoy mismo la madre del CEO estuvo aquí en la compañía —.

—¿En serio?¡No lo sé!¿La viste?—preguntó meli

—Sí, vi a la 'reina madre' en la planta baja justo cuando iba a enviar algunos materiales a otra empresa—.Estela recordó la escena en la que vio a la madre del CEO en admiración, con sus dedos rodando el cabello.

¿La reina madre?

—¡Pero escuché que la madre del CEO se fue con una cara seria!¡no me digas!—Pero, pensándolo bien, ¿La reina madre podría ser su suegra?

...Esa noche, Sakura recibió un mensaje de Instragram de Sasuke, diciendo: —Vamos a cenar esta noche, junto con mi madre—.

...Así de repente hizo que Sakura no supiera qué hacer, ella nunca pensó que tenía que conocer a su suegra!

Después del trabajo, Sakura se cambió y subió secretamente al piso del CEO.

Excepto por Suigetzu, otros se fueron del trabajo. Al ver a Sakura, Suigetzu la saludó apresuradamente.

—Señorita, estás aquí—.

—¡Sí! ..¿Tu jefe todavía está ocupado?—Echando un vistazo a la puerta cerrada de la oficina del CEO, pensó que sería mejor golpear la puerta primero,por que temia a que ella entrará y viera algunas escenas embarazosas como la última vez .

En lugar de abrirle la puerta, El asistente Suigetzu simplemente dijo: —

Señorita, el jefe dijo que puede entrar directamente a la oficina cuando llegue aquí

—.Luego, Sakura abrió la puerta y descubrió que Sasuke todavía estaba ocupado con su trabajo, como era de esperar.

Al verla entrar, no dijo nada, pero tampoco hizo que Sakura esperara el trabajo rápidamente, apagó la computadora y fue al garaje con ella.

—Bueno, ¿deberíamos ir a comprar un regalo?Esta era la primera vez que veía a su madre. Era necesario un regalo.

—¡Como quieras!

Sasuke condujo hasta un centro comercial cercano, donde Sakura seleccionó un par de pendientes de oro con incrustaciones de jade como regalo a su futura suegra. Con este elegante regalo, Sakura fue al estacionamiento del brazo de Sasuke felizmente.

—Tu ... madre debe ser muy hermosa!—¡En el auto, Sakura miró cuidadosamente a Sasuke sintió que debía estar en lo cierto!

—Ella también es tu madre. Cuando la veas ... trata de no pensar demasiado.

—.Después de una pausa, Sasuke sostuvo su mano izquierda con su mano derecha a la vez.

Sakura se sintió un poco desconcertada. Que trate de no pensar demasiado? .Ella era su suegra ..

Diez minutos después, Sakura se dio cuenta de lo que Sasuke quería decir.

En la casa

—Señor, señora, bienvenidos a casa—.Al entrar, Sakura sintió algo extraño con el ambiente y la mirada de la Sra. Mei también parecía algo extraña.

Sasuke tomó su mano y fue al pasillo como si nada hubiera pasado en el sofá de estilo europeo había una mujer sentada, que parecía tener más de treinta años.

Ella llevaba un traje blanco con un par de pantalones sueltos recortados, llevaba también unos tacones de cuero de un color similar. Su pelo negro y largo estaba flotando en el aire,creando un campo magnético de elegancia y de nobleza.

Pero sus cejas marrones semi permanentes recién hechas se arrugaban y sus labios lucían un caro lápiz labial escarlata apretado, lo que revelaba su terrible estado de ánimo.

—Madre, esta es mi esposa, Sakura —.Sasuke sostuvo la mano de Sakura con fuerza, como si hiciera una promesa.

—Hola, madre!Soy Sakura—Sakura estaba un poco nerviosa, porque la palabra—madre— le parecía un poco desconocida desde que su madre falleció.

—¡No me llames madre!—Mikoto Uchiha miró a Sakura con desdén, —Sasuke, ¿cómo puedes traer a esta zorra a casa?

zorra?!Ella? Sakura estaba confundida acerca de ser referida como una zorra Miró a Sasuke inocentemente, se dió cuenta de que Sasuke tenía una mala cara.

—Madre, Sakura es mi esposa. ¡Espero que la respetes!—Sakura miró al hombre a su lado, sintiéndose emocionada. Ella estaba realmente agradecida con lo que dijo!

—¡No reconozco que sea la nuera de la familia Uchiha!¡Ya tenemos una nuera, y no es esta zorra!—Mikoto estaba completamente convencida de que Sakura había seducido a su hijo. De lo contrario, ¡cómo podría su hijo renunciar repentinamente a Karin, su prometida a la que había amado durante más de una década!

—Madre, Sakura te compró un regalo—.Sasuke se hizo el sordo a lo que ella dijo y le dio un pequeño empujón a Sakura, que sacó los pendientes de la bolsa de inmediato

—Madre, ya que esta es la primera vez que nos vemos, no sé qué te gusta.

Así que te compré...— Sin comprobar el regalo de Sakura, Mikoto de golpe tiró el regalo al suelo.

Mirando el regalo descartado, Sakura se sintió un poco angustiada. Ella respiró hondo y estaba a punto de decir algo, pero justo en ese momento Sasuke dijo en un tono frío: —Eres irrazonable. ¡Vamos arriba!

—Sasuke, ¿cómo te atreves a decirme eso delante de esa zorra?—Mikoto estaba asombrada.

Ignorando lo que su madre dijo, Sasuke agarró la mano de Sakura y subió las escaleras sin mirar atrás, al llegar a la habitación de Sakura vio que todas sus pertenencias habían sido arrojadas fuera de la habitación en un lío.

...¿Cuánto le disgustaba esta suegra?¿Quién pudiera ser su nuera?

Pero, ella debe guardar silencio y dejar que Sasuke lo resuelva.—Señora Mei

—Sasuke llamó a la Sra. Mei al piso de arriba, seguida de Mikoto.

—Mueva las cosas de mi esposa a mi habitación—.Sin mirar a su madre, Sasuke llevó a Sakura a la habitación.

—Sasuke Uchiha!—¿Cómo puedes dejar que esta mujer viva en la habitación de Karin y tirar todas las cosas de Karin? ¡Eres totalmente decepcionante!—

Mikoto llamó a su hijo por su nombre completo por primera vez. Parecía que ella estaba realmente enojada.

Karin?Ese nombre le recordó a Sakura el nombre —Karin— en su lista de contactos de Instagram ese día. ¿Podría ser la misma?

—¡Estoy aún más decepcionado de ti!—Sasuke hizo una pausa y luego entró a la habitación sin mirar atrás.

—Cómo te atreves!—Sra. Mei, no lo hagas. ¡tíralo todo afuera!—Mirando la puerta bien cerrada, Mikoto estaba tan furiosa que sus manos incluso temblaron.

¡Si pudiera, realmente quería tirar a esta mujer también!

Sasuke siempre había sido un hijo obediente. Pero la idea de que se casara con una mujer sin informarle primero a su familia era indignante.

Ella había hecho investigaciones y sabía que esta mujer ya era bastante rica, pero desde entonces ya había perdido todo.¿Cómo podría una mujer tan pobre merecer a su hijo?Esta mujer debe ser bastante complicada. Ella no dejaría que esta mujer permanezca en su familia, ¡ni siquiera por un día más!

Sasuke debe estar encaprichado con ella por el momento. ¡Oh, no, deberia llamar a Karin y decirle que venga a la ciudad de inmediato!

Al final, todas las cosas de Sakura fueron tiradas por Mikoto, Sasuke se cambió en su habitación y salió a cenar con Sakura. Luego, llegaron a un centro comercial para comprar de nuevo todas sus cosas.

—Sasuke, puedo mudarme primero. No hay necesidad de agudizar tu relación con tu madre por mí—.Después de todo, no se casaron por amor, sino solo por que lo necesitaba. ¿Cómo podría Sasuke ser tan tonto como para tener un conflicto con su familia por una mujer sin importancia? ...

—Ve y prueba con esta ropa—.Sin prestar atención a lo que ella dijo, Sasuke rápidamente recogió algo de ropa para ella y la empujó hacia los probadores Toda la ropa, los zapatos y la ropa interior que Sakura se había probado. Sasuke mandó a Suigetzu a enviar todas las cosas a su habitación de su casa.

Al ver a varias personas entrando y saliendo, incluyendo a Suigetzu y la señora Mei, Mikoto se cabreó de repente. Quitó lo que tenía Suigetzu en la mano.

Justamente cuando Mikoto iba a tirar las cosas hacia fuera el asistente Suigetzu recordó: —Señora, el jefe ha dicho que Sakura es su esposa las cosas las compró con su dinero. ¡Comprará otras nuevas para compensar lo que haya tirado!—Suigetzu transmitió lo que Sasuke dijo, de una manera ni altiva ni humilde.

Al escuchar eso, Mikoto, con ojos deslumbrantes, sonrió de repente.—OK,adelante!

Volviendo a su habitación, Mikoto tomó su teléfono e hizo una llamada.

—¡Hola tía!—La voz tierna en la línea hizo que Mikoto se sintiera muy aliviada.

—¡Karin! , ven a la ciudad lo más rápido posible!Eres una tonta. Ni siquiera sabes que te iban a quitar a tu prometido—.Karin, que se quitaba el maquillaje en un camerino, se sorprendió de lo que Mikoto dijo. La alarma en su corazón estalló de inmediato.

La última vez, Sasuke respondió a través del Instragram que no era él. ¿Podría ser esta mujer?

—¿Qué está pasando, tía?—Karin hizo un gesto con la mano para echar a su asistente.

—Karin, niña tonta. Sasuke... ¡ay! ¡Se ha casado con una zorra sin informarnos!—Mikoto no sabía cómo explicarselo de otra forma a su verdadera nuera

¡¿Casado?! Karin se levantó de la silla apresuradamente, con su exquisito maquillaje retorcido a la vez. ¿Su prometido al que había amado durante más de una década se casó con otra mujer?

—Tía ... ¿estás segura?—Karin volvió a consultar con una voz suave, aguantando su angustia. Ella realmente quería que la tía dijera que era solo una broma.—Karin ... Si no fuera por la investigación de tu suegro sobre la vida reciente de Sasuke, ninguno de nosotros sabría esto—.Cuando el asistente de tu suegro lo reveló, ¡toda la familia se vio envuelta en una confusión!

Como el sucesor más importante de la familia, no debería haber tomado esa gran decisión por sí mismo.

* * *

**Waaaa Hasta aquí el capítulo 19 valla suegra le ha tocado a sakura y regresará Karin por su sasuke? espero les siga gustando que estén bien a los que siguen esta Historia y que sea de agrado en estos tiempos de difíciles por el virus besos espero sus review y sus comentarios saludos.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hola a todos vamos con el siguiente capitulo como ya saben los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen ya que son de Masashi Kishimoto y como también el libro que es de Jeonie gracias a todos.**

**A leer...**

* * *

**Capítulo 20 No soy tu madre/Espera y veras**

Al escuchar las noticias, ella voló desde el país donde se encontraba de inmediato en su avión privado para confrontarlo.

Ella nunca esperó que su hijo respondiera así: —Sí, si no quiero que sepa el asistente del abuelo nunca descubrirá nada—.Entonces eso quiso decir que quería que todo el mundo supieran que él, Sasuke Uchiha se había casado con una zorra ... ¡Es realmente exasperante!

Ella nunca reconocería a nadie como su nuera, ¡excepto a Karin Uzumaki !Por no hablar de una chica que se ha quedado en quiebra.

No podría estar mal, ya que fue descubierto por el abuelo de la familia Uchiha ...Karin Uzumaki se apoyó en el lado del tocador con una mirada perdida. Parecía que Sasuke no tenía la intención de perdonarla.

—Karin, di algo. Debes venir aquí ahora. Te ayudaré a ahuyentar a esa zorra. Tú lo sabes. ¡Siempre seras la única nuera de la familia Uchiha!—Al escuchar lo que dijo Mikoto, Karin se sintió mucho mejor. Al menos, ganó el apoyo de Mikoto. No importaba. Un certificado de matrimonio?Sin una boda?¿Ni el reconocimiento de la familia?Sería muy fácil divorciarse.

Después de colgar el teléfono, Karin tomó una decisión de inmediato:después de terminar ese espectáculo,pospondrá todo el trabajo ...

Cuando el Maybach negro se detuvo en el estacionamiento ya era más de las 10 pm no había nadien en el salón. Fueron silenciosamente a la habitación del piso de arriba tomados de la mano.

Después de tomar un baño, Sakura se sintió feliz de alguna manera al ver sus cosas colocadas junto a las de Sasuke en el armario.

Sakura se metió en la cama después de limpiar la cara. Jugó con su teléfono móvil por un tiempo y luego comenzó a recordar lo que sucedió hoy.

Estaba perdida en su pensamiento de cómo llevarse bien con su suegra hasta que Sasuke la abrazó por detrás.

Sakura gimió en voz baja cuando le beso suavemente la espalda. Ella se dio vuelta resignadamente para abrazarlo y besarlo lentamente.

Justo cuando Sasuke estaba a punto de eyacular, alguien llamó a la puerta desde afuera.

Ambos se detuvieron y recordaron que había otra persona viviendo en esta casa.

Sakura detuvo al hombre encima de ella con una cara roja. Sintiéndose agitado por la molestia, Sasuke se puso su bata de dormir y se levantó de la cama.

Sakura se apresuró a cubrirse con una manta. Como era de esperar, la voz de Mikoto se escuchó desde afuera. —Sasuke, espero no haberte molestado—.Mikoto estaba afuera de la puerta, sosteniendo un vaso de leche.

—Sí, me molestó. ¿Qué pasa contigo?—Sasuke bloqueó la vista de su madre y miró a su madre con cara de póker.

—Últimamente estás muy ocupado. Tómate una taza de leche antes de dormir—.La franqueza de su hijo no avergonzó a Mikoto en absoluto. En cambio,estaba un poco feliz, porque ese era justamente su propósito. Le pasó la leche,fingiendo que le importaba.

Sasuke bebió la leche frente de Mikoto y luego la empujó hacia afuera.—Madre, no nos molestes cuando estamos en la habitación por la noche, por temor a que puedas ver algo vergonzoso—.Sasuke le advirtió con mucha sinceridad, lo que hizo que Mokoto se sonrojara un poco.

—¿Cómo puedes hablar con tu madre de esta manera?—Mikoto apareció en ese momento con el propósito de perturbar su aventura.

Sasuke cerró la puerta directamente y luego puso la cerradura Mikoto estaba tan agitada que quería destrozar a la zorra, aun así no sería suficiente para desahogar su odio. Pero pronto, ella escuchó un gemido tras otro,extremadamente avergonzada fuera de la puerta.

Mikoto se apresuró a regresar a su habitación. ¡Oh, estaba avergonzada por ese sonido!

A la mañana siguiente.

Cuando bajaron juntos, Mikoto ya estaba esperando en la mesa.

Le dio una gran sonrisa a Sasuke, pero al ver a Sakura detrás de él, su buen humor desapareció por completo.

—¡Buenos días madre!—Ignorando la mirada sucia en el rostro de Mikoto, Sakura se acercó a saludarla.

—¡No soy tu madre!¿Cómo que una persona puede ser tan descarada?—Mikoto hizo una rudeza grosera, lo que irritó a Sakura.

Sasuke ignoró por completo a su madre y tiró de Sakura para que se sentara a la mesa Sakura le dio una sonrisa forzada a Sasuke y se sentó en un lugar muy alejado de Mikoto, Sakura iba a tomar el desayuno.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Quién te ha dado el derecho de sentarte a la mesa?

—La arrogancia de Mikoto hizo que Sakura apretara sus manos debido al nerviosismo. Se dijo a sí misma que no debería estar enfadada con la madre de Sasuke.

—¿Puedes dejar de hablar y desayunar ahora?—Sasuke puso una cara fría, tomó un bocadillo y lo puso en el plato de Sakura, para indicar que estaba del lado de Sakura.

Al ver al hijo con el ceño fruncido, Mikoto también se sintió infeliz. —¡al verla se me quitan todas las ganas de comer!

Sakura se levantó de inmediato, —Tía, lo siento por eso. Me iré ahora mismo—.Ella subió corriendo al segundo piso.

Después de sacar su bolso de la habitación de Sasuke, bajó las escaleras para cambiarse los zapatos, sin hablar con todos los demás condujo su moto hacia la compañía.

A más de las 7:00 a.m., ya había mucha gente viajando por lo que conducía su motocicleta lentamente de mal humor.

¡Ella no era una zorra!¿Qué tenía que hacer para que la madre de Sasuke dejara de tratala así?¿Ser lame botas?Pero, ella nunca había hecho tales cosas.

Mikoto es la madre de Sasuke, así que no era correcto enojarse con ella.

Por desgracia ... ¡qué molesto!

Nunca pensó ella que pudiera encontrarse con algo así, preocupada por la relación con una suegra.

Era casi mediodía. Sakura estaba imprimiendo algunos documentos cuando un colega dijo: —Sakura, el Sr. Suigetzu ha venido a buscarte—.Sakura giró su cabeza para ver a Suigetzu saludando con una sonrisa en la puerta.

Ella guardó los documentos y luego se acercó. —¡Señor Suigetzu!—Saludó a Suigetzu con un movimiento de cabeza, lo que hizo que se sintiera mal, ¡no era necesario saludarle de esta manera!Pero como estaba en la compañía, Suigetzu llamó a Sakura con una cara rígida.

—El jefe te está esperando en su oficina—.Pensando en la cara de iceberg del jefe durante toda la mañana, Suigetzu cayó en una depresión, ¡porque era él quien sufría del mal humor del jefe!

Cuando el jefe le ordenó ir por Sakura, Suigetzu bajó las escaleras lo más rápido que pudo.

Sakura siguió a Suigetzu a la oficina del CEO. Sin embargo, después de que se fueron, los colegas del Departamento de Investigación y Desarrollo comenzaron a discutir, adivinando que Sakura debe tener una relación especial con el asistente Suigetzu...

Al ver a Sakura con el uniforme de la compañía, las secretarias que trabajaban fuera de la oficina del CEO quedaron asombradas y confundidas.¿Ella trabajaba para la compañía SU todo el tiempo?

Suigetzu abrió la puerta para que Sakura puediera entrar. —Señorita, mi destino está en sus manos ahora—, pensó.

Al ver entrar a Sakura, Sasuke cerró el archivo en su mano y preguntó: —¿Qué quieres para almorzar?

¿La llamó solo para preguntar sobre su almuerzo?

—Comamos juntos.—Al no recibir respuesta, Sasuke agregó.

—Oh no, ya he quedado para almorzar con los compañeros de trabajo—.Esto es un hecho, pero Sasuke pensó que todavía estaba enfadada.

—No te enfades. Mi madre se irá en unos días—.Sasuke agarró la mano de Sakura y se sentó en el sofá, dejando que Sakura se sentara en sus piernas.

—No estoy enfadada, de verdad he quedado con los compañeros de trabajo

—Sakura todavía no estaba dispuesta a almorzar con Sasuke, porque verlo le recuerda a su madre...

—Cancélalo. Voy a hacer un viaje de negocios por un par de días a otro país esta noche, tomando el último vuelo. Debes acompañarme para almorzar hoy.

—Sasuke luego llamó a Suigetzu con el fin de pedir algunos platos de comida y después ir a almorzar.

—Sasuke... después de todo no me amas. No hay necesidad de forzar tu relación con tu madre por mí. Puedo mudarme y así estarías en paz—.Sakura miró a los ojos oscuros de Sasuke.

—¡No!No tiene nada que ver con mi madre si te amo o no. El problema con mi madre lo solucionaré—Sasuke rechazó la propuesta de Sakura.

—Entonces ... ¿me amas, Sasuke?—preguntó ella, aprovechando la oportunidad, que era una pregunta que todas las mujeres preguntaría a un hombre. Pero Sasuke besó los labios de Sakura en lugar de responder a esta pregunta fácil.

—Puedes adivinar.—Dijo Sasuke con ojos complicados, apoyando su frente contra la de Sakura.

...Pero Sakura no se atrevió a decir lo que pensaba Cuando Sasuke se fue de viaje de negocios esa noche, Sakura disminuyó la velocidad deliberadamente para regresar al estacionamiento.

Ella pensó que la madre de Sasuke se había quedado dormida. En ese momento, Mikoto salió de su habitación y bloqueó el camino de Sakura a la puerta de la habitación de Sasuke.

Mirando fríamente a la mujer, dijo: —¿Quién te permite entrar a la habitación de mi hijo?—Mikoto llevaba un camisón de seda blanca.

Sakura no respondió la pregunta de Mikoto, pero dijo con una sonrisa: —Madre, mañana compraré otro camisón blanco, ¡porque te veo unos años más joven en este color!

Sin embargo, Mikoto se sintió feliz con las palabras de Sakura,pero puso los ojos en blanco. —No necesitas adularme. ¡Es inútil!

—Realmente lo digo en serio y no la voy a engañar a propósito. Eres la madre de mi esposo, ¡así que te respeto mucho!—Sakura podría jurar que estaba diciendo la verdad. Pero su suegra no estaba dispuesta a creerle.

No necesito tu respeto. ¡No entres en la habitación de mi hijo y vete!—Mikoto señaló las escaleras con su dedo índice. ¡Sin la protección de su hijo, esta mujer sería expulsada fácilmente!

—Sí, Sasuke es su hijo,pero también es mi esposo. ¿Por qué no puedo entrar a nuestra habitación?—Sakura perdió la última paciencia. ¿Por qué esta suegra era tan irrazonable?¿Por qué insistió en tratarla como una zorra?

Mikoto sonrió y dijo sin rodeos: —¿Y qué?¿De verdad crees que eres la dueña de esta casa?Esto pertenece a nuestra familia Uchiha. ¡Lárgate de aquí!

Al ver la actitud de Mikoto, Sakura no quiso decir más y se fue de inmediato.

Condujo su motocicleta hasta un hotel. Ella quería encontrar un hotel normal para dormir pero pensando que su suegra se quedaría en la ciudad por varios días,buscó un hotel de lujo para pasar más días en el hotel

Sasuke encendió su teléfono móvil una vez que bajó del avión, y recibió un mensaje que decía: —Estimado cliente VIP, ¡hola!¡Ha gastado 1, 688 dólares en el Hotel Telles a las 21:46 esta noche!¡Le deseo un feliz día!

Esta fue la Tarjeta negra que le dio a Sakura. Ya era bastante tarde. ¿Gasto este dinero para abrir una habitación en un hotel?

Él hizo una llamada telefónica a ella. Sakura estaba a punto de dormir después de un baño. Al ver la llamada de Sasuke, Sakura tomó el teléfono.

—¿Dónde estás?—Sasuke era realmente inteligente, sabiendo que ella no estaba en casa.

—Un hotel.—Ella no tenía la intención de ocultar eso.

—Puedes quedarte allí un par de días. Suigetzu está en la ciudad. Llámalo si necesitas ayuda—Sasuke se sintió a gusto después de asegurarse de que estaba a salvo.

—Vale

—Sakura ...—, la llamó con voz suave, que era extremadamente sexy.

—¿Sí?—ella gruñó.

—Te echo de menos.

...

Dijo que la echaba de menos ... La mujer no pudo evitar sonreír. —Señor Uchiha no estoy al lado tuyo, no intentes coquetear conmigo, o puedes que te entren ganas después. ¡No me culpes por eso!

—No tengo ese deseo sin ti—.Sasuke respondió claramente

—... OK, vuelve temprano. ¡Te esperaré!—Sakura pronunció las últimas palabras muy tiernamente.

—¡Sakura espera y verás!—Después de colgar el teléfono, Sasuke sonrió.Habían pasado solo unas pocas horas, pero esta mujercita ya estaba actuando sobre él. Ella debería ser castigada!

Sakura se sintió muy feliz por la llamada telefónica de Sasuke. Se quedó profundamente dormida después de jugar con su teléfono móvil por un tiempo.

A más de las 5:00 a.m., una mujer con el cabello revuelto salió corriendo de una habitación.

Corrió a un pasillo de la salida del hotel y sacó un teléfono móvil de su bolso con manos temblorosas. Comprobó una y otra vez, pero descubrió que sólo podía contactar a Sakura.

El teléfono móvil sonó de repente mientras Sakura dormía profundamente.

Cogió el teléfono aturdida y descubrió que eran solo las 5:00 de la mañana ...

¿Por qué Ino la llama tan temprano?Sakura contestó el teléfono. —Ino

—.

—Sakura ...—dijo Ino en voz baja, como si lo hiciera apropósito.

—Tengo sueño Ino, ¿qué pasa?—Sakura ni siquiera podía abrir los ojos.

—Sakura siento molestarte. Yo ... estoy en problemas. ¿Puedo ir a buscarte ahora?—escondida en el pasillo de salida del hotel, Ino no sabía qué hacer.

—¿Qué está pasando?¿Cuál es el problema?—Sakura se puso seria de repente y se sentó en la cama. Hacía frío a primera hora de la mañana, así que estiró su brazo para apagar el aire acondicionado.

Pensando en lo que había sucedido la noche anterior, Ino se mordió el labio inferior y no supo cómo decirlo.

—Ahora nos vemos y después me dices!Estoy en la habitación 2033 del Hotel Telles

—.Sakura apagó la lámpara de noche y se levantó de la cama. Se puso los zapatos y encendió la luz de la habitación.

—Telles?—Ino miró el letrero en señal de trance: ¡Bienvenido al Hotel Telles!

En menos de tres minutos, Ino llamó a la puerta de Sakura. Sakura se asustó de la velocidad de Ino. ¿Cómo podría llegar tan rápido?

Al ver a Ino que estaba en un lío, Sakura sabía que algo le había pasado.

¡Se veía las marcas en su cuello! Sakura sin duda sabía lo que representaban estas marcas.

—¡Sakura!—Ino se arrojó a los brazos de Sakura y comenzó a llorar, tiró de ella hacia el sofá y le preguntó qué había pasado.

Ino describió lo que había sucedido la noche anterior en detalles,ahogándose con sollozos.

Ella había estado dando clases particulares a un niño de 16 años de inglés como su trabajo a tiempo parcial estos años. Ayer, el niño peleó con su familia y salió de casa para buscar un hotel él solo

* * *

**Waaaa Hasta aquí el capítulo 20 espero les siga gustando que estén bien a los que siguen esta Historia y que sea de agrado en estos tiempos de difíciles por el virus besos espero sus review y sus comentarios saludos.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hola a todos vamos con el siguiente capitulo como ya saben los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen ya que son de Masashi Kishimoto y como también el libro que es de Jeonie gracias a todos.**

**A leer...**

* * *

**Capítulo 21 ****La suegra liandola en la companía/Cariño, por favor, perdóname.**

El niño vivía en una familia rica. Por lo tanto, le dieron mucho dinero para que lo pudiera gastar en donde quisiera. Después de huir de su casa esa noche,reservó una habitación presidencial su familia estaban preocupadas y ansiosas porque el niño al segundo día tendrá un examen

Sin salida, tuvieron que llamar a Ino para que le enviara libros y artículos de papelería y de paso, enseñarle ahí mismo.

Ino tomó todos los materiales y vino al hotel Telles . Después de llegar a la planta donde estaba el niño, oyó una pelea entre un hombre y una mujer en una puerta de una habitación.

Al no tener interés en los asuntos de otras personas,hizo como si no hubiera visto nada y pasó por delante de sorpresa, el hombre con el uniforme del ejército agarró de la muñeca de Ino y furiosamente dijo a la mujer: —

¡Lárgate! Eres la última mujer que Tocaría!

La estupefacta Ino fue llevada a una habitación presidencial, y la puerta se cerró de golpe.

Por su comportamiento anormal, Ino pudo decir que podría estar el retorcimiento de Ino y sus palabras de suplica, ese hombre no la dejó ir,y dijo: —¡Ayúdame!¡Te daré lo que quieras!

Hasta la mañana siguiente, a primera hora de la mañana, el hombre se quedó dormido. Sintiéndose mal, Ino se escabulló de la habitació ó una pequeña placa en el suelo. en la placa decia—Coronel de un país: Sai Haruno.

Cuando Ino terminó, Sakura inclinó la cabeza y apoyó la frente en su mano, pensando en la similitud de sus destinos.!

—¿Dónde está el hombre? ¡No se saldrá con la suya!—Sakura se levantó y corrió hacia la puerta.

—Sakura, no hay necesidad de hacer eso!¿Qué le vamos a decir?¿Qué asuma la responsabilidad?Estoy muy cansada. Sólo quiero descansar.—Ino estaba agotada. Lo único que quería era poder descansar en paz.

—Está bien. Tómate un baño y relájate—.Sai, ¿no? Sakura recordará ese nombre en su mente. ¡Algún día vengaría a Ino!

Al ver a Ino profundamente dormida en la cama, Sakura silenciosamente cerró la puerta y se fue a trabajar.

En el Departamento de Investigación y Desarrollo de la compañía.

Al entrar en el departamento, Sakura notó que todos permanecieron en silencio y enfocaron sus ojos en mayoría de ellos la miraron con disgusto y desdén.

Sakura parpadeó y bajó la cabeza para comprobar su ropa. —¿Pasa algo con mi ropa?—, ella pensó.Luego comprobó la hora. No había llegado tarde, porque faltaba aún 2 minutos para que empiece el trabajo ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Sakura, sin saber lo que había pasado, caminó hacia su asiento y vio a alguien sentado en su escritorio desde lejos.

Para comprobarlo, dio unos pasos hacia adelante. —¡Disculpe! Este es mi asiento—.

Justo cuando terminó la palabra, la que estaba sentada se dio la vuelta. ¡Era la madre de Sasuke, Mikoto!

—Tía, ¿qué te trae por la mañana temprano?—Las cosas se pusieron muy calientes. Sakura concentró su mente en cómo hablar con ella.

—Una zorra trabajando en la compañía de mi hijo. Yo, como madre del CEO, vengo aquí para resolver el problema y ayudarlo a aliviar su carga.—

Poniendo los ojos en blanco a la delicada Sakura, Mikoto decidió avergonzarla, con la esperanza que ella dejara a Sasuke voluntariamente.

—Tía, no soy una zorra. ¡No me sobrestimes! No soy capaz de seducir a su hijo—.Finalmente, supo por qué sus compañeros la miraban de esa manera.

¿Quién hubiera pensado eso? Su suegra la liaría en la companía.

—¡Humph! Para decirte la verdad, la prometida de mi hijo está en otro país ahora mismo, pero Sakura no tiene la intención de parar de seducir a mi hijo. ¿Me equivoco al llamarla zorra?—Mikoto alzó la voz para hacer que todos en el departamento la escucharan con claridad. Desde entonces, se estalló una series de discusiones

—No es de extrañar que un graduado de la Escuela de Cine y Televisión pueda trabajar en nuestro departamento—.

—Ya veo. Cuando el asistente Suigetzu la trajo, pensé que tenía algo con él, pero por lo que se ve ahora, ha venido a seducir a nuestro Ceo.

—¡Ay! Mira su hermosa cara. Tiene las cualidades de una zorra—.

—Sí. ¡vaya puta! No puedo estar más de acuerdo, si no fuera así la madre del CEO no vendría aquí—.

Al escuchar la discusión de los demás, Sakura suspiro. —Tía, me dirijo a usted cortésmente por respeto. A su vez, también debes respetarme.¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Sra Mikoto, tengo que empezar a trabajar. Podría dejarme? —Sakura puso su bolsa en el escritorio y usó su identificación de empleado, un gesto claro de que deseaba terminar la discusión.

—¿A quien le importa tu respeto? !Deja de arruinar la compañía de mi hijo, y vete de aquí anda!Si no te vas hoy,llamaré a la guardia de seguridad para arrastrarte fuera!—Mikoto con sólo verla le hace sentirse mal. Era imposible dejar que Sakura siguiera en la companía de su hijo.

Cuanto más fuerte y más insultante era la discusión de los compañeros, más se sonrojó Sakura

—Está bien. Me iré pero al menos dame una razón.—Sakura hizo todo lo posible para calmarse, y siguió diciéndose que esta era la madre de Sasuke y que no debería pelearse con ella

—Que te diera una razón?yo soy la razón, si te digo que te tienes que ir, te irás —Mikoto se puso de pie y tiró de Sakura hacia la puerta del departamento. Justo en el momento, Suigetzu se puso en la puerta. Al ver a Mikoto, Suigetzu dijo: —Mi señora, es una llamada del jefe—.

Al oír eso, Mikoto apretó los dientes y miró seriamente a Suigetzu, enseguida supo que había avisado a tenía más remedio que dajar a Sakura.

enfadadamente tomó el teléfono y lo puso en su oreja.

—Como madre del CEO, ¿no crees que tu comportamiento representa a la empresa?—La voz fría de Sasuke llegó a través del teléfono. Estaba extremadamente decepcionado por lo que hizo su madre.

—¿Todavía recuerdas que soy tu madre? ¿Entonces por qué no me haces caso?—Mikoto hizo una mirada hostil hacia Sakura y se apartó para seguir hablando con Sasuke.

Después de frotar su dolorida muñeca, Sakura volvió a su asiento avergonzada.

No sería fácil para ella llevarse bien con sus colegas y trabajar allí en el futuro.

Al día siguiente, nadie habló con Sakura. Lo que es peor, muchos empleados con experiencia se unieron para crearle problemas y aumentar su carga de trabajo.

Habían pasado las nueve de la noche, todos sus compañeros del departamento habían llegado a casa, mientras que Sakura acababa de terminar su trabajo.

Con la oficina vacía, pensó Sakura lo que ocurrió esta mañana.

Se sintió dolorida y las lágrimas les comenzaron a salir. Justo en ese momento, sonó el teléfono.

Era Sasuke

Después de secarse las lágrimas, respiró hondo y tomo el teléfono. —¿Hola?—

—¿Donde estás?—Suigetzu le habia dicho de que Sakura todavía estaba en la compañía mientras que todos sus compañeros se habian marchado.

—En la compañía, me estoy preparando para irme—Sakura comenzó a poner sus pertenencias en su bolso. La llamada de Sasuke fue un gran alivio para ella en ese momento.

Al escuchar su voz con un fuerte resoplido por teléfono, Sasuke se detuvo y dijo: —Sé que lloraste—.

Pronto las lágrimas brotaron de los ojos en realidad, no tenía idea de por qué quería llorar. ¿Era solo por la injusticia que había sufrido?

—No...Sólo estoy resfriada debido a que la temperatura era demasiado baja en la habitación la noche anterior.—Sakura no quería hacerle saber lo que paso. En cambio, intentaba reir delante de él, diciendose a sí misma que no puede llorar tan fácilmente.

Oye, qué tonta eres—,Dijo Sasuke con tristeza.

—¿Cuándo vas a volver?—Al no tener ganas de cambiarse de ropa, salió de la companía con la ropa de trabajo puesta.

—¿Me echas de menos?—La voz de Sasuke hizo que Sakura se pusiera roja.

—que va...—Ella sacó un pañuelo de papel de su bolso y se limpió las lágrimas de los ojos, luego lo tiró a la basura.

—¡Si es así, entonces me quedaré aquí más tiempo!—Sasuke llevando puesto la bata del hotel, encendió un cigarro y caminó hacia el balcón observando los paisajes de afuera.

—Sasuke...¿Por qué eres tan malo?—Sakura dio un fuerte bufido.

—¿Malo?—,—¡Ya verás lo que haré contigo cuando vuelva!—.Sasuke lo dijo con una voz malvada

Sakura estaba caminando por las calles sin prisa. Estaba tan aburrida que a medida que caminaba, daba patadas a las piedras ahora que lo recuerda, ya sea delante de Keyta o de Misaki o incluso delante de la madre de Sasuke él siempre la ha estado protegiendo—Sasuke, me siento muy afortunado de estar bajo tu protección!

—Eres mi esposa, a quién protegería si no, a otra mujer?—al escuchar las palabras de Sasuke, Sakura comenzó a protestar y a amenazar.

—cómo te atrevas a proteger a otra mujer que no sea yo!—¡Soy la única a la que debería importarte! Si te atreves a tener alguna relación amorosa con otras mujeres, te haré ...¡Te cortaré el rabo y te pondré los cuernos! ¡Humph!—

La mujer sentada en la oficina y la llamada prometida destellaron de nuevo por la mente de Sakura ...ella estaba esperando, esperando a que Sasuke diera una explicación de todo lo relacionado con su supuesta prometida sin embargo, no era necesario que él explicara nada, ya que ...No se casó por amor.

al escuchar que Sakura tenía la intención de ponerle los cuernos, Sasuke perdió la sonrisa y dijo, —Si quieres ser castigada todos los días, puedes hacerlo!

¡Debería esforzarme más en la cama para que ella no tuviera ese pesamiento—Sasuke pensó para sí mismo

—¿Puedes dejar de ser un pervertido?

—¡Al verte, me haces sentirme como un pervertido!...

En este momento, alguien está llamando a la puerta. Interrumpido por el ruido, Sasuke parecía que estaba preocupado.

Su rostro se volvió más frío en el momento en que vio a la gente que estaba afuera de la puerta eran dos muchachas ardientes en tela reveladora.

—Señor Uchiha, lo acompañaremos durante toda la noche—.Una de ellas comenzó a coquetear cuando vio a Sasuke, mientras que la otra estaba asustada por su frialdad.

—¡Parece que el señor Uchiha está disfrutando de un gran viaje de negocios con muchas mujeres!—Sakura estaba tan inquieta como una hormiga en la sartén caliente al escuchar la voz penetrante de las mujeres.

Sasuke cerró los ojos por un rato cuando escuchó la ironía de Sakura. Era obvio que Akazuna Sasori las había enviado aquí a propósito.

—¡Larguense!—Sasuke les dirigió una fría mirada. Las mujeres se marcharon,¡pensando en lo horrible que era ese hombre!

¡Bien, me iré!—Sakura colgó el teléfono de inmediato. Aunque sabía que él no se dirigía a ella Pero todavía estaba terriblemente enojada.

Se sentía más agraviado este momento. Desde que se casó, ella hizo lo que una esposa decente debía hacer A pesar de ello, se ganó una mala reputación de—zorra—,y su marido era un mujeriego...

Sasuke le hizo a Sakura otra llamada pero ella lo rechazo, y le envió un mensaje a través del Instagram: —¡Te pondré los cuernos todos los días—!

Después de echar a esas mujeres, Sasuke trató de consolar a su esposa sin embargo, Sakura estaba tan enfadada esta vez.

Sasuke Al ver la palabra —Cuernos—, decidió darse prisa en su trabajo y volver a casa tan pronto como sea posible.

—Cariño, por favor, perdóname te pediré disculpas en persona una vez que regrese—.Sabía que debía complacerla al momento, porque si no la tonta de Sakura pasaría la noche entera sin dormir

Estas palabras realmente funcionaron. Pensando en su actitud sincera, Sakura no estaba tan enojada como antes.

Pero ...Sakura dudaba de que si las mujeres se habían ido.

El teléfono de Sasuke sonó cuando estaba leyendo al ver la llamada de Sakura, tenía una sonrisa más brillante del mundo.

—Cariño!

—¿Todavía me recuerdas?¿Dónde están?¿Van a hacer algo contigo?—Sakura quería comprobarlo. Si él se atrevió a engañarlo.

—¡Relájate!Se han ido.—Sasuke comenzó a escribir en la computadora con la otra mano vacía.

—Estoy sola aquí mientras coqueteas con otras mujeres. ¿ves eso justo?—

Tuvieron una larga conversación, mientras Sakura caminaba por la calle. Después de un rato decidió sentarse en el banco de la carretera, para poder descansar un poco.

¡Si, si, si! ¡Te prometo que te recompensaré una vez que vuelva!—Sasuke rió en voz alta.

—¡Hey! Sasuke, ¿estás casado conmigo solo por tener una follamiga? ¡qué mente más sucias por dios!¡me acosas todos los días. ¿No era un hombre frío y arrogante?

—Fuiste tú quien dijo que estabas sola. ¿Cómo puedes culparme?

...Media hora después, Sakura llegó al hotel y entonces colgaron el teléfono Ella colgó con renuencia, preguntándose que si ella era demasiado pegajosa.

Mirando a su teléfono casi sin batería, no se dio cuenta de que un hombre con un uniforme del ejército pasaba junto a ella.

De repente recordó que no había un restaurante cerca y pidió algo para comer. Antes de volver al hotel, pidió otra comida para Ino.

Cuando Sakura entró en la habitación, Ino estaba sentada en el alféizar de la ventana, mirando fijamente. Al ver a Sakura se levantó.

—Ino ven y come algo—.Sakura sacó la pizza y abrió una botella de zumo para Ino.

—Gracias, Sakura—.

—No, en absoluto. Tómate tu tiempo. y vamos a razonar las cosas con ese hombre!—Pensando en ello, Sakura decidió forzarlo a ser responsable de lo que había sucedido la noche anterior.

Tal vez ese tipo trataría a Ino como si fuera Sasuke conmigo!

—¡No quiero!—,Dijo Ino y mordió la pizza. Pensar en lo que pasó la noche anterior le trajo un rubor cálido a lo que se vio obligada asumir la responsabilidad, ella va a ser valorada. Por otro lado, no era más que la virginidad. Déjalo ir ...

—Ino, ¿eres tonta? ¿Cómo puedes perder tu virginidad con este hombre?

¿No era un soldado?¡Los soldados son fieles y mantienen sus palabras!—Sakura trató de persuadirla, aunque olvidó que ella eligió escapar también después de darle la virginidad a Sasuke.

Si no fuera por el hecho de que Sasuke se acercó a ella, ella nunca querría volver a verlo.

Ino se estaba muriendo de hambre y se tragó un pedazo de pizza y un tazón de arroz frito con mariscos. Sakura hizo todos los esfuerzos posibles para descubrir en qué habitacióne estaba ese hombre.

En el corredor del hotel no había nadie, Sakura y Ino se dirigieron a la habitación del hombre.

* * *

**Waaaa Hasta aquí el capítulo 21 espero les siga gustando que estén bien a los que siguen esta Historia y que sea de agrado en estos tiempos de difíciles por el virus besos espero sus review y sus comentarios saludos.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hola a todos vamos con el siguiente capitulo como ya saben los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen ya que son de Masashi Kishimoto y como también el libro que es de Jeonie gracias a todos.**

**A leer...**

* * *

**Capítulo 22 Ino ****lo rechazó/La sorpresa se convirtió en un shock**

Sakura llamó a la puerta, pero nadie contestó. Medio minuto después, cuando estaban a punto de irse, la puerta se abrió.pero, salió una mujer La mujer era pelirroja, sus ojos brillantes con delineador negro. Y labios ligeramente gruesos con lápiz labial naranja.

Su camiseta, pantalones cortos y sandalia plana eran todos negros.

Al ver aparecer a una mujer, Sakura se puso fusiosa. —¿Dónde está Sai? ¡Llámalo!

Saira al ver a una mujer furiosa, no sabía lo que había pasado pero descubrió que esta mujer se parecía a Sai en cierto modo.

—¿Buscas a Sai? ¿Para qué?—Como mujer, Saira se puso en alerta cuando otra mujer muy hermosa viene por Sai, el error más grande que ella cometió fue no detener a Sai que durmiera con la mujer la noche anterior.

—¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué estás en su habitación? ¿Dónde está Sai?

¿Piensas que puede salirse con la suya con lo que ha hecho?—Al darse cuenta de la actitud de Saira Sskura supuso que podría ser la esposa de Sai o algo así.

—¿Qué pasó anoche?—Saira la miró desconcertada, sin saber si tuvo algo que ver con la mujer anoche.

—Cómo que qué pasó anoche!, dile al cabrón de Sai que salga ya!—Sakura levantó la barbilla, ya que sabía que para tratar con una mujer tan extraña, uno debe primero sacar el orgullo de ella.

—Bueno, él no está aquí—.Saira que había estado esperando a Sai tampoco sabía dónde estaba.

Al escuchar que ese hombre no estaba en la habitación, Ino soltó un suspiro de alivio y suavemente tiro del vestido de Sakura e insinuó que debían volver.

—¿Entonces quién eres tú?—,Le preguntó Sakura a Saira con seriedad.

—Huh. Y a tí que te importa.—Saira se apoyó en el marco de la puerta y miró por encima del hombro a Sakura, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

Sakura sacó a Ino, que se ocultaba detrás de ella, hacia adelante. —Mira! Ella va a ser la esposa de Sai. Estaría bien que te vayas de aquí!

La cara de Saira se ensombreció cuando vio a Ino a primera vista y la tomó con firmeza. —Ven. ¿Era tu plan venir aquí anoche?

¿Estás enamorada de Sai? ¡Cuéntame!

Sakura se apresuró hacia adelante y tiró de Ino —¡Suéltala!

Las tres mujeres forcejearon, lo que dejó boquiabierto al camarero que estaba al lado.

Justo en el momento, el ascensor se detuvo, y un hombre vestido de uniforme del ejército salió.Él miró fríamente a las tres mujeres peleandose fuera de su habitación, sin tener la más mínima intención de dar un paso adelante.

Cuando estaba a punto de darse la vuelta, vio a alguien familiar. ¡Era la mujer de la noche anterior!

La mirada de Sai se centró en Ino, de modo que no se dio cuenta de Sakura,que estaba de espaldas. Él se dirigió hacia Ino y tiró de ella.

Las tres personas se quedaron estupefactas. Sakura supuso que debía ser Sai. Antes de que pudiera decir algo, Sai llevó a Ino a la habitación y cerró, la otras dos se quedaron afuera. La acción de Sai hizo que Saira se cabreara y diera patadas a la puerta.

Sakura la miró con satisfacción, ya que supuso que Saira no tenía sitio en el corazón de Sai.

Saira la miró con una mirada hostil y salió del hotel.

Cuando el corredor se quedó ella sola, se dio cuenta de algo Ese hombre intimidaría a Ino dentro de la habitación.

—¡Ino, abre la puerta!—Después de pensar en que le pudiera ocurrir algo malo Sakura tocó el timbre y golpeó la puerta.

Después de un rato, la puerta se abrió desde adentro. Sakura dio un suspiro de alivio cuando vio a Ino salir.

—Sakura, vámonos.—Ino arrastró tranquilamente a Sakura hacia su habitación.

Cuando entraron en la habitación, Sakurs preguntó lo que había ocurrido dentro de la habitación.

Ino sonrió y negó con la cabeza. —Está resuelto. Nuestros caminos no se volverán a cruzar Mirando a la calmada Ino, Sakura estaba algo desconcertada. —¿De qué han hablado? ¿Por qué saliste tan rápido? ¿No va a asumir la responsabilidad?

— Sakura se levantó inmediatamente del sofá.

¡Sakura!No es lo que piensas—.Ino tiró a la fueriosa de Sakura hacia el sofá y brevemente le contó lo que había sucedido.

En realidad, ese hombre estaba dispuesto a ser responsable con ella. Era Ino quien no quería irse a otro país.

Ese hombre vino de la capital de un país. Se limitaba a permanecer aquí por tres días para rresolver algunos asuntos personales pero prometido respetar la elección de Ino y casarse con ella después de que regresara a su casa.

Ambos se mantuvieron tranquilos durante la charla.

Ino lo rechazó, porque no quería casarse con un extraño simplemente porque habían pasado la noche juntos.

Antes de que Ino se fuera, ese hombre también le dio su número de teléfono, para que Ino pudiera llamarlo si quisiera.

Si Ino ha tomado ya la decisión, Sakura no la va a seguir obligando simplemente sintió pena por Ino. Aunque Sakura y Sasuke habían no se conocían al principio, pero luego se llevaron bien. Sin embargo en el caso de Ino, ella decidió dejarlo pasar

Esa noche, Sakura y Ino duermieron juntas y charlaron hasta la madrugada.

Sakura parecía haber experimentado mucho más en los últimos días que conoció a Sasuke hasta conocer a su madre, todo el proceso, Sakura le contó todo. Eran las 2 de la madrugada. Sakura felizmente se quedó dormida con su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Ino Al ver el brazo de Sakura alrededor de su cintura, que se comportaba como un niña inocente, Ino sacudió la cabeza y se fue a dormir.

Por la mañana, después de que Sakura llegara a la empresa, las cosas se pusieron más tenzas como todo el mundo de la compañía sabía que Sakura sedució al CEO y por eso está aquí.

Así que vaya donde vaya, todo el mundo la miraba con miradas extrañas.

Sakura se sintió muy cansada. Pero nunca se rendiría.—No tengo que preocuparme por lo que otros piensan de mí, simplemente debo hacer lo que debo hacer—, Sakura pensó para sí misma

Había sido un día agotador. Sakura fue aislada en el departamento sus compañeros vierten sus cargas de trabajo en ella cuando les da la gana.

A las 6 de la tarde, cuando todos sus compañeros dejaron el puesto de trabajo, ella seguía ahí ordenando materiales de repente, sonó el teléfono. Era Sasuke.

—¿Hola?.—Sakura contestó el teléfono débilmente, mientras que sus manos seguian escribiendo en el computador.

—¿Aún estás en el trabajo?—Sasuke la había estado esperando media hora,pero se le acabó las paciencia.

—Sí. Muchos compeñeros necesitan la fórmula mañana. Tengo que terminarlos—Sakura quería salir del trabajo. Pero no tenía otra opción.

Sasuke frunció el ceño ante las palabras..Después de colgar, Sasuke hizo una llamada al asistente Suigetzu.

En la empresa.

Suigetzu estaba haciendo el plan de negocios, la llamada de su jefe hizo quesuigetzu saltara del asiento y cogiera el teléfono, fue al Departamento de Investigación y Desarrollo, como le indicó su jefe.

Todos los demás ya se habían ido de la compañía, por lo que el corredor estaba en un profundo silencio.

Se asomo hacia el Departamento de Investigación y Desarrollo.

Efectivamente, solo estaba Sakura escribiendo algo en la computadora, se escuchaba clic del mouse de ella.

Suigetzu sintió lástima por Sakura y se preguntó por qué su señora la madre del jefe la trataba de esta manera, a una chica tan buena como ella.

—Señorita Sakura vaya a casa y descanse déjemelo!—Sin embargo, Sakura lo rechazó justo cuando iba a hacerse cargo de la fórmula.

—Señor Suigetzu , no quiero molestarte. Ya casi termino. No te preocupes por mí—.Sakura lanzó una mirada a Suigetzu y luego se volvió hacia la computadora.

El jefe Uchiha había requerido que Sakura apareciera en la puerta de la empresa en 5 pensó por un momento y dijo: —No, Mi Señora, el archivo no era necesario con urgencia. Puedes terminarlo mañana—.

Suigetzu comenzó a ponerse nervioso, Suigetzu a medida que va hablando cogió el mouse y pulsó en guardar, cerrar el documento y apagar la computadora.

—Oye, oye, ya casi termino. ¡Déjame terminarlo!—Sakura miró la pantalla apagada sin palabras, pensando que mañana habría más trabajo.

—No importa, Mi Señora. Solo necesitas terminar tu propio trabajo. No hay necesidad de cubrir los trabajos de los demás. Relájate. Hablaré con tu directora mañana—.Suigetzu hizo una reverencia e invitó a Sakura a salir, esperando que Sakura salga lo antes posible.

Quedaba 3 minutos...

Sakura también tenía claro que no era su deber, pero ya la habían despedido dos veces y no tenía ganas de cambiar de trabajo otra vez así que hizo todo lo posible por arreglar las cosas y cambiar lo que piensa la gente de ella.

Pero no podía hacer nada ahora desde que su computadora se apagó. —Lo dajeré entonces. ¡Continuaré mañana!— Sakura pensó.

Entró en el baño y se cambió de ropa, luego salió con su bolso.

Suigetzu miró su reloj y dejó escapar un largo suspiro signo de alivio. Finalmente lo logró en cinco minutos.

Todavía no estaba oscuro. Cuando ella salió de la compañía, Sakura se vio amontonada por una ráfaga de viento cálido. Ese tipo de clima húmedo empeoró el estado de ánimo de Sakura.

Justo cuando fue a buscar su motocicleta en el estacionamiento subterráneo,una mano agarró la muñeca de ella y casi gritó del susto.

Al darse cuenta de que era Sasuke, contuvo su exclamación Cerró los ojos y se dio unas palmaditas en el pecho, se sintió aliviada.

—¿Tanto te he asustado?¿Qué hay en tu mente?—Sasuke se rio de esta mujercita asustada. ¿Era realmente tan aterrador?

Sasuke regresó antes de tiempo sin previo aviso. —¿Cómo que estás aquí? Me asustaste mucho—.Sakura miró al inocente Sasuke con desdén. ¡Fue realmente aterrador!

...¡Oh, Dios mío, la sorpresa se convirtió en un shock!—Regresé un día antes. ¿No está feliz por mi acto?—Si ella respondiera con un no, entonces Sasuke se sentiría mal.

—¡Por supuesto, estoy muy contenta!—Sasuke tomó la mano de Sakura y caminó hacia su auto y se subieron.

Sakura se alegró mucho al ver a Sasuke. Una sensación de confiabilidad y seguridad ayudó a eliminar su fatiga.

—¡Debes estar agotada!—Una vez que pensó que Sakura debía trabajar horas extra, Sasuke no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño. El mal estilo de trabajo en la empresa debe arreglarse de inmediato.

Ella negó con la cabeza. —No, solo un poco cansada.—Todavía podía aguantarlo de momento.

Sasuke echó un vistazo a esta mujercita con ternura y encendió el auto.

Encontró un lugar tranquilo lejos de la compañía y se detuvo.

Cuando Sakura todavía estaba desconcertada el la saco del auto y abrió la puerta trasera.

—Finalmente entiendo lo que es un día sin verte parece que han pasado años—.Sasuke la montó en el asiento trasero, mirando a esta mujer en sus brazos.

En los últimos dos días, toda la mente de Sasuke estaba llena de la imagen de Sakura ¿Por qué le pasa eso?

Ella se quedó sin habla. ¡Hombres!—... Jefe, se dice —La ausencia agudiza el amor', ¿si?—Sakura se sonrojó con una respiración más rápida.

A Sasuke no le importaba. El punto era que extrañaba mucho su fragancia, por lo que inclinó la cabeza y la besó en los labios, sin dejarle la oportunidad de hablar.

Estaba oscureciendo. El coche de lujo dejó de temblar finalmente después de un largo tiempo.

En el auto, Sasuke estaba abrazando a Sakura y disfrutando de este placer

Después de hacer el amor. De repente, fueron interrumpidos por una llamada. —Espera un momento—, dijo Sasuke. tenía una momentánea expectativa de verla. Sería una zorra de verdad , o De lo contrario, ¿cómo podría estar tan obsesionado por ella?

Sakura se apoyó en el hombro de Sasuke para disfrutar de su aroma.

Sasuke respondió a la llamada: —¿Qué pasa?

—Hijo, ¿Has vuelto a la ciudad?—Sentada en el auto, Mikoto miró a ese Maybach negro no muy lejos en la orilla del río, se parecía al auto de su hijo.

Sasuke parpadeó los ojos —¡Mañana!—Respondió a su madre directamente.

Sakura claramente escuchó la voz de su madre por teléfono. Sin esperar que Sasuke dijera una mentira, Sakura casí se echa a reír.

—De acuerdo. Recuerda comer—Mikoto creyó que se había equivocado de auto. Después de todo, otras personas también pueden tener un Maybach en esta ciudad.

Cuando colgó el teléfono, Sasuke volvió al asiento del conductor y miró a su mujer.—¿Qué quieres comer?

—¡A mi me da igual, lo que quieras!—Ella no tenía idea de qué comer Así que Sasuke la llevó a un restaurante de estilo occidental y pidió chuleta de vacuno y algo más. Después de la cena, Sasuke condujo a Sakura a su hotel.

—¿De verdad no vas a volver a casa?—,Le preguntó Sakura al verlo conducir el automóvil hasta el estacionamiento subterráneo del hotel.

Sasuke sacudió la cabeza con decisión y la llevó al ascensor.

Después de que entraran a la habitación, Sakura cerró la puerta y arrojó su bolso al sofá.Cuando abrió el grifo para lavarse la cara en el baño, Sasuke abrió la puerta y entró.

—...Vas a usar el baño? —.Sakura cerró el grifo y decidió entrar más tarde.

Cuando se iba a ir, el hombre la detuvo y la sostuvo en alto, —¡Podemos tomar una ducha juntos!—Sonrió maliciosamente.

Sakura estaba super tímida y le dirigió una mirada. Finalmente, se vio obligada a meterse en la bañera.

A última hora de la mañana del día siguiente, Sakura aún dormía profundamente. Sasuke llamó a Suigetzu para pedirle un descanso como consecuencia, había más gente discutiendo el caso de Sakura.

Mientras que en este momento, Sakura no tenía idea de lo que sucedió y todavía estaba en su sueño.

Cuando Sakura despertó, ya era por la tarde. Comieron algo en un restaurante.

Y más tarde, Sasuke la llevó de regreso a su casa.

Sakura estaba pensando en cómo lidiar con su suegra en casa, ¡quién la detendría!¡Qué frustrante!

Como era de esperar, en el momento en que entró en la casa, Mikoto salió culpándola: —¿Quién crees que eres? ¿La esposa del CEO? ¿Cómo puedes faltar al trabajo cuando tu quieras?

Mikoto se burló de Sakura cuando apareció con Sasuke en la casa.

* * *

**Hasta aquí el capítulo 22 espero les siga gustando que estén bien a los que siguen esta Historia, por fis díganme si continuo subiendo la espero sus review nos vemos**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hola a todos vamos con el siguiente capitulo como ya saben los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen ya que son de Masashi Kishimoto y como también el libro que es de Jeonie gracias a todos.**

**A leer...**

* * *

**Capítulo 23 karin Uzumaki****/Yo soy Karin Uzumaki, la prometida de Sasuke**

Sakura quería decir algo pero justo en ese momento Sasuke dijo: —Madre, han llamado de la companía de otro país para reclamar la calidad de las mascarillas de perlas que usted ha querido lanzar. Esas mascarillas han causado alguna alergia a algunos clientes. El jet privado está listo para usted, es hora de que vuelva y solucione el caso.

—¿Cómo?¡¿Alergia?—Mikoto al escuchar esta noticia se sorprendió bastante ya que esas mascarillas eran las que más le gustaba. Después de saber que sus mascarillas han probocado problemas, Mikoto subió corriendo a su cuerto,recogió sus cosas rápidamente y se marchó.

Sakura se sorprendió de que la madre de Sasuke se marchara así de fácil.

—Si no estás contenta en la compañía, quédate en casa tranquila—aunque Sasuke no estaba en la companía, sabía perfectamente de todo lo que había pasado en la compañía.

—No hace falta, tu madre ya sea ido, pienso que no tendré mas problemas ahora en adelante—Estar en casa le hace sentirse mal ya que no había nada que hacer y eso le aburre muchísimo.

—Esta bien, mañana iremos a Fuente Perla—Después de echar un vistazo a su cuarto de ahora, pensó que no era necesario mudarse a otro sitio ya que este lugar ya estaba bastante bien pero, si lo había desidido el ella lo obedeceria,

Todos estos días Sakura queria hacerle una pregunta a Sasuke, pero sentía que la respuesta de Sasuke no iba a satisfacerla, Sakura estaba dudando de si preguntar o no.

Sasuke supo que Sakura quiso decir algo, la miro fijamente.

—Hay alguna noticia de mi padre?—Sakura hizo la pregunta en voz baja.

—Hay noticia de que apareció cerca del mar, he mandado a gente para que vayan a buscarlo y desapareció—Aunque se deprimió, pero al saber que su padre estaba sano y salvo se sintió mucho mejor.

A la mañana siguiente, la señora Mei estaba recogiendo todas las cosas para mudarse a su nuevo hogar Sakura al ver la casa de Fuente Perla, aunque ya sabía lo lujosa que era, Sakura se sorprendió

Tenía tres pisos, que eran abrumadoramente grandes. En realidad, poseía un guardarropa de docenas de metros había lotes de vestidos hechos a mano de alta costura recién fabricado de Francia, junto con una variedad de zapatos y bolsos.

Fuera de la casa había un vasto jardín, piscina privada, gimnasio, lago artificial, etc.

Se sentía como si fuera dueña de una finca privada. Por la noche, Sasuke le dio una carpeta a Sakura.

El certificado de propiedad de esta villa, con su nombre como propietaria, la conmocionó tanto que se tapó la boca con incredulidad.

Y otro certificado también tenía su nombre como representante legal de lcentro comercial —Isla Azul.

Al ver que Sasuke la trata de esta manera, comenzó a sentirse un poco irreal, como si estuviera soñando.

Cuando le contó a Sasuke sus sentimientos, él la tiró en su nueva cama e hizo el amor con ella toda la noche, para demostrarle que todo esto era real.

Pasaron días preciosos. Sin necesidad de preocuparse por encontrarse con su madre, la pareja estaba cada vez más unida entre sí.

A Sakura le gustaba pasar tiempo personal con Sasuke, siempre estando a su lado sin importar a dónde fuera.

Y Sasuke también estaba interesado en acariciar a Sakura sin importar dónde estuviera.

Hasta que un día, una mujer entró en su vida y la historia de Sakura fue reescrita de nuevo.

Fue un día sofocante normal.

Un auto deportivo rojo Lamborghini se detuvo fuera del Grupo SU. Era casi la hora de cierre, por lo que una multitud de empleados salía de la compañía.

Un asistente en trajes salió del auto del asiento del conductor, trotó hacia atrás y abrió la puerta trasera.

Un pie en una sandalia negra de tacón alto salió. El asistente hizo se agachóy sacó su mano una mujer con las uñas decoradas con puntas de cristal apoyó la mano en la mano izquierda del asistente.

Con una blusa de color lila y una falda blanca, una mujer salió del auto.

Su llamativo cabello rojizo colgaba de sus hombros, y la mitad de su cara estaba escondida detrás de las gafas de sol. Solo se podía ver una nariz romana y los labios rosados.

El último modelo del móvil y el bolso de marca en sus manos indicaban que debía ser muy rica o poderosa.

Había atraído toda la atención y al parecer estaba bastante acostumbrada a la mirada de asombro, admiración o celos de los demás entró directamente en la compañía y despertó más interés y discusión.

—¡Oh, Dios mío!¡Qué guapa! ¿A quién buscará?

—Mierda, se parece mucho a esa superestrella internacional Karin Uzumaki .

—¡Tienes razón! ¡Oh, no, es ella!

—Es Karin Uzumaki!—Alguien gritó su nombre, y todos se detuvieron por su grito

—Lo siento, la señorita Karin está aquí para el director ejecutivo de SU No hay autógrafos ni fotos—.Manu, el asistente de Karin, se adelantó y dejó su voz lo suficientemente clara y fuerte como para que todo el mundo lo oyera

La multitud se llenó de alegría. La gente que se había ido regresó, deseando echar un vistazo a la bella Karin en persona.

Pero cuando se enteraron de que ella estaba aquí para buscar al CEO, de SU Group, era conocido por su personalidad desapegada y gente normal estaría demasiado asustada para acercarse a él. Será mejor que lo olvide.

—¿Nuestro CEO conoce a Karin?

—Serián una pareja ideal. ¿Crees que están saliendo?

—¿Cómo puedo saberlo? No me atrevo a regresar para ver lo que va a ocurrir—.

—¡Qué lástima!¡Esa es Kain!

Tomaron fotos de ella desde atrás con sus teléfonos y algunos afortunados incluso obtuvieron fotos de su fotos, aunque no son muy claras, se publicaron como un tesoro en Twitter y en Instagram.

Sabiendo la ubicación de la oficina de Sasuke, Karin entró al ascensor y presionó el botón para ir a la oficina del CEO.

En la oficina del CEO, Sakura le rogaba a Sasuke que la llevara a comer algo.

al ver que su marido no contestó, se sentó directamente en las piernas de Sasuke.

—Cariño! vamos a comer algo!—Sakura tenía sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Sasuke y su cara se frotaba contra su pecho.

Sasuke casi se echó a reír cuando vio a su esposa actuando como un niña en realidad, solo estaba fingiendo que no la quería llevar a comer, para saber cuánto esfuerzo haría por comer.

Sakura no obtuvo su respuesta como se esperaba, así que ella le sostuvo la cara y le dio un gran beso.

Sasuke ciertamente no perdería esta oportunidad perfecta, así que le devolvió el beso de manera directa. Justo en este momento, la puerta de la oficina se abrió.

Miraron hacia la puerta al mismo tiempo. Sakura vio a una mujer con gafas de sol, preguntándose cómo podría abrir la puerta de la oficina del CEO mientras nadie la detenía.

Estaba a punto de preguntarle a Sasuke quién era esta mujer, cuando se dio cuenta de que todavía estaba sentada en los muslos de Sasuke. Después de todo,estaban en la compañía. Se levantó de inmediato.

Sakura notó que a Sasuke le pasaba algo, ya que su cara se congeló.

—¿Qué pasa?—al no saber nada, Sakura le preguntó a Sasuke con curiosidad después de sentir su repentino cambio de humor.

Sasuke tiró de Sakura y la volvió a abrazar, como si nadie hubiera entrado.

Sakura sentada en las piernas de Sasuke miró a la mujer de la puerta y le preguntó torpemente: —Hola, ¿quién eres?—Mientras tanto ella luchaba por aflojar el abrazo de Sasuke debajo de la mesa

—Sasuke, te echo mucho de menos—.Karin Uzumaki se quitó las gafas de sol y miró a su hombre con seriedad. Sakura al ver su rostro se sorprendió ¡Dios mío! esa es..La superestrella internacional, Karin karin Uzumaki sí,

Es Karin Uzumaki!—Jefe Uchiha ¡ella es Karin Uzumaki!—Sin darse cuenta de lo que había sucedido, Sakura no tenía idea de la situación incómoda en la oficina.

Espera...Ella dijo que echaba de menos a Sasuke...Sakura se puso en alerta máxima de inmediato.

Apretando la mano en el brazo de Sasuke, ella miró fijamente a Karin.

—Sasuke, ¿qué está pasando?—Sakura le preguntó a este hombre sombrío en voz baja, pero no recibió respuesta.

Sakura pensó por un momento, preguntándose si esta super estrella internacional es la que se llamaba —Karin— en la lista de contactos de Sasuke y la que su suegra llamó.

Pensando que eso pudiera ser posible, Sakura respiró hondo y se levantó.—Cariño, ¡vamos a comer!—Su voz temblaba ligeramente.

—Hola, soy Karin Uzumaki la prometida de Sasuke!—Karin se presentó en voz alta.

Si ella no tuviera nada que ver con Sasuke, Sakura se lanzaría sobre Karin con entusiasmo, como cualquier otra fan, para pedirle un autógrafo y tomar una foto sin embargo, esta mujer era hostil. ¿La prometida de Sasuke?

—¡Hola!¡Soy Sakura, la esposa de Sasuke!

...

La oficina cayó en un silencio de muerte. Nadie se atrevió a entrar o a hacer ya se había escondido lejos de esta guerra. El asistente de Karin conocía su relación más o menos. Así que decidió quedarse con la secretaria afuera.

Estas dos mujeres se enfrentaron por primera vez. Suigetzu, escondido en otro piso, apostó a que Sakura perdería esta batalla ante esa superestrella.

Cuando Sakura dijo eso, Karin la observó seriamente. Sakura llevaba su cabello rosado recogido en un moño Sus tupidas cejas, ojos grandes, nariz romana, labios rosados y dientes blancos destacaban su encanto, sus rasgos era como una obra maestra de un escultor famoso.¡Karin admitió que Sakura era realmente bonita!

Sakura parecía joven con su vestido rosa. Su temperamento indicó que provenía de una familia rica y bien educada. No se parece nada a una zorra.

Sasuke debe tener alguna historia con ella.

—Señorita Sakura, ¿quiere cenar algo?Te invito, ¿qué te parece?

—Karin avanzó dos pasos, con una sonrisa fascinante.

—Muy amable, señorita pienso que mi marido y yo deberíamos invitarte, ya que aquí usted es la invitada—Sakura no era una mujer simple, por lo tanto no fue difícil ser un tigre sonriente.

—Señorita Sakura, yo soy reconocida como la prometida de la familia Uchiha llamar a mi futuro esposo cariño, ¿No crees que te estás pasando?—

Karin no quería pelearse con Sakura delante de Sasuke. Pero ella necesitaba saber si Sakura le importaba de verdad a Sasuke.

—Tal vez la ley funcione mejor que su reconocimiento. Después de todo,vivimos en una sociedad basada en la ley—.Dijo Sakura mientras le daba un fuerte apretón al silencioso Sasuke.

—Tienes razón, pero Sasuke ... ¡no te ama para nada! ¿y eso no te importa?—

Karin estaba bastante segura de que Sasuke prefería más a ella, ya que habían estado juntos durante una docena de años.

—No importa. Yo lo amo y lo que necesito es solo quedarme junto a él—.Sakura hizo un esfuerzo para ignorar el dolor de su corazón, forzando una sonrisa brillante.

Sin su amor, ella no tendría arma para pelear con otros.

—Estar al lado de un hombre que no te ama ¿ves eso razonable?. ¿O es que tienes otra intención?—Karin se sentó en el sofá, sin preocuparse por esta mujer.

Sasuke se levantó de la silla, su frialdad asustaba a los demás. Poniendo su brazo alrededor del hombro de Sakura, la sacó de la oficina.

Mirando a los 2, Karin se dijo a sí misma que no debía tomárselo en serio.

Sin embargo, ella salió corriendo para alcanzarlos y abrazó a Sasuke desde atrás antes de que los dos entraran en el ascensor.

Parecía como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido en este momento. Esas secretarias se sorprendieron y se apresuraron a bajar la cabeza y seguir trabajando, nadie se atrevió a emitir ningún sonido.

Al ver los brazos de Karin alrededor de la cintura de Sasuke, Sakura se puso furiosa, quitó la mano de Karin y la echó a un lado.

—¡Señorita Karin, soy su esposa! pienso que el celebro es una buena cosa, espero que lo tengas—Sakura se enojó de inmediato y observó fríamente a la mujer que se tambaleó y se apoyó en la pared.

—Sasuke...—Karin no se sintió avergonzada en absoluto. En cambio, ella llamó su nombre con una voz débil.

Sakura sintió que Sasuke no estaba tan frío como antes después de que Karin lo llamara de esa manera.

Ella de repente sintió dolor en el corazón ya que las mujeres de su alrededor no le importaban Sasuke en absoluto pero esta debe ser su verdadero amor! Sakura estaba tan triste, que el dolor del corazón aumentó.

—Sasuke, te echo mucho de menos ...

La voz de Karin era tan penosa que incluso una mujer como Sakura sentiría pena por ella.

—Ve primero a casa y volveré pronto—.Sasuke presionó el botón del ascensor y dejo entrar a Sakura

—No, quiero estar aquí contigo—.Había una voz en su corazón, diciéndole que no podía dejarlos solos.

—Cariño, confía en mí. Iré a casa una vez que termine el asusnto—.Sasuke acarició la cabeza de Sakura con una voz más tierno de lo habitual

...Sakura entró al ascensor con ira, sin mirar siquiera a Sasuke.

—¡se pueden ir del trabajo!—Las secretarias al escuchar la voz fría de Sasuke se fueron corriendo.

La puerta de la oficina del CEO se cerró nuevamente de golpe. Solo Sasuke y Karin se quedaron allí. Sasuke se paró en silencio frente a la ventana, bajando la vista para ver el panorama de toda la ciudad.

Karin caminó hacia Sasuke tristemente y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cintura.

—Sasuke, he vuelto y estaré contigo para siempre. Por favor, no me abandones, ¿de acuerdo?—Karin rogó con lágrimas apoyada con la cabeza en la espalda de Sasuke.

Si no hubiera venido a esta ciudad nunca sabria la existencia de Sakura. si hubiera sido antes, Sasuke al escuchar esa palabras de Karin, se casaría inmediatamente con ella.

ahora ya es... —demasiado tarde—.

—Sasuke...— Esas dos palabras rompió el corazón de Karin y comenzó a llorar.

* * *

**Hasta aquí el capítulo 23 espero les siga gustando**

***Gracias ****Alebredi por tu mensaje, trato de continuar lo mas rápido para que puedan seguir disfrutando, ahora con la llegada de Karin todo se complicará para Sakura y Sasuke. **

**Que estén bien espero sus review nos vemos hasta el siguiente capitulo. **


	24. Chapter 24

**Hola a todos vamos con el siguiente capitulo como ya saben los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen ya que son de Masashi Kishimoto y como también el libro que es de Jeonie gracias a todos.**

**A leer...**

* * *

**Capítulo 24 No regresó /Tienes mi permiso**

Sasuke quitó su mano de la cintura y se dio la vuelta. Mirando a la mujer que estaba llorando, dijo en voz baja.

—No llores. no merece la pena—.Excepto actuando, ella nunca derramó tantas lágrimas como esta vez.

—Noo! Sí que merece la pena, eres la única persona que he amado en todos estos años—.Karin levantó su voz ligeramente y sollozó. Ella nunca dejaría a este hombre! ¡Nunca!

...

Agraviada y deprimida, Sakura regresó a la casa. ¿Sasuke regresará con su vieja novia?

¿Qué debería hacer ella?No debería preguntar nada sobre el pasado de Sasuke, ya que él nunca le preguntó sobre Keyta

Al ver a Sakura sentada en el salón mirando al techo, la Sra. Mei le preguntó con curiosidad: —Sakura, ¿no dijiste que ibas a cenar fuera?

Sakura se dio cuenta y respondió: —Sí, no quiero comer nada. Voy a subir—.La Sra. Mei miró a Sakura y supo que le había pasado algo. ¿Qué ocurrió? porqué el señor no ha vuelto con ella?

Aquella noche Sakura lo estuvo esperando toda la noche. Pero Sasuke no volvió.

Tumbada en su cama, Sakura estaba aturdida.¿La presencia de esa mujer cambiaria la vida de ella?

Después de tomar un desayuno sencillo, Sakura se fue a la compañía.

Todos En la compañía hablaban de Karin con entusiasmo cuando vieron a Sakura, su entusiasmo se convirtió en un sentimiento mixto. Muchos incluso insultaron a Sakura en voz baja.

Sakura tuvo mucho trabajo ese día, ya que uno de sus compañeros estaba de descanso. Ella tuvo que llevar la muestra a una fábrica en el suburbio después de ordenar los datos. Aunque ya era la hora de dejar el trabajo, Sakura seguía ahí porque le pidieron que hiciera todo el trabajo hoy.

Sakura no quería ir en su motocicleta, porque podía quedarse sin gasolina a la mitad de la noche intento tomar un taxi, pero ninguno quiso llevarla al suburbio. Finalmente, Sakura no tuvo otra opción que pagar el doble de dinero para que la pudieran llevar.

Tardó casi una hora en llegar a la fábrica era difícil conseguir un taxi en el suburbio, Sakura le preguntó al conductor si podía esperar un minuto para que la llevara de vuelta. El conductor afirmó después de que Sakura dijera que le iba a pagar el doble de dinero también.

Sakura entró a la fábrica corriendo. Después de dejar en claro por qué había venido, la seguridad la dejó entrar.

Diez minutos después, Sakura salió corriendo de la fábrica con la cara bañada en sudor. Pero ... ¿dónde está el taxi?

Deprimida y enojada, Sakura maldijo al conductor por engañarlá, ¡ella ya le habia pagado al conductor el dinero de vuelta! Sakura se olvidó de memorizar la matrícula del auto. Si lo recordará estaba claro que Sakura lo denunciaría al conductor.

Lo que ella podía hacer era llamar a Sasuke y pedirle que la recogiera, pero el teléfono fue rachazado.

Estaba oscureciendo, Sakura cada vez se ponia más nerviosa, cuando llamó por segunda vez al teléfono de Sasuke, el teléfono de Sasuke estaba apagado. Sin más remedio Sakura llamó a Lee, pero la suerte no la acompañaba, no sabía por qué Lee no contesta el teléfono! que pena!

No había nada en su alrededor, Sakura estaba caminando por la carretera con sus tacones puesto, —Espero que encuentre un auto por el camino— Sakura pensó

Sin darse cuenta Sakura ya había caminado 1hora, incluso le salió ampollas en los pies. Con el dolor Sakura se quitó los zapatos y siguió caminando.

El cielo se puso totalmente oscuro, Sakura quiso llamar a Ino pero seguro que ella está trabajando Sakura insultó a Sasuke y a Lee mil veces en su interior hasta que comenzó a llorar, pensando en por qué nadie está a su lado cuando más lo necesita...

Sakura decidió llamar a Sasuke por última vez, pero el teléfono seguía apagado Después decidió llamar a Lee por ultima vez, menos mal que alguien Contestó el teléfono.

—Lee! Qué estabas haciendo, por qué no me contestas el teléfono, ¿sabes que casi muero por tu culpa?!—Sakura estaba tan enojada que le gritó a Lee en el momento en que contesto el teléfono.

Lee miró su teléfono y se quedó sinpalabras, sin tener idea de lo que estaba pasando.

—¿Qué ocurre?¿Quién te ha echo enfadar?—Lee puso el móvil en silencio porque su jefe estaba criticando a los empleados.

—Llevo ya una hora caminando sola en el suburbio y no encuentro ningún taxi. ¡Ven a rescatarme!—Sakura se quedo tranquila después de culpar a Lee.

Lee se quedó atontado ya que no era su culpa de que ella estuviera ahí sola.

—... ¿No deberías llamar a tu marido primero?—Lee dijo con una voz de queja.

—No me lo recuerdes. Su teléfono está apagado, pienso que debería de ser por que se quedó sin batería voy a morir de verdad ... creo que me he cortado con vidrios en los pies ...—.Sin autos, sin comida, sin personas, sin farola. Sakura se sintió tan mal en esta noche que era imposible de expresarlo.

—¿Dónde estás? ¡Estaré allí pronto!—Lee se puso el casco y se montó en su moto de inmediato.

—No lo sé tampoco. Está muy oscuro aquí. Puedes venir directamente a la carretera AM22 y doblar a la derecha al final de la carretera. Gira a la izquierda hacia la carretera AM402. y creo que estaré cerca—.

Su descripción no era del todo clara, así que Lee usó GPS en el teléfono para bucar la carretera AM402. Y llego en media hora.

A Sakura realmente le dolían los pies. Al ver su incómoda situación, Lee la culpó.—¿Cómo puedes ser tan descuidada para atraparte en un área tan remota a altas horas de la noche? ¡si saliera alguna bestia estarias muerta ya!

—Vale, vale , vámonos ya, me duele mucho los pies—.Sakura puso una mala cara, Lee la miró un rato y ambos volvieron a la ciudad.

En el restaurante occidental Finster.

Karin llamó a Sasuke cuando él estaba en el trabajo y le pidió que la llevara a comer en un restaurante occidental.

Después de pensarlo un rato, Sasuke decidió llevarla a comer fuera

—Sasuke, estuve muy feliz ayer. ¿Puedes ... quedarte conmigo esta noche también?—Karin le había pedido a Sasuke para que se quedara con ella en la Villa Circo la noche anterior, aunque duermieron en habitaciones diferentes, era muy agradable porque pensaba que a Sasuke todavía le importaba ella.

—No, necesito volver a Fuente Perla esta noche—.Sasuke la rechazó de inmediato, ya que estaba seguro de que su mujer debía estar enfadada porque la noche anterior no regresó lo único que Sasuke pensaba era cómo consolarla una vez que regrese a casa.

Karin sabía que Fuente Perla era la nueva casa de Sasuke y que su esposa debía vivir allí. Los celos se apoderaron de ella.

—Sasuke, no puedes dejarme sola en la Villa Circo ...

—Disculpa, quiero ir al baño—.Sasuke la interrumpió con una excusa.

Mirando a su alta figura, Karin se mordió el labio, este hombre me pertenece. ¡Nadie me lo va a quitar! Karin pensó para sí misma.

Justo en este momento sonó el teléfono de Sasuke, que se le olvidó de llevarselo con él.

Al ver —Esposa— en la pantalla, Karin lo rechazó de inmediato, el teléfono sonó de nuevo. Karin apagó su teléfono con una sonrisa malvada y lo volvió a colocar en el lugar donde estaba. Luego continuó comiendo chuleta de vacuno como si nada hubiera pasado.

Lee llevó a Sakura al hospital, para curar las herida de sus pie izquierdo Menos mal que no era nada unos pocos fragmentos de vidrio se atascaron el pie.

—¿Dónde vives ahora? Te enviaré a casa—.

Lee ayudó a Sakura a ponerse el casco y se subió a su motocicleta.

—Yo ... ¡iré a Villa Circo!—No estaban muy lejos de Villa Circo, así que tal vez sería mejor quedarse allí por una noche.

Cuando llegaron al lugar, Lee estacionó su moto y se bajó primero.

Luego tomó a Sakura en los brazos. Justo cuando estaba a punto de llevarla hacia la casa un automóvil de lujo con luces deslumbrantes se detuvo allí también.

Era la Maybach de Sasuke. Sakura estaba confundida hasta que vio a Karin salir del auto.

Cuando Sasuke notó a Sakura en los brazos de Lee, sus ojos brillaron con ira.

Nadie habló, pero se miraron avergonzados.

¿Se quedó aquí con esa mujer anoche?

Sakura saltó de Lee, y caminó con dificultad hacia el automóvil.

—Es la casa de mi esposo. ¿Quién te dio el derecho de vivir aquí? Sakura le preguntó despiadadamente. Karin era una superestrella, pero ¿y qué?

Al crecer como una princesa, Karin nunca había sido cuestionada así en su vida. ¡Sakura fue la primera en desafiarla!

Karin se enmascaró con desprecio, y respondió con voz suave: —Solía quedarme aquí cuando estaba con Sasuke antes. Aquí hay una habitación diseñada especialmente para mí—.

—Como dijiste, eso fue antes. Ahora Sasuke ya está casado. Como su ex novia o ex mujer, ¿no crees que deberías alejarte de él?—Las críticas de Sakura parecen haber ido demasiado lejos para ella.

—Sakura, solo necesita quedarse aquí por unas pocas noches—.Sasuke caminó hacia ella. ¿Qué le pasó a tu pies?

—¿Solo unas pocas noches?—Sakura tomó la Tarjeta Negra que Sasuke le dio, y se la pasó a Karin. —Aquí tiene. Por favor, intente comportarse de manera más apropiada. Mi esposo pagará el hotel. Sí, tiene mi permiso. Puedes abrirte una habitación de lujo o presidencial o algo. Ahora, por favor, vayase de aquí—.

Mirando la tarjeta, Karin apretó los puños, era una humillación que nunca había experimentado.—Sakura, la humillación que estoy sufiendo te la devolveré,ya veras!— Karin pensó

—Sasuke, ¿realmente tengo que irme?—Karin no respondió a Sakura. En lugar de eso, se volvió hacia el hombre, con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Lo que diga mi esposa—.Sasuke ni siquiera miró a Karin. Después de notar el pie lesionado de Sakura, abrazó a Sakura y la llevó al interior del automóvil.

—¡Gracias por traer a mi esposa a casa!—Sasuke movió suavemente la cabeza para dar las gracias

Lee también le hizo un gesto de que no pasaba nada, después de ver que Sakura ya está a salvo se marchó con su motocicleta

—Señorita Karin, quieres que vaya mi marido para ayudarte a abrir una habitación? Sakura bajó la ventana del auto, mirando a la mujer que estába afuera con una sonrisa.

—No hace falta, puedo ir sola—Karin estaba super cabreada, pero respondió a Sakura con una sonrisa también.

—Que descanses!—Sasuke dijo friamente, depués se metió en el auto y se marcharon para Fuente Perla.

Karin al verlos marchar perdió la sonrisa de la cara apretando fuertemente los puños, su carita de buena estaba deformada Así que Sakura Li.

eh¿Quién te crees que eres? ya verás lo que haré contigo!

En el auto Sakura cerró los ojos sin decir ni una sola palabra.

—Estas enfadada?—Sasuke echó una mirada a su esposa, le pareció super linda.

Antes de que Sakura le constestara Sasuke volvió a decir —¿Qué te pasó en los pies?

Al recordar a Sakura eso, la furia de Sakura aumentó—¿Realmente eres mi marido? cuando más te necesitaba tu movil estaba apagado, ¿Sabes acaso cómo he regresado hasta aquí?estaba muy lejos de la ciudad, totalmente oscuro, estaba prácticamente muerta!

Cuando tenía mucho miedo,¿Dónde estabas?!Disfrutando momentos sexuales con tu exnovia?

Sasuke al ver a Sakura tan cabreada, sacó el móvil del bolsillo estaba apagado, Sasuke no sabía por qué el móvil se apagó tan de repente.

—Vale, Vale, fue mi culpa!Es grave la herida?—La voz de Sasuke se volvió más tierno más de lo normal para consolar a su esposa.

—Hemorragia, practicamente estoy muerta!—Sakura intento asustarlo.

Nadie se esperó que Sasuke se agachara para reir, sacudió la cabeza y dijo —¿Hemorragia?, pienso que eso solo ocurre en el parto.

...Sakura se puso roja y dijo —Quién te ha dicho eso!Lo que tengo es una hemorragia muy grave!—Se dio la vuelta para dejar de ver a Sasuke.

—ok ok, hemorragia, vamos a comer algo para recuperar la sangre que has perdido!—Ayer no comimos juntos, hoy vamos a comer juntos

Al escuchar que la iba a llevar a comer, bajó bastantes los enojos de Sakura—De verdad?no me estarás engañando ¿No?—Sakura lo mira con una cara de desconfianza, en este momento apena estaba enfadada

—Pues claro que es verdad! pero, creo que te esta cayendo la saliva, no soy tan guapo como para que te caiga la saliva al verme ¿No crees?—Sasuke al ver a Sakura que lo estaba mirando fijamente por lo que intentó bromear con ella.

—Qué saliva, ¿Qué dices!?ahora me tienes que invitar a cenar 2 veces! por engañarme!—Sakura limpió la saliva que tenía al lado de la boca sintiendose mal porque Sasuke le habia hecho la broma

Esta acción de Sakura hizo que a Sasuke le pareciera como una niña pequeña, Siguiendo las intrucciones de Sakura, Sasuke condujo el automovil hacia un puesto de comida que habia al lado de la calle Era un puesto que solía ir Sakura con Yagami Keyta y Misaki Harada

Pero todo eso ya era del pasado, ahora por lo menos tiene a un gran jefe Uchiha que le hace compañía.

Sakura paso la noche super contenta comiendo en el restaurante, pero Sasuke no estaba acostumbrado a comer ese tipo de cosa, apenas comió.

El aspecto de Sasuke atrajo muchas miradas Pero a Sasuke no le importaba nadie, ahora mismo en sus ojos solo existe una mujer y ella es Sakura.

Nadie se dio cuenta de que al lado estaba Misaki Harada con Keyta Yagami.

Misaki al ver que Sakura estaba tan contenta como ante se le bajo el apetito y encima el que está enfrente de ella, era un hombre rico, guapo y poderoso. Los celos de Misaki de repente le subió hasta la cabeza

Keyta también vio a Sakura y a Sasuke, pero lo que pensaba era totalmente diferente que Misaki

* * *

**Hasta aquí el capítulo 24 espero les siga gustando que estén bien espero sus review nos vemos gracias a los que siguen :) **


	25. Chapter 25

**Hola a todos vamos con el siguiente capitulo como ya saben los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen ya que son de Masashi Kishimoto y como también el libro que es de Jeonie gracias a todos.**

**A leer...**

* * *

**Capítulo 25 Te llevare a casa Primero/****Por favor, no nos malinterprete**

Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que nos vemos. Sakura ahora está más atractiva, esto debe de ser el trabajo de su amigo sexual: Sasuke—, pensó Keyta. Como tal, Keyta estaba más ansioso por tener sexo con ella.

Aunque parecían que estaban disfrutando de la cena juntos, Misaki y Keyta estaban realmente ausentes, cada uno con sus propios pensamientos.

Después de la cena, Sakura se sintió tan llena que invitó a Sasuke a dar un paseo para digerir la comida. Con los pies contraídos, Sakura avanzó cojeando y se detuvo frente a una heladería.

Sakura frotó su estómago lleno, miró la tienda y dijo: —Querido, yo ...

Sasuke acarició su cabeza y respondió: —Espérame aquí—.Luego se dirigió a la heladería.

Con mucha emoción Sakura se quedó esperando a Sasuke. Sin nada mejor que hacer, sacó su teléfono para tomar fotos de Sasuke comprandole un helado.

Sasuke caminaba de regreso, con la mano izquierda en el bolsillo del pantalón y la mano derecha sosteniendo un helado. Sakura le sacó una foto.

Aunque esa foto solo mostraba su cara de perfil, Sakura decidió publicarla en Twitter más tarde.

Después de ayudar a Sakura para sentarse en el banco y se sentó con ella se empenzó a comer el helado alegremente, también le dio algunos bocados a Sasuke, Sasuke también abrió la boca para indicarle a Sakura de que quería mas Helado.

Justo cuando estaban disfrutando, sonó el teléfono de Sasuke. Presionó la tecla de respuesta y dijo: —Madre—.

Sasuke ¿qué has hecho?¿Cómo pudiste dejar a Karin en un hotel sola?llévala a la Fuente Perla ahora!—Mikoto culpó a Sasuke nada más al tomar el teléfono. No sabía nada al respecto antes de llamar a Karin.

¿Se quejó ella contigo?

—¿Se queja qué? ¿crees que ella es así?¡si no fuera por que llamé a Karin para buscarte no sabria que eres llavado por una zorra!—Mikoto se enojó tanto que golpeó La mesa, preguntándose cómo podría su hijo enamorarse de una zorra!

—¡Ya es tarde, que descanse pronto!—Sasuke estaba a punto de colgar el teléfono. —¡Espera! ¡Karin está herida!—Mikoto de repente recordó lo importante.

—¿Qué le pasa a ella?—Sasuke empezó a perder la paciencia.

—Hace poco, su asitente la llevo al hotel, y justo en el camino tuvo un accidente con otro vehículo, corre ve a mirarla—La tonta de Karin no quiso ir al hospital

—Tiene a su asistente, no me necesita!

Sskura sabía que Sasuke esta noche se tenía que ir otra vez.

—Hijo, ve a mirarla por lo menosEstoy preocupada por ella, y además pasado mañana tienes que asistir al cumpleaño del banquete Wolf, asegúrate de que ella esté bien—Mikoto trató de persuadir a Sasuke seriamente

—Está bien—Sasuke colgó fríamente el teléfono. Después de pensar un rato ,dijo:—Te enviaré a casa primero—.Sasuke evitó su mirada y la levantó por la cintura.

En su camino a casa, ninguno de los dos dijo una palabra. Después de llegar, Sasuke la llevó a la cama y le besó la frente.—Regresaré. Espérame—.

El rugido del motor del auto vino desde abajo. Cuando Sasuke se fue, Sakura se sintió vacía de repente.

Sakura no estaba de humor para tomar un baño, se lavó la cara en el baño y se fue a dormir.

Al estar molesto, Sasuke se dirigió hacia el hotel que su madre le había dicho.

Cuando karin abrió la puerta, Sasuke se dio cuenta de que tenía el pelo desordenado y la ropa rasguñada la visita de Sasuke le dio una grata sorpresa.

—Sasuke—.Sakura tenía el pie izquierdo herido, mientras que Karin tenía el pie derecho herido

—ve al hospital—.Saltando el saludo, Sasuke soltó tres palabras directamente.

Todo lo que quería era terminar lo que su madre le pedía e irse a casa lo antes posible.

—No es necesario. Estoy bien—.Karin regresó a su habitación cogeando Sasuke sin paciencia entro a la habitación con ella, —Mi madre me ha mandado para verte.

Entonces ha venido porque te lo ha pedido tu madre?— Se pregunto Karin a sí misma

—Si has venido por tu madre, entonces ya puedes marcharte, estoy bien, más tarde iré al hospital con mi asistente—La cara sonriente de Karin cayo de repente al escuchar las palabras de Sasuke

—Karin, no estoy de humor para perder el tiempo contigo, date prisa!—La actitud de Sasuke hizo que ella se sintiera peor Tomo el boslo y camino hacia él—Vamonos!—Al ver que estaba coja, Sasuke la ayudó a caminar, al estar apoyada en los brazos de Sasuke, Karin sonrió descaradamente.

Sasuke tenía estacionado el auto justo fuera del hotel por lo que subieron al auto después de salir del hotel cuando subió al auto Karin no paraba de mirar a Sasuke

Hospital prinvado Sans

La sala médica estaba al otro lado del pasillo después de mirar el expediente del paciente dos veces, Manu Sans dijo: —Solo un traumatismo en la piel. Pero su tobillo está dislocado. Es necesario estar de reposo durante unos días—.

Sasuke asintió con la cabeza. —¿Has hecho las pases con tu ex novia?—Manu rara vez chismorreaba acerca de la vida privada de otros.

Sasuke encendió un cigarrillo, dio una calada y dijo: —No. La chica que traje la última vez era mi esposa—.

—Tos, tos, tos ...— Manu se atragantó con su saliva. Se conocieron desde hace quince años. Pero Manu nunca había pensado que su viejo amigo se casaría sin avisarle.

—¿Cómo puedes ser tan cruel como para no invitarme a tu ceremonia de boda?—Era raro que manu bromeara con los demás.

—No es el momento todavía cuando llege la hora, le daré una boda inolvidable—Sasuke se volvió suave mientras pensaba en su pequeña mujer. Al sentir su cambio, Manu se sintió muy mal por su ex novia en la sala.

Eran una pareja perfecta. Pero Karin lo arruinó porque no apreciaba a Sasuke, pero no tenia interés de meterse en los asuntos de otros, Manu le dio una palmadita en el hombro y volvió a su oficina.

Cuando Sasuke entró en la sala, Karin estaba hablando con alguien felizmente por teléfono.

—Tía, Sasuke está aquí.—Karin le pasó el teléfono a Sasuke y le indicó que contestara el teléfono.

—Madre

—Karin necesita descansar. Llévala a la Fuente Perla y cuídala bien—.Mikoto colgó antes de que Sasuke pudiera abrir la boca.

Sasuke cerró los ojos y parecía extremadamente disgustado desicio molestar a su madre con más negocios para que no estuviera de humor para ocuparse de sus asuntos privados.

A última hora de la noche, Sakura oyó un ruido afuera, así que se puso la zapatilla aturdida y abrió la puerta.

La habitación de enfrente estaba iluminada. Sakura se adelantó y vio a un hombre y una mujer abrazados en la habitación.

Su somnolencia desapareció de inmediato. —¡Sasuke!—Sakura se convirtió en un volcán, y está a punto de explotar.

Al escuchar la voz de Sakura, se separaron de inmediato.

—Señorita Sakura, por favor no nos malinterprete. Solo que tenía el pie herido, así que Sasuke me ayudó.—karin parece arrepentida.

—No es de extrañar que la señorita Karin pueda ser una super estrella internacional. Mira lo buena que es tu actuación. Debes estar contenta ahora mismo ¿verdad? Sakura se apoyó contra la puerta casualmente. ¿Trajiste a tu ex novia a casa? Bien hecho, Sasuke.

—Señorita Sakura, de verdad te has equivocado—.Sakura pasó delante de ella y se dirigió hacia Sasuke, puso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y sonrió, —Cariño, ya es tarde. No molestemos más a la señorita Karin.

Sasuke naturalmente colocó su brazo alrededor de su cintura, asintió con la cabeza y luego se fue con ella.

Cuando se cerró la puerta, el resentimiento volvió a la cara de karin.

Sakura quitó la mano de Sasuke de inmediato cuando volvieron a su habitación, esto hizo que Sasuke perdiera la sonrisa que tenía, Sabia que sería difícil de consolarla esta vez.

Sakura tenía una manta en la mano izquierda y una almohada en la mano derecha, con una ira desenfrenada. —¿Sofá o balcón? ¡Elige uno y dormirás ahí esta noche!

Sasuke extendió la mano y la abrazó—Cariño, cálmate. ¿Qué tal si seré tu sirviente esta noche? Te bañaré, te cambiaré y te dormiré—.Sakura puso los ojos en blanco sin palabras, —¿Quién necesita tu servicio?

¿Quieres dormir en la cama? ¡De ninguna manera!—Ella luchó imprudentemente para liberarse del abrazo de Sasuke.

Sasuke se inclinó para besarla y tiró la almohada y la manta a la cama.

Para personas como su esposa, que era inmune tanto a la compulsión como a la coacción, ¡la coerción funcionó mejor!

Como la boca estaba bloqueada, Sakura no pudo quejarse más, así que comenzó a pegarle con los puños, para Sasuke, sus golpes era como un masaje.

En el último momento, renunció a toda la resistencia.

¿Por qué?¿Por qué terminó así de nuevo?¡No estaba convencida!

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Sakura trató de levantarse, Sasuke la detuvó a la empujó a la cama y la cubrió con una manta de verano.—Descansa en casa hoy. Puedes ir a trabajar cuando te recuperes.

Sakura pensó por un tiempo, y decidió ir a trabajar de todos modos. Fue solo algunas pequeñas heridas causadas por los fragmentos de vidrio después de todo.

—¡No, iré al trabajo!—Sakura se refrescó de la somnolencia y se sentó rápidamente. ¡Tenía que ser rápida o llegará tarde!

Sasuke alzó levemente sus espesas cejas, —¿Estás desobedeciendo a tu amado esposo?—Un tono amenazador por detrás de Sakura.

—No es así, cariño. Ahora que mi reputación en la compañía no es muy buena, no puedo omitir el trabajo solo por algunas heridas pequeñas. Perdería todos los esfuerzos que hice—.Sakura yacía tiernamente sobre el amplio pecho de Sasuke y de repente le pellizcó el pecho.

—Ouch ...— ¡Definitivamente deseaba ser castigada!¡La atraparía y le daría una buena lección!

Sakura que finalmente se aprovechó de él, saltó de la cama lo más rápido posible, riendo a carcajadas.

Justo cuando iba a entrar al baño, Sasuke la atrapó con los brazos se acabó!Ella sonrió rápidamente, —¡Ah!Por favor, perdóname, Su Majestad.—Sakura sabía que no tenía nada que hacer ante Sasuke, por lo que la rendición era su mejor opción ahora.

Sasuke la giró, la abrazó y la besó.

Sakura lo mordió con fuerza en el hombro y se escapó al baño.

Sakura se dio unas palmaditas en las mejillas con un poco de agua fría, y murmuró que era tan bueno coqueteando.

Cuando bajaron, Karin ya estaba sentada en la mesa del comedor.

¡La ignorancia o desprecio era la mejor manera de tratar con esta mujer desvergonzada!

—Señorita es bastante madrugadora.—Sakura la saludó vio las ojeras de Karin, estaba aún más contenta.

—De hecho, ya es tarde señorita Sakura Sasuke,ven a desayunar!—

Karin suprimió su desagrado. Esa perra gemía toda la noche. ¿Cómo podía dormir?

Sasuke nunca tuvo relaciones sexuales con ella durante sus años de relación,pero ahora esa mujer se llevó lo que debería haberle pertenecido debe esta rmuy caliente y hábil en el sexo.

Sasuke asintió con la cabeza y se sentó con Sakura en frente de Karin. Karin comió la sopa servida sin ganas. Pero por lo menos, ella estaba más cerca de. Sasuke.

Sakura miró a Karin que parece estar disfrutando de su desayuno, y le preguntó: —¿Cuándo volverás a su pais, señorita Karin?—.Tomo un panecillos cocido al vapor para Sasuke con una gran sonrisa.

Karin también tenía sus plantes: —Ya avisé a mi asistente, estaré de reposo durante un tiempo, y así puedo estar con Sasuke—Tras decir eso, miro a Sasuke sin importarle lo que pensaba Sakura

—Ah, asi que quieres estar con mi marido. Mi marido estará conmigo en la cama, tambien quieres estar conmigo?—Sakura lo dijo como si no le importaba,pero en su interior quería darle una paliza a la sin vergüenza que tiene delante.

Sakura se sintió realmente mal porque sabiendo que Karin era la ex novia, encima comiendo en su casa, no podía hacer nada

—Quieres que esté contigo? ¿Quién crees que eres? Karin se enfureció de repente y miro a Sakura

—Ya, es hora de irnos!—Sasuke por fin dijo algo, soltó el bol que tenía en la mano y subio para tomar su cartera—Cariño, bajame tambien mi cartera!—Sakura gritó dulcemente y comió rapidamente el desayuno.

—ah por cierto, sra. Mei, acuerdate de cuidar a nuestra querida invitada— Sakura miró a la sra Mei, ordenandola con una voz dulce.

La Sra Mei respondió en voz baja, ella sabía mas o menos la relación que tenía entre Karin y Sasuke sin pensar de más sra Mei se quedó mirando a las dos.

—Sakura, una mujer que no tiene nada como tu, no sé de dónde has sacado tanta confianza—Karin se limpió la boca y miró a Sakura.

—No necesito nada, con solo tener a mi marido tengo a todo el mundo pero tú, no sé de dónde has sacado tanta cara de estar en casa de otra persona ¡Quieres guerra?— pensó Sakura—Te daré guerra— Sakura volvió a pensar

Karin vió que Sasuke estaba bajando y dijo seriamente:— Sasuke no es otra persona, es el hombre que he amado siempre, no se sustituirá por nadie.

Al escuchar esto, Sasuke se paró, sin decir nada más, salió de casa con Sakura.

—Sakura, no creas que has ganado, ya verás quién se reirá al final pronto verás el plan que tengo en mente.

¿quieres quitarme las cosa que yo quiero? vaya creida !— Pensó Karin para sí misma después decidió subir a dormir y luego pensar en cómo volver a conseguir el corazón de Sasuke

La sra Mei la ayudó a subir al segundo piso con cuidado

Momento de almuerzo en SU Group

—Han visto lo destacado de hoy en Twitter?

—Sí, lo ví era sobre el jefe con Karin Uzumaki!

* * *

**Hasta aquí el capítulo 25 espero les siga gustando que estén bien espero sus review nos vemos gracias a los que siguen :)**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hola a todos vamos con el siguiente capitulo como ya saben los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen ya que son de Masashi Kishimoto y como también el libro que es de Jeonie gracias a todos.**

**A leer...**

* * *

**Capítulo 26 ****Un sonido agudo de ****bofetada/Mi esposa legítima**

"Sí, a altas horas de la noche el señor Uchiha llevó a Karin en los brazos saliendo del hotel."

"¡Al parecer, nuestro CEO y Karin ya van a empezar una relación romántica!"

...

Sakura, quien llevó su vaso de agua a la sala de té al principio, volvió a su asiento y colocó su vaso sobre la mesa. Luego, tomo el móvil y entró directamente al baño.

Cerró la puerta, se sentó en el retrete y se conectó a su Twitter para leer las noticias importantes.

Sasuke y Karin estaban en la parte superior de la lista de búsqueda, era una noticia explosiva.

Sasuke, que siempre había sido discreto y misterioso, se convirtió en un foco de noticias de entretenimiento por primera vez junto con una super estrella mundialmente famosa. Cientos de miles de comentarios estallaron en pocos minutos.

Sakura hizo clic en una publicación de noticias con el título "El misterioso CEO de SU Group, Sasuke tuvo una cita nocturna con la famosa actriz Karin".

Abajo se encontraban algunas fotos de Sasuke, quien estaba saliendo de su Maybach al hotel, y sosteniendo a Karin que se acurrucaba íntimamente en sus brazos. Cada foto mostraba claramente su rostro completo.

Sakura echó un vistazo a los comentarios, el primero de los cuales se escribió por un internauta llamado Sweet, quien dijo "Wow, hombre guapo y hermosa mujer.

Sasuke va a estar junto con mi querida Karin. Likes si estás de acuerdo con eso".

Y los siguientes comentarios eran: "Sasuke es tan guapo. Me convierto en su fans en un instante. Estoy babeando ..."

"Karin siempre ha sido de perfil bajo y nunca ha tenido escándalo sexual.

Parece que esta vez es verdad".

"¡La mejor Karin merece la mejor bendición!"

"Karin, eres amable, generosa, elegante, tranquila, refinada, pura, gentil, digna, trabajadora y bonita ... ¡Pero recuerda prestar atención a tu salud, cuídate!

¡Te quiero!"

...

A medida que el clamor por su amor seguía creciendo, Sakura refrescó su Twitter dos veces más. Y descubrió que la cuenta de Twitter de Sasuke había sido desenterrada.

El primer post de esta cuenta era una noticia pública relacionada con el bienestar, cuyos comentarios se dispararon de cientos a decenas de miles en un momento.

Muchos de los mismos comentarios se hicieron por internautas que exigían la unidad de Sasuke y Karin. Sakura apretó los labios al ver estos comentarios.

"Hum, están todos ciegos. ¿Qué parte de ellos hizo que la gente pensara que formarán una buena pareja? En el peor de los casos, ¡puedo ir a casa para fotografiar mi certificado de matrimonio y publicarlo en línea! ¡Definitivamente les sorprenderá a todos!"

Sakura salió del baño con indiferencia. ¿Quién sabía cómo esa gente se burlaría de ella?

Efectivamente, antes de que Sakura volviera a su asiento sus compañeros comenzaron a hablar de ella: "Ahí está, ¿cómo se atreve a enfrentarse contra Karin por el amor del CEO? ¡Jajaja, qué gracia!"

"Sí, no he tenido noticias de ella y el CEO recientemente. Parece que el Ceo desde hace mucho tiempo se ha distanciado de ella".

"Jajajajaja, qué perra..." Una de su compañera señaló a Sakura y la maldijo al verla salir del baño.

Sakura miró a las dos chicas chismosas en el salón de té, que habían hablado mal de ella a sus espaldas muchas veces. Ahora incluso la insultaban abiertamente.

¿Cómo podía ella tolerar eso?"¿Qué diablos están hablando? ¿Quién es la perra?" Sakura guardó el celular en el bolsillo y caminó hacia LiLi y a Kaity con una cara de póquer.

Las dos seguían bebiendo el agua en sus tazas sin prisa, desdeñando la presencia de Sakura.

"Estoy hablando de la perra que sedujo a nuestro CEO. ¿Alguien más haria eso excepto usted?" Lili mantenía sus brazos cruzados de pie, de una manera muy provocadora.

Algunos colegas habían notado la disputa aquí. Así que Sakura cerró el salón de té, arrojó las tazas de Lili y de Kaity a la papelera y se acercó a ellas.

"¿Qué quieres hacer?" Lili estaba un poco asustada en este momento."Paf" De repente sonó un agudo sonido de bofetada. Asombrada como estaba, Lili se tapó su cara izquierda que fue golpeada.

"Lo que acabo de hacer es para enseñarte una lección. ¿No te ha dicho tu madre que no es bueno hablar de otros?" Sakura estampaba en el taburete a su lado de una manera agresiva. Para reprimir la arrogancia de las dos enfrente de ella, debía hacer un movimiento agresivo primero, de lo contrario sería ella misma quien sufriera.

"Sakura, ¿por qué la golpeaste? Ya que has seducido a nuestro CEO, no puedes ocultar la verdad y evitar que otros hablen de eso". Kaity desafió a Sakura con una mirada afectada. Después de todo, ¿cómo puede Sakura actuar de una manera tan imponente?

"¿Lo he seducido? Para decirte la verdad, ¡es Sasuke quien me ha seducido!" ¡La sedujo a ella para obtener el certificado de matrimonio! Por favor, no hechen la culpa a la pobre Sakura.

"Jajajajajaja" Lili y Kaity comenzaron a reírse a carcajadas al mismo tiempo, y la miraban como si vieran a una loca. "Sakura, ¿estás chocada por las noticias de hoy? Debes estar loca para decir que nuestro CEO te seduce. ¡Jaja, realmente me estás matando con un gran chiste!" Lili parecía haber oído el chiste más divertido del mundo.

"Cállate. Lo que he dicho es la verdad. No tienes que creer. ¡Pero no me maldigán más a mis espaldas, o la próxima vez sería más que una bofetada!"

Sakura las advirtió seriamente.

Sin embargo, a ellas no les importaba nada la advertencia de Sakura "Me has pegado, ¿crees que la cosa va a acabar así? ¡Ni pensar!" Justo cuando Lili quiso contraatacar, Sakura detuvo su mano y en un instante ambas entraron en una pelea.

En ese momento, tocaron la puerta del salón de té. "¡Ustedes tres, habrán la puerta!" Era el gerente del Departamento de Investigación y Desarrollo Dante. Alguien había ido directamente a su oficina para informarle que las tres estaban peleando en el salón de té.

Pelear en la empresa durante las horas de trabajo. ¡Las tres no tienen absolutamente ningún respeto por su compañía y sus compañeros de trabajo!

Al escuchar la voz de Dante, Lili gritó, "oh, mierda" en su mente, y rápidamente soltó a Sakura. Sakura ordenó rápidamente su ropa de trabajo y abrió la puerta fuertemente, haciendo que Dante, un hombre de un metro ochenta casi cayera al suelo.

"¿Qué es lo que pasa con ustedes ?" Dante sintiéndose un poco avergonzado se puso serio y preguntó seriamente.

El cabello de Lili estaba un poco desordenado, mientras que Sakura se mantenía limpia y ordenada. Era obvio quién tenía la ventaja.

"¡Gerente, Sakura me pegó!" Lili se quejó primero, señalando su cara que fue golpeada. Dante echó un vistazo a la cara de Lili con el ceño fruncido.

"Sakura, ¿cómo te atreves a comenzar una pelea en la compañía? ¿Me estás tratando como a un idiota?"

"Gerente, han estado cotilleando en secreto todos los días. Lo que es peor, me insultaron a la cara. Si fuera usted, ¿podria aguantar eso?" Sakura giró un poco su tobillo. Sentía una pizca de dolor en su pie lesionado, que fue pisoteado descuidadamente por Lili cuando estaban peleando.

Dante lanzó una mirada a los curiosos subordinados y dijo: "¡Ustedes tres vengan a mi oficina!"

Salieron las 3 del salón de té y se fueron hacia la oficina del gerente.

"¿Que está pasando aquí?" Una voz fría vino de la entrada de la oficina de Investigación y Desarrollo. Estaba claro para todos que la forma imponente y la ira pertenecían a su jefe. Todos sentíeron un escalofrío y rápidamente agacharon la cabeza para trabajar.

"Jefe..." Dante pensaba que se había confundido, ¿cómo era posible que el CEO viniera en persona al Departamento de Investigación y Desarrollo? Pero resultaba que era precisamente el CEO, "Jefe, las tres personas se han peleado entre sí durante las horas laborales. Yo voy a resolver el problema." Dante ya ahora era un hombre de mediana edad. Pero ante Sasuke, ante su frialdad, no le dejaban de temblar las piernas.

Sasuke rápidamente vio a Sakura que estaba haciendo pucheros por sentirse agraviada en ese momento. "¿Que está pasando?"

"Dijeron que te estoy seduciendo y me llaman perra". Sus compañeros de trabajo ya estaban petrificados por lo que Sakura acababa de decir, especialmente Lili y Kaity, que estaban tan asustadas que casi se arrodillaban.

Sasuke dio una mirada a todos del Departamento de Investigación y Desarrollo.

La relación entre Sakura y él debía ser revelada, ya que él no quería que su esposa siguiera siendo perjudicada. "Algunas cosas no quiero decirlo en las horas de trabajo, pero algunas cosas se están volviendo cada vez más insoportables.

Como excelentes empleados del Grupo mal de alguien A la espalda ¿Eso es lo que se supone que deben hacer?" El tono más frío y áspero de Sasuke los asustó demasiado para levantar la cabeza.

Lo que Sasuke dijo a continuación sorprendió a casi todos. "Mi legítima esposa, Sakura Li tiene la intención de trabajar aquí con un comienzo humilde.

Pero, siempre hay alguien que presta más atención a su vida privada que a seguir el trabajo. El Grupo SU no da la bienvenida a este tipo de personas".

El desalentador temperamento de Sasuke era lo suficientemente aterrador, por no mencionar que estaba furioso en ese momento. Todos tenían mucho miedo. Si no estuvieran sentados en sillas, habrían temblado para arrodillarse.

Lo que más sorprendió a todos, incluso a Sakura, eran las palabras "mi legítima esposa Sakura Li". No podía creer que Sasuke expusiera al público su relación matrimonial.

¿No había dicho que mantendría en secreto en todo momento? ? ?

"Despida a estas dos para siempre. De ahora en adelante, ¡quien se atreva a cotillear será despedido. Y tú, Dante, como Gerente del Departamento de Investigación y Desarrollo, no tratas con este tipo de cosas y aún las mantienes.

¡Qué incompetente eres! A partir de este momento, serás transferido al Departamento del Secretario. Si no quieres ir, entonces también recoges tus cosas y lárgate a la mierda ". Con las manos en los bolsillos de los pantalones, Sasuke miraba a todos en el Departamento de Investigación y Desarrollo como un rey sagrado.

"Sí. Jefe, ya voy!" Dante se puso rojo. Lili y Kaity estaban demasiado asustadas para decir ninguna palabra. No querían ser despedidas. No...

Sasuke lanzó una mirada fría a Dante y vislumbró a Sakura, que estaba allí de pie asombrada. Tras dejar las cosas claras se marchó de allí. Al ver a Sasuke salir, el asistente Suigetzu, quien estaba escondido al lado de la puerta, lo siguió de inmediato pensando: "¡Dios! El Jefe es horroroso. Menos mal que me escondí allí."

"Suigetzu, si te escondes detrás de la puerta o abajo otra vez, alguien tomará tu lugar". Sasuke entró en el ascensor sin vislumbrarlo. El asistente Suigetzu se apoyaba contra la pared, sintiendo ganas de llorar. "¡No, no me hagas eso! Jefe, nunca más me esconderé ..." Pensó Suigetzu.

Sasuke se había ido por una hora, pero en el Departamento de Investigación y Desarrollo, ninguno se atrevía a decir nada todavía, ya que se asustó a todo el mundo. Hoy, todos eran testigos de lo cruel y opresivo que era su CEO.

No podían creer que la esposa del jefe había estado trabajando con ellos todos los días. Parecía que su momento difícil estaba por llegar... Sin embargo, alguien parecía más inteligente.

Trataron a Sakura de esa manera antes, ninguno de sus superiores los había castigado por eso. Parecía que Sakura nunca se había quejado de ellos ante el jefe.

¡Cómo podían tomar a una mujer tan buena como una perra!

Sakura no se había dado cuenta de que había ganado nuevamente la confianza y el respeto de sus compañeros de trabajo. Sakura regresó a su asiento, se rascó las orejas y mostraba una cara preocupada. Ahora, todos sabían su relación. ¿Cómo podría llevarse bien con los compañeros de trabajo en el futuro? ¿Cómo podría trabajar con ellos sin problemas?

Después del almuerzo, algunos compañeros de trabajo se acercaron a ella para disculparse por la forma en que la trataron y expresaban su esperanza de llevarse bien con ella en el futuro. Al oír esto, Sakura asintió con la cabeza.

Esto era justo lo que ella quería. Ella sólo quería prestar toda su atención al trabajo. Esperaba que sus compañeros nunca más mencionaran su relación con Sasuke. Incluso Yun, la formuladora con la que trabajaba, la llamó al laboratorio y le preguntó qué quería aprender de ella.

Pensó por un momento y respondió: "No tengo algo especial que aprender. Ser su asistente ya es suficiente. No hace falta comportarse de esta manera. Si encuentro que tengo talento en este ámbito después, espero poder aprender cómo hacer la receta de la máscara ". Yun asintió con la cabeza sin decir nada más.

En la villa Fuente Perla.

"Bien hecho." Karin estaba sentada en una silla en la terraza, hablando por teléfono. Se sentía cómoda bajo el cálido sol. Según la experiencia que tenía antes, Karin supo que Sasuke bloquearía a esta agencia de noticias de inmediato. Entonces, ella le dio a esa agencia de noticias un montón de dinero por adelantado, la cantidad de dinero era lo suficiente para abrir dos nuevas agencias de gran escala.

"Karin, tienes razón. Todas las noticias sobre él se eliminaron en poco tiempo bajo el mando de Sasuke. También hizo cerrar esa agencia de noticias". Era su asistente, Darui, hablando al otro lado del teléfono. Tuvo algún tiempo para descansar después de que el pie de Karin estaba herido.

"Está bien. El dinero que pagué era lo suficiente para que abran dos nuevas agencias". Además, aunque esas noticias fueron eliminadas, todos los internautas que habían visto esas imágenes no las iban a olvidar. A partir de ahora ,innumerables cámaras de paparazzi apuntarían a Sasuke y a ella.

Si el otro era Sasuke, entonces ella estaba dispuesta a ser discutida por la gente y entrar en este vórtice de chismes.

"Está bien, cuídate, Karin. Si necesitas algo, llámame". Darui estaba disfrutando de un baño de aguas termales. Se sentía súper cómodo en ese momento. Estaba ocupado volando por diferentes partes del mundo con Karin por un trabajo que lo hacía sentirse siempre cansado. Por lo tanto, apreciaba mucho estas vacaciones.

"Ok, la última cosa, Sasuke y yo iremos a la fiesta de cumpleaños del Sr. Willians mañana. Diles a los periodistas que sean inteligentes. Creo que saben qué hacer".

Karin pasó por alto el paisaje a lo lejos y se pasó los dedos por el pelo. Se notaba que estaba de buen humor.

"Ok, voy a llamar a más periodistas".

Karin colgó el teléfono con una risa malvada. "Sakura, Sasuke no te quiere en absoluto. Ni siquiera quiere dar a conocer tu relación. La gente nos consideraría a Sasuke y a mí como pareja pronto". pensó Karin.

Sakura salió de la oficina después del trabajo. Ella se montaba en su motocicleta y luego condujo directamente a casa. Corrió a su habitación del segundo piso tan pronto como llegó a casa. Incluso no se dio cuenta de que Karin estaba sentada en el salón, porque tenía algo más importante que hacer.

Revolvió todos los cajones en el dormitorio como un ladrón.

"¿Dónde está mi certificado de matrimonio?" Sakura murmuraba confundida mientras rebuscaba. Ella recordaba claramente que puso su certificado de matrimonio en este cajón. "¿Por qué no está aquí?" Ella se estaba volviendo loca.

Luego se apresuró a ir a la sala de estudio y continuó revolviendo. Finalmente, descubrió los dos certificados de matrimonio en el cajón inferior.

Regresó corriendo a la habitación y tomó una foto de los certificados de

matrimonio. Después de hacer la foto, los guardó con satisfacción. Por si acaso, sacó la llave del cajón inferior y la escondió en un lugar que no se encontraría fácilmente.

Debía haber alguien detrás del drama de hoy. "Si Karin usara los medios para promocionar su relación con Sasuke nuevamente, publicaré esta foto en Twitter.

Ahora que Sasuke ha publicado nuestra relación en la compañía primero. ¿Por qué no puedo publicar las fotos?" Pensó.

En ese momento, Sasuke estaba apoyado contra la puerta de la sala de estudio, observando a su esposa que estaba agachada junto al escritorio con su trasero en el aire.

"¿Lo tienes ya escondido?"

* * *

**Hasta aquí el capítulo 26 espero les siga gustando lo del apellido diferente de sakura, deben recordar que es adoptada, más adelante se sabrán los motivos y como ya vieron apareció alguien con el apellido Haruno espero sus comentarios y sus opiniones nos vemos gracias a los que siguen :)**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hola a todos vamos con el siguiente capitulo como ya saben los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen ya que son de Masashi Kishimoto y como también el libro que es de Jeonie gracias a todos.**

**A leer...**

* * *

**Capítulo 27 ****Acompáñame/¿Cómo te atreves a ****pegarme**

"Sí, ya lo tengo escondido. Estoy segura de que Sasuke no podrá encontrarlo". Sakura guardó su teléfono riéndose y se dio la vuelta. Al ver un hombre en la puerta de la habitación, se dio un gran susto.

¡Dios mío, le acababa de pillar de lleno! Sakura se dio una palmadita en la frente,

lamentándose ser como una tonta.

"¿Qué estás tratando de ocultar? Déjame ver". Sasuke cerró la puerta y entró a la habitación dando pasos grandes.

"Nada, cariño. ¡Ven, vamos a cenar!" Sakura, sonrió, sostuvo el brazo de Sasuke y lo sacó del estudio.

Sasuke no insistío. Una chica tan tonta. ¿No sabía ella que él podría encontrar fácilmente algo escondido en su estudio? ¡Pero bueno, no le importaba, ya que le gustaba cada parte de ella!

Sakura estaba de buen humor durante la cena, ¡porque ya por fin en la empresa no la consideraban como una zorra! La la la ...

"Parece que estás muy contenta" Sasuke sonrió gentilmente a su esposa, que estaba revolviendo espaguetis con la cabeza temblando.

"¡Por supuesto! ¡Por fin me van a dejar de llamar zorra, así que por fin puedo concentrarme en el trabajo ahora!" Karin, que estaba sentada al lado, estaba completamente ignorada por Sakura y Sasuke.

Con una sonrisa falsa, Karin recogió un trozo de carne de ganso y lo puso en el plato de Sasuke. "Sasuke, has estado trabajando duro. Necesitas comer un poco más". Ella no preguntó ni dijo nada, fingiendo que no se enteraba de las noticias de entretenimiento de hoy.

Para evitar arruinar su buen humor de hoy, Sakura simplemente echó un ojo a la carne de ganso en el plato y decidió no irritar a Karin. "Cariño, recuerdo que realmente no te gusta la carne de ganso, ¿verdad? Lo comeré por ti"

Luego Sakura recogió la carne de ganso del plato de Sasuke y lo puso en el suyo, pero no lo comió.

"Sasuke, cuando estábamos juntos, recuerdo que te gustaba mucho la carne de ganso". Karin supo de inmediato la intención de Sakura, por lo que puso los ojos en blanco ante esta problemática mujer.

Sakura sonrió y dijo "Si te digo que a mi marido no le gusta es que no le gusta, y a mí no me gusta la comida que se ha tocado por los cubiertos de otras personas".

Pensó por un momento y tiró la carne de ganso en un plato vacío.

La sonrisa en la cara de Karin se estaba poniendo un poco antinatural. Sasuke parecía haberle dado permiso a Sakura para todo. No dijo ni una palabra, simplemente se quedaba comiendo los espaguetis con elegancia.

Después de terminar la comida, Sakura se limpió la boca y se le ocurrió una idea.

Sostenía el brazo de Sasuke y dijo: "Cariño, ¿podemos ir a dar un paseo? Quiero comprar algunos aperitivos en el supermercado. ¿me puedes acompañar?" Sakura preferiría salir a quedarse en casa con esta mujer sin vergüenza.

Mirando a su esposa, que ahora se estaba comportando como una niña voluntariosa, Sasuke agitó la cabeza sintiéndose impotente y dijo, "Vamos arriba y cambiemonos de ropa". Al decirlo, Sakura se levantó rápidamente de la silla.

Subió las escaleras de una manera muy contenta.

Mientras se cambiaba, Sasuke abrazó a Sakura por detrás y apoyaba su barbilla en el hombro de Sakura. "Cariño, ya que estás tan contenta hoy, ¿puedes darme algunas recompensas especiales?"

Sakura comprobó su bolso. ¡Bueno! ¡El teléfono estaba allí! "Está bien. ¿Qué quieres?" Sakura le prometió sin pensarlo dos veces.

Sasuke le dio una sonrisa misteriosa y le susurró unas palabras al oído.

Estas pocas palabras permanecían en su mente todo el tiempo mientras ella estaba en el supermercado. Dijo que la llevaría a un lugar para relajarse.

¿A dónde irían? ¿A la discoteca? ¿O a un bar? Sasuke se rió de su mujer que se estaba perdiendo en su mente.

"¿Por qué quieres condimentos?" Observaba a su esposa poner condimentos en su carrito de compras.

Sakura al fin aterrizó sus pensamientos, mirando el paquete de sal que tenía en la mano, avergonzadamente lo volvió a poner rápidamente en el estante.

¡Todo era su culpa! Le hizo un puchero a Sasuke y lo llevó a la zona de frutas.

"¿Qué frutas quieres comer?" Sasuke miró a la mujer en sus brazos con amor. Esta bonita pareja atraía mucha atención de los demás.

Sakura inclinó la cabeza, pensando un rato. Luego comenzó a contar con los dedos, "Manzanas, mango, durian y cereza..."

Sasuke levantó sus gruesas cejas ligeramente. "¿Estoy casado con una comilona?"Como esperaba, Sakura hizo otro puchero y dijo: "¿Crees que como demasiado? Entonces no comeré nada más a partir de ahora". Giró la cabeza, como si estuviera molesta.

Sasuke se inclinó y besó sus labios rojos. "No, nunca dije eso. Debes comer más y así ganas algo de peso, porque así es más cómodo abrazarte por la noche".

Comenzó a dibujar una versión gordita de ella en la mente.

Los clientes a su alrededor los observaban con envidia, ya que eran una pareja de buenas relaciones.

Sakura se echó a reír. "¿Y si gano 100 kg en un día?" 100 kilogramos. Eso sería demasiado regordete y cómoda para abrazar.

Sasuke se echó a reír también. "Eso no importa. ¡Te querria a pesar de que pesaras 200 kilogramos!" Luego puso las manzanas, los mangos, las cerezas y el durian en el carrito.

Después de salir del supermercado, Sakura comenzó a pensar nuevamente en lo que Sasuke dijo antes. Cuando regresaron a la villa, ella estaba confundida. ¿No iban a un lugar para relajarse?

Sasuke leyó su expresión y la sacó del auto. Tomó su mano y la llevó hacia su jardín, que estaba en la parte trasera de la villa.

"¡Sasuke, qué tacaño eres por favor! ¿Relajarnos en el jardín trasero?" Sakura se sorprendió cuando vio su mirada burlona. Después, ella tuvo una profunda comprensión de lo que él quería decir en realidad con "relajarse".

Era alrededor de la 1 de la madrugada. Las luces de la villa estaban apagadas.

Sasuke llevó a la agotada Sakura al baño en su habitación y la ayudó a tomar una ducha.

Luego colocó la cabeza de ella en sus muslos, le secó cuidadosamente el largo cabello y la metió en la cama.

Después de prepararse bien para dormir, Sasuke miró a su bella durmiente, la besó gentilmente en la frente y la abrazaba para dormir.

En el hotel de cinco estrella, Verdemar.

Esta noche, la fiesta de cumpleaños de 98 años de edad se llevó a cabo para un maestro de caligrafía y pintura: Mark Willians. Había invitado a celebridades en esta área y empresarios influyentes con quienes él había cooperado.

Todos vinieron con regalos valiosos, temiendo que las elecciones inapropiadas pudieran deshonrarse.

A las 7:30 de la tarde, la gente estaba brindando y charlando en el primer piso, bien decorado, donde se podían escuchar incesantes felicitaciones.

A pesar de su avanzada edad, Mark Willians todavía podía ver y oír claramente, y otros sentían envidia por su buena salud.

Alrededor de las 8 de la tarde, los invitados seguían entrando y saliendo del hotel.

Justo en este momento apareció una pareja deslumbrante y llamó toda la atención.

"¿Ellos no son Karin y Sasuke que salieron en las noticias?"

"Creo que sí. ¡Qué mujer más bella! He escuchado que se está tomando un descanso debido a una lesión. Parece ser cierto".

"Uh-huh, forman una pareja perfecta".

...

Con un costoso vestido de cóctel de color lila hasta la rodilla, Karin sostenía el brazo de Sasuke en la puerta del hotel. La gente alrededor felicitaba y envidiaba sus magníficas apariencias.

El tobillo lesionado de Karin atrajo alguna atención, pero ella caminaba lentamente con Sasuke, lo que dejaba a otros impresionados y celosos.

"¡Feliz cumpleaños, abuelo Willians!" Sasuke y Karin caminaron directamente hacia Mark Willians y entregaron sus valiosos regalos.

Tanto el abuelo de Sasuke como el de Karin eran viejos amigos de Mark Willians. En este día especial, era natural dejar que sus nietos le enviaran felicitaciones con regalos.

Uno era el CEO de SU Group, la otra era una actriz de fama mundial. ¿Quién no tenía envidia de sus identidades?

Karin estaba sonriendo de una manera elegante, cuando alguien sacó sus teléfonos celulares y les tomó fotos. A ella no le importaba nada y les devolvió la sonrisa.

"Bueno, gracias. Me alegro de que hayan venido. Karin, ¿cómo está tu pie?"Mark Willians estaba muy contento de ver a la pareja perfecta frente a él y esperaba asistir a su ceremonia de boda.

"Estoy bien, abuelo Willians. Es solo un esguince de tobillo. Tengo a Sasuke a mi lado. No es un problema". Karin sonrió muy dulcemente, como si estuviera acurrucada en su hombre.

"De acuerdo, ve a descansar, no te muevas mucho". Mark Willians los miraba y cada vez se sentía más satisfecho.

"¡De acuerdo, abuelo Willians! Aquí hay muchos invitados. Sasuke y yo no nos ocuparemos más de su tiempo". Karin caminó hacia su asiento, sosteniendo el brazo de Sasuke para lucir su elegancia. Dio unos pasos y le dolía un poco el pie lesionado.

Sasuke la envió a su asiento y fue directamente a la fiesta. No le gustó, pero tuvo que hacerlo de todos modos.

Karin estaba sentada tranquilamente en su asiento, como un hada sobrenatural.

Varios fans estaban cerca de ella, con ganas de acercarse más, pero no se atrevían.

Karin les sonrió suavemente y asintió con la cabeza para darles el permiso.

Con su permiso, los fans se acercaron a ella y le pidieron autógrafos y fotos.

Cuando estaba llegando al final de la fiesta, Karin sacó su teléfono celular y actualizó las noticias de entretenimiento. ¡Estaba claro! Los medios de comunicación expusieron las fotos de ella y de Sasuke, y el tema de su llegada al hotel estaba en la lista de búsqueda.

Después de beber dos copas de vino tinto y vino blanco, Sasuke encontró a Mark Willians. "Abuelo Willians, tengo que lidiar con un poco de trabajo en mi compañía, así que me tengo que ir con Karin. Que disfrute de la fiesta".

Mark Willians se preguntó por qué Sasuke mencionó a Karin en un tono tan frío. ¿No eran los enamorados? ¿Por qué estaban tan distantes? Se despidió de ellos sin pensarlo mucho.

"Sasuke creo que he caminado demasiado y por eso ahora me duele un poco el pie". Karin pronunció con una voz lastimosamente débil en la puerta principal del hotel.

Sasuke dio una mirada a su pie lesionado, que parecía estar realmente un poco hinchado. La levantó y la puso en el asiento del copiloto y regresaron a la Fuente Perla.

Cuando volvieron a la villa, las noticias se habían ido exageradas. Llevó a Karin a la habitación y se preparaba para irse.

"Sasuke, no me dejes sola". Karin agarró la palma de Sasuke y le suplicó en voz baja.

Sasuke vacilaba en el momento en que escuchaba la voz sentimental de Karin.

Se acercó a la puerta y la cerró, y miró al hombre con amor.

"¿Qué pasa?" Sasuke preguntó fríamente.

"Sasuke, no seas tan indiferente conmigo. Lamento lo que hice en el pasado. Lo siento mucho de verdad". Con los brazos alrededor de su cintura, Karin hundió la cara contra su pecho.

Sin responderle, Sasuke se metió las manos en los bolsillos con indiferencia. Era demasiado tarde para decir algo ahora, ya no era posible volver como antes para ellos.

"Sé que tienes a Sakura ahora, pero puedo darte lo que ella te da". Karin comenzó a llorar, aflojando sus manos alrededor de la cintura del hombre.

Ella se desabrochó su propio vestido. Sasuke giró su cara ceñuda hacia un lado, intentando no mirarla.

"Ponte la ropa." Él ordenó fríamente.

"¡Sasuke!" Aunque ella actuaba de esta manera, el hombre no estaba dispuesto a aceptarla. Las lágrimas cayeron por su rostro como cascadas. Se puso de puntillas, le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y le besó los labios delgados, fríos y familiares.

Sasuke sentía una punzada de dolor en su corazón. ¿Desde cuándo comenzó a humillarse Karin de este modo?

Solo que, lo que tenían entre ellos ya era una cosa del pasado, era imposible volver a llevarse como antes.

No solo porque tenía a Sakura. Incluso sin ella, ya no quería estar con Karin.

Cuando estaba a punto de alejar a la mujer, la puerta de la habitación se abrió de repente.

Sakura miraba fríamente la escena frente a ella, y sintió un dolor fuerte en su corazón.

Sasuke se apresuró a alejar a Karin de su pecho, y se dirigió a Sakura a la puerta,

"Sakura..." Por primera vez, entró en pánico y estaba ansioso por explicar algo.

Sakura no le hizo caso a Sasuke, caminó hacia Karin hasta ponerse delante de ella, enseguida le dio una bofetada en la cara.

"¡Sakura!" Al ver la marca roja en la cara de Karin, Sasuke detuvo rápidamente a Sakura.

"¿Qué pasa? ¿Ahora te da pena?" Sakura apartó la mano de Sasuke, con los ojos fijos en la mujer que estaba delante de ella con resentimiento. ¡Bien hecho,superestrella internacional! ¡Seduciendo a su marido debajo de sus narices!

¡Buen trabajo!

"Sakura, ¿cómo te atreves a pegarme?" Karin miraba a Sakura con gran sorpresa.

¡Nunca había sido abofeteada desde que había nacido!

"Pues porque te lo mereces, vaya, parece que tienes un cuerpazo. Seduces a mi marido con ese cuerpazo, nunca he visto a una mujer tan caradura como tú.

Dime, ¿a cuántos hombres has seducido? señorita Uzumaki". Sasuke entendió lo que Sakura pretendía decir con sus palabras.

Sasuke se acercó un poco más. "Sakura, por favor, contrólate. ven volvamos a nuestra habitación".

"¿Que me controle? ¡Bien, los dejaré solos, pueden seguir en lo que estaban!" Sakura se dio la vuelta para salir de la habitación. Cuando estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta de nuevo de su propia habitación, Sasuke la alcanzó.

Incapaz de cerrar la puerta, Sakura se rindió y se quedó en silencio por un rato. Se sentó tranquilamente en frente del tocador y dijo, "No nos casamos por amor. Si estás sufriendo, si realmente me he interpuesto en tu camino, ¡dime y me iré sin problema!".

Sasuke cerró la puerta, se dirigió hacia ella, la levantó y él mismo se sentó en la silla dejando que ella se sentara en sus piernas.

"No es así... Dame algún tiempo. No es fácil dejar de lado los últimos doce años". Sasuke se enterró en los brazos de su esposa y dijo con voz apagada.

Oh, había tenido más de una docena de años de relación con Karin. Sakura cerró los ojos y preguntó: "¿Todavía la amas?"

Sin responderle de inmediato, Sasuke abrió la boca después de un largo silencio,"Tal vez no". Estando con Sakura, Sasuke podía dejar todo el pasado.

Sakura al escuchar estas palabras, se decepcionó muchísimo. Tal vez no ... Tal vez sí, ¿no?

Sin embargo Sakura pensó ¿lo amas? ¿Amas a este hombre que tienes delante?

Sakura tampoco lo sabía ...

"Si, después de un período de tiempo, descubres que todavía la amas, por favor, dime, renunciaré, no quiero interponerme en tu camino". Una vez más, ella suavemente declaró lo que pensaba. Ella sabía muy bien la inestabilidad del amor.

* * *

**Hasta aquí el capítulo 27 espero les siga gustando espero sus comentarios y sus opiniones nos vemos gracias a los que siguen :)**


	28. Chapter 28

**Hola a todos vamos con el siguiente capitulo como ya saben los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen ya que son de Masashi Kishimoto y como también el libro que es de Jeonie gracias a todos.**

**A leer...**

* * *

**Capítulo 28 ****Traviesa/ Billetera marrón**

Una relación no se podía terminar simplemente con una palabra, y dejarlo ir tampoco era algo fácil. ¡Por lo tanto, simplemente dejaba que fuera natural!

"No dejaré que me abandones. Ni tampoco te estás interponiendo en mi camino.

¡Sakura, eres mi esposa y solamente tu puedes ser mi mujer!" Sostenía la barbilla de ella entre sus dedos, como si estuviera haciendo un juramento.

Sakura puso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y se juró a sí misma que Sasuke sería su único amor durante toda su vida. Lo que Sasuke le había traído, no solo era la protección y la riqueza, sino también la felicidad y la satisfacción espiritual.

Estando con él, Sakura sentía el amor, lo cual era algo muy dulce.

La levantó por la cintura y la acostó en la cama. Después de eso, se fue a tomar una ducha.

Sakura comenzó a navegar por Internet y descubrió que las noticias sobre Sasuke y Karin se expandian ampliamente. Sakura estába a punto de publicar la foto y las palabras que había escrito. Pero cuando estaba a punto de enviar, ella vaciló,

temiendo que le pudiera causar algunos problemas a Sasuke.

Pero, él había expuesto al público su relación en la compañía, si ella publicará eso en Twitter... Después de pensarlo varias veces, finalmente decidió no publicar nada y presionó el botón Cancelar. ¡Será mejor que deje las cosas a Sasuke!

Después de una ducha, el olor persistente del gel de baño hacía a Sasuke muy atractivo. Sakura estaba en sus brazos se sentía muy segura.

Esa noche, Sasuke, que Sakura siempre lo llamaba bestia en la cama, no hizo nada más que dormir con ella en sus brazos.

Las dos damas se volvieron completamente una contra la otra después de esa noche. Sakura había acordado darle a Sasuke algún tiempo para lidiar con eso. Rara vez hablaba con Karin desde entonces.

Después de unos días, el asistente de Karin trajo al gato mascota de Karin -"Traviesa"

Disfrutaba tranquilamente del paisaje en el balcón, con "Traviesa" Blanca recién duchada, entrecerró los ojos en sus brazos recordo. "Traviesa" fue comprada en una tienda de mascotas por Sasuke y ella juntos.

Sasuke estaba ocupado con un proyecto de inversión internacional. Así que raras veces volvía a casa.

Un día, Sakura fue de compras con Ino. Cuando llegó a casa, eran más de las nueve de la noche.

Se fue a su habitación en el piso de arriba en silencio, pero justo después de abrir la puerta, algo blanco le saltó.

"¡Ah!" Sakura dejó escapar un grito, lo que atrajo a Karin. Cuando se dio cuenta de que era un gato blanco, lo arrojó con disgusto.

"¿Qué estás haciendo? Si mi "Traviesa" se hiciera daño, estarías en un gran problema". Karin se sentía angustiada porque su gato fue arrojado al suelo, aunque el suelo había sido alfombrado.

"¿Por qué tienes que mantener un gato aquí?" Sakura casi se volvió loca. ¡Ella temía a los gatos desde su infancia!

"Pues porque me gusta. ¡No es tu incumbencia!" Karin le dirigió una mirada sucia, y con preocupación acarició a su gato.

"señorita uzumaki, el gato es mi mayor miedo. ¡Por favor, llevátelo de aquí lo antes posible!" Sakura se dio unas palmaditas en el pecho, todavía con miedo. El gato la miraba ferozmente, como si estaba listo para saltar hacia ella.

"Tu disgusto no tiene nada que ver conmigo. ¡Mi "Traviesa" es mi gata favorita!"

¿Su gata llamada "Traviesa"? ¡Era ciertamente una gata traviesa!

"¿Qué pasa? ¿Es porque has estado viviendo aquí por un período de tiempo que olvidas que solo eres una invitada y que yo soy la dueña? ¿O te consideras como la dueña de esta casa?" Sakura realmente no quería hablar con ella.

Karin tampoco quería hablar con ella, abrazó a su gata y entró en su cuarto.

Sasuke no le dijo que no volvería a casa esta noche, así que se suponía que regresaría más tarde.

Sakura tomó una ducha caliente rápidamente en el baño y puso su ropa sucia en el cesto. Después de asegurarse de que no había ningún olor a gato, subió a la cama. Luego llamó a Sasuke y descubrió que había llegado al garaje de abajo.

Se levantó de inmediato, bajó las escaleras y abrió la puerta antes de que Sasuke la abriera con su huella dactilar.

Sasuke sentía que todo el cansancio había desaparecido cuando vio a su chica esperando en la puerta. Él inclinó la cabeza para besar sus labios rojos, mientras usaba su pierna para cerrar la puerta.

"Miaw." una suave voz del gato rompió su romance. Sakura puso los ojos en blanco con tristeza. ¡Qué gato más leal! Como Karin no podía besar a Sasuke, así que la mascota de ella tampoco le permitió a Sakura disfrutar del beso.

Sasuke se detuvo y encendió la luz, "¿Traviesa?" Parecía que Sasuke conocía al gato.

Sakura quería decirle del miedo a los gato. Pero antes de que ella abriera la boca, Sasuke caminó hacia él y lo sostuvo en sus brazos para mirarlo bien.

"Sasuke, lo extrañe mucho. Entonces, le pedí a mi asistente para que me lo traiga". Karin le explicó, de pie, en las escaleras de arriba, con una bata de dormir.

"Está bien." Sasuke solo dio una respuesta simple. Dejó el gato y volvió a acariciar el pelaje nevado del gato.

Cuando se levantó, notó la anormalidad de Sakura y preguntó en seguida. "Sakura,¿estás bien?"

Sakura mantenía una gran distancia con el gato. "Traviesa" le recordó el primer gato que crió. Era un gatito muy lindo. Le gustaba tanto como a Karin le gustaba "Traviesa". Ella siempre la abrazaba, incluso mientras dormía.

Un día, cuando el gato estaba dando un paseo por el parque, su cabeza fue pisada por un joven y murió al instante. El suelo se llenó de sangre dejando una imagen terrible en la cabeza de Sakura. A partir de ese momento, siempre se asustaba al ver un gato, e incluso no se atrevía a acercarse a él.

Además, ella había sido arañada por un gato de un compañero de clase en el tercer año de la escuela secundaria. Desde entonces, ella odiaba más a los gatos.

"¿Sakura?" Sasuke llamó a Sakura que estaba perdida en su mente. "¿Qué le pasa a ella?" pensando Sasuke.

"Cariño, no me gustan los gatos, por favor, llévalo fuera de la casa". Sakura tampoco quería acercarse a Sasuke, porque lo había abrazado justo ahora.

"Traviesa" es un gato muy bonito". Si Sakura no escuchara eso personalmente, nunca podría creer que Sasuke usaría la palabra "bonito" para describir este gato.

"¡Pero tengo miedo de él!" Sakura le dijo directamente.

Sasuke pensó por un momento, "Karin, llévate a "Traviesa" a tu habitación, y no lo dejes salir cuando Sakura esté en casa".

Karin apretó los labios y bajó las escaleras para levantar a "Traviesa" en sus brazos. Pero antes de que ella subiera las escaleras, echó una mirada a Sakura con odio.

"Tú, ve a bañarte". Sakura detuvo a Sasuke a toda prisa cuando quiso acercarse a ella.

Sasuke se detuvo por sus palabras. Al pensar que tal vez era que él abrazó a "Traviesa" y por eso Sakura no le dejó acercarse. Sacudió la cabeza, dio media vuelta y subió a bañarse.

Sakura se sentía aliviada ahora, y lo siguió para subir al segundo piso.

Sasuke salió del baño después de lavarse tres veces con gel de ducha, por temor a que su esposa no le permitiera abrazarla mientras dormía.

Cuando Sakura lo veía caminar hacia ella, se incorporó de inmediato y le preguntó:

"¿Usaste gel de ducha?"

"... Sí, ¡tres veces!" Era la primera vez que Sasuke se sentía disgustado por alguien, no sabía cómo expresarse la sensación de ahora.

"¿Te pusiste la ropa que has usado hoy en la cesta de la ropa? ¿Usaste la bañera?

¿La cepillaste?"

Sakura hizo una serie de preguntas, como si estuviera interrogando a un prisionero.

Sasuke se quedaba sin palabras.

"Sí, lo he hecho. Pero usé la ducha en lugar de la bañera. ¿Estás satisfecha, cariño?" Tiró la toalla del baño y saltó directamente a la cama para abrazarla.

"Ah... Sasuke... ¡No ... tengo algo para ti!" Sakura jadeó. Sasuke la dejó ir después de que terminara sus palabras.

Sakura se arregló el cabello, se levantó de la cama, tomó una bolsa de la mesa y se la entregó.

Sasuke abrió la bolsa, que contenía una caja rectangular. Abrió la caja. Había una billetera de color marrón. Sasuke sonrió y besó a Sakura. "¿Por qué me compras una billetera?"

"Ábrela y échale un vistazo". Sakura lo abrazaba por el cuello y apoyaba la cabeza en su hombro.

Sasuke abrió la billetera y vio una foto de cuatro pulgadas de Sakura sonriendo de una manera muy feliz.

Sasuke estaba muy satisfecto con el regalo, transfirió las tarjetas y el efectivo de su billetera antigua a este nuevo.

Después de terminar eso, Sasuke apagó la lámpara y se fue a la cama.

Sasuke sabía que ella tendría libre mañana. Y para agradecerle por el regalo que había comprado, él la complació toda la noche.

El cielo estaba ligeramente brillante. Sakura cayó en un sueño pesado. El hombre durmió un rato y se fue a la compañía.

Karin notó que la puerta de Sakura estaba bien cerrada. Ella concluyo que no iba a trabajar hoy. Se le ocurrió una idea, cuando se estaba acercando el mediodía, se fue a la cocina, varios minutos después, salió con la lonchera.

Antes de salir de la casa, Karin le dijo a la Sra. Mei que alimentara a "Traviesa" a tiempo.

Como ella todavía tenía algunos problemas para caminar, Karin llamó a Darui y le pidió que la recogiera.

En el estacionamiento subterráneo del Grupo SU, Karin le dijo a Darui que la esperara en el auto y se metió en el ascensor. Ella fue directamente al piso del CEO. De hecho, su pie estaba mucho mejor. Bajó del ascensor y caminó con una leve cojera.

"Señorita Uzumaki, ¿cómo estás?" Suigetzu saludó a Karin en el instante en que la vio, con modestia.

"Estoy buscando a Sasuke. ¿Está ahí?" La sonrisa de Karin fascinó a las secretarias en la oficina, excepto a Suigetzu.

"Nuestro CEO está ocupado. Le diré que estás aquí". Esta dama no perdería la oportunidad de acercarse al jefe. Sakura tomó un día de descanso y vino a la compañía por el jefe.

"No, voy a entrar por mi cuenta". Karin rechazó la sugerencia de Suigetzu.

Llamó a la puerta pero entró sin esperar permiso.

En la oficina, Sasuke y Jugó estaban discutiendo asunto de negocios. Al ver a Karin entrar directamente, Jugo estaba un poco asombrado.

Le tomó un tiempo recordar que esta dama era la ex novia de Sasuke...

"¿Porque vienes aqui?" Sasuke frunció el ceño sutilmente cuando vio a Karin.

"Hola, señor Jugo, Sasuke, lamento interrumpiros. No sabía que estában ocupados.

Sólo vengo a traerte el almuerzo". Karin saludó con cortesía a Jugo e inocentemente levantó el almuerzo que había preparado.

Cuando Jugó veía eso, recogió sus cosas y se levantó. "Sasuke, tengo que irme.Y hablaremos otro día. Nos vemos".

"¡Bien, ten cuidado!" Sasuke acompañó a Jugo a la puerta y regresó.

"Puedes dejarlo. Tu pie aún no se ha recuperado. Vuelve primero". Recogió la carpeta de su escritorio y comenzó a escribir notas.

Karin no lo molestó, sino que se sentó en silencio en el sofá, viéndolo trabajar.

Un momento después, Sasuke se frotó las sienes dolorosas. Justo antes de soltar la mano sintió una suave mano frotando nuevamente sus sienes.

"Sasuke, debes haber estado trabajando muy duro estos días. Déjame ayudarte".

Karin colocó sus dedos en sus sienes y los movió suavemente en pequeños círculos.

"No hace falta, anda, vuelve pronto a casa" Sasuke tomo las manos de Karin y las quitó de encima.

Karin lo sostenía fuertemente las manos y dijo "Sasuke, realmente lo lamento.

Solo quiero quedarme a tu lado. No te alejes, por favor".

Sasuke no dijo nada más. Karin felizmente abrió la lonchera. "Esto es lo que he hecho para ti. Pechuga estofada, que es lo que te gustaba comer. Lo aprendí con la Sra. Mei".

Hizo una pausa, y tomo los cubiertos de su mano. Tomo un trozo de pechuga y masticó. "¡Bueno, gracias!

Karin se sentó al lado de Sasuke y estaba encantada de verlo terminar el almuerzo. Ella se levantó de su escritorio y lo dejó trabajar.

Karin sacó su teléfono y en silencio tomó una foto de él trabajando confienzudamente. Lo publicó en Internet con el texto que decía: "¡Un hombre que trabaja duro es realmente guapo!"

Esta publicación prácticamente se hizo popular pronto. La relación entre Karin y Sasuke se había vuelto irrefutable en los ojos de los internautas.

El corazón de Karin saltó de alegría cuando leía las bendiciones en los comentarios.

¡Debía aprovechar esta oportunidad para recuperar a Sasuke!

A la edad de quince años, se enamoró de él a primera vista. Sasuke también.

Comenzaron a estar juntos a la edad de dieciocho años.

Debutó a los diecinueve años, ocultando su amor del público. A la edad de veinte años, ella era el centro de atención. Dos años después, cometió un error que no pudo compensar por el resto de su vida.

Ella había estado persiguiendo su sueño de que algún día ella estaría en el escenario internacional a través de sus propios esfuerzos.

Fue esta la razón que hizo que su vida se derrumbara. Esa noche, Sasuke estaba en otra ciudad en un viaje de negocios.

Un director de renombre le pidió que discutiera el programa del día siguiente en un hotel. Sasuke le dijo que no fuera solo porque él no estaba a su lado.

Sin embargo, ella no le hizo caso a su sugerencia. Ella dijo que estaba bien y que el director era un buen hombre. Ella fue a la cita y fue drogada por el director con su bebida. Y lo peor fue que el director y el productor tuvieron relaciones sexuales con ella.

Sasuke llamó a su amigo Eliot pidiéndole que trajera a Karin del hotel. Pero, cuando llegó, la habitación estaba en un desastre. La aturdida Karin, sola ,dormía en la cama.

El escándalo fue controlado por la familia de Karin. A través de su poder, el director y el productor fueron condenados a muerte. Los dos hombres fueron ejecutados al día siguiente.

Lamentable y desesperada, Karin quiso suicidarse varias veces, y fue rescatada por Sasuke. También la ayudó a deshacerse de la sombra psicológica.

Ella estaba realmente agradecida con este hombre y decidieron casarse a principios del mes siguiente. Sin embargo, perdió el avión debido a un desfile, cuando llegó al banquete de compromiso ya había oscurecido.

Sasuke ya se había ido, ella intentó llamar a Sasuke para explicárselo. Sasuke dijo que la entendía, pero desde entonces ella obviamente sentía que Sasuke se alejaba de ella y que ya no la llamaba más por teléfono.

* * *

**Hasta aquí el capítulo 28 espero les siga gustando desde ahora karin mostrará lo peor de ella espero sus comentarios y sus opiniones nos vemos gracias a los que siguen :)**


	29. Chapter 29

**Hola a todos vamos con el siguiente capitulo como ya saben los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen ya que son de Masashi Kishimoto y como también el libro que es de Jeonie gracias a todos.**

**A leer...**

* * *

**Capítulo 29 ****Tu gato ha muerto/Caos en el laboratorio**

Incluso si él atendía sus llamadas, siempre colgaba sin hablar mucho. Y así duraron aproximadamente un año, hasta que Mikoto la llamó y le dijo que Sasuke se había casado. Fue en aquel entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que había perdido a este hombre.

Karin se arrepintió amarga y profundamente por las decisiones que hizo.

Al oír un sollozo, Sasuke levantó la vista del trabajo y encontró a Karin llorando en el sofá.

Dejó el bolígrafo en la mesa y se acercó a ella. "¿Qué es lo que pasa?"

Karin seguía llorando sin decir ni una palabra. Sasuke se puso de cuclillas sin decir nada tampoco.

De repente, Karin se arrojó a los brazos de Sasuke haciendo que él casi se cayera al suelo. Finalmente Sasuke dio un paso hacia atrás y mantuvo el equilibrio.

"Sasuke, lo siento. Lo siento mucho de verdad y me arrepiento mucho por no haberte echo caso. Te lo ruego. Por favor, vuelve conmigo. Por favor ..." Karin sollozaba entre lágrimas. Sasuke cerró los ojos para ocultar el dolor que sentía en su corazón.

Sasuke apartó el abrazo de Karin e insistió que todo era demasiado tarde. Era imposible que ellos volvieran como antes.

Horas después, Sasuke terminó pronto su trabajo y llevó a Karin a casa.

La villa estaba muy tranquila. La señora Mei no estaba allí. Tampoco estaba Sakura en el segundo piso.

Mirando a través de la ventana, se podía ver a Sakura y a la señora Mei hablando de algo junto a la piscina.

Sasuke se cambió de ropa y fue a ver a Sakura. "Sasuke ¿has visto a "Traviesa"?"

Karin estaba buscándolo alrededor del salón, con los ojos enrojecidos por el llanto.

"Puede que esté en tu habitación. Ve a mirarlo allí". Sasuke caminó hacia la piscina directamente.

Antes de llegar hasta ellos, escuchó la voz de Sakura. "Es demasiado tarde para decir eso. ¡Sácalo de allí rápido!"

Al ver a Sasuke caminar hacia ella con ropa de ocio, se puso mala de repente porque recordó que él y Karin habían estado juntos toda la tarde.

"¿Qué esta pasando?" Sasuke se paró al lado de Sakura.

"Mira ..." Sakura señaló la piscina, donde flotaba un gato sin vida.

"¡Ah!" "¡Traviesa!" Karin salió en un momento, vio a "Traviesa" en la piscina y echó un grito de muerte.

Sasuke frunció el ceño, se quitó la camiseta y se tiró a la piscina. Luego saltó y sacó a "Traviesa".

De hecho, era demasiado tarde. "Traviesa" ya estaba rígido.

"Traviesa", no me asustes por favor, despierta. "Traviesa". Karin quería acariciar a "Traviesa" con sus manos temblorosas, pero no se atrevió a hacerlo.

"¿Qué es lo que pasó?" Sasuke miraba a la Sra. Mei y a los otros dos sirvientes fríamente.

"No tenemos idea, señor. Fue la señorita quien nos pidió que sacáramos a "Traviesa". No sabíamos que "Traviesa" ya estaba...muerto." Respondió la sirviente más joven. Su nombre era Magdalena y había estado aquí desde que se mudaron a esta villa.

"¡Sakura Li! ¿Por qué mataste a mi "Traviesa?" Karin acusó a Sakura de matar a su gato inmediatamente, mientras que en realidad Sakura no tenía ni idea del accidente.

"¡No me eches la culpa! No he hecho nada. ¡Debiste haber cuidado mejor a tu propio gato!" Sakura puso los ojos en blanco ante Karin.

"¡Sasuke! ¿De verdad la consideras como una buena esposa? ¿Alguien que mató a "Traviesa" solo porque no le gustaba? Si lo supiera desde el principio, tenía que haberme llevado a "Traviesa" a otro lugar ..." Karin creía firmemente que Sakura había matado a "Traviesa". Ella era la única sospechosa posible.

"Oye, tu gato está muerto, pero no es mi culpa. ¿De acuerdo? Acababa de pasar

por aquí y tu gato ya estaba muerto. No me eches la culpa". Sakura se puso ansiosa y miraba a Sasuke, quien no dijo nada.

"¿Para qué has venido aquí?" Sasuke miró los ojos de Sakura. "Traviesa" era el gato persa que Karin y él trajeron a casa de una tienda de mascotas, no era cualquier otro gato. La criaron juntos durante años y fue testigo de muchos de sus recuerdos. Así que al ver el cadáver de "Traviesa", Sasuke también se sentía triste.

"Quería dar un paseo por aquí ..." Incluso ella se dio cuenta de que lo que dijo parecía una excusa, pero todo lo que dijo ella era la verdad. Sakura se había enfadado al ver lo que publicó Karin por la tarde, así que quiso dar un paseo por el jardín para alejarse de los malos humores.

Y en el camino de regreso, pasó por la piscina, donde casualmente encontró a"Traviesa" muerto flotando en la piscina. Al darse cuenta llamó enseguida a las Señora Mei en busca de ayuda.

"Sakura, lo que acabas de decir creo que no te lo crees ni tú misma".

Karin echó una risa fría. Para ella eso era obviamente una mentira torpe.

...

Sakura no le respondió. En cambio, ella se volvió hacia Sasuke. "No he hecho nada con "Traviesa".

Sasuke tomó su camiseta y caminó hacia la casa. "Encuentra un cementerio de mascotas y entiérralo adecuadamente".

...

Karin dio un paso adelante y agarró el brazo de Sakura. "¡Sakura, no puedes irte!"

Sakura quitó el brazo fuertemente y gritó "¡No me toques!" Luego, sin ningún movimiento adicional, Karin se cayó en la piscina inesperadamente.

"¡Ah! Socorro..."

Sasuke escuchó todo lo que había pasado, al oír el fuerte chapoteo del agua, se dio la vuelta y se dio cuenta de que Karin se había caído a la piscina.

Sin vacilación, tiró la camiseta al suelo y se echó al agua. Después de unos diez segundos, Sasuke finalmente sacó a Karin del agua. Sakura se sentía aliviada al verla a salvo.

Pero, ¿cómo se cayó? Ella no había empujado a Karin. Sakura miró sus propias manos, preguntándose, ¿cómo era posible que Karin se cayera tan fácilmente?

Sasuke puso a Karin en el suelo suavemente y con las manos comenzó a apretar los pechos de Karin. Karin comenzó a escupir agua y gradualmente comenzó a toser.

"¡Sasuke!" Karin se levantó y se arrojó en los brazos de Sasuke, en seguida comenzó a llorar como una niña.

Sasuke no dijo nada, la levantó del suelo en sus brazos y la llevó hacia la villa.

Él no se detuvo al pasar por el lado de Sakura, ni siquiera la miró.

Esa noche, por primera vez, la pareja compartió una misma cama pero sus corazones estaban separados.

Sakura no podía dormir con tranquilidad, estaba dando vueltas en la cama escuchando la respiración profunda del hombre que estaba a su lado. Sakura lo pellizcó, "No puedes dormirte ahora".

"Anda duerme. Sé que no lo dijiste a posta". ¿Lo sabes? ¿Qué diablos sabes? Sakura se levantó de la cama en seguida y miraba a Sasuke que aún tenía los ojos cerrados en la oscuridad.

Sabiendo que no tenía ganas de hablar ahora, Sakura optó por rendirse. Se volvió unas cuantas veces y finalmente se durmió. Después de que Sakura se durmió, Sasuke abrió los ojos.

Dio un suspiro, la acurrucó en sus brazos y esta vez se durmió de verdad.

Cuando Sakura se despertó al día siguiente, Sasuke no estaba en la habitación. Se limpió lentamente y bajó las escaleras.

Sasuke estaba desayunando con Karin en el salón. La sonrisa de satisfacción en la cara de Karin hizo que a Sakura le resultara difícil creer que su gato acababa de morir ayer.

La escena había estropeado el apetito de Sakura. Tomó el bolso, se cambió los zapatos y se preparó para salir.

"¡Ven y desayuna!" Sasuke dijo cuando notó que ella estaba por irse.

"No, he perdido el apetito". Sakura abrió la puerta y se fue sin mirar atrás.

Al ver esto, Karin se ralentizó un poco.

Sasuke y Sakura ya se estaba peleando antes de que Karin iniciara su plan.

Karin pensaba que si continuaba con sus trucos, definitivamente romperían. ¡Un matrimonio sin amor no debe mantenerse, Sakura!

Sakura fue a una tienda de desayunos en su motocicleta para comer algo, y luego se dirigió al trabajo.

Cuando llegó la hora del almuerzo, Sakura no había terminado su trabajo. Así que ella decidió almorzar más tarde. Todos sus compañeros de trabajo en el departamento se habían ido.

En este momento, entró un hombre que ella no había visto antes. " el gerente necesita la fórmula que la supervisora Juana ha escrito esta mañana. La necesita ahora".

"¿Quién eres tú?" Sakura miraba al hombre extraño que tenía delante, sintiéndose confundida.

"Oh, mi nombre es Pepe Cuevas y soy nuevo en la empresa". Sakura asintió con la cabeza sin dudar mucho y fue al laboratorio de investigación.

De acuerdo con las regulaciones de la compañía, sin el permiso del gerente del departamento, nadie tendría acceso al laboratorio de investigación excepto los formuladores. Antes de que Sakura entrara en el laboratorio, quería preguntarle a Pepe si él necesitaba algo más.

Pero cuando se dio la vuelta, Pepe se había ido y no se podía encontrar en

ninguna parte. "Está bien, sacaré la fórmula yo misma" Pensaba Sakura.

Sakura entró al laboratorio, encontró la fórmula que Juana escribió esta mañana y la sacó.

Después de salir, se encontró con Pepe esperando en la salida y caminaba hacia él. "¿Dónde estabas? Te he buscado por todas partes. ¿Debo entregarle la fórmula al gerente o lo vas a llevar tú?"

"Oh, lo llevaré yo mismo, ahora mismo solo quiero fumar un cigarro, bueno, ya puedes hacer lo que tienes que hacer". Pepe levantó el cigarrillo que tenía en la mano y comenzó a fumar. Mientras fumaba el cigarro, caminaba hacia la salida, preparado para salir con la fórmula.

"Hum, bueno, entonces me voy primero." Sin pensarlo mucho, Sakura volvió a su asiento. Pero pronto sintió un poco de hambre. Así que ella ordenó el escritorio y se fue a almorzar.

Después de que ella saliera del ascensor en el primer piso, Pepe emergió repentinamente de la nada y caminó junto a ella.

"Señorita Li, ¿va a almorzar?" Pepe le preguntó con una sonrisa.

"Sí. ¿Ya has entregado la fórmula al gerente?" Sakura no vio nada en sus manos y pensaba que se lo había entregado.

"Sí. ¿Quieres almorcemos juntos?" Pepe apretó algo escondido en su bolsillo, con una conciencia culpable.

¿Almorzar con un hombre que ella no conocía? Ella no creía que fuera una buena idea. "Lo siento, ya tengo una cita. Disculpe". Pepe se separó decepcionado de Sakura en la puerta de la compañía.

Sakura sonrió y fue a almorzar sola. Ella no se dio cuenta de que algo estaba mal.

Después de las dos de la tarde.

Juana abrió la puerta del laboratorio desde adentro. Echó una mirada a la oficina y dijo bruscamente: "¿Quién entró hoy a mi laboratorio?"

Después de escuchar eso, Sakura, que estaba imprimiendo materiales en ese momento, levantó la mano. "Yo, el gerente le pidió a Pepe que buscara la fórmula que escribiste esta mañana".

"¿Pepe? ¿qué Pepe?" Juana miraba dudosamente a la inocente cara de Sakura,

"¿Quién es Pepe?"

"Pepe Cuevas, el nuevo empleado de la empresa, ¿no lo conoces?" Sakura tenía un mal presentimiento...

Juana le pidió a Sakura que fuera a la oficina del gerente juntas. La nueva gerente era una mujer, llamada Helen Gill, que había estado trabajando en la empresa durante muchos años. Ella también estaba confundida después de enterarse de lo que sucedió: "¡No le pedí a nadie que buscara la fórmula!"

Las dos mujeres miraban a Sakura. Ella de repente recibió un shock desagradable.

En este momento, otra formuladora, Mia Lozano, gritó en voz alta: "¿Quién ha estado en el laboratorio y movió mis cosas?"

Helen, Juana y Sakura salieron de la oficina apresuradamente, y encontraron a Mía enojada lanzando preguntas a los demás.

"Aparte de los formuladores, ¿quién diablos ha estado en el laboratorio y movió mis cosas?" Mia preguntó en voz alta de nuevo.

"Yo había estado allí, pero no moví nada". Sakura respondió, lo que atrajo la atención de todos los demás.

Sakura siguió a Helen y Juana para ver qué sucedió en el laboratorio. Estaba completamente pasmada por lo que estaba viendo. Todas las fórmulas en la mesa del laboratorio de Mia estaban en desorden y no se podía ver las letras de la fórmula. Lo que era peor, muchos extractos de plantas se mezclaron en una botella.

Juana perdió su fórmula, y la mesa del laboratorio de Mia estaba en un desastre.

Sakura fue tomada como la única sospechosa.

Eso era realmente serio. La fórmula perdida podría causar una gran pérdida de la empresa. Y todo eso sin contar las fórmulas destruidas en la mesa del

laboratorio. Sakura todavía se sentía perpleja. Helen había llamado por teléfono al asistente Suigetzu para informar todo el asunto.

Al cabo de poco tiempo, todos fueron llamados por el director general a la sala de reuniones.

Cuando Sakura entró en la sala de reuniones, Sasuke estaba viendo el vídeo de vigilancia que Suigetzu presentó. Sakura resultó ser la única que entró en el laboratorio durante la hora del almuerzo. Lo peor de todo, miró alrededor de la oficina vigilante antes de entrar al laboratorio, como si temiera que la descubrieran.

Cuando salió, tenía un trozo de papel en la mano y luego se dirigió a la salida donde era un espacio muerto que la cámara no podía captar nada.

Otro vídeo mostró que Sakura salió de la compañía con un hombre. Sasuke conocía a ese hombre, un formulador de otra empresa.

Cuando se reproducía el vídeo, Sasuke se volvió cada vez más espantoso, mientras que los otros no se atrevieron a decir una palabra.

Cuando el video terminó, Sasuke miró a Sakura, "¿Cómo conoces a Rodrigo Bonilla?"

Sakura estaba confundida, "¿Quién es Rodrigo Bonilla?"

Sasuke escudriñó su rostro, giró el portátil con una mano y señaló al hombre en la pantalla.

"¿Él no es Pepe Cuevas? El nuevo empleado de la empresa". Sakura miró al hombre en el vídeo que salió de la compañía con ella, y todavía no podía entender qué sucedió.

"Srta. Li, usted es la esposa del CEO, ¿cómo podría ayudar a nuestro competidor a hacer eso?" Mia culpó a Sakura furiosamente porque había destruido todos sus esfuerzos.

"¡No lo hice!" Sakura se calentó. La habían engañado, ella también era una víctima.

"Lo investigaré. Vuelve a tu trabajo. Sakura tú quédate aquí". Sasuke ordenó ligeramente, con la frente apoyada en la mano derecha.

Una vez que todos salieron de la habitación, Sakura explicó con ansiedad: "No lo conocía y no hice nada a la mesa del laboratorio de Mia".

"Entonces, te pidió que buscaras una fórmula importante, y seguiste lo que dijo a pesar de que no lo conocías, ¿verdad?" Lo que dijo Sasuke dio al clavo.

"Dijo que era un empleado nuevo y el gerente le pidió que obtuviera la fórmula.

No dudé de él ...", respondió Sakura en voz baja. Ella finalmente supo que cayó en una trampa.

¿Cómo podría demostrar su inocencia ahora?

Ella debía encontrar a ese tipo. "Voy a encontrar a Rodrigo. Puedo demostrar mi inocencia".

"Suigetzu lo había llamado. Estará aquí pronto. Estoy esperando tu explicación".

Sasuke echó una mirada fría a Sakura, lo que le parecía extraño. Sakura apenas podía soportarlo.

* * *

**Hasta aquí el capítulo 29 espero les siga gustando desde ahora karin mostrará lo peor de ella espero sus comentarios y sus opiniones nos vemos gracias a los que siguen :)**


	30. Chapter 30

**Hola a todos vamos con el siguiente capitulo como ya saben los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen ya que son de Masashi Kishimoto y como también el libro que es de Jeonie gracias a todos.**

**A leer...**

* * *

**Capítulo 30 ****Vete de mi casa/Destrozar una habitación**

"Debes creerme, debes confiar en mí. ¿Por qué debería ayudar a nuestro competidor? Es una mentira, ¿no lo crees?" Sakura le explicó a Sasuke con ansiedad.

Al mirar a la preocupada Sakura, Sasuke preguntó: "¿Sigues estando enfadada por lo que pasó anoche? ¿Haces esto para desahogar tu ira? ¿Sabes que esta fórmula no es solo un trato que vale millones de dólares? ¿Cuántos días y noches ha pasado Mia en ello? ¿Sabes lo serio que es esto?"

Esta era la única razón que vino a la mente de Sasuke. En vista del temperamento de Sakura, pensaba que era posible que ella hiciera este tipo de cosas para que Sasuke se metiera en problemas.

Sakura se quedaba mirando a Sasuke. Estaba tan decepcionada y ya no tenía nada más que decir. ¿Cómo era ella realmente en la mente de Sasuke? No podía creer que Sasuke no confiara en ella en absoluto.

Justo en este momento, alguien tocó la puerta de la sala de reunión, "Jefe, Rodrigo está aquí". Era la voz del asistente Suigetzu que estaba hablando afuera de la puerta.

Entonces, un hombre entró en la sala de reuniones. Ese era el hombre que le entregó el mensaje a Sakura durante el almuerzo.

"Pepe, cuéntales lo que estaba pasando y lo que me dijiste hoy al mediodía".

Sakura lo reconoció de inmediato. Ella pensaba que solo Pepe podría salvarla en ese momento. Mientras Pepe le dijera a Sasuke lo que realmente estaba sucediendo, el malentendido se aclararía de forma natural.

"Pero. ¿Quien eres tú? ¿Qué es lo que pasa?" Ese hombre lanzó la pregunta y miraba a Sakura con una profunda confusión. Parecía que era la primera vez que veía a Sakura.

Sasuke miró a ese hombre de arriba a abajo y agrandó su cara en el vídeo, luego

giró la pantalla hacia él. "¡Será mejor que me digas la verdad o no sé qué te sucederá!" Al escuchar esa fría amenaza, Rodrigo sentía pánico.

"Está bien, señor Uchiha. ¡Te lo diré todo!" Rodrigo estaba temblando de miedo. Él vislumbró a Sakura por un segundo. Sasuke capturó su reacción claramente.

"Lo que pasó es que la señorita Li me dijo que estaba dispuesta a venderme una fórmula de máscara y me pidió que la tomara a esa hora". Luego, Rodrigo se volvió hacia Sakura, que estaba muy conmocionada y dijo de forma patética: "Señorita Sakura , ya no quiero esa fórmula. Por favor, déjame ir".

"¡Quieto!" El tono de Sasuke era horriblemente frío.

"Señor Uchiha, por favor, deja que me vaya. Tengo hijos y padres mayores que criar y cuidar". Rodrigo estaba tan asustado y casi se arrodilló. "Señorita Sakura, ya no quiero esto. Por favor, toma".

Luego Rodrigo sacó un papel de su bolsillo. Esa era exactamente la fórmula que Juana había perdido.

Mirando la fórmula, Sakura cayó en un profundo asombro y confusión. ¿Quién le puso esta trampa? Sasuke pensaba que el asombro de Sakura se debía a que su plan fue revelado.

"Sakura estoy muy decepcionado de ti. ¡No esperaba que fueras tan irracional, no esperaba que pudieras hacer algo contra nuestra compañía!" Sasuke dijo después de una larga pausa. Las palabras de Sasuke hicieron que Sakura se sintiera desesperada.

Ella no sabía cómo defender su inocencia.

Sasuke se reclinó en su silla con los brazos cruzados en la parte inferior del abdomen y las piernas apoyadas en la otra silla. Sus ojos estaban cerrados fuertemente. Sakura lo había decepcionado dos veces desde la noche anterior.

No podía creer que Sakura hubiera ahogado a "Traviesa", empujó a Karin a la piscina y hasta traicionó a la compañía por venganza. "¿De verdad te quieres vengar de todo esto?''

Frente a la reprensión de Sasuke, Sakura perdió las palabras. "Sasuke no es así. No he traicionado a nuestra compañía. ¡Alguien me está incriminando!" Finalmente abrió la boca después de un buen rato.

"¿Alguien te está incriminando? ¿Quién? Aquí está la prueba. ¿Cómo podría confiar en ti?". Sasuke le grito a su esposa, mientras pateaba la computadora con enorme rabia.

La pantalla brilló dos veces y se volvió completamente negra. Sakura estaba asustada ya que era la primera vez que veía a su marido perder el control.

No solo Sakura sino también el asistente Suigetzu, que estaba de pie fuera de la sala de reuniones, se estremeció. También era la primera vez que veía a su Ceo indiferente a perder la calma.

Sakura estaba segura de que, excepto Karin Uzumaki, Harada Misaki y Yagami Keyta nadie más le haría eso. Respiró fuerte y dijo: "Anoche Karin me estaba incriminando. Hoy, tal vez sea Keyta o Misaki detrás de esto..."

"¡Basta ya, Sakura!" Sasuke se negó a escucharla más. En su opinión, Sakura se estaba pasando demasiado.

"¡Sasuke, digo que no hice nada! ¡Lo creas o no! ¡Paso ya de seguir trabajando aquí!" Sakura también se enojaba mucho por la actitud y desconfianza de Sasuke.

Salió de la sala de reuniones, cerró la puerta y regresó al Departamento de Investigación y Desarrollo.

Sus compañeros de trabajo la vieron correr hacia el vestuario y luego salir de la compañía con su propia ropa en cuestión de minutos.

Al ver a Sakura marcharse, se reunieron de inmediato y murmuraron: "¿Realmente hizo eso Sakura?"

"Increíble. La formuladora Mia dijo que nadie podía entrar al laboratorio durante el mediodía, pero Sakura..."

"Creo que sí. Si ella no hizo eso, nadie se atrevía a sospechar de ella".

"Ahora que pienso, ella es la esposa del jefe. ¿Por qué tenía que traicionar a su propia compañía?"

...

Minutos después se lanzó un anuncio por el Departamento de Recursos Humanos "Sakura Li, del Departamento de Investigación y Desarrollo, se engañó por la competencia y causó pérdidas masivas para la empresa. Ahora decidimos despedirla y pedirle que soporte la pérdida de la compañía de alrededor de 60 millones de Dólares".

.El Departamento de Contabilidad recibió la remesa de 60 millones de Dólares a nombre de Sakura poco después del lanzamiento del anuncio.

Sakura se apresuró a regresar a la Fuente Perla en motocicleta con gran furia. Su ira se duplicó al ver a Karin que estaba tranquilamente sentada en el balcón yj ugando al teléfono móvil.

"¡Karin Uzumaki!" Sakura abrió bruscamente la puerta de su habitación y corrió hacia ella. "¿Cómo puede una superestrella internacional ser tan cruel y desvergonzada?"

Ante la humillación de Sakura, Karin no se enfadó en absoluto. Al contrario, ella comenzó a burlarse de ella. "¿¡Qué problema pasa contigo ahora!? ¿Estás loca?"

¡Parecía que las cosas iban como ella quería!

"Ella sabía muy bien lo que quería decir. Me voy a volver loca si se queda aquí por un segundo más" pensaba Sakura.

Sakura corrió furiosa hacia Karin y la arrastró fuera de la silla. Karin se cayó al suelo y la miraba avergonzada.

"¡Ah!" ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?. ¡Perra! ", Gritó Karin. En ese momento, ella también se enojó. Miraba a Sakura mientras se masajeaba la dolorosa rodilla en el suelo.

"¿Estoy loca?" Sakura le dio una sonrisa burlona como respuesta y continuó, "Tú,¡hija de puta! Vete de mi casa ahora mismo. ¡He comenzado a tener problemas desde que llegaste a mi casa!" Corrió al dormitorio de Karin, abrió todos los armarios y encontró una maleta de equipaje.

Sakura tiró toda la ropa de Karin en la maleta. Luego caminó hacia Karin con la maleta en una mano e intentaba arrastrar a Karin, que se había levantado del suelo, con la otra mano hacia fuera de la casa.

"¡Suéltame, loca!" Karin ejerció toda su fuerza para liberar su mano. Sakura dejó caer la maleta y agarró a Karin bruscamente.

"Esta mujer problemática debe irse hoy". Pensaba Sakura.

Al ver eso, la Sra. Mei se apresuró a separarlas y Magdalena llamó a Sasuke enseguida.

"Sakura, cálmate. El pie de la señorita Uzumaki todavía no se ha curado". La Sra. Mei intentaba detener a Sakura, que estaba enloquecida por la ira.

"¿Todavía no se ha curado? ¿Y qué?" "Se aferra aquí para seducir a mi esposo y humillarme, así como encerrarme en una súplica de esa pequeña lesión", pensando ella.

"Señora Mei no me detenga. ¡Voy a echar a esta mujer de mi casa!" Sakura sacudió a la Sra. Mei y volvió a agarrar a Karin.

"¿Por qué debería hacerte caso? ¿Quién crees que eres? ¡Llama a Sasuke! Me iré solo si él me lo dice". Karin se liberó de nuevo y se arregló la ropa, pensando,"Qué loca está".

Sakura se rió: "Esta es mi casa. ¡Tengo todo el derecho para echarte sin el permiso de Sasuke!" ¡Sakura no era tan tonta como para llamar a Sasuke! Ya que él trajo a Karin de regreso como su madre lo requería. Incluso si ella lo llamaba, él tampoco diría nada.

"¿Tu casa? Pues entonces viviré en tu casa. ¿Y qué?" Karin miraba a Sakura agresivamente, ya que sabía que Sakura no tenía la última palabra aquí.

Sakura casi se explotó de ira. En ese momento, escuchó que el teléfono móvil sonaba en su bolso, que había sido arrojado a un lado. Ella tomó el movil para ver quien la estaba llamando. Pero cuando vio que la llamada entrante era de ese hombre que se dejó engañar por los trucos de Karin, preferiría rechazarlo.

Pero finalmente, con los labios curvados, ella presionó el botón para contestar la llamada. "Sakura, ¿puedes dejar de descargar tu ira contra los inocentes?"

Comenzó con un tono de reproche. Con lágrimas en los ojos, Sakura dijo voluntariamente: "No es asunto tuyo. Debo echarla hoy sea como sea".

Se detuvo un momento y dijo suavemente: "Los pies de Karin no se han recuperado todavía. Cuando se recupere, le pediré a alguien que la lleve a casa".

Sasuke trató de consolarla mientras conducía a casa a toda prisa.

¿Cuando Karin se recuperara? ¡Si se recuperara Karin, Sakura estará acabada!

"No puedo esperar más. Esta mujer es muy siniestra. ¡Cuando se recupere, estaré muerta!" No entendía por qué un tipo tan inteligente como Sasuke no podía ver los verdaderos colores de Karin ¿Le pasaba algo con su cerebro?

Sasuke frunció el ceño ligeramente. "Fuiste tú quien cometió errores. No debes culpar a nadie más". Él no tenía antipatía hacia ella. En cambio, él la estaba ayudando a reconocer sus errores y corregiría sus defectos.

"¿Cometí errores? No ves que todo esto fue un plan de ella?" Ella protestó obstinadamente.

"Sakura, deja de decir tonterías. Compórtate. ¡Espérame! Llegaré a casa pronto".

Después de pasar una encrucijada, pisó el acelerador y se dirigió a casa lo más rápido posible.

Sakura tomó el teléfono. Al ver la mirada complaciente de Karin, Sakura enojó bastante, tomo la maleta que estaba en el suelo y tiró nuevamente de Karin.

La llevó hasta las escaleras y le dio una patada. "¡Sal ahora mismo!" Se dio la vuelta y le gritó a Karin. Luego, bajó las escaleras, abrió la puerta de la villa y tiró el equipaje.

Karin observaba todo esto con calma. No se enojó apenas, porque tarde o temprano se vengaría de Sakura por todos los insultos que había recibido.

Cuando Sasuke estacionó el auto en la puerta, solo vio una maleta de cuero en el suelo. Se desabrochó rápidamente el cinturón de seguridad y salió del auto.

"Sakura, ¿podemos resolverlo de una manera razonable?" Sasuke arrastró a su mujer enojada a la villa. Al escucharlo, Karin inmediatamente puso una expresión lastimosa.

¿Resolverlo de manera razonable? Sakura miraba su rostro enojado, burlándose:"Cuando dije que yo era inocente, ¿me trataste de una manera razonable?" Una fuerte pena la estaba devorando.

"Ya eres una adulta. ¿Por qué no puedes reconocer tu error?" Sasuke se sentó con inquietud en el sofá del salón.

Ella estaba un poco triste por su mirada inquieta. "¡Saca a Karin de aquí!"

La mujer de arriba era una buena actriz. En una fracción de segundo, su actitud distante y su desdén en su rostro fueron borrados y reemplazados por una mirada inocente. ¡Qué perra más calculadora!

Sasuke la miraba y repitió con paciencia, "Cálmate, he dicho que la llevaré lejos cuando se recupere".

"Ella es una perra calculadora. Si se quedara más tiempo, estará calculando todo el tiempo". Sakura señalando a Karin, que estaba arriba, exclamó con resentimiento.

"¡Sakura ten cuidado con lo que dices!" El tono de Sasuke se volvió frío. Realmente se enojó esta vez.

Sakura, decepcionada por su mirada, corrió las escaleras hacia arriba. Al ver eso,Sasuke se levantó apresuradamente y la siguió para subir las escaleras hacia arriba.

Sakura corrió a la habitación de Karin, tiró de la manta y de la sábana y las arrojó fuera de la habitación. Luego, recogió las decoraciones colocadas sobre la mesa y las arrojó contra la lámpara del techo.

Esa lámpara de techo era bastante caro, en un instante fue destrozado por Sakura. Y la lámpara de la mesilla también fue arrojada ferozmente contra la pared.

Toda la habitación estaba hecha un desastre. Ella gritó a la multitud de gente que se reunía en la puerta. "¡Destrozaré todas las habitaciones que ella ha estado."

Sasuke miraba a su esposa con frustración - ¡Dios mío! ¡Su poder destructivo era realmente impresionante!

"¡Sasuke, me marcharé!" Murmuró Karin llorando, y su voz sonó débil y triste.

"¡Date prisa!" Al escuchar sus palabras, Sakura gritó, sin importar si lo decía en serio o no.

"Karin no hagas eso. ¡Sakura ven conmigo!" Sasuke la agarró del brazo, la arrastró a su habitación y luego la habitación se cerró de golpe.

El mundo entero se quedaba en silencio.

En la habitación, Sakura estaba sentada en el borde de la cama con los labios curvados, negándose a hablar con Sasuke, que se veía muy disgustado.

"¿Te sientes satisfecha ahora?" Preguntó secamente.

"No, no lo hago para quedarme satisfecha. Mientras Karin esté aquí, nunca estaré satisfecha". espetó Sakura.

Su obstinación hizo que Sasuke cerrara la puerta con llave. Luego, se dirigió al armario para sacar una corbata y caminó hacia ella con una expresión inexpresiva.

La corbata en su mano le recordó a Sakura lo que le había hecho. Él había usado una corbata para atarle las muñecas en el auto... Por lo tanto, ella saltó rápidamente y corrió hacia la puerta.

Pero, ella no corrió más rápido que él. Sasuke la atrapó y la tiró sobre la cama.

"Sasuke, si te atreves a atarme, ¡no te lo perdonaré!" Sakura rodó hasta el otro extremo de la cama.

Sasuke la sujetó y le ató las muñecas a la cabecera de la cama, lo que hizo que no pudiera moverse.

"Tendré una reunión importante más tarde. No puedes ir a ningún lado. ¡Te arreglaré más tarde esta noche!"

"¡Sasuke, eres una bestia! ¡Déjame ir!" Ignorando sus fuertes gritos, Sasuke abrió la puerta y salió.

"Sr. Mei por favor prepare otra habitación. Y también, no la desate. Si ella quiere comer algo, por favor alimentela. Recuerde, ¡no debe desatarla!" Le ordenó a la Sra. Mei.

"¡Sí, señor!" Al escuchar los gritos de Sakurs desde la habitación, la Sra. Mei no hacía nada más que sacudir la cabeza, y limpiaba en silencio el desorden en el piso.

Sakura no sabía cuánto tiempo había gritado. Cuando estaba cansada, se apoyaba en la cabecera de la cama, pensando cómo liberarse.

Era hora de la cena, y la Sra. Mei comenzó a alimentarla según las instrucciones que dio Sasuke. "Sra. Mei , tengo que ir al baño. No puedo contenerme más".

Después de tomar unas gachas obedientemente, Sakura miraba a la Sra. Mei lastimosamente.

* * *

**Hasta aquí el capítulo 30 espero les siga gustando karin como la odio y Sasuke sin palabras... espero sus comentarios y sus opiniones nos vemos gracias a los que siguen :)**


	31. Chapter 31

**Hola a todos vamos con el siguiente capitulo como ya saben los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen ya que son de Masashi Kishimoto y como también el libro que es de Jeonie gracias a todos.**

**A leer...**

* * *

**Capítulo 31 ****Señor presidente/ Otro peligro más**

"El señor me prohíbe desatarte". La señora Mei lamentaba que Sasuke la había atado de esa manera.

"No se preocupe. Él solo quiere encerrarme en esta habitación. ¿Qué te parece esto? Tú cierras la puerta.Y así ya no podré escaparme". La Sra. Mei avanzó hacia la puerta y cerró la puerta con llave, pensando que lo que Sakura dijo era razonable, así que finalmente desató a Sakura.

Sakura se apresuró para ir al baño tan pronto cuando la desató. Al ver eso, la señora Meise sintió aliviada. Parecía que Sakura solo quería ir al baño en lugar de huir. Minutos después, la Sra. Mei oyó el sonido del inodoro. Luego se abrió la puerta del baño.

Magdalena estaba preparando platos de comidas para Karin en la planta baja cuando veía que alguien que corría hacia la puerta. Después de una segunda mirada, ella reconoció que era Sakura, que salía corriendo de la casa con una maleta de equipaje.

¡El señor les había ordenado que mantuvieran a su mujer Sakura en la habitación! Magdalena dejó los platos en la mesa sin pensar más, luego corrió hacia la puerta lo más rápido que podía tratando de detener a Sakura. Pero en el momento en que llegó allí, Sakura había salido corriendo y cerrando la puerta de un golpe fuerte.

Sakura era demasiado rápida para ser detenida. Entonces Magdalena se apresuró a buscar a la señora Mei subiendo las escaleras de arriba. Pero descubrió que la señora Mei estaba amordazada y atada a la cabecera de la cama. Ella había estado tratando de decir algo, pero ni siquiera podía pronunciar ni una sola palabra.

Al ver eso, Magdalena corrió hacia la Sra. Mei y la desató de inmediato. Podía decir que estaban en un problema. "¡Oh Dios mío!" La Sra. Mei bajó las escaleras corriendo para llamar a Sasuke lo antes posible.

"¡Señor, lo siento mucho, la señorita se escapó con una maleta de equipaje!" La reunión estaba a punto de concluir, cuando Sasuke recibió la llamada telefónica de la Sra. Mei. Al ver que era el teléfono fijo de Fuente Perla, supo que algo inesperado había pasado.

¡Bastante seguro!

Sakura se había marchado de Fuente Perla en su motocicleta. Después encontró una estación en el parque y se paró. Luego sacó el teléfono móvil para reservar el último billete de avión al País de Konoha. También hizo una llamada a Ino.

Sakura le dijo a Ino que había estacionado la motocicleta frente a una tienda y que había dado la llave a la dependienta de la tienda, y le pidió que llevara su motocicleta a casa después de salir del trabajo.

Ino estaba totalmente confundida. Ella no tenía idea de lo que pasó y por qué Sakura le pidió que lo hiciera. Antes de que Ino dijera algo, Sakura había colgado el teléfono después de dejar las cosas claras a Ino. Cuando Ino la volvió a llamar, el teléfono de Sakura ya estaba apagado. Sakura en seguida tomo un taxi y se dirigió al aeropuerto después de colgar el teléfono.

Sasuke se dirigía al aeropuerto de inmediato en cuanto Suigetzu le dijo que Sakura había comprado un billete de avión para marcharse al País de Konoha. Pero lamentablemente llegó unos minutos tarde. Lo único que podía hacer en ese momento era ver despegar el avión.

Sasuke estaba tan enfadado que le comenzaba a doler el corazón, pensando, "Sakura, bien por ti".

El no quiso perseguirla, tenía toda la atención centrada en la notificación del móvil porque podría ver la lista de los gastos de Sakura mediante los mensajes del móvil. Si Sakura reservaba una habitación de hotel con la Tarjeta Negra, recibiría un mensaje en su móvil.

"Déjalo, la dejaré que se vaya, todos tenemos que tranquilizarnos un poco"Pensó Sasuke.

En la villa Fuente Perla. Karin se llenaba de profundo resentimiento.

Porque Sasuke le pidió a Suigetzu que empacara algunos trajes y se mudó a la compañía después de que Sakura se había ido.

Karin levantó su teléfono y llamó a su asistente Darui. "Ayúdame a rastrear a Sakura".

En no más de una hora, recibió un mensaje de Darui, que decía: "En país de Konoha, Hotel de vacaciones Venecia". Una sonrisa malvada apareció en la cara de Karin. Llamó a Darui de nuevo.

"Ayúdame con una cosa más. Ten cuidado,debes hacerlo en secreto ..."

"¡Ok! Ahora mismo voy". Darui respondió.

En el hotel de vacaciones "Venecia" del país de Konoha

Sakura había tenido un descanso completo y largo después de su llegada, por lo que decidió salir para divertirse un poco. Salió del hotel con una mochila pequeña.

Antes de que el la familia Li se quedara en quiebra, ya había planeado viajar a Konoha después de su cumpleaños de 22 años.

Pero ese plan fue suspendido después.

El país de Konoha era un hermoso país con una larga historia. Sus arces, el castillo de nieve y el castillo de Madra son los tres más famosos entre sus especialidades.

Sakura decidió dejar atrás toda la molestia de tokyo y divertirse en Konoha.

Ella se fue primero a Madra Chateau, que era una bodega muy conocida por todo el mundo y que cubría un área de miles de acres en la capital de Konoha. Sus vinos se vendían bien en todo el mundo a pesar de los altos precios.

Un guía le dijo a Sakura que no solo podía probar su vino gratis, sino que también tenía la oportunidad de ver a su Presidente, quien visitaría la bodega ese día. Se decía que era el presidente más joven y guapo del país. Sería una suerte si los visitantes pudieran encontrarse con el presidente allí.

Pero a Sakura no le importaba eso, solamente le sonrió a la guía. Estaba más interesada en probar vino que encontrarse con el presidente.

Entró en la bodega, que tenía 3 metros de profundidad con una decoración clásica y lujosa. Luces deslumbrantes brillaban sobre las botellas de vinos. El bien decorado colgante con lámparas clásicas europeas y la pared con pinturas famosas destacaban la extraordinaria bodega. Con la alfombra gruesa en el suelo, no se produciría ningún ruido de pisadas.

Sakura probó varios vinos uno por uno de una manera incondicional y compró varias botellas a increíbles precios para Ino y Lee.

De repente, la tranquila bodega se veía perturbada por un estallido de ruido que no era del todo molesto. "Se acerca el presidente". La camarera al lado de Sakura le dijo emocionada.

Sakura miró a la excitada camarera y negó con la cabeza. Ella seguía indiferente ante ese legendario y encantador y recogiendo una botella de vino caro de la estantería leía su carta de presentación, sin darse cuenta de que alguien le estaba sonriendo con interés.

Era Sasori Akasuna en su traje negro ese día. En ese momento estaba escuchando al propietario de la bodega hablando sobre el último vino. Se sorprendió al ver a Sakura. Ella llevaba un delgado abrigo de camello y estaba leyendo cuidadosamente la etiqueta de vino en su mano. A diferencia de otras mujeres que estaban emocionadas de ver a Sasori, ella no le prestó ninguna atención.

La sonrisa de Sasori se hizo más profunda, pensando, "Que mujer más interesante".

Tres horas más tarde, Sakura salió de la bodega e intentaba tomar un taxi en la puerta del castillo con siete botellas de vino en las manos.

Cuando un Lincoln negro se detuvo justo enfrente de ella. Sakura miraba al hombre que estaba sentado en ese lujoso coche por curiosidad. Cuando se bajó la ventanilla, ese hombre, que parecía ser noble y gentil por todas partes, la miraba con una cálida sonrisa.

"Este hombre parece que me conoce". Sakura se dio cuenta de que su rostro parecía vagamente familiar. Pero ella no podía recordar quién era él y dónde se habían conocido antes.

"¡Sakura, sube al auto!" Ese hombre la llamó con una voz encantadora. Entonces el chófer salió del auto, caminó hacia ella y puso sus vino en el maletero.

"Mi vino ... Ni siquiera te conozco. ¿Por qué debería subir a tu auto?" Sakura estaba totalmente confundida. Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de detener al chófer. El chófer le abrió la puerta de los asientos traseros.

"Por favor, señorita Li. Nuestro presidente la está invitando", dijo el chófer de manera respetuosa.

"¿Presidente? ¿Es el presidente del país?" Sakura se sorprendió por completo. Pero lo que más la confundió era por qué el presidente la conocía?

"Señorita Li, por favor, suba al auto rápidamente. No es conveniente que nuestro presidente se quede aquí por mucho tiempo", dijo el chófer. Sakura se subió al auto finalmente porque quería averiguar por qué el presidente la conocía.

"¿Dónde vives? Te llevaré hasta allí". Sasori la miraba con afecto. Había regresado de Tokyo por más de un mes, por lo que no se habían visto por más de un mes.

"Venecia. ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?" Mirando sus brillantes y hermosos ojos, Sakura preguntó con curiosidad.

Sasori dejó escapar una risa ahogada, que hechizó a Sakura totalmente. Ella lo comparó con Sasuke en su corazón y casi no podía decidir quién era más guapo.

"Bueno, parece que me has olvidado. Una vez te emborrachaste en el Hotel Telles en Tokyo y no querías irte con Sasuke. ¡Así que me abrazaste con fuerza!" La cara de Sakura ya estaba roja porque antes había bebido mucho vino.

Ahora sus palabras hicieron que su cara se pusiera más roja. Él era el hombre que ella abrazó ese día según Lee. ¡El presidente de un país!

"Lo siento. Bebí demasiado ese día". Sintiéndose incómoda, Sakura se disculpó con él.

Sasori miraba a la ruborizada Sakura con una gran sonrisa: "¿Has venido sola a Konoha?" ¿Sasuke realmente se sentía tranquilo de que ella viajara sola?

¿Especialmente a su país?

El auto se detuvo en el estacionamiento del Hotel Venecia. Sasori se puso las gafas de sol que había preparado. El chófer sacó el vino del maletero y lo llevó a la habitación de Sakura.

"¿No me vas a invitar para tomar algo?" Sasori se había puesto las gafas de sol.

Pero Sakura solo le dio las gracias y luego cerró la puerta del auto.

"Es demasiado tarde. Por cierto, señor presidente, se supone que debe estar muy ocupado, ¿verdad? Será mejor no molestarte". Sería incómodo que una mujer y un hombre sin ninguna relación se quedaran en una habitación. Además, si Sasuke lo supiera, definitivamente la mataría.

Esta era la primera vez que Sasori fue rechazado, especialmente por una mujer.

Su interés por Sakura se volvió más fuerte.

No dijo nada más, solo le pidió al chófer que la acompañara a la habitación.

Luego, envió varios guardaespaldas para vigilar su seguridad.

Después de pasar unos días en Konoha, recibió un mensaje de Sasuke: "Mi amor, es hora de volver a casa".

Sakura todavía estaba enojada con él. Así que ella no le devolvió el mensaje de texto y se quedó allí por dos días más. Preocupándose de que Sasuke viniera a este lugar, reservó el vuelo para el día siguiente sin tener ninguna ganas de volver.

Publicó en Twitter varias selfies tomadas en los lugares que había visitado y algunas fotos de los platos típicos que había comido, con el texto diciendo,

"Adiós, Konoha".

Para su sorpresa, Sasuke hizo un comentario en menos de 2 minutos. "Bienvenida para volver a Tokyo".

Pronto, su comentario se convirtió en el comentario más leído entre todos los comentarios. Entonces, miles de comentarios inundaron su Twitter, la mayoría de los cuales eran consultas y conjeturas sobre la relación entre Sasuke y ella.

Había algunas personas comentaron diciendo que Sasuke y Sakura estaban casados.

Pero pronto esos comentarios fueron hundidos por los nuevos comentarios ya que nadie los creían. Para la mayoría de las personas, Karin y Sasuke deberían ser una pareja.

Eso no era lo importante, lo importante era un usuario privado que tenía una verificación del País de Konoha con el nombre "Sr. Akasuna" le hizo un comentario también, "Siempre seras bienvenida".

Este apellido era raro. Al poco tiempo, los cibernautas descubrieron que era la cuenta privada de Sasori Akasuna, el presidente de Konoha.

De repente, el mensaje de Sakura fue empujado a la cúspide de la opinión pública.

Dos hombres legendarios y respetados que rara vez usaban Twitter dejaron un

comentario debajo de una publicación de una cuenta no famosa. Debido al comentario que hizo Sasori, la cuenta de Sakura estaba siendo seguida por otros miles de internautas a la vez. Sakura se sorprendió por lo que había pasado.

Sasuke y Sasori, uno de ellos le dieron la bienvenida de regreso a la ciudad de Tokyo, y el otro le dio la bienvenida a visitar al país de Konoha nuevamente. Los dos comentarios se colocaban juntos en la parte superior en la publicación de Sakura, que no eran armoniosos.

Además, algunas cuentas de marketing y cuentas de medios tomaron una captura de pantalla de su publicación y la publicaron. La cuenta de Sakura se llenaba por miles de comentarios. Sin que ella se diera cuenta, se hizo famosa en Internet.

Cuando ella dudaba en eliminar los comentarios de los dos hombres, alguien llamó a la puerta. Era el servicio de reparto de comidas. Sakura abrió la puerta para dejar entrar al camarero.

Sakura no tenía apetito en ese momento. Así que después de que el camarero se fue, ella solo bebió un poco de Sopa de pollo y dio algunos bocados a la pechuga de pollo.

Ella refrescó su Twitter y encontró que muchos cibernautas la tomaban como una zorra que se había interpuesto entre Karin y Sasuke. ¡Totalmente sin sentido!

Ella quería darse una ducha. Pero tan pronto como se levantó, se sintió mareada.

Se apoyó enseguida en la mesa para mantenerse en equilibrio. ¿Qué era lo que le pasaba? ¿Era porque ella estaba demasiado cansada recientemente?

Sakura negó con la cabeza con fuerza. Pero estaba demasiado mareada para mantenerse de pie y una extraña sensación se apoderó de ella. Sakura recordaba que tenía este sentimiento después de haber sido drogada por Keyta. La única diferencia era que su deseo era mucho más fuerte esta vez.

¡Sakura estaba acabada! Luchó por poner su teléfono en la mesa. Comenzó a perder la fuerza para mantenerse de pie. Ella debía llamar a Sasuke lo antes posible. "¡Sakura! Aguanta un poco más! ¡No te puedes desmayar ahora!" Sakura se dijo a sí misma en la mente.

Sin embargo, ella ni siquiera tenía la fuerza para sostener el teléfono. El teléfono cayó a la alfombra sin hacer ningún sonido.

En este momento, la puerta se abrió desde el exterior. Sakura vagamente vio entrar a dos hombres.

¡Maldita sea! Quería gritar pidiendo ayuda, pero no pudo pronunciar ni una sola palabra. Los dos hombres se acercaron más y más a ella. Sakura realmente se sentía caliente y estaba sudando.

Los guardaespaldas que estaban afuera sintieron algo inusual al ver a los dos hombres abrir la puerta y entrar. "Señor Presidente, la señorita Li podría estar en peligro. Dos hombres abrieron la puerta y entraron".

Un guardaespaldas marcó el número privado del presidente y lo dijo en voz baja.

Sasori, que estaba refrescando a Twitter, dejó el iPad, "¡Entren y mantengala a ella a salvo sea como sea!" ¿Quién demonios se atrevió a hacerle daño en Konoha?

La sonrisa en su rostro desapareció. Se puso rápidamente el abrigo y se dirigió al hotel.

En el camino al hotel, recibió de nuevo el teléfono del guardaespaldas. "Señor presidente, parece que la señorita Li está drogada. ¡Se ve muy mal ahora!"

Sasori le pidió al chófer que acelerara. Mientras tanto, llamó al médico privado de la familia Akasuna y le pidió que fuera al hotel de inmediato.

Cuando Sasori llegó al hotel, sus dos guardaespaldas habían detenido a los dos hombres desgraciados. Sakura estaba sufriendo de dolor dando vueltas en la cama, con el cabello despeinado y la ropa desordenada.

"Llevenselo y saquenle todo lo que sepan". La prisión del país de Konoha estaba equipada con terribles dispositivos de tortura. Debía haber una manera de obligarlos a decir la verdad.

Sólo Sasori y Sakura se quedaron en la habitación. La jovencita se sentía incómoda y gemía en la cama. Tan pronto como Sasori se acercó, Sakura le agarró de la muñeca.

"Me siento incómoda, quiero…", murmuraba ella. ¿Qué quería ella? Ella no tenía idea. En este momento, ella solamente se sentía extremadamente incómoda.

Mirando a su muñeca que estaba agarrada por Sakura, Sasori podía decir que estaba sufriendo mucho dolor. El sudor corría por su rostro, lo que parecía antinatural.

Sakura luchaba por sentarse y abrazaba a Sasori con fuerza. Con los puños apretados, Sasori quiso tener a esta mujer.

Nació en una familia adinerada. En los últimos años, tuvo innumerables novias.

Pero todas salieron con él por su dinero y poder, lo que lo hizo sentir repugnante.

Sin embargo, un día, conoció a Sakura. Su corazón latía con fuerza. "Ese podría ser el poder del amor". Sasori pensaba para sí mismo en aquel entonces.

Se inclinó para besarla. ¡Qué dulce!

* * *

**Hasta aquí el capítulo 31 espero les siga gustando que pasará con sakura y sasori. espero sus comentarios y sus opiniones nos vemos gracias a los que siguen :)**


	32. Chapter 32

**Hola a todos vamos con el siguiente capitulo como ya saben los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen ya que son de Masashi Kishimoto y como también el libro que es de Jeonie gracias a todos.**

**A leer...**

* * *

**Capítulo 32 Droga ****N7d9/La mataste**

"Toc Toc Toc" El golpe continuo en la puerta lo que apartó a Sasori de su pensamiento errante. Siempre calmado y tranquilo, esta vez entró en pánico. Dejando ir a la mujer en sus brazos y se dirigió a abrir la puerta.

Era la doctora privada de la familia, Naomi, una mujer de 40 años con una gran experiencia médica.

Al ver a Sakura en la cama, supo de inmediato que Sakura había sido drogada, pero no era una droga común.

Naomi insertó una aguja en las venas de Sakura y extrajo un poco de sangre para analizarla.

Dos minutos después, Naomi explicó: "Ella está infectada con la droga N7d9 que es muy común en el mercado negro. El antídoto para este veneno es el sexo, o puede morir". Eso significa que debe hacerlo... O de lo contrario, morirá.

Sasori agitó la mano y dejó que Naomi se fuera. Cuando Sakura estaba dando vueltas, él se quedaba junto a la cama y la observaba con sentimientos encontrados.

Su ropa casi se la arrancó sola, mientras que Sasori nunca había estado tan indeciso. Cogió un cigarrillo provisto por el hotel en la mesa y dio una calada.

Sin experiencia de fumar, comenzó a toser violentamente.

Sasori fumó cinco cigarro y todavía no había tomado una decisión. La mayor parte de la ropa de Sakura había sido destrozada por ella misma.

Después de haberla metido dentro de la manta, sacó su teléfono celular de su bolsillo y marcó un número.

"Ella está en problemas. ¡Date prisa o será mía!"

En la oficina, Sasuke colgó el teléfono con una mirada sombría. Sin tiempo para estar celoso, le pidió a Suigetzu que iniciara su jet privado.

Karin vino a la compañía para detener a Sasuke. Ella notó la mirada aterradora de Sasuke y preguntó: "¿Qué pasa, Sasuke?"

"Vuelve a casa primero", dijo con frialdad y salió de la oficina a toda prisa.

En menos de dos horas, el jet privado aterrizó en la planta alta del Hotel Venecia. Atontado al ver a Sasuke que bajaba del avión, abrieron la puerta del hotel a toda prisa.

"Disculpe, señor, ¿puedo preguntar quién...?" Antes de que la anfitriona hubiera terminado, Sasuke caminó hacia el ascensor junto con Suigetzu.

Suigetzu pensaba que Sakura debía estar en algún tipo de problema, de lo contrario, Sasuke no estaría tan ansioso y molesto por venir en un jet privado.

Suigetzu presionó rápidamente el botón del elevador, dejando que Sasuke entrará, mientras que él lo esperaba abajo. En lugares como hoteles, su jefe lo llamaría si era necesario.

Sasuke tardó dos horas y un minuto en ir desde tokyo a la habitación del hotel, mientras que Sasori había estado luchando con su sensibilidad durante dos horas y un minuto.

"Está drogada, se trata de una droga llamada N7d9 del mercado negro. La próxima vez, si no la cuidas adecuadamente, no me importa casarme con ella", dijo Sasori con una sonrisa, mientras que Sasuke tenía una fuerte intención de golpearle la cabeza. "No voy a dejar que ella tenga la oportunidad de casarse de nuevo".

Los dos rivales en amor se enfrentaban entre sí con celos. Estos dos hombres extraordinarios se encontraban en el pináculo del poder. ¡Sería un caos si tuvieran que hacer un duelo!

Cuando Sasuke vio a la despeinada Sakura, se dio la vuelta queriendo dar una paliza a Sasori. Sin embargo, Sasori había salido de la habitación cerrando la puerta.

Sakura estaba sufriendo en cada segundo, estaba dando vuelta de un lado a otro.

¿Por qué estaba sufriendo y por qué nadie vino a rescatarla? Escuchaba débilmente a alguien hablar. ¡Sálvame, me estoy muriendo!

Sasuke miraba a Sakura sufriendo en la cama, en seguida sacó su teléfono celular y llamó al "Tiburón". "¿Qué tipo de droga es N7d9?"

El "Tiburón", sorprendido, le explicó que era una nueva drogsa que solo se podía encontrar en el mercado negro. ¿Por qué Sasuke preguntó sobre eso de repente?

Sin embargo, a pesar de su curiosidad, no se atrevió a preguntarle a Sasuke el porqué.

Después de colgar el teléfono, Sasuke no dudó en liberarla del dolor.

"¡Sasuke, ayuda! Me siento muy mal". Al oír a la mujer susurrar su nombre en la inconsciencia, Sasuke sonrió.

...Al mediodía del día siguiente, Sakura trataba de abrir los ojos cuando el sol ya estaba en lo alto. No tenía idea de qué hora era.

El cuerpo le dolía cuando hizo un ligero movimiento.

Alcanzó su teléfono celular, pero tocó un cuerpo cálido en su lugar.

Sakura de repente abrió los ojos y descubrió que Sasuke la estaba mirando con su brazo derecho apoyando su cabeza.

¿No estaba en Konoha? ¿Estaba soñando? Cerró los ojos y los abrió de nuevo.

Sasuke todavía la estaba mirando. ¿De verdad estaba soñando?"No tienes que volver a cerrar los ojos. Soy yo, tu esposo". Era raro que Sasuke todavía estuviera acostado en la cama por la tarde.

"¿No estoy en Konoha?" Preguntó Sakura con grandes ojos inquisitivos. ¿Por qué apareció de repente en este lugar?

"¿Puedes levantarte?" La respuesta irrelevante la hizo aún más confundida.

Sakura trataba de sentarse pero sus brazos no respondían apenas tenía fuerza. Por lo que se recostó de nuevo.

"¿Estoy enferma?" Era la única posibilidad.

"Sí, estás enferma. Pero te he curado".

"Oh, ¿cuándo se convirtió el jefe Uchiha en médico?" Sakura miró al hombre que la había estado observando.

"¿Y encima? Que sepas que yo te curé, deberías de agradecerme en vez de criticarme". Sasuke le devolvió la mirada, sus ojos brillaban de descontento y rabia.

Ella sonrió torpemente. "Bueno... Déjame que piense un poco". Regresó al hotel anoche, cenó y estaba lista para irse a dormir. No. Fue justo después de la cena que se empezó a sentir mal. "¿Qué es lo que me pasó anoche?"

"Fuiste drogada" Sasuke respondió a ella suavemente.

¿Drogada? Sí, ella recordaba la extraña sensación cuando Keyta la drogó la última vez. ¡Pero esta vez fue más potente!

No podían ser Keyta y Misaki. Podría ser ... ¡Miraba al hombre que estaba encima de ella y su intuición le dijo que debía ser Karin!

"¿Quién me hizo esto? ¿Es Karin?" Ella apartó a Sasuke y se cubrió con la manta.

"Sakura, no pienses mal de Karin. Si Simplemente no puedes superar el pasado,¡ no eches la culpa a alguien que no tiene nada que ver con esto!" Sasuke se sentía muy impotente, parecía que a su pequeña mujer realmente le disgustada Karin.

"Escúchame bien, la muerte de "Traviesa", echarme la culpa por robar la fórmula en el laboratorio y drogarme anoche, estoy segura de que todo esto lo ha estado planeando tu ex novia" Afirmó Sakura, pensando que Misaki no era tan inteligente, solo sabía saltarse a ella en persona en lugar de jugar sucio. ¡Era imposible que Misaki tuviera ese cerebro!

Sasuke pensaba que Sakura estaba exagerando así que no continuó con el tema y se fue directamente al baño para ducharse.

Sakura estaba un poco enojada con Sasuke, pensando, "Bien, si no quieres que hable de eso, paso de hablar también."

Después de la ducha, Sasuke salió del baño envuelto en toallas de baño, pero ya no había nadie en la cama. Entonces, Sakura había desaparecido...

Sasuke miró alrededor de la habitación. Las cosas de Sakura tampoco estaban.

¡Parecía que ella se escapó otra vez!

¡Por el amor de Dios!

Antes de regresar, Sasuke recibió un mensaje de texto de Sasori. El contenido del mensaje era un nombre: "Misaki Harada". Comprendió lo que Sasori quería decir.

Apagó su teléfono después de enviar un mensaje de texto, "¡Gracias!"

En ese caso, no tendría que esperar que Sakura se vengara de ellos ella misma. En su lugar, Sasuke podría destruirlos ahora mismo. Así que Sasuke solo hizo varias llamadas telefónicas y presionó el ratón unas cuantas veces.

A la tarde siguiente, la familia Harada se declaró en bancarrota. La Compañía del padre de Misaki anunció que había sido adquirida por el Grupo SU. Yagami Keyta y Yagami Ryoga también renunciaron al puesto.

Este incidente desató una gran ola en el País y la gente ni siquiera sabía por qué les sucedió de repente.

Agotada, Sakura finalmente logró llegar al aeropuerto, pero perdió el vuelo y sólo podía reservar otro vuelo.

Ya eran las 9 de la noche cuando Sakura llegó a la ciudad y estaba pensando a dónde ir esta noche.

¿Fuente Perla? La mujer estaba allí, así que estaba decidida a regresar a Villa Circo y volvería a Fuente Perla después de que la mujer se fuera.

Después de tomar la decisión, encontró un restaurante para llenar su estómago y luego tomó un taxi hacia Villa Circo.

Sasuke regresó a Fuente Perla, pero no encontró a Sakura allí. Sakura no contestó su teléfono, así que regresó a la compañía.

Sakura pasó dos días en Villa Circo y luego decidió buscar otro trabajo.

Pero, ¿qué podía hacer? ¿Tal vez un trabajo en una empresa de entretenimiento? Sería estúpida si buscara otro trabajo no relacionado con su carrera en la universidad.

Sakura tomó una decisión y se dirigió a una compañía de entretenimiento llamada JH que había buscado por Internet.

Sin embargo, cuando Sakura veía la ropa que llevaba, pensaba que sería mejor ir primero a Fuente Perla.

Debido al viaje a Konoha solo se había llevado algo de ropa informal. El Maserati todavía estaba estacionado en el garaje. Sasuke tenía la intención de comprar varios nuevos más, por lo que no lo estaba usando. Justo ahora Sakura podía usar el auto. Sakura regresó a Fuente Perla en el Maserati.

En este momento, el tiempo se estaba poniendo cada vez más fresco, Sakura llevaba una camiseta blanca y una chaqueta de camello.

Cuando llegó a Fuente Perla, no vio a nadie allí y los sirvientes también estaban fuera de servicio. Sakura podía volver a su habitación y empacar un par de trajes.

Cuando salió, Karin con una ropa de hogar estaba perezosamente en la entrada de su habitación y la miraba.

Sakura pasó junto a ella como si no la hubiera visto. Si pudiera encontrar la prueba de que Karin la había drogado en la ciudad de konoha, la dejaría que durmiera con diez hombres.

Cuando Karin vio a Sakura bajar las escaleras con una bolsa en la mano sin decir nada, se sentía un poco incómoda y le dijo con frialdad.

"Oye. ¿No me vas a saludar? ¿Soy invisible o qué?"

"Sí, lo eres." Sin mirarla, Sakura respondió mientras avanzaba.

"¡Sakura! ¡Detente!" Al ver que Sakura todavía la ignoraba, Karin dio unos pasos adelante y agarró su muñeca para detenerla.

"¡Suéltame! ¡Me pones enferma!" Sakura se quedaba mirando a Karin, le quitó la mano y se palmeó sus propias mangas con disgusto.

"Ya que te has ido, ¿por qué has vuelto de nuevo?" Karin miraba con desdén a la mujer que tenía delante y continuó, "¿Qué pasa? ¿Has olvidado algo?"

Sakura miraba a la mujer. "Karin, eres una zorra astuta. ¿Crees que no sé nada de lo que me hiciste cuando estaba en Konoha? Voy a encontrar pruebas y mostrarlas a mi marido. ¡Ya verás lo que haré contigo!"

Karin se estaba poniendo un poco nerviosa "¿Qué mierda estás diciendo? Sakura, no sabía que puedes usar tu boca para decir mentiras".

"¿Mentiras? Tú sabes lo que has hecho, no hace falta que te lo recuerde" Al terminar, Ella bajó las escaleras.

"¡Sakura, no te vayas, aclárate!" Karin se adelantó para agarrar a Sakura de los brazos, Sakura usó todas sus fuerzas para liberarse de ella. Pero no lo consiguió,

"¡Suéltame!" Sakura tiró la ropa que tenía en la otra mano al suelo y usaba esa mano para tirar de Karin.

Karin no estaba dispuesta a soltarla, por lo que entraron en una pelea. Justo en ese momento, Sakura dio un paso atrás y sin querer se cayó al suelo.

Sakura no estaba nada preparada y cayó por las escaleras, Karin al ver caerse a Sakura desde las escaleras se quedo asustada.

Ella no lo hizo de adrede, estaba deseando que no le pasara nada, Karin bajó las escaleras asustada. Vio a Sakura dando vueltas en el suelo, como si le doliera el estomago.

Justo en este momento, le dio el susto de muerte a Karin, entre las piernas de Sakura comenzó a salir sangre. Ella se agachó al suelo de lo asustada que estaba. Solo había una posibilidad, era que Sakura estaba embarazada...

Después de varios minutos, ella por fin reaccionó, sacó el móvil del bolsillo y llamó a su asistente Darui con las manos temblorosas. "Da... Darui, ¡rápido!

¡Ven corriendo a Fuente Perla! ¡Rápido!" Karin estaba muy alterada, Darui al escuchar las palabras de Karin supo que había ocurrido algo grave, tomo el Auto enseguida para ir a Fuente Perla.

Karin se quedaba mirando a Sakura en el suelo sangrando, finalmente Sakura se quedaba inmóvil en el suelo. Karin tampoco sabía lo que podía hacer, se sentó en las escaleras mirando a Sakuraa tirada en el suelo.

Parecía que había pasado mucho tiempo, el timbre de la villa sonó finalmente.

Con el espíritu perdido, Karin se levantó para abrir la puerta de la villa.

Era Darui quien estaba en la puerta, Karin al ver que era Darui dijo rápidamente, "¡Corre! ¡Ayuda!" En este momento no le importaba nada en absoluto, agarró las manos de Darui y la llevó hacia el salón.

Darui al ver a Sakura inmóvil tirada en el suelo se dio un susto de muerte, "¿La..la has matado?"

Karin respondió."No. No hice nada". Karin estaba agitando la cabeza para negarlo, luego se acercó a Sakura cuidadosamente para comprobar si todavía tenía respiración. "¡No está muerta! ¡Todavía tiene respiración!" Karin le dijo dando un suspiro.

"¡Rápido! Al hospital, ¡Rápido!" Darui abrazando a Sakura entre los brazos salió de la villa. "Arregla todo este desastre, si no, la gente se dará cuenta. Yo me encargaré de ella, tú solo quédate en casa y no te vayas a ningún lado". Darui le estaba diciendo a Karin para que limpiara las manchas de sangre que había en el suelo.

Menos mal que las escaleras no eran lo suficientemente altas como para matarla.

Karin corrió para tomar algo para limpiar el suelo. Tras limpiar el suelo y dejar todas las cosas en su sitio, ella se tranquilizó mucho.

Después se fue al segundo piso y vio de un vistazo el equipaje de Sakura tirado en el suelo. Rápidamente lo recogió y lo volvió a poner en el cuarto de Sakura.

Todo estaba ya en su sitio, la casa estaba como si Sakura no hubiera vuelto.

Karin dio un suspiro y al fin estaba ya tranquila.

Tras poner a Sakura en el maletero, Darui condujo el auto hasta el hospital.

Justo cuando se marchó, Magdalena acababa de regresar a la villa de la compra.

Al ver el auto de Darui irse, se sentía confundida.

Ella parecía que había visto a un hombre llevar a una mujer al auto.

Pero, no pensó más y entró a la casa.

En el hospital.

La luz de la sala de urgencia se encendió, varias enfermeras y médicos habían llevado a Sakura a la sala de urgencia. Darui preguntó a uno de ellos, "Doctor, ¿le pasa algo grave?"

* * *

**Hasta aquí el capítulo 32 espero les siga gustando pobre Sakura :( espero sus comentarios ****nos vemos gracias a los que siguen :)**


	33. Chapter 33

**Hola a todos vamos con el siguiente capitulo como ya saben los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen ya que son de Masashi Kishimoto y como también el libro que es de Jeonie gracias a todos.**

**A leer...**

* * *

**Capítulo 33 ****Cirugía de aborto/Que Dios le traiga ****felicidad.**

"¿Qué tipo de novio eres? Tu novia está embarazada, ¿por qué no la cuidaste bien? La madre está bien, pero no pudimos salvar al bebé". El médico se quitó la máscara y miraba al hombre que estaba delante.

Ya era suficiente que la madre estuviera bien. "Doctor, me gustaría pedirle un favor". Darui sacó el cheque preparado de su bolsillo y se le entregó al médico.

Luego se fueron a la oficina.

Justo después de la reunión, sonó el celular de Sasuke. Pero era un número desconocido. Frunció el ceño y se puso al teléfono sin decir nada.

"Hola, este es el Hospital General. ¿Es usted familiar de Sakura Li?" Al enterarse de que era una llamada del hospital, Sasuke se levantó de su silla con nerviosismo.

"¿Qué le pasó a ella?"

"La paciente ha terminado una cirugía de aborto. ¡Esto es para notificar a los miembros de la familia que se encarguen de los procedimientos!"

¿Cirugía de aborto?! Sasuke estaba estupefacto sin decir nada.

"Oiga, ¿está ahí?", Preguntó la enfermera al otro lado del teléfono con una voz más alta.

"Perdón, ¿qué cirugía ha tenido ella?" Sasuke pensaba que había oído mal porque estaba demasiado cansado.

"Cirugía de aborto. ¿Cómo puede no saberlo como su familiar?" La enfermera miraba al teléfono colgado por Sasuke con asombro al decirlo.

Sakura tuvo un largo sueño en el que ella y Sasuke llevaron a sus hijos a visitar a su padre, a su madre y a su abuela, y ellos cantaron y bailaron alegremente en la villa de la familia. Era un momento muy dulce.

De repente apareció una bruja y se llevó a su bebé, "¡Mi bebé! ¡Mi bebé! ¡No te vayas!"

Sakura se despertó de su sueño y se incorporó bruscamente en la cama.

Junto a su cama, Sasuke la miraba con severidad y Karin la miraba con expresión de tristeza.

"¿Qué me pasa?" Parecía que estaba en el hospital. ¡Oh! Sí, Karin la empujó desde las escaleras...

"¿Qué te pasa?" Mirando melancólicamente el rostro pálido de Sakura, Sasuke nunca había estado tan desconsolado. "¡Sakura, bien hecho!" Sasuke apretó los dientes y dijo irónicamente.

Sakura se quedaba perpleja al observar la mirada asesina de Sasuke. Al observar la expresión inocente de Sakura, Sasuke apenas podía controlarse y aferró el cuello blanco de Sakura con sus grandes manos.

"¡Sasuke, estás loco!" Sakura se sobresaltó. ¿Por qué Sasuke quería estrangularla?

"¿Estoy loco? ¡Sakura no esperaba que fueras tan cruel!" Los ojos de Sasuke se pusieron rojos, llenos de odio. Pensando en su hijo, apretó su mano con fuerza.

Sasuke pensaba que Sakura, estaba bajo protección de su padre, no era nada calculadora y que era una persona sencilla. Era una persona tan mona, tan encantadora y tan alegre. Pero, acababa de matar a "Traviesa", también acababa de destruir el laboratorio y hoy incluso mató a su propio hijo.

Resultaba que también podía juzgar mal a una persona. Agarrada por la garganta de ella, Sakura no podía respirar y su cara se ponía roja.

Pateando sus piernas violentamente, Sakura quería pedir ayuda pero no podía hacer ningún ruido. ¿Por qué Sasuke quería matarla?

Karin los miraba fríamente con una sonrisa complaciente. "Sakura ¿no estabas tan contenta contigo misma? ¡Eres carne muerta hoy! Jajaja."

Sasuke soltó a Sakura antes de que sintiera que se iba a desmayar.

"¿Qué he hecho para que quieras matarme?" Sakura hizo una voz débil.

"Sakura no importa lo enfadada que estés, no puedes abortar secretamente a tu hijo en tu vientre. ¡El es inocente! Pobre criatura pequeña, asesinada por su propia madre antes de que nazca en este mundo". Karin habló primero.

Sasuke, cuyos ojos estaban aún más rojos, miraba furiosamente a la mujer aturdida en la cama.

"Karin ¿de qué diablos estás hablando?" Sakura esta vez estaba muy enfadada.

¿Niño en su vientre? ¿Ella tuvo un bebé? ¿Y ella lo mató?

Ella sabía que debía estar embarazada y que Karin la empujó por las escaleras,lo que causó la muerte del niño. Sakura sentía que su cabeza iba a explotar. Estaba embarazada, y perdió al bebé...

"¡Era ella! Me empujó por las escaleras..." Sakura señaló con el dedo índice a la culpable.

"Ya basta. ¡Todavía quieres culpar a alguien más por este tipo de cosas! ¿Dónde está tu conciencia?" Sasuke estalló en rabia. Karin se sorprendió. Ella nunca había visto a Sasuke tan furioso.

¡Sasuke era como un león, un león furioso, que nadie se atrevía a dar medio paso más cerca! Pero se sentía aliviada al saber que Sasuke no la creía a Sakura en absoluto.

"Sasuke, no fui yo, ¡realmente no fui yo!" Sakura se desmayó por el agravio.

Luego, unos pocos médicos entraron e hicieron una serie de reconocimientos médicos sobre ella. "La paciente acaba de pasar por la cirugía. No la hagan sentir tan agitada. Sería extremadamente dañino para ella". El médico que acababa de hacer la cirugía dijo con una voz débil.

Cuando los médicos y las enfermeras abandonaron la sala, Sasuke salió sin mirar a la mujer que estaba en la cama.

Desde ese día, no había vuelto al hospital.

Sakura había estado conmocionada durante los cuatro días en el hospital. Aunque los médicos y la señora Mei habían tratado de persuadirla a ella.

"Déjame salir del hospital ahora mismo" ¿Por qué perdió a su hijo y esa perra no recibió ningún castigo? ¡Quería vengarse por su hijo!

"Está bien, vámonos. Acabo de preguntarle al médico. Estarías bien si te cuidaran bien en casa. Vamos". El corazón de la señora Mei dolía al mirar a la demacrada Sakura. ¡Ay! ¡Esto es realmente pecaminoso!

Cuando fue dada de alta del hospital, Suigetzu fue a recogerla. Ella miraba fijamente al Maybach.

¿Estaría Sasuke en el asiento trasero? De hecho, ella todavía estaba decepcionada.

Debido a un aborto involuntario, tuvo que quedarse en la cama algunos días después de haber regresado a Fuente Perla.

Sasuke no se presentó. A medida que el clima se estaba volviendo fresco, Sakura pasó sus días sentada en el balcón con su pijama de manga larga, mirando a lo lejos atónitamente.

Comía y se acostaba como de costumbre, comportándose con calma y con demasiada calma, lo que, sin embargo, era bastante preocupante a los ojos de los demás.

"Sakura, también he pasado por esto. El niño se ha ido por cualquier razón. No te lo tomes tan en serio. Mantente saludable y pronto tendrás tu segundo bebé". La señora Mei acaricía suavemente el hombro de Sakura. Ella no sabía cómo Sakura perdió a su hijo, por lo que no hizo más comentarios.

La señora Mei no podía soportar ver que Sakura vivía como una muerta andante.

Un mes después, Sakura se recuperó completamente y pudo salir.

Durante la cena, se cambió de ropa y bajó las escaleras. Sasuke y Karin habían estado esperando en la mesa del comedor.

Al ver a Sakura bajar las escaleras, Sasuke comenzó a comer sin mirarla de nuevo.

Además, Sasuke le dio comida a Karin de vez en cuando. Sakura sin embargo, parecía ser una extraña en esta casa...

Al ver que su enemiga se deleitaba en el lado opuesto, Sakura perdió completamente el apetito.

Dejó de comer las gachas de avena después de haber comido un poco y subió las escaleras.

Desde que bajó a las escaleras hasta que subió otra vez, nadie había prestado atención a ella.

Secándose las lágrimas en silencio, Sakura hizo una llamada a Ino. Había perdido muchas llamadas de Ino este mes, porque no estaba de humor.

"Gracias a Dios, Sakura ¡por fin me llamas! ¿Qué has estado haciendo últimamente?" Ino estaba caminando por inspección en el centro comercial.

Al ver la llamada de Sakura, ella se escondió para contestarla.

"Ino, vamos a quedar en la cafetería Old Tree mañana". Dijo Sakura con una voz desanimada, no tan vigorosa como antes. Ino percibió rápidamente que Sakura no estaba bien y respondió, "Bueno, tendremos un día libre mañana. Vamos a vernos por la mañana".

Tras colgar el teléfono, Sakura entró al baño después de quitarse la ropa. Abrió la ducha para sumergirse en la ducha.

Los episodios pasados seguían poniendo en su mente. Yagami Keyta , Misaki Harada, Karin Uzumaki y ... su pobre hijo.

Su llanto se ocultó por el ruido de la ducha. Después de mucho tiempo, se secó los ojos antes de salir del baño.

Sasuke miró a la puerta del baño con ojos meditabundos, pero apartó la mirada al siguiente momento.

Sakura no esperaba que Sasuke entrara solo para echarle un vistazo. ¿Ya no era ella quien estaba en su corazón?

Al estar distraída, caminó hacia el tocador y comenzó a soplar su cabello en el asiento con un secador. Se fue a dormir después de secar el cabello, sin darse cuenta de que Sasuke se había ido.

A la mañana siguiente, Sakura se levantó muy temprano. Cuando bajó las escaleras Sasuke ya estaba sentado junto a la mesa, mientras que la Sra. Mei estaba sirviendo el desayuno.

¿Pasó la noche en casa? ¿Dónde? ¿Con Karin? ¿O en otra habitación?

Sakura se sentó lejos de Sasuke y empezó a desayunar en silencio.

Karin se había recuperado de su lesión. Ella bajó las escaleras después de vestirse.

Ella llevaba un traje de lavanda con un abrigo largo negro y un par de tacones negros.

Aparentemente se veía muy noble y elegante. Sin embargo, eso solo era la apariencia. Nadie sabía lo calculadora que era esta mujer. Había arruinado el amor entre Sakura y Sasuke, también incluso mató a nuestro hijo.

"Sasuke ¿estás listo para la conferencia de prensa de hoy?" También ignorando la presencia de Sakura, Karin se sentó junto al hombre.

"Sí, estoy listo. Date prisa para desayunar, o tendrás hambre más tarde". Lo que Sasuke dijo hizo que Karin se sintiera como si todavía estuvieran juntos como antes. De un humor alegre, comenzó a comer el pan en su plato.

Al ver lo que sucedía, Sakura perdió el apetito y apenas había desayunado.

Después de limpiar la boca, ella tomó su bolsa de su lado y caminó hacia afuera.

"Sakura, ¿vas a salir hoy?" En ese momento, solo la señora Mei se preocupaba por ella. Con los ojos volviéndose ligeramente rojos, Sakura asintió con la cabeza a la Sra. Mei. "No volveré a almorzar hoy". Dijo ella con voz suave, antes de salir de la villa.

Ella solo podía caminar, porque su motocicleta la tenía Ino todavía.

Se puso el auricular y reprodujo una canción con su teléfono móvil. La triste melodía abrumó todo el caos.

Caminaba lentamente por la carretera principal de Fuente Perla.

Al escuchar las bocinas de un auto detrás, ella miró hacia atrás inconscientemente. Era el Maybach conducido por Sasuke. Estaba hablando alegremente con Karin en el asiento del pasajero.

Sakura volvió la cabeza y trató de alejarse. Luego Sasuke alejó el auto, como si ella fuera solo una extraña para él.

Mirando el auto que se estaba alejando poco a poco. Sakura se calmó un rato y caminó lentamente hacia adelante.

Aproximadamente media hora después, Sakura finalmente vio la puerta principal de Fuente Perla. Los autos que iban y venían la hacían sentir que estaba en unsueño.

A lo largo de un mes de aislamiento en la villa, se aisló del resto del mundo, sin consultar a Twitter o Whatsapp. Todo lo que hizo fue sentarse en el balcón mirando fijamente y leer libros a veces.

"Sakura ¿Podrás volver a estar como antes?" Se preguntó a sí misma.

Antes de ir a la cafetería Old Tree, ella fue al cementerio. Visitó las tumbas de su abuela y de su madre.

"Abuela, perdóname por no haberte visitado estos días, porque había estado ocupada". Ella colocó crisantemos blancos frente a la tumba. Mirando el retrato de su abuela sonriente, no pudo evitar llorar.

Tantas cosas habían pasado recientemente que todavía estaba en un torbellino.

Luego fue a visitar la tumba de su madre y colocó los claveles de colores brillantes frente a la tumba. "Madre, estoy aquí para visitarte. ¿Lo sabes? ... Yo también casi sería mamá, pero ... mi pobre hijo no tuvo suerte de verme y esa mujer lo mató ...¿La abuela y tú pueden pedirle a Dios para que me traiga felicidad?

Los claveles se mecían con la brisa para desprender una ligera fragancia ...

Cuando salió del cementerio, el taxi que tomó seguía allí esperándola.

Enseguida se fue a la cafetería Old Café, Cuando llegó allí, Ino ya la estaba esperando en una esquina junto a una ventana.

"Sakura ¿qué te ha pasado? ¿Por qué estás tan delgada?" Ino miraba a la sonriente Sakura con inquietud. Ella cambió mucho después de un mes de separación.

Bebiendo el café en silencio, Sakura no sabía cómo explicárselo. "Ino, mi ...hijo se ha ido"

Con los ojos bien abiertos, Ino se sorprendió por lo que dijo. ¿Qué dijo ella? ¡Su Hijo! Se había ido. "¿Qué pasa?" Ino agarró la mano de Sakura con fuerza.

Entonces Sakura le contó a Ino todo lo que sucedió en detalle después de que Karin viniera aquí.

Ino sostenía su mano en pena. "Lo que ocurrió en Konoha, ¿de verdad era Karin detrás de todo esto? Según lo que he oído, SU group había adquirido la empresa de tu padre al día siguiente después de que volvió de Konoha. Yagami Keyta y su padre han dimitido. Además la compañía de Misaki se quedó en quiebra en seguida. Estoy segura de que todo esto lo hizo tu esposo".

"Tal vez él pensaba que fue Misaki quien me hizo eso esa noche. Pero por lo que sé de ella, ella no haría nada tan insidioso, y si fuera ella, debía de ostentarlo ante mí".

Ino sentía pena por Sakura y maldecia a Sasuke desde sus profundidades.

"¡Aunque tu esposo es todopoderoso en los negocios, es realmente un idiota cuando se trata de amor!"

Sakura revolvió el café sin azúcar, que estaba más amargo que antes.

"¡Sakura , mira!" Ino señalaba la gran pantalla de un edificio al otro lado de la calle.

* * *

**Hasta aquí el capítulo 33 espero les siga gustando pobre Sakura :( y Sasuke es un tonto por no creer en sakura, chicas quiero decirles que desde aquí empezarán a odiar a Sasuke espero sus comentarios nos vemos gracias a los que siguen :)**


	34. Chapter 34

**Hola a todos vamos con el siguiente capitulo como ya saben los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen ya que son de Masashi Kishimoto y como también el libro que es de Jeonie gracias a todos.**

**A leer...**

* * *

**Capítulo 34 Naruto/**** ¿Estás Loca? **

En la enorme pantalla Del Grupo SU.

Sasuke, con un traje formal, estaba junto a Karin, quien sostenía su brazo y sonreía como una flor.

La sala de prensa estaba repleta de reporteros. Aunque era la conferencia de prensa para la publicación de la máscara facial del Grupo SU, los reporteros estaban más interesados en el reciente chisme entre Sasuke y Karin.

"Sr. Uchiha, señorita Uzumaki, ¿tienen alguna buena noticia para compartir?"

"Sr. Uchiha, ¿cuándo anunciará la buena noticia?"

"Señorita Uzumaki, he escuchado que estaba lesionada y ha estado descansando en la villa del Sr. Uchiha. ¿Es cierto?"

"Señorita Uzumaki, se dice que tiene la intención de enfocar su futura carrera en esta ciudad. ¿Hace esto por el Sr. Uchiha?"

Sasuke, como de costumbre, sin ninguna emoción, miraba a los reporteros haciendo preguntas frente a él. A su lado, Karin no respondió tampoco, pero su dulce sonrisa dejó al público suficiente espacio para imaginar.

"Disculpe. Otro portavoz del Grupo SU, Naruto está aquí. Presten más atención a los anuncios de la máscara facial del grupo. ¡Gracias!" El asistente Suigetzu subió al escenario y presentó a un hombre joven internacionalmente popular: Naruto Haruno

Apareció Naruto Haruno ante todos, vestido de un elegante traje de ocio y zapatos deportivos blancos.

Su típica sonrisa maliciosa y sus atractivos ojos amorosos eran poderosas armas para encantar a las mujeres.

Cuando Naruto apareció, las jóvenes de la calle comenzaron a gritar.

"¡No puedo creer que Naruto haya venido hasta aquí!"

"Naruto sigue siendo tan guapo, tan alegre. ¡Oh, oh! ¡Estoy muy enamorada!"

El operador de cámara dio un plano corto de Sasuke y de Naruto cuando se estrechaban la mano. Los dos hombres - uno alegre y guapo mientras que el otro arrogante y frío. Los reporteros seguían haciendo clic en el obturador, y los que miraban la pantalla estaban casi deslumbrados por el flash.

"¡Sakura, Naruto se parece mucho a ti cuando sonríe!" Ino dijo con sorpresa, pero, se dio cuenta de una cosa, "Sai Haruno, Naruto Haruno, ¿hay alguna relación entre ellos?" Ella dio la pregunta gentilmente.

Sakura observaba a todos en la pantalla, sobre todo miraba atentamente a Naruto cuando escuchaba la pregunta de Ino. Ella solo vio a Sai Haruno una vez y no estaba segura todavía.

"No estoy segura, tal vez tengas razón. ¿Naruto Haruno no se queda a menudo en Konoha?" Sin pensarlo mucho, Sakura terminó el café de su taza. ¿Sería una pura coincidencia?

"Hm, ¿a dónde vamos esta tarde? ¡Iré contigo!" Ino puso a ese hombre en el fondo de su mente, ya que lo más importante que debía hacer ahora era pasar tiempo con su mejor amiga.

Sakura pensó por un momento. "¿Te gustaría ir al cine por la tarde? Luego podemos ir al KTV para cantar y beber con Lee por la noche, ¿qué te parece?" Nunca era demasiado tarde para vengarse. Lo más importante para Sakura ahora era esforzarse por volver a su estado de ánimo de antes.

"¿Como te sientes?" Ino se preocupaba por ella, ya que Sakura acababa de perder a un bebé, entonces no podía beber.

"¡La Sra. Mei cuida muy bien de mí y ahora estoy totalmente recuperada!" Sakura dijo con indiferencia. La Sra. Mei cocinó muchos tipos de sopa y comida nutritiva para ella. Entonces Sakura realmente le agradecía mucho a ella.

Ino y Sakura fueron a un bufé de mariscos primero. Luego fueron a ver una película y pasearon por el centro comercial. Después de todo esto, la pena de Sakura se disipó mucho.

Por la noche, invitaron a Lee al Royal 6 Club. Sakura y Ino llegaron antes y consiguieron una habitación privada.

Con 66 habitaciones privadas, el club era uno de los clubes más lujosos de la Ciudad, integrando sala de canto, sala de ajedrez, sala para jugar a las cartas y otras salas de actividades recreativas.

Después de salir del trabajo, Lee se apresuró a ir al club. Cuando abrió la puerta de la habitación privada, vio a Sakura con el pelo despeinado, vertiéndose una botella de cerveza en la boca.

En ese momento Sakura parecía muy sexy. Lee sacó rápidamente su teléfono para tomar una foto de ella y luego se la envió.

"¡Últimamente has estado desaparecida!" Lee abrió una botella de cerveza y tomó un sorbo. Viendo a Sakura, que no solía cantar, cantaba llena de emoción, estaba muy sorprendido.

"¿Qué le pasa a ella?" Lee se acercó a Ino y preguntó con curiosidad.

"¡Ay!" Ino suspiró y sacudió la cabeza.

Lee estaba tan confundida. "Sakura, no bebas demasiado. Temo que tu marido me mate".

"¿Marido? ¡Jaja, está muerto!" Sakura dio un hipo después de beber y se amargó.

"Sakura, eres viuda ahora..." Después de escuchar estas palabras, Sakura le dio una palmada en la cabeza a Lee. Lee estaba desconcertado. Ella misma dijo que su marido estaba muerto, bueno...

Una canción terminó, Sakura no quiso seguir cantando. Sacó su teléfono y tomó una foto de la docena de botellas de cerveza sobre la mesa.

Luego Sakura le pidió a Ino y Lee que le tomaran fotos a ella... Lee miraba a Sakura, sin saber qué podía decir. Ino luego tomó una foto de Lee que estaba mirando a Sakura calladamente. Los tres miraron las fotos y se rieron a carcajadas juntos.

Finalmente Sakura eligió una foto de los tres, y las publicó en el Twitter con el texto, diciendo: "Mientras viva, todas las demás serán amantes después de todo".

Luego decenas de millones de seguidores dejaron comentarios.

"Oye, niña. ¡Eres increíble!" Sakura respondió: "Me siento halagada".

"He escuchado que estás casada. ¿Hay una amante ahora?" Re: Sí, estoy casada.

"¡La amante acabará muy mal!" Re: ¡Acabará muy mal!

"¿Dónde están el presidente y el director ejecutivo? ," Re: Sasuke de Citas con las mujeres, jaja.

"¡Publica las fotos de la amante y la buscaremos por Internet!" Re: Mi esposo ahora está adicto a su belleza y moriré sin duda alguna si publico su foto. Jaja.

"¡Las mujeres deben vivir para nosotras mismas!" R: ¡Estás en lo correcto!

... Después de responder a algunos cibernautas, Sakura les dijo a las otras dos personas que iría al baño y luego se iba.

Antes de llegar allí, Sakura vio a varias personas peleando en el pasillo. Así que ella cambió la ruta.

Cuando ella pasó por la puerta de una habitación privada, una persona salió de la habitación. Miraba más de cerca y descubrió que él era Naruto Uzumaki Y detrás de él estaba Mia Lozano.

Al mirar adentro, vio a Sasuke, Karin y otros líderes principales del Grupo SU.

Mia Lozano gritó con sorpresa, "¡Srta. Li" La habitación privada quedó en silencio de inmediato. Hubo un momento incómodo cuando todos miraron a Karin que estaba muy cerca de Sasuke.

Sakura maldijo con el corazón: qué carajo. Luego ella asintió con la cabeza a Mía Lozano, "Voy al baño". Su voz no era baja, parecía que estaba explicando algo.

Naruto miraba a la mujer con las mejillas rubicundas frente a él. Se sentía un poco familiar y parecía haberla visto en algún lugar antes.

Después de terminar las palabras, Sakura caminó rápidamente hacia el baño. Se lavó la cara allí y cuando salió, vio a un hombre apoyado contra la pared mirándola.

Ella no le prestó atención y estaba lista para irse. "Oye, ¿te he visto en algún lugar antes?" Naruto frivolamente miraba a la mujer frente a él. Cuanto más la miraba, más familiar se sentía.

Ella hizo una pausa, "La estrella más brillante, Naruto has visto tantas mujeres y es normal que algunas de ellas se parezcan". Sakura le echó una sonrisa ligeramente y caminó hacia su habitación.

"¡Puede que ella tenga razón!" Pero al ver la sonrisa de Sakura, ¡se sentía más familiar!

"¿Cuál es tu nombre?" Naruto seguía a Sakura y le preguntó con curiosidad.

En esa noche cuando Ino se metió en problemas, parecía haber mencionado que el nombre del hombre era Sai Haruno. "Naruto, ¿tienes un pariente llamado Sai Haruno?" Sakura se detuvo y miraba al chico alto que parecía un poco lindo.

¡Por favor! El parpadeó. "Sí, él es mi hermano. ¿Lo conoces? ¿Eres mi cuñada?"Sakura miraba al chico grande que era mucho más alto que ella y le dijo, "¡Cuida tu boca! ¿Crees que me parezco a tu cuñada o qué?"

"¡No!" Sakura sacudió la cabeza con sinceridad, porque tampoco conocía a su futura cuñada.

Ella de repente se rió. "Eso es. ¡Ya que eres el hermano de Sai, entonces pagarás por él!" Las palabras apenas se habían acabado, Sakura pateó el trasero de Naruto, que casi se cayó al suelo.

"Patea a tu hermano cuando regreses. Dile que si la pillo la próxima vez coqueteando con las mujeres, ¡lo mataré a golpe!" Sakura se dio la vuelta y corrió a la habitación privada donde estaba sus amigos.

Al mirar la figura que retrocedía de la mujer, Naruto estaba tan enojado que no sabía qué hacer durante un momento, luego abrió la boca, "¡Oye, detente ahí!"

¿Qué relación tenía su hermano mayor con esta mujer? Además, ¡un hombre aburrido como su hermano nunca coquetearía con las mujeres.

Naruto regresó a su habitación privada con una mirada hosca. Al ver a Mía, recordó que ella había saludado a la mujer justo hacía unos minutos.

"¿Cuál es el nombre de la mujer que estaba en la puerta?" Naruto le preguntó a Mia furiosamente. Sus palabras dejaron la habitación en silencio, salvo el sonido de la música ligera.

"Naruto ¿qué te pasa?" Karin estaba leyendo las publicaciones del Twitter, bloqueó la pantalla de su teléfono al ver la publicación que hizo Sakura hacía pocos minutos. Ella estaba francamente molesta, pero no podía desahogar su ira. Por supuesto, ella sabía que Sakura se refería a ella como la amante.

Pero parecía que en realidad Sakura era la verdadera amante.

Naruto no solo era una estrella popular, sino que también tenía antecedentes familiares prominentes en Konoha con los que la familia de Karin soñaría alcanzar.

"Ella en realidad..." Naruto habló pero se detuvo un segundo porque estaba muy avergonzado. "Si volviera a encontrarme con ella, ¡Haré que se arrepienta!",pensaba Naruto en su mente.

Sasuke no dijo ni una sola palabra a pesar de que había visto la publicación de Twitter en su teléfono celular. Entrecerró los ojos y cogió un cigarrillo para fumar.

"Sasuke, no fumes". Karin lo disuadió en voz baja. No sabía desde cuándo Sasuke se volvió más y más adicto a fumar.

Ella nunca lo había visto fumar antes. Ahora estaba fumando ante cualquier persona.

Sin decir ni una palabra, Sasuke dio unas cuantas bocanadas al cigarrillo, que estaba velado en la luz parpadeante. La nube de humo oscurecía su expresión.

Después de regresar a la habitación privada, Sakura vio el paquete de cigarrillos de Lee sobre la mesa, sacó uno del paquete y se lo puso en la boca.

Lee miraba a Sakura como si fuera una lunática. Cuando estaba a punto de encender el cigarrillo, Lee se lo quitó apresuradamente. "Sakura, ¿estás loca?"

"No, dame uno, o lo compraré yo misma". Ella había escuchado que fumar podía aliviar la ansiedad. ¿Por qué no podía probarlo?

Lee puso el paquete de cigarrillos en sus bolsillos, ignorándola.

Sakura apretó los labios. "Maldito tacaño. Saldré a comprar". Sakura miraba a Lee y no insistía en pedir los cigarrillos de él

"Sakura, por favor". Ino, por supuesto, no quería que Sakura fumara y por eso vino a disuadirla.

"No pasa nada. ¡Un cigarrillo no me enganchará!" Sakura agitó su mano con desdén.

¡Estaba muy molesta porque Karin y su esposo estaban coqueteando juntos todos los días!

Después de mucha discusión, Sakura persuadió a Lee para que sacara el cigarrillo del bolsillo y le pasara uno.

Sakura sostenía el cigarrillo entre sus delgados dedos, con un encanto indecible.

Ella lo inhaló suavemente. "Tos, tos, tos..." ¡Una tos violenta casi la ahogaba!

"Si no sabes fumar no aprendas a fumar. ¡Qué tonta eres de verdad!" Lee frunció el ceño, tomó el cigarrillo de su mano y lo apagó en el cenicero.

Sakura dijo con desobediencia, "¡Dámelo! Lee, no me molestes. ¡No estoy usando drogas!" Ella se abalanzó sobre Lee para agarrar su paquete de cigarrillos. Acosado por Sakura, Lee no tuvo más remedio que darle otro.

Ino negó con la cabeza sin poder hacer nada. Ella había visto lo terca que podía ser Sakura. Mientras Sakura tomara la decisión, era imposible convencerla de que no lo hiciera.

Eran más o menos las diez de la noche. Afortunadamente, Sakura no estaba borracha porque hoy solo bebió cerveza.

Los tres salieron de la sala privada de Royal 6 Club. Sakura aún sostenía la mitad izquierda del último cigarrillo que le había robado a Lee.

Sakura había venido al club, en su motocicleta conducida por Ino Ahora, Ino fue sola a casa en motocicleta y Lee iba a enviarla de vuelta.

Sakura, sentada en la motocicleta de Lee, notó que algunas personas estaban saliendo por la puerta del Royal 6 Club.

Era ese grupo de personas, Naruto y Karin, con máscaras de gasa y gafas oscuras, estaban a la izquierda y derecha de Sasuke.

Al ver a la mujer sosteniendo la mitad de un cigarrillo en la motocicleta, el hombre en el medio puso una cara sombría inmediatamente.

"Suigetzu Envía a la señorita uzumaki y al señor Haruno de vuelta". Sasuke sin embargo, se dirigió a la motocicleta que ya había arrancado y bajó a la mujer del asiento trasero.

"¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Suéltame!" La discusión entre las dos personas atrajo la atención de una multitud de espectadores en la puerta.

Usando gafas oscuras en una noche oscura, Naruto no podía ver con quién había entrado en discusión Sasuke. Pero, Karin sabía que era Sakura incluso sin echar un vistazo.

Sasuke arrebató la colilla de la mano de Sakura y la tiró a la papelera. Luego le quitó el casco y la empujó bruscamente desde los brazos de Lee.

Observados atentamente por la multitud de gente, Sasuke arrastró a Sakura a su auto.

Caminó hasta el asiento del conductor, encendió el auto, pisó el acelerador, giró el auto y se fue con Sakura.

"Jefe, usted se ha llevado el auto, ¿cómo puedo enviar a la señorita Uzumaki y al señor Haruno a casa ..." El asistente Suigetzu observaba el auto que desaparecía, sin palabras. Sin embargo, pensaba que lo que hizo el jefe era genial.

De regreso a la villa, Sasuke estacionó el auto en la puerta de la villa y llevó a Sakura a la habitación.

La arrojó a la cama grande, se volvió y cerró la puerta. "¡Sasuke estás loco!" Sakura se sentó torpemente en la cama y miraba al hombre que tenía delante.

Al pensar en el comportamiento de Sakura en la puerta del hotel, Sasuke dijo furiosamente, "¿Fumar? Bien por ti, Sakura". La voz baja del hombre la hacía sentir peligro.

Sakura levantó su altanera barbilla. "No es de tu incumbencia. ¡Fuera!" Bajó de la cama e iba a abrir la puerta.

Sin embargo, ella apenas caminó hacia la puerta y fue arrojada de nuevo. Sakura estaba hirviendo de furia.

Sasuke se quitó la chaqueta, la arrojó al sofá y se acercó a ella con su camisa blanca.

Sakura se estremeció al mirar la expresión sombría del hombre, "¡Sasuke, vete de aquí!" Ella retrocedió aterrorizada.

El hombre comenzó a desabotonarse la camisa, luego se aflojó el cinturón con un sonido crujiente.

Se acabaría. Sakura corrió hacia la puerta y Sasuke la tomó de vuelta de nuevo.

* * *

**Hasta aquí el capítulo 34 espero les siga gustando pobre Sakura :( y Sasuke es un tonto espero sus comentarios nos vemos gracias a los que siguen :)**


	35. Chapter 35

**Hola a todos vamos con el siguiente capitulo como ya saben los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen ya que son de Masashi Kishimoto y como también el libro que es de Jeonie gracias a todos.**

**A leer...**

* * *

**Capítulo 35 ****Eres demasiado sucio/ Batalla de subasta entre ****dos hombres**

"¡Suéltame!" Sakura lo fulminó con la mirada, con lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos.

Sasuke ignoró su resistencia y continuaba con lo que pretendía hacer. Sakura cerró los ojos y dijo con calma, "Sasuke, apártate de mí. ¡Eres demasiado sucio!" Lo que sucedió entre Karin y él hizo que Sakura se enfermara.

"¿Soy sucio? ¡No estás en posición de decirlo!" Sasuke apretó el cuello de Sakura con sus grandes palmas. La idea de que Sakura había asesinado a su hijo lo estaba volviendo loco.

Sakura se mordió el labio inferior, obligada a tragar todo el odio de Sasuke, que ahora se estaba comportando como una bestia enojada.

En la Familia Haruno, Konoha.

Un guardaespaldas entró en la habitación en la esquina noroeste de una villa blanca.

"Mi señora." Saludó respetuosamente a la mujer sentada frente al tocador.

La mujer de mediana edad con maquillaje pesado se dio la vuelta y lo miraba sin expresión facial.

"Tenemos algunas pistas". El guardaespaldas dijo lealmente, con la cabeza baja por miedo. La villa le daba una sensación de miedo y oscuridad.

Al escuchar sus palabras, la mujer sonrió con sus labios rojos curvándose. Ella había estado buscando a esa niña por más de 20 años, ahora finalmente consiguió algunas pistas. Pero ella debía encontrarla antes que su cuñada.

"Hace más de 20 años, ese traficante de personas fue arrestado en la ciudad.

Desde entonces, esa niña ha desaparecido. No hace mucho, Sai también fue a la ciudad , pero no la encontró". Así que la niña que contaba con el tesoro invaluable estaba ahora en la ciudad de tokyo.

"Envía a más personas a la Ciudad de tokyo. A encontrarla antes que mi hermana mayor. Recuerda no alertar a nadie". La mujer se tocó el cabello recién peinado y continuaba colocándose los pendientes de esmeralda en el espejo.

"¡No hay problema, mi señora!"

En la ciudad de Tokyo.

Desde el sufrimiento mental y físico esa noche, Sakura no había visto a Sasuke durante días.

Un día, ella recibió la llamada de un número desconocido.

"¡Sakura!" Esta voz sonaba familiar. "¿Cómo estás?" ¡Oh! Era el presidente de Konoha Akasuna Sasori

"Estoy bien. ¿En qué puedo ayudarle, señor Akasuna?" Ella respondió sin demasiada emoción, preguntándose por qué hizo esta llamada.

Sasori se rió entre dientes. "Mañana hay una gala benéfica, organizada por el gobierno de la ciudad de Tokyo y de Konoha. ¿Por qué no vienes para pasar el tiempo?"

Según el Twitter de Sakura, Sasori sentía que debía haber pasado algo malo entre Sasuke y ella. Parecía ser cierto.

"¿No puedes buscar a otra persona para pasar el tiempo?¿Señor presidente?".

Ella estaba insinuando que quería saber por qué la había elegido.

Sasori estaba casi sin palabras. ¿Había alguna posibilidad de que no pudiera encontrar a nadie?

"Karin acompañará a Sasuke".

Sakura vacilaba como se esperaba. "Para derrotar a una mujer, primero debes robar su centro de atención".

"Ella es una superestrella internacional, la musa de los hombres, mientras yo no soy nadie". Era un momento raro de su auto burla.

"También te graduaste de la Universidad de Cine y Televisión, ¿no? Si quieres, puedes ser internacionalmente famosa sin ninguna dificultad".

Akasuna Sasori mostró una gran sonrisa y continuó diciendo, "¿Vamos a hablar de los detalles mañana por la noche?"

¿Cómo llegó Sasuke a rescatarla a tiempo en Konohs esa noche? Tal vez fue el Sr. Akasuna quien ayudó a informar a Sasuke.

Además, Karin era todo para Sasuke en este momento. Si Sakura no preparaba un plan B, Karin podría robarle la última oportunidad de supervivencia.

"¿A qué hora?" Ella estuvo de acuerdo con decisión.

"Tengo una propiedad en Fuente Perla. Es la Villa No. 6. Puedes venir alrededor de las 5 pm para maquillarte y vestirte". Sasori tomó su jet privado al País y colgó el teléfono una vez que recibió la promesa de Sakura.

¿Karin Uzumaki? ¡Bah! Sasuke, si no aprecias a Sakura, me encantaría hacerlo por ti.

Después de cenar esa noche, Sakura se quedaba sola. De alguna manera ella sentía sed, así que bajó a buscar agua.

Mientras ella estaba bebiendo el agua, la puerta se abrió. Karin y Sasuke entraron.

Se detuvieron, ya que no esperaban ver a Sakura bebiendo el agua en pijamas en la cocina.

Karin habló primero. "Sasuke, iré a descansar. Necesitaremos levantarnos más temprano mañana para prepararnos para la gala benéfica". Hablaba lo suficientemente fuerte para que Sakura escuchara en la cocina.

Sakura no apagó las luces de la cocina ni regresó a la habitación, hasta que Sasuke se fue por las escaleras.

Sakura se sorprendió al encontrar a Sasuke en la habitación cuando abrió la puerta.

Ella se calmó un poco.

Supuse que Sasuke podría estar aquí para recoger algo de ropa y se iría pronto.

Para su sorpresa, Sasuke recogió su pijama y entró al baño, lo que dejó a Sakura en trance.

Tal vez se iría después de bañarse, pensaba ella.

Sakura tomó su teléfono y caminó hacia el balcón, con las luces apagadas. Se puso en una posición cómoda y comenzó a leer los mensajes en Twitter.

El comentario que dejó Sasori Akasuna en su publicación había sido colocado en la parte superior, pero ella lo vio hasta ahora. Él dijo: "Ustedes tienen una amistad envidiable".

Fue seguido por los comentarios de otros internautas. "Señor presidente, ¿es usted también un seguidor de Sakura?"

"¡Presidente Akasuna usted es el presidente más joven y guapo del País de Konoha! Si usted y Sakura tienen una relación, ¡infórmenos lo antes posible!"

¿De qué estaban hablando estas personas? Pero para ser honesta, también tenía mucha curiosidad por qué Sasori Akasuna, como presidente, se acercaría a ella una y otra vez y le ofrecería ayuda todo el tiempo.

¿Era simplemente porque le gustaba? De ninguna manera. Ella tenía una estimación clara de su atracción...

"¡Ah!" Una sombra apareció repentinamente y sobresaltó a Sakura. Mirando a la asustada Sakura, Sasuke no mostró mucho sentimiento.

"¿No puedes al menos hacer algún sonido y advertirme?" Sakura puso los ojos en blanco y regresó a la habitación con una cara bastante amarga.

Sasuke la atrajo hacia él y la sujetó contra la pared con ambos brazos.

Su movimiento repentino casi la dejó sin aliento.

Sus ojos estaban fijos en Sakura, quien estaba atrapada en sus brazos. "¿En quién estabas pensando?" Él la estaba cuestionando.

"En el rey del infierno." Ella se lo inventó.

"Escúchame, Sakura. No tienes permiso de pensar en ningún otro hombre excepto en mí. ¡Ni siquiera en el Rey del Infierno!" Sasuke le advirtió con dureza, y se acercó a ella hasta que no hubo distancia entre ellos.

El olor familiar estaba cerca. Sakura sonrió irónicamente, "Jefe Uchiha, ¿estás tratando de disfrutar el placer con dos mujeres?"

Sasuke respondió con una sonrisa malvada. "Eres el único placer que quiero ahora". Luego besó sus dulces labios rojos.

Quizás Mikoto tenía razón. Tal vez Sakura era realmente una zorra. Incluso si la odiaba tanto ahora que quería matarla, todavía no podía controlar su deseo a esta mujer seductora.

A las 5 pm del día siguiente, Sakura se presentó a tiempo en Villa No.6. Le tomó media hora de camino. ¡Era realmente agotador!

Tocó el timbre y el chófer de Sasori abrió la puerta.

Sakura lo saludó amablemente y el chófer la acompañó a la villa con respeto.

La decoración de la villa de era bastante simple. Las paredes estaban pegadas con papel tapiz de patrón en blanco y negro claro. La mayoría de los muebles eran de color negro, gris y blanco.

En la amplia sala de estar, había un perchero, donde había colgado ropa con una docena de vestidos formales caros. Junto al perchero había varios hombres que se vestían de trajes esperando las órdenes de Sasori.

Al ver a Sakura entrando, Sasori que estaba sentado en el sofá tranquilamente con un iPad en las manos, se levantó para darle la bienvenida de inmediato.

"Sakura ven aquí y elige un vestido". Sasori la llevó al puesto de ropa.

Al tocar el vestido, Sakura pudo decir que esos vestidos eran de calidad. Los vestidos que usaba para las fiestas eran lo suficientemente elegantes, pero los que estaban frente a ella en ese momento eran aún más exquisitos.

Sakura comparó cuidadosamente esos hermosos vestidos en diferentes colores y escogió dos de ellos por fin, uno en blanco puro y el otro en rojo vivo.

"Puedes probartelos en la habitación de arriba a la derecha. Te espero aquí". Luego Sasori se dirigió a los sirvientes y les ordenó para que guiaran a Sakura.

Sakura asintió con la cabeza y siguió a los sirvientes para ir al segundo piso por las escaleras.

"Esta habitación debería ser la habitación de Sasori". Pensó Sakura. La decoración era del mismo estilo que el salón. El armario y el sofá eran de color blanco.

Sobre la cama había una manta de color blanco cremoso, cuidadosamente doblada.

Como no había tocador disponible en la habitación de Sasori, Sakura se sentó en una mesa cercana.

Luego, tres diseñadores de estilismo se acercaron a ella poco después de que se

sentara y comenzaron a hablar sobre el color del lápiz de labios y la sombra de ojos que iban a usar para combinar con el vestido de Sakura.

Dos horas después.

Sakura con un vestido rojo caliente se subió al coche de Sasori y se dirigió a la gala benéfica.

En el primer piso del Hotel Telles.

Una gala benéfica celebrada por el gobierno de la Ciudad de Tokyo y del País de Konoha estaba a punto de comenzar.

Los miembros del personal del hotel estaban ocupados haciendo la preparación final para que esta fiesta se celebrara perfectamente, ya que todos los invitados eran súper ricos y famosos en la ciudad y en el País de Konoha. No solo asistirían los magnates de negocios, las súper estrellas, sino también el presidente del país de Konoha.

Por lo tanto, todos los camareros que servían esta noche fueron seleccionados de personal experimentado y pasaron por un entrenamiento exigente y un tiempo de evaluación de habilidades.

Justo después de las 7 de la tarde, parejas de hombres y mujeres meticulosamente vestidos llegaron al hotel sucesivamente. Todos los camareros estaban en alerta a la vez. Se les pidió que proporcionaran a los huéspedes el mejor servicio.

Varios minutos después, un hombre y una mujer entraron al hotel y llamaron la atención de todos.

La mujer llevaba un largo vestido morado con delicado maquillaje en la cara. Su cabello estaba enrollado en un moño. Todos los detalles la hacían noble y elegante.

Y el hombre, que estaba agarrado por ella, llevaba un traje elegante y un par de zapatos de cuero. Parecía fresco y arrogante.

"¡Karin y Sasuke son una pareja perfecta!"

"Sí, creo que sí, es como el príncipe y la princesa. Todos los internautas están hablando de ellos recientemente. Supongo que se van a casar".

"¡Wow, estoy muy envidiosa de Karin, saliendo con el príncipe azul!" " tengo oportunidad..."

Al ver que Sasuke entraba, un organizador de la fiesta se acercó de inmediato para darle la bienvenida.

"Buenas noches, señor Uchiha y señorita Uzumaki. ¡Bienvenidos!" Hicieran lo que hicieran Sasuke y Karin siempre habían ojos mirándolos con interés, envidia o algo más.

Asintieron a ese hombre por cortesía y luego lo llevaron a la sección VIP. Sasuke le pidió a Karin que se sentara para descansar y luego se fue con otros invitados para un compromiso social.

Mirando a Sasuke que estaba hablando con magnates de negocios y estrellas famosas con facilidad, Karin sonrió de felicidad.

"Sakura, ¿lo ves?

Todas las personas piensan que soy la pareja ideal para Sasuke. ¿Dónde te escondes ahora?" Pensó con una burla.

Varios minutos después, una voz baja pero audible desvió la atención de todos

los invitados hacia la puerta: "¡El Presidente del país de Konoha se acerca!"

Al oír eso, Karin, que estaba hablando con una mujer rica, se puso de pie de inmediato para mostrar su respeto al Presidente.

La puerta del hotel se abrió lentamente. Luego apareció una mujer con un vestido rojo agarrando los brazos del hombre que iba vestido de traje negro.

En realidad muchos invitados conocían a esta mujer.

Su largo cabello rosado estaba trenzado en una trenza complicada pero bien hermosa, colgando sobre su espalda desnuda. Su ligero y delicado maquillaje y su brillante sonrisa la hacían atractiva.

En ese largo vestido decorado con diamantes rojos, se veía muy hermosa.

Todo el mundo podía decir que el vestido brillante era realmente caro.

Los tacones altos de cristal negro realmente le quedaban bien. Cogida de los brazos de un hombre noble, ella entró elegantemente en el vestíbulo del hotel.

"¡Qué guapa es! ¿Quién es ella?" "¿Es esa Sakura Li? ¿La hija de la empresa que se quedó en quiebra?

¿Cuándo se ha juntado con el presidente de Konoha?" "¿Sakura Li? ¡Qué guapa es ahora!"

...Al ver que Sakura estaba con Sasori, Sasuke agarró fuertemente la copa de vino que tenía en la mano.

¡Estaba furioso, mientras Sakura sujetaba el brazo de otro hombre y aparecía en público!

¡Cómo te atreves! Sakura!

Sasori llevó a Sakura a un pequeño escenario. Luego miró a los invitados bajo el escenario. Vio a Sasuke, por supuesto, pero optó por ignorar la mirada enojada de el. "Gracias a todos por asistir a esta gala benéfica ..."

Hizo un breve discurso de apertura con voz suave.

Mirando a la mujer que sostenía el brazo del presidente con una brillante sonrisa en el escenario, Karin apretó los puños con furia. "Sakura, ¿cuándo te juntaste con el presidente? ¡Parece que te he subestimado antes! ¿Has predicho que Sasuke está a punto de abandonarte, así que ahora vas a seducir al presidente?"

Pensando Karin estaba llena de ira en ese momento.

Sasuke estaba mirando su teléfono móvil cuando Karin se acercó a él. Ella se sintió aliviada.

Pensaba que Sasuke estaba tranquilo y no parecía darse cuenta de Sakura.

Todos los invitados volvieron a sus asientos después del discurso de Sasori. La subasta comenzaría pronto.

El primer artículo para la acción era una pulsera con kallaítas. Perteneció a una reina del Reino Unido.

La oferta inicial fue de 100 000 USD. Era el alcalde de la ciudad que finalmente la ganó con la oferta de 1 millón de USD. El alcalde le envió esta pulsera a su esposa enseguida.

Al ver eso, muchos invitados comenzaron a adular al alcalde y alabarlo por su profundo amor por su esposa.

Cuando se mostró el segundo elemento, los ojos de Sakura brillaron con sorpresa.

Estaba segura de que era exactamente el cuadro de lavado con tinta que se colgó antes en la pared de la sala de estar de la villa de la familia Li porque fue ella quien lo enmarcó.

Esa pintura no fue dibujada por ningún pintor famoso, sino por su abuela fallecida.

"Este es un cuadro de lavado con tinta de la difunta Chiyo. El precio inicial es de 50 000 USD". Sasori sabía que Sakura quería esa pintura porque la había estado mirando fijamente desde que estaba exhibida en el satélite.

"Cien mil." Fue Sasuke quien comenzó la primera puja tranquilamente."

Quinientos mil."

Sasuke que había estado mirando su teléfono móvil en las manos, hizo una oferta

sin levantar la vista. "Un millón."

Esa fue una competencia entre dos hombres poderosos. Todos los invitados quedaron asombrados por su intento y estallaron en un alboroto.

Esa pintura no valía un millón de USD en absoluto, pero la oferta continuaba.

"Dos millones." Al escuchar la oferta de Sasuke, Karin en secreto le tiró de la manga a Sasuke para recordarle que la pintura no valía tanto dinero.

"Cinco millones." Sasori lo siguió sin dudarlo.

"Diez millones." Sasuke siguió con la oferta de Sasori. Al escuchar la oferta de Sasuke, los invitados parecían estar más emocionados y también confundidos.

Todos sabían que Sasuke y Sasori estaban compitiendo por algo.

Su discusión se hizo cada vez más acalorada. "¿Por qué demonios están luchando el señor Uchiha y el Presidente Akasuna?"

Minutos después, una voz surgió y sorprendió a todos, "Veinte millones". Sakura tiró ligeramente de la manga de Sasori y susurró: "Esta pintura no vale tanto dinero".

* * *

**Hasta aquí el capítulo 35 espero les siga gustando pobre Sakura :( y Sasuke es un tonto espero sus comentarios nos vemos gracias a los que siguen :)**


	36. Chapter 36

**Hola a todos vamos con el siguiente capitulo como ya saben los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen ya que son de Masashi Kishimoto y como también el libro que es de Jeonie gracias a todos.**

**A leer...**

* * *

**Capítulo 36 ****Comenzó a luchar/ les haré un favor**

La abuela de Sakura no era maestra de la pintura. A Sakura le importaba esa pintura, solo porque su abuela significaba mucho para ella.

Mirando a la pequeña mujer ansiosa junto a él, Sasori sonrió y dijo: "No importa. Si lo quieres, te lo compraré".

"No hay necesidad de competir con Sasuke. Deja que lo tome. No gastes demasiado dinero en cosas indignas". Sakura miró a la espalda de Sasuke y se mordió el labio inferior. ¡Qué tonto es! ¿El dinero quema en el bolsillo?

"Treinta millones." Sasuke levantó su remo de nuevo.

Esta vez, Sasori no lo siguió. Con la caída de un martillo, el subastador dijo: "¡Treinta millones, última oportunidad! ... Licitante No. 6, Sr. Uchiha.

¡Felicidades!"

Durante la siguiente subasta, Sasori Akasuna ofreció una antigüedad de la dinastía Qing por veinte millones.

Sasuke tomó una pintura al óleo de un famoso artista francés del siglo XVII con una oferta de cincuenta millones. Su esplendor dejó a todos sin palabras.

Después de la subasta, Sakura y Sasori se despidieron de los invitados con una sonrisa. Sakura sintió que su rostro se estaba congelando. Al fin se fue todo el mundo.

Sakura y Sasori salieron del hotel escoltados por varios guardias detrás de ellos.

Cuando se acercaron al estacionamiento, Sakura relajó su agarre, sacó su teléfono en silencio, echó un vistazo rápido al mensaje y lo volvió a guardar.

Al ver su ligero movimiento, Sasori solo sonrió y no dijo nada.

En el estacionamiento.

El Maybach negro se detuvo abruptamente en el camino y un hombre se puso casualmente la chaqueta del traje en el hombro y se aflojó la corbata. Las colilla de cigarrillos al lado de sus pies mostraban que llevaba mucho tiempo esperando.

Sasuke hizo un anillo de humo, viéndose desanimado pero guapo.

Sasori miró su propio auto. El caso era que su automóvil podría salir solo si el Maybach se marchaba. ¡Parecía que el hombre estaba tratando de causar problemas!

"Sr. Uchiha, ¿podría por favor mover su auto? ¡Gracias!" el chófer de Sasori, con gran respeto, le preguntó al hombre frío que estaba delante.

"Lo haré si ella me pide que haga eso". Sasuke tomó la última bocanada y apagó el cigarrillo. Luego señaló a Sakura, que tenía puesta la chaqueta de Sasori sobre sus hombros.

"Eh..." El chofer miraba avergonzado al presidente y no supo qué hacer.

"Sr. Uchiha, ¿no tiene prisa por regresar y acompañar a la señorita Uzumaki?" La mujer a su lado se puso rígida cuando Sasori abrió la boca.

Sí, ¿cómo podría ser tan estúpida esperar que este hombre viniera por ella?

"No hay necesidad de acompañar a otras mujeres. Estar con mi esposa será suficiente. Pero, Sr. Akasuna, ¿no hay ninguna mujer en Konoha? ¿Por qué tiene que molestar a mi esposa? ¿Quiere que le envíe una docena de mujeres?" Sasuke encendió otro cigarrillo y dio una bocanada.

Sasori sonrió: "Gracias, pero no es necesario. Las mujeres están en todas partes, pero solo hay una que es de mi gusto". Sus palabras le sacaron la última paciencia a Sasuke.

Sakura miró las colillas y miró a Sasuke. Entonces ella se dirigió hacia él. Ella le quitó el cigarrillo y lo tiró al suelo mientras lo observaba. Luego apagó el cigarrillo con sus tacones negros.

"No se me permite fumar. ¿Por qué sigues fumando tu? ¿Por qué?" ¿Podría ser cierto el viejo dicho: un hombre puede robar un caballo mientras que otro puede no mirar por encima de un seto?

Esto era la diferencia entre Karin y Sakura. Karin persuadiría a Sasuke para que dejara de fumar. Pero ella nunca se atrevía a hablar con él de esta manera.

Por el contrario, la temperamental Sakura podía correr directamente hacia él para quitarle su cigarrillo sin palabras amables.

Sasuke miró la colilla en el suelo. Pero él no estaba irritado. Se volvió hacia Sasori y le preguntó: "¿Estás decidido a acosar a mi esposa?"

Sasori, que siempre era maduro y encantador, sonrió. "No es así. En realidad, Sakura quiere ser actriz y sucede que puedo ayudarla a cumplir su sueño.

Soy totalmente diferente de alguien que se preocupa por su ex novia en lugar de su propia esposa. ¡Qué ridículo!"

Sakura solo podía ver una figura destellando a su lado cuando una chaqueta con un olor familiar cayó en sus brazos. Al mismo tiempo, los dos hombres de allí comenzaron a pelear...

Los guardias de Sasori se acercaron de inmediato para separarlos. Sasori y Sasuke ambos recibieron puñetazos del otro y sus caras estaban magulladas. Se miraban el uno al otro enojados.

Sakura tiró la chaqueta de Sasuke y la chaqueta cayó sobre el suelo, "¡No seas tan infantil!"

Luego se fue con sus tacones de 3 pulgadas. "¡Ustedes dos pueden continuar y la gente de todo el mundo se reirá de ustedes mañana por la mañana!"

Uno era el presidente de Konoha y el otro era director general de una empresa, luchando por una mujer. ¡Era extremadamente ridículo! Ella se adelantó llena de resentimiento. Clip-clop, clip-clop, clip-clop ...

"Señor Akasuna. ¡Por favor, manténgase alejado de mi esposa de ahora en adelante!"

"¡Si no puedes cuidarla adecuadamente entonces no prometo nada!"

Sasuke, que se enfadó bastante con la intención de correr hacia Sasori, y Sasori estaba también listo para contraatacar.

Los guardias se apresuraron a detenerlos y tres de ellos detuvieron a Sasuke y lo llevaron de vuelta al Maybach. Un guardia rechoncho dijo con tacto: "Sr. Uchiha ¡la señorita Li se ha ido sola! Hace frío y todavía lleva puesto un vestido. ¡Me temo que es un poco peligroso!

Después de que Maybach salió del estacionamiento el chófer miró a su alrededor con cuidado para verificar que no había reporteros. Luego el chófer acompañó a Sasori al autoy llamó a Naomi Borrás, pidiéndole que se quedara en la villa de Fuente Perla.

Sakura caminaba enojada en el camino. Su vestido rojo y su hermoso rostro atrajeron la atención de muchas personas.

Aquellos que querían entablar una conversación con ella estaban todos asustados por su mirada enojada.

Cuando otro hombre quiso volver a intentarlo, un lujoso auto se precipitó y se detuvo en la carretera.

Luego todos vieron que un hombre se llevó a la belleza hasta el asiento del pasajero del auto y luego el auto se alejó al galope. Todos suspiraron:

¡Perdedores como son, no se entenderá el mundo de los ricos!

"Sakura, ¿cómo te atreves? ¿Quién te dio el permiso para presentarse con un hombre en público?" Sasuke bloqueó las puertas del auto para que Sakura no pudiera escapar.

"¡Sasuke, no tienes derecho a juzgarme! ¿No te quedaste con otras mujeres en público? Y hasta la trajiste a nuestra casa. ¿Te gustaría estar rodeado de mujeres?" Sakura alzó la voz enojada. ¡Este hombre era realmente una persona con mucha cara!

Él asintió como si estuviera pensando en algo, "¿Rodeado de mujeres? Em,buena idea".

"Eres... un bastardo, déjame salir del auto!" Al ver que Sasuke lo pensaba seriamente, Sakura estaba tan furiosa que rompió en maldiciones.

"¡No vuelvas a hablarme así, Sakura!" En los últimos años, los que se atrevieron a maldecirlo terminaron en tragedia. Necesitaba pensar en cómo castigarle.

"¡No volveré contigo!" ¿Cómo podía esa mujer dormír complacientemente con su esposo en su casa después de matar a su bebé?

El hombre se burló: "¿Por qué? Desde que te hiciste amigo de Sasori Akasuna ,¿querías tener una aventura con él?" Las palabras de Sasuke hicieron que los ojos de Sakura se pusieran rojos.

"¿Y qué? ¿No me estás engañando?" Sakura estaba segura de que ya se habían acostado juntos.

Sasuke se burló con desdén. ¿Estaba engañándola? "¿Qué pruebas tienes para decir que te estoy engañando?" ¡Esta mujer era una idiota ridícula!

"¿Qué pruebas tienes para decir que aborté a mi hijo?" Sakura siempre había querido hacerle esta pregunta. ¿Qué le hizo estar tan seguro de que abortó a su hijo a propósito?

"¿Prueba?" Enfurecido por el tema del hijo abortado, Sasuke detuvo el auto. "El registro, la lista de diagnóstico y firma de operación en el hospital, ¿no es suficiente?" Se desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad, salió del auto y también sacó a Sakura.

¿Registro? ¿Firma? Sakura estaba confundida. ¡Karin realmente se dedicó a preparar estas "pruebas"! Un poco distraída, Sakura no se resistió cuando Sasuke la empujó hacia el asiento trasero.

El hombre intentaba cabalgar sobre ella. "Sakura, mataste a mi hijo, debes darme otro. ¡No! Uno no puede compensarme. ¡Deben ser diez!"

¿Diez? ¿La tomaba como una máquina?

...En medio de la noche, la perezosa Sakura sentía que la metían en la cama.

Atrapada bajo el peso de un cuerpo pesado, ella ejerció toda su fuerza para echar al hombre de la cama. "¡Vete!"

Sasuke cayó al suelo y se levantó de nuevo. Lívido de rabia, Sasuke fijaba sus ojos en la mujer medio dormida. Sasuke se arrojó sobre Sakura sin vacilación.

Al día siguiente, Sakura se despertó cuando sonó el teléfono de Sasuke.

Ella solo vio a Sasuke levantarse después de contestar el teléfono con un zumbido.

Sakura también se levantó. Pero las dos personas no se dijeron nada entre sí.

Después de lavarse, Sasuke bajó las escaleras primero y Sakura lo siguió.

Karin había estado esperando en la mesa del comedor.

Al ver a Sasuke, ella le hizo señas a la Sra. Mei para que le sirviera el desayuno.

Cuando el desayuno estaba casi terminado, el timbre de la villa sonó y la fue a abrir la puerta. Era el asistente Suigetzu, quien entró mientras intercambiaba saludos con la Sra. Mei.

"Jefe, los tres autos han sido arreglados. Puedes tomarlo ahora". Suigetzu sacó tres llaves del auto y los documentos de su maletín.

"Tu último Maybach, en el mundo solo hay dos. Esta es la llave del rojo Buggati Veyron de la señorita. Y esta es la llave del Ferrari de edición limitada de la señorita Uzumaki". Suigetzu colocó las llaves al otro lado de la mesa, dio un paso atrás y estaba preparándose para irse, en este momento, Sakura abrió la boca.

"Espera un momento, Suigetzu ¿quién es la propietaria de Ferrari?" Sakura caminó hacia el otro lado de la mesa y tomó una de las llaves.

"Mi Señora, como lo ordenó el Jefe, es en nombre de la Srta. Uzumaki." Suigetzu se secó el sudor. Algo estaba mal.

"¡Gracias, Sasuke! Siempre he tenido ganas de conseguir este auto". Karin estaba tan feliz que tomó la mano de Sasuke.

Sakura miró fríamente a sus manos tomadas. "Sasuke, cambia el nombre. ¡Podría ser de cualquiera excepto ella!"

La sonrisa en la cara de Karin al instante se convirtió en queja. Ella sostenía la mano del hombre aún más fuerte.

Sasuke, tranquilamente, terminó su último bocado de desayuno y se limpió la boca. "¡No!" El tono afirmativo estaba fuera de toda duda.

Al escuchar su respuesta, Sakura se rió entre dientes. "¿¡No!? ¡Bien! ¡Desde hoy en adelante, ya no viviré en esta casa! ¡Les haré este favor!" Arrojó la llave en la mesa, y sus ojos firmes se fijaban en Sasuke.

En la mesa de ébano aparecieron algunos rasguños al instante, pero a nadie le importaba.

El aire estuvo congelado por el momento. La señora Mei estaba ocupada con sus tareas. Suigetzu ni se atrevía a levantar la cabeza, esperando órdenes.

Karin aún sostenía la mano de Sasuke con fuerza.

"¡No!" Sasuke insistía en su decisión, diciéndole a Sakura que subiera a empacar sus cosas de inmediato.

Bien, a nadie le importaba, no pasaba nada, pero de todos modos eso lastimaba sus sentimientos.

Cuando Sakura regresó a su habitación, Sasuke limpió elegantemente sus labios finos y sensuales y le ordenó: "Suigetzu, cambia la propiedad del Ferrari a nombre de Sakura".

...Todos se quedaban asombrados. Karin contenía su cara de enojo y gritó con voz afligida: "Sasuke sabes que no me importa el auto ... ¡Pero no me avergüences así!"

Sin decir ni una sola palabra, Sasuke retiró su mano de la de ella, se levantó y subió las escaleras.

Cuando Sasuke abrió la puerta, Sakura estaba dejando las dos tarjetas bancarias que le había dado Sasuke sobre la mesa.

Al ver que Sasuke estaba entrando, Sakura salió con su bolso. "No quiero nada de lo que me has comprado. Por favor, retira toda propiedad que esté a mi nombre".

"La ropa que llevas ahora también también te la compré yo". El hombre habló tranquilamente, de pie en la puerta, mirándola con una expresión de calma.

"¡Tú!" Sakura estaba tan enojada que sus ojos se pusieron rojos. "La tomó prestada, ¿de acuerdo? ¡Te la devolveré!" ¿Cómo se había vuelto tan desgraciada que ni siquiera tenía ropa?

"¡No! Para salir hoy por esta puerta, debes quitarte la ropa. ¡Y tu ropa interior también! porque también te la compré yo" Lo que quería decir era que, si insistía en salir, ¡ella tenía que salir desnuda!

Sakura miraba al hombre auto-poseído. Él tenía la intención de humillarla. "¡De acuerdo, lo haré! ¡Entonces no me culpes por llamar a otro hombre!" ¡Sakura lo hizo de adrede, ella estaba dispuesta a llamar a otro hombre!

Sakura sacó su teléfono celular de su bolso, lista para sus contactos. Pero Sasuke se lo quitó, y con un gesto de la mano, la sujetaba contra la puerta. "¿Pretendes llamar a Akasuna Sasori? ¿Hum?" Sasuke presionaba su mano izquierda contra la puerta, y pellizcaba su pequeña barbilla con su mano derecha, acercándose a ella.

"Yo no me meto en tus asuntos, Y tú no te preocupes por los míos". Sakura atrapó su palma, tratando de deshacerse de él.

"¡Sakura, bien por ti! Has matado a mi hijo. ¿Quién te da el derecho a ocuparte de mis asuntos?" Sasuke fríamente miraba a la malvada mujer frente a él.

"¿Cómo sabes que es tu hijo?" Sakura sonrió y lo miraba con desprecio.

Al escuchar su respuesta, Sasuke se volvió frío por completo, y miraba directamente a la mujer. "¡Provocarme no te hará nada bueno!" Si ella se atreviera a tener hijos para cualquier otro hombre, ¡él la habría matado!

Sakura estaba asustada por su fría mirada y no podía menos que temblarse. "Jefe Uchiha por favor, déjame ir, tengo cosas que hacer hoy!" Sakura había hecho una cita con Sasori la noche anterior. No podría llegar tarde a la entrevista con la compañía de entretenimiento.

"¡Si no vuelves, Sakura, verás lo que te espera! ¡Tu esposo te dará una lección!"Sasuke rió cuando terminó sus palabras.

Sakura también se rió. Luego le echó los brazos al cuello y besó sus delgados labios.

Para besar a Sakura, Sasuke movió su mano de la barbilla de Sakura a la parte posterior de su cabeza. La mujer avanzó unos pasos y el hombre retrocedió.

Con una mirada astuta, Sakura mordió el hombre en el labio sin piedad. Sasuke soltó sus grandes manos con dolor. Ignorando la boca sangrante del hombre, Sakura escapó de sus brazos y salió corriendo por la puerta.

* * *

**Hasta aquí el capítulo 36 espero les siga gustando pobre Sakura :( y Sasuke es un tonto espero sus comentarios nos vemos gracias a los que siguen :)**


	37. Chapter 37

**Hola a todos vamos con el siguiente capitulo como ya saben los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen ya que son de Masashi Kishimoto y como también el libro que es de Jeonie gracias a todos.**

**A leer...**

* * *

**Capítulo 37 ****Hazla famosa a cualquier ****costo/Lanzar el dinero en la ****cara de Sasuke**

Cuando Sakura bajó las escaleras, Suigetzu se había ido y Karin estaba considerando algo con una mirada hosca. Al ver a Sakura correr hacia abajo, Karin la miró con resentimiento.

"Estoy de buen humor ahora. Si quieres ese auto, ¡tomalo!" Ella salió de la villa después de arrebatar la llave de su Uto. No, mejor dicho, ella quería escapar de ese hombre. ¡Ja, ja, ja!

En la villa, Karin pensaba que era el momento adecuado para dar el siguiente paso, con su mano derecha tocando la mesa. "Sakura, todavía no he terminado contigo, ¡no dejaré hasta que te vayas de la vida de Sasuke para siempre!"pensando Karin.

En Raymond Entertainment Company.

Esta era una de las dos compañías de entretenimiento gigantes en la ciudad. El otro era JH Entertainment. Se decía que el jefe del primero era del País de Konoha, mientras que el jefe de este último era desconocido.

Cuando llegó a Raymond Entertainment, había algunas mujeres en fila esperando para la entrevista de trabajo.

Eran todas mujeres impresionantes con su propio encanto. Aunque algunas de ellas se habían sometido a alguna cirugía estética, en la era de hoy, muchos famosos también se había sometido a la cirugía.

Esas candidatas miraban a Sakura, que llegó apresuradamente, tras observarla un poco, se dieron la vuelta para reanudar su preparación para la entrevista.

En ese momento, Sakura recibió un mensaje que decía: "Distinguida Sra Li ¡hola! Recoja su Ferrari y Buggati Veyron en nuestra cadena de tiendas en el número 8 de la calle Bosque. Con su tarjeta de identificación antes de las 5:00 de la tarde. Gracias. ¡Le deseo lo mejor!

¿Ferrari y Buggati Veyron? ¿Sasuke cambió la propiedad de Ferrari? Ella sonrió,sintiendo que pronto derrotaría a esa mujer.

Pronto, fue el turno de Sakura. Cuando entró con su currículum vitae, varios entrevistadores compartieron un acuerdo tácito y comenzaron a hablar en voz baja. Tal vez, habían sido instruidos por Akasuna Sasori antes. Siendo la beneficiaria del nepotismo, Sakura se sentía un poco avergonzada...

Por lo tanto, ella se esforzó al máximo en su actuación de la entrevista.

Aunque no había bailado durante mucho tiempo, no estaba fuera de la práctica.

Su encantadora danza y la luz en los ojos... eran extremadamente perfectas.

Como esperaba, uno de los entrevistadores le dijo que comenzara a trabajar al día siguiente y que se preparara para interpretar un papel.

Sakura se sorprendió al saber que podía participar en un drama en el primer día de trabajo. Estaba un poco arrepentida por haber recibido la oferta con ese tipo de tratamiento diferencial, lo que definitivamente daría lugar a rumores y chismes sobre ella.

Bueno, como ella había estado allí, decidió hacer todo lo posible. Sakura se agachó para agradecer a los entrevistadores y salió de la sala de entrevista mientras los entrevistadores asintieron con cabeza a ella.

"Ella tiene muchos contactos. ¡Nos han ordenado hacerla famosa a cualquier costo!" Uno de los entrevistadores ajustó sus gafas para ver el currículum Vitae de Sakura.

"¿Está bien? No hemos tenido tales cosas en nuestra compañía antes. ¿Quién es ella?"

"Ella tiene una formación sobresaliente en educación, pero nunca antes había recibido ese tipo de órdenes de la gerencia. ¿Puede ser una amante de alguna figura clave?"

..Sakura se fue en taxi, porque iba a recoger el auto por la tarde.

Cuando llegó a la tienda, varios empleados la recibieron con gran entusiasmo.

"Hola, bienvenida a nuestra tienda. ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?" Debían brindar un servicio sobresaliente, ya que los clientes que venían aquí eran todos millonarios.

"Estoy aquí para recoger mis nuevos autos".sakura sacó la llave de la Buggati Veyron de su bolso con una sonrisa.

"Está bien, ¡por favor muéstrenos su tarjeta de identificación!"

Sakura pasó su tarjeta de identificación al personal y fue invitada a una sala VIP, donde se le sirvió una taza de zumo recién exprimido.

En menos de dos minutos, el personal regresó y dijo: "¡Hola, Srta Sakura, sígame, por favor!"

El personal la llevó a un salón de exposiciones y se detuvo frente a dos autos de lujo cubiertos con tela de seda. El personal bajó la tela de seda para mostrar el Buggati Veyron rojo brillante, que atrajo la atención de todos los presentes.

El auto tenía una forma única con una cabeza redonda, de color rojo brillante con algo de negro. Con el paquete premium, la única desventaja del auto que Sakura pudo encontrar era su extrema visibilidad.

Si la vieran conduciendo este auto, pensarían que era una chica rica o que un hombre rico la estaba manteniendo...

Eso tenía sentido, después de todo, ya que parecía que Sasuke la estaba manteniendo.

¡Probó el Buggati Veyron y era excelente! Luego, el personal la llevó al otro automóvil, que también estaba cubierto con un paño de seda. Cuando se bajó la tela, apareció una edición limitada del color blanco de Ferrari, Que provocó varios comentarios. "¿Qué hace ella? ¿Cómo podría pagar el enorme precio de estos dos super autos?"

"¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Son tan increíbles!"

"Ella no parece una amante con su temperamento. ¡Así que probablemente tiene un padre muy rico!"

He olvidado la llave del Ferrari. La recogeré cuando esté libre", dijo Sakura al personal antes de que saliera de la cadena y dejó atrás a la envidiosa multitud.

¡Dijo eso en un tono tranquilo como si expresara que no estaba de buen humor.

Estaba bien. Aunque Sasuke compró el auto y le cambió la propiedad, ella no quería recogerlo antes de sentirse bien. Sin embargo, nunca se sentiría bien si Karin todavía estuviera allí.

Condujo el super auto hacia el centro comercial Isla Azul. Como al día siguiente comenzaría su carrera como actriz, debía prestar atención para vestirse.

¡Pero fue ella quien rechazó la tarjeta y la dejó en casa por la mañana!

Aunque estaba cerca del Grupo SU, aunque se sentía renuente, todavía se dirigía a la compañía para buscar a Sasuke. ¡Pero su inconsistencia era como golpearse a sí misma en la cara!

Después de estacionar el auto bien en la puerta del Grupo SU, Sakura salió. Ella entró a la empresa, presenciada por otros con envidia y complejidad. Pero muchos la saludaron todavía, y ella les devolvió la sonrisa.

Ella vino directamente al piso del CEO. ¡Esos secretarios sabían quién era ella! Entonces la llevaron a la oficina y le dijeron que tenía que esperar un tiempo hasta que el CEO terminara su reunión.

Sakura se sentó en el sofá y caminó por la espaciosa oficina de Sasuke para matar el tiempo. Ella empujó otra puerta para abrirla, donde el glorioso sol se reflejaba en la amplia cama para la residencia temporal. En el armario había ropa y zapatos de Sasuke.

En ese momento, la puerta de la oficina se abrió, y Sakura salió del salón.

Después de colocar sus documentos en el escritorio, Sasuke miró a la mujer que salía del salón y se acercó a ella. ¡La marca de mordida en su boca era un recordatorio constante para él de lo que la mujer había hecho esa mañana!

"Tengo mi razón para venir aquí. Jefe Uchiha, necesito tu ayuda". dijo Sakura, un poco sonrojada en las mejillas mientras miraba a Sasuke, que era extremadamente atractivo, como siempre vestido con traje y corbata.

"¡Dilo!" Se sentó en el sofá a su lado, elegantemente con las piernas cruzadas.

Acababa de arrojar las tarjetas bancarias sobre la mesa por la mañana y ahora vino aquí otra vez ...

"Quiero comprar algo". Sakura dijo descaradamente.

Por cierto, los dos pequeños moretones en sus labios eran muy divertidos...

"¿Es tan gracioso?" Sasuke era valiente para asistir a la reunión con las marcas de mordedura. Al ver la expresión retorcida de los ejecutivos que intentaban contener la risa, Sasuke quiso reducir sus bonos este mes a la mitad.

"¡En efecto!" Sakura se tocó la nariz y respondió con la verdad.

Sasuke respondió con una mirada asesina en sus ojos. "Comprar algo, ¿verdad?"

El hombre se apoyaba en el sofá y miraba tranquilamente a la mujer que tenía delante.

¡Realmente quería matarlo por su arrogancia! "¡Sí! ¡Ya que has cambiado el nombre de Karin por el mío, por eso he venido a buscarte!" Ella parecía indefensa.

"¡No hay problema!"

Cuando Sakura fue llevada a la cama grande en el salón de la oficina de Sasuke, se juró a sí misma. Maldita sea, ella debía ganar mucho dinero en el futuro y arrojar el dinero a la cara de Sasuke, ¡estaba vendiendo su cuerpo para poder conseguir el dinero!

Cuando Sakura se subió al auto, agarrando una tarjeta VIP dorada, ¡quería llorar!

¡Ser torturada por unas horas! ¡Este fue el precio de la tarjeta! ¡El punto era que la tarjeta estaba registrada a su nombre! Sasuke le dijo que era el beneficio neto del centro comercial Isla Azul en los últimos dos meses...

En el centro comercial Isla Azul.

Cuando Ino salió del trabajo, Sakura la llevó al centro comercial para ir de compras. Ino no tenía más remedio que acompañar a la esposa de su jefe.

"¡Ino, vamos a cenar juntas!" Sakura se estaba probando un par de botas de tacón alto, ¡le quedaba muy bien!

"¡Lo siento, no puedo! El niño al que estoy enseñando va a tomar el examen nuevamente. ¡Tengo que pasar dos horas más dándole clases hoy!"

Recientemente, Ino se convirtió en gerente del centro comercial con la ayuda de Sakura. ¡Con el aumento de los ingresos, no tenía que hacer varios trabajos de medio tiempo al mismo tiempo!

"¡De acuerdo! ¡Entonces regresaré sola!" Su plan para comer juntas se echó a perder.

"Oh, ¿por qué no recuperas tu motocicleta? ¡La he estado manejando durante mucho tiempo!" Ino recordó algo importante.

Sakura agitó la mano y dijo: "Puede que ya no la necesite. ¡Quédate con ella!"¡Montar en una motocicleta al rodaje podía parecer bastante extraño!

"¿Por qué? ¿No vas a salir?" Ino inclinó la cabeza y miró a Sakura, que se estaba quitando las botas. Era un poco imposible. ¡Ella no era esa clase de persona!

"¡He ido a una entrevista en una compañía de entretenimiento hoy y mañana tendré el rodaje!" Sakura se alegró de compartir las buenas noticias con su mejor amiga.

"¡Felicidades! ¡Al fin vas a cumplir tu sueño!" El último sueño de Sakura era estar en el escenario mundial.

"Gracias. Pero en realidad es bastante vergonzoso. He tirado de algunas cuerdas,¡ay!" Ella susurró al oído de Ino.

"No importa. Puedes trabajar duro en el futuro. Además, todo el mundo usan sus contactos, mira, yo, me he convertido en la gerente gracia a ti, ¿no es así?"

Sosteniendo el brazo de Sakura, Ino exclamó contra la injusticia de esta sociedad.

Sakura se sintió aliviada después de un segundo pensamiento. Luego empacó las botas y se despidió de Ino.

Cuando Sakura volvió a la villa llevando todo tipo de bolsas de la compra, Karin estaba mirando su teléfono móvil en la sala de estar. Al ver a Sakura, Karin puso los ojos en blanco y siguió jugando con su teléfono.

Sakura puso las bolsas en las escaleras, con la intención de pedir a la Sra. Mei para que las llevara hacia arriba. Pero, abandonó esa idea en seguida ya que la señora Mei estaba ocupada preparando la cena en la cocina. Así que Sakura se rindió y estaba lista para hacerlo sola.

"¡Oh, la señorita Sakura depende de Sasuke otra vez!" Karin no apartó la vista de su teléfono móvil.

Sakura puso los ojos en blanco. "¡Tienes que saber una cosa, Sasuke es mi marido! Puedo depender de él si quiero. ¡A diferencia de ti, la perra viciosa, te quedas en la casa de otras personas todos los días, arruinando el matrimonio de los dueños!" Ella hizo hincapié en la palabra "perra".

Karin arrojó su teléfono móvil al sofá y caminó hacia las escaleras, lista para discutir con Sakura.

Antes de que Karin comenzara a hablar, la puerta de la villa estaba abierta desde el exterior. Era Sasuke.

"Sakura, no me iré a menos que Sasuke me lo pida!" Sakura se sorprendió de ver cómo Karin de repente puso una cara tan descarada. ¡Era este un talento imprescindible para una actriz!

"¿Qué está pasando aquí?" Sasuke miró a las dos mujeres por las escaleras mientras se cambiaba los zapatos.

"¡Sasuke, mejor me marcho! Esta mujer me maldice todos los días y me llamó perra viciosa. ¡Ya no puedo soportarlo más!" Karin se acercó y habló débilmente, completamente diferente a lo dominante que solía ser.

"¡Bien! ¡Vete lo antes posible! ¡No eres bienvenida aquí!" Mirando con desdén sus trucos, Sakura dejó escapar su pensamiento interior.

"Sasuke.." Con los ojos enrojecidos, Karin bajó la cabeza deprimida.

Sasuke miró a las dos mujeres. "¿No planeas trabajar para JH? He comprado un apartamento en la ciudad. ¡Puedes mudarte allí ahora!" Sacó un juego de llaves de su maletín, lo puso sobre la mesa y luego le dijo a Karin la dirección.

Sasuke tomó las bolsas de las manos de Sakura y subió las escaleras.

JH Entertainment Company. ¿Karin se iba a instalar en la ciudad ? ¡Eso no sería algo bueno!

"Sasuke, ¿vas a mantenerla todo su futuro? Ella era una super estrella, ¿no puede comprarlo ella misma?" Mirando al hombre que estaba en el piso de arriba, Sakura no pudo entender en qué pensaba.

"Sólo es un apartamento". Sasuke miró a la enojada Sakura con una mirada desconcertante. ¿No era ella quien le acababa de pedir a Karin que se fuera?

¿Por qué estaba tan enojada ahora? Si el corazón de una mujer era una aguja en el fondo del mar, ¡debía estar en Mariana Trench!

"¡No le des nada, ni siquiera un apartamento!" Dijo Sakura arbitrariamente, tirando del hombre para evitar que subiera las escaleras.

Llegaron a un punto muerto. "Sakura, no puedes ser tan infantil" Sasuke miró la pequeña mano que tiraba de su muñeca. Realmente no había nada que él pudiera hacer con ella.

¿Ella era infantil? Bueno. Sakura tomó lo que tenía en la mano, la llave del apartamento, y salió rápidamente. "¡Ustedes dos, sigan coqueteando, me iré!"

Cuando Sakura se estaba cambiando los zapatos, Sasuke la observó y cerró los ojos con irritación. ¿Qué debía hacer para evitar que esta mujercita le causará problemas? ¡Como quisiera!

Karin se regocijó mucho ante la salida de Sakura por la puerta. ¡Esto era exactamente lo que ella quería!

Antes de que Sakura subiera a su automóvil, echó un vistazo a la puerta cerrada de la villa. Le entristecía que Sasuke ni siquiera le pidiera que se quedara. Ella se alejó en su Bugatti Veyron.

En la dirección mencionada por Sasuke, Sakura presionó el botón del ascensor para subir al piso 28. En lugar de utilizar la huella digital, Sakura abrió la puerta del apartamento con la llave. Con una superficie de más de 200 metros cuadrados, el apartamento estaba perfectamente amueblado con electrodomésticos de alta calidad.

"¡Humph! ¡Sasuke, debes haber comprado este apartamento para mantener a su amante!" A Sakura le dolía el corazón. ¿No era la Fuente Perla No.8 una mejor opción para que hiciera eso?

"¡Bien, te daré la oportunidad y no tengo que ver a esa perra viciosa todos los días! Yo tampoco te avergonzaré. Heh.

¡Sasuke, bien por ti!"

* * *

**Hasta aquí el capítulo 37 espero les siga gustando espero sus comentarios nos vemos gracias a los que siguen :)**


	38. Chapter 38

**Hola a todos vamos con el siguiente capitulo como ya saben los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen ya que son de Masashi Kishimoto y como también el libro que es de Jeonie gracias a todos.**

**A leer...**

* * *

**Capítulo 38 Se convirtió en un éxito/El hombre que ella extrañaba secretamente**

Sakura escogió una habitación con balcón, sacó un juego de sábana desde el armario e hizo la cama para ella misma. También puso los cosméticos recién comprados en el cuarto de baño. Después de terminar todo el trabajo, sentía hambre. Todos los enseres de cocina estaban bien preparados.

Pero el problema era ... ¡No sabía cocinar! A regañadientes, Sakura tomo el bolso y salió, tratando de encontrar un lugar para cenar.

Mientras comía, Sakura todavía estaba pensando si era demasiado estúpida que salió de la villa en lugar de echar a Karin de la casa.

Antes de acostarse, Sakura miró su teléfono celular, pero resultaba que no recibió ningún mensaje... Sólo en Twitter, vio muchos mensajes privados enviados por los internautas, ninguno de los cuales fue enviado por Sasuke. Sakura decidió dejar de pensar en Sasuke, y se preparó para dormir.

Al día siguiente, Sakura, que vestía un traje blanco y una chaqueta larga negra, fue a la oficina para encontrarse con el director.

Howard Cruz, el director de cine, hacía años se hizo famoso de la noche a la mañana por hacer una película con el tema de un terremoto. Hoy en día se encontraba entre los directores más importantes. Era franco, pero de naturaleza temperamental.

Al ver venir a Sakura, el director se mostraba satisfecho. "Este es el guión. Léelo.

Tu participación en la obra no es mucho, solo algunos diálogos en los primeros episodios. Eres novata. Veamos cómo te va para decidir el trabajo después ".

Sakura asintió con la cabeza para agradecerle y se fue a leer el guión a un lado.

Un rato después, una mujer se acercó a Sakura. Se puso un traje de negocios y parecía que tenía unos treinta años. Al ver a Sakura, dijo, "Señorita Sakura, soy Mona Cruz, la hermana de Howard Cruz. ¡Serviré como su agente de ahora en adelante!"

Sakura se levantó en seguida y le dio la mano a Mona, "¡Mona, un placer conocerte!"

Mona observaba a Sakura y asintió con la cabeza con satisfacción. A pesar de que Sakura recibió privilegios, ella parecía amable y simpática.

Sin embargo, no se sabía cómo sería su desempeño del papel, porque no hizo el casting. Pero al parecer, eso no era nada importante.

"Después de que termines el guión, le llevaré a la empresa para el siguiente trabajo". Mona se sentó a su lado, en caso de que Sakura quisiera hacer algunas preguntas, siempre preguntaba a Mona sin vacilación. Las dos personas se llevaban muy bien.

Mona le explicó brevemente esta telenovela. Los protagonistas eran Naruto Haruno y Karin Uzumaki. ¿Naruto? ? ? ¿Karin? ? ? ¡Qué mundo más pequeño!

Sakura consideraba su papel en la obra: tendría que trabajar con Karin en dos episodios y con Naruto en tres episodios... Pero, afortunadamente, actuaría como una concubina imperial llamada LingNing, que era nada importante...

Por supuesto, Naruto desempeñaría el papel del emperador, y Karin jugaría el papel de la emperatriz...

El rodaje comenzó hacía tres días, pero la actriz original de LingNing tuvo que renunciar por un accidente de tráfico.

Sakura solo tendría un episodio hoy. Cuando ella y otras concubinas imperiales admiraban las flores en el Jardín Imperial, solo tenía que hablarle al emperador," Viva Mi Majestad". Entonces terminaría su trabajo de este día, y luego comenzaría un nuevo episodio diez días después.

Cuando Naruto llegó, se había cambiado de ropa y se había maquillado. Ahora se parecía a un emperador verdadero. Su mirada maliciosa de costumbre se volvió tan digna y elegante que los fans y las actrices se sonrojaban al verlo.

Sakura trató de esconder su cara detrás del guión. Afortunadamente, Naruto, con toda su atención puesta en Karin, no prestó atención a ella. Pero cuando levantó la cabeza para saludar al emperador, se encontró con las miradas de Karin, quien echó una sonrisa irónica a ella mostrando desdén.

Sin hacerle mucho caso a Karin, Sakura terminó el trabajo de hoy y regresó a la compañía con Mona.

Mona le dijo a Sakura que acababa de organizar un anuncio para ella. Pero la compañía de la publicidad todavía estaba dudando, porque Sakura era nueva. Esta compañía era una empresa grande y sus ideas publicitarias eran creativas. Si Sakura obtenía esta oportunidad, no podría haber una mejor oportunidad para su carrera en el entretenimiento.

Así que Sakura y Mona fueron juntas a negociar con la compañía, y tardaron toda la tarde hablando con esta empresa, la cual aceptó finalmente firmar un contrato considerando que Sakura era atractiva y que su apariencia y su estilo coincidían con el personaje del anuncio.

Estaba solo en el comienzo, entonces Sakura no estaba muy ocupada. Regresó al apartamento después de hablar sobre la cooperación publicitaria. Después de comer fideos instantáneos, ella tomo el guión y comenzó a leer con gusto.

Como solo tenía algunas escenas en la serie de la telenovela, Sakura comenzó a trabajar en la publicidad al día siguiente.

Sakura pasó todo el día tomando fotos publicitarias, en las que sus expresiones faciales y sus emociones eran perfectas. Como era amable Sakura, todos estaban satisfechos y dispuestos a hablar con ella. Por lo general, se llevaban muy bien entre Sakura y los trabajadores.

Durante toda la semana, Sakura se ocupó de la publicidad, y Sasuke también no vino a buscarla durante muchos días. Sacudiendo la cabeza, Sakura intentaba borrar la imagen de Sasuke de su mente y se centró en el efecto de la publicidad.

Al igual que todo el mundo esperaba y deseaba, Sakura sacó la fama de este exitoso anuncio de sombra de ojos.

En el teléfono móvil de Sasuke, él vio esta publicidad, en la que Sakura llevaba sombras de ojos de color naranja, con los ojos cerrados y los labios ligeramente entreabiertos, encima de su cabeza, un modelo masculino estaba a punto de besarla.

Entonces, durante los próximos días, Sakura se convirtió en un éxito y apareció en la pantalla grande en todas partes. Sasuke tenía la sensación de que debía haber alguien que estaba ayudándola. ¿Raymond Entertainment Company?.

¡Probablemente sabía quién era la persona detrás del éxito de Sakura!

A las once de la noche, la exhausta Sakura regresó al apartamento.

Como novata en este ámbito, Sakura no se había acostumbrado a ser despertada a cualquier hora por la mañana temprano y terminar el trabajo alrededor de las once o doce de la noche. Se decía a sí misma que tenía que esforzarse más para conseguir el éxito.

Al abrir la puerta del apartamento, ella sólo tenía ganas de tomar un buen baño y dormir. Ella continuaría el acto de la concubina imperial LingNing al día siguiente.

Sakura arrojó su bolso sobre el sofá y entró en el dormitorio. "¡Ahhhh!" El hombre acostado en la cama la sobresaltó, y todo el cansancio se escapó de repente.

Después de calmarse, Sakura fue directamente al baño y cerró la puerta desde el interior, sin echar un segundo vistazo a él.

Sasuke también estaba muy tranquilo, y esperaba en la cama hasta que Sakura terminara la ducha.

Sakura casi tardó una hora en tomar el baño. Ella salió del cuarto de baño envuelta en una toalla y se fue directamente a la habitación del otro lado.

Una vez más, cerró la puerta y no tenía intención de dejar que Sasuke entrara.

Después de esperar durante más de diez minutos sin ver a Sakura, Sasuke se levantó para buscarla. Cuando él descubrió que la habitación vecina estaba cerrada con llave desde el interior, comprendió lo que estaba pasando en un instante.

Sasuke sacó la llave de repuesto desde el cajón del estudio y abrió la puerta directamente.

Sakura estaba haciendo la cama. Al ver a Sasuke que entró con un rostro sombrío, se quedó sin palabras por un momento. ¿Por qué Sasuke siempre tenía la llave de cualquier habitación?

A pesar de ser ignorado por Sakura, Sasuke la mantenía en sus brazos y miraba a su pequeña esposa desobediente. "¿Cuándo vas a parar todo esto?"

Sakura no le respondió y no dejaba de forcejear para liberarse de sus brazos. Sin embargo, Sasuke la abrazaba con fuerza, sin dejarle ninguna oportunidad para escapar.

¿Cómo podía ser tan terca como para salir de casa por una semana sin volver!

¡Bien! ¡Muy bien!

"¿Te has vuelto famosa con la ayuda de otro hombre?" La mujer estaba en silencio, no dijo nada.

"¡Sakura, estás cometiendo un error!" La mujer todavía estaba callada.

"¿No hablas? Muy bien, ¡hagamos otra cosa para que abras la boca!"

"¡Sasuke, suéltame!" Sakura abrió la boca finalmente.

"¿Soltarte? ¡De ninguna manera!" La sostenía en los brazos con fuerza y la besó.

Incapaz de liberarse del control de Sasuke, Sakura pisó su pie fuertemente y saltó de inmediato mientras Sasuke estaba distraído. Miraba al hombre que estaba delante de ella, Sakura se frotó los labios con fuerza.

Era injusto. Él podía mantener relaciones extra matrimoniales, dejando que otra mujer viviera en su casa, ¡mientras que ella era criticada por él por empezar su propia carrera!

Mientras la mujer se frotaba los labios, los ojos del hombre brillaban con sensación de peligro.

Sasuke dio un paso adelante, levantó a la mujer, la tiró en la cama de su habitación y la detuvo.

"¡Vete!" Ella trató de darle una patada, pero falló.

Sosteniendo fuertemente la barbilla de Sakura, Sasuke estaba bastante enfadado, "¿Qué te he dicho? No te permito entrar en el círculo de entretenimiento. ¿Lo has olvidado?" Sasuke controlaba a esta mujer desobediente fuertemente.

Sakura dejó de forcejear y giró la cabeza a un lado, ignorándolo.

En ese momento sonó el teléfono celular personal de Sasuke. Sacó el teléfono de su bolsillo, echó un ojo al número en la pantalla y presionó el botón, "Responder".

"Señor, la señorita Uzumaki parece tener dolor del estómago y está enferma. No sé qué hacer". Con voz temblorosa, Magdalena le informó a Sasuke de lo que Karin le dijo.

"¡Dile que vaya al hospital!"

"Pero... la señorita Uzumaki no puede levantarse por el dolor. No puedo llevarla a ella por mí misma..." Al oír la voz de Magdalena, Sakura se burló. ¡Qué perra era esa mujer!

"¡Vuelvo ahora!" Sasuke colgó el teléfono, se levantó de encima de Sakura y se preparaba para irse.

Sakura estaba acostada en la cama, burlándose. ¡Este era su esposo nomial! ¡Estaba pensando en otra mujer incluso cuando estaba en la cama con ella!

"Voy a volver a la Fuente Perla. ¡Te digo por última vez, no entres en el círculo de entretenimiento!" Sasuke salió del apartamento después de decir las palabras.

Sakura se quedaba sola, mirando al techo durante mucho tiempo...

Sakura no abandonó el círculo del entretenimiento. En cambio, había ganado popularidad. Sus seguidores de Twitter crecieron de unos 10 millones a más de 50 millones. Muchas personas estaban curiosas por saber si Sakura tenía el apoyo del presidente.

Muchas veces Sasuke vino al apartamento para buscar a Sakura, pero ella se encontraba en su trabajo, así que Sasuke no pudo encontrarla en su residencia. Sin embargo, Karin estaba tomando menos roles en el círculo de entretenimiento y venía a acompañar a Sasuke cada vez que estaba libre.

El tema sobre Sasuke y Karin se estaba volviendo cada vez más caliente, y parecía imposible de controlarlo.

Era finales del otoño. Hacía un tiempo muy fresco. Sakura se bajó del taxi y caminó hacia el apartamento con su equipaje Cuando Sakura encendió la luz, descubrió el hombre que estaba recostado perezosamente en el sofá, con los ojos cerrados para ocultar su cansancio.

Sakura hizo una pausa. ¡Ella y Sasuke no se habían visto durante más de dos meses! Había pasado tanto tiempo sin que se dieran cuenta...

Después de cambiarse de los zapatos, Sakura comenzó a desempacar su equipaje.

Sasuke miraba a Sakura, que estaba ocupada haciendo sus propias cosas. Se sintió irreal por un momento...

En el dormitorio, Sakura guardó la última prenda de vestir, y estaba lista para tomar una ducha.

Abrazada por detrás, Sakura se detuvo. Sintiendo la sensación familiar, Sakura cerró los ojos con pena.

El hombre que ella extrañaba secretamente en innumerables noches, en su corazón había otra mujer...

Sakura quitó la mano de Sasuke de encima y se dirigió al baño.

Sasuke de repente tiró de Sakura con fuerza, la giró para abrazarla y la besó en los labios rojos que había estado extrañando durante los dos meses.

¿Acaso ella no sintió ni el menor anhelo por él durante estos días? alomejor era para castigar la indiferencia de Sakura, la besó apasionadamente.

Sakura se limpió una gota de lágrima del rabillo del ojo y le devolvió el beso. ¿Qué debería hacer para que él la amara a ella?

Al día siguiente, Sakura se tomó un día libre, por lo que no tenía que levantarse temprano. Sasuke la abrazó y durmió con ella hasta el mediodía, ya que durante los últimos dos meses Sasuke estaba muy cansado. Para dejar de pensar en ella, Sasuke dedicó todo su tiempo al trabajo.

Sakura miraba al hombre, sintiéndose triste. ¿Quién era ella en el corazón de este hombre? ¿Parecía que se estaba prostituyendo? Ella sabía que el todavía tenía a otra mujer en su corazón.

No se levantaron hasta el mediodía. tomados de las manos, los dos salieron del apartamento para almorzar.

Sakura se subió a Maybach de Sasuke y se dirigieron al restaurante.

Por la tarde, la pareja dominaba la portada de noticias de entretenimiento.

En la foto, el hombre estaba escoltando a la mujer hasta el asiento del pasajero, con la mano alrededor de su cintura. Cuando el hombre caminaba hacia el asiento del conductor, los paparazzi tomaron una fotografía de su cara, que era Sasuke, quien tenía la misma expresión indiferente durante todo el tiempo.

Luego millones de comentarios aparecieron en las cuentas de Twitter de los cuatro protagonistas, Karin Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Li, así como el señor presidente.

Mona estaba tan ocupada contestando las llamadas telefónicas de los reporteros que el teléfono se estaba quedando sin batería. Antes de que su teléfono se apagara, se puso en contacto con Sakura, la protagonista de las noticias.

Sakura estaba comiendo un bistec en el plato y se sentía impotente después de que Mona le contara las noticias.

Algunos paparazzi incluso tendieron una emboscada cerca de su residencia.

Desde que fueron fotografiados, Sakura se preguntaba cómo reaccionaría el hombre que estaba sentado enfrente.

"Mona, luego lo resolveré". Después de colgar el teléfono, Sakura estaba vacilante de abrir la boca, Sasuke tomó un sorbo de la sopa de mariscos con elegancia.

Se notaba que Sakura tenía algo que decir.

Sakura dejó el cuchillo y el tenedor sobre la mesa. "Un paparazzi nos acaba de fotografiar." Todavía estaba en el comienzo de su carrera y no podía meterse en los escándalos.

"¡Come!" Sasuke no mostró actitud, y con calma miraba a la ansiosa Sakura.

"¿No borraste todas las noticias que tenías con Karin antes? ¡Elimina también la nuestra!" La calma del hombre hizo que Sakura se sintiera un poco más nerviosa.

El hombre la miraba con atención y echó una palabra, "¡No!". Su respuesta contundente dejó a Sakura sin palabras.

Sakura hizo un puchero y sacó su celular para ver si su cuenta de Twitter estaba ocupada por "teclamans". Sin embargo, Sasuke le quitó su celular y lo guardó en su bolsillo. "¿Puedes disfrutar la comida?"

Descontenta, Sakura cortó el bistec en el plato, pero su mente estaba llena del escándalo, y lamentaba mucho no haber salido disfrazada.

"No me importa. ¿Por qué te importa tanto? ¿Te molesta que te fotografíen cuando estás conmigo?" Sasuke tomó el plato de Sakura, cortó el bistec rápidamente y se lo entregó.

Ella gruñó: "¡Por supuesto que me importa! Estoy en el comienzo de mi carrera, si los fanáticos creen que tú y Karin son una pareja me toman como la amante, sería un desastre para mí". ¡Millones de sus seguidores de Twitter probablemente gritaban insultos hacia ella ahora mismo!

"¿No has tomado una foto de nuestro certificado de matrimonio? ¡Publícalo, tienes mi permiso!" ¡Callar la boca de los demás era la forma más sencilla!

* * *

**Hasta aquí el capítulo 38 espero les siga gustando espero sus comentarios nos vemos gracias a los que siguen :)**


	39. Chapter 39

**Hola a todos vamos con el siguiente capitulo como ya saben los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen ya que son de Masashi Kishimoto y como también el libro que es de Jeonie gracias a todos.**

**A leer...**

* * *

**Capítulo 39 ****No lo hice/Estaré en el infierno**l

Sakura apretó los labios, pensando que si su matrimonio estaba expuesto, su carrera como actriz pronto terminaría. Decidió dejarlo, porque la mejor manera era guardar silencio. Cuando el tema se desvaneciera, la gente se olvidaría de eso.

Después del almuerzo, Sakura sacó sus gafas de sol de la bolsa y se los puso, pero lo que Sasuke quería hacer era simplemente tirarlos, porque cubrían gran parte del rostro de Sakura.

Luego, Sasuke hizo lo que quería. Después de darle una mirada fulminante, Sakura levantó el cuello de la ropa para cubrir la cara antes de subirse al auto de Sasuke. .

"Sakura, regresa a la villa." ¡Esta farsa debería llegar a su fin! Sasuke hizo la orden en tono calmado mientras conducía el auto con habilidad.

La mujer hizo una pausa y preguntó: "¿Y Karin?". Su simple pregunta dejó a Sasuke guardar silencio durante medio minuto.

"Mi madre ha venido a nuestra casa hace dos días". Al saber que Karin estaba a punto de marcharse, su madre estaba muy enfadada y amenazó con romper lasos con la familia si expulsaba a Karin.

Sakura guardó silencio. Entonces, ¿por qué debería volver? ¡Todavía recordaba el truco sucio de Karin para abofetearla varias veces bajo la cobertura de la trama de la filmación!

"¡Sakura, puedes ignorar su presencia!", dijo Sasuke en voz baja. Él resolvería esto después de todo.

La mujer respondió con una sonrisa burlona. "¿Has escuchado un dicho? Si soy la persona quien amas, no tendré miedo a interminables rivales en el amor. Pero no estoy en tu corazón", murmuró Sakura, lo que dijo ella enfrió la atmósfera del auto.

"¿Cómo sabes que no estás en mi corazón?" Sasuke le dijo, apretando los dientes.

"¿No está ella también en tu corazón? ¡Realmente hay mucho espacio en tu corazón!" Sakura se burló, y su sonrisa fría dio un impulso de enojo a Sasuke.

Sasuke detuvo el auto hábilmente.

"¿No te he dicho que necesito algo de tiempo?"

La mujer lo miraba fijamente. "¿Tiempo? ¿Cuánto tiempo necesitas? ¿Media vida?", le preguntó Sakura en un tono tranquilo, poniendo un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja.

Sasuke sostenía su rostro para hacer que lo mirara. "No, no necesito tan largo tiempo". Los ojos del hombre estaban llenos de profundo afecto, que casi atrapó a Sakura

"¡Volveré cuando te olvides de ella totalmente!" Ella le echó una mirada directamente a los ojos y quitó sus manos de encima antes de abrir la puerta para salir del auto.

Después de dar unos pasos adelante, Sakura tomó un taxi para regresar a su apartamento.

Sasuke se apoyaba en el respaldo del asiento, mirando a la figura de Sakura y se perdió pensando que era hora de poner fin a todo esto. Lo que ya pasó es pasado.

Desde que eligió a esta pequeña mujer, debe ser responsable. A ella para toda la vida...

Sakura regresó a su apartamento. Mirando la habitación vacía, sentía que su corazón también se vaciaba.

En el sitio de filmación.

Karin encontró un lugar menos ruidoso para consultar las noticias de hoy con su teléfono móvil, pero su rostro se volvía sombrío. "Sakura no abandona a Sasuke a pesar de que ha estado fuera durante tanto tiempo. ¡Bueno, tomaré otras medidas!", pensaba Karin.

Luego le ordenó a Darui que tomara medidas de inmediato y regresó al sitio de filmación con una sonrisa.

Según lo ordenado, Darui caminó a un lado para hacer llamadas telefónicas inmediatamente.

Mientras tomaba un descanso, Sakura revisaba su Twitter y encontró muchos comentarios abusivos contra ella como se esperaba. ¡La acusaron de ser la demoledora entre Sasuke y Karin y le aconsejaron que se quedara con el señor presidente!

¡Pero había otras personas creían que una amante como Sakura no merecería al presidente!

...Apagó el teléfono móvil y bajó para ir al supermercado para comprar algunos bocadillos.

Tiró de su abrigo fuertemente y caminó lentamente hacia el supermercado.

Cuando ella estaba en el punto muerto de la cámara de vigilancia, pasó una camioneta y Sakura no estaba a la vista.

En el puerto.

Cuando Sakura se despertó, descubrió que estaba extendida en la playa.

Ella apretó su abrigo para defenderse contra el viento frío del mar y miró a su alrededor en alerta.

Recordaba claramente que en el camino al supermercado, alguien le tapó la boca y la nariz con un pañuelo para hacerle perder el conocimiento.

En este momento, cinco o seis hombres fuertes con tatuajes se acercaron a ella, entre los cuales se encontraban occidentales y africanos. Al instante Sakura contuvo el aliento y se retiró hacia atrás.

Dos hombres de ellos se acercaron a Sakura primero, al verlos, Sakura se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza. ¿Qué harían ellos? "¿Por qué me secuestráis?"

"¿Por qué? Lo sabrás pronto". Respondió un hombre africano en chino fluido.

Los dos hombres levantaron juntos a Sakura y la arrojaron a un sofá viejo colocado en un lado. Sakura se retiró a un rincón del sofá.

En este momento, una mujer entró, con su cabello y ropa en un pequeño lío, y miraba a Sakura con una sonrisa burlona.

"Karin ¿qué demonios estás haciendo?" Al ver a Karin, Sakura tenía un presentimiento aún peor.

"¡Sakura te arruinaré hoy!" Un hombre trotaba acercándose y dijo en voz baja,

"¡Aquí viene!"

Karin hizo un guiño a esos hombres extranjeros, y Sakura que estaba muy confundida, veía que los hombre se acercaban a Karin.

¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando?

Luego, Karin se dejó caer al suelo y comenzó a gritar. "¡Ayuda! Sakura, ¿qué quieres hacer?"

Los hombres comenzaron a rasgar el abrigo de Karin. Sakura se levantó del sofá tratando de expulsarlos.

Karin era bastante mala, por cierto, se vengaría de todo. Pero Sakura no era tan cruel como para ver a Karin ser humillada por estos hombres frente a ella.

"¿La estúpida mujer está tratando de salvarme?" pensó Karin. Al mismo tiempo, ella seguía llorando. "¡Sakura por favor, déjame ir! ¡Ah! ¡No!" Sakura estaba bastante confundida por lo que Karin lloraba.

"¡No conozco a estos hombres!" ¿Pensaba Karin que había sido secuestrada hasta aquí por Sakura? ¡Sakura era la que había sido secuestrada!

"¡Para!" dijo un hombre veloz y ferozmente con una voz fría y familiar.

"¡Sasuke ayuda!" Karin lloraba bastante triste, como si Sasuke fuera el Salvador de ella.

El susto en los ojos de Karin lo devolvió a Sasuke al día en que Karin lloraba desesperadamente pidiendo ayuda en el hotel mientras él no estaba a su lado.

Los hombres se detuvieron una vez que vieron a Sasuke, y el hombre africano que montaba a Karin giró la cabeza hacia Sakura para preguntar, "Señorita Li ¿debemos continuar?"

...La mirada amenazadora de Sasuke hizo que Sakura se diera cuenta de repente de lo que había pasado. Ella cayó en la trampa de esta mujer...

"¡Sasuke, no lo hice!" Miró a Sasuke de inmediato, pero solo encontró que los ojos rojos de Sasuke estaban pegados a Karin. Él ni siquiera la miró.

Sasuke corrió hacia Karin y le dio una patada al africano. Los hombres fuertes se reunieron detrás de Sakura inmediatamente.

"¡Karin debes estar loca!" Al ver a esos hombres escondidos detrás de ella como si estuvieran buscando refugio, Sakura se enojó tanto que le temblaban las manos.

Karin también estaba temblando tumbada en los brazos de Sasuke, quien se quitó el abrigo para cubrir los hombros de Karin.

Sakura dio un paso adelante con furia para quitarle el abrigo y tirarlo al suelo.

"¡Paf!" Con un sonido seco, la cara de Sakura se giró hacia un lado porque Sasuke la Abofeteaba

Él... Le pego...

Sasuke no usó toda su fuerza. Aunque a Sakura le dolía el rostro, era su corazón el que dolía aún más.

"Sasuke, ¿no me crees?" Sakura se tocó la cara abofeteada, todavía preguntando a Sasuke inocentemente.

"¡Sakura! ¡Ya basta! ¡Nunca he pensado que eres tan cruel!", dijo Sasuke con los dientes apretados. Hasta ahora, finalmente descubrió la verdadera cara de esta mujer, ¡era una mujer insidiosa y cruel!

Después de decir estas palabras, levantó a la mujer temblando en el suelo y se preparó para irse con ella.

Sakura sonrió con un toque de burla de sí misma. "Sasuke, ya que no me crees hoy,¡ nos ... nos divorciaremos!" ¿Por qué tenía que aferrarse a un matrimonio como este?

El hombre se dio la vuelta y pronunció dos palabras fríamente: "¡De acuerdo!"

¡Su expresión dio la sensación a Sakura de que nunca lo había conocido!

Incluso aceptó divorciarse, ¡eh! Mirando al hombre que se dio vuelta, Sakura gritó,"¡Sasuke, si me das la espalda hoy, estaré en el infierno!"

Sakura se retiró paso a paso hacia el mar vasto. Sasuke la miró profundamente y se dio la vuelta sin vacilar.

No dio unos pasos antes de escuchar un fuerte "Plop" Alguien saltó al mar...

Al oír eso, Sasuke se detuvo, pero no se dio la vuelta.

Luego, una docena de plops se escucharon continuamente.

Al día siguiente.

Un vídeo se difundió por el Internet ampliamente. Alguien había filmado sigilosamente lo que pasó la noche anterior en el puerto. Era muy emocionante.

La persona grabó intencionalmente el vídeo desde que pidiera ayuda Karin. El vídeo terminó con la escena de que Sakura saltó al mar y una docena de hombres de traje negro siguieron a ella.

Obviamente era un triángulo amoroso, en el que Sakura secuestró a Karin quien fue salvada por Sasuke.

La parte en la que Sakura mencionó el divorcio también se cortó deliberadamente, por lo que los internautas confundieron que Sakura amenazaba con suicidarse porque Sasuke no la amaba.

Durante la noche, Sakura estaba desaparecida. Incluso se había convertido en "la amante zorra" que todos despreciaban.

Fuente Perla No.6.

En el dormitorio pintado en colores negro, blanco y gris, una mujer inconsciente yacía en la cama. No mostró ningún signo de despertarse hasta que Naomi le dio otra inyección.

En ese momento, se abrió la puerta del dormitorio y entró un hombre alto. La sonrisa habitual no se encontraba en ninguna parte de su rostro.

"¿Cómo está ella?" Sasori miró a la mujer pálida en la cama.

"Está a punto de despertarse del coma". Naomi se quitó los guantes y la máscara,luego salió del dormitorio con los aparatos médicos.

Sentado junto a la cama, Sasori miró a la mujer en silencio y suspiró.

Si él no hubiera enviado a alguien para que la protegiera, o si sus hombres hubieran llegado un minuto tarde, ella habría muerto.

Podrían haber llegado antes, pero ella desapareció demasiado repentinamente, y sus hombres la siguieron solo desde la distancia.

Sus hombres no encontraron su ubicación rastreando su teléfono móvil hasta después de más de diez minutos.

Cuando llegaron, Sakura estaba bastante agitada y luego saltó al mar. Sus tres guardaespaldas saltaron inmediatamente para rescatarla.

Había más de una docena de personas que iban a salvarla, que también parecían venir de Konoha. Sus hombres rescataron a Sakura antes que ellos.

Sasori corrió hasta aquí esa misma noche en su jet privado. Desde que ella era una celebridad ahora, Sasori no la llevó al hospital. En cambio, la llevó a su casa. Pero ella había estado en coma por 46 horas y finalmente tenía signos de despertarse ahora.

En este momento, el dedo de la mujer se movió ligeramente y abrió la boca con voz débil, "Agua, agua..." Sus ojos aún estaban cerrados.

Sasori le sirvió un vaso de agua, mojó un hisopo de algodón y untó agua en sus labios secos y pálidos.

Sakura se lamió los labios con sed y volvió a dormirse.

Sasori no perturbó su descanso y fue directamente al estudio.

Él ingresó a su Twitter y descubrió que todos los vídeos habían sido eliminados ,mientras que el Twitter de Sakura estaba lleno de insultos.

Se conectó a la cuenta de Twitter de Sakura Había tomado medidas técnicas para obtener la contraseña de ella.

Pasó unas páginas, y encontró que la publicación anterior de su anillo de matrimonio ya había sido eliminada. Luego Sasori eliminó todas las otras publicaciones.

"Sakura, cuando despiertes, podrás comenzar una nueva vida. Ya no tendras a Sasuke en tu vida."

"Envíe su cuenta bancaria a mi asistente y continúe aumentando la popularidad de Sakura Li. Solo dígame cuánto dinero necesita". Sasori hizo una llamada telefónica a alguien.

"Pero, señor Akasuna, Sakura Li se ha visto atrapada en tal problema; ¡no es fácil de resolver!" La persona en la línea parecía tener dificultades para tomar una decisión.

"No se preocupe. Publique un anuncio primero y dígales a todos que fue un casting, pero el señor Uchiha lo tomó en serio equivocadamente". No existía una mejor manera.

"¡De acuerdo, señor Akasuna!"

Después de colgar el teléfono, esa persona comenzó a ponerse en contacto con los medios de comunicación e hizo un anuncio como lo deseaba Sasori, luego encontró una empresa de relaciones públicas para que se encargara de este asunto.

Se necesitaba una gran cantidad de dinero para evitar que la situación siguiera empeorando.

Con la poderosa influencia de Sasori, la reputación de Sakura se había recuperado un poco en cierta medida.

Cuando Sakura se despertó, eran más o menos las diez de la mañana siguiente.

Descubrió que un hombre sentado cerca de ella estaba trabajando con su ordenador portátil.

"Señor... Akasuna" , dijo Sakura con voz ronca. Al ver a Sakura despertarse, Sasori dejó su trabajo y se acercó más a ella.

"¿Cómo te encuentras? ¿Estás bien?" Sasori la miraba con ternura, y sus ojos estaban llenos de preocupación. La ayudó a levantarse de la cama y colocó la almohada debajo de su espalda para que se apoyara.

Sakura asintió con la cabeza suavemente, "¿Me salvaste?" Antes de abrir los ojos, Sakura recordó todo lo que pasó aquel día. Él debía de ser el hombre que la salvó.

No importaba cuál era su objetivo, la había salvado, ¿no?

"Mis hombres llegaron tarde, solo para verte saltar. ¿Por qué hiciste esa tontería?"

Sentado junto a la cama, Sasori se sentía preocupado y forzó una sonrisa.

Ella se rió de sí misma, porque pensó que amenazar al hombre con su suicidio haría una diferencia de las cosas.

Pero por fin sabía ella que no tenía lugar en su corazón, incluso si estaba en peligro. "Gracias, señor Akasuna." Sakura le dio las gracias con sinceridad.

"Está bien. Cuídate. Tu trabajo se ha aplazado con un par de días, y no puedo manejar eso si no te sientes bien". La miraba con un toque de broma.

Sakura asintió con la cabeza suavemente y le dijo, "Necesito dormir un poco más".

Tal vez debido a que acababa de recuperarse y todavía estaba débil, Sakura se sentía cansada, aunque solo se sentó un rato.

Sasori la ayudó a recostarse y le puso la almohada. "¡Descansa bien!"

* * *

**Hasta aquí el capítulo 39 espero les siga gustando y como ya verán Karin se salió con la suya y el idiota de Sasuke le creyo todo, pero Sasuke se arrepentirá de todo solo esperen y verán espero sus comentarios nos vemos gracias a los que siguen :)**


	40. Chapter 40

**Hola a todos vamos con el siguiente capitulo como ya saben los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen ya que son de Masashi Kishimoto y como también el libro que es de Jeonie gracias a todos.**

**A leer...**

* * *

**Capítulo 40 **** Todo lo que ella necesita ****es terminar todo/No quería nada del ****divorcio**

Sakura asintió con la cabeza y cerró los ojos. Una lágrima rodó por sus mejillas al escuchar los pasos de Sasori retrocediendo en la distancia.

Ella había terminado con Sasuke. No había necesidad de humillarse, así que, ¡debía dejarlo ir!

Sakura durmió hasta la noche, y cuando se despertó, una chica entró con una bandeja.

"Señorita, usted esta despierta". La chica parecía tener la misma edad que ella.

Cuando vio que Sakura se despertó, puso la bandeja sobre la mesa, corrió hacia ella para ayudarla a levantarse con cuidado.

"Bueno, ¿qué hora es ahora?" Sakura estaba mejor ahora, excepto le dolían un poco la garganta y el pecho.

"Son las siete, señorita. Por favor, tome un poco de sopa que acabo de hacer". Ella trajo la sopa, la colocó junto a la cama y la preparó para servirle la sopa a Sakura.

"¡Gracias, lo haré yo mismo!" Sintiéndose avergonzada, Sakura tomó el tazón, pero casi se le cayó de las manos temblorosas. Afortunadamente, la sopa no se derramó porque el tazón no estaba lleno.

"Está bien, señorita. No se siente bien, déjeme alimentarla". La joven sonrió alegremente, lo que hizo que Sakura se sintiera cómoda.

"Puedes llamarme Sakura. ¿Cómo te llamas?", preguntó Sakura con curiosidad mientras la chica estaba recogiendo la sopa.

"Mi nombre es Yurii. ¡La conozco, eres una estrella famosa!" Yuri miraba a Sakura con envidia. ¡Había tenido tanta suerte de poder conocer al presidente de Konoha y una estrella famosa!

"¡Me estás halagando! ¡Todavía no soy famosa!" Karin no podía detenerse en eso. Según la opinión de Sakura, esa mujer llevaría las cosas más lejos provocando protestas públicas contra ella.

Después de terminar la sopa, Sakura recuperó fuerzas y quiso tomar un baño.

Sasori había contratado a Yuri Gómez para que cuidara especialmente de Sakura.

Cuando Sakura estaba en el baño, Yuri la vigilaba en la puerta, en caso de que pudiera sentirse incómoda y necesitar ayuda.

Sakura descubrió que Yuri ya había preparado el baño para ella cuando entró. Junto a la bañera había varias botellas de artículos de tocador de lujo para mujeres, así como productos de baño para hombres que se habían abierto.

Este debía ser el baño de Sasori Akasuna... Ella preferiría ducharse si lo supiera antes. Sin embargo, el agua estaba bien preparada. Sakura entró en la bañera, se hundió en el agua y levantó la cabeza en menos de medio segundo.

En el momento en que enterró la cabeza en el agua, se sintió atrapada por una profunda sensación de miedo...

Se lavó a la ligera y salió, envuelta en una toalla de baño. Yuri ya había preparado un pijama nuevo para ella. Al ver a Sakura salir, Kari le pasó una toalla para que Sakura se secara el pelo.

El teléfono celular de Sakura podría haberse caído en el mar, porque no se podía encontrar en ninguna parte. Sasori compró un teléfono nuevo y le pidió a Yuri que se lo diera.

Sakura inició sesión en su cuenta de Twitter y descubrió que no había ni un solo mensaje para ella. Para su sorpresa, todas sus publicaciones en Twitter habían desaparecido.

¿Fueron eliminadas por alguien? ¿Le habían pirateado la cuenta? Bueno... No fue malo que se eliminaran.

Sin embargo, el nombre de Karin todavía estaba en el centro de atención y Sakura descubrió que muchos internautas todavía estaban insultándola, así que salió de su Twitter con una sonrisa fría.

Al día siguiente, ella se sentía mucho mejor. Aprovechando un momento en que Sasuke y Karin no podrían estar en casa, Sakura caminó lentamente hacia la Fuente Perla No. 8 y abrió la puerta de la villa con su huella digital.

La villa estaba tan tranquila como siempre, obviamente no había nadie dentro. El dormitorio era igual que antes. La Sra. Mei lo había mantenido limpio y ordenado.

Sakura sacó una pequeña caja de un cajón del armario y abandonó la villa.

Luego tomó un taxi para ir al apartamento. Quería resolver todo antes de volver al trabajo.

Afortunadamente, la puerta del apartamento estaba equipada con una cerradura de huellas dactilares, de lo contrario, realmente no podría entrar porque había perdido la llave!

El apartamento era igual que cuando salió esa noche. Sakura sacó su maleta y comenzó a hacer las maletas. Antes de irse, también pasó un tiempo limpiando el apartamento.

Sakura regresó a la Fuente Perla No. 6. Yuri era la única que estaba allí, ocupada con las tareas. Sasori ya había regresado a Konoha, ya que tenía muchos asuntos con los que lidiar.

Después de desempacar su maleta, Sakura imprimió algunos materiales en el estudio y llamó a Lee por teléfono.

"¡Dios mío! ¡Sakura, eres tú! ¡Estás viva!", gritó Lee en voz alta al escuchar la voz de Sakura. La emoción casi le hizo llorar a este chico.

"Bueno, me rescataron. Necesito tu ayuda". Sakura y Lee hicieron una cita.

Sasori tenía un auto deportivo negro Maserati en el garaje.

Antes de irse, Sasori le dijo a Yuri que Sakura podía usar ese auto como quisiera.

Era de madrugada cuando Sakura conducía el Maserati lentamente saliendo del garaje.

Cuando estaba a punto de salir del barrio, Sakura notó que un Maybach familiar venía hacia ella, subió la ventanilla y pasó a las dos personas en Maybach sin darles ni una mirada, como si no se vieran ni se conocieran entre sí.

Fingiendo no sentir el dolor en su corazón, Sakura miró las cosas en el asiento del pasajero, que era todo lo que necesitaba para terminar con todo.

Lee había estado en la cafetería durante bastante tiempo. Hizo un gesto con la mano a Sakura al verla entrar.

Sakura, que llevaba gafas de sol, caminó hacia Lee con la cabeza baja.

"Oye, ¿estás bien?" Lee miró a su alrededor, bajó la voz rápidamente y le preguntó a Sakura. Justo ahora, estaba demasiado emocionado y algunos otros ya lo habían notado.

"Bueno, ¡estoy bien!" Sakura pidió una taza de café y se perdió en sus pensamientos. Cuando se encontró con Ssuke en la Fuente Perla, la trató como a una extraña.

"¿Sakura? ¿Sakura?" Lee llamó el nombre de Sakura varias veces para que ella lo escuchara.

"¿Qué pasa?" Sakura sonrió, de una manera que era completamente diferente a la de antes.

"Tú y... Karin y Sasuke, ¿qué está pasando?" Lee había visto el vídeo y estaba muy desconcertado. ¿Sakura contrataría a alguien para humillar a Karin?

Era definitivamente imposible. Incluso si Sakura odiaba a esa mujer, no haría tal tipo de cosas. Solo aquellos que no la conocían creerían en el contenido del vídeo.

¡Dios sabría cómo se produjo el vídeo!

"Eso es la razón por la que vengo a buscarte hoy... ayúdame a llevar esto a la compañía de Sasuke y entregarle esto". Sakura sacó una caja con muchas cosas adentro.

Lee echó un vistazo rápido a lo que estaba impreso en el papel y miró a Sakura con los ojos abiertos. "Sakura, ¿estás segura de que quieres hacer esto?" Lee sentía que su corazón estaba temblando, como si pronto obtendría algo que había perdido...

Sakura no notó su reacción anormal. Tomó un sorbo del café amargo y asintió con la cabeza.

Después de un largo silencio, Lee abrió la boca, "Se lo enviaré mañana".

"Te daré su número de teléfono. Si no puedes entrar, llámalo". Sakura le dijo así a Lee y ingresó el número privado de Sasuke en su celular.

"Ok. Sakura, si me necesitas, solo dimelo. Estoy y estare siempre a tu lado." Sakura sintió un cariño profundo por parte de Lee, pero no lo tomó en serio y sacudió la cabeza para despertarse.

"Gracias Lee, una cosa más... "Sakura pensaba que era mejor mudarse de la casa de Sasori lo más pronto posible. "A pesar de todo, no me conviene vivir allí."

"¿Que pasó?" Preguntó Lee. Estaba muy dispuesto a ayudarle.

"Prefiero alquilar una casa. ¿Podrías ayudarme?"

"No hay problema. ¿Qué tipo de casa quieres? "

"Un lugar tranquilo y limpio con espacio suficiente para vivir, nada más". Contestó Sakura. Ella no tuvo mucha exigencia.

"Ok. Voy a ver y te llamaré mañana".

Después de hablar sobre unas y otras cosas, Sakura fue al centro comercial Isla Azul y llamó a Ino en la entrada.

Ino ya se había ido a casa después de salir del trabajo. Estaba tan emocionada por la llamada de Sakura que saltó de la silla de inmediato.

Si Sakura no garantizara repetidamente que estaba todo bien, Ino seguramente vendría a verla en persona.

"Ya es muy tarde hoy. ¿Qué te parece si hablamos en Wechat? nos veremos despues", prometió Sakura.

"Está bien. Cuidado al conducir", dijo Ino. Sakura colgó el teléfono y se marchó conduciendo.

Al día siguiente, Lee marcó el número que Sakura le dio.

"¡Hola!" Una voz más fría vino desde el teléfono.

"¿Estás trabajando ahora? Tengo algunas cosas de Sakura", su franqueza hizo que Sasuke se quedara en silencio por un rato.

"Estaré allí pronto", dijo Sasuke finalmente.

Suigetzu recogió a Lee en el primer piso y lo guió hacia el ascensor para subir. Echando una vista a la oficina enorme, hizo una mueca de desdén.

"¿Para que sirve una compañía tan grande cuando su dueño es un idiota tanto mental como emocional?"

En la oficina, el desdén desapareció de repente cuando Lee tuvo un contacto visual con el hombre que estaba fumando en el escritorio. Se sentía un poco frío y tiró la caja sobre el escritorio.

"¿Ni una palabra de ella?" El hombre no se apresuró a abrir la caja, pero lanzó una pregunta.

"No." Dijo Lee. El hombre sacó en silencio las cosas de la caja con un cigarrillo en la boca.

Una llave de apartamento, una de auto, un anillo, un certificado del centro comercial Isla Azul, un certificado de propiedad, dos tarjetas bancarias, unos papeles impresos de tamaño A4 con el título: Acuerdo de divorcio.

Con la firma de Sakura, el acuerdo mostraba que Sakura no quería nada del divorcio.

Al ver su firma en una escritura delicada a mano, Sasuke lanzó una nube de humo.

No quería nada, parecía que quería borrar el matrimonio de su mente.

No se veía la expresión facial cuando él seguía fumando.

Luego sacó el bolígrafo sobre el escritorio y firmó su nombre junto a la firma de Sakura.

Su firma con fuerza significaba un fin verdadero del matrimonio que duró menos de un año.

Estaba haciendo cada vez más frío. Lo bueno era que había calefacción en la casa de Sakura.

Ella había estado aquí por más o menos medio mes. El lugar no era tan grande pero era suficiente para ella.

Hoy era su primer día de período. Sakura no se sentía muy bien, así que fue a un supermercado cercano a buscar una toalla higiénica.

Salió con mucha prisa y se olvidó de sus gafas de sol. Caminando hacia el local "Cuidado de Mujeres" con su cabeza baja, de repente se chocó con alguien.

"¡Lo siento!" Ella pidió perdón en seguida con voz débil. Pero...

"¿Sakura?" Una voz femenina familiar llegó a sus oídos, haciéndola un poco incómoda.

Su presentimiento era correcta. Sasuke estaba de pie junto a Karin. Parecía que vinieron por lo mismo.

"Estarían más comodos sin ella", pensó. Sakura fue a la caja después de tomar las toallas higénicas que necesitaba al azar.

Empezó a nevar cuando salió. Intentó calmarse y volvió a casa.

Sasuke observaba su figura desapareciendo con indiferencia, y caminaba hacia su auto abrazando el hombro de Karin.

Se vio obligado a salir con Karin y nunca había pensado que se encontraría con Sakura. Planeaban ir a un centro comercial, pero Karin cambió de opinión y eligió un supermercado cercano.

Sakura siempre tenía un dolor horrible en su primer día de período. Debía ser el mismo esta vez.

Antes de conducir lentamente a casa, Sasuke encendió un cigarrillo, dio una nube de humo y lo apagó.

Sakura corrió al baño y se lavó el cuerpo. Luego se acostó en la cama después de tomar un poco de agua caliente.

Al iniciar sesión en Twitter, vio noticias numerosas diciendo que Sasuke y Karin se iban a casar.

Y en cuanto a ella, aunque poseía recursos de buena calidad de la compañía, no era tan acogida debido al vídeo.

Ella no publicó nada en Twitter después de ese día. La gente creería que simplemente desaparecía si no aparecía en algunos programas de televisión.

Ella comenzó a trabajar de nuevo al día siguiente. Mona Cruz le consiguió un nuevo drama de disfraces, en el que interpretaría a una protagonista secundaria.

La protagonista, otra vez, era Karin Uzumaki. Sakura quería rechazarlo, pero le dijeron que el personaje que interpretaría era alguien muy noble, lo que sería útil para mejorar su situación.

Ella pensó por un rato y estuvo de acuerdo.

Era una película de Xianxia. Su papel era bastante exigente. Como una zorra que fingía como una adolescente, tenía las características coquetas e inocentes.

Y el papel de Karin era de una hija de una familia rica. Su compañero era Naruto, quien actuaría como un hombre poderoso llamado Ryan Yan. Esta pareja de pantalla era tan popular como Karin y Sasuke.

La historia era bastante repetitiva en las telenovelas: la protagonista secundaria amaba al protagonista, mientras que el secundario mostraba cariño a la protagonista.

La pequeña zorra que interpretaría Sakura se llamaba Perla, quien no tendría un buen final y desaparecería completamente cuando su alma se destrozó por una magia de la protagonista.

En el primer día de filmación, Naruto intentó vengarse de Sakura, pero lo que recibió fue una mirada calmada, que no fue tan animada y traviesa como ese día.

Pensando en lo que pasó antes, Naruto decidió no hacerle caso.

El primer episodio fue un buen comienzo. Karin actuó de manera incisiva y Sakura también hizo bien su trabajo, lo cual fue lo más feliz para el director.

Cuando se terminó el trabajo, Sakura escuchó a dos chicas murmurando mientras se estaba cambiando de ropa, "Karin debe estar muy feliz ahora. Por fin esta con el Sr. Uchiha."

* * *

**Hasta aquí el capítulo 40 espero les siga gustando espero sus comentarios nos vemos gracias a los que siguen :)**


	41. Chapter 41

**Hola a todos vamos con el siguiente capitulo como ya saben los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen ya que son de Masashi Kishimoto y como también el libro que es de Jeonie gracias a todos.**

**A leer...**

* * *

**Capítulo 41 ****La belleza incomparable/Mostrando el amor en ****público**

"¡Estoy muerta de la envidia con Karin! No es de extrañar que Sakura tenga ganas de ser una amante que le da asco. El Señor Uchiha no solo es guapo, rico sino también tiene excelente cerebro. Ninguna mujer puede rechazar a este tipo de hombre".

De repente, Sakura salió por detrás, y les asustó. Pensaban que Sakura no escuchó lo que estaban coversando, porque Sakura simplemente pasó por ellos sin decir nada.

Cuando Sakura caminó triste hacia la puerta del lugar de filmación, como lo adivinado, vio a Karin subir al auto de Sasuke.

Para disimular su vergüenza, y tristesa, ella sacó su teléfono móvil de inmediato y fingió que estuviera jugando con el teléfono esperando a un taxi.

Karin también vio a Sakura. "¿Está ella acá para tratar de seducir a mi Sasuke otra vez?

Si ella se atreve a intentarlo otra vez, no la voy a dejar salir viva." Ella río sarcásticamente.

Cuando Sakura pasaba lentamente por el Maybach de Sasuke, un Ferrari blanco se detuvo a su lado.

Era Naruto.

"Sube al auto. ¡Yo te llevo a casa!" Naruto estaba sentado en el auto lujoso y agitó su mano a Sakura con una sonrisa brillante en su cara atractiva.

Sin embargo Sakura meneó su cabeza diciendo: "No, gracias".

Ella no quería hacerse amiga ni tener contacto con demasiadas personas en aquel momento.

Al escuchar esa respuesta inesperada, Naruto salió del auto y dijo:

"Sinceramente, me siento muy cómodo quedándome contigo. ¿Qué te parece si te doy la oportunidad de ser mi hermana?" El miró a Sakura con arrogancia, porque en su propia opinión, ser su hermana era un honor supremo para cualquier persona.

Sakura puso los ojos en blanco ante este chico arrogante y soltó dos palabras de nuevo: "No, gracias". Luego llamó a un taxi y se fue directamente, dejando a Naruto parado allí en un estado de asombro.

Naruto estaba tan enojado y juró que iba a enseñarle una lección a Sakura al día siguiente.

Sasuke vio todo eso a través del espejo retrovisor.

Aunque Sasuke mantuvo su cara de póker sin cambio, Karin todavía se sentía bastante preocupada. Ella supo que era a Sakura a quien Sasuke había estado mirando.

"¿El Todavía ama a Sakura Li?", Quería saber la respuesta locamente.

Sasuke no encendió su auto hasta que el taxi se perdió en su vista.

Era un día nevado. La parte de Sakura era una mujer encarnada de zorra.

Necesitaba mostrar lo simpático de Perla, quien se convirtió en una mujer por primera vez. Sakura botó atrás todas sus emociones negativas y mostró sus características más atractivas.

Su acto sorprendió a todos. ¿Cómo pudo esa pequeña Perla inocente destruir el matrimonio de otros?

Sakura llevaba una chamarra blanca de estilo antiguo hecho a mano, y estaba sentada en la nieve acariciando la nieve sin mancha alrededor de ella. Se parecía a una hada bonita con una sonrisa desarrollada en su cara. Un fotógrafo capturó este momento maravilloso y lo puso en Twitter.

Esta foto ya era suficiente para haber revertido la impresión de los internautas en Sakura. Muchos internautas incluso comenzaron a apoyarla, a la llamada amante.

Entre estos comentarios incontables, había uno que era como la mayoría de los casi miles de comentarios.

"Para nosotros es fácil juzgar a los demás. Pero no sabemos que le ha pasado a ella. Puesto que Sasuke y Karin no han reconocido sus relaciones en público,

¿por qué la criticaron y le consideran como una amante tan temprano? No hay nada absolutamente correcto o malo en una relación de amor. Si hay algo correcto, eso sería: sé valiente y lucha por tu amor". Este comentario vino de Lee.

"Estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo. ¡No puedo resistirme en pinchar en Me Gusta para ti!"

"Sí. No juzgues a alguien fácilmente cuando no tienes ni idea de la verdad".

Sakura también vio estos comentarios cuando estaba recostada en una silla plegable navegando en Twitter en el tiempo de recreo.

Al ver tantos comentarios que la apoyaban, sonrió débilmente. El fotógrafo que estaba sentado no muy lejos de ella capturó este momento por coincidencia. ¡En la foto Sakura estaba hermosa incomparablemente!

Naruto se acercó a Sakura, quien estaba sentada sola y le pasó un vaso de té caliente. Otros estaban todos sentados alrededor de Karin porque todos intentaban apoyar a Karin.

Sakura dejó su teléfono móvil a un lado y tomó el vaso, "¡Gracias!" Sentía más calor pronto con ambas manos sosteniendo el té caliente.

Mirando hacia abajo en el vaso en las manos, le vino a su cerebro un dicho: "Cuando te tengo en mis manos, eres mi todo mundo. Cuando me canso de eso, no eres nada". Tenía los mismos sentimientos de ese dicho. "Ninguno está dispuesta a tenerme en sus manos más. Ya no soy nada ahora", pensó Sakura. En esos días estaba inundada por las emociones negativas.

Al darse cuenta de que Sakura estaba distraída, Naruto se agachó y la observaba:

"¡Sakura, estás llorando!" Naruto tapó su boca con una mano, estaba asombrado y también sentía un poco pánico. Tenía miedo a las lágrimas de las mujeres porque no sabía cómo consolarlas. Al ver una gota de lágrima que caía por la mejilla de Sakura, se dijo a sí mismo que estuviera tranquilo y dijo: "¿Alguna vez alguien te ha dicho que no arruines tu hermoso rostro con lágrimas?"

Al escuchar las palabras amables de Naruto, Sakura inclinó la cabeza para recuperar la calma, levantó su cabeza después de unos segundos y miró a Sakura con una sonrisa clara.

El fotógrafo definitivamente no perdería ese momento bello que no se veía mucho, así que sacó la cámara y tomó muchas fotos de ellos. En las fotos, Sakura y Naruto, ambos con vestidos de estilo antiguo, se miraban entre sí.

Todos los empleados sabían que Sakura era la estrella más importante de su compañía en ese momento. Era muy apreciada por su jefe. Así que todos los fotógrafos de Raymond habían prestando mucha atención a cada movimiento suyo, intentando capturar sus momentos más hermosos y luego publicar fotos en Internet después de editar.

"No. Pero recuerdo que una vez cuando estaba llorando, una persona me dijo solo esta vez, no más lágrimas en el futuro'", respondió Sakura. ¡Mira! Ella tenía las palabras de Sasuke grabadas en su mente, pero ...

Naruto podía adivinar quien sería la persona, muy probable que era el señor Uchiha. No sabía qué sucedió exactamente entre Sasuke y Sakura, pero no le molestaba que la llamada amante estaba frente a él.

Naruto echó su vista a Karin, que estaba sentada al otro lado, pero no muy lejos, y descubrió que Karin también los estaba mirando. Se miraron entre sí durante unos segundos. y Naruto volvió a mirar a Sakura. No sabía por qué se sentía tan incómodo al ver a la llamada novia.

La compañía compartió las fotos bonitas de Sakura tanto en la cuenta oficial de la película como en la cuenta oficial de Raymond. Más de diez mil internautas reenviaron esas fotos en minutos. Los comentarios fueron mucho más tolerantes.

La mayoría de los internautas se hicieron menos críticos y comenzaron a cambiar sus opiniones sobre Sakura. A pesar de todo, nadie odiaría a esa Perla encantadora..

Sin embargo, siempre había gente pagada para que insultara a Sakura, además los fanáticos locos de Karin intentaban hacerle daño a Sakura con un ataque verbal.

"¿Cuánto dinero te pagó Sakura para alabarla?"

"Sakura, eres una amante. No trates de ocultar esta verdad".

"¡Sirena, aléjate de mi Naruto!"

En la oficina del CEO del Grupo SU.

Sasuke estaba sentado en la silla del presidente y deslizaba fotos en Twitter. La mujer en las fotos era hermosa e inocente con una sonrisa floreciendo en su rostro rosado. Sasuke no pudo resistirse a descargarlas. Por supuesto, las que estaba con Naruto estaban omitidas por él.

Sasuke encendió un cigarrillo y dio una bocanada de humo mientras entrecerró los ojos hacia la mujer de las fotos.

"¡Sakura! ¿Cómo puedes ser tan feliz y libre después de que le hiciste eso a Karin?", Pensó Sasuke.

Sasuke hizo una llamada interna, mandando a Suigetzu que viniera a su oficina.

Antes de entrar Suigetzu respiró profundamente fuera de la puerta para estar completamente preparado a enfrentar la "tormenta" que iba a venir. Se dijo a sí mismo que debía tener cuidado todos los días.

Porque durante ese período de tiempo, su jefe se convirtió en un adicto al trabajo de mal humor. El siempre trabajaba con horas extras y se enfadada en cualquier momento. Todos los empleados tenían demasiado miedo al acercarse a él.

"¡Jefe!"

"Investiga dónde vive Sakura ahora". Sasuke echó la ceniza al cenicero con su dedos delgados. Estaba demasiado dependiente al cigarrillo en estos días.

"Ok", respondió Suigetzu. Pero ahora Suigetzu estaba un poco confuso ya que su jefe y la señorita Li se habían divorciado, ¿por qué su jefe todavía quería saber dónde vive ella?

En su opinión, Sakura solo era como una princesa que podía estar de mal humor e infantil a veces, pero absolutamente nada mala. Su jefe era engañado por su ex- novia. Aunque Suigetzu era un espectador con mente clara, no se atrevía a decirle a su jefe su pensamiento del momento. .

En el lugar de filmación.

Judi (el nombre de Karin en esta novela) dio una cachetada a Perla porque ella volcó su bálsamo por accidente, al cual Judi había gastado un día y una noche cuidando. La cara de Sakura se hinchó pronto.

Sakura tapó su mejilla hinchada y fijó sus ojos a la mujer frente a ella. En un momento, ella de veras quería golpear y estrangularla.

"Señora, no quise hacerlo". Los ojos de Perla brillaban con una luz extraña y roja, lo que hizo que la asustada Judi retrocediera un paso hacia atrás. A pesar de un vértigo, Judi notó que la luz roja en los ojos de Perla desapareció después de un segundo.

En este momento, se presentó el protagonista-el emperador, interpretado por Naruto. Con una túnica larga y blanca, y una cascada de cabello negro y decorado con una simple horquilla de jade, preguntó con una cara fría qué estaba pasando. Judi rápidamente tiró de la manga del emperador, quejándose con un tono miserable.

Judi se quejó de que Perla volcó deliberadamente el bálsamo, el cual había llevado día y noche cuidando. Y ella tenía la propuesta de darle este regalo precioso al emperador.

El emperador miró fríamente a Perla sin simpatía, cogió la mano de Judi y caminó hacia la sala. Sakura los miró a los dos, como si hubiera visto la espalda de Sasuke en aquel día cuando protegió a Karin con sus brazos y se fue firmemente. Con lágrimas en los ojos, Sakura se sentía como si se rompiera su corazón, dolorosa, frustrada y un poco desesperada.

"¡Corte!" Dijo el director, quien estaba muy satisfecho con esta parte del episodio. Sakura, sin embargo, parecía que era incapaz de liberarse de la presentación. Las lágrimas seguían cayendo desde sus mejillas, y un aire de melancolía la rodeaba.

El fotógrafo rápidamente le dio un reportaje especial, con el texto: "Todavía me gustas mucho. Eres como la nieve, hermosa pero fría. Si tuviera el talento, escribiría cientos de poemas dedicados a tu belleza".

Cuando Mona vio que Sakura estaba en mal estado en un tiempo bien largo, vino a despertarla. Sakura miró hacia atrás a Mona y se quedó confundida.

"¡Sakura, mueve a la siguiente escena!"

Hasta este momento, Sakura se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Ella inmediatamente secó las lágrimas de la cara.

"¡Esto es muy duro!" Mona observó la huella de bofetadas en la cara de Sakura, murmuró descontentamente, y luego llamó al maquillador que pusiera más maquillaje y la ocultara. No se podía ocultar la huella aunque se había puesto una gruesa capa de maquillaje.

¡No hacía falta preocuparse! Ella no se iba a dejar controlar por emociones en nada antes de que fuera suficientemente fuerte. Sakura se dijo a sí misma:

"Karin, ¡un día te haré probar toda la vergüenza que me has traído!"

En el País de Konoha.

"Mi Señora, hemos encontrado a la niña, pero ella está bajo protección especial. No podemos acercarnos a ella". El guardaespaldas informó respetuosamente a la dama noble, quien estaba reclinada en el sofá.

"¿Oh? Hay muy pocas personas que lo sepan. ¿Quién ha mandado a la gente para protegerla? La dama noble tocó el cuello de piel de su abrigo de marta y con voz moderada.

El guardaespaldas paró sus palabras sin seguir. "Puede ser las personas que se apresuraron a salvarla, cuando la última vez cuando ella saltó al mar, ... eran los hombres del presidente Akasuna".

"¿Presidente Akasuna?" La señora se levantó del sofá, con la cara nublada.

¿Sasori Akasuna supo el secreto? Puesto que Sasori pudo descubrir este secreto, el hermano mayor de esta señora y su esposa pronto lo sabrían.. Ella debía acelerar las cosas, incluso tendría que revelar a la niña, siempre y cuando ella misma no se presentara.

"Encuentra una oportunidad adecuada para traerla a Konoha. Ten en cuenta, no le hagas ningún daño". Por lo menos la niña era su sobrina. Y una vez obtuviera lo que quería, sería amable con la chica.

"¡Sí! ¡Mi señora!" El guardaespaldas se inclinó con una reverencia y se fue de la villa antigua y lujosa.

En el sitio de filmación que la compañía construyó temporalmente, la filmación estaba a punto de terminar. Mañana, Sakura iría a otra ciudad para otra filmación. Ella guardo algunas cosas en su maleta y se dirigió al aeropuerto.

Cuando Sakura llegó al hotel reservado por el equipo de filmación, vio un Maybach con el techo corredizo abierto, justamente cuando ella salió de un taxi.

Por supuesto ella sabía de quién era el auto.

¡Ah! ¡Estas dos personas no tenían ningún escrúpulo sobre mostrar amor en público!

Sakura se puso las gafas de sol, bajó el sombrero y mantuvo la cabeza hacia abajo mientras caminaba hacia el hotel.

"¡Sakura!" Karin la llamó por su nombre. "¿Qué quiere hacer ella? ¿Mostrar su ventaja? ¿O mostrar su amor?"

Sin detenerse en sus pasos, Sakura seguía caminando hacia el hotel. La sonrisa en la cara de Karin se convirtió en rabia. Cada vez que se encontraban, Sakura la ignoraba, esta maldita mujer.

"Sasuke, ¿por qué no te quedas por unos días?" Karin le preguntó a Sasuke, con una voz suave y coqueta.

"No, estoy muy ocupado recientemente. Llámame cuando termines tus cosas. Yo te recogeré." Sasuke retiró su vista hacia Karin, soltó sus manos que le sujetaban, caminó y subió a su auto.

Karin miró el Maybach que estaba desapareciendo, pataleando sus pies con enojo.

Pero estaba bien, pasado mañana, ellos dos iban a filmar un programa de variedades, y ella ya le había pedido a Darui que se pusiera en contacto con el anfitrión de antemano.

Parecía que en ciudad hacía un poco más frío que en la ciudad . de tokyo, Sakura llevó solo un traje antiguo y delgado durante la filmación, y se resfrió un poco en la siguiente mañana.

Tomó algunos medicamentos para el resfriado y se apresuró al estudio de filmación. Pero su voz nasal y gruesa había retrasado un poco el proceso de filmación. La productora procesó su voz un poco, y así sonaba más natural.

Por la noche, Sakura participaría en el espectáculo de variedades. Ella leyó sus líneas de filmación en el hotel. No había problema. El espectáculo iba a durar quince minutos. Ella no era la protagonista, no necesitaba hablar mucho.

Al comienzo del espectáculo, Sakura llegó al escenario con un vestido largo y de lana blanca, además un abrigo de camello. Se sorprendió y se conmovió mucho cuando vio que muchos de sus fanáticos estaban presentes.

Aunque su reputación era bastante mala, la gente estaba aquí apoyándola. ¡De veras ella estaba muy emocionada!

En total había seis personas del equipo de filmación, todos los protagonistas y otros papeles asistieron al espectáculo.

"¡Ah! ¡Naruto te amo!"

"¡Karin, estamos aquí!"

Los fanáticos, la mayoría de los cuales estaban aquí para Naruto y Karin, agitaban locamente las placas luminosas con los nombres de sus ídolos.

En comparación con Naruto y Karin, los fanáticos de Sakura y otros papeles secundarios eran mucho menos.

"Estimados, bienvenido a nuestro show. Esta vez hemos invitado a los seis papeles principales en Long-Cherished Wish, la película bastante popular. Ahora demos la bienvenida a Naruto... " Cuando la presentadora estaban dando la presentación a Naruto, entre los fanáticos estallaron gritos y vítores. Naruto saludó a los fanáticos con su sonrisa encantadora.

Cuando se mencionó el nombre de Sakura, ella sostuvo el micrófono, un poco nerviosa. Esta era su primera vez que participó en un espectáculo de variedades.

"Hola a todos. Soy Sakura Li. Encantada de conoceros. ¡Gracias!" Sus saludos simples y elegantes ganaron gritos de los fans.

Los fanáticos de Karin no la respetaron, incluso pasó algo peor, alguien gritó,"¡Puta, vete!"

Fue un poco incómodo, por lo que la presentadora se apresuró a iniciar el siguiente tema. "Estamos emocionados al ver a nuestros actores y actrices.

Vamos a empezar a entrevistarlos. Si tiene alguna pregunta, siéntase libre de enviar un mensaje de texto al número de teléfono en la parte inferior de la pantalla. Te ayudaremos a obtener la respuesta".

"Sí. Ahora déjame comenzar con nuestro guapo-Naruto y la hermosa-Karin.

Como protagonistas de Long-Cherished Wish, ya han colaborado entre sí varias veces. ¿Podría decirles a los fanáticos cuál es el carácter personal de su compañero?"

* * *

**Hasta aquí el capítulo 41 espero les siga gustando espero sus comentarios nos vemos gracias a los que siguen :)**


	42. Chapter 42

**Hola a todos vamos con el siguiente capitulo como ya saben los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen ya que son de Masashi Kishimoto y como también el libro que es de Jeonie gracias a todos.**

**A leer...**

* * *

**Capítulo 42 ****Se consideraban como ****desconocidos entre sí/¿Puedo ayudarte**

La presentadora les pasó dos micrófonos a Naruto y Karin respectivamente, lo que introdujo gritos emocionados de los fanáticos bajo el escenario.

"Naruto es un hombre vivo y inteligente. ¡Él siempre tiene sus maneras de animar la atmósfera y hacernos reír!" Karin respondió a los fanáticos de Naruto con su sonrisa comercial, sus palabras hicieron que todos los fanáticos gritaron locamente de nuevo.

"La súperestrella internacional- Karin es una reina hermosa y competente y siempre tiene una presentación fabulosa. Ella nos ha enseñado mucho". Naruto solo comentó simplemente porque no quería decir demasiadas cosas que iban en contra de su voluntad.

A partir de entonces, los fanáticos de Karin coronaron a su Reina Internacional.

Luego la presentadora dirigió su atención a Sakura y le preguntó: "La Perla linda interpretada por la señorita Li es encantadora pero también pura e inocente de vez en cuando. Me interesa saber cómo es usted en la vida real?

"Eh... Mi característica personal en la vida real es diferente de la de Perla, en mi opinión soy una persona casual en la vida". Sakura rió al responder esta pregunta.

Ella pensaba que no tenía ningún rasgo de personalidad especialmente destacado.

"Señorita Li, ¿le puedo hacer una pregunta en nombre de los fanáticos?

Muchos internautas dicen que es la amante del Sr. Uchiha de Grupo SU. ¿Podría hacerme favor explicando esto a sus fanáticos? La pregunta de la presentadora silenció a todos los fanáticos porque todo el mundo quería saber la respuesta.

Sakura parpadeó por causa de asombro. Esa pregunta no estaba en la lista. Pero todos los fanáticos la miraban con curiosidad y esperaban su respuesta, así que no tuvo otro remedio que contestar directamente. Ella pensó por un momento y dijo: "El Sr. Uchiha y yo solo somos amigos. Para evitar malentendidos innecesarios de nuevo, hemos llegado a un acuerdo. Nos consideramos como desconocidos en el futuro". "El divorcio es un tipo de acuerdo, ¿no?" Estaba pensando Sakura.

Ella estaba intentando sonreír para que por lo menos pareciera que tuviera una actitud relajada. Pero esta presentadora lanzó otra pregunta. "¿Qué opinión tiene usted sobre el vídeo que fue eliminado? Mucha gente dijo que secuestraste a nuestra Karin y al final el Señor Uchiha la salvó. Esta pregunta enfrió el ambiente vivo de inmediato. El director del espectáculo le guiñó un ojo a esta presentadora varias veces tratando de detenerla. Pero la presentadora ignoró su advertencia.

Sakura respiró profundamente y levantó el micrófono cerca a su labio, "Eh ... No quería hablar sobre este vídeo. Ya que usted me está preguntando, me gustaría explicarlo un poquito. No soy una amante de ninguna manera. Ese vídeo es un completo malentendido. Las partes inicial y mediana fueron cortadas para engañarles. De todos modos, por favor no le presten más atención. El Señor Uchiha y yo nos consideramos como desconocidos en el futuro ya les dije. Espero que ustedes puedan prestar más atención a mi película. ¡Haré mis mejores esfuerzos para ofrecerles más películas de calidad! ¡Gracias!"

Todos los fanáticos estaban en silencio y escuchaban a Sakura con toda su atención. Después de escuchar la respuesta de Sakura, sus fanáticos gritaron con entusiasmo: "¡Sakura, confiamos en ti!"

"Sakura, siempre estamos a tu lado. ¡Te amamos!"

"Aunque solo la conozco por unos meses a Sakura, según mis conocimientos de ella, definitivamente no es la amante de la que estás hablando. ¡En mi corazón, ella es una hermana hermosa que está trabajando con esfuerzos por su carrera de actriz! "

Al escuchar las palabras de Naruto, todos los fanáticos comenzaron a discutir.

Karin se sentía embarazosa. Ella no esperaba que Naruto se pusiera del lado de Sakura. Pero como una actriz que tiene mucha experiencia, volvió a sonreír de inmediato: "Como todos sabemos, la farándula es un lugar inundado de rumores.

Muchas personas están exagerando las cosas. Sakura de veras es una actriz excelente. Espero que puedan prestar más atención a nuestra película que los rumores. ¡Gracias!" Con el "apoyo" de la súperestrella Karin, la mayoría de los fanáticos comenzaron a cambiar sus opinión sobre Sakura.

La explicación de Sakura fue grabada y publicada en Twitter por los fanáticos. El comentario más popular era: "Creo que Sakura realmente ama al Sr. Uchiha. Sakura mencionó dos veces que se consideraban como desconocidos en el futuro. Si Sakura realmente le ama, ¡qué dolor de corazón tendrá al decir eso!

"Tu sonrisa es tan brillante y pura. ¡Sakura, soy tu fan de ahora en adelante!"

"Nuestro Naruto es el mejor. Dijo que Sakura era buena gente, ¡entonces creemos que lo es!

Sasuke estaba viendo el programa en vivo a través del teléfono móvil y se preguntaba a sí mismo cuándo ellos dos llegaron a un acuerdo de considerarse como desconocidos en el futuro.

Al ver el comentario: "amor verdadero", él hizo una mueca de desdén, "¿Amor verdadero? Ese tipo de mujer malvada, ¿como podría realmente amar a alguien? "¿Cuánto dinero ha pagado Akasuna Sasori para limpiar los obstáculos y elogiarte? ¿Todavía quieres fingir como una persona inocente después de hacer todas las cosas viciosas? ¡De ninguna manera!" Sasuke pensó.

Sakura había ganado muchos fanáticos nuevos después del espectáculo.

Sentada en la furgoneta especial, Sakura estaba leyendo noticias en Twitter.

Reenvió un poema con sus fotos publicadas por la cuenta oficial de la película en Twitter, con el texto diciendo: "Paz en mente. Sé mi propia protagonista".

Ella recibió una gran cantidad de comentarios pronto. El teléfono móvil seguía sonando, recordándole los mensajes nuevos. Pero ella no los leyó y puso el teléfono en el modo de silencio.

Se sentía cansada debido al resfriado, por lo que se quedó dormida poco minutos después de regresar al hotel.

Ella vio una inundación de comentarios cuando inició la sesión en Twitter al día siguiente en el sitio de filmación. En la lista de comentarios salió primero el de Sasori otra vez, "Te apoyaré para siempre. ¡Ánimo, Sakura!.

"Gracias. señor. Akasuna". Respondió Sakura.

El comentario de Naruto ocupó el segundo lugar: "¡Sakura, mi hermana, te deseo una vida feliz!" ¡Lo más gracioso era que muchos de los fanáticos de Naruto también la llamaron "hermana" y le dijeron que eran sus cuñadas!

"Mis cuñadas están invadiendo mi Twitter, ja ... jaja..." Respondió Sakura.

El comentario en tercer lugar era de su mejor amigo Lee: "La mejor amiga de mi vida, Sakura. Eres la mejor."

Sakura le respondió alegremente: "¡Sí, amigo de vida!"

Al ver que tanta gente estaba apoyándola, Sakura se animó mucho y se volvió positiva. "Quizás los días nublados estén cerca de su fin, ¿no es así?". Pensó.

Ella había aceptado la realidad de que viviría sola sin Sasuke. No se podía determinar de quien era la culpa, de ella o de Sasuke.

No importa de quién sería, sus relación se había terminado.

Pero todavía le dolía el corazón al acordarse de Sasuke y de su pasado feliz.

"Es seguro que Sasuke esta felizmente con Karin. ¿Si me extraña de vez en cuando, igual que la forma en que lo extraño?". Pensó ella.

Sakura se quedó en la ciudad por su película por más de un mes. Muchos fanáticos que conocían su itinerario fueron al aeropuerto con anticipación para darle la bienvenida en el día que regresó.

El aeropuerto estaba lleno de fanáticos. Estaban llevaban tablas elaboradas con el nombre de Sakura y esperaban pacientemente a Sakura.

Sakura estaba sorprendida y agradecida de ver a tantos fanáticos esperándola, así que se quitó las gafas de sol para demostrar su respeto a ellos.

La reacción de Sakura hizo que los fanáticos se pusieran más emocionados. El aeropuerto se llenó de gritos ensordecedores pronto.

"¡Sakura, te amamos!"

"¡Sakura, nos gustas mucho!"

"Sakura, " Sakura, te amamos..."

Sakura aprovechó el tiempo para firmar y tomar fotos con los fanáticos cercanos con paciencia.

En todo el momento, mantuvo una sonrisa dulce en la cara que la hizo amable y accesible.

Cuando caminaba hacia la furgoneta, otras chicas emocionadas se empujaron hacia furgoneta para intentar acercarse a Sakura. Al ver eso, Sakura arrojó su bolso y gafas de sol a Mona en seguida.

La chica se levantó con la ayuda de Sakura, la chica estaba demasiado emocionada para decir algo, pero rodeaba el cuello de Sakura con sus brazos.

Otros fanáticos chillaron, "¡Qué simpática es Sakura!"

"¡Qué afortunada es ella!"

Sakura también le dio a esa chica un abrazo y una firma antes de subir a su auto.

De esta manera, un momento embarazoso de esta chica resultaba ser una cosa dulce y agradable con la ayuda de Sakura.

Al ver que se alejó el auto, todos los fanáticos se fueron reaciamente.

Sakura debería tener dos días libres antes de ir a Konoha para la próxima filmación.

Mona Cruz consiguió una película de vida juvenil para Sakura, en la cual interpretaría el papel principal. Sakura estaba de acuerdo en participar en esa después de revisar su agenda.

Después de dormir todo el día, Sakura tenía tanto hambre que tuvo que levantarse y bajar por las escaleras con una sudadera con capucha.

Al caminar, de repente oyó un ruido por detrás. Volviendo la cabeza, descubrió que era una pelea de atrás. Se puso la capucha e intentó escaparse.

Desafortunadamente, se le vio por dos compañeros del grupo de pelea y casi tenía el riesgo de ser atrapada. Con rapidez Sakura se escapó a un centro comercial y finalmente se liberó de los dos tipos.

"¡Oh Dios mío! Me asustaron mucho. ¿Quiénes eran? ¿Por qué me persiguieron?

Pensó Sakura. Parecía que no eran paparazzi, sino guardaespaldas de dos empleadores... Estaba un poco confusa y salió por otra puerta del centro comercial.

"¿Es posible que un grupo sea enviado por Sasori para protegerme mientras que el otro me queria hacer daño? ¿Entonces los dos grupos comenzaron a pelearse después de encontrarse allí?" Sí, esa era la única posibilidad.

Concentrada en su pensamiento, Sakura apenas se dio cuenta de que los dos seguidores aparecieron de nuevo. Ella no se dio cuenta hasta que la detuvieron los dos.

Uno de ellos dijo: "Señorita Li, mi jefe le invita a su lugar, por favor, vaya con nosotros".

"¿Quien es tu jefe?" Preguntó Sakura mientras caminaba hacia adelante.

"Lo sabrá cuando llegue, señorita Li...", el guardaespaldas quería detenerse y comenzó a correr de nuevo, porque Sakura había comenzado a cruzar la calle de forma inesperada.

Un chirrido del sonido de freno de un auto llamó la atención de los peatones.

Mirando al auto lujoso que se detuvo a menos de 1 pulgada de distancia de ella, y la mirada furiosa de Sasuke, Sakura se sintió perdida por unos segundos. Pero pronto se acordó de lo que había sucedido y se escapó sin pedir perdón.

Pero Sasuke todavía estaba enojado mientras veía a Sakura perseguida por dos hombres. ¡Sakura habría muerto si su sistema de freno no fuera de buena calidad! Planeaba seguirla para ver qué estaba pasando. Sin embargo, la puerta del asiento de atrás se abrió de repente, y alguien subió a su auto. Era Sakura, quien se había de vuelto.

"Yo sé que me odias, pero por favor, permíteme estar aquí por un ratito. ¡Gracias!" Sakura le rogó. Observando al hombre que estaba sentado en el asiento delantero con un aura de autoridad, no estaba segura de si el hombre iba a ayudarla o no.

"Fuera", respondió el hombre. Estaciono el auto en medio de la calle y no tenía ganas de moverse, incluso cuando la luz verde estaba encendida.

Ella no esperaba que el hombre tuviera simpatía. "Lo haré, pero en el siguiente cruce". No podía abandonar su última manera de salvarse, aunque estaba al borde de la desesperación.

Al cabo de un rato, el auto comenzó a moverse de nuevo. Mirando por la ventana, Sakura entendía que ahora estaba a salvo, porque los dos hombres estaban casi fuera de la vista. "Por favor para aquí. ¡Gracias!"

Pero esta vez, el auto siguió avanzando hacia adelante.

Al esperar la luz verde en un cruce, Sakura abrió la puerta y salió del auto.

Mirando a la mujer que salió de su auto con determinación, Sasuke no tenía ninguna reacción.

Se Quitó la capucha y se dirigió a un restaurante de la calle. Después de sentarse, sacó su móvil y llamó a Lee.

"Hola superestrella, ¿qué puedo hacer por ti?" Lee hablaba con un tono de broma.

"Es una historia larga. Quiero mudarme de casa". Ella no se atrevía a volver y vivir allí en la casa actual sola.

"¿Qué pasó?"

"Me rastrearon unos desconocidos. Ya no quiero vivir allí". Sakura se sentó allí, a veces pateó las piedras cercanas. El auto de Sasuke se estacionó lentamente frente a ella.

"¿Por qué ... por qué estaría aquí?" Ella se preguntó.

"Bien. Entonces, ¿cuál es tu plan para esta noche? "Lee inició sesión en un sistema en su computadora para contactar a un conocido.

"¿Hola?" Preguntó Lee. Pasaron varios segundos pero recibió ninguna respuesta de ella. Sakura se levantó de la silla, dando un paseo y respondió:

"¿Sí?"

"¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Por qué no respondes? Lee adivinaba que algo podría pasar con ella, lo que le hizo fruncir el ceño.

"Nada, ¿cuál es tu pregunta?" El auto le seguía cada vez que ella avanzaba.

Sakura finalmente contestó la pregunta de Lee después de su repetición.

"Volveré allí esta noche y me iré a otra ciudad mañana. Todo estará bien."

"Déjame llevarte en persona a tu casa", Lee paró de ingresar algo a su computadora.

"No, gracias. Me he liberado de los seguidores. Me voy a salir de allí mañana mismo y estaré a salvo", dijo Sakura. Ella pensaba que no le importaba nada aunque ahora era seguida por ese hombre. A pesar de todo, ella podría volver a casa con la "ayuda" de él.

"De acuerdo. ¿A donde irás mañana?"

"Es un viaje de dos días. El plan es llegar al país de Konoha pasado mañana. Pero llegaré allí un día antes. Así que necesito guardar mis cosas esta noche. ¿Puedes ayudarme a transportarlas? Te invitaré una cena rica", dijo riendo. Era una pena que ella nunca hubiera invitado a Lee a una cena rica ya que él la ayudaba en todo momento.

"No hay problema."

Después de colgar el teléfono, Sakura ya estaba cerca de su casa. Observando a su alrededor con alerta, Sakura no encontró nada sospechoso excepto el auto de Sasuke.

Ella subió las escaleras directamente. El sonido de un golpe en la puerta llegó a sus oídos poco después de que ella la cerró.

Sabiendo quién estaba allí, caminó lentamente hacia la puerta sin intención de abrirla.

Se dio otro golpe. Ella abrió la puerta al final.

Después de que entró el hombre alto, parecía que la habitación era un poco chiquita para ellos dos.

Era un hombre maduro vestido con un abrigo hecho a mano de una marca italiana. Él echó una vista a su alrededor con frialdad y sentía que el espacio era pequeño pero cómodo y agradable.

"Señor. Uchiha, en que puedo ayudarle?" Preguntó Sakura. Apoyándose en la puerta, ella no la cerró, lo cual significaba que no quería que se quedara allí por mucho tiempo.

"Parece que has vivido una buena vida". Dijo Sasuke mientras se sentó en el sofá, que era tan pequeño y compacto que se sentía un poco incómodo.

Sakura no le respondió, todavía inclinada allí, casualmente.

Sasuke se levantó, la arrastró adentro y cerró la puerta.

Luego la empujó contra la pared con una cara seria. "¿No quieres hablar conmigo?"

* * *

**Hasta aquí el capítulo 42 espero les siga gustando espero sus comentarios nos vemos gracias a los que siguen :)**


	43. Chapter 43

**Hola a todos vamos con el siguiente capitulo como ya saben los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen ya que son de Masashi Kishimoto y como también el libro que es de Jeonie gracias a todos.**

**A leer...**

* * *

**Capítulo 43 Sal de aquí/Capitulo Expia por tu pecado**

El aire estaba lleno de incomodidad. Sakura volteó su cabeza, sin querer enfrentarse a él. "Jefe Uchiha, es tarde. ¡Será mejor que ya se vaya!"

Sasuke se burló de ella, "Sakura, has lastimado a otros, mientras eres libre y sin restricciones. ¡Qué bien por ti!" Luego, procedió a tomar el pequeño mentón de Sakura con su mano derecha.

"¡Sasuke uchiha, sal de aquí, ahora mismo!" Sakura pudo liberarse de su control, ir hacia la puerta, abrirla y pedirle que se fuera.

"¿Me estás pidiendo que salga? ¿Con qué derecho me lo ordenas, mala mujer?" Sasuke cerró la puerta con una patada y una expresión sombría en sus ojos; y confrontó a Sakura en la habitación.

"¿Yo soy la mala? ¿No fui yo la que decidió divorciarse? Y me había alejado muy lejos de ti. ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?" Sakura estaba un poco agitada cuando escuchó a Sasuke llamarla una mala mujer.

Y al mirar la expresión dolorosa de Sakura, Sasuke también se sintió incómodo.

"¿Qué es lo que quiero de ti? Nunca te he culpado por eso. ¡Siempre soy lo suficientemente amable contigo! ¡Parece que has logrado encubrirte bastante bien últimamente! ¡Si vuelves a lastimar a Karin una vez más en el futuro, serás excluida del mundo de la farándula!" Él la miró y dijo con voz fría.

Resultaba que Sasuke estaba tratando de vengar a su novia. "¡Sal de aquí!" Sakura señaló en dirección hacia la puerta, con ojos llenos de lagrimas. Ella no quería ver al hombre ni un segundo más.

"¿Salgo de aquí?" Sasuke envolvió sus manos alrededor de la cintura de Sakura.

Sin cuidado, Sakura tropezó y cayó en los brazos del hombre. "Sasuke, no tenemos nada que ver el uno con el otro. ¡Si te atreves a tocarme, te demandaré!"

"¡Inténtalo, de aquí no me iré hoy!" Sasuke la llevó por la cintura y pateó la puerta de la habitación de Sakura para abrirla.

"¡Bastardo, suéltame!" Sakura estaba realmente enojada. ¿Por qué él debería molestarla una vez más? Un ex marido, a quien yo no le importaba, todavía coqueteaba con ella. ¿No era esto lo suficientemente insultante?

Sasuke la controló, ignorando sus protestas.

Una noche desvelada...

Cuando Sakura se despertó al día siguiente, vio que estaba sola en el dormitorio. El olor a crema de baño permanecía en el aire, y a su cuerpo le afectaba estaba la incomodidad.

"¡Maldita sea, imbécil estúpido!" Sakura se levantó y se tambaleó hacia el baño.

El pequeño baño en vapor sugería que el hombre se había ido hacía solo unos minutos.

¿Cuál fue la intención de Sasuke de venir anoche? ¿Para humillarla y advertirle?

Después de bañarse, Sakura empacó sus pertenencias en varias cajas de almacenamiento, para que Lee pudiera llevárselas directamente.

Entonces Sakura comenzó el siguiente viaje, sacando una pequeña maleta.

En el Num. 8 de Fuente Perla.

Karin se levantó por la mañana y abrió la puerta del dormitorio principal. Al ver la limpia manta en la cama, supo que el hombre nunca regresó a casa la noche anterior.

Sacó su teléfono celular y llamó a una de las secretarias de Sasuke en el Grupo SU.

Les preguntó si Sasuke se había tomado un descanso en la compañía la noche anterior y si él estaba en la oficina en ese momento.

La secretaria le dijo en voz baja que la sala del CEO no estaba ocupada la noche anterior y que eran casi las diez en punto, pero que el jefe aún no había acudido a la oficina.

Karin se alertó rapidamente y llamó a Darui para investigar la vigilancia alrededor de la casa de Sakura. Como era de esperarse, el nuevo Maybach de Sasuke se había estacionado allí durante la noche. Karin estaba tan enojada que tiró al suelo todos los cosméticos del tocador.

Karin se habló consigo misma: "Sakura, estás realmente llena de artimañas.

Aunque eres una mujer viciosa en el corazón de Sasuke, conseguiste acostarte con él. ¡Buen trabajo!"

"¡Perra! ¡Perra! ¡Seduciendo a su hombre incluso después del divorcio!

¡Bien! si quieres pelea entonces pelea es lo que tendrás!"

En el País de Konoha.

Sakura llegó a la habitación del hotel reservada por el equipo de filmación y descubrió que había un hombre en la habitación esperándola.

"Sr. Akasuna, ¿qué puedo hacer por usted?" Sakura verificó el número de la habitación y se aseguró que era el de ella. ¿Cómo entró el hombre aquí? Después de todo, como el presidente, Sasori era capaz de entrar en cualquier habitación del hotel tan fácilmente como abrir y cerrar los ojos.

"Algunas personas te seguían ayer y te he dado algunos guardaespaldas adicionales." Sasori se acercó a ella y la miró a los ojos con sentimientos encontrados.

"Gracias, Sr. Akasuna. ¿Sabe quién los envió?" Sakura también tenía curiosidad por saber por qué alguien la estaba siguiendo. No podría haber sido Karin. Ayer, el hombre dijo que su jefe le pidió que viniera.

Si fuera Karin, Sakura hubiese estado entre la espada y la pared, en lugar de ser tratada tan cortésmente.

"No estoy seguro. Estoy investigando." Mirando a la pequeña mujer que estaba tratando de mantener una distancia, sasori se rió en voz baja. Ella siempre lo rechazó de manera imperceptible. ¿Cuándo se volvió tan desagradable?

"Bueno, muchas gracias, Sr. Akasuna." Sakura se sentó en el sofá, lista para sacar su teléfono celular.

"Usted se ha divorciado de él. ¿Qué tal si comienza su carrera en aqui en Konoha?"

Sasori se sentó en el sofá frente a ella y miró a la mujer ligeramente aturdida.

"No. Gracias a su ayuda, he ganado popularidad en Ciudad de Tokyo en un corto período de tiempo. No debería molestarle más." Sakura sonrió y se negó.

Sasori la escuchó con una sonrisa, como si no hubiese afectado el rechazo de Sakura. "Sakura, ahora estás soltera, ven a mí, déjame protegerte desde ahora en adelante, ¿qué dices?"

Sakura miraba fijamente al serio Sasori y no pudo encontrar ninguna señal de broma.

¿Por qué este hombre noble y superior la protegería incondicionalmente?

"¿Quiere decir que le gusto o simplemente está interesado en mí?"

Sasori sonrió y caminó a su lado. "¿Eso es importante?"

"Sr. Akasuna, lo siento, no estoy de buen humor ahora mismo. Ahora que me ha pavimentado tan buen camino en el mundo de farándula, debo de cumplir con sus expectativas. Me centraré en mi actuación." Ella estaba con Sasuke ayer, ¿cómo podría tener el ánimo de tener a otro hombre?

Sasori sacudió la cabeza y sonrió. "Bueno, entonces toma un descanso. Haz tu mejor esfuerzo en la filmacion de mañana. ¡Yo también tengo trabajo que hacer!" Él no quería acorralarla.

sakura se sintió aliviada después de que Sasori se fue. Él siempre le daba una especie de sentimiento opresivo. "¡Me Asegurare de ganar buen dinero en el futuro y luego pagarle!"

En este momento, Sakura escuchó una llamada a la puerta. Miró a través del ojo de la puerta y vio a Naruto.

Cuando Sakura le abrió, Naruto estaba apoyado contra el marco de la puerta, con una sonrisa radiante en su rostro.

"Buenos días, famosa estrella." Sakura se apoyó contra la puerta y lo miró.

"Mi casa está en el País de konoha. Pasa por allá cuando quieras." Naruto fue directamente a la suite presidencial, miró a su alrededor y asintió con satisfacción.

Sakura se quedaba sin poder hablar. ¿Era Naruto siempre tan hospitalario?

"¿Puedo ayudarle?" sakura dejó la puerta media abierta.

"Sí, tengo que preguntarte algo. Cuando estabas en la Ciudad de tokyo, tú y Hinata tenían el título de ser bellezas de la clase alta. Tú estás aquí. ¿Qué hay de ella?"

Naruto se acercó a Sakura, la cual se estremeció.

"¿Cómo rayos sé dónde estaría ella?" solo la vio una vez cuando trabajaba en el centro comercial con Ino, Sakura giró sus ojos ante Naruto, el cual actuaba como un niño.

"¿Qué hace ella usualmente?" Preguntó Naruto.

"No lo sé." Ella respondió.

"¿En qué parte de la Ciudad de Tokyo vive?" Preguntó de nuevo.

"No lo sé." Ella contestó.

"¿Como está ella?" Preguntó de nuevo.

"No lo sé." Ella respondió de nuevo.

Estupefacto, Naruto miraba a sakura y le preguntó: "¿No vas a decir algo más que no sea 'No lo sé'?"

Sakura respondió con una mirada desconcertada. "Nunca hemos estado en contacto. ¿Cómo puedo saber todo eso?"

"Olvídalo. ¡Nunca debí preguntarte!" Sakura se despidió y caminó hacia la puerta de la habitación. Cuando abrió la puerta, vio la escena que sucedía en la habitación opuesta y cerró la puerta a toda prisa.

Al darse cuenta de la extraña reacción de Naruto, Sakura sospechó y caminó hacia él. "¿Qué acabas de ver?"

"¡Nada, no vi nada!" Naruto se reía y hablaba evasivamente. Nada convencida, Sakura hizo a Naruto a un lado y abrió la puerta para ver por sí misma.

En la habitación opuesta, Karin sostenía el brazo de Sasuke, el cual llevaba una maleta de cuero. Cuando Sakura abrió la puerta, los dos enamorados también la vieron.

Sakura miró a Naruto. "¿No te ibas a ir?"

"¡Me quedaré un poco más!" ¿Qué tal si ella nunca volvía en sí después de eso?

"¡Me iré si tú no lo haces!" Sakura entró en la habitación, recogió su bolso del sofá y salió.

Naruto cerró la puerta con llave y la siguió.

"¿Sakura?" La llamó por detrás.

Sakura se le quedaba mirando al sonriente Naruto: "¿Estás enamorado de mí?" Al oír su pregunta, Naruto casi se ahogaba en su propia saliva. "Mira, muchachito, a mí no me interesa estar con niños!"

Aliviada, Sakura le lanzó una mirada a Naruto, el cual se dio cuenta de la resignación de Sakura.

"¿Qué quieres comer esta noche? ¡Yo te invito!" Naruto preguntó generosamente.

"Realmente dudo de tus motivos. ¿No tienes que repasar el guión?" Juntos, Sakura y Naruto salieron del ascensor y salieron del hotel.

"Meh. Ese guión es pan comido, pero no debería dejar pasar la oportunidad de pasar el tiempo con una persona tan interesante como tú. ¿Qué tal si damos un paseo?" Naruto no llevaba gafas de sol. Pero no importa, él y Sakura solo eran amigos, no temían ser fotografiados por los paparazzi.

"¡Muy bien! ¡Vamonos!" Por el rabillo del ojo, Sakura vio una figura familiar, mientras caminaba hacia el lujoso automóvil de Naruto sin pensarlo dos veces.

Naruto acompañó a Sakura a uno de los mejores restaurantes de estofado en Konoha, Sakura pidió su plato super picante. Como resultado, Naruto tuvo un tiempo muy difícil. Salió con una mano en la pared, sintiéndose como si el estómago estuviera sangrando.

Sakura miró al gracioso Naruto y lo arrastró al centro comercial. Al pasar junto a una tienda de vinos tintos, Sakura recordó que había comprado unas cuantas botellas de vino tinto en Konoha y las había dejado en Fuente Perla. "¡Olvídalo, deja que Sasuke se ocupe de ellas!"

Sakura y Naruto fueron a la boutique, y Sakura compró un regalo para Ino, Sakura pensaba que Lee se había perforado la oreja izquierda, así que ella le compró un par de pendientes de hombre.

Al final, Sakura le compró a Naruto una muñeca hecha a mano porque estaba muy feliz de tener su compañía. "Oye, Sakura, ¿cómo puedes darme algo tan infantil?" Protestó Naruto.

"¿Lo quieres o no? Si no, ¡devuélvemelo!" Sakura le lanzó una mirada de reojo.

"Está bien. ¿Por qué no?" Naruto puso la muñeca en el bolsillo de su abrigo y tomó las bolsas de las manos de Sakura.

Naruto la llevó de vuelta a la puerta del hotel antes de irse a casa.

Sakura abrió la puerta de la habitación, la cerró, encendió la luz y vio a un hombre sentado en la habitación, ¡lo que la asustó mucho!

Ella juró no volver a venir a este hotel nunca más. "¿Cómo es que alguien puede entrar y salir de mi habitación tan fácilmente?"

El hombre en el sofá sopló lentamente un anillo de humo. "Tú y ese hombre han estado fuera durante tres horas y veinte minutos. Me has hecho esperar una hora y diez minutos".

"¡Tú lo pediste!" Sakura tiró las bolsas en el sofá, se quitó el abrigo de lana y lo colgó en la percha. "Sr. Uchiha, está en la habitación equivocada. La habitación de su novia está en el lado opuesto. Por favor, salga."

Sakura se cambió los zapatos de tacón alto y sus pies se sintieron mucho más cómodos.

Sasuke fue directo a su cama, estiró las piernas y ocupó la mitad de la cama.

Sakura lo miró indiferente, abrió la puerta de la habitación y se preparó para llamar a la puerta de Karin"¡Atrévete a salir de esta habitación!" La fría advertencia del hombre vino de la habitación. Sakura retiró su pie que estaba ya fuera de la habitación.

Sakura cerró la puerta con rabia y regresó a la cama. "Sasuke, ¿por qué no me dejas en paz?"

"¿Por qué debería? ¿Para complacerte?" Apagó su cigarrillo y jugó con el encendedor.

"Sr. Uchiha, ¿qué debo hacer para que me deje en paz?" Sakura se sentía realmente impotente. Ya que se habían divorciado, ¿por qué no podían romper de una vez por todas?

"¡Duerme conmigo!" Al escuchar su clara respuesta, Sakura agarró la almohada y la golpeó contra el cuerpo de Sasuke.

"Sr. Uchiha, pero si soy tan mala mujer. ¿Aún así cree que soy la adecuada como para dormir con usted? Sakura dijo irónicamente y miraba al hombre despreocupado en la cama. ¿No debería estar disgustado de verla?

"¡Es por tu maldad que te torturaré lentamente!" Aún después de decir todo eso, Sasuke continuó jugando con el encendedor.

Ella se rió entre dientes. "Jefe Uchiha, ya lo había dicho en el show. A partir de aquel momento, usted es como un extraño para mí. ¡No puede hacerme romper mis palabras!" Se sentó en el sofá, mirando al hombre descarado.

"¿Por qué estoy seguro de que no hemos llegado a un consenso?" Sakura estaba a punto de volverse loca. ¿Cómo puede ella deshacerse de este tormento? "¿Te vas o no? Si no te vas, arrojare a Karin al mar para alimentar a los tiburones". Sakura trató de amenazarlo y funcionó. El hombre puso una cara de espanto instantaneamente.

"Me estás amenazando de nuevo con la vida de Karin, ¿verdad?" Sasuke se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia Sakura.

¡Este hombre peligroso! Sakura se levantó del sofá y corrió hacia la puerta de la habitación. Sasuke la alcanzó y la tomó del brazo.

Arrojó a Sakura al sofá, "¡Sakura, atrévete a tocar a Karin una vez más!" Sasuke miraba a Sakura con tristeza, listo para darle una lección.

Sakura se levantó del sofá y lo miraba a los ojos. "¡Si no quieres que lastime a tu mujer, entonces saldrás de aquí ahora mismo!" Sasuke gradualmente extendió su mano alrededor del delgado cuello de Sakura. Él dio un paso adelante, y ella retrocedió, hasta que estaba presionada contra la fría pared.

"No puedes ordenarme a que vaya a ninguna parte. ¡Lo que debes hacer ahora es expiar por tu pecado! ¡Contigo misma!" Sasuke la agarró por la muñeca y se dirigió hacia la cama.

Sakura sonrió con desprecio. "¿Está tu mujer sin tener sexo? ¿Dejándote con ganas?

Sasuke la presionó en la cama y besó a esta mujer inflexible en los labios...

En este momento, Sakura escuchó un golpe en la puerta.

* * *

**Hasta aquí el capítulo 43 espero les siga gustando Sasuke es un abusivo, espero sus comentarios nos vemos gracias a los que siguen :)**


	44. Chapter 44

**Hola a todos vamos con el siguiente capitulo como ya saben los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen ya que son de Masashi Kishimoto y como también el libro que es de Jeonie gracias a todos.**

**A leer...**

* * *

**Capítulo 44 ****Fuera de mi habitación/La fiesta para celebrar la ****terminación de película**

Sasuke miraba a Sakura con los ojos entrecerrados. "¡Si fueras un hombre, estarías muerta! Sasori Akasuna y Haruno Naruto, un presidente y una súper estrella,¡realmente eres alguien! "

Sakura empujó al hombre para alejarlo. Sasuke mordió el labio de Sakura y luego se levantó reaciamente.

Sakura arregló su ropa rápidamente y luego caminó hacia la puerta. Sasuke se reclinó en su cama y jugó con su fuego.

Sakura abrió la puerta y descubrió que era Karin, la mujer que vivía en la habitación al frente. "¿Por qué le costó tanto tiempo abrir la puerta?" Meditaba Karin, con sospecha obvia en sus ojos.

Su sospecha se duplicó cuando vio el rubor en las mejillas de Sakura.

¡Debía haber alguien en la habitación! "Me permites usar tu baño, por favor."Karin empujó a Sakura a un lado e intentó entrar directamente al baño.

Sakura tiró del brazo de Karin de inmediato y trató de alejar a Karin.

"¡Todavía no tienes mi permiso!" Ella miró a Karin con una mirada fría.

"Dios. Parece que he adivinado correctamente!" Karin apretó sus dientes y arrojó las manos de Sakura por rabia, "Sólo quiero usar tu baño. No seas tan tacaña".

Ella continuó caminando hacia la habitación. Karin fue tan rápida que Sakura no pudo detenerla. Lo único que podía hacer era verla entrar.

Al ver a Sasuke, que acababa de salir de su habitación, reclinado en la cama de Sakura y jugando con un fuego, Karin se detuvo con sufrimiento y asombro.

Sasuke había salido de su habitación por más de una hora. Pero su auto todavía se quedaba abajo y se veía desde la ventana suya. Era evidente que Sasuke vino a la habitación de Sakura.

Sus ojos se hicieron rojos en un segundo. "¡Sasuke!"

Karin, como una esposa que descubrió a su marido en una traición.

Ella se echó a llorar. "Ya están divorciados, ¿no? Pero, ¿por qué están ahora en la misma habitación y Sasuke está en su cama?" Ella estaba pensando.

Pero parecía que Sasuke no tenía simpatía a las lágrimas de Karin. Miró a Sakura y el dijo con una sonrisa malvada pero todavía encantadora: "Ella me estaba seduciendo".

Karin mordió el labio inferior y se dio una vuelta de repente.

Luego se dirigió rapidamente a Sakura y le dio una fuerte bofetada. Un sonido claro de bofetada repercutió en la habitación tranquila.

La habitación quedó en silencio por unos segundos. Sasuke lanzó una mirada fría a Karin, quien todivía no quería bajar la mano. Pero recuperó pronto la expresión indiferente como antes.

Al ver que Sasuke no la defendió. ¡A él no le importaba nada en absoluto! "¡Puta! ¿Seducir a hombres es lo único que puedes hacer? Manteniendo la cabeza alta, Karin miraba a Sakura. Esa bofetada realmente había ayudado a ventilar su ira.

Sakura toco la mejilla donde había huella de bofetada y luego le dio un bofetón a la mujer frente a ella sin ningún titubeo.

Otro sonido claro de bofetón. Sakura le devolvió el befetón con todas sus fuerzas.

Ella sabía que estos dos se unieron para insultarla. Pero ella no era una cobarde que no se atrevía a devolver el golpe después de haber sido insultada.

"¡Fuera de mi habitación ahora mismo, ustedes dos!" Ella gritó a Sasuke y a Karin con rabia repleta. Sentía que en ese momento hubiera un cuchillo que le penetró el corazón.

Karin planeaba devolverle la bofetada otra vez. Cuando levantó la mano otra vez, Sasuke se levantó de la cama y gruñó, "¡Basta!" Sasuke caminó hacia Sakura y Karin y luego llevó a Karin a salir de la habitación.

Ambos se fueron con la puerta cerrada de un portazo por Sasuke. ¡Boom!

En el momento en que se cerró la puerta, Sakura se sintió liberada. Ella retrocedió unos pasos vacilantes y se cayó en el sofá detrás.

Mucho más tarde, recogió un paquete de cigarrillos que había sido regalado por el hotel sobre el escritorio, sacó un cigarrillo y lo encendió lentamente.

"¡Cof Cof...!" Ella comenzó a toser violentamente después de lanzar el humo. Era la segunda vez que fumaba.

Ella encendió una tras otra. Hasta toda la habitación estaba envuelta por el humo.

Luego llamó a la recepción del hotel, pidiendo una botella de licor.

Sonó una llamada en la puerta en menos de 5 minutos. Dejó el cigarrillo medio fumado y se levantó para abrir la puerta.

Después de echar una vista rápida a la habitación opuesta con la puerta cerrada, ella recibió licor del hotel y luego regresó a su habitación.

Se recostó en el sofá, llenó un vaso con licor y tomó este licor picante por una vez.

"No tengo familia ni marido. Lo peor es que mi ex esposo disfruta el insultarme y burlarse de mí con la ayuda de otra mujer. ¡Soy un pobre chiste ahora!"

Una sonrisa amarga agitó su labio por este pensamiento. Sakura volvió a llenar el vaso.

"Podemos considerarnos como desconocidos y nunca contactarnos en el futuro.

¿Pero por qué? Sasuke Uchiha, ¿por qué viniste a mi vida y me trajiste dolor una y otra vez? ¿Mi sufrimiento te hace feliz? Vació el vaso otra vez. Ella ya no podía caminar seguramente para entonces.

Luego tomo el cigarrillo que estaba casi terminado y lo consumió hasta el fin.

"¿Qué debo hacer para liberarme del dolor y la tristeza?" Ella se preguntó.

Cuando más pensaba ella sobre este tema, más enojo tenía. De repente, botó la botella vacía contra la pared y gritó: "¡vallanse al infierno, todos Ustedes!"

"¿Por qué el alcohol no puede ayudarme a olvidarlo? ¿Por qué al pensarlo me duele y se me está rompiendo el corazón? Se sentía un poco desesperada.

Acarició su cabello desordenado y largo y luego llamó a la recepción para pedir otra botella de licor.

Sakura encendió otro cigarrillo. Después de que otra botella de licor fue enviada a su habitación, ella inmediatamente abrió la botella y la vertió directamente a su boca.

Ella pensaba que el alcohol podía aliviar su dolor, y la única razón por la que todavía lo extrañaba era porque no estaba suficientemente borracha.

En el pasillo del hotel.

Dos camareros murmuraban en la esquina: "He visto a la súper estrella Sakura Li en esa habitación por casualidad".

"¡Oh Dios mío! ¿De Verdad?"

"Sí. Pero ella se ve borracha. Ella ha pedido dos botellas de licor".

Sasuke, que acababa de salir de la habitación de Karin, paró sus pasos al oír su conversación.

Cerró los ojos por unos segundos. Luego dio una vuelta, pero parecía que ahora él estaba tan frío como un hielo.

Sasuke tocó el timbre de la habitación de Sakura.

Pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Sakura se tambaleó para abrir la puerta. Ella era incapaz de mantenerse de pie. Sin el apoyo de la puerta, Sakura, que olía a humo y alcohol, cayó en los brazos de sasuke.

Sasuke frunció el ceño. Pero aún apoyó a Sakura en el momento en que se estaba cayendo y la ayudó a entrar en la habitación.

Sasuke cerró la puerta y miró a su alrededor, siete u ocho colillas de cigarrillos, botellas rotas, licor desparramado sobre la mesa y medio vaso de licor.

Él movió su mirada hacia la mujer en sus brazos. Solo se había ido por menos de media hora. ¡Pero en qué caos se había convertido ella misma en tan poco tiempo!

La llevó al baño con una mirada más fría.

Él dejo a sakura directamente en el suelo y abrió la ducha. Agua fría cayó sobre el cuerpo y el cabello de Sakura pronto.

Sintiendo el frío, Sakura sacudió la cabeza mientras gritaba: "¿Por qué hace tanto frío? ¿Está lloviendo? Yo tengo mucho frío. ¡Por favor, deja de llover! Estaba tan borracha que ya no podía entender qué estaba pasando. Ella se sentía muy fría.

Sasuke ignoró el cuerpo tembloroso de Sakura y siguió bañándola. Sakura no podía parar de temblar hasta que el agua se calentara gradualmente. Ella se apoyaba en la pared, desanimada.

Pensando en algo, Sasuke caminó hacia Sakura con una sonrisa malvada y luego la sacó del baño.

Estaba viniendo la noche. Karin miró al Maybach con desesperación que todavía estaba estacionado abajo.

Ella sabía que Sasuke estaba en la habitación opuesta sin duda.

A las 8 de la mañana del día siguiente.

Sakura se despertó por los timbres ininterrumpidos del teléfono móvil. Con un dolor extremo de cabeza, ella no quería moverse.

Pero su teléfono móvil seguía sonando. Sakura finalmente extendió su mano para alcanzar el teléfono móvil cuando llegó la novena llamada.

Después de verificar la identificación de llamadas, ella contestó el teléfono. "¿Qué estás haciendo por la madrugada?" Sakura reacia a dejar su cómoda cama.

"¿Qué estas haciendo? ¿Sabes que en menos de media hora comenzará el rodaje de filmación?

Las palabras de Naruto despertó totalmente a Sakura, quien se levantó de la cama de inmediato. ¡Ella iba a llegar tarde! "¡Espérame!"

Sakura salió de la cama, desnuda... ¿Qué pasó anoche? Sakura rascó violentamente el cabello largo. ¿Por qué estaba desnuda en la cama?

Dio unos pasos y se sintió bien, excepto que le dolía la cabeza y tenía la boca un poco seca.

Quince minutos después, Sakura abrió la puerta de su habitación. "¡Sakura, no te has maquillado!" Naruto se sorprendió como si descubriera el nuevo mundo. Sakura temía que Naruto se diera cuenta del caos de su habitación, pues lo llevó directamente al ascensor.

Sakura le pidió a la camarera en el pasillo que limpiara su habitación.

"¿Qué importa si esta mañana yo no uso maquillaje? ¿Rompo alguna ley? Sakura respondió a la pregunta de Naruto después de que entraron en el ascensor.

"No, eres tan hermosa incluso sin maquillaje, ¡lo cual es bastante raro!" ¡Como un hombre, Naruto estaba un poco celoso de la piel bonita de Sakura!

"¡Bueno, yo nací hermosa!" Sakura se arreglaba el pelo frente al espejo.

Al escuchar la respuesta narcisista de Sakura, Naruto frunció la boca y no dijo más.

Llegaron al estudio de filmación en los dos últimos minutos, y el grupo había preparado todos los equipos necesarios para filmar.

Cuando el director vio que llegaron casi sin alientos, no dijo nada y comenzó a filmar.

En el País de Konoha, les costó una semana para todo el trabajo de filmación, y todo se desarrollaba con éxito.

En la noche antes de que Sakura se iba, Sasori apareció de nuevo. Él dijo: "Sakura, hay un par de personas que te están buscando. Cuando vuelvas a la Ciudad, no

salgas a pasear demasiado y oculta tus pertenencias importantes".

"... ¿Sabes por qué me están buscando? Sakura fijó sus ojos en él, porque ella pensaba que este hombre tenía el mismo propósito que las otras personas que se le acercaban! ¿Qué especialidad tenía ella incluso que el presidente quería dignarse a acercarse a ella?

Sasori escuchó su pregunta, mirando por la ventana, y quedando en silencio durante mucho tiempo. "Que descanses bien, y buen viaje mañana".

Se dio la vuelta y salió del hotel. Al día siguiente, cuando estaba a punto de irse del hotel, Sakura se encontraba rodeada por un grupo de personas. Estaban dispuestos a protegerla, o mejor dicho, a vigilarla.

Cuando Sakura estaba yendo a tomar su vuelo, no había fanáticos ni paparazzi, porque ella misma compró el boleto sin que nadie lo supiera.

Sentada en un taxi, Sakura recibió la llamada de Mona. "Sakura, ¿dónde estás?"

"Acabo de salir del hotel para el vuelo devuelta a la ciudad. ¿Qué pasó?" Sakura subió las gafas.

"Esta noche, la fiesta para celebrar la terminación de película se llevará a cabo en el crucero por la costa oeste, a las siete en punto, ¡llega a tiempo! ¡Por cierto, necesitas traer a un compañero de baile!" Mona le recordó.

Un compañero de baile... "Está bien, entendido."

Cuando colgó el teléfono, Sakura estaba pensando a quién debería invitar, en este momento sonó su teléfono de nuevo. Esta vez era Naruto.

"Sakura, voy a ofrecerme como tu compañero de baile esta noche. ¡De nada!" Naruto sacudió sus piernas con arrogancia.

Sakura dijo: "¡Oye, niño, me has impresionado!" Afortunadamente, Naruto la salvó del problema.

"¿Niño? Yo tengo diecinueve años."

"Solo tienes diecinueve años, ¿por qué no estás en la universidad? ¡Qué tonto eres!" ¡No podía ser que su familia era demasiado pobre para pagar la matrícula!

"No, no estoy muy ocupado este semestre. He aprendido las cosas por mí mismo y he pedido permiso. ¡Después de que termine esta película, es casi la hora de volver a la universidad!"

¡Resultaba que Naruto era un estudiante excelente! "¡Todo bien! ¡Ok, ahora lo entiendo! ¡Te veo esta noche!" ¡De repente recordó algo muy importante, que no sabía dónde estaba su hogar!

Después de terminar la llamada, Sakura contactó a Lee y le pidió al taxista que cambiara la ruta.

Lee con pelo Negro le estaba esperando en la puerta principal del nuevo barrio cuando Sakura llegó.

Sakura corrió hacia él, tirando de su maleta. "¿Has esperado mucho tiempo?"

"No, vamos. Te llevaré adentro" Lee estacionó su motocicleta y acompañó a Sakura al apartamento.

Todos los edificios del barrio eran recién construidos. Lee había alquilado un tercer piso para Sakura. Sakura abrió la puerta de su nuevo hogar y se encontraba bastante contenta al ver este nido pequeño pero cómodo. Porque era una casa nueva, todas las cosas eran cien por cien nuevas.

"Es posible que necesites algunos muebles y electrodomésticos. Si no tienes tiempo, solo dímelo. Yo los compraré para ti". Lee le entregó la llave a Sakura.

"Bueno, bueno, te lo pagaré más tarde. ¿Cuánto has pagado? Sakura abrió el ventanal que conectó el suelo con el techo de la sala de estar, desde lo que podía conseguir una vista muy amplia.

"Es gratis. ¡Disfrútala!" Con una luz brillante en los ojos, Lee incluso no se atrevía a encarar a la mirada de Sakura.

"¿Eh? ¿De quién es esta casa?" Sakura lo miró con curiosidad.

"Yo... Un amigo mío, él ... ahora está en el extranjero. ¡Pues ahora, nadie vive aquí! Lee estaba actuando de una manera extraña, pero Sakura no se dio cuenta de eso.

"¡Ok está bien! Entonces, cuando esté libre, haremos la compra juntos". A cambio de la bondad, planteó comprar algunos muebles extras para la habitación.

"como tú quieras. Tengo que volver al trabajo, estoy ausente sin permiso. Tus cosas están en el dormitorio, ¡pues las arreglas tú misma!" . Lee corrió hacia la puerta mientras hablaba. Sakura se despidió de él y comenzó a hacer la limpieza.

A las 6 pm, Sakura le envió a Naruto su ubicación y luego se puso un maquillaje simple. Se sacó el pijama de noche de invierno que había preparado antes. El cuello de la ropa blanca del color de arroz estaba bordado con un moño, con el cual salía muy madura y elegante. Y después de ponerse una chaqueta larga, recibió una llamada de Naruto.

Todos eran figuras públicas, pues era inconveniente entrar y salir de lugares concurridos como el hotel. Así que la fiesta de celebración se llevaría a cabo en un crucero lujoso.

En la oscuridad, el crucero estaba adornado con mucha luz. El director se quedaba en la entrada para revisar a todos los que iban a bordo.

Cuando Sakura y Naruto llegaron a la fiesta de celebración, solo habían venido unas cuantas personas. Como todos eran colegas, mantuvieron charlas en grupos en lugar de saludarse mucho.

En este momento, una conmoción ocurrió en la puerta. Una colega gritó.

"¡Karin y Sasuke!" Entonces todos se reunieron alrededor de ellos.

Naruto se fue a saludar a otros colegas. Sakura, que sostenía el vino tinto, se quedaba sola al lado de una mesa de vino, evitando la multitud.

Karin, con su vestido negro de invierno, sosteniendo el brazo de Sasuke, sonrió ante las envidias y las bendiciones de todos.

Solo había uno que se quedaba lejos y les daba la espalda. ¡Debía ser Sakura!

Después de comer algunas golosinas, Naruto ya no estaba en el alcance de la vista.

* * *

**Hasta aquí el capítulo 44 espero les siga gustando espero sus comentarios nos vemos gracias a los que siguen :)**


	45. Chapter 45

**Hola a todos vamos con el siguiente capitulo como ya saben los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen ya que son de Masashi Kishimoto y como también el libro que es de Jeonie gracias a todos.**

**A leer...**

* * *

**Capítulo 45 ****Prohibía la presencia de Sakura Li**** en el mundo de la ****farándula/Cancelar el contrato**

Sakura se sentía un poco sofocada por la multitud en el baile, así que dejó la copa de vino y caminó hacia el borde del crucero para respirar un poco de aire fresco.

El crucero se alejó de la costa y levantó las olas de abajo. Sakura miraba a la oscuridad a lo lejos, recordando la noche en la que saltó al mar.

El hombre que antes le perteneció a ella ahora estaba disfrutando del centro de atención con otra mujer, mientras que ella no tenía más remedio que concentrarse solo en la filmación.

''Aquí estás", ignorando la voz repugnante de atrás, Sakura siguió mirando la oscuridad en la distancia, con las manos en la barandilla.

"¿Bien? ¿Te vas a suicidar de nuevo? Karin estaba sacudiendo el vino en su copa, pareciendo estar de buen humor.

Sakura permaneció en silencio. ¡karin había arruinado totalmente su momento!

Justo cuando Sakura estaba a punto de irse, Karin la agarró del brazo.

"¡Suéltame!" Le dio asco a Sakura solo porque Karin había tocado su muñeca.

¡Era la mano de Karin, la cual le había empujado desde las escaleras y había perdido a su hijo!

El pensamiento causó que sakura arrancó la mano de Karin, pero Karin no la dejó ir. En cambio, Karin de repente tiró la copa de vino al mar y subió a la barandilla, con una mano todavía aferrada a Sakura.

¡Karin estaba tratando de tenderle una trampa otra vez! ¿No le daba miedo la muerte? Pero Sakura tuvo tiempo de reaccionar esta vez, así que tomó la mano de Karin de inmediato para pararla.

"¡Mierda! ¡Puedes quitarte tu propia vida, pero no me metas en esto! Pero sakura no alcanzó detenerla. Karin se subió a la barandilla y, cuando notó que venía gente, se resbaló deliberadamente y perdió el equilibrio.

"¡Ayuda! ¡Ayudame por favor!" Karin agarró el brazo de Sakura firmemente con las dos manos. Sintiendo que su brazo estaba haciendo fuerza, Sakura todavía se apresuró a agarrar a Karin con ambas manos.

Karin no pudo caer. Si cayera, Sakura nunca podría recuperar su reputación.

La llamada de ayuda atrajo la atención de algunas personas y Sasuke supo de inmediato que algo iba mal. Corrió hacia allí y vio a Sakura tirando a alguien desde la barandilla.

Corrió hacia ellos y encontró que Karin, parte del cuerpo estaba en el agua, estaba agarrando las manos de Sakura con fuerza.

Sakura se veía pálida, con la frente sudando en un día tan frío de invierno.

También sostenía con fuerza la mano de Karin para evitar que se cayera. Sin dudarlo, Sasuke alcanzó la muñeca de Karin. Con la ayuda de otras personas, finalmente llevó a Karin al suelo de crucero.

Sakura sostuvo su adormecido brazo izquierdo y miraba fríamente a Karin, que temblaba en los brazos de Sasuke.

"¡Sakura, eres tan tonta! ¿Por qué no te mueres ahora? Esta no es la primera vez que caes en la trampa de Karin, ¡y tú dejas que ella lograra su meta de nuevo! ¡Qué inútil eres!" Sakura se maldijo a sí misma.

Ella escuchó lo que otras personas estaban diciendo sobre ella.

"Sakura es una mujer tan viciosa. No esperaba esto".

"Sí, por eso decimos que no podemos juzgar a los demás por sus apariencias".

Sakura rió amargamente. Habían determinado que ella era la culpable incluso antes de que Karin les dijera si Sakura la estaba rescatando o asesinando.

"Sakura, Sasuke y yo nos amamos. ¿Por qué siempre quieres matarme?" Las lágrimas cayeron de la cara de Karin. Ella gritó como si estuviera sufriendo una desesperación.

"¡Así que Karin y el Sr. Uchiha son de hecho una pareja!"

"Y así que según el vídeo de antes, ¡Sakura debe ser la amante!"

"Karin es una buena persona. ¿Cómo podría Sakura intentar matarla? ¡Ella es muy mala!"

Sakura se inclinó hacia atrás y se echó a reír. ¿Qué podría ella decir para defenderse? Para ellos eso era la verdad, ¿no? "Señorita Uzumaki, ¿disfrutas fingiéndo ser tan pura e inocente?"

"¡Sakura todavía no admite que su crimen se descubrió en el lugar! "

"¡Ella es una sinverguenza!"

Sasuke, después de un silencio largo, fríamente le dio a Sakura una sentencia de crimen. "¡Prohibiré la presencia de Sakura en la farándula a partir de hoy!"

"Karin, ¿es esto lo que quieres? Déjame decirte. Sasuke Uchiha solo es como un par de zapatos usados por mí. ¡Solo tómalo si quieres! Además, un ciego sin la capacidad de distinguir la verdad y la mentira no merece mi amor. ¡Yo te lo doy a ti!"

"¡Qué complejo es un amor de triángulo!"

"¡Tanta información! ¡Nuestra adivinación más loca no sería más interesante que eso!"

Sakura miró a la multitud y dijo: "Sasuke y yo obtuvimos nuestro certificado de matrimonio en verano, pero nos divorciamos en invierno, después de que esta mujer entró en nuestra vida. ¡Ahora díganme quién es la amante!

Las palabras de Sakura dejaron a la multitud en silencio con asombro. Ahora le tocó a Karin experimentar enojo y vergüenza. "¡Sakura, para tu lucha sin significado!"

Sasuke, lleno de ira escalofriante, caminó hacia Sakura. ¿Ella dijo que él era un par de zapatos usados? ¿Un ciego que no supo distinguir la mentira y la verdad?

Sasuke agarró a Sakura por el cuello, como si fuera el demonio del infierno, con voz de la muerte.

Sakura cerró los ojos sin miedo. Sus palabras llegaron con la brisa. "Esta mujer también mató a nuestro hijo y me convirtió en un chivo expiatorio.

Ridículamente, nuestro ciego todavía cree en su mentira. Jajaja... " Sakura ya no pudo hacer ningún sonido al final.

La gente alrededor giró la mirada a Karin. Ella se puso nerviosa y se explicó de inmediato. "¡Escogiste abortar tu misma! Definitivamente no tenía nada que ver conmigo. Sakura, ¿estás loca?"

Era difícil decir quién estaba mintiendo.

¡Esa fue una conversación con mucha información! Todo el mundo se quedaba como piedra. ¡La familia rica y poderosa tenía historias tan absurdas!

Los brazos débiles de Sakura estaban cayendo. Para ella, la vida no tenía significado ya que ahora que su carrera como actriz se había terminado.

Justo entonces, Sasuke la dejó libre. "¿Deseas morir? ¡De ninguna manera!

¡Quiero que te mantengas viva y sufras!" Su voz profunda fue llevada por la brisa del mar.

Sakura se arrodilló en el suelo, temblando, con sus ojos rojos fijos en Karin.

"¿Y sabes por qué me casé contigo?" Sasuke le dio una sonrisa Malvada y le informó de la verdad que sakura entendió por fin.

"Tienes algo que todos desean, incluido Sasori Akasuna. ¿O crees que eres realmente tan encantadora? Interesante?." Afirmó con desdén: "¡Él solo quiere eso de ti como todos lo quieren!"

Pues esto era la razón... Sakura finalmente se dio cuenta de que era su reloj de bolsillo que llamó la atención tanto de Sasuke como de Sasori.

Gracioso...

"¡De ahora en adelante, puesto que sigo respirando en este mundo, Sasuke y Karin son mis enemigos mortales hasta el final!" Su voz era un poco ronca pero suficientemente fuerte como para hacerse escuchar claramente.

Karin se fue con el apoyo de Sasuke, seguida por los presentes. Pronto solo Sakura, que estaba aturdida, todavía estaba sentada sola en el suelo.

Después de un tiempo, Sakura escuchó los pasos de Naruto que estaban acercandose a ella.

"¿Qué te pasó, Sakura?" Naruto se sorprendió al ver cómo Sakura estaba sentada en el suelo, desanimada. ¿Por qué ella quedó atrapada en el dolor cuando él estuvo ausente solo por un tiempo tan corto?

"¡Vamos, levántate, el suelo está frío!" Naruto fue a tirar del brazo de Sakura, quien gimió de dolor.

"¿Qué le pasó a tu brazo?" Naruto descubrió que había pasado algo malo al brazo de Sakura.

Sakura solo sacudió la cabeza, incapaz de decir ni una palabra. "¡Vamos, te llevaré al hospital!"

Naruto levantó a Sakura desde el suelo frío. Sakura, sin embargo, de repente retiró su brazo débil y miraba fijamente a Naruto.

"Naruto, ¿por qué te acercas a mí y me tratas tan amable? ¿Tienes el mismo propósito como ellos?" Sakura lo interrogó con voz triste, con el rostro sin expresión.

Naruto estaba confuso. "¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Cuál es mi propósito? Miraba a Sakura, que estaba de mal humor. Qué acababa de pasar...

Sakura observó la expresión perpleja de Naruto. Bueno, finalmente existía alguien que no acudió a ella por eso.

Con el consentimiento de Sakura, Naruto la llevó al hospital privado Sans.

El examen mostraba que el brazo izquierdo de Sakura estaba fracturado debido a un esfuerzo excesivo.

Cuando Sakura salió de alta del hospital, Manu Sans estaba listo para salir del trabajo. Se sorprendió al ver a las dos personas saliendo del departamento de ortopedia.

¿Esa mujer no era la actriz recientemente muy famosa, así como la esposa de Sasuke? ¿Por qué la acompañaba otro hombre en el hospital tan tarde de la noche?

Manu entró en el departamento de ortopedia y salió dos minutos después. Marcó el número de teléfono de Sasuke. "¡Sasuke!"

"¿Bueno, qué pasa?" Sonaba rara la voz por teléfono, pero Manu no podía decir por qué tenía esta sensación.

"¿Cómo se rompió su brazo tu esposa? ¿Y por qué vino con otro hombre?

Hubo un largo silencio en el teléfono. Justo cuando Manu pensó que no hablaría,Sasuke respondió: "Estoy divorciado". Luego se colgó el teléfono.

Desconcertado, Manu miró el teléfono que estaba colgado. ¡Matrimonio y divorcio como relámpago! ¿Y la boda impetuosa prometida?

Naruto llevó a la silenciosa Sakura a su nuevo hogar. Mirando el brazo izquierdo de Sakura en yeso, Naruto repitió su sugerencia.

"No puedes mover tu mano izquierda en los próximos dos meses. Encontraré una niñera para que te cuide".

Sentada en el sofá, Sakura sacudió la cabeza con sus ojos vacíos. ¿Cómo podría Naruto no preocuparse por ella? Le llevó una niñera a su casa al día siguiente, a pesar del rechazo de Sakura.

Cuando regresó a casa esa noche, preguntó qué había pasado cuando no estaba al lado de Sakura en aquella noche. Todos los demás dijeron que Sakura empujó a Karin al mar, quien fue salvada por Sasuke. Frunció su labio, ya que no creía que Sakura era ese tipo de persona.

El timbre de la puerta sonó durante mucho tiempo antes de que Sakura abrió la puerta. Todavía llevaba el vestido que se ponía en la fiesta.

Parecía que ella no había dormido en toda la noche. Naruto suspiró en silencio.

"Sakura, esta es la niñera que he encontrado para ti. Su nombre es Mandy. Ella va a cocinar para ti. Le he pagado por tres meses. Solo te quedas en casa y cuídate". Naruto fue a la cocina y miró a su alrededor. Tal vez porque ella acababa de mudarse, no había nada en absoluto.

"¡Hola, señorita Li, llámeme si necesitas algo!" Mandy tenía unos treinta años y era gordita y amable.

"¡Hola!" Sakura forzó una sonrisa.

"Señora. Mandy, te acompaño a comprar algo". Naruto abrió la puerta y se dispuso a salir. Sakura lo llamó y sacó una tarjeta bancaria de su bolso. Era todo su ahorro.

Se lo entregó a Naruto. "Toma la tarjeta".

Naruto la rechazó. En cambio, curvó sus labios y se fue directo.

Sakura miró a la puerta cerrada, sin ganas de alcanzarlo, así que se recostó en el sofá, distraída.

Su teléfono celular sonó. Era Mona. "Mona".

"Sakura, ¿cómo podía haber pasado eso?" Mona estaba tan ansiosa que no sabía qué hacer.

Sakura estaba en silencio. "Sakura, ¿sabes que Sasuke Uchiha está tratando de excluirte de la farándula? ¡Nadie quiere cooperar más contigo!

Sakura seguía quedando en su silencio. Después de un buen rato, ella dijo: "Mona,¡entonces cancelaré el contrato con la compañía!"

"Tu contrato expirará seis meses después. La sanción es de unos dos millones.

¡Debes pensarlo otra vez!" Mona estaba tan emocionada que era como una hormiga en una sartén caliente.

Sakura calculó que había ganado dos o tres millones en estos meses y sería suficiente.

"Sí, he decidido. Me ayudas con los trámites. Te transferiré el dinero". La influencia de Sasuke era tan grande que Sakura no tenía otra manera si él insistía en expulsarla. Ella pensaba que era mejor para ella dejar de luchar y renunciar a cualquier cosa relacionada con él.

Después de colgar el teléfono, inició sesión en su Twitter y escribió un post: "A partir de hoy, yo, Sakura Li, finalizo el contrato laboral con Raymond Entertainment Company. Y abandonaré la farándula. Me gustaría agradecerles por su amor y compañerismo. Les agradezco mucho. ¡Gracias!"

Un ratito después de esta publicación, sonó su teléfono celular. Era Sasori. Sakura no lo contestó.

Entonces Ino la llamó y esta vez sí que ella contestó el teléfono. Le dijo a Ino su dirección y le pidió que le visitara cuando estubiera libre.

Finalmente la llamó Lee. Parecía que todavía estaba en el trabajo porque hablaba por teléfono con una voz baja. "Sakura, ¿tu cuenta de Twitter ha sido hackeada o qué?"

"No, lo publiqué yo misma por mi cuenta". Ella explicó a la ligera.

"¿Qué? ¿Qué sucedió contigo? Estuviste bien ayer". Lee no pudo resistir levantar la voz.

"Podemos hablar de esto cuando nos reunamos la próxima vez". Sakura colgó el teléfono.

Su teléfono celular no volvió a sonar. ¡Nadie se preocupaba realmente por ella ahora, pensó, excepto Ino, Lee y Naruto, tal vez! Bueno, ella no estaba sola! ¡Esto le alivió un poco del dolor!

En la noche, después de que Lee salió del trabajo, condujo su motocicleta a toda velocidad hacia la casa de Sakura.

Una mujer desconocida abrió la puerta, ¡Lee echó un vistazo al número de la casa, que era correcto! "Hola, ¿vive Sakura aquí?"

"Señora. Mandy, déjelo entrar, él es mi amigo! Llegó la voz de Sakura, que hizo que Lee se sintiera cómodo.

"Hola, adelante, por favor". Mandy dio paso a Lee de inmediato.

Sakura estaba cenando en la mesa del comedor. Al ver a Lee, ella le dijo a Mandy: "Sra. Mandy, ¡por favor dale un asiento!

"¡Bueno!"

"Sakura, ¿qué está pasando? ¿Has contratado a una niñera? Lee se sentó frente a Sakura y miró los dos platos sobre la mesa y la sopa de arroz en el tazón de Sakura.

¡Definitivamente no se cocinó por ella misma!

"En realidad, ¡es Naruto Haruno quien la contrató para mí!" Sakura seguía revolviendo la sopa en su tazón. Se estaba haciendo fría, pero ella no había tomado ni un bocadillo.

En ese momento, Mandy trajo un tazón de sopa, lo puso frente a Lee y le dio un pan grande al vapor. "¡Gracias!"

"De nada. ¡Disfrute la comida!" Mandy sonrió cuando sirvió la sopa y luego fue a la cocina.

"Dime, Sakura, ¿qué pasó? ¿Y quién es Naruto? ¿La superestrella, Naruto Haruno? ¿Desde cuándo que el es tu amigo?

* * *

**Hasta aquí el capítulo 45 Ahhhhh como odio a Karin es una maldita y Sasuke que podemos decir fue muy cruel con Sakura, espero les siga gustando espero sus comentarios nos vemos gracias a los que siguen :)**


	46. Chapter 46

**Hola a todos vamos con el siguiente capitulo como ya saben los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen ya que son de Masashi Kishimoto y como también el libro que es de Jeonie gracias a todos.**

**A leer...**

* * *

**Capítulo 46 tiene sus motivos/ Se explotó de rabia**

"Bueno, nada más. Como lo que he dicho, ya me retiré del espectáculo". Sakura respondió brevemente. Había unas cosas que no quería mencionar ni explicar más.

"¿Y qué pasó con tu brazo en yeso? ¿Está todo bien?" Lee obviamente no lo creía. Comió un bocadillo del pan al vapor de su mano, lo masticó varias veces y miró la cara de Sakura. Evidente que estaba escondiendo algo.

"... Me lesione cuando estaba filmando".

"... ¿Por causa de él?" Lee cambió su sopa caliente por la fría de Sakura. Su preocupación cariñosa a Sakura siempre era muy natural.

"Uh... ¡Hey, ya he comido esa sopa!" Sakura dijo un poco débilmente.

"¿Tienes una enfermedad contagiosa?" Lee tomo algunos platos, que estaban tan deliciosos.

Sakura puso los ojos en blanco hacia él, tomo la cuchara y tomó la sopa caliente en el tazón.

"¡Deberías sacarle fotos desnudas y amenazarlo todos los días!" Lee miró la expresión de Sakura y suspiró. Después de que Sakura escuchó las palabras de Lee ¡sus ojos tristes y grises brillaron instantáneamente!

Sin darse cuenta de la reacción de Sakura, Lee escogió algunos platos al tazón de Sakura. "Disfruta tu comida en este tiempo. El cielo no está cayendo. ¿No estás retirándote del círculo de la farándula? Eso está bien. ¡Si no puedes encontrar un trabajo, puedo apoyarte a ti y a mi novia!" Dijo tranquilamente, pero los ojos de Sakura se pusieron rojos.

"Oh señor Lee, eres tan amable conmigo. ¿Qué tal si me caso contigo y con tu novia a la vez?" Sakura estaba tomando la comida en su tazón y parecía que tenía un apetito mucho mejor.

"¡Buena idea! ¡Cásate con nosotros, en este caso no existe absolutamente ninguna amante!" Lee lo dijo medio serio, y medio bromista. ¡Sakura no notó su reacción, pero seguía pensando en las palabras que Lee había dicho previamente!

Lee observaba su mirada mixta, y supo que no estaba pensando en casarse con ellos. Esto no le importó, pues terminó la sopa en el tazón.

Cuando se fue Lee, Sakura reflexionó sobre la propuesta de Lee toda la noche y creía que sería factible.

Sakura se quedaba en cama en casa todos los días en lugar de ir a cualquier lugar, esperando que su brazo se recuperara.

Después de un mes y medio, ¡su brazo finalmente se recuperó! ¡No podía esperar más a ir al hospital para quitar el yeso!

A las 9 de la noche.

Sasuke alejó sus ojos dolorosos de la pantalla y miró a la distancia por un rato. En su WeChat llegó un nuevo mensaje.

Deslizó la pantalla para abrir su WeChat y vio unas pocas palabras, lo que le hizo hundirse en pensamientos. Después de un largo tiempo, sonrió con desdén.

Apagó el teléfono y la computadora, y luego caminó hacia fuera de la oficina.

Su teléfono sonó. Era Karin Pulsó el botón verde. "Sasuke ¿cuándo volverás? Te he estado esperando por mucho tiempo". ¡La voz suave y cariñosa de Karin hizo que Sasuke se sintiera un poco nervioso!

"Estoy muy ocupado hoy. No volveré por la noche. Que descanses temprano".

Karin miró el teléfono que había colgado y sentía un dolor fuerte en su corazón. En este momento no quería ir a casa cuando Sakura estaba ausente. Pero él seguía dando vista ciega ante las insinuaciones que ella le había dado...

"Sasuke, no me decepciones..."

Sakura puso un maquillaje delicado y llevaba un pijama delgado dentro de la chaqueta larga.

En ese momento, se sentó en el sofá de la suite presidencial del Hotel Telles, sosteniendo con fuerza su teléfono celular y mirando el mensaje que acababa de enviar. "Habitación 2806, Hotel Telles. Aquí te espero. Tengo algo que decirte".

Él todavía no le contestó. ¿Si vendría él...?

Después de un largo tiempo, ya eran las diez y media. Decidió esperar allí hasta las once.

¿La tenía él en su corazón? Si él venia la respuesta debería ser Sí; De lo contrario, ella estaría bastante avergonzada ...

Estaba perdida en el pensamiento errante. La espera interminable la hizo sufrir.

A las 10:40, sonó el timbre.

La mano de Sakura que estaba sosteniendo su celular tembló. Caminó hacia la puerta de la habitación, respiró hondo y la abrió.

Era Sasuke, pero la expresión de su rostro era tan seria que Sakura nunca había visto antes...

Ella sentía dolor en su corazón, pero de todas maneras, ¿no siempre era así?

Sasuke vio a Sakura en pijamas negros, con ojos fríos pero seductivos. ¿Qué trucos iba a jugar esta mujer?

"¿No quieres entrar? ¡Mi ex marido!" Sakura acarició su cabello largo, haciendo todo su esfuerzo para llamar la atención del hombre que estaba en la puerta.

Era la primera vez que esta mujer se vestía de manera tan seductiva delante de él. E incluso ella eligió hacerlo en el peor momento de su relacion. "¡Debe tener sus motivos!" Él debía averiguar por qué ella estaba así.

Sasuke pasó y entró a la habitación, luego casualmente tiró su bolso en el sofá y se sentó.

Sakura cerró la puerta detrás de él con una sonrisa pícara y caminó hacia el hombre imponente en el sofá.

De hecho, ella lo conocía profundamente. Así que ella dijo: "Jefe Uchiha, ¡supongo que no estás muy contento de venir a verme!" Sakura, coqueta, tomo un vaso de vino tinto y se le acercó.

"Claro que sí. ¡No quiero volver a verte!" Sasuke no dudó en rechazar el vino. Solo Dios sabía si era venoso o no.

Sakura estaba tan obediente que dejó el vino tinto a un lado y sonrió, sin enfadarse.

¡Si ella se hubiera enfadado, todos sus esfuerzos anteriores se perderían!

Sasuke observaba el rostro de la mujer con atención. Ella estaba llena de ideas viciosas y él debía estar alerta.

Un poco desesperada, ella bajó la cabeza. Ahora, en su corazón, ¡ella era solo un transeúnte de corazón frío! Sin embargo, puesto que ella ya había hecho tantas cosas, era imposible dejarlo ir. ¡Ella solo podía arriesgarse!

Respirando hondo, ella se acercó a él. "¡Jefe Uchiha, no puedes ser tan cruel!"

La mujer parpadeó y se quejaba con sus ojos llenos de inocencia.

Si no fuera por el plan que había preparado para esta noche, se habría escapado sin duda alguna.

"No tengo corazón, ¿eh? ¡Sakura, no te he lanzado a la cárcel y no he dejado que te pudras allí! Eso es porque fuiste mi esposa!" El hombre la estaba despreciando.

Ella mordió un poco su labio y se decidió. Ella debía hacerlo hoy.

¡Cien por cien seguro! Al ver que ella se movió hacia él, Sasuke se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta de la habitación. ¡Sakura pensaba que él estaba confundido!

¿Pero cómo ella podría dejarlo ir fácilmente?

Sakura se apresuró corriendo hacia él y le rodeó la cintura con sus brazos. "Jefe Uchiha ¿tienes tanta prisa?"

Entonces se dio cuenta de que Sasuke cerró los ojos para ocultar su deseo sexual.

Ella sonrió contentamente y le dio un beso. ¡Su último plan funcionó!

Cuando Sasuke se despertó, ya era la tarde del día siguiente, pero Sakura no se encontraba aquí. Él era el único que quedaba en la habitación.

Por lo general, era Sakura quien seguía durmiendo después de que se levantara.

Esta vez era al revés. ¡Parecía que esta mujer tenía mucha energía!

Sin embargo, ella no exigió ni se quejó de nada...

Sasuke reflexionó sobre cuál era el objetivo de esta mujer.

Después de tomar una ducha, Sasuke encendió su teléfono celular y vio una foto de la pequeña mujer en WeChat.

La cara de Sasuke se hizo espantosa al verla. Luego apretó su celular. Incluso las venas verdes se revelaban en sus pieles.

En la foto, dormía tranquilamente en la gran cama, sin un pedazo de ropa puesta...

¡Mierda! ¡Fue engañado por esta mujer!

Otro mensaje era, "Jefe Uchiha, ¡esto no es nada comparado con el insulto que me hiciste! ¿Crees que a mí me gusta acostarme en la cama contigo? ¡Bah! De ahora en adelante, solo quiero vivir mi propia vida sin molestia exterior.

Por favor, no me molestes de nuevo! Si no puedes garantizarlo, ¡esta foto aparecerá en la portada de noticias de entretenimiento!"

"¿Sakura vivir tu propia vida? ¡En tus sueños!" Rápidamente escribió algunas palabras para enviar, pero descubrió que él había estado en la lista negra de ella.

Sasuke explotó de rabia y arrojó su teléfono celular a la pared. La pantalla del teléfono estaba completamente rota. Brilló dos veces y se apagó.

Sasuke tomó su bolso y se dirigió a la compañía.

Sakura, ¡bien hecho! "¡Una y otra vez desafiaste mis límites! ¡Yo no voy a escatimar mis esfuerzos para encontrarte y humillarte todos los días!

Sasuke regresó a la compañía con su rostro pálido como una fantasma. Entró en su oficina y vio a Karin sentada en el sofá.

Cuando vio a Sasuke de tan mal humor, Karin quería saber si tenía algo que ver con Sakura. Anoche obviamente no estaba en la compañía. Ella había esperado dos horas hoy antes de que él regresó. ¡Era anormal!

"Sasuke ¿qué te pasó?" Ella se acercó a Sasuke con preocupación y se paró frente a su escritorio, observando a Sasuke frotando los ojos.

"Sal y Prepárate. ¡Celebraremos el compromiso después de que termine mi trabajo!" Al ver la sorpresa en los ojos de Karin, ¡Sasuke se puso más agitado!

Los ojos de Karin se hicieron rojos de emoción, no sabía qué decir. Ella había esperado tanto para este día.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y salió de la oficina con su bolsa. Ella quería preguntarle dónde estaba anoche, pero lo olvidó por la emoción.

Una vez que se comprometieran, todo estaría bien, ¿no sería así?

Cuando Sakura llegó a casa, la sala de estar estaba en un caos. Hoy la señora Mandy no necesitaba venir. ¿Que pasó?

¡De repente recordó lo que Sasuke dijo en el crucero el otro día que tanta gente se acercó a ella por el viejo reloj de bolsillo!

Se apresuró a correr al balcón y buscó detrás de la maceta. ¡Por suerte, todavía estaba allí! Como le dolía todo el cuerpo, Sakura se acostó en la cama y abrió el viejo reloj de bolsillo. Como era demasiado viejo, el reloj interior no se movió y se quedaba a las 5 en punto.

Ella jugaba con el reloj de bolsillo marrón que ya perdió su color y no podía determinar por qué valía tanto. Mucha gente se le acercó o la secuestró solo por este aparatito. ¿Realmente valía mucho dinero?

Pues era mejor que lo escondíera con mucho cuidado. Tal vez tenía algunas funciones, de las cuales ella no estaba consciente.

Se levantó de la cama para cerrar la cortina del balcón. ¡En el último segundo de cerrar la cortina, vio un telescopio en el edificio opuesto!

Con un escalofrío, Sakura agarró la cortina, pensó un momento, y entró en la cocina. Escondió el viejo reloj de bolsillo en la caja de condimientos en el armario, lo cubrió con una gran cantidad de pimienta, puso la caja en la esquina y luego la cubrió con algunos tazones nuevos.

Cuando la señora Mandy vino, ¡Sakura le diría que la pimienta se la prestó al vecino y le pidió que comprara algo nuevo!

¡Estaba tan cansada! Sakura estaba demasiado agotada físicamente para limpiar el desorden en la casa. ¡Se arrastró a la cama y se durmió!

En la antigua villa del país de Konoha.

La dama noble, maquillada con un lápiz de labios rojo oscuro, completamente desconcertada, caminaba por la habitación mientras contestaba al teléfono.

"¡Por favor, perdóname, señora! ¡Hemos revuelto su casa, pero no hemos encontrado nada! En el edificio opuesto a la casa de Sakura el guardaespaldas le informó de la última situación a la dama noble.

"¡Carajo! Presta atención a cada movimiento suyo. Mi hermano mayor ha ampliado su área de búsqueda en la ciudad de tokyo. ¡Tenemos que encontrar ese viejo reloj de bolsillo antes que él! La dama noble golpeó el tocador con su puño. Una docena de hombres de Sasori siguieron a Sakura de cerca. Sería difícil si ella quería secuestrarla directamente.

"Si, señora. Ella regresa justo ahora. Ahora ella ha cerrado la cortina. ¡Seguiré vigilándola!" El guardaespaldas colgó respetuosamente el teléfono y se frotó los ojos doloridos. Debido a que tenía que observar todos los movimientos de Sakura y no confiaba en otras personas, pues no había dormido durante los dos últimos días.

Se animó y continuó vigilando la habitación opuesta a través del telescopio de alta precisión, esperando que la mujer abriera la cortina pronto.

La existencia de Sakura era tan efímera en la farándula.

Ahora ella estaba bastante preocupada. ¿Dónde podría encontrar un trabajo? cualquier lugar, la gente ya la conocía. ¿Cómo podría ella hacer un trabajo común? Si no encontraba trabajo, se quedaría en casa indulgente con pereza.

Finalmente, Sakura trabajaba como una camarera en una cafetería cerca de su casa.

Mucha gente la reconoció y quiso tomar fotos con ella, pero ella amablemente les rechazó.

Pasaron tres meses tranquilamente, durante los cuales Naruto pasó a visitarla de vez en cuando. Al ver que ella había despedido a la cuidadora, Naruto no dijo nada.

Sasori llegó en una noche, pero estaba tan ocupado que sólo conversaron poco. Sakura se despidió de él diciendo, "No lo tengo".

Esa noche, el ambiente era muy embarazoso . Sasori la miraba con vergüenza.

Era la última vez que la visitó, y no volvió por ella.

Sasuke, sin embargo, vino por ella varias veces y la humilló de todas las maneras.

¡Ella siempre no le hacía caso! Al final, la obligó a dormir con él. Sakura estaba explotando de rabia. ¿Qué tipo de ex marido era?

Estaba haciendo cada día más calor. Sakura salió del edificio con un abrigo fino.

Llamó a un taxi y se dirigió al hospital.

Había pasado más de medio mes desde la última vez que Sasuke vino a verla, pero su período no había llegado por mucho tiempo... ¿Dos meses? ¿Tres meses? Ella no podía recordar.

Ayer por la noche, ella fue a la farmacia y compró dos aparatos de prueba de embarazo. Ella los usó a la mañana siguiente. El resultado... ¡La hizo que se derrumbara!

Llamó al gerente para pedir un día de permiso y fue al hospital para una revisión completa.

A pesar de que habían pasado algunos meses desde que abandonó su trabajo de farándula, se le reconocía fácilmente. Con una gorra y gafas de sol, caminaba a lo largo de la pared hacia el departamento de obstetricia y ginecología del hospital.

Había llamado con antelación para concertar una cita. Cuando el médico llamó el nombre de Sakura, unos pocos pacientes que estaban esperando la miraron.

Querían saber si ella era esa gran estrella Sakura Li. Para evitarlos, ella corrió sin demora a la sala de examen.

¡Ella le rogó a la doctora que lo mantuviera en secreto para ella!

Después del examen, Sakura se sentó en una silla, con la cabeza inclinada.

Mientras esperaba los resultados, jugaba en su celular.

En menos de cinco minutos, la doctora volvió a llamar su nombre y vio su informe de eco...

* * *

**Hasta aquí el capítulo 46 y bueno Sasuke se comprometerá con karin que piensan? Sakura está embarazada? Si es así le dirá a Sasuke? , espero les siga gustando espero sus comentarios nos vemos gracias a los que siguen :)**


	47. Chapter 47

**Hola a todos vamos con el siguiente capitulo como ya saben los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen ya que son de Masashi Kishimoto y como también el libro que es de Jeonie gracias a todos.**

**A leer...**

* * *

**Capítulo 47 Alguien que estaba decidido a irse/Dejemos que lo pasado sea pasado/Esto es un secreto**

Sakura no podía entender lo que significaban las dos imágenes en la mitad superior del informe, pero definitivamente podía entender las palabras a continuación: informe de ecografia: embarazo de aproximadamente 12 semanas 0 días AOG.

El mismo resultado que indico la prueba de embarazo esa mañana.

Tres meses... ella había estado embarazada durante tres meses.

En realidad, el resultado no le sorprendió, ya que Sasuke nunca uso condón ni le permitió tomar píldoras anticonceptivas. Quería que le diera diez hijos...

"¿Pero que se supone que debo hacer con este bebe?" Estaba perdida en sus pensamientos.

Después de revisar el informe de Sakura que demostraba que ella y su bebe estaban perfectamente sanos, la doctora recomendó ingerir alimentos mas nutritivos. Ademas dado que Sakura había abortado una vez, la medico le indico que descansara mas y no realizara esfuerzo.

Sakura se sentó en su cama y leía el informe. Iba a ser Madre otra vez.

Se preguntaba si debería decirle a Sasuke sobre el bebe.

Después de una profunda consideración, ella decidió tener a su bebe por su cuenta sin decirle nada. Después de todo, estaban divorciados. El bebe no tenia nada que ver con el.

Habia perdido un bebe antes, así que se propuso ser mas cuidadosa esta vez.

Luego tomo su telefono y llamo a su gerente. El gerente quedo impactado cuando Sakura le dijo que quería renunciar... Aunque Sakura anteriormente fue una super estrella, era buena y trabajaba muy duro. Seria una gran pena perder a Sakura.

Sakura solo explico que tenia algunas cosas personales con las que lidiar. El gerente trato de persuadirla. Pero Sakura parecía estar decidida. El gerente no dijo nada mas, pero le pidió a Sakura que fuera a la compañía por su liquidación.

Sasuke vino a la casa de Sakura algunos días después. toco y toco pero nadien respondió.

Luego, se encontró con Lee, quien fue a la casa de Sakura a recoger cosas y lo obligo a decirle donde estaba Sakura. Lee le dijo que Sakura se habia alejado. Pero el tampoco sabia donde estaba.

Era la primera vez que Sasuke experimentaba esa sensación de angustia cuando su amada desapareció de repente. estaba terriblemente deprimido.

Se dio cuenta de que una persona que afirmaba irse en realidad no iría muy lejos. Pero alguien que estaba decidido a irse se iría en silencio sin despedirse. Sakura actuó como la segunda persona...

Quince días después, Sasuke y Karin se comprometieron. Su fiesta de compromiso fue lujosa y asistieron muchos medios de comunicación. Debido el estatus social de Sasuke y Karin, su compromiso causo revuelo a nivel mundial.

En un apartamento con dos dormitorios y una sala de estar en un viejo callejón en las afueras de la ciudad.

El apartamento no era nuevo pero estaba bien ordenado. Sakura estaba sentada en el sofá mirando al hombre en la televisión con lagrimas corriendo por su rostro. con su mano acaricio su vientre y dijo, "bebe, ¿lo ves? Tu padre se esta comprometiendo con la mujer que había matado a tu hermanito o hermanita. ¡De ahora en adelante,solo nosotros dos podemos hacernos compañía!

Sakura se limpio las lagrimas y miro el cielo azul a través de la ventana. Después de calmarse, camino hacia el patio, abrió el grifo, recogió media cubeta de agua y la llevo lentamente hacia la cocina.

La llave de la cocina se había roto hace unos días, por lo que solo podía obtener el agua en el patio hasta que la pudiera reparar.

De repente, la puerta se abrió. Eran Sai y Naruto. Miraron alrededor del patio en mal estado y fruncieron el ceño. Entonces vieron a Sakura, que se tambaleaba en la cocina con una cubeta de agua.¡ Sakura! Naruto la llamo.

¿Naruto? Sakura se dio la vuelta con sorpresa y vio que Naruto estaba de pie en la puerta del patio con otro hombre en uniforme militar.

Ambos miraban a Sakura y su vientre abultado con sensaciones extrañas y confusas. Naruto estaba al borde de las lagrimas. No se habían visto en mucho tiempo. Tal vez debido a que ella no uso ningún maquillaje durante el embarazo , se veía un poco pálida.

Sakura llevaba un vestido holgado de maternidad purpura oscuro y un par de zapatos planos.

Dejo caer la pesada cubeta de agua, Naruto, ¿como sabias que estaba aquí? ¿y quien es este señor?

Naruto, cuyos ojos ya estaban enrojecidos, corrió hacia Sakura y la abrazaba con fuerza ¡Hermana! Sakura era su hermana mayor la hija perdida que su familia había estado buscando durante mas de veinte años.

Estaba asombrado y sin palabras cuando vio la foto que le envio Sai. Aunque se había sentido familiarizado con Sakura y de alguna manera se sentía cómodo al estar con ella, al principio no podía creer que Sakura fuera su hermana mayor.

Sakura miraba a Naruto totalmente confundida. ¿ Que le pasa? Aunque sabia que Naruto estaba emocionado por verla, pensaba que actuaba de forma exagerada.

"¡Sakura!" Sai la llamo cuando Sakura todavía se estaba preguntando acerca del comportamiento inusual de Naruto. Cierta emoción también se notaba en la inexpresiva cara de Sai. También le conmovió reunirse con ella.

La emoción de Sai confundió a un mas a Sakura. "¿Que Paso? ¿Que Demonios esta mal con los dos? pensó. Naruto llevo a Sakura a la habitación. el apartamento pequeño pero limpio provoco en Sai una sensación rara que no se expresaba fácilmente con las palabras.

Naruto llevo a Sakura al sofa y le dijo que había nacido en el seno de la familia Haruno en Konoha. A los tres meses de edad, Sakura fue enviada al hospital por una fiebre muy alta. Fue en ese momento que la secuestraron. Pero la familia Haruno nunca dejo de buscarla.

Sakura creía todo lo que Naruto acababa de decir. Porque mi padre Ryu le contó el día en que se marcho que ella no era su hija biológica. Era su hija adoptada.

Sai se sentó en un taburete enfrente de ella. Se lo explico aun mas.

Su familia tenia una larga historia en Konoha.

Su abuelo Landon Haruno, que tenia ochenta y ocho años en ese momento, era el vicepresidente del país de Konoha hasta su retiro. Su padre Kizashi Haruno era primer teniente y su madre, Mebuki Haruno, era general.

Sai, que tenia veintinueves años, era un coronel y Naruto era... En realidad ella solo conocía a Naruto.

Sai recordaba que una vez sostuvo a su hermanita linda y gordita en sus brazos cuando estaban pequeños. Al ver que su hermanita estaba embarazada, tenia un sentimiento bastante complicado.

A Sakura le tomo dos horas asimilar todo eso. Sai sabia que era dificil para alguien asimilar todo eso a la vez, nuestro abuelo y nuestros padres saben que te encontré. Todos te extrañan mucho y quieren venir a recogerte mañana ¿ Que piensas de eso?

Sakura miro a Sai con una mirada perdida. Su cerebro estaba en un desastre. No sabia que decir, asi que solo asintió inconscientemente. Al verla asentir, Sai se levanto de inmediato y se dirigió al patio para hacer una llamada telefónica.

Naruto persuadió a Sakura para que se mudara a la casa de Sai.

Cuando salieron, el estrecho callejón estaba lleno de vecinos que se reunían alrededor del auto de Sai. Todos los vecinos querían echar un vistazo a ese auto de lujo que solo podían ver en la televisión.

El compromiso de Sasuke y Karin y la noticia de su verdadera familia dejaron a Sakura sin dormir esa noche.

Antes del mediodía del día siguiente, Naruto subió las escaleras y le dijo que su abuelo y sus padres estaban aquí.

Sakura siguió a Naruto por escaleras abajo. Su abuelo, el anciano que siempre había sido serio, miraba con entusiasmo a Sakura caminando hacia abajo.

Su madre Mebuki, que llevaba un uniforme militar, apreto la mano de Kizashi. Esa dama de hierro generalmente seria se convirtió en una madre amorosa y sentimental en ese momento. No pudo evitar llorar en el momento en que vio a Sakura.

Sakura tiro de la ropa de Naruto mientras estaba de pie frente a esas tres personas "Hola soy Sakura"

Mebuki dio un paso adelante y en un segundo sostuvo a Sakura en sus brazos. ¡ Era su hija , la hija que había estado buscando durante los últimos veinte años!

"Sakura, mi niña. Por fin te encontramos. ¡Gracias a Dios!. Al ver un sin fin de lagrimas corriendo por la cara de Mebuki, Sakura levanto las manos y respondió al abrazo de su madre con cautela.

Confiaba en que la mujer era su madre biológica, porque la emoción y la felicidad en sus ojos en ese momento era tan real. Sakura se conmovió.

¡Mi niña, soy tu madre! Mebuki Haruno, sosteniendo la cara de Sakura con ambas manos, estaba muy emocionada por presentarse.

Naruto tomo de la estupefacta Sakura y le susurro "¡Di algo!"

Sakura miraba a Mebuki y suavemente dejo escapar una palabra "Madre".

Mebuki la abrazo con fuerza, mi querida hija finalmente te encontramos.

Sakura miraba al abuelo Landon y grito ¡Abuelo! . Lando asintió con alegría.

Frente a Kizashi, Sakura vacilo y grito ¡Padre!. Kizashi le respondió de inmediato, Era su propia hija, a quien solía sostener en sus brazos cuando era un bebe.

La familia por fin se reunió y todos estaban muy emocionados y felices.

Sakura se levanto del sofá, porque había algo que tenia que decirles. "Me he divorciado... y tengo cuatro meses... de embarazo... Si eso les molesta...

¡De ningún modo! ¡Ese es mi bisnieto! ¿Quien se atreve a pensar mal de ti? Landon era el primero en mostrar su descontento por la preocupación de Sakura.

Niña tonta, mama y papa no pueden estar mas felices, No nos importa en absoluto. Mebuki tomo la mano de Sakura y sin soltarla, dijo: Cierto, tu eres mi hija. Si alguien se atreve a pensar mal de ti, le pateare el trasero Por fin Naruto se dio cuenta de que otra razón por la que Sakura le era tan familiar era que se parecía a su hermano mayor.

¿Que hay de tus padres adoptivos? Kizashi esperaba que pudiera visitarlos y expresar su gratitud.

...Yo...Mi madre falleció cuando yo tenia ocho años y mi padre se fue después de que nos ocurrió una desgracia. Así que, he estado sola desde entonces, ella no sabia como estaba su padre ahora, estaba tan preocupada por el.

Al escuchar la desgracia de la familia adoptiva de Sakura, todos guardaron silencio. No tienes que preocuparte por eso. La falta de noticias es una buena señal. Enviare a alguien a la ciudad para que lo busque. Al ver la expresión triste de Sakura, Sai pensaba que sus padres adoptivos debían haber sido muy buenos con ella.

Antes de que el avión despegara, Sakura tomo una selfie y la publico en su twitter, con las palabras: "Dejemos que lo pasado sea pasado".

Sakura borro Twitter de su teléfono celular y le envió un mensaje a Ino diciendo que podrían verse pronto. Después de que ella se estableciera en Konoha, haría que Sai se hiciera cargo de Ino. esperaba que se convirtiera en su cuñada.

Y le envió un mensaje a Lee: Mi querido amigo, gracias por ayudarme y cuidarme durante tanto tiempo, Ahora me tengo que ir. Nos vemos.

Al ver el mensaje de Sakura, Lee bajo la cabeza, las lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos.

Como ella dejo este país, el también se iría.

Ya era de noche cuando Sakura llego al Konoha. A la luz de la farola, Sakura vio varias casas antiguas dentro de una gran mansión.

Mebuki le dijo a Sakura que había ocho casa, todas eran propiedades de la familia Haruno.

En esa noche, para poder estrechar la relación con su hija, Mebuki le pidió a Kizashi que durmiera en otra habitación para que ella compartiera la cama con Sakura.

Sakura ¿como has estado estos años? Mebuki puso la almohada detrás de Sakura para que se recostara.

Bueno, mi padre me quería mucho. Después de que fue incriminado por un buen amigo, mi abuela estaba tan angustiada que tuvo un ataque al corazón y falleció. Después de que mi padre desapareció... Mi ex novio me engaño, y yo.. me case con mi ex marido. El... era muy bueno conmigo y tolerante con mi mal genio... En ese momento, las lagrimas brotaron de los ojos de Sakura. El era muy amable con ella.

Mebuki seco las lagrimas de su hija con un pañuelo mojado. No estés triste. ¿Entonces por que te divorciaste?

Por que su ex novia era una mujer muy astuta, Ella me había puesto trampas varias veces. Una vez, cuando estaba embarazada, pero no estaba enterada de eso, ella me empujo por las escaleras. Perdí al bebe. No se como hizo para que mi ex marido creyera que yo misma provoque el aborto... A Sakura le dolía el corazón cuando recordaba la relación de amor y odio en su pasado.

Por cierto, madre no hemos hecho una prueba de paternidad, ¿por que estas tan segura de que soy tu hija? No pidieron una prueba de paternidad, lo que puso a Sakura bastante curiosa.

Niña tonta, no ves tu y tu hermano mayor se parecen tanto.

Cuando eran bebes recién nacidos, ustedes dos eran casi iguales. Y ¿ tienes un viejo reloj de bolsillo? Al frotar el cabello largo y sedoso de Sakura, Mebuki decidió compensar por todo a su hija.

Sakura asintió pero nunca lo había mostrado.

Su antiguo reloj de bolsillo era una reliquia familiar de su abuela. Eras la única niña, así que tu abuela te lo dio. Después de que se robaron a Sakura, no hubo ninguna noticia sobre ella durante años. La pareja decidió dar a luz a otra niña para aliviar el dolor, pero de nuevo tuvieron un niño...

Sakura converso con Mebuki hasta la entrada de la noche. Sintió una sensación de alivio cuando hablo sobre sus pensamientos. En el pasado, tenia tantas cosas en su mente, que a veces se sentía asfixiada.

Mebuki toco el vientre de Sakura y dijo: No estés triste. ahora que estas de vuelta, te protegeremos y no permitiremos que te lastimen.

Gracias Madre...

En el club Royal 6 de Tokyo.

En la habitación privada de lujo, el humo persistía y el vino era áspero.

Cuatro hombres dentro de la habitación privada. Keikun que por lo general era misterioso en su paradero, miro a su buen amigo Sasuke Uchiha son el ceño fruncido. Se pregunto por que Sasuke se convirtió en una persona tan diferente, ya que no se habían visto durante mucho tiempo.

Ya habían bebido cuatro botellas de licor fuerte y habian consumido numerosos paquetes de cigarros.

Yugo, siempre has ido a su compañía, ¿no? ¿Que le sucedio? ¿La empresa se fue a la quiebra? Keikun, sosteniendo la copa de vino, volvió la cabeza para mirar a Yugo.

¿La empresa quebró? A su compañía le va bien. No ira a la bancarrota incluso si no gana dinero en los próximos años. Yugo y Chuck chocaron los vasos y se bebieron medio vaso de vino.

Entonces ¿Que le sucede? ¿No se acaba de comprometer? ¿no debería estar de buen humor por un evento tan feliz en su vida? Keikun arrebato la copa de vino de la mano de Sasuke.

Yugo leyó la ultima publicación de Sakura en twitter, ya que la había incluido en la lista de favoritos. Los comentarios seguían apareciendo pero nadien respondía. Parecía que Sakura había eliminado su cuenta en twitter.

¿Su ex esposa? ¿Por que alguien de quien esta tan enamorado se convierte en su ex esposa? Este tipo era tan malo. No le dijo nada a sus buenos amigos sobre su matrimonio y su divorcio fugaces.

¡Estas con Karin Ahora! Chuck abrió su boca ¡Esa perra! Sasuke era quizás el único atolondrado!

¿No ama mucho a la actriz? Keikun no podia entender a quien amaba realmente? ¿ambas? ¿tener una esposa y una amante? el era realmente capaz, pero no era ese tipo de persona.

Las palabras de Keikun fueron seguidas por un largo silencio.

¿Alguna vez me he metido en lo que no debo? Pregunto Yugo a Keikun en voz baja. No ¿verdad? Añadió después de ver a Keikun asintiendo. Yugo no era ese tipo de persona.

Pero quiero decir que si su ex esposa lo viera beber así, definitivamente se pondría furiosa y le arrojaría sus cigarros y botellas de vino de inmediato. Yugo continuo.

¿De verdad? Dijo Keikun. Era tan curioso que se acerco a Yugo.

Suigetzu no era chismoso ¿verdad?

Pero incluso alguien como el le dijo a Yugo algo sobre Sakura. Karin tenia una habitación en la casa de Sasuke. La ex esposa de Sasuke destruyo todo en esa habitación una vez. Fue Suigetzu quien trajo al reparador para arreglarlo. Dijo Yugo.

¿Es bella? ¿viene de una familia rica? Keikun dijo entrecortado.

Si, ella es hermosa. Pero su padre fue despedido y su familia quebró. Su padre desapareció desde entonces. Dijo Yugo.

Así que ella tiene un carácter fuerte. Es natural que los hombres quieran conquistar ese tipo de mujeres. No es de extrañar que Sasuke estuviera obsesionado con ella. Debe estar muy satisfecho con el sexo. El idiota de Keikun mostraba que era un mujeriego.

Yugo ignoro las palabras de Keikun y continuo.

Y una vez Sasuke le compro un Ferrari a Karin. Su ex esposa se molesto y le dijo a Sasuke que si no cambiaba el titulo de propiedad del auto en ese momento, ella lo dejaría. Sasuke no estaba dispuesto a comprometerse, pero finalmente lo acepto y le pidió a Suigetzu que cambiara la propiedad a su ex esposa después de que ella se fuera.

Y... Yugo queria decir mas sin darse cuenta de que Sasuke se habia puesto palido.

Yugo, ¿no tienes trabajo que hacer? La advertencia de Sasuke detuvo los chismes.

Sasuke, no lo detengas ¡Tu ex esposa es increible! dijo Keikun.

Disfrutaba del chisme mientras comía Papas fritas.

¡PUM! una botella de vino fue arrojada a la pared y se rompió en pedazos. La habitación quedo en silencio y el crujido de comer de las papas fritas desapareció. ¡Nunca la menciones delante de mi! grito Sasuke.

Luego se tambaleo hacia la puerta.

Los otros tres hombres se apresuraron a ayudarlo y discutieron acerca de a donde deberían llevarlo.

Se decidieron por la casa de Keikun.

Cuatro Años Después...

* * *

**Hasta aquí el capítulo 47 y bueno sakura encontró a su verdadera familia, ya han pasado 4 años que es lo que habrá pasado? lo veremos en el siguiente capitulo, espero les siga gustando espero sus comentarios nos vemos gracias a los que siguen :)**


	48. Chapter 48

**Hola a todos vamos con el siguiente capitulo como ya saben los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen ya que son de Masashi Kishimoto y como también el libro que es de Jeonie gracias a todos.**

**A leer...**

* * *

**Capítulo 48 Una Flor de un dia/Lo siento no puedo tomar**

Cuatro años despues

En la magnifica y linda habitación de niño en la casa Haruno.

Sarada es hora de ir a la cama. Mebuki levanto a la linda Sarada y se dirigio a la cama.

apoyando la barbilla en el hombro de Mebuki la linda Sarada murmuro: Abuelita ¿mama todavía esta trabajando?Son las nueve de la noche debe estar cansada.

Si, pero estará en casa pronto. Tu abuelita te leerá un cuento a la hora de dormir ¿ De acuerdo? respondió Mebuki. Después de poner al bebe en la cuna, encendió la luz de la cama y comenzó a leer.

Sarada escucho la historia de blanca nieves en silencio y pronto comenzó a bostezar.

Como de costumbre, se durmió a las nueve y media. En ese momento, la puerta de su habitación se abrió suavemente desde afuera.

Madre ¿Sarada ya esta durmiendo? Sakura se acerco de puntillas a la cama y pregunto. Habia estado muy ocupada recientemente y, a menudo, trabajaba muy tarde por que el director general de su compañía se iba a retirar.

Si, Shh vamos. Mebuki respondió y se la llevo afuera. Pero ella no estaba dispuesta a irse y dijo: Hoy no he visto a mi hija. Quiero besarla.

Mebuki sonrió y la dejo. Sakura camino tranquilamente hacia la cama otra vez, besando la cara gordita de su bebe varias veces.

Suficiente Sarada se despertara si sigues haciéndolo. Mebuki saco a Sakura antes de cerrar la puerta suavemente.

Madre ¿Sarada se porto bien hoy? Pregunto Sakura. Sakura se había convertido en un miembro de la familia Haruno en konoha.

Claro que si, mi nieta no sera una niña mala. Pensando en Sarada, Mebuki sonrió.

Cuando se dirigieron a la puerta, Mebuki dijo: Tu abuelo cumple 92 años el dia de mañana. Nos gustaría aprovechar esta oportunidad para presentarlas a todos en ese momento. Sakura había mantenido un perfil bajo en los últimos cuatro años. ella había sido madre de tiempo completo por mas de un año, y luego salio a trabajar.

Cuatro años pasaron. Es hora de enfrentarlo. Lo que sera sera. Sakura pensó así y asintió, esta bien, pero Sarada no participara. No quería que su hija fuera expuesta en publico.

Bien. Duerme temprano esta noche. Recuerda estar presente en la cena de cumpleaños mañana lo antes posible. Dijo Mebuki y tomo suavemente las manos de su hija. Estaba tan agradecida de encontrar a Sakura de regreso, que había traído vigor a la familia.

Después de un baño, Sakura se sentía menos agotada. Después de encender su teléfono, encontró una foto.

Fue tomada en el compromiso de Sasuke y Karin. En la foto, Sasuke estaba colocando un anillo en el dedo de Karin con una sonrisa.

La presentación a los medios de comunicación significo el final de sus cuatro años de vida aislada. Karin Uzumaki, Yagami Keyta y Misaki Harada, gracias a todos ustedes por hacerme mas fuerte. Ahora es mi turno de tomar venganza. Penso Sakura.

Al dia siguiente, Sakura termino su trabajo antes de lo previsto y regreso a la casa a las seis en punto.

Sarada acababa de regresar de la escuela y corria por la sala con Landon, Mebuki y Naruto alrededor. La estilista estaba alli esperando a Sakura.

Sarada mi bebe. dijo Sakura al ver a su hija correr hacia ella, Sakura abrió los brazos y abrazo a Sarada, besándola una y otra vez.

Mami finalmente te veo dijo Sarada. Estaba un poco triste haciendo pucheros. Estas muy ocupada recientemente. Se quejo.

Lo siento Bebe. Llegare a casa temprano, lo prometo ¿vale? Dijo Sakura Mirando a su hija, se sentía un poco culpable.

De acuerdo mami, ¿puedo dormir contigo esta noche? Pregunto Sarada. Vestida con su vestido rosa de princesa, quería ser mimada. Sakura no tenia razón para rechazar a su linda hija.

No hay problema. Mama dormirá contigo esta noche. Respondió Sakura. Le entrego Sarada a Naruto, que estaba sentado cómodamente en el sofá y agrego: La estilista ha estado esperando a mama durante mucho tiempo. diviértete con tu tío.

Naruto levanto a Sarada de inmediato, la puso sobre sus piernas y le pregunto: Sarada puedes decirme en secreto que preparaste para tu bisabuelo?

Esto es un secreto. Sarada respondió con picardia, lo que divirtió a los oyentes.

A las siete y media de la tarde.

Todos los invitados habían llegado a la sala de recepción de la casa de la familia Haruno. Eran básicamente los jefes de los departamentos administrativos y las fuerzas armadas de la nación. Teniendo en cuenta que eran figuras importantes del país de konoha, los medios de comunicación no se atrevieron a sacar sus cámaras desde el principio.

Landon les dijo a esos dos medios de comunicación autoritarios antes de la cena que debían comportarse, de lo contrario, tendrían problemas.

A las ocho en punto, Landon, quien vestía un traje rojo, apareció en medio de la habitación, junto a Kizashi y Mebuki. con un saludo, los invitados ofrecieron sus costosos regalos de cumpleaños, que fueron aceptados por Landon y entregados a la ama de llaves que estaba allí.

El tiempo paso. Ahora es el momento. Penso Landon.

Landon Haruno se aclaro la garganta y dijo: "Hoy, en mi banquete de cumpleaños, me gustaría presentarles a mi nieta, que ha estado desaparecida por mas de viente años. Ahora vamos a darle la bienvenida.

Entre aplausos, una mujer con un vestido estilo cortejo salio y sorprendió a todos.

en la transmisión en vivo de los medios de comunicación, la cámara estaba enfocada en la cuerpo delgado y bien formado estaba envuelto herméticamente en un vestido de cola de pez de encaje blanco.

La delicada tela de encaje estaba incrustada con varios diamantes brillante. La suave gasa de la lujosa cola larga también fue cosida con hermosos aplique de encaje. El vestido de noche hecho completamente a mano era una combinación de encanto oriental y fantasía occidental.

La mujer tenia su largo cabello recogido en la parte superior y sus orejas decoradas con delicados aros de diamante blanco. su rostro estaba cubierto con una base de maquillaje ligero. Sus pestañas se veían mas largas con rimel. Y sus labios estaban pintados con labial rojo-rosa.

Su rostro encantador se parecía a una flor deslumbrante y fragante que estaba en plena floración.

Cuando apareció esta mujer parecida a un hada, todos los invitados quedaron cautivados.

Landon Haruno estaba satisfecho con el asombro que su nieta había provocado en todos. ¡Su nieta debía ser la mejor!

Volvió a hablar : Esta es mi nieta, Sakura Haruno, estaré agradecido por el cuidado de ella.

Por favor no se levante en la ceremonia. Es un honor hacerlo nosotros.

Si, como envidio a Kizashi por tener una hija tan hermosa.

Se parece mucho a su pareja.

Al escuchar todos los elogios Landon se rio con ganas. Sakura, saluda a todo el mundo.

Hola a todos soy sakura Haruno. Estoy muy contenta de conocerlos. Gracias a todos por tomarse el tiempo de su apretada agenda para asistir al banquete de cumpleaños de mi abuelo. ¡Gracias! La mujer se inclino ligeramente para agradecer a los invitados.

Mira así debería ser la hija de una eminente familia generosa y educada.

Ay Mebuki, tu hija es tan buena. Quiero tener una hija, una camarada de Mebuki hizo una broma y se echo a reír.

Jajajajajajaja

En medio de las risas, la familia Haruno dio la bienvenida a otro distinguido invitado.

¡Señor Presidente!

¡Buenas noches señor presidente!

La repentina aparición de Sasori atrajo una gran cantidad de saludos. El representante al poder supremo de Konoha. Landon Haruno era un hombre de gran reputación. No solo había invitado a altos lideres del gobierno del país de konoha, sino también a lideres militares de las fuerzas armadas. Ahora incluso el presidente Sasori Akasuna, el lider del país, vino al banquete lo que hizo que todos sintieran envidia.

Presidente Akasuna Bienvenido

Acompañado por Sakura, Landon vino a saludar a Sasori en persona.

Sakura no había visto a Sasori por algunos años, durante los cuales se había vuelto mas maduro y experimentado. Ella asintió levemente para saludarlo.

Señor Haruno por lo general , es muy discreto. Ahora que celebras el banquete de cumpleaños este año, no debería dejar pasar la oportunidad. Sasori le pidió a su chófer que le entregara el regalo de cumpleaños que había traído. Sakura acepto el regalo para su abuelo.

Jaja, el banquete no es nada comparado con mi nieta. Quiero que todos se familiaricen con ella y la cuiden en el futuro. ¡ese es mi único deseo! Landon recordó que era este hombre quien le había ayudado para poder encontrar a su nieta muy rápidamente.

Sakura mucho tiempo sin verte, Sasori saludo a Sakura con una sonrisa.

La forma intima en que se dirigió a Sakura de inmediato dio lugar a mucha discusión.

Señor Akasuna debe estar ocupado con innumerables asuntos todos los días. Gracias por asistir al banquete de cumpleaños de mi abuelo. La pequeña dama solo dijo unas pocas palabras, ni serviles ni dominantes. Tomas se dio cuenta de su cambio de inmediato.

En los últimos años, Sakura se había vuelto mas madura y...¡hermosa!

Después de los saludos, los invitados tomaron algo de comida y conversaron por un largo tiempo antes de que lentamente comenzaran a irse.

Sakura tenia que cuidar a Sarada, por lo que se fue poco después de que llego Sasori.

Sakura era como una flor de un día. Su breve aparición había dejado una buena y profunda impresión en los invitados. y algunos jóvenes oficiales militares habían estado molestando a Sai para que les presentara a Sakura.

Naruto también siguió a Sakura a la habitación de Sarada, ya que prefería quedarse con su pequeña sobrina que asistir a ese tipo de banquete aburrido.

En el grupo SU de la ciudad de tokyo

Aunque ya era muy tarde, Sasuke todavía estaba trabajando horas extras.

Suigetzu tropezó y abrió la puerta de la oficina del jefe. El hombre sentado frente a la computadora lo miro fríamente. En los últimos años, los ojos letales del jefe se habían vuelto mas nítidos. Asustado, suigetzu rápidamente cerro la puerta y volvió a llamar.

¡Adelante! Al escuchar la débil voz desde el interior, Suigetzu abrió la puerta con calma.

Sin embargo, no pudo controlar sus pasos nerviosos cuando camino hacia el escritorio de Sasuke. Jefe ¿Sabe a quien vi en un vídeo?.

¿Lo dejaba adivinar? Sasuke lanzo una mirada feroz a Suigetzu, quien se estremeció de miedo, rápidamente saco su teléfono celular y volvió a reproducir el vídeo que acababa de ver.

Mientras miraba el vídeo, Sasuke puso una mirada asesina que casi absorvio a Suigetzu como un remolino.

Después de mucho tiempo el teléfono celular se estaba quedando sin batería. Entonces Suigetzu escucho la voz de Sasuke. " El CEO en funciones de nuestra compañía en Konoha se va a retirar, ¿verdad? , Sasuke a menudo tomaba un cigarro y lo encendía.

Si aun no se ha determinado quien sera el próximo CEO en funciones. Suigetzu respondió de inmediato.

¡Prepárate! La mala mujer, sin decir una palabra, se había desparecido de su vida durante cuatro años. Ahora que apareciste, pensó Sasuke, Seras mi presa para jugar!

Suigetzu Asintió ¡El jefe había estado comprometido con Karin durante cuatro años pero aun no se había casado! ¿Que significaba eso? Suigetzu lo sabia mas que nadie, en el futuro, la mujer del vídeo seria una gran oportunidad en la que el podría confiar.

En el Numero 8 de Fuente Perla.

De repente, Sasuke comenzo a transferir su carrera laboral al pais de Konoha. Karin estaba muy desconcertada. al ver a Sasuke ocupado con los pendientes en estos días, sentía que algo estaba mal.

Hasta que una noche, vio un vídeo, en el que la familia Haruno presento a su hija que había estado perdida por mas de veinte años. Karin de repente entendió lo que estaba pasando.

La mujer que había desaparecido durante cuatro años apareció! ¡Ella era un miembro de la familia Haruno! Bueno que ascensión de estatus Naruto era su hermano menor ¿sabia la verdadera identidad de Sakura hacia cuatro años?

El vídeo había sido publicado hacia unos días y Sasuke parecía incapaz de contenerse, eh... Karin se sentó frente a la cómoda, con una sonrisa amarga.

Habían estado comprometidos por cuatro años, pero Sasuke demoraba la boda una y otra vez.

En este momento, Karin llego a entender que Sasuke nunca había olvidado a esa mujer.

Ella apreto sus puños. Entonces mejor que esa mujer desaparezca para siempre. Ella dio una sonrisa con desdén.

Sakura fue llamada a la sala de conferencias para una reunión de gestión de emergencias por el CEO procurador, Theron Xing, una vez que llego a la empresa.

Al ver que todos los empleados ejecutivos estaban presentes, Theron Xing fue directamente al grano: Nuestro alto jefe Sasuke Uchiha, va a hacerse cargo como CEO de la compañía, Por favor Preparence.

Dio una mirada redonda a todo el mundo de la sala de reunión y añadió: He visto al jefe Uchiha dos veces. El es exigente y difícil para llevar. Sus ojos fríos y su cara seria pueden congelarlos incluso con una distancia de kilómetros. Así que sera mejor que estén todos preparados después de su llegada. Al ver a todas las personas con caras aterrorizadas después de escuchar sus palabras, el sonrió.

¿Cuando tomara el cargo? un gerente hizo una pregunta que a todos les interesaba. Todos querían saber cuantos días de paz les quedaban.

Muy pronto. El jefe Uchiha esta arreglando su trabajo en su ciudad. Pero como siempre trabaja con alta eficiencia, creo que llegara aquí dentro de tres días. Hablando de eso, estaba pensando que había algo en lo que el todavía no ha arreglado bien. Si existía necesitaba mejorarlo lo antes posible.

Señorita Haruno! Theron llamo a Sakura de repente, quien se mantenía en silencio durante todo el tiempo y parecía distraída. Si señor Xing.

Prepare una fiesta para dar la bienvenida a nuestro jefe. Todas las personas aquí asistirán Comience ahora. Theron ordeno. La actitud prudente sin precedentes de Theron hizo que todos se sintieran pánicos en los días siguientes.

Después de la reunión, Sakura volvió a su oficina y se sentó. Tomar el cargo dentro de tres días? ¿Como puede ser que nuestro jefe tranquilo se vuelve tan ansioso?. Ahora que Sasuke Uchiha Esta viniendo con Karin, me vengare! Ella pensó con desprecio.

Para hacerse fuerte, había estado trabajando muy duro desde que entro al grupo SU hacia tres años. Afortunadamente, la ex presidenta ejecutiva aprecio mucho sus capacidades y la promovió hasta el cargo de gerente general.

El juego iba a ser presentado pronto. ¿quien iba a ser el ganador y quien iba a ser el perdedor?

En la habitación Num 888 del hotel Westin.

Sakura llevaba un vestido blanco, un abrigo rojo y un para de zapatos de tacón alto a la moda que combinaba mucho con su ropa.

Con los colores adecuados, su maquillaje ligero salio muy elegante. Sakura tomo un asiento que estaba mas alejado del asiento para el invitado de honor.

Ocho gerentes de departamentos, dos gerentes procuradores, una gerente general y un CEO procurador estaban presentes, esperando a su CEO.

A las siete de la tarde.

La puerta se abrió desde fuera a tiempo. El hombre que estaba entrando revelo un fuerte sentido de dominación. Todas las personas estaban nerviosos. Se levantaron de inmediato para mostrar su respeto al hombre.

¡Señor Uchiha, Bienvenido! Theron saludo al hombre que tenia una cara seria y lo acompaño hasta el asiento.

Después de los saludos, Theron comenzó a presentar a los demás a Sasuke. Sakura estaba sentada rigida y escuchando.

Cuando le toco a Sakura, Theron dijo: Jefe Uchiha, ella es nuestra Gerente general, Sakura Haruno. Aunque entro a nuestra compañía solo hace tres años, la promovieron a Gerente general debido a sus capacidades excelentes.

Tres años... La señorita Haruno es realmente excelente. Al escuchar esa voz baja masculina nuevamente después de años, Sakura abrió su labio ligeramente.

Otros gerentes varones se quejaron poco ¿Por que el jefe Uchiha solo les asintió con la cabeza igualmente, pero cuando se trata de ellos, ¿solo elogio a Sakura? A todo el mundo le gustaba halagar a las mujeres jóvenes y bellas! Ellos pensaron.

Como desearían poder ser mujeres jóvenes y hermosas!

Otras gerentes femeninas que tenían entre 30 y 40 años se ruborizaron. El jefe Uchiha era tan encantador que sus corazones comenzó a saltar mas rápido en el momento en que lo vieron.

Gracias Jefe Uchiha. Es un honor trabajar para el grupo SU. Sakura respondio simplemente sin ni siquiera mirar a Sasuke.

Al darse cuenta de que el ambiente era un poco embarazoso. Theron le presento a otro gerente de inmediato. Después de la presentación, todos vinieron al brindar a Sasuke uno tras otro.

Sakura se veía mucho mas indiferente frente a los demás emocionados. Ella no se unió al Brindis, pero comía algo y bebía jugo a veces mientras estaba sentada allí.

Theron le paso un poco de licor a Sakura y le pidió que brindara por Sasuke.

Sakura dejo sus palillos y miro a Theron. Lo siento, no puedo tomar estos dias.

Se suponía que Sakura le diría eso al Jefe Uchiha. Pero ella estaba mirando a Theron, que estaba avergonzada por sus palabras. ¿que paso con Sakura Haruno?. Siempre se especializa en socializarse y podía llevarse bien con todos los colegas de la compañía ¿Por que ella esta tan rara hoy? Theron se pregunto.

Pero Theron no insistió en eso. Se dirigió hacia otro gerente y le mando que brindara por Sasuke.

La fiesta podría considerarse un éxito porque todos participaron plenamente y lo disfrutaron excepto Sakura, por supuesto.

Theron arrastro a Sakura para acompañar a Sasuke a salir después de la fiesta. Habia un poco de rubor en la mejillas de Sasuke. El tomo demasiado esta noche.

Estaba cayendo la noche cuando salieron. suigetzu estaba de pie al lado del Maybach, esperando a Sasuke.

Al ver a Sakura quien habia desaparecido desde hacia mucho tiempo, le asintio con la cabeza hacia ella.

Theron estaba confundido. "Parece que el asistente del CEO conoce a Sakura. ¿Pues el CEO ya conoce a Sakura de antes también? El pensó.

Suigetzu abrio la puerta para Sasuke.

Señor Xing, olvide mi teléfono en el hotel ¿Podrías Traérmelo por favor? Sasuke se volvió hacia ellos de repente.

Por supuesto. por favor, espere un minuto.

Theron regreso al hotel de inmediato. Sakura no queria quedarse sola con Sasuke, por lo menos en este momento. Estaba a punto de seguir a Theron, cuando Sasuke la llamo Srta Haruno ¿ Que tal si entramos al auto y hablamos un rato? Sasuke se apoyaba contra la puerta del maybash y entrecerró los ojos mirando a Sakura, que se veía mas madura que hace cuatro años.

No Jefe Uchiha, Seria mejor que descanse. Sakura se negó sin darse la vuelta hacia el.

Al escuchar eso, Sasuke solo sonrio sin decir nada mas. Puesto que estaba en Konoha ahora, tenia mucho tiempo.

Luego vieron a Theron salir corriendo del pasillo del hotel con el teléfono móvil de Sasuke en la mano. El teléfono móvil estaba sonando.

Jefe Uchiha, alguien llamada Karin le esta llamando! Sasuke Lanzo una mirada feroz. Theron se dio cuenta de que no debería haber visto la privacidad de su jefe.

Escuchando lo que Theron acababa de decir, Sakura fue directamente a su BMW estacionado cerca y se fue a pesar de que el gran jefe todavía estaba allí.

Theron estaba mas confundido con un poco de ira. ¿Que diablos le paso a Sakura Haruno hoy? Ella ha sido tan brutal con el gran jefe. El pensó.

Sasuke colgó el teléfono con indiferencia. Luego se metió en el Maybach después de que el auto de Sakura se perdiera en el alcance de su vista. Adiós Jefe Uchiha, que tengas un buen descanso, Theron se despidió de Sasuke

Después de despedir al gran jefe, theron regreso a la sala privada porque otros gerentes todavía estaban allí.

Estaban devorando la comida. No se atrevieron a comer demasiado frente al gran jefe. Ahora ya que el jefe se había ido, finalmente podían llenarse como quisieran.

* * *

**Hasta aquí el capítulo 48 y bueno Sasuke que tramara? pero no sabe lo que le espera pronto sakura podrá vengarse y karin sera descubierta de todo lo que iso? , espero les siga gustando espero sus comentarios nos vemos gracias a los que siguen :)**


	49. Chapter 49

**Hola a todos vamos con el siguiente capitulo como ya saben los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen ya que son de Masashi Kishimoto y como también el libro que es de Jeonie gracias a todos.**

**A leer...**

* * *

**Capítulo 49 Bienvenido Jefe Uchiha/Jefe Uchiha por favor Muestre Respeto/Srta Haruno, por favor Compórtese.**

¿Que le paso a Sakura Haruno hoy? Theron no estaba de buen humor, pensando en lo que estaba pasando.

¿Que Paso? Creo que el Jefe y la Gerente General deberían ya conocerse dijo, Susan, la gerente de recurso humanos. Tenia sexto sentido de mujer.

Tal vez no lo sabes! Sakura Haruno fue una super estrella en la ciudad de tokyo. En aquel momento, Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha y Karin Uzumaki aparecieron en las noticias de farándulas con frecuencia. Pero después Sakura Haruno abandono su carrera de farándula y desaparecio completamente.

Jenna la gerente de relaciones publicas, dijo misteriosamente. Ella había reconocido a Sakura hacia mucho tiempo, pero nunca se lo había contado a nadien.

¿De verdad? nunca habia pensado que la gerente Haruno fue una estrella, pero con una cara atractiva, esta totalmente calificada para ser una estrella dijo Jack Chang, el gerente general procurador, un hombre de unos cuarenta años, a quien le impresiono mucho la belleza de Sakura.

Los gerentes ejecutivos habían conversado sobre Sasuke y Sakura durante mucho tiempo. la conclusión final fue: Es demasiado horrible provocar al Jefe, pues Sakura, quien tiene una relación pasada con el, no se puede provocar fácilmente de manera igual.

En la Mañana siguiente.

Sakura se levanto muy temprano. echo un vistazo a su hija dormida antes de comenzar a lavarse y maquillarse.

Era el primer día que Sasuke asume su cargo. Todo el personal debía llegar media hora antes para tramitar los trabajos preparatorios. y Sakura debía llegar antes que ellos y tener todas las cosas listas.

Ella le dijo a Naruto que enviara a Sarada a la escuela, luego se fue apresuradamente.

Condujo acelerando la velocidad a la compañía y se detuvo un espacio libre en el estacionamiento. Caminando con zapatos de tacones de 2 pulgadas, alta y profesional, Sakura saludos a sus colegas.

Señorita Sakura, buenos días!

¡Buenos días !

Buenos días Señorita Haruno

Buen día, Sakura entro en la oficina del gerente general.

Llamo a su asistente. Leo y le dijo la agenda del día. El nuevo jefe vendrá pronto. La empresa debe estar limpia y ordenada. El personal debe saludar al Jefe simultáneamente. Y traslada algunas plantas a la oficina del Jefe. Pro ultimo, informa a todos los gerentes de departamento que reúnan en el vestíbulo a las 7:50 a tiempo, con uniformes y tarjetas de trabajo.

Sakura le mando a Leo que se preparara rápidamente.

A las 7:40, Sakura empezó personalmente a chequear la compañía, incluso las áreas ocultas y de difícil acceso.

Sakura asintió la cabeza con satisfacción y le dijo a Jack que gestionara el resto. Ella solo iba a esperar la reunión después de dar la bienvenida al nuevo Jefe.

A las 7:58, Theron y Sakura se encontraban justo en la puerta principal de la compañía.

Un Maybach muy familiar se detuvo frente a la compañia a tiempo. Suigetzu salio del asiento del conductor y abrió la puerta trasera.

Vestido con un traje del estilo comercial y un par de zapatos negros hechos a mano de marca italiana, Sasuke salio del auto.

Para aquellos que nunca lo habían visto antes, su rostro casi les quito el respiro. Lanzo una mirada fría a la gente en la puerta y camino hacia ellos con una carpeta en mano.

Bienvenido, Jefe Uchiha, Sakura, vestida del uniforme de gerente general, mantenía una sonrisa falsa.

Dio un paso atras para darle espacio a Sasuke. apenas se terminaron los saludos de Sakura y Theron, los gerentes de departamentos y los recepcionistas exclamaron: Bienvenido Jefe Uchiha y se inclinaron a hacer reverencias y dar su bienvenida.

Sasuke se habia acostumbrado a este tipo de ocasión. Los empleados ejecutivos que se reúnan en la sala de conferencia en cinco minutos. La voz fría hizo eco en el vestíbulo silencioso. Sakura lo siguió y respondió Si, Jefe.

No le convenia al jefe procurador que organizara la reunión personalmente, por lo que ella asumió esta tarea.

La gerente general me hara el reporte, quiero datos detallados. Sakura pulso el botón del ascensor, y entro en el después de Sasuke. Ella presiono el botón del piso 36, donde se encontraba la oficina del Jefe.

La puerta del ascensor se cerro. Solo estaban Sasuke, Suigetzu, Sakura y Theron.

"Si jefe" "Dios, tengo mucho trabajo para hacer", pensó Sakura. En el espacio chiquito del ascensor, ella percibió el aliento especial masculino de Sasuke.

En solo unos segundos, el ascensor subio al piso 36.

La oficina del jefe estaba limpia y todo era nuevo. Habia unas plantas al lado del ventanal francés, que llamaban mucha atención.

Sasuke dio una vista a toda la oficina y dijo: Quita las plantas verdes. Cambia el color de la cortina y del sofá. Ahora vamos a empezar la reunión.

Jefe, si fumas en tiempo fijo, las plantas son de mucho importancia! Sakura miro tranquilamente a Sasuke. Como podría estar en una oficina sin plantas cuando el de verdad era un adicto al cigarrillo?.

Theron respiro profundo y penso que Sakura era realmente audaz para desafiar la orden del jefe. El ocultar su idea verdadera de todos modos.

Suigetzu intento controlar su risa, viendo a su jefe desafiado. Aposto diez dolares que su jefe no lo rechazaría.

Bastante seguro!

Sasuke lanzo una mirada fría a la mujer detrás de el. La mujer sin embargo, lo miraba directamente a sus ojos con clama, sin ninguna emoción contenida en sus propios ojos. Indícame la sala de conferencias. ¿Fue esto un consentimiento?

Sakura se dio la vuelta apresuradamente, entro en el ascensor y presiono el botón del piso 22, donde se ubicaban las grandes salas de conferencia de la empresa.

Cuando las cuatro personas entraron en la sala de conferencias, todos los ejecutivos ya estaban presentes.

¡Señor Uchiha!

Sakura camino rápidamente hacia su asiento, que estaba en el lado izquierdo del asiento del jefe...

Kack paso varias carpetas a Sakura como si fueran papas calientes.

¡Empezamos¡ Sasuke lanzo una mirada a la mujer sentada a su lado.

Sakura se levanto, camino hacia el escenario y encendió el proyector. Un grupo de datos estaban puestos en la pared blanca.

Estas son las ganancias de la compañía en los últimos seis meses, cinco puntos porcentuales mas que el mismo periodo del año pasado... La introducción de Sakura se hizo eco en la sala silenciosa de conferencia hasta que la reunión termino tres horas después.

Los ejecutivos salieron de la sala de conferencia, secaron el sudor y murmuraron que iban a pasar un momento duro trabajando con el nuevo jefe.

Cara fría, dominante y arrogante, casi como un asura del infierno, era frió y siempre guardaba su distancia... Así eran los comentarios sobre el.

Sakura apago el proyector y estaba dispuesta para salir de la sala de conferencia.

Señorita Sakura, venga a mi oficina. Los datos financieros son problemáticos. Sasuke dio una orden y salio de la sala de conferencia directamente. Los dos gerentes que aun se quedaban le lanzaron una mirada con simpatía a Sakura.

Sakura puso los ojos en blanco detrás del hombre y arrastro los pies a la oficina del Jefe.

Suigetzu ya habia estado su lugar en la zona de secretarios y estaba sacando las cosas de su bolso. Al ver a Sakura, dijo: Señorita Haruno, Jefe Uchiha ya esta esperándola en la oficina.

Sakura asintió. Luego abrió la puerta de la oficina y entro.

Mirando la espalda de Sakura, Suigetzu se perdió en sus pensamientos: Ella realmente no es la misma como antes. ¿Como se puede cambiar tanto en solo cuatro años?

Sasuke estaba de pie junto al ventanal francés y contemplaba la escena de la ciudad. Al oír el sonido de abrir de la puerta de su oficina, supo que era Sakura.

Mirando el perfil de Sasuke, el cual habia sido casi grabado en su mente, Sakura sintió un dolor fuerte y repentino. Parecía mas maduro y encantador que hace cuatro años.

En los últimos cuatros años, Sakura habia visto a Sasuke en Internet. Cada vez que lo veía, sentía que estaba para romper su corazón.

Jefe Uchiha ¿Que problema tienen los datos financieros? Respiro hondo, intentando hacer su voz sonar mas profesional.

Sasuke dio una vuelta y la miraba. Con el resplandor en sus ojos, parecía un lobo hambriento mirando a su presa.

La mirada directa de Sasuke hizo que Sakura se sintiera avergonzada. Inclino la cabeza y abrió el archivo en las manos para evitar la mirada de Sasuke.

Luego Sasuke, con las manos en los bolsillos, comenzó a caminar hacia Sakura con arrogancia. Sakura retrocedía cuando Sasuke se le acercaba.

Sasuke se detuvo en un lugar bastante cerca de Sakura. Fijaba sus ojos en la presa, que parecía mas madura y atractiva que cuatro años antes.

Pero los rasgos de su rostros eran tan delicados como antes. A Sasuke casi le robo el corazón.

Los datos tienen problemas en todas partes. Sasuke respondió mientras observaba la expresión facial de Sakura.

Sakura sonreía ligeramente, ¡"Si es así, voy a revisar todos los datos otra vez"!

¡Mierda! este maldito me esta molestado Sakura maldijo.

Al oir eso, Sasuke frunció el ceño amenazadoramente. Si fuera hacia cuatro años, ya habría perdido la paciencia y habría botado el archivo. Pero ella solo sonrió y dijo que volvería a revisar los datos. Ella si habia cambiado mucho en realidad.

Sasuke levanto la barbilla delgada de Sakura y la obligo a mirarlo.

El hombre que habia estado extrañando durante cuatro años estaba parado frente a ella en este momento, y estaban tan cerca que Sakura podía acariciar su rostro fácilmente. Pero se advirtió a si misma que no podía hacer eso. Quito la mano de Sasuke y movió la cabeza a otro lado diciendo.

Estamos en la compañía. Jefe Uchiha por favor, muestre respeto.

¿muestro respeto? El sonrió ¿como? ¡Dime!

Sasuke inclino la cabeza para mirarla. estaban tan cerca que incluso podían sentir la respiración entre ellos mismos.

La oficina estaba en un silencio incomodo.

Un rubor salio en la cara de Sakura, luego dio un paso mas hacia atras.

Jefe Uchiha, si no hay mas ordenes, seguiré mi trabajo. Ella solo quería alejarse de el, Sakura se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Pero Sasuke la detuvo cuando estaba a punto de abrir la puerta.

Sasuke agarro la puerta con la fuerza de su mano y la fijo contra ella.

¿Tienes mi permiso? Sasuke dijo en una voz de diablo y encantadora mientras miraba a la mujer temblando en sus brazos.

Cuatros años habían pasado y habia extrañado a esta mujer "viciosa" días y noches durante cuatros años. ¡Que hechizo me habia puesto para atraparme? El se pregunto.

La oficina volvió a quedar en silencio. podían escuchar los latidos del corazón mas rápido de cada uno.

El archivo cayo al suelo. Sakura rodeaba la cintura de Sasuke con sus manos . No se podía resistir a este hombre.

Justo después de que Sasuke la levanto por la cintura, Sakura salto de sus brazos apresuradamente y luego se escapo en segundos.

Al ver a Sakura huir, Sasuke no la persiguió, Se lamió los labios y mostró una sonrisa malvada.

Todos los secretarios se sorprendieron al ver a su gerente general, que siempre habia sido tranquila y elegante, huir al ascensor. Se miraron y sacudieron la cabeza con actitud increíble. Solo Suigetzu se mantenía en calma. Podía adivinar lo que estaba pasando en la oficina. Su jefe estaba coqueteando con la señorita Haruno.

Sakura volvió a su oficina, cerro la puerta y se apoyo contra la costo bastante tiempo calmarse.

Sakura Haruno re dijiste que mantuvieras la calma, ignóralo y tratalo como un desconocido, ¿ como puedes ser tan vulnerable? mierda, este hombre me estaba coqueteando.

Si estas ligada con ese demonio de nuevo, no vengas a trabajar mas. Eso seria una vergüenza culpable Sakura se advirtió a si misma de nuevo.

Habia una cosa mas importante, Sasuke nunca debería conocer a Sarada, Si el sabia que tenia una hija, definitivamente se la quitaría!

¡De ninguna manera!

Al pensar en Sarada, Sakura se puso nerviosa de nuevo. Saco su teléfono móvil y llamo a Naruto. Sakura, Naruto estaba durmiendo. No estaba muy ocupado en esos días, así que volvió a dormir después de llevar a Sarada a la guardería.

¿Donde esta Sarada? ¿La llevaste a la guardería en persona? Pregunto Sakura preocupada. La ansiedad de Sakura preocupo mucho a Naruto.

Si, por supuesto ¿Que paso?.

Sakura se alivio, Nada. Puesto que estas libre recientemente, debes enviar a Sarada a la guardería por la mañana y recogerla después de que termine las clases.

Ah...ah... ¿Que te parece dejar esto a Sai? Puedes pedirle que mande sus tropas para escoltar a Sarada. Sarada estará mas segura con el. Naruto estaba bromeando.

Esta tan ocupado que no lo he visto por días. No he tenido la oportunidad de hablar con el sobre el tema de Ino. Hablando de Sai y Ino, Sakura Frunció su labio. Ella debía convencer a Sai que le pidiera la mano a Ino.

Luego se acerco a su escritorio, abrió su portátil y se puso a trabajar.

Todo bien, yo me encargare de cuidar a Sarada. A Naruto le gustaba hacer eso porque su pequeña sobrina era tan adorable. Quería tener una hija tan linda como Sarada con Hinata en algún futuro.

ya era mediodía cuando Sakura colgó el teléfono. Pero ella no tenia apetito para el almuerzo.

En este momento, un mensaje de Suigetzu apareció en su pantalla, "Que todos los ejecutivos vengan a la cafetería a almorzar. Nuestro Jefe Ejecutivo quiere probar que tal es el comedor.

Sakura rasco su pelo. Mierda ¿Por que este tipo siempre quiere estar en contra de mi? Ella pensó con irritación

Tomo su teléfono móvil y su tarjeta de comida y luego se dirigió al comedor.

El ascensor se abrió. Sasuke y Suigetzu estaban adentro y mirándola ¡Que suerte!

¿Que tengo que hacer? pensó Sakura. Ella iba a volverse loca, Suigetzu volvió la cabeza para ocultar su sonrisa. Pero su cuerpo tembloroso lo traiciono.

Ella retrocedió un paso. Ella decidió no entrar.

Sasuke presiono el botón "Abrir puerta" el segundo antes de que se cerrara el ascensor. Luego tiro de Sakura hacia dentro.

Sakura perdió el equilibrio y cayo en los brazos de Sasuke.

El ascensor se abrió nuevamente por dos compañeras unos segundos después. Al ver a Sakura en los brazos del Jefe, Todos quedaron bastante asombrados.

Srta Haruno, Por favor compórtese!, dijo Sasuke en voz baja, provocando a Sakura.

Ella rápidamente se alejo de sus brazos. Suigetzu apenas pudo contener su risa. Sakura observo a las dos fuera del ascensor mirándola con confusión.

Lo siento Sr Uchiha tropecé. Sakura se enderezo tranquilamente el uniforme como si nada hubiera pasado. Sus palabras fueron un alivio para las dos colegas. Afortunadamente, su gerente Haruno no era una mujer carente de autoestima.

Bien, buen trabajo Sakura! Sasuke se metió las manos en los bolsillos de los pantalones y miro a la mujer enrojecida.

¿Van a tomar el ascensor ? Sakura miro a sus dos colegas y respondió con una sonrisa.

¡Si!

Después de salir del ascensor, Sakura de inmediato mantuvo la distancia con Sasuke y se dirigió a la cafetería. Era la hora del almuerzo y la cafetería estaba llena de comensales. Sakura se coloco en la fila.

Los pasos detrás de ella sonaban familiares. Ella sabia que era ese maldito hombre, ¿no es el jefe? Sakura pensó: ¿porque esta en la fila? ¿ por que no haces que suigetzu lo haga por ti? lo hace deliberadamente.

Al ver al jefe Theron se acerco al gerente de la cafetería y presento la situación actual de la misma

Sakura eligió dos platos vegetarianos, dos platos de carne y un tazón de arroz, y luego encontró un asiento.

Apenas habia dado un segundo paso, escucho que el hombre detrás de ella dijo: Lo mismo que la Srta Haruno.

Que demonios Señor Jefe, ¿Esta tratando de ponerme una trampa?

¿Lo mismo que yo? ¿Por que no comes conmigo?

En el momento en que se sentó frente a ella. Afortunadamente, también estaban Theron y varios otros gerentes.

El apuesto Sasuke, que estaba comiendo, atrajo con elegancia la admiración de bastantes colegas mujeres. Tanto Sasuke como Sakura se veían tan bien que muchos colegas miraban hacia acá con frecuencia.

Sentado frente a Sakura, Sasuke no se sentía con apetito. Después de la comida, Sasuke hizo algunos comentarios al gerente de la cafetería y le ofreció su consejo.

Luego le pregunto a Sakura: Señorita Haruno ¿Que piensa?

Sakura llevaba su sonrisa distintiva, "Es Bueno"

Sasuke la miro con una sonrisa malvada, se levanto y salio de la cafetería.

Sakura no tenia idea de lo que Sasuke quería decir. Se levanto lentamente y se dirigió al ascensor hasta que estuvo segura de que el realmente se habia ido.

Sakura sufrió la tortura al estilo de Sasuke el primer día. Después de que ella registro su salida, dejo la compañía lo mas rápido posible.

Sin embargo, su corazón latió con fuerza cuando noto que un Maybach conocido se estacionaba junto así BMW.

En ese momento, no sabia si debía rezar para que el estuviera dentro o no.

Mientras se acercaba a su auto, Suigetzu salio del asiento del conductor.

Suigetzu detuvo a Sakura con una sonrisa: Señorita Haruno, por favor. "El jefe lo quiso, así que tenia que hacerlo".

Cuando vio que era Suigetzu, Sakura se sintió aliviada y confundida al mismo tiempo. Suigetzu , ¿Como esta? Saco la llave del auto de su cartera y abrió su auto.

Suigetzu estaba muy feliz pensando que su jefe iba a llevar una vida normal nuevamente. Muy bien, señorita Haruno. El jefe Uchiha me pidió que le dijera que lo esperara en su auto. El vendrá en un minuto.

¿Esperarlo en su auto? Lo siento Suigetzu, pero esta fuera de mi horario de trabajo, y el no tiene derecho a ocupar mi tiempo privado. ¡Adiós!

Sakura inmediatamente se dirigió hacia su auto, cuando Suigetzu se escabullo por su espalda, y alguien mas corrió rápidamente hacia ella y la jalo, impidiéndole entrar al auto.

¡Ah! Sakura se sorprendió al ver a un hombre sosteniendo su muñeca. Se sonrojo y miro a su alrededor para ver si alguien los habia visto.

Afortunadamente, estaba oscuro, y nadie podia verlos. Ella trato de liberarse, pero fue en vano.

La empujaron hacia el asiento trasero del maybach de Sasuke, quien la siguió para sentarse.

Suigetzu cerro la puerta de su BMW, se apresuro a volver al asiento del conductor del maybach y salio de la compañía.

Señor Uchiha esto esta fuera del horario, si sigue haciéndolo, lo reportare en la reunión de mañana , Sakura se froto la muñeca herida, un hombre como el no sabia como ser amable con una mujer.

Sasuke hizo oídos sordos a su amenaza, mientras le ordenaba a Suigetzu. Dirígete aun restaurante cercano.

No, mi familia me esta esperando. Suigetzu por favor detente! Sakura rechazo su invitación.

Sasuke miro la figura de la mujer con una expresión asesina. suigetzu redujo la velocidad del auto porque no sabia a quien escuchar.

Detente ahora. Ve a comprar algo y te contactare mas tarde. El estaba hablando con Suigetzu, pero sus ojos estaban fijos en Sakura.

¿Comprar algo? Suigetzu estaba desconcertado. ¿comprar que? olvido lo que el jefe le habia dicho?

Temiendo preguntarle a su jefe, decidió preguntar a otras secretarias por teléfono después de salir del auto.

Suigetzu encendió las luces intermitentes, estaciono el auto en un lado de la calle y salio del auto.

Sakura acerco su mano a la cerradura del puerta, pero Sasuke la sujeto.

Ella tuvo que retirar su mano. Mirando al hombre cerca de ella , no tenia idea de lo que el quería hacer.

no tenia idea de lo que el quería hacer.

Sakura Haruno De repente grito su nombre completo. Y su voz era tan agradable.

Ella guardo silencio y todo quedo en calma en el auto. Miro a la gente que iba y venia en las luces de la noche.

De hecho deje escapar a una mujer violenta, que habia lastimado a mi novia, durante cuatro años. ¿Soy demasiado amable contigo? El hombre de repente se acerco a ella y tomo su barbilla para que lo mirara.

Mirando su rostro inexpresivo, ella suspiro. Sr Uchiha ¿Entonces viene al país para vengar a su prometida? Le dolía el corazón. Resultaba que el siempre habia guardado rencor contra ella.

¡Apareció en Konoha como un destello para vengar a su prometida! Oh ella no podía hacer mas el ridículo.

Al darse cuenta del desprecio en el rostro de la mujer, Sasuke tomo su rostro con ambas manos. La mueca de la mujer estaba distorsionada por el apretón, lo que Sasuke encontró un poco gracioso.

Sakura abofeteo la gran mano del hombre, que no se movió. Luego movió la mano hacia su hombro y la abrazo con fuerza.

El auto estaba en un silencio absoluto, y el ruido del exterior no tenia nada que ver con ellos. El solo quería abrazarla y quedarse con ella de esa manera para siempre.

Después de mucho tiempo, el hombre aflojo la mano, mientras el hombre estaba distraído Sakura rápidamente abrió la puerta y la cerro de golpe antes de huir.

* * *

**Hasta aquí el capítulo 49 Que pasara con ellos, Sasuke Sabra de Sarada en algún momento?, espero les siga gustando espero sus comentarios nos vemos gracias a los que siguen :)**


	50. Chapter 50

**Hola a todos vamos con el siguiente capitulo como ya saben los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen ya que son de Masashi Kishimoto y como también el libro que es de Jeonie gracias a todos.**

**A leer...**

* * *

**Capítulo 50 ****Hazlo por mi mejor ****amiga/¿De quién es esa niña**

Sakura respiró profundamente y miró hacia atrás. Podía ver la mirada helada detrás de la ventana del auto.

Se fue rápidamente. En su camino hacia el estacionamiento, se encontró con Suigetzu, que llevaba una bolsa de plástico.

Sakura tenía prisa por salir del alcance de la vista de Sasuke, así que ni siquiera se despidió de Suigetzu.

Suigetzu vio que la señorita Haruno pasaba a su lado sin decir una palabra y miró las cosas que había metido en la bolsa de plástico quedándose sin palabras.

En ese momento sonó su teléfono. ¡El jefe Uchiha lo estaba llamando! Colgó inmediatamente y corrió hacia el coche.

Suigetzu sintió que era necesario esconder la bolsa en su mano, pero… —

¿Qué compraste? —Preguntó Sasuke perezosamente desde el asiento trasero.

Con las dos cajas en la mano, Suigetzu se atrevió a no responder directamente. —No. Nada especial, jefe.

—¡Dámelo a mí!

Suigetzu casi lloraba. Tuvo que pasar lo que compró al hombre detrás, sin siquiera atreverse a dar la vuelta.

La cara de Sasuke se oscureció mientras miraba las dos cajas de condones.

¡Podría haberlo necesitado justo ahora!

Enseguida Sasuke solo los tiró en el asiento trasero. —Vámonos. —El auto aceleró lentamente hacia adelante.

¿Qué? ¿El jefe la dejó ir así? Ciertamente fue una agradable sorpresa para Suigetzu. En realidad, el jefe solo estaría de buen humor con Sakura Haruno.

Sakura corrió a su casa y sostuvo a Sarada en sus brazos. La suavidad y calidez de la niña calmó los nervios de Sakura.

—¡Mami, te extraño mucho! —Sarada sostuvo el cuello de Sakura con fuerza, anhelando la comodidad.

—También te extraño mi amor. Ven. ¡Vamos a la cama! —Mientras llevaba a Sarada a su habitación, Sakura notó que su hermano mayor entró al estudio, por lo que se apresuró a seguir sus pasos.

—¡Sai! —Sakura entró en el estudio con Sarada.

—Hola, Sakura. Sarada, ven aquí. ¡Dame un abrazo! —Sai tomó a Sarada en sus brazos y la observaba con amor y cuidado.

—¡Sai, tienes que hacerlo por mi mejor amiga! —Sakura fue al grano. Había que resolverlo bien hoy.

Habían hablado de ello varias veces antes, pero Sai siempre respondía vagamente.

Sai observó la mirada determinada de Sakura, recordando esa noche de varios años atras. Reflexionó un momento y dijo: —De acuerdo, tienes mi palabra —Se comprometió porque no le importaba con quién se casaría y sus padres lo habían presionado para que lo hiciera.

—Entonces deberías ir a la Ciudad de Tokyo algún tiempo y pedir su mano —¡Sakura estaba muy emocionada de ser la cuñada de Ino!

—Está bien, revisaré el horario y te contaré más tarde.

—Mami, que es pedir la mano? —Preguntó Sarada con curiosidad mientras jugaba a las muñeca.

—Lo sabrás cuando crezcas. Dejemos a tu tío solo y regresemos a nuestra habitación —Sakura dejó el estudio con Sarada. Sai miraba por la ventana, perdido en sus pensamientos.

Recientemente, todo el personal estaba completamente agotado por el exceso de trabajo, todo debido a las reformas exhaustivas de Sasuke.

También Sakura. Sentada frente a la computadora con un traje negro, llamó a Leo. —Por favor, ven a mi oficina.

—Srta Haruno. —Pronto Leo tocó la puerta.

—Envíe este archivo de datos a la oficina del director general adjunto y este al director general. Gracias. —Tomó varias carpetas de entre pilas de archivos y se las pasó a Leo.

Leo regresó en poco tiempo. —Srta. Haruno, El director general dijo que hay un problema con los datos. Quiere verla en la oficina.

… Sakura pensó en el archivo que le dio a Sasuke. ¿Cómo podría haber algún problema? Lo había revisado tres veces. —Está bien, estaré allí en un minuto.

¡Hablaré contigo más tarde!

Sakura se arregló el cabello y fue a la oficina del jefe con datos de referencia.

Suigetzu le dijo a Sakura: —El jefe dijo que puedes entrar en cualquier momento cuando estés aquí.

Sakura asintió. Pero considerando que Sasuke era su jefe, pensaba que era mejor evitar cualquier malentendido. Así que llamó a la puerta y entró solo cuando escuchó el permiso del interior.

—Jefe, ¿puedo saber qué hay de malo con los datos? —Ella estaba en la puerta, a cierta distancia del hombre que estaba absorto en su trabajo.

—Cierre la puerta. Es confidencial. —Sasuke no levantó la vista, todavía leyendo los papeles. Sakura respiró hondo y cerró la puerta.

Las secretarias de afuera querían saber que sucedía entre el jefe y Sakura, pero no se atrevieron a preguntar a Suigetzu.

—¿Sr. Uchiha? —Sasuke siguió leyendo sin decir ni una palabra después de que la puerta estaba cerrada.

—Siéntate, espera un momento. —Sasuke hojeó las páginas, escribió algunos comentarios y luego los guardó.

Se puso de pie y caminó hacia Sakura.

—Acabo de revisarlo de nuevo. ¡Los datos financieros son correctos! —

Sasuke se sentó junto a Sakura, lo que la hizo apartarse un poco. Su movimiento para mantener la distancia entre ellos de alguna manera lo molestaba.

—Ahora que no hay problema, debería volver al trabajo si está bien para usted —… ¿Le estaba jugando una broma a ella? Sakura se levantó del sofá, y enseguida la atrapó de la muñeca.

—No está bien. —Sasuke le pidió que se sentara, pero Sakura se movió al sofá de enfrente con sus archivos y se sentó allí.

A Sasuke no parecía importarle. —Hay una fiesta de celebración organizada por nuestro socio esta noche. ¡Ven conmigo como mi acompañante! Lo dijo directo y claramente.

—Lo siento, me gustaría pero tengo planes esta noche. —Sakura se negó con una sonrisa.

Sasuke la miró fríamente. —¿Qué planes?

—Sr. Sasuke Uchiha, ¿es porque ahora soy parte de la familia Haruno? ¿Es por eso que quiere invitarme ahora? —Se burló—. ¿Por qué no va con su novia, la super Estrella? ¡He terminado de jugar con usted!

Luego se levantó y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta. —¡Detente! —Sasuke la llamó y se le acercó.

—¡Señor Uchiha, no tiene derechos para presionar a sus empleados! — Respondió con la misma voz fría, sin siquiera volverse.

—Ciertamente no. —¡Pero de todas formas te haré hacer lo que yo quiera!

—Sasuke la detuvo y miraba su cara, irritándose. Sus profundos ojos negros estaban fijos en ella, como si fuera su presa.

—¡Simplemente no voy a ir! —Sakura intentó irse.

Sasuke la arrastró de sus brazos y la abrazó con fuerza, diciendo despiadadamente: —¡No estás en posición de rechazarme, mujer salvaje!

—Bien bien. Todos ustedes son personas amables nobles y su novia es tan pura e inocente. Entonces, ¿por qué no dejas ir a esta salvaje? ¿Soy salvaje? ¡Incluso el está comprometido con la mujer que mató a su hijo!

—¡Idiota! —Ella no pudo evitar insultarlo.

La expresión de Sasuke se volvió sombría. Estaba dotado de un poder e influencia increíbles, y casi todos los que lo rodeaban lo respetaban y lo honraban, ¡mientras que solo ella le mostraba una desobediencia reiterada! —

¡Nunca vuelvas a decir eso! —Ella lo llamó idiota? ¡Estaba jugando con fuego!

—¿Crees que no me atrevo? He intentado matar a tu prometida. ¿Crees que es apropiado que ella te vea abrazándome? —Miró con desdén al hombre que la sostenía y abandonó la lucha.

—¡Mujer! ¡No te servirá nada hacerme enojar! Le advirtió furiosamente, apretando su barbilla.

—Bueno —le quitó su gran mano, se liberó de sus brazos y dijo con una sonrisa, —¡Sr. Uchiha, por favor, compórtese dentro de la compañía de ahora en adelante!

—¿Comportarse? ¿Estás segura de que no vas a ir esta noche?

—¡Sí! —Respondió sin rodeos y lo miraba directamente a los ojos con una sonrisa.

¡Muy bien! El hombre la miró y dijo: —La señorita Haruno desobedeció a su jefe y trabajará horas extras con toda la plantilla esta noche. ¡Esta y la siguiente semana! Su rostro frío e inexpresivo se volvió aún más tenso después de decir estas palabras.

—¡Qué carajo! ¿Trabajar horas extras durante una semana con todos en la compañía? Sakura lo maldijo desde el fondo de su corazón. ¡Eso la convertiría en su enemiga pública! —Olvídalo, una mujercita sabe cuándo ceder y cuándo no.

—"¡No, me voy!

¡Bueno! ¿No era solo una fiesta? Él no la tendría de todos modos.

—Eso es todo. Srta. Haruno, puede volver al trabajo ahora. ¡Por favor venga a mi oficina a las 6 en punto! —Satisfecho, la besó en sus labios mientras ella estaba desprevenida, y volvió a su computadora como si nada hubiera pasado.

—¡Maldito seas! ¡Seduciéndome! —Sakura pensó: —¡Debí haber tomado una foto y enviarla a su novia!

Se enderezó la ropa y salió furiosa de la oficina.

Las secretarias estaban desconcertadas al mirar a Sakura, quien actuaba extraña cada vez que salía de la oficina del Jefe…

Sakura estaba llena de furia cuando regresó a su oficina. Este hombre había intentado seducirla por todos los medios desde que apareció de nuevo. ¿Tendría algunas ventajas el seducirlo?

A las 5:55 pm, salió de su oficina después de decirle a su madre lo que estaba pasando por teléfono. A las 5: 59 pm, apareció en la oficina del Jefe.

Sasuke la había estado esperando. Cuando la vio entrar, ordenó los documentos y salió.

Sakura hizo una mueca por detrás y lo siguió.

Suigetzu había estado esperando en el auto en el estacionamiento de la compañía. Sasuke y Sakura entraron y se sentaron en el asiento trasero.

—Te llevaré al salón de belleza primero —Dijo brevemente, y luego se recargó hacia atrás con pereza, cerrando los ojos.

Ignorándolo, Sakura sacó su teléfono celular y comenzó a jugar con él. En este momento, el teléfono sonó. Era Naruto.

—Sakura, Sarada ha estado llorando por ti —Naruto miraba impotente a Sarada, sin poderla consolar. No tenía más remedio que llamar a Sakura.

—Emm, dale el teléfono —Se dirigió hacia la ventana, lo que alertó al hombre. ¿Con quién estaba al teléfono?

—Mami, ¿dónde estás? —Al escuchar la tierna voz de Sarada por teléfono, Sakura sentía que su corazón se aceleraba.

—Tengo que asistir a un cóctel esta noche, así que regresaré más tarde —Respondió con amor maternal. Incluso Suigetzu miró de reojo a la mujer por el espejo retrovisor.

—¡Mami, mi maestra nos pidió que trajéramos a papá y mamá pasado mañana a la escuela para hacer manualidades juntos! —Ella lo esperaba con ganas, pero nunca había visto a su papá y no se atrevió a preguntarle a mamá sobre él.

—Ya veo… —Sarada apenas iba a la guardería. Era la primera vez que Sakura se encontraba con una situación tan incómoda. ¿Dónde podría encontrar un padre para Sarada? Aunque el padre biológico de Sarada estaba a su lado, ella no tenía el coraje de pedirle que la acompañara.

—Está bien. Tu tío irá contigo —¡No había otra manera!

—Bueno, mami, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

—¡Bueno!

—¿Mami, dónde esta mi papi? —Sarada se armó de valor para preguntar.

—… Sarada, te lo diré cuando esté en casa, ¿sí? Estoy un poco ocupada ahora, ¿eh? —Sasuke escuchó la suave voz de Sakura, entonces abrió los ojos y la miraba fijamente. ¿Quién era esa niña? ¿De quién era esa niña? Decepcionada, Sarada colgó el teléfono, se lo lanzó a su tío y se dio la vuelta.

—¡Sarada, espérame! —Naruto rápidamente se puso a cuidar a la niña.

Probablemente sabía algo sobre el padre de la niña, ¡pero pensaba que era mejor dejar que su hermana se lo contara a Sarada!

—¿De quién es esa niña? —Preguntó Sasuke bruscamente. Sakura se estremeció.

—Bien… ¡Es mi ahijada! —Sakura puso su teléfono en su bolso y se giró hacia la ventana para evitar su mirada.

—¿Ahijada? —Sasuke preguntó con incredulidad. —¿Ella vive contigo?

—¡Sí! Su madre está en un viaje de negocios y se queda en mi casa unos días—Sonaba convincente.

Sasuke no preguntó más. Sakura estaba secretamente aliviada.

Solo tenía una pregunta en la cabeza: ¿Cómo explicarle a Sarada sobre su papá? ¿En el extranjero? ¿Muerto? ¿O perdido? No le diría que su padre estaba muerto, ya que le rompería el corazón. Le diría que su padre se había ido al extranjero. Tal vez ella podría conocer a un hombre que fuera amable con Sarada, y ella podría aceptarlo como su padre biológico…

A petición de Sasuke, el estilista diseñó un peinado simple y generoso para Sakura, quien también se puso un vestido rosa un poco conservador. Se veía blanca y delicada vestida de rosa.

Sakura se miraba en el espejo. Cumpliría veintisiete años pronto. ¿Realmente era apropiado llevar tal color?

Cuando Sakura apareció en el cóctel, sorprendió a todos. La sensación que causó incluso opacó a Karin y Sasuke.

Varios altos funcionarios del País fueron invitados, mientras que otros eran ejecutivos de la compañía. Theron se sorprendió al ver a Sakura aparecer junto a Sasuke Uchiha.

Parecía que realmente se conocían de antes. Pero como el director general adjunto, ¡no podía hablar de ellos! Theron los saludó, mano a mano con su pareja. Sakura miró a Theron con vergüenza, mientras que Theron le guiñó un ojo para que se sintiera aliviada…

A la mitad de la fiesta, los saludos aún no terminaban y Sakura seguía con el hombre. Su rostro se puso rígido por sonreír tanto todo el tiempo. Había estado pensando en cómo escapar de todos ellos.

De repente, Sakura vio a una figura familiar. Miró más de cerca y vio que era Lee.

Cuando Sasuke estaba intercambiando saludos con los directores ejecutivos de otra compañía, Sakura le susurró al oído: —Discúlpeme por un segundo —Sasuke la miró y soltó sus brazos.

Lee estaba sentado en un rincón, vestido con un traje formal y sosteniendo una copa de vino tinto.

* * *

**Hasta aquí el capítulo 50 Sasuke ya sabe de la existencia de una niña, habrá sospechado algo? , espero les siga gustando espero sus comentarios nos vemos gracias a los que siguen :)**


	51. Chapter 51

**Hola a todos vamos con el siguiente capitulo como ya saben los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen ya que son de Masashi Kishimoto y como también el libro que es de Jeonie gracias a todos.**

**A leer...**

* * *

**Capítulo 51 ****Si te atreves a decir que ****no/****.No voy a estar con ella.**

Sakura siempre era deslumbrante. ¿Cómo podría no verla? Pero él se echó atrás al ver al hombre a su lado.

—¡Lee! —Una voz familiar vino de atrás. ¡Por supuesto que Lee sabía quién era!

—¡Sakura! —Sonrió enormemente. Habían pasado cuatro años sin verse y ella era más atractiva que antes. Lee quería darle un abrazo. Pero resistió el impulso de hacerlo.

—¡Lee, realmente eres tú! —Emocionada por ver a su mejor amigo, Sakura se levantó y lo abrazó.

Lee se puso rígido y la abrazó.

En solo medio segundo, Sakura aflojó su abrazo. Al percibir su abrazo vacío, Lee sintió una sensación de pérdida.

—¿Por qué estás aquí? —La mujer dibujó una brillante sonrisa y le preguntó con curiosidad.

—Yo… Para ser breve, el cóctel de esta noche está a cargo de mi padre. Y me hice cargo de él hace dos años —De hecho, Lee era el hijo ilegítimo de Gai Maito, un gigante comercial en el país. Se dio cuenta que no podía confiar en su hijo legítimo. Por lo tanto, había obligado a Lee a hacerse cargo de su compañía hacía unos años.

—¿Eres el hijo de Maito Gai? Llevo cuatro años en el país, ¡pero nunca te he visto! —Preguntó Sakura con curiosidad. No tenía sentido. Ella había estado en el mundo de los negocios durante tres años. Deberían haberse encontrado alguna vez.

Lee tomó un trago de vino tinto con una sonrisa de autodesprecio.

—¡No solo soy un bastardo sino también una marioneta! —Lo único que tenía que hacer era sentarse en silencio en la oficina del jefe todos los días. Era un completo títere que fue manipulado por Gai. Él solo ocupaba el puesto, y todo lo decidía Gai.

—¿Qué? —Sakura lo miraba triste. —He estado en el grupo de SU durante tres años. Todo está bien. —Se sentaron lado a lado de espaldas a la fiesta.

—Bueno, tú … ¿Están juntos? ¿Estás con él de nuevo? —Lee miró su expresión triste. Sakura negó con la cabeza. Aliviado, Lee apretó su vaso contra el de ella para un brindis.

Intercambiaron sus números de teléfono. Después de un cuarto de hora, Sasuke los encontró. ¡Cuando vio las espaldas de un hombre y una mujer, sus ojos brillaban con frialdad!

Al darse cuenta de que alguien estaba detrás, Lee supo que era Sasuke y le dijo a Sakura al instante: —¡Tu ex esposo está aquí, me voy! —Sakura se quedó sin palabras cuando Lee corrió a otra esquina del salón de banquetes, y Sasuke se acercó a ella.

Cuando ella salió de la fiesta, Suigetzu ya se había ido. Sasuke llevó a Sakura con la familia Haruno.

Sakura nunca apartó los ojos de su teléfono. Las dos personas permanecieron en silencio hasta la mansión de la familia Haruno.

—Gracias, Sr. Uchiha, me voy ahora —Sakura vio su casa, aunque sentía cierta curiosidad por saber cómo es que Sasuke sabía que vivía allí. Pensándolo bien, se dio cuenta de que era pan comido para este astuto hombre encontrar su dirección, sin mencionar lo famosa que era la familia Haruno.

—¡Te recogeré mañana por la mañana! —Dijo Sasuke mientras tiraba de la mujer que estaba a punto de salir. Ella lo miró perpleja.

Era en este momento que Sakura recordó que su auto todavía estaba en la compañía.

—No, puedo ir sola a la empresa —Ella se negó, porque podía pedirle a su hermano que la llevara al trabajo.

Con una expresión abatida, Sasuke la tomó en sus brazos y bajó la cabeza.

La escena en el lujoso automóvil fue vista por un hombre en un vehículo militar.

Sai miró más de cerca y estaba seguro de que era su hermana, y el hombre parecía… ¿Sasuke Uchiha? La leyenda en el mundo de los negocios.

¿Por qué su hermana se quedaba con él?

Sin embargo, cuando pensaba en Sarada, quien de hecho se parecía a Sasuke, se preguntó si…

Sabiendo que Sasuke no era nada bueno, Sakura quería zafarse de sus brazos.

Sasuke le susurró al oído: —Pasaré por ti mañana por la mañana. ¡Si te atreves a decir que no, estás condenada!

… Aunque no se habían visto durante unos años, Sasuke todavía era demasiado dominante. —A las siete y media —dijo. Una vez más ella accedió.

¡Cuatro años habían pasado y Sakura aún caía en su trampa!

El hombre la besó de nuevo antes de dejarla ir.

Cuando Sakura salió del auto, Sasuke vio al hombre en el auto de enfrente mirándolo directamente. Sin sentirse nada avergonzado, solo asintió cortésmente a Sai y se marchó.

Sin embargo, Sakura sintió vergüenza al ver a su hermano mayor, ¡quien debía haberlo visto todo! Sai le hizo señas a Sakura para que subiera al vehículo militar. Sentada en el asiento del pasajero, Sakura dijo: —Sai, yo …

—¡Él es el padre de Sarada! —Dijo Sai asertivamente, cuando tomo el volante y conducía el vehículo al garaje de la villa.

¿Sai ya había adivinado? ¿Era porque Sarada y Sasuke se parecían? ¡No, Sarada se parecía más a ella misma!

—¡Sí, Sai, por favor, no le digas a nadien! —Dijo Sakura. No había resuelto las cosas bien entre Sasuke y ella, por lo que era probable que el hombre se llevara a Sarada lejos en represalia.

Sai asintió y apagó el motor. Salieron del vehículo a la villa. Los demás se habían ido a la cama. En este momento, Sai pensó un segundo y dijo: — Estaré libre pasado mañana —¿Irás a la ciudad de Tokyo conmigo?

—¿Vas a la ciudad a proponerle matrimonio a Ino? —Ella sonrió alegremente, pero negó con la cabeza cuando se dio cuenta de que tenía planes.

—Tengo que ir a la guardería infantil de Sarada pasado mañana. Sai, ve solo. Sé bueno. ¡Ino es una buena chica!

Sai asintió y entró en el estudio. Sakura fue a la habitación de Sarada.

Recientemente había pasado menos tiempo con su hija. Con un sentimiento de culpa, llevó a su hija dormida a su cama.

Sarada se dio la vuelta y volvió a dormirse. Sakura miró la carita de su hija, sonriendo con satisfacción. De hecho, ella estaba contenta de tener a Sarada. En cuanto a Sasuke… —¡Debo Déjarlo ir!

A la mañana siguiente, Sakura se despertó con los besos de su hija. Echó un vistazo a su teléfono celular. Eran las seis en punto. Esta niña se despertó tan temprano.

—¡Mami, llegas tarde al trabajo! —sarada se sentó en la cama y miró a su mamá, que era muy bonita.! Y volvió a besar a Sakura en la mejilla.

—Bueno, mi dulce Sarada, ¿te gustaría dormir un poco más? —Sakura sostuvo a su gordita hija en sus brazos y la besó.

Sarada negó con la cabeza. —Mami, ¿te olvidaste de decirme dónde está papá? —Ella mantenía esta pregunta en su pequeño cerebro, porque realmente quería ver a su papá.

Sakura se puso seria cuando escuchó la pregunta de Sarada. —¡Tu papá se ha ido al extranjero para ganar dinero para ti, y volverá pronto! —Solo podía inventar tal excusa. ¡Oh, el hombre dijo que la recogería a las siete y media!

—¿Qué aspecto tiene papá? ¿Es el hombre en el teléfono de mamá? —¿Su teléfono? Oh, ella conservó algunas fotos de Sasuke en su celular…

—Sabrás quién es tu padre cuando lo veas. Me voy a levantar. Puedes esperar un segundo, ¿sí? Sakura se acomodó el cabello y se sentó en la cama.

Bueno, ella tenía bastante sueño…

Sarada sacudió la cabeza y se levantó de la cama. Ella sabía que su madre estaba ocupada y fue con su niñera, la Sra. Mimi.

Sakura se sentía aliviada cuando vio a su obediente hija. Estaba realmente pensativa.

Sakura recordó que cuando estaba a punto de dejar de darle pecho a su hija, la sostuvo y le dijo: —Sarada es una niña grande ahora. Una niña grande no toma leche materna —Sarada asintió obedientemente y desde entonces no había bebido leche materna.

Por la noche, sin leche materna, de alguna manera se sentía emocionalmente insegura. Se despertó varias veces por la noche, pero no la pidió.

Sakura se sintió muy conmovida de ver que su bebé no lloró ni protestó. La alegría brotaba en su corazón cada vez que pensaba en su hija. ¡Sarada era verdaderamente dulce!

Eran casi las siete y media después de que le dio de desayunar a Sarada, Sakura le pidió a Naruto que primero llevara a Sarada a la guardería infantil, mientras ella subía las escaleras para cambiarse.

Naruto sentó a Sarada en el asiento para niños y la abrochó. Luego se cambió al asiento del conductor y se puso en marcha.

Sasuke estaba esperando afuera de la Mansión Haruno veinte minutos antes de lo esperado.

Prestó poca atención cuando vio salir un auto. Pero cuando vio que la niña pequeña en el asiento trasero le sonrió, su ritmo cardíaco se disparó.

Mientras la miraba, Sasuke estaba impresionado.

Por su cara redonda, grandes ojos negros, boca pequeña y dientes rectos.

Incluso estando tan lejos, podía ver a la niña con una blusa rosa a través de la ventana del auto. ¡Qué linda niña!

Si Sakura no hubiera abortado, ¡su hija habría sido mayor que esa niña! Notó a Naruto en el asiento del conductor. ¿Acaso esa niña era la ahijada de Sakura? No, eso era raro.

Sakura salió de la casa y tardó diez minutos en llegar a la puerta. Ya eran las ocho y treinta y cinco. Llegó cinco minutos tarde.

El auto de Sasuke había estado esperando en la puerta. Sakura apresuró el paso y abrió la puerta del auto.

Tan pronto como entró en el auto, sintió que Sasuke estaba de mal humor. Con los ojos cerrados, se recostó en el asiento sin expresión alguna en su rostro. Lo que penso sakura la puso tensa de inmediato. ¿Acaso vio a Sarada?

—Acabo de ver a una niña muy linda. ¿Era tu ahijada?

… ¡Se estaba volviendo loca! —… ¡Oh, sí!

Sasuke acercó su cabeza a Sakura. —Sakura, si no hubieras abortado, ahora sería padre. ¡Cómo puedes ser tan cruel! —Parecía triste. Pensando en Sarada, Sakura ni siquiera se atrevió a encontrarse con su mirada.

Sasuke pensaba que Sakura se sentía culpable por su aborto, lo que lo desanimó.

—Yo… no lo hice —Abrió la boca, pero no pudo dar una explicación convincente.

Sasuke simplemente la miraba, pero no dijo nada más. Arrancó el auto y condujo hacia su compañía.

En la oficina del gerente general.

Sakura se dio una palmadita en el pecho para calmarse. Ella nunca había esperado que Sasuke viera a Sarada un día. Incluso se olvidó de eso cuando le pidió a Naruto que llevara a Sarada a la guardería.

Afortunadamente, Sasuke no sabía que Sarada era su hija. Debería ser más cuidadosa la próxima vez. Nunca dejaría que esto volviera a suceder.

Antes de irse del trabajo, le envió un correo electrónico al director ejecutivo adjunto para solicitar un permiso. Theron lo reenvió inmediatamente al Jefe.

Al ver su solicitud de permiso, Sasuke pensaba en la llamada que contestó en el auto anoche y dio su aprobación.

En ese momento, su teléfono sonó. Dudó durante dos segundos cuando vio el identificador de llamadas, pero aún así contestó.

—Sasuke, has estado ausente por más de una semana! ¿Puedo ir allá y estar contigo? —Karin hablaba en el teléfono en voz baja.

—Si no quieres quedarte sola en Tokyo, simplemente regresa a tu país

—Se puso de pie, mirando al paisaje de Konoha por la ventana.

Karin guardó silencio unos segundos antes de decir: —¡Sasuke, es hora de casarnos! Estoy envejeciendo. Nuestros padres nos están presionando para casarnos. ¡No sé cómo explicárselo a mis padres!

Sasuke se frotó las sienes adoloridas y respondió: —Espera y ya veré. ¡Acabo de hacerme cargo de la empresa y estoy bastante ocupado con ella! Si Mikoto no lo hubiera amenazado con su vida, ¿cómo se habría comprometido con Karin? Él ya no la amaba. Tampoco quería hacerla perder su tiempo. Sin embargo, Mikoto pensaba lo contrario.

Karin guardó silencio de nuevo. ¡Ella sabía que él debía estar intentando retomar el viejo romance con Sakura! Pensando en eso, Karin habló con franqueza: —Sasuke, no olvides lo que esa mujer me hizo en aquellos días. ¿Vas a meterte con ella?

Sus palabras le recordaron a Sasuke lo que sucedió hacía cuatro años. —No. Sakura es una mujer malvada. No voy a estar con ella jamás.

Lo que esta haciendo entonces fue vengarse de ella. ¡Sí, esa era la razón!

En la puerta de la oficina del Jefe, Sakura dejó caer las carpetas de sus manos.

El metal en las carpetas tocó las baldosas del piso, provocando un estrepitoso sonido.

Sasuke se dio la vuelta. Sakura lo miraba sin expresión alguna. Podía ver claramente la tristeza en sus ojos.

Sintiendo su mirada, Sakura se agachó y se apresuró a recoger las carpetas.

Luego, se apresuró a huir con el montón de carpetas en sus brazos y subió al ascensor antes de que Sasuke se acercara para alcanzarla.

La oficina de Sakura estaba al lado del Departamento de Diseño. Cuando Sakura pasó por el Departamento de Diseño, todos adentro se miraron confundidos.

Se sorprendieron al ver a la gerente general con los ojos llenos de lagrimas…

Habían pasado tres años desde que la gerente trabajaba en esta compañía. En el corazón de todos, ella era la Dama de Hierro, que era tranquila, elegante, hermosa y muy competente, así como la amante de los sueños de muchos hombres.

Tal escena creó un gran revuelo en la compañía y todas las oficinas se llenaron de conversaciones al respecto. Además, Sakura no se presentó en la compañía al día siguiente porque fue a la guardería de Sarada para su actividad.

Las conversaciones se volvían aún más exageradas.

—La gerente debe haber sido víctima en el amor. ¡Todos en el Departamento de Diseño habían visto las lágrimas en sus ojos!

—Sí. Y ella ni siquiera vino a trabajar hoy. Algo debe estar mal.

—¡Bueno, la señorita Haruno es muy linda! ¿Cómo podría engañarla ese idiota?

—Tienes razón. ¡La señorita Haruno es nuestra Afrodita! ¡Ese idiota debería irse al infierno!

Suigetzu , que acababa de pasar, frunció el ceño. El Jefe fue tomado como un idiota por los empelados. Pero eso era gracioso, ¡ja ja! No pudo evitar reírse.

Le pareció tan divertido que todavía estaba riendo cuando regresó a su escritorio.

Desafortunadamente, la puerta de la oficina del Jefe estaba abierta. Sasuke inmediatamente vio eso.

—¡Suigetzu! —Al escuchar que el jefe lo llamaba, Suigetzu borró la sonrisa

de su rostro y lo miraba seriamente.

¡Todas las secretarías se sorprendieron por su repentino cambio de expresión.

* * *

**Hasta aquí el capítulo 51 muy en el fondo del corazón de sakura ella quiere estar con Sasuke pero todavía esta segado, cada vez se acerca la verdad y cuando pase como se sentirá Sasuke :o , espero les siga gustando espero sus comentarios nos vemos gracias a los que siguen :)**


	52. Chapter 52

**Hola a todos vamos con el siguiente capitulo como ya saben los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen ya que son de Masashi Kishimoto y como también el libro que es de Jeonie gracias a todos.**

**A leer...**

* * *

**Capítulo 52 ****Estoy aquí para ****proponerte matrimonio./Este hijo de puta**

—¡Señor! —Suigetzu se preparó para lo peor, respiró profundamente y luego entró en la oficina del jefe.

Sasuke todavía estaba molesto por lo que pasó ayer cuando Suigetzu apareció con una risita burlona. Naturalmente, el pobre Suigetzu se convirtió en el saco de boxeo de Sasuke como en ocasiones pasadas.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso? Compartelo conmigo.

—Eh… Jefe, ¿está seguro de que quiere oírlo? —Sintiéndose incómodo,Suigetzu tosió y pensó. Luego dijo obedientemente: —No estoy feliz. Al contrario, me siento triste. Se dice que la Gerente General volvió a su oficina con lágrimas ayer. ¡Todos en la oficina estaban maldiciendo al imbécil que decepcionó a su diosa! —Suigetzu bajó la voz cuando murmuró la palabra —idiota —pero Sasuke alcanzó a entenderlo.

Al hablar de lo que sucedió ayer, Sasuke hizo una mueca de inmediato. —Tienes tiempo para darte una vuelta hasta el Departamento de Diseño. ¡Qué holgazán eres! ¿Qué tal si invitas a todo el personal a tomar un café este mediodía en nombre de la empresa? ¡Sin viáticos!

Las dos últimas palabras devastaron a Suigetzu. ¡Sin viáticos! El Grupo SU tenía más de mil empleados en el país. Era decir, tenía que pagar más de diez mil dólares.

—¿Jefe? —Suigetzu quería rogar por misericordia. Pero no se atrevió.

Porque por lo que sabía de su Jefe, la mendicidad solo incurriría en un castigo más severo. Así que solo se curvó el labio inferior y luego salió a tomar un café.

Al ver a Suigetzu saliendo de la oficina, Sasuke se levantó inquieto de su silla ejecutiva, atormentado por la triste expresión que tenía Sakura ayer.

En el jardín de niños.

Sakura y Naruto tomaban las manos de Sarada y corrían con ella. —¡Vamos, Sarada! —Sarada tenía muchos pequeños fanáticos que la alentaban.

De repente, Naruto recogió a Sarada, luego corrió hasta el final y puso su muñeca de trapo en la caja allí.

La regla del juego era: —Los niños y sus padres hacen una muñeca de trapo juntos y luego la ponen en la caja al final. El más rápido será el ganador.

En el momento en que Sarada puso su muñeca de trapo en la caja, ella soltó un grito de júbilo: —¡Sí! ¡Somos los primeros!

Los niños sentían envidia de Sarada por tener una madre tan hermosa y un tío tan guapo. Cuando Naruto apareció al principio, muchos padres lo reconocieron. Las madres jóvenes se acercaron a él con entusiasmo.

Continuaron siguiendo a Naruto hasta que un maestro salió para mantener el orden. Al ver chispas de adoración en los ojos de sus esposas, los padres se pusieron celosos de Naruto. Pero no había otra forma, ya que sabían que no podían vencer a ese guapo súper estrella.

—Sarada, ¿dónde está tu papá? ¿Por qué viene tu tío hoy? —Preguntó un niño a Sarada, que estaba sosteniendo el premio con entusiasmo.

—Porque mi papá está en el extranjero. Ganando mucho dinero allí para mí y para mamá —Respondió Sarada ingenuamente. Al escuchar la voz infantil de Sarada, Sakura casi lloró.

—Sarada, ayer tu papá acaba de decir que no vivirá con mamá. Incluso piensa que mami es una mujer malvada —Pensó Sakura tristemente.

A partir de entonces, Sakura juró que haría todo lo posible para evitar que Sasuke y Sarada se conocieran. También comenzó a planear encontrarle un papá a Sarada, quien la abrazaría y la trataría bien.

Las clases habían terminado antes que de costumbre ese día, por lo que Sakura y Naruto llevaron a Sarada a un parque de juegos para divertirse antes de irse a casa.

En la ciudad De Tokyo.

Ino iba a casa en la motocicleta de Sakura. Cuando se acercó al edificio en mal estado en el que vivía, vio a muchos de sus vecinos reuniéndose alrededor de un elegante automóvil y discutiendo entre ellos.

Al ver a Ino, muchos de ellos se acercaron a ella. —Ino, ¿quién es ese hombre?

—Ino, ¿es tu pariente o tu novio?

Ino estaba totalmente confundida. ¿Un hombre? ¿Quién?

Finalmente pasó a través de esos vecinos curiosos y subió las escaleras. Se quedó estupefacta en el momento en que abrió la puerta y vio al hombre, que llevaba un uniforme militar, sentado en el sofá.

—¡Ino, te hemos estado esperando durante mucho tiempo! —La madre de Ino, Horai, atrajo a la atónita Ino de inmediato. Luego volteó la vista al hombre en el sofá con entusiasmo. ¡Estaba bastante satisfecha con ese yerno!

—Mamá… —Ino finalmente pudo pronunciar algo. Habían pasado cuatro años desde la última vez que se vieron. No tenía idea de lo que Sai estaba haciendo en su casa.

—Ino, ¿por qué no me dijiste que ya tienes novio? No debí molestarme en hacer una cita a ciegas para ti —se quejó Horai con una sonrisa en su rostro.

El padre de Ino falleció cuando ella era muy joven. Había sido extremadamente difícil para su madre criarla a ella y a su hermano durante años.

Por lo tanto, al ver que su yerno era un hombre tan perfecto, Horai se llenó de alegría.

—¿Novio? —Pensó Ino confundida. Entonces se dio cuenta de que había algunos regalos de lujo en la mesa. —¿Qué diablos está haciendo este hombre aquí? —La confusión de Ino se duplicó.

—¡Mamá, hablaré contigo más tarde! —Ino empujó a su madre fuera de casa y cerró la puerta. Sin importar lo fuerte que Horai golpeaba la puerta, Ino le hizo oídos sordos.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —Preguntó Ino. La llegada de Sai le recordó a Ino esa noche de hacía cuatro años.

Sai se levantó y se acercó a ella. Por primera vez se dio cuenta de lo pequeña que era.

—Estoy aquí para proponerte matrimonio. —Fue directo al punto.

Al escuchar la respuesta de Sai, Ino sonrió con incredulidad. Luego abrió la boca un poco tratando de decir algo, pero no emitió ningún sonido. Se sentía confundida.

—¿Proponerme matrimonio? ¿Te preocupa que ningún hombre esté dispuesto a casarse conmigo porque no soy virgen? —Su franqueza le hizo fruncir el ceño. —Parece que a ella no le importa mi propuesta en absoluto —Pensó.

—Sakura me pidió que lo hiciera. Quiere que seas su cuñada —dijo Sai.

Sus palabras decepcionaron a Ino.

—¿Quieres decir que la propuesta de matrimonio es lo que Sakura quiere y lo estás haciendo solo por ella? —Pensó.

—¿Eres el hermano mayor de Sakura? —Preguntó Ino. Sólo estaba tratando de cambiar el tema. Sakura ya le había contado sobre su nueva familia hacía dos años.

—Sí lo soy. —Asintió Sai.

Entonces Ino recogió los regalos de la mesa y los puso en las manos de Sai. —Ya puedes irte. No quiero ser la cuñada de Sakura. ¡Ser su mejor amiga está bien! Sai se sintió avergonzado. Nunca había sido rechazado por las mujeres.

Sin mencionar que ella rechazó su propuesta.

—Vamos, Ino. Sé que necesitas dinero ahora. Tu madre tiene una enfermedad en las piernas, así que no puede trabajar. Y tu hermano necesita pagar su colegiatura. ¿Estás segura de que me rechazarás? —Sai estaba tratando de persuadir a Ino. —Si te casas conmigo. Puedo enviar a tu hermano a una de las mejores universidades y encontrar al mejor médico para tu madre —Añadió.

… Sai parecía conocer todas las necesidades de su familia. Al escuchar las palabras de Sai, Ino se molestó tanto que casi quiso abofetearlo. —¿Sakura te dijo todo esto?

—No. Ella acaba de decirme que eres una buena mujer. No puedo fallarte —Las palabras de Sai parecían sinceras. Su honestidad le causó gracia a Ino. Ella sabía que Sakura lo hacía con una buena intención.

Ino se acercó a un taburete y se sentó, apoyando la frente en su mano.

Ella no supo qué decir y solo habló después de un largo rato. —No te preocupes.

Estoy bien ahora. ¡Por favor, vete y no olvides expresar mi agradecimiento a Sakura!

Parecía que las palabras de Sai no pudieron comprar a Ino. Sai se sintió un poco frustrado. Se acercó a Ino, inclinó la cabeza y la miró.

Sin atreverse a mirar directamente a los ojos agudos de Sai, Ino volteó la cabeza hacia un lado. Al escuchar lo que dijo a continuación, ¡casi se volvió loca!

—¡Debes hacerte responsable de mí!

… …Veinte minutos más tarde, Sai estaba parado junto a su lujoso auto en la planta baja.

Horai Yamanaka, que estaba murmurando con otros, se acercó de inmediato. — Hola. ¿Cómo estuvo la charla?

—Bueno, les pediré a mis padres que vengan conmigo a pedir su mano en dos días. Usted puede poner sobre la mesa cualquier requisito si lo desea —Sai asintió cortésmente a Horai y se fue.

En un par de minutos, la noticia de que Ino se casaba con un apuesto hombre del ejército viajó a lo largo y ancho del distrito norte de la ciudad.

Ino habló con Sakura por teléfono. —Sakura, acepté casarme con tu hermano.

¡No te preocupes! —Cuando vio a su madre entrando con alegría, Ino supo que debió encontrarse al hermano de Sakura en la planta baja.

Sakura acababa de regresar a la casa. Cuando escuchó las buenas noticias, toda la tristeza en su corazón se fue.

—Muy bien, ¡pronto serás mi cuñada!

Ino no pudo evitar quejarse: —Eres una tonta, ¿cómo obligaste a tu hermano a proponerme matrimonio? —Sacudiendo la cabeza, Ino aseguró que el hombre debería ser una persona sincera.

—No, te equivocas. Mi hermano estuvo de acuerdo cuando se lo dije. Parece que tiene una muy buena impresión de ti —Como no había tenido un buen descanso durante mucho tiempo, Sakura se sentía más cómoda en la cama que nunca.

—Bueno, basta de mí. ¿Qué hay de ti y él? —Ino recibió un mensaje de Sakura ante de ayer, diciendo que su ex esposo apareció en Konoha.

—No lo menciones. Quiero estrangular a ese hijo de puta —¡Él había estado jugando al ñaca-ñaca con ella y su prometida!

Sakura tenía tanto sueño que decidió no bajar a cenar.

¿Qué pasaba con Sarada? Su mamá y papá no estaban en casa, ¡dejaban que Naruto la cuidara! Cuando se trataba de Sarada, ¡el hermano menor de Sakura había sido de gran ayuda para Sakura!

—¡Todo bien! Entonces hablaremos sobre eso la próxima vez. Mi madre acaba de regresar y tengo que hablar con ella —Ino colgó el teléfono a toda prisa, llamó a Horai para preguntar qué había dicho el hombre hoy.

Sakura bajó las escaleras, le dijo a Naruto que vigilara a Sarada y subió ante la mirada incrédula de Naruto. Sin pensar en todos sus pendientes, se fue directamente a la cama y se quedó dormida.

Naruto miró a su pequeña sobrina, que estaba jugando con un juguete, y le dijo de forma traviesa: —Ves, tu madre no es tan buena como yo.

—Tío, piensas demasiado. ¿No ves que mamá está muy cansada? —Contesto Sarada en defensa de su mamá. Naruto se tocó la nariz y dijo: —¡Realmente tienes el don de la palabra!

—¡Tío, no eres muy bueno con las palabras! —Sarada le lanzó una mirada de disgusto, que lo dejó mudo.

En medio de la noche, Sakura estaba profundamente dormida. De repente, su teléfono celular sonó como una bomba. Miró su reloj, eran más de las once de la noche.

Un número desconocido, ¿quién la estaba llamando?

—¡Hola! —La mujer hablaba en voz baja por el teléfono. Parecía que ella apenas se despertaba de su sueño. Sin embargo, desde que fue despertada,¡estaba alerta!

—Sal. Estoy afuera de tu casa —La voz masculina familiar hizo que Sakura se despertara completamente.

—¡Lo siento, Sr. Uchiha, ya me he ido a la cama! ¡No puedo salir ahora! —Realmente quería fingir que no lo conocía, ¡pero quién la dejó hacer el ridículo para trabajar para el Grupo SU y ser su subordinada!

¿Estar en la cama era una excusa para no salir? —Si no sales en cinco minutos, entraré —Luego colgó el teléfono. ¿Llegando?

Murmurando malas palabras, Sakura se levantó de la cama en pijama, se puso una chaqueta y salió corriendo.

Normalmente, tardaría diez minutos en caminar hasta la puerta. Así que cinco minutos deberían ser suficientes si corría.

Naruto, que bajó las escaleras en busca de agua, vio a Sakura corriendo como una ráfaga de viento.

—¿A dónde vas, Sakura? —¿No dijo que estaba cansada?

—A ningún lado. ¡No te metas en mis asuntos! —Apenas su voz se había desvanecido, Sakura ya se había alejado.

Aunque al principio no se preguntaba qué estaba pasando, Naruto sintió mucha curiosidad al escuchar sus palabras. ¿Qué me meta en mis propios asuntos? ¿Algo que se suponía que no debía saber? ¿Qué era? No podría ser…

¡Un hombre que venía por ella!

Naruto estaba listo para espiarla, pero pensó que su hermana ya era una adulta. Si la atrapaba saliendo con un hombre, ¿qué vergonzoso sería? Bueno, decidió regresar y seguir jugando vídeojuegos.

Cuando llegó a la habitación de Sarada, abrió la puerta y miró a la niña en silencio. Sarada dormía de costado profundamente, con la mano derecha bajo la mejilla. ¡Bien hecho, no se quitó la manta!

Cerró la puerta en silencio y volvió a su habitación.

Sakura, con el cabello suelto, corrió hacia la puerta y echó un vistazo a su teléfono celular; le tomó exactamente cinco minutos.

La noche era más oscura de lo normal y la casa de campo de la familia Haruno estaba muy tranquila.

Respirando agitadamente, Sakura se detuvo y miró al Maybach que no tenía las luces encendidas. Necesitaba recuperar el aliento primero. ¡Este hijo de puta!

¡Deambulando frente de su casa en medio de la noche, por el amor de Dios!

El humo de los cigarros hizo que Sakura se diera cuenta de que Sasuke estaba parado afuera de la puerta del conductor.

Bajo la tenue luz de la farola, ella no podía ver su rostro, pero podía decir por su gesto dominante que seguramente era Sasuke.

Caminó con renuencia y se detuvo frente al auto, manteniendo la distancia.

En la oscuridad, ninguno de ellos habló. Después de terminar un cigarro, Sasuke lo apagó y lo tiró a la basura.

Desabotonó casi la mitad de su camisa blanca. Ella fijaba sus ojos en este hombre poderoso, sintiéndose muy confundida.

Sin embargo, ¡tuvo que admitir que su encanto era absolutamente irresistible!

Estuvo en silencio por un rato y se acercó a él.

—¡Ven conmigo! —Le puso la mano en el hombro y la condujo al coche.

Sakura se liberó en el acto. Sr. Uchiha, ¿qué pasa? —Este hombre era demasiado descarado. ¿Cómo podría venir y llevársela después de prometerle a Karin que no estaría con ella? ¿Por quién la tomaba?

Sasuke miró a Sakura, que llevaba una chaqueta sobre el pijama. Trató de poner su brazo en su hombro de nuevo, pero fue rechazado por ella.

Después de varios intentos, Sasuke perdió la paciencia. La jaló hacia sí y la abrazó.

Sakura no podía entender lo que el hombre pensaba todos los días. Él la maldijo como una mala mujer una y otra vez, mientras seguía acosándola todos los días.

Estaba a punto de hablar, cuando la besó en los labios. ¡Este hijo de puta!

Sakura lo empujó con ambos brazos, tratando de poner distancia entre ellos. Por mucho que lo intentaba, el hombre no se movía.

Bajo la luz tenue, el hombre sostenía a la mujer en sus brazos. Un vehículo militar que se acercaba destellaba sus faros desde una distancia. Sakura pensó —

¡Rayos! —Como su hermano mayor había ido a la ciudad y su hermano menor estaba en casa, no podían ser otros que su padre y su madre que aparecieron tarde en la puerta de la familia Haruno…

* * *

**Hasta aquí el capítulo 52 , espero les siga gustando espero sus comentarios nos vemos gracias a los que siguen :)**


	53. Chapter 53

**Hola a todos vamos con el siguiente capitulo como ya saben los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen ya que son de Masashi Kishimoto y como también el libro que es de Jeonie gracias a todos.**

**A leer...**

* * *

**Capítulo 53 ****Ascenso y aumento de ****sueldo/La perra es una perra**

Sakura estaba tan avergonzada que pellizcó bruscamente la cintura de Sasuke. Pero ya era demasiado tarde para hacerlo.

Kizashi y Mebuki habían salido del auto y Mebuki caminó hacia la pareja con una cara seria.

Había reconocido esa silueta. No podía ser nadie más que su hija.

Sasuke no soltó a Sakura hasta que sintió que alguien se les había acercado.

Sakura se sintió tan incómoda y cuando apareció Mebuki quiso que la tierra se la tragara. Atrapada en el lugar, no pudo alzar la mirada, pero saludó a Mebuki con voz débil: —Madre.

Sakura se sonrojó de vergüenza. Mebuki no miró a Sakura, pero miró a Sasuke enojada. —Buenas tardes señora. —Sasuke saludó a Mebuki de manera educada y asintió con la cabeza a Kizashi, que estaba parado no muy lejos de él.

—¿Quién eres tú? —Preguntó Mebuki. Todavía miraba a Sasuke con coraje.

Había vivido en el ejército durante tanto tiempo, que estaba acostumbrada a actuar de esta manera. La gente mostraba su debilidad al enfrentarla. Pero con Sasuke, las cosas serían diferentes.

Sasuke no esperaba que lo arrastraran a su auto cuando estaba a punto de presentarse. No se dio cuenta en qué momento Sakura abrió la puerta de su auto, ni imaginó que Sakura tenía tanta fuerza para llevarlo dentro.

Sakura cerró la puerta y caminó tomada de la mano de Mebuki hacia su casa y explicó: —Madre, ese hombre es solo mi jefe. No me malinterpretes Vamos a casa.

Sasuke ya tenía una mirada desagradable cuando fue arrastrado al auto. Se puso furioso cuando escuchó las palabras de Sakura y pensó: —¿Soy solo tu jefe? ¿No te equivocas? ¡Bien, Sakura! Cambiaré tu forma de pensar.

Sakura se subió al auto de Kizashi con su madre. —Sakura, ¿ese es tu nuevo novio? —Preguntó Mebuki. Su cara no estaba tan seria ahora. Comprendió que era natural para su hija tener un nuevo novio, pero esta vez, le gustaría desempeñar su papel de madre para evitar otro matrimonio fallido.

—Madre, no, él es mi jefe… —Respondió Sakura tímidamente. No estaba segura de si debía decirles a sus padres que Sasuke era el padre biológico de Sarada. —¿Cómo podría un jefe tomar ventaja de su empleada justo frente a su casa? Sakura, no te dejes engañar por él —Le advirtió Mebuki. Estaba un poco molesta cuando escuchó la respuesta de Sakura. Después de todo, los besos y tomarse de las manos era algo natural entre las parejas. Si ese hombre no tiene nada que ver con Sakura, ¿cómo podría aprovecharse de su hija?

—Madre, él es… —Sakura quería explicárselo, pero no tenía idea de qué decir.

Sabía que las palabras de su madre eran por amabilidad.

—Suficiente. Sakura es una adulta. Ella tiene sus propios pensamientos e ideas.

Métete en tus asuntos. —Kizashi rescató a Sakura diciéndole esto a Mebuki. Sabía qué tipo de persona era su hija y creía que siempre se comportaría.

—Me preocupo por ti, Sakura. Entiendo que quieres volver a casarte con un hombre por el bien de Sarada y tuyo. Ten cuidado y trata de mantenernos al tanto, ¿de acuerdo? —Desde en el asiento del copiloto, Mebuki se dio la vuelta y se lo dijo a Sakura. Estaba muy angustiada y preocupada por Sakura.

—De acuerdo. Entiendo. Gracias. —Respondió Sakura. Comprendió que sus padres no querían que volviera a conocer a alguien como Sasuke pero no sabían que el único hombre que había tenido una relación con ella era Sasuke…

Los tres volvieron a la casa. Después de comprobar que Sarada dormia bien,Sakura se tiró sobre la cama. Dudó un momento y luego decidió enviarle un mensaje a Sasuke: —Sasuke, sería mejor que no nos volviéramos a encontrar en privado.

En segundos, recibió una respuesta, —¡De ninguna manera!

Sakura pudo imaginar la expresión de Sasuke cuando estaba escribiendo el mensaje. Debía estar furioso y ansioso.

—¿Estás decidido a vengarte de mí por tu novia? —Preguntó Sakura desesperadamente. Sasuke detuvo su auto para leer este mensaje.

—Tal vez ella tiene razón. Pero si solo quiero vengarme de ella, ¿por qué me preocupo por ella todos los días? Pensó Sasuke.

—Me alegra que sepas mis motivos —Así que rápidamente escribió las palabras y las envió, pero ya no obtuvo respuesta.

Sosteniendo una almohada en sus brazos, Sakura leyó el mensaje y lloró en silencio.

—Si él no tuviera novia, simplemente podría volver con él —A pesar de que él me confundió con una persona perversa, creía que el tiempo probaría todo lo contrario, ¿no era así? Pero tenía una prometida, con la que tendría muchas peleas en el futuro. ¿De qué lado se pondría? ¿Sería tolerante con mi venganza contra Karin? Pensó Sakura.

La noche se volvió cada vez más oscura. Sakura se quedó dormida.

El viernes por la mañana era el momento de las reuniones regulares de la alta dirección. Ese día, Sakura caminó en la sala de reuniones sobre sus tacones después de asegurarse de que su maquillaje fuera perfecto.

Con un traje, Sasuke también entró con el rostro frío dos minutos antes de la hora de la reunión.

Lanzó un informe sobre el escritorio, lo que desconcertó a los ejecutivos. No tenían idea de lo que significaba eso y se miraban unos a otros.

Sasuke comenzó a hablar: —Theron Soto, el director general adjunto de la compañía, ha malversado dinero y se ha involucrado en prácticas corruptas —Theron se quedó estupefacto y pensó: —¿Cómo es que el Jefe conoce su secreto?

—Jefe, ¿tiene alguna evidencia? —Preguntó Theron. Intentó mantener la calma, pero bajo el escritorio sus manos no podían dejar de temblar.

Sasuke puso los ojos en blanco con frialdad después de escuchar la pregunta, luego se volvió hacia Jack Chang y dijo: —Jack Chang, el subdirector general, ha acosado a muchas empleadas, ha aceptado sobornos y ha comprado muebles para su casa con dinero malversado.

—Soy inocente, jefe —Gritó Jack. Se secó el sudor frío en la frente con una cara pálida y luchó desesperadamente por demostrar su inocencia.

—¿Inocente? ¿Evidencia? Compruébenlo por ustedes mismos. Theron Soto y Jack Chang fueron despedidos luego de compensar las pérdidas de la compañía. La gerente general Sakura Haruno es ascendida a directora general adjunta. El gerente de recursos humanos es responsable de los candidatos para el nuevo gerente general y vicepresidente general. Los candidatos calificados deben pasar la entrevista de la nueva directora general adjunta. Eso es todo por hoy. Cualquier pregunta, vengan a mi oficina después de la reunión —Dijo Sasuke. Luego salió de la habitación.

Eso dio mucho de que hablar. Theron y Jack se apresuraron a revisar el portafolio en el escritorio.

Dentro se encontraban el reporte conjunto de algunas empleadas contra Jack y evidencia de soborno en contra de Theron, lo que los dejó sin palabras.

Despidieron a dos ejecutivos y promovieron a Sakura a directora adjunta en menos de tres minutos de la reunión. Ese era el estilo de Sasuke.

Siguiendo a Sasuke, Suigetzu lo admiraba de corazón y finalmente llegó a conocer la razón por la cual Sasuke estaba tan ocupado recientemente.

Sakura quedó desconcertada por la repentina promoción y abandonó la sala de reuniones bajo las envidiosas y celosas miradas de otros.

En esa tarde, Sakura se trasladó a la oficina del director general adjunto con la ayuda de Leo.

En cuanto a la oficina vacía del subdirector general, sakura se sintió muy confundida.

El lugar de trabajo era como el campo de batalla. Era posible que algún día la despidieran de una posición alta. Jack fue uno de los ejemplos. En realidad, Jack intentó acosarla hacía un año. Pero ella le puso un alto inmediatamente.

Después, Jack quiso tenderle trampas para despedirla. Pero ella siempre se comportó bien y nunca le dio la oportunidad de hacerlo. Nunca había esperado que Sasuke aclarara las cosas poco después de asumir el cargo.

Después de pensar por un momento, Sakura decidió ir arriba y hablar con Sasuke.

Las secretarias estaban todas ocupadas. Al ver a Sakura acercarse, Suigetzu asintió educadamente y luego volvió al trabajo.

Sakura le respondió con una sonrisa. Entonces llamó a la puerta.

—Adelante. —El sonido era familiar. Abrió la puerta y entró.

—Jefe. —Sakura saludó a Sasuke, quien estaba concentrado en su trabajo, por cortesía.

—¿Qué pasa? —Sasuke alzó la mirada para ver a Sakura. Luego volvió a inclinarse sobre su trabajo. No pensó que estuviera allí para agradecerle. Eso era seguro…

—Jefe. Tengo una idea. —Sakura pensó que lo que iba a decir era necesario.

—Adelante.

—Podemos reclutar una nueva persona como Gerente General. En cuanto al Vice Director General, podemos promover a uno de nuestros gerentes de departamento a esa posición —De esta manera, ella no sería la única que ascendería, y otros en la compañía dejarían de sentir celos de ella. Además, alguien que era realmente competente podría tener una oportunidad.

—¿Cualquier candidato? —Preguntó Sasuke mientras firmaba el documento.

—Sí. Jeremy Duan, el gerente del Departamento de Diseño. Aunque solo tiene dos años más que yo, lleva ocho años trabajando en la empresa. Está bastante familiarizado con el negocio de la empresa. Además, él es muy bueno en gestión —Jeremy era un hombre humilde. Una vez ayudó mucho a Sakura cuando estaba en problemas.

Sakura había querido devolverle sus favores. Además, Jeremy estaba más que calificado para ser el Vicedirector General.

—De acuerdo. Le pediré al Departamento de Recursos Humanos que emita sus promociones para mañana —Sakura estaba asombrada por la decisión de Sasuke.

Parecía que confiaba mucho en ella. Ella no sabía que se suponía que debía ser feliz con eso.

—Gracias jefe. ¡Gracias por su tiempo! —Sakura se dio la vuelta, para irse. —Espere, señorita Haruno —Sasuke dejó el bolígrafo y se levantó.

Al ver a Sasuke de pie, Sakura tuvo un mal presentimiento. Quería huir lejos.

Se movió dos pasos hacia la puerta. Pero Sasuke se adelantó y cerró la puerta.

En ese momento, Sakura pensó que era un tonto conejo que llegó voluntariamente a las fauces de un lobo.

—Sr. Uchiha, ¿hay algo que pueda hacer por usted? —Se dijo a sí misma que debía estar tranquila. Si él se atrevía a ofenderla de nuevo, seguramente le daría una cachetada.

—Sí, por supuesto. Yo te ascendí. ¿Tiene alguna recompensa para mí? ¿Srta Haruno? —Sasuke le dio una pista a Sakura mientras la miraba.

Al escuchar sus palabras, Sakura sonrió levemente. —¿Recompensas? ¿Qué tal enviar tu foto desnudo a tu prometida? En realidad, ella ya había borrado esa foto.

Al pensar en esa foto, Sasuke se avergonzó: —¿Podría ser que nuestra nueva directora general adjunta haya estado pasando las noches solitarias viendo mi foto en los últimos años?

¡Mierda! —Lo siento mucho. Ya he borrado esa foto. Además… —Sakura contó todo. Sakura Haruno, ¡qué torpe eres! —Se culpó a sí misma.

Mirando la cara de regocijo de Sasuke, Sakura se enojó más. Puso los ojos en blanco y volvió a dirigirse a la puerta.

Pero de repente se le ocurrió un truco cuando tocó el teléfono móvil en el bolsillo.

Se detuvo y se dio la vuelta. —Jefe, ¿realmente quiere una recompensa? —Preguntó con una voz tierna y encantadora totalmente diferente a la anterior.

Se enganchó al cuello de Sasuke y lo besó en los labios mientras se tomaba un selfie.

—¡Sakura Haruno! ¡Cómo te atreves a hacer eso! —Sasuke gruñó mientras fruncía el ceño a Sakura, que parecía estar bastante satisfecha con la foto que acababa de tomar. Sakura se volvió sorda al reclamo de Sasuke. Guardó el teléfono móvil en el bolsillo mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

Pero Sasuke no planeaba dejarla ir. Se acercó a Sakura y la tiró.

—¿Por qué? Es solo una foto. Sr. Uchiha, no desperdicie su hermosa cara

—Sakura sonrió mientras le enderezaba la corbata a Sasuke

Pero Sasuke vio a través de sus engaños. Miró a Sakura con una mirada fría: —¡Parece que no tienes en cuenta mis palabras! —Sasuke estaba tratando de evitar conflictos entre Karin y Sakura.

Ciertamente Sakura había estado recordando sus palabras. Le lanzó una mirada de enojo. Entonces sacudió la mano de Sasuke y corrió fuera de la oficina.

Viendo a Sakura que huía de nuevo, Sasuke se sintió un poco desesperanzado. Ya no sabía cómo llevarse bien con Sakura.

Sakura sacó su teléfono móvil para ver la foto otra vez después de regresar a su oficina. ¡Lindo! Ambos se estaban besando apasionadamente.

Luego abrió Twitter y envió esa foto a la cuenta oficial de Karin. Por la noche, el sistema mostraba que la foto había sido vista.

Pronto, Sakura recibió una respuesta que decía: —Perra.

Al mirar el mensaje, Sakura no se enojó. Por el contrario, ella se regodeaba, porque esa palabra indicaba que Karin estaba enojada.

Ah… ah…Karin apretó su teléfono. Aunque la foto fue enviada por alguien anónimo, ella sabía que debía ser Sakura Haruno, ¡esa perra!

—Sasuke me prometió que no estaría con esa perra. ¡Parece que esa perra está seduciendo a mi Sasuke otra vez! —Pensó Karin.

Entonces Karin le envió esa foto a Sasuke preguntando:

—Sasuke, ¿cómo explicas esta foto? ¡Me prometiste que no volverías a estar con ella!

Sasuke estaba fumando en ese momento. No se sorprendió al recibir esa foto de Karin. Sabía que era el pequeño truco de Sakura.

Descargó la foto y luego apagó la pantalla. No planeaba responder.

Después de una larga espera, Karin se dio cuenta de que Sasuke no iba a responderle. Después de pensarlo profundamente, hizo una llamada telefónica.

—¡Hey!, su majestad, ¿qué le hace llamarme? —La voz en el otro extremo del teléfono era tan diabólica que Karin tenía de piel de gallina.

—Julie, ya regresaste a Konoha de Wall Street, ¿verdad? —Karin se propuso ignorar la repugnante voz de Julie. Ella preferiría tener a Julie Tan, esta mujer asquerosa, como rival que a Sakura Haruno, esa perra.

—Sí, he regresado hace alrededor de quince días. ¡Pero voy a volver a Wall Street pronto! —Julie Tan respondió mientras arreglaba su ondulado cabello rojo. No tenía idea de lo que Karin estaba planeando.

—La compañía de Sasuke está reclutando un nuevo gerente general y ofrece un salario más alto que el de Wall Street. Puedes intentarlo. —Karin obtuvo la información de su espía en SU Group en Konoha. Sakura, esa perra, volvió a trabajar en la compañía de sasuke y fue ascendida a directora ejecutiva adjunta.

Al escuchar las palabras de Karin, Julie mostró una expresión sorprendida:

—¿El Grupo SU está buscando un Gerente General? —Esa era una buena oportunidad.

—Sí. ¡Ya que has sido vicepresidente en Wall Street antes, creo que estás totalmente calificada para ser gerente general! —Respondió Karin. Lamentó no haberse especializado en algo como la administración económica. De lo contrario, ella le quitaría a esa perra a Sasuke sola.

Julie no era estúpida. Sabía que karin nunca permitiría que una mujer se acercara a su prometido, y mucho menos a ella, una mujer que era buena coqueteando con los hombres. ¡Debía pagar por ello!

—¿Qué quieres de mí? —Preguntó Julie. Estaba planeando ponerse de acuerdo sobre lo que Karin iba a decir. Porque Sasuke Uchiha era un señuelo tan irresistible para ella. No desperdiciaría ninguna oportunidad de acercarse a Sasuke. —Karin Uzumaki, no me culpes por seducir a tu prometido. Ja… ja… —Pensó Julie.

—Hay una perra trabajando en la compañía de Sasuke. Ella ha estado seduciendo a Sasuke durante años y hoy está ascendida a directora general adjunta. Creo que ya sabes qué hacer… ¡Preferiría tenerte como mi rival que a cualquier otra! —Dijo Karin. Julie Tan fue notoriamente depravada. Karin estaba segura de que Sasuke nunca se engancharía con ese tipo de mujer.

—Entonces, ¿y si tiento a Julie Tan a unirse a la compañía de Sasuke y dejar que Julie Tan y Sakura Haruno luchen entre sí? Entonces yo sería la verdadera beneficiaria —Karin se estaba regodeando.

* * *

**Hasta aquí el capítulo 53 Sasuke sigue molestando a Sakura será por simple venganza o por amor? espero les siga gustando espero sus comentarios nos vemos gracias a los que siguen :)**


	54. Chapter 54

**Hola a todos vamos con el siguiente capitulo como ya saben los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen ya que son de Masashi Kishimoto y como también el libro que es de Jeonie gracias a todos.**

**A leer...**

* * *

**Capítulo 54 ****La compañera de clase ****de su prometida/Llamada de su novia**

Al escuchar las palabras de Karin, Julie se burló de sí misma: —¿Quieres que pelee con la directora general adjunta? —Bueno, dado que Sasuke era un pez gordo, aceptó de mala gana. —¡Entonces intentaré un round con ella! ¡Vamos a ver y esperar!

—Bueno, ¡vigila a Sasuke por mí! —Dijo Karin hipócritamente. —La perra es perra —Ella pensó: —¡Cuando llegue a Konoha, todos se irán a la mierda!

—¡No te preocupes! —¡Julie decidió ir a buscar un poco más de ropa, la más sexy! —Karin, quien siempre fingió ser noble, ciertamente no usaría ropa sexy, ¡así que haré que Sasuke cambie su gusto! —Julie pensó: —¡En cuanto a la mujer de la que habló Karin, depende! Si ella no se interpone en mi camino, la dejaré sola. ¡De lo contrario, la echaré de la compañía!

En el Grupo SU.

A las 10 de la mañana, el gerente de recursos humanos llamó para informarle a Sakura que una candidata para el gerente general había llegado a la compañía y la candidata tenía buenas calificaciones y una enorme experiencia laboral.

Había llegado un montón de candidatos para el puesto en estos días. Casi todos ellos fueron eliminados por el departamento de recursos humanos.

Sakura rechazó a las únicas dos que había entrevistado. Al escuchar que esta estaba bien calificada, Sakura le dijo al gerente de recursos humanos que guiara a la candidata directamente a su oficina.

Cinco minutos después, Sakura escuchó el golpe en la puerta de su oficina.

—¡Entra por favor! —Sakura guardó el documento en la computadora y miró a la mujer que entró.

Estaba vestida con una chaqueta corta, blanca, una falda roja a la cadera, medias de seda negras y estiletes negros.

—¡Hola! ¡Vengo a solicitar el puesto de gerente general de la empresa! —La mujer se veía bonita y coqueta, pero era muy educada.

—¡Hola, siéntese por favor! —Sakura cerró la carpeta, se levantó y se sentó en el sofá frente a la mujer.

Sakura la evaluó de forma natural. El defecto más destacado era su coqueteo.

La mayor ventaja era su compostura.

—Señorita Haruno, este es mi currículum. Por favor revíselo. —Julie aprovechó la oportunidad para mirar a la mujer amable y agraciada, cuya vestimenta profesional de color blanco la hacía parecer una mujer ejecutiva.

Esta joven parecía más poderosa que Karin. Ella también tenía un encanto indescriptible. No era de extrañar que Karin prefiriera buscar la ayuda de Julie en lugar de permitir que una despampanante mujer se quedara al lado de Sasuke.

Para decirlo claramente, esta directora general adjunta era un rival muy competitivo.

—¡Muy bueno! Tengo curiosidad por saber por qué renunció a su cargo de vicepresidente —Sakura cerró el currículum de esta retornada altamente educada en el extranjero.

—Razones privadas. No tenía más remedio que rendirme y ya no quiero ir a Wall Street —Respondió Julie brevemente.

—Bueno, señorita Tan, ¿puede dar su punto de vista sobre la gestión de la empresa? —Sakura cambió el tema al lado profesional.

Cuando Julie estaba a punto de responder, llamaron a la puerta de la oficina y la abrieron antes de que Sakura pudiera pronunciar una palabra.

Era Sasuke.

En este momento, la oficina parecía mucho más pequeña, tal vez debido a la intensa arrogancia y frialdad que tenía todo el tiempo.

—¡Jefe! —Sakura se levantó respetuosamente y lo saludó. Para toda la gente, eran simplemente jefe y empleada.

Pero justo ahora Sasuke entró antes de tener el permiso de Sakura. Eso fue un poco anormal. Si esto era la oficina de un hombre, no importaba. Sin embargo, esta era la oficina de una mujer… Julie era muy consciente de que la relación entre las dos personas no era simple.

—¡Jefe uchiha! ¡Mucho tiempo sin verle! —Julie se levantó, sonrió y saludó con gracia.

—¡Bueno, hola! —Sasuke asintió tímidamente con ella y se volvió hacia Sakura.

—Sakura, vengo a informarte que ella fue compañera de la escuela de mi prometida —La presentó brevemente.

Sakura los miró. —¡Oh! ¡Compañera de escuela de su prometida! —La rareza en sus ojos hizo que Sasuke se sintiera incómodo.

—¡Sí! —Frunció el ceño y asintió.

¿Por qué molestarse en venir, entonces? —Sr. Uchiha, la compañera de escuela de su prometida, es una buena opción. ¡Es su llamada! —Julie y Sasuke sintieron los celos en el tono de Sakura.

Sasuke le dirigió a Julie una mirada tibia y dijo resueltamente: —Tu pasantía comienza a partir de mañana. Si no tienes la habilidad, nadie puede salvarte.

Los ojos de la mujer estaban llenos de adoración y afecto. —¡Por supuesto!

Gracias, jefe Uchiha. ¡Entonces déjeme ir ahora! —¡Julie solo tenía ojos para Sasuke, mientras ignoraba a Sakura, la directora adjunta!

Después de que Julie se fue, Sasuke dio dos pasos hacia adelante para mirar el rostro sombrío de Sakura. —Ella vendrá mañana y la llevarás contigo. ¡Cuando trabajó en Wall Street, hizo un buen trabajo! —Sasuke dio a entender que la capacidad de trabajo sería la única razón para que Julie se quedara.

Trabajar con la directora general adjunta, fue un buen punto de partida para Julie. Sakura se sentó en el escritorio y dijo con indiferencia: —Está bien, jefe,¡tengo que irme a trabajar ahora! ¡Adiós!

Sasuke dijo con el ceño fruncido: —¡Ven a Crescent Spring esta noche!

¡Tengo algunos asuntos de los que hablar! Su voz no permitía ninguna duda.

La gente del país sabía que Crescent Spring era la zona de residencias de mayor categoría y también era propiedad del Grupo SU.

Irritada por la invitación, Sakura quería arrojar la carpeta en la cara de Sasuke.

—Sr. Uchiha, tiene propiedades en todo el mundo. ¡Incluso tienes una casa privada en Konoha! —Contuvo su ira.

Sin una pizca de modestia, el hombre dijo: —De hecho. Pero no debes dejarme plantado. ¡Si lo haces, todos los empleados trabajarán horas extras los próximos quince días! —¡Qué amenaza tan inescrupulosa!

Sakura intentó reprimir su furia y miró al malvado pero encantador hombre.

¿Cómo podría rechazar tal invitación de su jefe?

—Sr. Uchiha, amenazando así a una empleada, ¿no tiene miedo de la rebelión? —Se levantó con una sonrisa burlona, tocó el escritorio… suavemente… ¡Porque ella no se atrevió a golpear fuerte!

Tocó el flequillo de la mujer. —Si te atreves a rebelarte, ¡tengo muchas maneras de ponerte bajo control! —Sasuke se quedaba mirando la fingida calma en el rostro de Sakura. Realmente quería ver cómo era esta mujer cuando estaba enojada.

—¡Bueno, jefe, nos vemos luego! —Sakura soltó unas pocas palabras, conteniéndose para no arrojar la carpeta en su cara. Sakura sabía que quedaría en las manos de Sasuke si desataba su enojo.

¡Maldición! Sasuke, la bestia, invitándola así, ¿hablaría de otra cosa que no sea una mierda? ¡Bah, ella no era una adolescente! Iría allí, pero debería intentar todos los medios para protegerse.

—¡Hasta entonces! —El hombre le dio un beso en los labios y se fue con satisfacción. Sakura se frotó la boca frenéticamente. ¡Hijo de puta, robándole un beso todos los días!

En la Villa de Crescent Spring.

A las ocho de la noche.

Sakura tocó el timbre de la villa. El hombre, vestido con una bata gris, abrió la puerta con una copa de vino tinto de buena calidad.

La mujer ocultó su rostro limpio y hermoso por el maquillaje fuerte y el labial rojo.

Llevó un traje deportivo negro y zapatillas negras.

¡Ella definitivamente vino con su intención!

Se veia el enojo de Sasuke en sus ojos. Una mujer debería agradecer a Dios por haber sido invitada por Sasuke.

—¡Vete! —El hombre lanzó dos palabras. Él realmente no tenía apetito en ella.

¡La mujer sonrió secretamente, sintiéndose muy contenta por haber conseguido lo que quería! ¡Ella apreciaría su coraje si a él le interesaba a pesar de que estaba vestida así!

La mujer se dio la vuelta y se fue. —¡Un momento! —Llegó la voz fría del hombre.

Ella miró hacia atrás con una sonrisa. —¿Qué pasa, jefe Uchiha? ¿No me mandó retirarme?

—Pero ya cambié de opinión. —¿Fue difícil de entender? ¿Existía barreras de comunicación entre las dos personas?

Sakura hizo una mueca en un instante y su expresión fantasmal se vio claramente.

¿Ella lo odiaba? Pensando en esta posibilidad, Sasuke puso su copa de vino tinto en el porche delantero.

La metió en la villa. ¿Lo odiaba? ¡Él no lo permitió!

Al interior de la villa estaba decorado en el mismo estilo como el Num. 8 de la Fuente Perla. Sasuke siempre quería mantener su casa limpia sin ninguna mancha. Y el blanco era el color dominante.

Si prestabas atención a los alrededores de esta villa, que ocupaba miles kilómetros cuadrados, notarías que el papel de pared, los sofás, los candelabros y alfombras eran todos blancos. Solo los armarios, los muebles para vinos, las mesas y unos otros estaban pintados en color gris claro o negro.

—¡Boom! —Sasuke dio un portazo. Al escuchar el sonido fuerte, Sakura casi saltó al aire con miedo.

Mirando su rostro sombrío, Sakura quería saber si estaba enojado.

¿Por qué siempre estaba enojado de todas maneras? ¡Ella estaba enojada de hecho!

Sakura se liberó de la mano del hombre, se quitó los zapatos y caminó hacia la sala de estar.

El piso de la villa estaba cubierto con alfombras suaves de lana, por lo que no tenía que preocuparse por el frío.

¡Sasuke era realmente rico porque cada villa suya tenía una decoración tan lujosa!

Mirando a la mujer caminando directamente hacia la sala de estar, Sasuke la siguió con una expresión satisfecha en su rostro.

Se sentó frente a ella y se recostó perezosamente en el sofá, observando cada movimiento de la mujer.

Sakura, sin embargo, no se movió, pero miraba curiosamente los muebles. Como el hombre no habló durante mucho tiempo, ella rompió el hielo primero.

—¡Jefe Uchiha, ya puede empezar con los trabajos ahora! —Miraba al hombre en el sofá, que que siempre tenía un estilo dominante todos los tiempos.

Sasuke fijaba sus ojos en la cara de Sakura y dijo: —Mira tu cara, lávala, ¿lo puedes hacer? ¡No estoy de tal humor para hablar de trabajo! Tamboreando sus dedos en los pasamanos, estaba esperando a que la mujer se lavara la —mancha —en la cara.

Sakura hizo un gesto descontento. Ella no lo lavaría, porque ella había gastado dos horas para el maquillaje.

Ella sonrió débilmente. —Jefe Uchiha, ¿algo más? ¡Si no, me voy a despedir entonces!

¡Como se atrevía a rechazarlo! ¡Qué bien! Sakura.

Sasuke se levantó del sofá y lentamente se le acercó a ella. Sakura saltó enseguida. —¡De acuerdo, lo voy a lavar!

¡Él era el jefe! ¡Tenía el poder!

Sasuke se sentó en el sofá donde ella se había sentado y miraba fríamente a la mujer que era como un fantasma. —En la segunda planta. La habitación más interna. ¡Limpíate, o no me ofrezco a ayudarte!

¡Otra amenaza! Sakura corrió rápidamente al segundo piso para encontrar la habitación que dijo.

Cuando caminó hasta el final del pasillo, no pudo abrir la habitación de la izquierda. Así que ella giró la chapa de la habitación en la derecha y la abrió.

La enorme habitación estaba tan limpia como las del primer piso.

En la habitación salía el olor único del hombre. Ella pensó que él tal vez acababa de haber tomado una ducha porque se podía notar un poco de gel de ducha en el baño.

No había desmaquillador. ¿Cómo podría ella limpiarse?

Echó un vistazo a los artículos de baño de Sasuke y tomó una botella de crema facial de limpieza de una marca inglesa, ¡Era la única manera!

Aunque se había lavado casi diez minutos y había usado la crema facial dos

veces, no logró quitar totalmente el maquillaje en la cara.

Había usado mucho base de BB, más la sombra de ojos, mientras que la crema facial para hombres no sirvía para quitar el maquillaje. Por lo tanto, Sakura bajó las escaleras con —ojos de panda —causados por el delineador.

Sasuke miró a Sakura, que se veía mucho mejor aunque su maquillaje no se había limpiado.

Cuando Sakura se volvió más agradable de mirar, Sasuke tiró de la mujer hacia sí mismo y lentamente bajó la cabeza.

Sakura miró al hombre que estaba tan cerca de ella. ¡Este era su propósito! Pensando en esto, le mordió sin duda, ¡mucho más fuerte que la última vez!

Ella rápidamente corrió hacia otro lado, observando los labios sangrantes de Sasuke…

Sasuke miraba a la mujer obstinada, y en ese momento él realmente quería desquitarse.

Se levantó del sofá con la intención de enseñarle una lección.

Sakura observó su reacción, ¡Carajo! Ella corrió hacia al detrás del sofá.

—Jefe Uchiha, ¿cómo puedes actuar como un pícaro? —Ella protestó, alejándose del hombre.

El hombre la miró con ojos agresivos, como un lobo descubriera a una oveja.

En este momento, ella vio el teléfono de Sasuke en la mesa.

Se le ocurrió una idea.

Se movió con cuidado hacia la mesa y rápidamente tomo su teléfono, mientras vigilaba al hombre que podría lanzarse hacia ella.

Al verla agarrar su teléfono, Sasuke pensó que ella tenía otro plan vicioso, así que caminó hacia ella para alcanzarlo.

La mujer gritó y corrió detrás del otro sofá, evitando que Sasuke se le acercara.

Al ver a la mujer sonriente, Sasuke tuvo el impulso de botar el sofá afuera.

—Jefe Uchiha, piénsalo bien. Tu celular está en mis manos. Si marco el número de su novia por accidente… —La mujer sonrió astutamente a Sasuke, quien también sonrió.

—Sakura… —La voz de Sasuke fue interrumpida por una vídeollamada de WeChat.

Aunque asustada por el ruido repentino, Sakura echó un vistazo a la pantalla y vio el nombre de Karin.

Y echó un rápido vistazo al hombre que se acercaba y presionó el botón —Aceptar —sin duda.

Se notaba evidentemente la alegría de Karin, solo porque Sasuke finalmente aceptó su videollamada.

El problema era que ella vio el techo al principio, y luego la cámara fue

ajustada a Sasuke.

Obviamente, no era Sasuke quien respondió a su vídeo llamada. ¿Quién podría ser?

Karin de repente sintió algo malo. —Sasuke. —Ella le llamó suavemente.

* * *

**Hasta aquí el capítulo 54 espero les siga gustando espero sus comentarios nos vemos gracias a los que siguen :)**


	55. Chapter 55

**Hola a todos vamos con el siguiente capitulo como ya saben los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen ya que son de Masashi Kishimoto y como también el libro que es de Jeonie gracias a todos.**

**A leer...**

* * *

**Capítulo 55 ****Entonces, fuera de mi ****casa/El Jefe perdió su calma/No me llames presidente**

La cara de Sasuke se volvió sombría al escuchar la voz de Karin. Sakura Haruno, para su sorpresa, respondió a la vídeollamada de Karin.

Sakura se rió, con el teléfono en la mano, —¡Sr. Uchiha, me divertí mucho! —¡Fue muy bueno! Caminar por la alfombra de lana descalza era, por supuesto, muy cómodo.

Sasuke podía decir por la voz seductora que estaba tramando algo.

Karin no podía reconocer la voz, pero sabía que era una voz de mujer.

El mero hecho de divertirse inevitablemente hizo volar su imaginación.

Con el rostro distorsionado de rabia, Karin se preguntó en cuántos escándalos se había involucrado Sasuke.

Pero ella estaba orgullosa de haber elegido a un hombre tan buscado. Una gran cantidad de escándalos fueron, de hecho, una fuerte prueba de su inteligente elección.

De repente, una mujer en ropa deportiva apareció en la pantalla. karin miró claramente su rostro, el rostro de la mujer que se había ido durante cuatro años.

¡Era Sakura! ¡Esa perra otra vez! Ella apretó los puños, —¡Sasuke! —La voz desgarrada de Karin se escuchó desde la línea.

Recordó que una vez Sasuke juró que nunca estaría con Sakura. ¿Pero qué demonios estaban haciendo ahora?

El rencor, la desesperación y la pena conmovieron cada nervio de ella en ese momento.

Habiendo escuchado la voz de Karin, Sasuke tomó el teléfono y colgó,lanzando una mirada fría a la mujer que ahora había perdido todo su comportamiento dominante visto en la compañía durante el día.

—¿Cómo te atreves a hacerle daño?

La pregunta teñida con un tono congelado endureció la sonrisa de Sakura y luego la borró por completo.

Estaba helada; Se sentía como una torpe en el aire deprimente.

Sakura subestimó totalmente lo que Karin significaba para Sasuke. Incluso ella pensaba que Sasuke todavía sentía algo por ella.

Había una probabilidad de que su invitación era verdaderamente solo por negocios. Tal vez pensó demasiado.

En ese caso, ¿por qué se metió con ella una y otra vez? ¿Tenía la intención de ganársela como amante con su fama y fortuna?

El largo silencio y la mirada mutua finalmente terminaron en el momento en que sonó el teléfono de Sakura.

Tomo el teléfono de su bolso en el sofá. Resultó ser un número extraño.

—¿Hola? —Su voz vaciló. Ella se volvió de espaldas a Sasuke.

—Sakura, soy yo —Una voz familiar venía del teléfono. Ella supo quien era de inmediato.

¿Por qué diablos la llamó Sasori Akasuna ahora? Habían estado sin contacto desde aquella vez en la fiesta de cumpleaños del abuelo.

—Hola señor. Akasuna —De repente, Sakura cambió su tono. Una amargura inexplicable brotó de ella.

Sasuke frunció el ceño ante el nombre. ¿Había estado en contacto con Sasori todo el tiempo?

Se sentó tranquilamente en el sofá, tomo el medio vaso de vino tinto y siguió bebiéndolo.

—¿Estás ocupada? —Sasori estaba en ese momento en la oficina, frotándose la sien. Regresó hoy.

Con los ojos pegados a sus pies, ella respondió: —No, no lo estoy. ¿Qué pasa?

—¿Estás libre mañana por la noche? Quiero invitarte a cenar —Declaró sus intenciones directamente. Sakura estaba a punto de rechazar la invitación, pero considerando la presencia del hombre detrás, dijo: —Ok, ¿a qué hora? Estaré a tiempo —Respondió suavemente. Aturdido, Sasori se preguntó qué estaba pasando allí.

—¿A qué hora sales? ire a buscarte.

—Normalmente a las seis. Te avisaré cuando haya terminado —Con su dulce voz, Sasori concluyó, si estaba en lo correcto, ella no estaba sola.

—Muy bien. Se está haciendo tarde. ¡Buenas noches! —Comprobó la hora, sabiendo que ya era momento de irse a casa.

—Buenas noches. —Sakura volvió a poner el teléfono en su bolso después de colgarlo y se dirigió directamente hacia la puerta.

La cara de Sasuke se puso pálida después de ser testigo de una cita telefónica.

—¡Detente! —¿Y ahora ella se iba a ir sin decir ni una palabra?

Una voz baja y severa vino detrás de ella. Ella se detuvo diciendo: —Sr Uchiha, es tarde. Puede hablar conmigo mañana en la empresa —Por la forma en que hablaba, no era para nada agradable. Llamas de ira surgieron dentro de él.

¿Tenía que ser tan obstinada? Ella nunca se rindió, ¿verdad?

—Realmente crees que puedes irte y venir por tu propia voluntad, ¿eh? —Cuando se acercó, Sakura estaba lista para salir corriendo.

Al ver su movimiento, Sasuke tiró de su espalda después de avanzar unos pasos.

Sus labios parecían más atractivos sin usar un lápiz labial rojo.

La besó suavemente y sintió su respiración. Sakura lo apartó y le dio una bofetada justo en su rostro.

El aire y el tiempo se detuvieron en este momento. Toda la casa cayó en un silencio absoluto.

Sakura sintió alfileres y agujas en su mano, diciendo: —¿Por quién me tomas? ¿Una prostituta que siempre está a tu entera disposición? —Ella podía mantener su voz fría cuando lo miraba, pero la sola idea de lo que acababa de decir la abrumaba por completo. —Si tienes miedo de que le ponga las manos encima a tu novia, ¡entonces aléjate de mí! —Levantó la voz.

Sasuke lamió su herida, fijaba sus ojos en la mujer y puso su mano derecha en su cuello blanco.

—¡Sakura, te atreves! —Cuando la despiadada amenaza resonó en su oído, la tomó del cuello con su gran mano.

Aunque ella hizo todos los esfuerzos para apartar su mano, él no se movió ni un centímetro.

Al ver la astucia y la frialdad en su rostro al igual que hacía cuatro años, Sakura cerró los ojos, las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

No tenía ni idea de por qué derramó lágrimas. ¿Era debido al reclamo? ¿O miedo? O dolor, tal vez. Todo era realmente desconocido para ella.

A medida que el tiempo pasaba, dejó de apretar, mirando fijamente a la mujer que lloraba.

Manteniendo toda la energía acumulada a raya, gritó implacablemente: —¡No estoy aquí para volver, Sakura! ¡No lo olvides! Para mí solo eres una mujer normal y no hay nada serio entre nosotros.

Una nota de sarcasmo mordaz fue revelada en su sonrisa.

¡Bueno! En ese caso. —Gracias por recordármelo. No quiero verte por el resto de mi vida —Lo miró a los ojos obstinadamente y pensó: —No puedo perder, no importa cuán poderoso se vea. Debo aferrarme hasta las últimas consecuencias.

Sasuke enfureció instantáneamente y la sacudió violentamente. —¡Entonces fuera de mi casa! —Sakura perdió el equilibrio y chocó contra la puerta. Por suerte para ella, no se hizo daño.

—¡Estúpido! ¡Estas loco!

Lo maldijo en silencio. Se puso los zapatos, abrió la puerta y salió corriendo.

Antes de que golpeara la puerta, gritó: —¡Te odio Sasuke! —La puerta se cerró de golpe, y la mujer se fue. El mundo entero se quedó en silencio.

A las siete y media, Sakura Haruno se presentó a tiempo en su oficina. Era el primer día en el que Julie Tan iba a trabajar aquí, por lo que Sakura tendría que acompañarle y darle una presentación de la compañía por una media hora.

Después de que ella se sentó, pronto alguien llamó a la puerta. Ella dijo: —¡Adelante! —Luego puso sus cosas personales en la caja de su escritorio.

Era Julie Tan, con un traje rosa y un abrigo largo y blanco. Llevaba la insignia de practicante, y el cabello rojo rizado colgaba sobre los hombros. ¡Pintando sombras rosadas de ojos y labio rosado, se veía hermosa y encantadora!

—Señorita Haruno, ¡es un honor trabajar con usted! —Julie Tan se puso recto de pie, mirando a la mujer delante de ella. Sakura llevaba una blusa blanca, pantalones largos y sueltos y zapatos de cuero blancos con tacón alto. Su corto abrigo negro se acostaba sobre la silla.

—A mí también. Ayudaré en los trabajos siguientes —Ven y pregúntame por cualquier duda que tengas —Con su teléfono en la mano, Sakura salió primero de la oficina, mostró a Julie Tan la situación de la compañía y le explicó en detalle la distribución del departamento.

Cuando llegaron al primer piso, se topo con Sasuke, que acabababa de entrar a la oficina de afuera.

Había una clara huella de mordida en su labio. A Sakura le molestaba cuando recordó lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Pero ella aún lo saludó: —

¡Buenos días, señor. Uchiha!

Los ojos de Julie Tan se iluminaran de inmediato al ver a Sasuke. ¡Pensaba que era una buena opción trabajar en el Grupo SU, donde podía ver al guapo Sasuke todos los días!

¿Pero, el labio del Sr. Uchiha se mordió por alguna mujer? Inconscientemente, miró a Sakura, quien parecía no saber nada de lo pasado y saludó: —¡Buenos días, Sr. Uchiha!' Saludó como Sakura.

Sasuke solo le echó un vistazo a Julie y asintió con la cabeza antes de caminar hacia el ascensor, con una cara fria. Esto hizo que Sakura se sintiera un poco avergonzada. Recuperó su calma y siguió presentando la planificación y el desarrollo de la compañía a Julie Tan.

Julie Tan se dio cuenta de la expresión extraña en el rostro de Sakura y miró al hombre que acababa de pasar. ¡Ella era consciente de que algo había sucedido entre ellos dos!

A las ocho y media.

Ya era hora de la reunión diaria. Sakura caminó hacia el ascensor con algunas carpetas en sus manos.

La puerta del ascensor se abrió, y vio que Sasuke estaba parado sin expresión con Suigetzu a su derecha y Julie Tan a la izquierda, quien estaba conversándo con Sasuke.

Al ver esto, Sakura se quedó rígida, fingiendo estar revisando las carpetas. Estaba esperando el cierre del ascensor para poder tomar el siguiente.

—¿No entras, señorita Haruno? —Preguntó Suigetzu, pensando por qué no había entrado.

Sakura lo miró y sonrió. —No ahora. Estoy esperando a alguien. Puedes irte primero.

En el último momento, antes de que la puerta del ascensor se cerrara lentamente, sintió una mirada helada directamente lanzada hacia ella como una espada afilada.

Vio que el ascensor bajaba poco a poco. Llegó otro ascensor y ella entró corriendo.

Jeremy, el nuevo subdirector general, estaba dentro del ascensor. Al ver a Sakura, él asintió levemente, —¡Buenos días, señorita Haruno!

Sakura respondió con una sonrisa: —¡Hum, buen día!

Jeremy miró a la jefa que estaba a su lado y le dijo: —Srta. Haruno, yo sé que ha balado mucho para mi promoción. ¡Mi esposa quiere invitarle a cenar si tiene tiempo!

Había un montón de talentos en una gran empresa como el Grupo SU. A muchos les gustaba jugar trucos. Cuando era superior a Sakura Haruno, pensó que ella tenía la oportunidad de promoción porque trabajó muy duro y fue excelente en todo.

Por eso la ayudó. Ella hizo un buen trabajo e incluso había ganado un cargo muy superior a él ahora.

Y nunca había esperado que ella dijera una palabra bonita para él frente al Jefe.

Sakura Haruno arregló el pelo suelto de su oreja y respondió: —¡De acuerdo! Iré cuando tenga tiempo! —Conoció a su esposa una vez, una mujer entusiasta, quien estaba trabajando en una cafetería.

Jeremy y Sakura entraron a la sala de reuniones, hablando y bromeando. Su sonrisa era una molestia para el hombre en el asiento de presentador.

Todos los ejecutivos principales en la sala de reuniones vieron la huella mordida del labio de Sasuke. Pero nadie se atrevió a hacer bromas ante su presencia.

—Srta. Haruno, ¿cómo está el caso con el Sr. Acosta? —preguntó Sasuke en voz baja incluso antes de que Sakura se sentara.

¿Cómo? ¡Estaba preguntando sobre el caso de desarrollo de viviendas que ella acababa de tramitar hacía menos de tres días! Ella respondió: —Todavía estoy siguiendo. Podemos firmar el contrato mañana si todo esta en su lugar.

Él le dirigió una mirada insatisfecha. —¿Qué problema tiene? Señor Acosta es nuestro cliente habitual. ¿Por qué llevas tanto tiempo manejando el caso?

¿Estaba él cuestionando sus capacidades de trabajo? Mirando su labio, Sakura sonrió. —Sr. Uchiha, señor Acosta se ha ido al extranjero. Pero he entablado contacto con su secretaria. Ella me lo hará saber cuando él regrese —Ella se arrepintió de no haberle mordido más fuerte.

Señor Acosta estaba en un viaje de negocios. ¿Qué podía hacer ella? ¿Acompañarle en el viaje de negocios?

—Mira qué eficiencia tienes. ¡Resuelve esto mañana, o de lo contrario, otra persona puede reemplazarte! —Al escuchar su voz exasperada, todos en la sala de reuniones se quedaron muy callados. Estaban pensando en secreto de qué manera la señorita Haruno lo había hecho enojado.

Sakura tenía muchas ganas de romper la mesa. ¡Por favor, no le importaba nada! Miró a Julie Tan frente a ella, pero estaba hablando con Sasuke.

—Entonces, ¿quién crees que puede ocupar mi lugar?

Se refería a la mujer frente a ella, ¿verdad? Wow, esto sería interesante.

Al oír esto, Sasuke miró a Sakura, que tenía una cara seria. ¿Estaba ella desafiándole?

—Señorita Haruno, cuéntanos todos los datos de ayer —Dio una orden simple.

Sakura, tratando de no perder la calma, respondió con voz alta: —Jefe, supongo que esto es lo que debería hacer ahora la señorita Tan, ¿no? —Dios.

¿Estaba tratando de vengarse a través de los trabajos? Julie Tan miró a Sasuke y Sakura, que estaban irritándose de manera oscura y parecía que tendrían una pelea pronto.

Sasuke, en su asiento, golpeó la mesa con fuerza. Todos los demás estaban asustados por la atmósfera con sudor frío en la frente.

¿Qué problema tenía la señorita Haruno hoy? ¿Por qué ella seguía molestando al jefe, quien era un demonio? ¡Por favor, que los dejen salir!

Era la primera vez que el jefe perdió su calma en público. Hubo un silencio mortal en la sala de reuniones. Todos bajaron la cabeza, quienes ni siquiera se atrevieron a respirar.

Sakura no movió ni un momento su mirada del hombre, el cual le siguió haciendo daño. Sasuke preguntó: —¿Cómo? Ya que ahora eres la directora general adjunta, incluso yo mismo ya no puedo darte ordenes?

Hubo un momento embarazoso cuando Sakura era humillada por el hombre.

Respiró hondo y se levantó, con cara fria. Pero la silla, que casi fue botada hacia detrás, demostró su ira. tomo el telecontrol del proyector en el centro de la habitación y respondió: —¡De dónde puedo conseguir la valentía para estar en contra de usted! ¡Su orden es lo más importante!

Se dirigió a la computadora con sus zapatos de tacón alto y buscó en el proyector para obtener información de la compañía.

—Ayer, nuestro stock subió por un 10%. La tasa de fuga de empleados fue cero… —Su voz agradable hizo eco en toda la sala de reuniones.

Desde la llegada de Sasuke, los negocios del Grupo SU en el país de Konoha habían experimentado un crecimiento significativo en todos los aspectos, y Sasuke mismo también había ganado la admiración de su personal.

Veinte minutos más tarde, la reunión se había terminado y Sakura, con pura ira, estaba sentada sola en la sala de reunión.

Después de un ratito, ella se calmó lentamente. —¡Lo que será será! —pensó. —¡Pase lo que pase, no tengo miedo!

Tomo las carpetas sobre la mesa y salió.

En el momento en que ella salió por la puerta, vio a Sasuke sujetando el brazo de Julie, quien parecía haberse torcido el tobillo por su zapato de tacón alto.

Ella hizo una mueca de desdén al verlos. Cualquier persona que hubiera visto una telenovela aburrida sabría la posible intención de esta mujer.

Fingiendo no haber visto a las dos personas, Sakura pasó directamente por delante de ellas.

Ella escuchó la voz coqueta de Julie. —Jefe Uchiha, me duele mucho el pie…

Sakura sonrió con sarcasmo, pero lo notó Sasuke.

—Sakura, envía a la señorita Tan al hospital —Diciendo esto, empujó a Julie a los brazos de Sakura.

Sakura dio un paso atrás por el golpeo de este empujo. Las dos mujeres se abrazaron, congeladas por asombros.

Mirando a Sasuke, que estaba listo para irse, Sakura tomó la muñeca de Julie y dio unos pasos para detener al hombre.

Mirando a los ojos fríos, Sakura empujó a Julie hacia adelante y la devolvió a sus brazos.

—¡Jefe Uchiha, prefiero que usted sea el héroe! —Julie puso los brazos alrededor de la cintura del hombre como si se fuera a caer.

—¡El es bastante hermoso! —pensó Julie, —¡Él podría ser un buen compañero de cama! ¡Pero la mordida en su labio es tan obvia!

Cuando un fuerte olor de perfume asaltó la nariz de Sasuke, se enojó. —¡Sakura! ¡Párate ahí!

—¿Por qué tengo que escucharte? —Pensó Sakura. Trotó hacia el ascensor y presionó el botón sin dudar.

Al ver que Sakura se fue y Sasuke tenía una expresión espantosa, Julie se puso recta rápidamente. —Parece que mi tobillo se ha mejorado mucho. ¡Jefe Uchiha, no te molestaré más!

Años de experiencia en negocios la habían moldeado como una mujer astuta que sabía como comportarse frente a diferentes tipos de personas. Era una capacidad esencial.

Con la carpeta en mano, Julie todavía se dudó en irse.

Apretando los puños en los bolsillos de los pantalones, Sasuke se preguntó si había sido demasiado tolerante con Sakura.

En menos de diez minutos, el hecho de que Sasuke tuviera una huella de mordida en su labio recorrió la compañía.

Por supuesto, quién lo hizo se convirtió en el foco de una discusión intensa.

Después de que Sakura regresó a su oficina, se dio una palmadita en el pecho para aliviar su rápido salto de corazón, pensando que definitivamente había irritado a Sasuke.

Ella tendrá que mantenerse alejada de él durante los próximos días.

Sakura echó un vistazo al reloj y estaba lista para salir del trabajo. Pensando en la llamada de Sasori ayer, dejó su trabajo antes de tiempo.

Cuando ella estaba tomando sus cosas, sonó su teléfono, era de Sasori.

—Ya se terminó el horario de mi trabajo ahora, estoy lista para irme. ¿Dónde estás? —Agarró su bolsa, se lo llevó por encima del hombro y apagó todas las luces.

Caminó por el pasillo hasta el ascensor. Cuando vio que Leo todavía estaba trabajando, se despidió de él.

Leo asintió con su cabeza y él también estaba a punto de salir del trabajo.

Sakura puso su teléfono celular en su bolso y caminó hacia la calle.

Caminó más rápido cuando vio el número de placa que Sasori le había dicho.

El chófer ya había salido del auto y respetuosamente abrió la puerta trasera.

—¡Gracias! —Sakura dijo con cortés, y entró en el Lincoln alargado. Sasori no pudo ocultar su alegría al ver a Sakura.

—¿Qué quieres cenar? —Su voz llegó a los oídos de Sakura.

Sakura le sonrió. —Cualquier cosa me conviene.

Sasori devolvió una sonrisa a la brillante de Sakura y le dijo al chófer: —Haga una reserva en la Casa Flora.

El chófer asintió e hizo una llamada a la Casa Flora.

—¿Qué tal tu trabajo aquí? —Mirando a la mujer a su lado, Sasori estaba lleno de alegría.

—Bueno, no podría ser mejor. He venido a konoha por más de tres años —Ella le respondió, mientras una figura con una cara fría saltó a su mente.

Sasori estaba suspirando, el tiempo pasaba volando. —Como si fuera solo durante un parpadeo de ojos, ya nos hemos conocido más de cuatro años. ¡Cómo voló el tiempo! —Pensó en la primera vez que la vio, en un día de verano de mucho calor, cuando llevaba una chaqueta roja y larga. Aun así, tenía una sonrisa brillante e inocente en su cara en ese momento.

Ahora, ella se había vuelto más madura, elegante y tranquila.

No importaba cómo había cambiabo Sakura, él no podía apartar los ojos de ella.

—Sí. Hace un par de días, te vi en las noticias, has visitado a muchos países.

Volando aquí y allá todos los días, y debes estar muy cansado, ¿eh? —Como presidente, Sasori era el foco de todas las noticias diarias. Y normalmente Sakura solo lo veía en la pantalla.

Sasori miraba profundamente a sakura, quien desvió la cabeza después de que se encontrara con su mirada.

—No estaría tan cansado si pudieras acompañarme a cualquier lugar que vaya.

Al escuchar su declaración repentina, Sakura estaba perdida. Ella le dio una mirada en blanco. —Presidente Akasuna…

—No me llames presidente. Puedes llamarme por mi nombre.

Lo dijo tranquilamente. El chófer concentró su mente en la conducción, fingiendo no haber oído nada desde el asiento trasero.

Sakura se sintió un poco avergonzada y rápidamente cambió de tema. —¿Vamos a una casa de té? —La Casa Flora, ¡qué elegante era el nombre!.

Al escuchar sus palabras, Sasori desvió su mirada, con una sonrisa amarga.

—Em, sí. Es un local donde hay té y comidas —Sasori sabía que, había mucha posibilidad de que Sasuke vino al país por ella.

Unos diez minutos después, el auto se aparcó lentamente en un estacionamiento y las dos personas salieron del auto.

En la Casa Flora.

Un letrero de madera del árbol de pera en la puerta de bambú decía: Casa Flora.

La recepcionista, que estaba vestida con un cheongsam verde, los recibió con respeto en el momento en que vio a Sasori.

Luego los acompañó al patio por el camino de adoquines. A ambos lados del camino habían dos grandes habitaciones de vidrio que estaban llenas de plantas verdes y té.

Al final de las habitaciones de cristal había un puente de arco de piedra decorado con faroles. Debajo del puente había una río corriente.

El puente estaba adyacente a un edificio de dos pisos, al lado del cual había gabinetes innumerables.

La recepcionista los llevó a un gabinete más interna llamada —Plum Blossom —Abrió la puerta y ellos entraron, uno tras otro.

En un estante de la entrada había todo tipo de adornos de porcelana con elementos de flor de ciruelo, así como varios tés famosos.

En el interior había una larga mesa de piedra con figuras de flores de ciruelo.

Varios juegos de vajillas estaban en orden allí.

Junto a la mesa del comedor había una mesa de piedra más pequeña, en la que había una bandeja de té y tazas de porcelana de Jingdezhen con figuras de flor de ciruelo.

* * *

**Hasta aquí el capítulo 55 Dejara de molestar Sasuke al fin a Sakura, que pasara entre Sasori y Sakura? espero les siga gustando espero sus comentarios nos vemos gracias a los que siguen :)**


	56. Chapter 56

**Hola a todos vamos con el siguiente capitulo como ya saben los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen ya que son de Masashi Kishimoto y como también el libro que es de Jeonie gracias a todos.**

**A leer...**

* * *

**Capítulo 56 ****Sr. Uchiha Qué ****coincidencia/Traje a mi novia/Fue víctima de acoso ****verbal y murió en la ciudad de Tokyo**

Sasori tiró cortésmente de una silla de madera, sobre la cual había un cojín suave, para Sakura. —Gracias. —Sakura le sonrió y se sentó. Una camarera, que vestía el mismo cheongsam verde que la recepcionista en la puerta, entró en la habitación privada al segundo después de que Sasori se sentó cerca de Sakura.

La camarera se acercó a ellos con una dulce sonrisa en su rostro. —Hola, este es nuestro menú —Dijo mientras ponía el menú en medio de Sakura y Sasori.

Sasori acercó el menú a Sakura y le pidió que ordenara.

Sakura no se negó. Tomo el menú y lo miró. —¿Cuál prefieres, Tieguanyin o Pu'er Tea? —Ahora que estaban allí para apreciar el arte del té, esos dos tipos de té serían las mejores opciones.

—¡Tieguanyin, por favor! —Sasori señaló el Tieguanyin, que era el té más caro del menú. Costaba más de 1200 por cada tetera.

¡Sólo había algunas de hojas de té en cada tetera! Sakura pensó que era demasiado caro, pero aún así dijo. —Está bien.

Al ver a Sasori pedir el té más caro, la camarera mostró una sonrisa más brillante.

Porque la comisión de una tetera de Tieguanyin sería más alta que su salario diario.

El té fue servido pronto. Sakura observaba a la camarera enjuagando las hojas de té y el arte de té para ellos. Luego la camarera sirvió dos tazas y les pidió a Sakura y Sasori que olieran el ligero aroma del té y luego que probaran.

Sakura rara vez probaba el té, porque no tenía mucho tiempo extra para ese tipo de actividades de ocio. Todo su tiempo estuvo ocupado por el trabajo y Sarada.

Pero realmente disfrutó el té.

Después de la primera infusión, el té de color claro enviaba un aroma fresco que podía animar a la gente.

Sakura tomó un sorbo. El olor permaneció en su boca después de que el agua de té de sabor suave bajara por su garganta.

—¿Cómo está? —Sasori miraba a Sakura con una tierna sonrisa.

Sakura vació su taza y asintió. —Es realmente bueno —Ella encontró que degustar el té era realmente agradable.

La camarera volvió a llenar sus tazas.

—Sí. Este restaurante es bastante bueno. He venido aquí varias veces. ¿Te gustaría venir aquí de nuevo la próxima vez? —Sasori estaba feliz de ver la expresión de placer de Sakura.

Al ver a Sakura asintiendo sin vacilar, Sasori reveló una sonrisa emocionada.

Aunque la camarera era bastante hábil en todos los procedimientos de preparación del té, seguía siendo cautelosa con cada uno de sus movimientos.

Porque a quien servía era al presidente, el hombre más poderoso del país A.

De repente, alguien llamó a la puerta. Sasori desvió la vista hacia la puerta y dijo: —Entre, por favor.

La puerta se abrió de inmediato. Entonces una mujer mayor con pelo gris entró lentamente. Al ver a la mujer mayor, Sasori se levantó de inmediato. Sakura lo siguió para ponerse de pie. Aunque ella no tenía idea de quién era esa mujer.

Sasori se acercó a la mujer mayor y le estrechó la mano: —Sra. Romero, no esperaba verla aquí hoy. ¡Que suertudo soy! —Melody Romero le sonrió amablemente a Sasori.

Sasori era su mejor estudiante y estaba orgullosa. Ella enseñó a Sasori durante tres años en la escuela secundaria.

—Ja… ja… Estaba planeando irme a casa, pero me dijeron que estabas aquí

—Dijo la señora Romero.

Melody Romero era una maestra retirada. Su nieto la ayudó a abrir ese restaurante después de su retiro.

Sasori miró a Sakura, que estaba de pie detrás de él en ese momento. —Sí. He venido con mi amiga hoy. Realmente le gusta aquí.

Al oír que Sasori hablaba de ella, Sakura se acercó a la mujer mayor y la saludó como lo hizo Sasori: —Hola, señora Romero. Encantada de conocerla.

Melody Romero se volvió hacia Sakura y le estrechó la mano. Luego se volvió hacia Sasori: —¡Qué bella! Sasori, ¿es tu novia?

—Aún no. Pero estoy trabajando en ello —Sasori fue muy directo con esa anciana.

Al escuchar la respuesta de Sasori, Sakura se sonrojó al instante. —¡Por qué tan directo! ¡Qué vergonzoso es! —Pensó.

—Ja… ja… Señorita, no lo pienses más. Sasori es un hombre excelente.

Estoy segura de que no te arrepentirás si lo eliges —La señora Romero parecía estar bastante satisfecha con Sakura. Había estado esperando que su nieto tuviera una novia lo antes posible.

Sakura sonrió levemente ante sus palabras y luego vislumbró a Sasori.

Notando la mirada de Sakura, Sasori preguntó. —Sra. Romero, ¿le gustaría acompañarnos?

La señora. Romero sabía que Sasori estaba tratando de cambiar el tema para que Sakura no se avergonzara. Les sonrió a Sakura y Sasori. —Quizás la próxima vez. Es muy tarde hoy. Me gustaría ir a casa ahora.

Era fácil para la anciana cansarse. Melody Romero realmente quería ir a dormir en ese momento.

Varias camareras vestidas en cheongsam rojos llegaron con exquisitos platos en sus manos poco después de que Sakura y Sasori despidieran a Melody Romero.

Pusieron los platos en la mesa de piedra más cercana. Sakura y Sasori se movieron a la mesa de piedra después de que todos los platos fueron servidos.

Sasori escogió un camarón, que estaba frito con té Longjing, para el tazón de Sakura. —Prueba esto. La señora. Romero y su nieto abrieron este restaurante.

Hablando de su nieto, creo que lo conoces.

Luego Sasori escogió un camarón para él mismo mientras le presentaba el restaurante a Sakura.

El nieto de Romero era el amigo de Sasuke. Se desempeñaba como asesor legal en el Grupo SU.

—¿Conozco al nieto de la señora Romero? ¿Quién es? —Preguntó Sakura mientras se metía los camarones en la boca. Los camarones estaban bastante tiernos.

—Yugo, el famoso abogado —Respondió Sasori. Yugo era considerado como una leyenda en la comunidad legal. Casi todos en la comunidad legal lo conocían.

Sakura recordó a ese hombre, había estado con Sasuke hacía años. —Lo conocí una vez—Asintió.

Ambos disfrutaron mucho de la cena y el ambiente era bastante bueno.

Estaba lloviznando cuando salieron del restaurante.

Sasori abrió el paraguas que trajo su chófer y lo sostuvo para Sakura.

Luego comenzaron a caminar lado a lado hacia el auto estacionado frente a la puerta.

Suigetzu sostenía un paraguas para Sasuke, que acababa de beber con Yugo, y caminaba hacia el puente cuando vio una figura familiar. —¿Esa mujer se parece a nuestra directora general adjunta? —Suigetzu no pudo evitar pronunciar lo que se estaba preguntando.

Al escuchar las palabras de Suigetzu, Sasuke, quien se había sonrojado después de beber, miró de reojo a la mujer que estaba delante de ellos de inmediato.

Suigetzu sabía que tenía razón, porque la mirada de Sasuke se volvió fría al segundo después de haber visto esa figura.

—¿Quién es el hombre con la señorita Haruno? —Se preguntó Suigetzu.

Pero no se atrevió a preguntar en voz alta.

Sasuke recordó la llamada telefónica que Sakura respondió anoche. —Parecía que era de Sasori Akasuna y estaban hablando de la cita de hoy —Pensó Sasuke enojado.

Sus pasos se hicieron cada vez más rápidos. Suigetzu tuvo que trotar para seguirle el paso. Solo Dios sabía si era coincidencia o destino. El Maybach de Sasuke y el Lincoln de Sasori estaban estacionados uno al lado del otro.

Al ver el Maybach familiar aparcado cerca por accidente, Sakura tuvo un mal presentimiento.

Entonces una voz fría se escuchó detrás de ella, —¡Presidente Akasuna! —

Sakura estaba tan asustada que no pudo evitar sostener el brazo de Sasori de inmediato.

Mirando las manos de Sakura que sostenían su brazo con fuerza, Sasori sonrió.

No importaba por qué Sakura hizo eso, él estaba feliz de estar más cerca de Sakura.

Sabía quién era el hombre detrás de ellos. Sasori se volvió con una sonrisa feliz en su rostro. —Sr. Uchiha. ¡Qué coincidencia!

Sakura agachó la cabeza y se miraba los zapatos. No estaba planeando saludar a Sasuke.

Si no estaban en la compañía, entonces solo eran extraños, ¿no?

Con una mirada helada, Sasuke lamió el bocado de sus labios y miró a la mujer, que mantenía la cabeza gacha y le hizo la vista gorda. —Sí. Qué coincidencia Señor presidente. ¿Vino aquí a cenar también? —Dijo Sasuke con un abrigo negro que llevaba ese día. Además, su camisa y sus pantalones también eran negros.

En ese momento, estaba parado allí recto con ambas manos en los bolsillos.

Detrás de él estaba Suigetzu, que sostenía un paraguas. Sasuke parecía un rey honorable

—Sí. Hoy, traje a mi novia a degustar la cocina privada de la señora Romero.

—Sakura se sobresaltó por sus palabras. Su relación podría ser malentendida por Sasuke.

Sakura apretó su agarre en el brazo de Sasori y él lo sintió, por supuesto. Él sonrió y le dio unas palmaditas a la mano de la mujer.

Con una cara sombría, Sasuke miraba a la mujer, que no reaccionó en absoluto, y sus ojos se llenaron de rabia. —Sakura, ¿eres la novia del presidente Akasuna?

Le preguntó a la mujer que estaba bajando la cabeza.

A Sakura le sorprendió su tono frío, como si fuera a acabar mal si se atrevía a decir que sí.

—¡Por supuesto! ¿El Sr. Uchiha no quiere felicitarnos? —Sasori respondió por Sakura y miraba al hombre furioso, con los ojos brillando de placer.

Sin embargo, había una marca sospechosa en sus labios. ¿Eso era una marca de mordida? ¿Quien lo mordió? ¿Fue Sakura?

Sin embargo, las dos personas que estaban tomadas del brazo de repente se pusieron pálidas al escuchar lo que Sasuke dijo en respuesta.

El hombre reprimió su ira y puso una expresión pícara. —Ella y yo tuvimos una relación, ¿no te importa, Sasori?

Estaba lloviendo más fuerte. Las cinco personas se pararon en un incómodo silencio.

Totalmente avergonzada, Sakura realmente quería abofetear a Sasuke en este momento. ¿Cómo podía volverse tan descarado?

En la penumbra, Sasuke sacó un cigarro, como si nada estuviera mal.

El aturdido Suigetzu vio la escena e inmediatamente sacó el encendedor de su bolsillo y encendió el cigarro para Sasuke.

Sasori respiró hondo y dijo: —Sr. Uchiha, eso fue en el pasado. No me importa. Todos necesitamos seguir adelante, ¿no?

Sakura le lanzó una mirada furiosa a Sasuke y le dijo a Sasori: —¡Déjalo en paz, vámonos! —Se dio la vuelta, sosteniendo el brazo de Sasori.

Ese hijo de puta, ¡no desperdiciaba un minuto sin humillarla!

Al ver a Sakura y Sasori irse en pareja, Sasuke dio una calada a su cigarro. Para dar rienda suelta a su ira, lanzó una bocanada de humo a la cara de Suigetzu.

—¡Tos! —En un momento, sin advertencia, el inocente Suigetzu se ahogó con el humo.

Suigetzu lanzó una mirada melancólica a su jefe, que se dirigía al Maybach bajo la lluvia. Suigetzu se apresuró a alcanzar y sostener un paraguas sobre Sasuke.

Realmente quería preguntar en voz alta: —¿Qué tiene que ver esto conmigo? Mientras la lluvia seguía cayendo, Sasori le pidió al chófer que se dirigiera directamente a la casa de la familia Haruno y la llevó a la puerta de la casa.

Salió del coche con el paraguas, abrió la puerta para Sakura y lo colocó sobre ella.

Bajo el techo de la casa, Sakura dijo: —Gracias, Akasuna… —Lo llamó Akasuna cuando pensó en lo que él había dicho antes.

Cuando Sasori escuchó que Sakura lo llamaba Akasuna, su ira desapareció.

¡Esto fue un gran paso para él!

—Lo que dijo Sasuke… —Sakura bajó la cabeza con vergüenza. Quería pedirle que no pensara en las palabras de Sasuke.

Sasori notó su vacilación y supo lo que quería decir. —Lo sé, Sakura. ¿Quién no tiene un pasado? No deberías tomarlo en serio, tampoco.

No tenía complejo virgen. Si realmente lo molestaba, él no la perseguiría.

—Bueno, es tarde. ¡Deberías irte a casa ahora! Miraba a Sasori, que encontró bastante encantador su rostro sonrojado.

De repente bajó la cabeza y se acercó a ella. Sakura dio un paso atrás por reflejo y mantuvo la cabeza baja.

Tras su negativo silencio, Sasori se dio cuenta de que no había ningún progreso sustancial, excepto en la forma en que ella lo llamaba.

—Me voy. Buenas noches, Sakura —Levantó su paraguas y caminó hacia la lluvia.

Mirando al Lincoln que se iba, Sakura dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. —Lo siento, Sasori, todavía estoy… atada a Sasuke.

Cuando Sakura subió, ya eran más o menos las diez de la noche. Llevó a su hija a su habitación.

Después de ducharse, fijaba sus ojos en la niña dormida en sus brazos.

Sarada, ¿qué debería hacer mamá después? Al día siguiente, Sarada despertó a Sakura, quien se frotó contra su pecho.

—Sarada —Habló con voz ronca.

Sarada, cuyo cabello estaba en un lío, miró a su mamá con una sonrisa. —¡Mami, estas despierta!

Sin palabras, Sakura miró a su hija. Con todo el roce, ¿cómo podría estar dormida?

Miró la hora, eran las seis y media.

—Vámonos. Mamá te ayudará a lavarte —Se arrastró fuera de la cama, levantó a su hija y caminó hacia el baño.

Había estado lloviendo durante toda la noche. Cuando Sakura y Sarada terminaron de desayunar, la lluvia cesó y el cielo se aclaró.

Como su auto estaba en la compañía, tuvo que pedirle a su Padre que la llevara a la compañía antes de enviar a Sarada.

Después de que salió del auto de Kizashi y se despidió de su padre y su hija, caminó sin prisas hacia la compañía.

Después de la reunión de la mañana, necesitaba negociar un contrato con el Sr. Acosta. En la noche, fue invitada a una fiesta de celebración organizada por el departamento de diseño en el que trabajaba.

Repasó su agenda mentalmente y continuó sus pasos.

Lo bueno de trabajar con Sasuke era que podía verlo todos los días. Cuando acababa de llegar al estacionamiento frente a la compañía, vio a Sasuke saliendo de su auto.

Inmediatamente bajó la cabeza para mirar su teléfono celular, fingiendo no verlo y rápidamente entró en la compañía.

Sasuke miró en silencio a la pequeña mujer que estaba acelerando su paso. Por supuesto que podía ver que ella lo estaba evitando.

Cuanto más intentaba evitarlo, menos probable era que la dejara ir.

Después de una reunión matutina tranquila, Sakura se sintió aliviada de que Sasuke no la avergonzara. Regresó a su oficina y recogió sus cosas, lista para tomar los documentos para reunirse con el Sr. Acosta.

Su teléfono celular sonó en este momento, era de la oficina del Jefe…

—¡Hola, Sr. Uchiha! —Al escuchar el sonido profesional, Sasuke frunció el ceño.

—Iré contigo para negociar el contrato con el Sr. Acosta —Él habló de su intención.

La autoestima de Sakura estaba realmente herida. —Si no crees en mi capacidad de trabajo, ¿por qué me dejas el contrato?

El hombre en el teléfono se quedó en silencio. ¿Pensó que él no creía en su capacidad de trabajo?

—Espérame en la puerta de la compañía —Colgó sin explicación alguna.

Mirando la carpeta en su mano, Sakura realmente quería tirarla por la ventana.

Sasuke se estaba volviendo más y más capaz de lastimarla. ¿Sakura realmente dudaba si era masoquista? ¿Quedarse aquí y sufrir su abuso?

Cuando Sakura llegó a la puerta de la compañía, Sasuke ya había llegado.

Aunque Sasuke le había pedido que lo esperara, llegó tarde ella.

Así que el hombre estaba muy descontento con eso.

Al ver a Sakura, se dirigió a su auto sin mirarla.

Sakura se apresuró a alcanzar a Sasuke. Fue a su auto y se preparó para conducir.

—¡Entra! —Con solo dos autos entre ellos, Sasuke se sentó en el asiento del conductor, llamando a la mujer.

Sakura miró su auto, pero los ojos del hombre brillando con una advertencia la hicieron caminar a regañadientes hacia su auto y entrar.

—Destino. —Pisó el acelerador e hizo una vuelta en U.

—No lo sé. —Dijo enojada mirando al hombre que estaba a su lado.

Pero los ojos furiosos de Sasuke le hicieron decir obedientemente una dirección.

El lugar reservado era un café al aire libre, y cuando llegaron, el Sr. Acosta ya estaba allí.

El café estaba en la orilla del río, decorado al estilo europeo.

—Hola señor Acosta. Soy Sasuke, el Jefe del grupo SU. Ella es Sakura Haruno, la directora general adjunta —Obviamente, era Sasuke en lugar de Sakura quien tenía la voz.

El señor Acosta, que estaba en sus cincuenta años, se levantó de inmediato para darle la bienvenida a Sasuke. —¡He oído mucho sobre usted y finalmente tuve la oportunidad de conocerlo!

—Nuestro grupo valora este contrato, así que vengo a reunirme con usted.

Fue un gran placer para el Sr. Acosta escuchar que el contrato era muy valorado por el grupo SU.

Con Sasuke aquí, Sakura no necesitaba hablar en absoluto. Después del saludo, Sasuke deliberadamente sacó la silla frente al Sr. Acosta para Sakura.

Viendo esto, Sr. Acosta sonrió, —¡Sr. Uchiha, es un caballero de verdad!

Con una leve sonrisa en su rostro, Sasuke dijo con naturalidad: —Es un placer.

—Dos tazas de café con leche, una con azúcar y otra sin azúcar, ¡gracias! — Le dijo Sasuke al camarero. Una vez más, tomó la decisión por su cuenta, lo que puso a Sakura un poco molesta.

Entonces, Sakura comenzó a presentar el plan de la compañía y la perspectiva de su cooperación. Después de su introducción, el Sr. Acosta y Sasuke hablaron sobre algunos problemas relacionados con el precio, el desarrollo, etc.

Sakura se levantó silenciosamente de su asiento y caminó hacia el baño.

Siguiéndola con la mirada, Sasuke continuó su conversación con el Sr. Acosta sobre el contrato.

Después de salir del baño, Sakura aún se preguntaba cuál era el propósito de Sasuke en la reunión con el Sr. Acosta.

Mientras se lavaba las manos, un hombre salió del baño de hombres y la miró con incredulidad.

Aunque estaba absorta en sus pensamientos, todavía podía sentir la mirada fija en ella.

Se dio la vuelta con curiosidad, pero su rostro cambió repentinamente cuando vio al hombre detrás.

Para su sorpresa, era Keyta, a quien no había visto por años.

Había perdido mucho peso y llevaba un traje casual común, mientras que sus ojos estaban llenos de asombro y sorpresa.

Yagami Ryoga fue víctima de un agresión verbal de los hombres de Sasuke y murió en la ciudad De Tokyo hacía dos años, luego Keyta no pudo permanecer allí y tuvo que huir a Konoha el año pasado.

Había estado viviendo en los suburbios de Konoha, y afortunadamente hoy tuvo la oportunidad de ir al centro de la ciudad para una entrevista para un puesto de supervisor de hotel.

No esperaba ver a Sakura aquí.

¡Habían pasado varios años desde la última vez que se vieron, y Sakura se volvió más atractiva, elegante, madura y hermosa!

Mirando a su enemigo que una vez había sido su novio, Sakura tenía un sentimiento muy extraño. Pero pronto, su corazón se llenaba de un fuerte odio.

Cada vez que recordaba lo que habían hecho, ella rechinaba los dientes.

—Sakura… —Keyta habló primero, con una voz mucho más vieja que antes.

Al escucharlo, Sakura levantó la voz de inmediato: —¡No me llames así! Keyta vio su odio y se sintió un poco culpable. Pasó por tiempos difíciles mientras era perseguido por Sasuke.

Pasó del puesto de vicepresidente al de camarero en restaurantes y bares, así como a un trabajador en las obras de construcción. Incluso jugaba vídeojuegos por otros para ganar dinero…

Había pasado por todo tipo de dificultades que no había experimentado antes. Sin embargo, esta mujer se vestía muy bien y tenía una vida tan maravillosa.

Había oído que Sakura era una hija desaparecida de la respetable familia Haruno en Konoha. En ese entonces no lo creyó. Pero ahora parecía ser verdad.

La culpa de Keyta desapareció de repente y sus ojos se volvieron codiciosos.

—Bueno, ¿por qué no ponerse al día? —La siguió fuera del baño y se paró junto a ella en la puerta.

Ella le devolvió la mirada con frialdad: —Keyta, ahora que vienes tú mismo, vamos a aclarar cuentas.

Sabía que Sasuke había enviado a alguien para derribar a Keyta y a su padre hacía mucho tiempo, y probablemente esa era la razón por la que Keyta se mostraba tan miserable.

—¿Aclarar cuentas? Sakura, el pasado es pasado —Keyta quería restarle importancia a este tema, ya que ahora había caído en una vida tan miserable.

—¿Pasado? —Sakura miró a Keyta, pensando que era ridículo. —Mi padre trataba a Ryoga como su verdadero hermano, pero él lo traicionó. ¿Ahora me dices que es pasado? ¡Como quieras!

No había noticias de Ryu. Pensando en esto, Sakura no pudo evitar apretar los puños.

—Pero también fuimos acosados por Sasuke y lo perdimos todo. Gracias a él, mi padre murió y Misaki se convirtió en prostituta. En cuanto a mí, ¿parece que vivo bien? —Keyta comenzó a enojarse y deseaba poder despellejar a Sasuke vivo.

Hablaron en voz alta y muchas personas se sintieron atraídas.

—¡Esto es lo que te mereces! —Dijo Sakura con furia.

Keyta notó que muchas personas los miraban, así que sostuvo la muñeca de Sakura y la apartó.

—¡Suéltame! —Ella luchó por deshacerse de él, pero Keyta era mucho más fuerte que ella.

Keyta la arrastró al río y Sakura se aferró a la barandilla de madera, sin querer dar un paso adelante.

Al ver esto, Keyta volvió a quitar su mano de la barandilla.

—¡Keyta, solo déjame ir! —El otro tirón de Keyta hizo que Sakura gritara, y su confrontación finalmente atrajo la atención de todos.

En ese momento, Keyta vio a un hombre que se acercaba a ellos con una cara tétrica. ¡Ese era Sasuke! Keyta estaba tan asustado de verlo que repentinamente soltó a Sakura, lo que hizo que la mujer golpeara la barandilla y perdiera el equilibrio. Entonces ella cayó de cabeza al agua.

—¡Ah! —Los gritos de la mujer desaparecieron en un chapoteo.

Cuando Sasuke se acercó, Keyta se apresuró a huir con miedo.

En lugar de correr tras Keyta, Sasuke se quitó el abrigo y saltó al agua para salvar a Sakura.

Si no estaba equivocado, el hombre que huyó era Keyta. ¡Sasuke se sorprendió de que él hubiera venido a Konoha!

—Bueno, solo lo atraparé más tarde.

Sakura cayó al agua que tenía 8 pies de profundidad. No sabía nadar, así que tragó mucha agua después de no poder contener la respiración.

El agua estaba fría y ella se sentía terrible. ¿Quién vendría a ayudarla? ¿Habría alguien para salvarla?

—Sasuke, ¿dónde estás? ¡Si no vienes a salvarme, no te hablaré por el resto de la vida!

Su estómago estaba lleno de agua de río repugnante. ¡No quería morir, y no podía dejar atrás a su amada Sarada!

* * *

**Hasta aquí el capítulo 56 Dejara de molestar Sasuke al fin a Sakura, que pasara con Sakura? espero les siga gustando espero sus comentarios nos vemos gracias a los que siguen :)**


	57. Chapter 57

**Hola a todos vamos con el siguiente capitulo como ya saben los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen ya que son de Masashi Kishimoto y como también el libro que es de Jeonie gracias a todos.**

**A leer...**

* * *

**Capítulo 57 ****¿Parezco un fantasma/Un joven galán/Herido a muerte en la ****calle.**

La mujer, que había estado luchando en el río, desapareció inesperadamente.

Sasuke nadó rápidamente hacia el medio del río.

En el último minuto antes de que Sakura perdiera el conocimiento, tomaron su brazo. Luego, dos poderosos brazos sujetaron su cintura. Sintió un beso familiar, soplando aire en su boca.

Extrañaba tanto a Sasuke…

El hombre la sostuvo con un brazo y nadó hasta la orilla con el otro.

Por fin, Sasuke la llevó a tierra en medio de la multitud de mirones.

Los que se reunían alrededor de la orilla del río, inmediatamente les abrieron paso a ellos. Alguien incluso ayudó a sujetar a Sakura y la puso en el suelo.

Sasuke inmediatamente le dio una compresión en el pecho a la mujer que se desmayaba en el suelo. —¡Sakura, mujer malvada! Acabas de caer en el agua. ¡No juegues a la muerta!

¡Había demostrado algunas habilidades reales aquí!

Era guapo, amable y hasta podía salvar a la gente. ¡Oh Dios mío! —Le preguntaré si tiene novia cuando termine.

Una chica universitaria, cuyos ojos brillaban de emoción, miraba al frío Sasuke.

—¡Tal vez la chica es su novia! —El hombre de su lado le dio una mirada desdeñosa a la chica que estaba enamorada de Sasuke.

Al oír eso, la cara de la colegiala cayó de inmediato. Lo que sucedió a continuación rompió su esperanza por completo.

Después de que Sakura escupió la mayor parte del agua en su vientre, ¡Sasuke se arrodilló para darle respiración boca a boca sin dudar!

El señor Acosta lo vio tan claro y supuso que Sasuke debía tener una aventura con ella.

Cuando Sasuke notó la pelea, se acercó después de simplemente disculparse con el Sr. Acosta.

Luego saltó sin dudar un momento cuando vio a la señorita Haruno caer al agua.

No era de extrañar que el Grupo SU se hubiera convertido en un imperio en el mundo de los negocios. El Jefe era amable y leal, diferente del cruel y despiadado que había oído hablar. El jefe era fiel y los empleados eran responsables. El proyecto tenía altas ganancias y perspectivas. ¿Tenía alguna razón para rechazar la cooperación con ellos?

La mujer finalmente volvió en sí misma. De lo contrario, Sasuke llamaría a la ambulancia.

El cielo azul y el apuesto hombre con agua cayendo de su cabello… —¿Estoy muerta? —preguntó Sakura débilmente.

Sasuke miraba a la mujer en el suelo con una mirada extraña. Respondió tristemente. —¿Parezco un fantasma?

Los mirones se dispersaron cuando descubrieron que la mujer estaba bien.

El señor Acosta se quedó donde estaba. Al darse cuenta de que todos los demás se habían ido, regresó a su asiento y firmó su nombre en el contrato.

Sakura, que todavía estaba tendida en el suelo, cerró los ojos y luego volvió a abrir. Todavía podía ver a Sasuke. ¡Oh! —Así que no estoy muerta.

—¿Bien? ¿Estás decepcionada? —Se levantó y la miró fríamente con las manos en los bolsillos.

Su blusa blanca estaba toda mojada y la camiseta podía verse débilmente.

La cara de Sasuke se puso pálida. tomo la chaqueta y la cubrió con ella, —¡Levántate!

Sakura miró la chaqueta confundida. Se levantó y le arrojó la chaqueta a Sasuke,—¡No tengo frío!

Sasuke iba a explotar. La cubrió de nuevo con la chaqueta de manera ruda: — ¿Vas a mostrar tu camiseta negra a todos?

Al oír esto, Sakura se sonrojó. Se sacó la chaqueta de inmediato y lo miró, —¡Sinverguenza! —¿No podría él simplemente mirar en otro lugar? Justo entonces, El señor Acosta se acercó y sonrió a los chicos mojados. —Srta. Haruno, ¿está bien?

Sakura se alisó el cabello mojado y sacudió la cabeza con una sonrisa amarga:—Gracias, Sr. Acosta. Estoy bien.

El señor Acosta le entregó el contrato a Sasuke, —¡Sr. Uchiha, señorita Haruno, espero con interés la cooperación! —Extendió su mano hacia Sasuke.

En el momento en que Sasuke tomó el contrato, entendió lo que el Sr. Acosta quiso decir. Sonrió, —¡Yo también! —Se estrecharon las manos, anunciando el inicio de otro proyecto gigante.

Normalmente, un contrato relacionado con cientos de millones debería

haberse firmado en presencia de los medios de comunicación. Pero Sasuke y el Sr. Acosta lo mantuvieron con un perfil discreto. Así que firmaron el contrato tranquilamente.

—Encuentren un lugar para que se cambien —Mirando a los muchachos empapados, el Sr. Acosta señaló un hotel cercano.

—Está bien señor Acosta. ¡Estamos en contacto! —Se dieron la mano y se despidieron.

En YZ International Hotel.

Sasuke se registró en una suite presidencial de manera extravagante incluso para simplemente bañarse y cambiarse.

Cuando entraron en la habitación, le pidió a Sakura que se diera un baño primero. Sakura lo miró, que estaba tan mojado. —Tú … ¿Nos bañamos al mismo tiempo? Hay otro baño, ¿no?

Al escuchar esto, Sasuke arqueó las cejas. —No, solo hay un baño. ¿Me estás invitando? —¡A él no le importaría, por supuesto!

Sakura se sonrojó y se mordió el labio inferior. Le dirigió una mirada dura, —¡Simplemente disfruta de los sentimientos húmedos aquí! —Luego se dirigió al baño.

Cuando salió en una bata de baño del hotel, Sasuke se veía terrible. Había arrojado su ropa mojada al cesto de la basura.

Ella se sobresaltó cuando vio al hombre sentado en el sofá. Se apresuró a apoyarse contra la puerta del baño.

Maldito hombre. Simplemente se sentó en el sofá, desnudo. ¡Qué pervertido! Al encontrarse con su mirada malvada, Sakura inmediatamente giró la cabeza, se apretó el cuello y caminó hacia el tocador.

Sacó el secador a toda prisa, para secarse el cabello. A través del espejo, vio a Sasuke levantarse del sofá. Inmediatamente bajó la cabeza y buscó el enchufe.

Cuando estaba a punto de insertar el tapón, fue empujada hacia atrás en un fuerte abrazo.

El hombre le besó suavemente el cabello mojado. El secador de cabello cayó de su mano, sobre la alfombra.

Abofeteó los brazos alrededor de ella y gritó, —¡Ve a bañarte! —Sonaba algo temblorosa y ni siquiera se atrevió a mirarlo a los ojos.

Sasuke puso una sonrisa malvada y la giró para que lo enfrentara.

Tomado por un repentino impulso, Sasuke besó sus labios con suavidad. Sakura cerró los ojos inconscientemente.

Había silencio en la habitación. Nada se podía escuchar, excepto la respiración más profunda hasta que Sakura fue arrojada a la cama.

Se incorporó y apretó el cuello. —Por favor, compórtese, Sr. Uchiha. —Giró la cabeza, tratando de evitarlo.

Sasuke se inclinó y agarró su muñeca con una mano. Le tomó la barbilla con la otra mano y la obligó a mirarlo a los ojos.

—¡Lo repites de nuevo! ¡Sakura, estás pensando demasiado! —Luego la soltó, con un rostro impasible y entró al baño.

Sakura se sintió aliviada, se levantó de la cama y se secó el cabello.

Se estaba secando el cabello cuando sonó el timbre. Mientras Sasuke todavía se estaba bañando, ella tuvo que dejar el secador y abrir la puerta.

Era Suigetzu. Al verla, miró vagamente la habitación y preguntó: —¿Dónde está el Sr. Uchiha?

¿Cuándo se convirtió Suigetzu en un chismoso? Sakura lo miró con furia, fingiendo estar enojada. —¡Él no está aquí! —¡Entonces ella tomó la bolsa de sus manos y cerró la puerta! Suigetzu entendió lo que estaba pasando, sonrió y se fue.

Dentro de la bolsa estaba la ropa que Sasuke le había pedido a Suigetzu que trajera al hotel, y Sakura quería cambiarse la ropa antes de que saliera el hombre.

Mientras se quitaba la bata de baño, la puerta del baño se abrió. Sakura miró al hombre consternada.

¡Qué buen momento! Fue absolutamente intencional. Sakura respiró hondo y se puso la ropa normalmente.

En este momento, cada segundo era un tormento para Sasuke.

Miró las curvas sensuales de la mujer. Supuso que ella debía estar esperando que él saliera y se cambiara.

Al verla ponerse un abrigo amarillo claro, Sasuke se secó el cabello con una toalla. De hecho, su reacción física ya lo había traicionado.

Después de cambiarse, Sakura tiró la ropa mojada directamente a la basura y salió del hotel sin decir una palabra.

Sasuke sintió que era un caballero en ese momento porque se había controlado frente a una mujer atractiva.

Sin embargo, solo él mismo sabía cuánto intentaba contener el deseo.

—Sakura, me hiciste sufrir hoy —Pensó: —¡Te haré sufrir más la próxima vez! Sacó el costoso traje de la bolsa, se lo puso y salió del hotel.

A las ocho de la noche.

En Storm Nightclub.

Sakura estacionó su auto frente a la discoteca y caminó en un par de tacones negros de 3 pulgadas.

Escuchó que Sasuke y varios jefes se estaban reuniendo aquí esta noche. Fue Suigetzu quien la alertó a través de WeChat: ¡Dios sabe por qué! Realmente no temía que Sasuke recortara sus bonos mensuales.

Después de unos minutos de reflexión, Sakura fue a su casa a cambiarse de ropa y luego se fue a Storm Nightclub.

Cuando Sakura apareció en la habitación privada, con un maquillaje ahumado y una chaqueta larga y negra, todos los del departamento de diseño estaban hirviendo de asombro.

—¡Oh Dios mío! Srta. Haruno, ¡qué admirable está poniéndose maquillaje especialmente para esta fiesta!

—Sí, jefa Haruno, usualmente no usa maquillaje pesado.

—Jefa Haruno, venga, todos la están esperando, ¡debe beber tres vasos de cerveza por llegar tarde!

Los empleados de mayor rango ya sabían que Sakura era una persona sociable cuando trabajaba en el departamento de diseño. Entonces, aunque Sakura había sido promovida, la invitarían cuando tuvieran reuniones.

Como no estaba en la empresa, los jóvenes del departamento de diseño comenzaron a instar a Sakura a beber.

Sakura no los decepcionó. Después de que Jeremy le sirviera un vaso de cerveza, ella tomó un pequeño sorbo y se lo pasó todo de una vez.

—¡Oh, Jefa Haruno, es genial!

—Bueno, llegué tarde. Es mi culpa. Lo siento, chicos —Sakura tomó el segundo vaso de cerveza, cuando Jeremy se levantó y habló en voz alta.

—La jefa Haruno suele estar muy ocupada. Es normal que llegue tarde. ¡Dos copas son suficientes!

Todos hicieron eco. —Sí, sí, dos copas.

—¡Sí!

Sakura miró a los más de treinta colegas con alegría. —OK gracias. Terminaré esta bebida y todos nos divertiremos. ¡Es mi regalo esta noche!

—¡Oh! —La habitación entera comenzó a agitarse de nuevo y hubo todo tipo de cumplidos para Sakura.

—Jefa Haruno, nuestra diosa, ¡le queremos mucho!

—Sí. ¡Jefa Haruno, siéntese aquí y coma algo!

Sakura se sentó entre dos compañeras y escuchó a dos jóvenes cantando una canción de amor en el centro de la habitación. Los otros se estaban muriendo de la risa.

Después de la canción de amor, un joven galán llamado Joshua, quien era un interno del departamento de diseño, subió al escenario.

Tenía piel blanca, cejas gruesas con forma de cuchillo, párpados modernos de un solo pliegue y labios delgados de color rojo púrpura natural, lo que lo convirtió en un Príncipe Azul para muchas chicas de la compañía.

Escogió —A causa del amor —de Leandro Chan y habló con Sakura, sosteniendo el micrófono en su mano. —¿Puedo cantar con usted?

La invitación afectuosa de Joshua causó revuelo en la habitación. La gente a su alrededor comenzó a silbar.

Un colega empujó a Sakura y dijo: —¡Jefa Haruno, suba al escenario y compita con Joshua!

Sakura no quería cantar, pero tampoco quería decepcionarlos. Se levantó.

Con una ronda de chillidos y vítores, Sakura se frotó las orejas y le quitó el micrófono a Joshua.

Cuando comenzó la música, Joshua cantó el principio de la canción. —Aquí hay un viejo CD/ Escucha nuestro amor en ese entonces…

Su voz era baja y agradable. El único inconveniente fue un toque de inmadurez.

Sakura se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a cantar. —Ya no puedo cantar ese tipo de letra/ Sólo escuchándola, me sonrojo y me escondo… Su voz era suave y dulce.

Sasuke, que estaba caminando más allá de la Sala 333, se detuvo al escuchar la voz femenina. ¿Por qué sentiste que Sakura estaba cantando?

Sasuke pensó que debía haber oído mal, así que se dirigió a la habitación 366 cercana.

La sala 366 también se llenó con el sonido del canto. Cada uno de los CEOs de la compañía estaba acompañado por una hermosa joven. Sasuke se sentó junto a Edith Lin, la directora general de Chuangda Group, quien era su socio en este momento.

Como había bebido unos cuantos vasos de licor, Edith se sonrojó y se sintió un poco mareada.

Cuando vio que Sasuke regresaba de la habitación de los hombres, apoyó la cabeza ligeramente sobre su hombro.

A pesar de que él quería alejarla, Sasuke no tenía ninguna intención de hacerla avergonzar porque esta noche salieron para divertirse.

El CEO al lado de Sasuke conversó con él por un momento sobre asuntos de negocios y luego comenzó a ponerse atrevido con la belleza a su lado.

—Jefe Uchiha, ¿su prometida en Tokyo vendrá aquí? —Preguntó Edith a Sasuke cuando los dos hombres terminaron de hablar. Edith, una mujer de 32 años de edad, tenía un marido rubio que vivía de ella.

Como una exitosa mujer de carrera, en realidad esperaba que su esposo pudiera ser un hombre valiente y dominante como Sasuke.

Sin embargo, su esposo, que era un bueno para nada, siempre confiaba en ella, lo que la agotaba.

Como sus arrugas estaban cubiertas por maquillaje pesado, parecía una mujer joven de unos veintisiete años.

Cuando hablaron de Karin, el corazón de Sasuke se hundió, y forzó una sonrisa misteriosa. Se inclinó hacia Edith y escupió una palabra con un tono frívolo. —No.

Edith olió la esencia masculina del hombre, su corazón latía con fuerza y su rostro se enrojecía.

Animada, acercó sus manos al brazo de Sasuke y le susurró al oído de manera seductora. —Sr. Uchiha, ¿cómo puede estar solo? ¿Cómo podría el hombre no entender lo que ella estaba insinuando?

Tal vez porque no había estado tan relajado durante mucho tiempo, Sasuke no la decepcionó. —¿Qué piensas, entonces? —Pero su verdadera intención era salir de aquí con una excusa adecuada.

Edith Lin enganchó su brazo alrededor del cuello de Sasuke. —¿Qué tal si salimos a divertirnos? Solo tú y yo.

Sasuke vislumbró el elegante reloj en su muñeca izquierda y descubrió que eran casi las nueve p. m. Llevaba estando allí más de una hora. Ya era hora de irse. —Señora. Lin está un poco borracha. Tengo que llevarla a casa. Que disfruten —Dijo y se puso de pie.

Edith Lin se acurrucó con Sasuke íntimamente. Al ver eso, otros CEOs entendieron y se rieron.

—Señor ¡Uchiha, será mejor que lleve a la Sra. Lin arriba! —Bromeó un CEO. Sasuke asintió con indiferencia hacia él.

Luego Sasuke y Edith Lin abandonaron la habitación privada tomados del brazo, dejando atrás los chismes y risas.

—¡Edith Lin es realmente especial! No puedo creer que se haya juntado con Sasuke Uchiha.

—¡Yo tampoco! Se dice que Sasuke es un hombre disciplinado en su vida privada. Además, su prometida es la Reina Internacional, Karin Uzumaki. Parece que Edith Lin es realmente buena en esto ja … ja…

Suigetzu, que estaba escondido en un rincón apartado y enviando mensajes a Sakura, apagó la pantalla y los alcanzó de inmediato en el momento en que vio a su Jefe salir de la habitación privada con una mujer.

En el salón de Storm Nightclub.

Sakura estaba allí para tomar un poco de aire fresco. Joshua la siguió. Estaban charlando cuando Sakura recibió el mensaje de Suigetzu.

Entonces ella vislumbró a Joshua parado a su lado, —¡Hazme un favor! —Antes de que Joshua asintiera con la cabeza, Sakura sostuvo su brazo rápidamente.

Joshua estaba totalmente confundido. —¿Qué pasó? —Pensó. Pero estaba súper emocionado de estar tan cerca de su diosa. Pensó que era porque sus esfuerzos esa noche dieron frutos.

Había estado enamorado de Sakura durante mucho tiempo. Pero Sakura era mucho más superior que él, por lo que pensó que no podía haber ninguna posibilidad para él.

La advertencia de Sakura se levantó cuando todavía estaba distraído. —Ven conmigo. ¡No te atrevas a voltear!

Parecía como si estuvieran murmurando íntimamente desde atrás.

Sasuke vio a Sakura, quien llevaba un maquillaje distintivo y sostenía el brazo de un hombre joven, en el momento en que salía del ascensor con Edith Lin.

Edith Lin había estado observando la expresión de Sasuke. Al ver la mirada de Sasuke volverse repentinamente fría, ella se asustó.

Sakura, con una sonrisa soleada en su rostro, caminaba hacia el mostrador de recepción con Joshua.

Cuando vio que Sasuke se acercaba, fingió ignorancia. —Wow, Sr. Uchiha.

¡Qué coincidencia, otra vez! —Luego cambió su mirada hacia la mujer que estaba de pie tomada del brazo de Sasuke. ¡Sakura quería despellejarla viva!

Sasuke pensó que era una coincidencia. —Sí. ¿La señorita Haruno también está aquí por diversión? —Sonaba indiferente.

Sakura obviamente podía sentir que Joshua seguía temblando ligeramente y tenía la intención de huir ya que veía a Sasuke. —Sí. ¡Estamos aquí para registrarnos!

Escuchando lo que Sakura acababa de decir, Joshua la miraba fijamente con sus ojos sobresaltados.

—Hola, Je … Jefe Uchiha —Joshua saludó a Sasuke con una voz ligeramente temblorosa después de que Sakura le pellizcara el brazo con fuerza.

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos hacia Sakura, quien mantenía una sonrisa encantadora en su rostro durante todo el tiempo, con gran furia.

Luego sacó una tarjeta de su billetera. —También planeamos reservar una habitación. Tu habitación la pago yo. ¡De nada!

Al escuchar las palabras de Sasuke, Edith Lin estaba emocionada. Pensaba que iba a tener éxito pronto.

Al escuchar su conversación, Suigetzu, quien se había estado escondiendo detrás de Sasuke, se quedaba estupefacto. —¿Qué está pasando? ¿El ex marido va a reservar una habitación para su ex esposa y otro hombre?

¡Eso debe ser lo más raro en este mundo! ¡Estos dos monstruos! —Pensó Suigetzu.

—¡Bueno! Gracias. ¡Jefe Uchiha! —Dijo Sakura. ¡Ella nunca se inmutaría! Joshua no podía moverse una pulgada con dos piernas débiles. Sakura no tenía más remedio que arrastrarlo hacia el mostrador de recepción. No fue hasta entonces que Joshua se dio cuenta de lo que sucedió.

¡Pero parecía ser demasiado tarde! —¡Dios me bendiga por favor! ¡El jefe Uchiha no debería echarme la culpa a mí! Él no me conoce, ¿verdad? —Rezó.

Él era solo un don nadie en la compañía. ¡Su oportunidad de pasantía en el Grupo SU le costó mucho dinero a su padre! Si su padre supiera que perdió ese trabajo por culpa de una mujer, ¡su padre definitivamente lo heriría de muerte en la calle!

Sakura se molestó cuando vio que Sasuke le entregaba su tarjeta a la recepcionista, no porque reservara las suites más caras del presidente, sino porque pensaba que Sasuke realmente iba a tener sexo con esa mujer. Sabía que los hombres, tan exitosos y hermosos como Sasuke, siempre tenían a más de una jovencita.

Pero Edith Lin parecía una mujer casada. Sakura no podía creer que fuera del tipo de Sasuke.

La recepcionista terminó el proceso de reserva y le entregó dos tarjetas de habitación a Sasuke. Sasuke le pasó una a Sakura. Sakura tomó la tarjeta de la habitación con una sonrisa. —Gracias. Jefe Uchiha.

Cuando pasaban por una tienda en el hotel, de repente se le ocurrió una idea a Sakura. Se apresuró a entrar en la tienda sola.

Había algo que necesitaba. Agarró dos paquetes de condones extra pequeños rápidamente.

Al ver que Sasuke y Edith Lin entraban en el ascensor, Sakura aceleró para alcanzarlos. —Señor Uchiha. Estos son para usted. ¡Diviértase y gracias! Tiró esos dos paquetes de condón en los brazos de Sasuke y luego se volvió hacia Joshua de aspecto sombrío con pasos graciosos.

Al mirar esos paquetes de condones en brazos, Sasuke mostró una sonrisa malvada. Edith agachó la cabeza por timidez.

—¿Quién es esa mujer? Me gustaría darle las gracias un día ja … ja… —Ella pensó con entusiasmo.

Cuando Sasuke vio claramente el tamaño de la caja, su sonrisa se congeló.

—¡Sakura Haruno hizo esto a propósito, definitivamente! Ella sabe mi talla, ¿verdad? Es un insulto.

¡Bueno! ¡Yo estoy feliz! ¡Estoy muy feliz de tener estos regalos de mi ex esposa! —Pensó Sasuke mientras rechinaba los dientes con ira.

Sakura y Joshua entraron en el ascensor después. Joshua le rogó a Sakura que lo soltara. Sakura puso los ojos en blanco y dijo: —¡Vamos, sé un hombre! ¡No arruines mi plan! —Joshua casi se iba de la lengua justo ahora.

Joshua puso sus palmas sobre el pecho y dijo seriamente: —¡Ese es nuestro CEO! ¡Estoy tan asustado! ¡Cómo me atrevo a estar contra él! ¡Por favor dejame ir! ¿Hum?

Sakura puso sus palmas juntas sobre el pecho como lo hizo Joshua y lo miraba con una mirada sincera. —Ya casi está hecho. Lo único que debes hacer a continuación es entrar a esa habitación conmigo. Te debo un favor. ¿Qué te parece invitarte a cenar después de eso? ¿O qué es lo que más quieres? ¡Dímelo! Te daré lo que quieras —Dijo Sakura. Ella estaba tratando de persuadir a Joshua.

Mirando a la hermosa mujer, que estaba frente a él y mirándolo con sinceridad, Joshua pensó: —Lo que más quería antes era a ti, ¡pero ahora encuentro que mantener mi trabajo es lo más importante!

Él negó con la cabeza en una forma de pánico. —No. ¡Srta. Haruno, no quiero nada! Ya no quiero enfrentar a nuestro jefe. ¡Es tan aterrador! ¡Por favor!—Cuando el ascensor llegó al piso 32, donde se encontraban las suites del presidente, sus piernas se sentían como gelatina.

El ascensor se abrió. —¡Solo esta vez! —Parecía que Sakura no quería dejarlo ir.

Luego salió con gracia del ascensor. Joshua estaba planeando presionar el botón —cerrar puerta —en el momento en que Sakura salió.

Pero Sakura entendió su intención. Se dio la vuelta y sacó a Joshua del ascensor.

La lucha de Joshua los hizo chocar entre sí y el ruido que hicieron atrajo a las dos personas que caminaban frente a ellos.

Antes de que Sasuke se diera la vuelta, Joshua reunió el coraje para sujetar a Sakura contra la pared con ambas manos.

* * *

**Hasta aquí el capítulo 57 Una guerra de celos entre Sakura y Sasuke jajajjaa espero les siga gustando espero sus comentarios nos vemos gracias a los que siguen :)**


	58. Chapter 58

**Hola a todos vamos con el siguiente capitulo como ya saben los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen ya que son de Masashi Kishimoto y como también el libro que es de Jeonie gracias a todos.**

**A leer...**

* * *

**Capítulo 58 ****Estaba jugando con ****fuego/¿Qué te sucede hoy/Compénsame por diez ****veces de gastos médicos**

Joshua inclinó la cabeza hacia la derecha, ¡parecía que la estaba besando! ¡Sakura le dio el visto bueno a escondidas!

—¡Sr. Uchiha, vamos! ¡Se ve que esas dos personas no pueden esperar! —Dijo Edith con voz coqueta y tiró del hombre que apretaba los puños a su habitación.

—¡Pum! —Al oír el golpe de una puerta, Joshua, con un sudor frío, se arrodillaría en el suelo si Sakura no lo sostuviera.

Sakura observó al cobarde Joshua, con impaciencia le puso el brazo en el hombro y lo arrastró a la habitación reservada por Sasuke.

¡Estaba al lado de la habitación de Sasuke! Cuando Sasuke entró en su habitación, puso una expresión de mal humor.

Asustada por su cara fría, Edith retrocedió unos pasos. ¿Qué le pasó? Sacó su celular y llamó a Suigetzu. —Ven aquí y lleva a la Sra. Lin a casa.

Cuando Edith escuchó las órdenes, la posibilidad de que Sasuke la estuviera usando pasó por su mente.

Y, mientras los fuertes gritos seguían saliendo de la habitación de al lado, los ojos de Sasuke se estaban volviendo más asesinos.

¡Edith finalmente entendió! Ella se recompuso. ¿Qué podría ella decir? Al ser utilizada por un hombre tan formidable, tampoco se atrevió a decir nada.

Todavía tenía su dignidad, así que cuando Suigetzu llegó, Edith se fue con él sin demora.

No quería ser utilizada. Comparado con Sasuke, este hombre terrible, su propio marido resultaba ser más favorable para ella.

En la habitación 3202.

Sakura se apoyaba en el sofá, dejando escapar gritos hacia la puerta de la habitación una y otra vez.

Joshua, acostado en otro sofá, con los ojos fijos en su diosa, gimió de vez en cuando.

¿Cuál era la relación entre su diosa y el jefe? —Srta. Haruno, usted y el jefe Uchiha… —La curiosidad lo llevó a preguntar.

Sakura lo miró con una sonrisa. ¿Cómo debería responder? ¿Sasuke la estaba persiguiendo? Era obvio que él tenía una novia, ¿ok? ¿Ella estaba persiguiendo a Sasuke? ¡Qué vergonzoso sería eso!

—Nada. No sé cómo explicártelo. ¡No le digas a nadie lo que pasó esta noche! —Observó de cerca al joven, dudando de su fiabilidad.

Joshua asintió rápidamente. ¡De ninguna manera se atrevería a chismear sobre su jefe a sus espaldas!

—Señorita Haruno, me debe un favor. ¡Si el Jefe Uchiha me va a responsabilizar, debe estar a mi lado! —Joshua se sentó y miró a Sakura seriamente.

Sakura había sido fría y elegante en tiempos normales, aunque resultaba que también era … ¡linda! Eso era interesante.

Sakura agitó levemente su brazo y dijo: —¡No te preocupes! —Sasuke no debería tener idea de quién era Joshua.

Entonces Joshua corrió hacia la pared, tratando de escuchar los sonidos de la habitación de al lado. Pero estaba tranquilo. Por el momento, su celular sonó.

Cuando estaba a punto de contestar el teléfono, el teléfono de Sakura también sonó, era Jeremy.

¡Sus colegas de abajo debían estar buscándolos! Pusó en silencio su celular y suavemente le dijo a Joshua: —¡Dile que vas a regresar! —Señaló la puerta de la habitación.

¡Nunca querrían que nadie supiera que estaban en una habitación juntos, de lo contrario se despertaría una tremenda protesta pública! Joshua comprendió al instante y respondió al subdirector del departamento de diseño como Sakura le indicó, mientras que Sakura se hizo a un lado para responder a la llamada de Jeremy.

—Hola, Jeremy —Ella mantuvo su voz baja.

Jeremy preguntó dónde estaba ella, porque la fiesta casi había terminado.

—Bueno, Jeremy, me tuve que ir por algunos asuntos urgentes. Lo siento. — Retomó su voz normal solo después de ver a Joshua colgar su teléfono.

Jeremy dijo —Entiendo —y colgó.

Entonces, el timbre de la habitación sonaba. Sakura se dirigió a la puerta y vio a Sasuke a través de la mirilla.

Miró a Joshua con una sonrisa hechizante y le hizo una seña para que se acercara. Joshua negó con la cabeza de inmediato porque no tenía agallas para tocar a la mujer que podría tener una relación con su jefe.

—Ven aquí, ¿quieres? —Ella dijo en un tono amenazador. ¡Y el timbre de la puerta sonaba cada vez más frecuentemente, lo que indicaba que la persona que estaba afuera ya estaba impaciente! Joshua le dio unas palmaditas en la frente, sin palabras.

¡Parecía que estaba involucrado en algo serio! Cuando Joshua caminó hacia ella, Sakura se miró a sí misma, se quitó el abrigo de manera decisiva y lo tiró al suelo.

Y luego desabrochó los dos botones superiores de las camisas de Joshua.

Joshua miró a Sakura con asombro, sintiendo que estaba jugando… ¡con fuego! ¡Sakura estaba junto a la puerta, pasó un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Joshua y lo atrajo a sus brazos! Joshua tenía miedo de moverse una pulgada.

Ella… Ella… Sakura … ¡Joshua estaba petrificado! Sin embargo, Sakura abrió la puerta y preguntó de mal humor: —¿Quién está allí, arruinando mi estado de ánimo?

Tan pronto como se abrió la puerta, Sasuke entró con una cara fría, mirando a las dos personas que se abrazaban con ternura. La ira en sus ojos estaba a punto de estallar como un volcán.

Al ver el abrigo de la mujer en el suelo y la camisa desabrochada del hombre, ¡Sasuke supo que los había interrumpido! Con una cara molesta, Sasuke agarró a Joshua por el cuello y lo echó de la habitación.

—¡Pum! —La puerta se cerró de golpe. Joshua trotó escaleras abajo, como si saliera de la cárcel. ¡Buena suerte señorita Haruno!

—¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Es grosero interrumpir a los demás! —Sakura lanzó una mirada de disgusto a Sasuke, con sus labios rojos fruncidos.

Sasuke estaba tan celoso y enfurecido que no notó los labios rojos de la mujer.

La acercó y Sakura chocó contra su fuerte pecho.

Mientras perdía el equilibrio con los tacones altos, quedó atrapada en sus brazos.

—¿Estás tan caliente? ¿Eh? —El hombre pellizcó su pequeña barbilla con fuerza, haciéndola mirar a él.

Sakura se mantuvo de pie y preguntó: —¿Eso tiene algo que ver con usted? ¿Sr. Uchiha? —Sakura tiró de la mano de Sasuke e intentó abrir la puerta.

Sasuke, con el rostro molesto, la hizo retroceder otra vez y la inmovilizó contra la puerta.

Sakura estaba atrapada entre sus manos. —¿Cómo te sientes besar a tu juguetito? —Pensando en la escena que acababa de ver, Sasuke quería estrangular a esta mujer.

¿Juguetito? ¡Joshua probablemente saltaría del edificio si escuchara eso! Sakura se echó a sonreír. ¡Se estaba burlando de la reacción exagerada de Sasuke, mientras que Sasuke pensó que estaba reviviendo! La besó apasionadamente en los labios, ya que no permitía que ningún hombre tocara a esa mujer. Porque?… —¡Eres demasiado cruel para tener incluso a un juguete! —Escupió unas pocas palabras en su oído.

Bueno, ese era su verdadero pensamiento. La alegría de Sakura desapareció de repente.

¿Qué más podría ella decir? Puso sus brazos contra el pecho de Sasuke y se burló de él, —¡Incluso si tengo a un juguetito, no tiene nada que ver contigo! Recordando las palabras de esa noche, ella continuó: —No tengo nada que ver contigo, ¡y tú no eres nada para mí! ¡Sólo sal de aquí ahora! Mientras gritaba, ella se volteó para abrir la puerta y trataba de sacarlo empujándolo.

—¿Que salga? ¡Solo esta mujer se atreve a decirme esto una y otra vez en toda mi vida! —Sasuke pensó: —Ella tiene agallas.

Cerró la puerta con una mano y sostenía la muñeca de ella con la otra para arrastrarla a la habitación.

—¡Sasuke, Demonios! ¡Suéltame! —Ella trataba de deshacerse de él con ambas manos.

Pero, ¿cómo podía Sasuke dejarla ir? ¡Él debía aprovechar esta buena oportunidad hoy para darle una lección!—¿Extra Pequeño? Creo que has olvidado algo después de varios años —La arrojó a la cama, entrecerrando los ojos hacia la mujer que luchaba por levantarse, con los ojos luminosos de descontento y rabia.

—¡Click! —Sasuke se desató el cinturón…Después de cuatro años, Sakura era más atractiva.

Sasuke desató toda su ira hacia ella sin piedad.

Después de las dos de la mañana.

Una mujer, con el pelo suelto colgando en sus hombros, salió de la tormenta con el abrigo en las manos.

Buscó la llave en la bolsa y se apresuró para subir a su auto. Luego pisó el acelerador y condujo hacia su casa.

No se atrevió a detenerse hasta que estaba a tres o cuatro kilómetros del hotel.

Se apoyó en el volante exhausta y no pudo evitar maldecir a Sasuke en su mente una y otra vez.

¿Cómo demonios salió de esa habitación justo ahora? Ni siquiera suplicar funcionó. Tuvo que ponerse la ropa y salir corriendo antes de que Sasuke saliera del baño.

Mientras estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, sonó su teléfono celular.

En la noche oscura, su cuerpo temblaba cuando escuchó el timbre. Incluso sus secos y pálidos labios empezaron a temblar.

¡Debería ser él! ¡Absolutamente! Sakura sacó su teléfono celular a toda prisa y vio el nombre de Sasuke en la pantalla.

¡Era Sasuke! De repente, se sentía tan indefensa. ¿Debería ella contestar el teléfono? Ella no podía decidirse.

El teléfono sonó durante un rato, luego se mordió los labios donde se había estropeado el labial y presionó el botón de contestar.

—¿Dónde estás? —La voz fría del hombre vino del otro lado del teléfono.

Con el pelo goteando, Sasuke se quedaba mirando la habitación vacía. En realidad, no quería dejarla ir tan fácilmente antes de que se calmara.

La completamente agotada Sakura se recostó en el asiento, tratando de responderle con una voz normal. —Solo ve a casa.

No quería decir mucho porque su garganta estaba ronca. ¡Qué furioso estaba Sasuke con ella justo ahora! Sin embargo, su voz ronca aún se podía sentir. Sasuke escuchó su voz y una sonrisa malvada y cruel apareció en su rostro. Estaba feliz de ver sufrir a Sakura.

—¡Vuelve! —Dio una orden directa.

Sakura recogió su desordenado y largo cabello, suplicando suavemente: —¡Por favor, déjeme ir, Jefe Uchiha! En el silencio de la oscuridad, la mendicidad suave de la mujer ablandó su corazón.

—¡Déjame llevarte a casa! —Sakura se sintió aliviada al oír que Sasuke cambiaba de tono.

Pero ella lo rechazó al ver las tenues luces a lo largo de la carretera y los pocos autos que pasaban.—No, gracias, Sr Uchiha. Buenas noches.

Colgó el teléfono y se preparó para arrancar el auto, pero su teléfono sonó nuevamente.

Fue un mensaje de Sasuke: —Envíame un mensaje cuando llegues a casa. ¡De lo contrario, estarás condenada! Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Sakura. ¿Cómo debería sentirse ella? ¿Dulce? ¿Impotente? O… …

Ella no podía distinguirlo por sí misma, así que encendió el motor y regresó a casa lentamente.

A las tres en punto.

Sasuke estaba fumando mientras esperaba el mensaje de Sakura. Desbloqueó la pantalla del teléfono en cuanto escuchó el timbre y sonrió al ver el mensaje.

—Sr. Uchiha, ya he llegado a casa, ¡buenos días! Sasuke envió su palabra rápidamente, dejó caer el teléfono en la mesita de noche, apagó el cigarrillo y se dispuso a descansar.

—Duerme.

Sakura también estaba feliz de ver su respuesta. Apagó el teléfono y se fue a la cama con una sonrisa en la cara.

Tenía mucho sueño, pero le dolía el cuerpo. Tal vez debería ir al hospital después de levantarse.…

Durante la reunión de la mañana.

Era inusual ver a Sakura usar un traje deportivo casual blanco con su gorra y gafas de sol en las manos.

Se vestía así porque tenía que ir al hospital al mediodía.

Ella se ató el pelo largo que usualmente estaba recogido en una cola que se balanceaba.

Ella fue la primera en llegar a la sala de reuniones. Sintiendo un dolor repentino, cerró los ojos. Cuando sus ojos estaban abiertos de nuevo, ya volvió a su estado normal. Abrió la carpeta sobre la mesa y comenzó a pensar en la agenda de la reunión.

El segundo en estar aquí fue Jeremy. Como Sakura no se veía bien, preguntó casualmente: —Señorita Haruno, ¿está bien?—¿Qué? —Sakura miraba con curiosidad a Jeremy, que estaba sentado en ese momento, y se preguntó si de verdad estaba tan pálida.

Luego ella negó con la cabeza ligeramente. —Estoy bien, solo me he refriado. ¡Gracias! —¡No debería decir que estaba bien, porque iría al hospital al mediodía! Los altos ejecutivos llegaron uno por uno. Todos tenían curiosidad acerca de por qué Sakura cambió de estilo y usaba una chaqueta deportiva.

Dos minutos antes de la reunión. El hombre que causó su miseria entró en la sala de reuniones con gran ánimo.

Junto a él estaba exactamente la compañera de universidad de su prometida.

Entraron con una sonrisa en sus caras.

Sakura de repente escuchó a un gerente general adjunto susurrar a otro hombre:—¿Qué es eso en el cuello del CEO? Al oír esto, inmediatamente levantó la cabeza y miró la sospechosa marca roja en el cuello de Sasuke.

Luego, antes de que el hombre mirara hacia ella, bajó la cabeza y comenzó a pensar. ¿El chupetón fue dejado por ella? ¿Cómo no podía recordarlo? ¿O fue dejada por Julie Tan, quien estaba hablando y riéndose con él en este momento? Sasuke miró a Sakura que estaba mirando hacia abajo. Parecía que ella no quería hablar. —Bueno, déjala en paz, ya que hoy me siento bien —Él pensó.

En la reunión, que no duró más de 30 minutos; Sasuke habló durante diez minutos, los cuales más de la mitad se dedicó a hablar por Sakura.

Luego, después de que cada departamento informara sobre su desempeño, la reunión se termino de inmediato.

Los ejecutivos se apresuraron a salir de la sala de reuniones y comenzaron a chismear sobre Sasuke al darse cuenta de que Sasuke no había pasado por donde estaban ellos.

¡Estaban adivinando quién estaba con su CEO anoche! Sakura recogió sus documentos tarde a propósito. Ella planeó irse después de todos los demás.

Sin embargo, el hombre en la silla ejecutiva estaba todavía sentado allí después de que ella hubiera terminado de recoger por más de medio minuto.

Julie Tan miró a Sakura y luego desvió la mirada hacia Sasuke con una sonrisa coqueta: —Jefe Uchiha, ¿Todavía no se va ahora? Su voz era tan coquetamente tierna que Sakura estaba con los pelos de punta.

—¡Bien! ¡Ahora que ellos no se van, yo me iré primero! —Pensó Sakura.

Luego se levantó con cuidado y salió de la sala de reuniones con las piernas débiles bajo la mirada de Sasuke.

Sakura recibió un mensaje de Wechat poco después de regresar a su oficina.

Era una solicitud de contacto de Sasuke.

Después de que se pelearon la última vez, ella decidió no hablar más con Sasuke. Así que ella lo puso en lista negra.

Pero no se atrevió a realmente ignorarlo. —¿Estás bien? En el momento en que aceptó la solicitud, recibió un mensaje de Sasuke.

—¿Está preocupado por mí? —Sakura pensó con una risita.

Después de un tiempo, ella respondió: —Desarrollé una enfermedad incurable.

Sasuke no le creyó por supuesto. Él respondió de inmediato. —Ven a mi oficina. Yo te revisaré.…

Sakura le respondió con un emoji de horror y un mensaje de texto diciendo: —Jefe Uchiha, pero si es hora de trabajar —Luego apagó la pantalla con una sonrisa. Ella estaba planeando ir al hospital para tener un chequeo. ¡Si algo andaba realmente mal con su cuerpo, perseguiría a Sasuke Uchiha por el resto de su vida!

Sakura condujo al hospital de ginecología cercano durante el almuerzo. Se puso la gorra, las gafas de sol y la máscara de gasa antes de salir del auto. Se sometió a un examen y aplicó ungüento bajo la guía de su médico de cabecera ahí, por lo que se sintió mucho mejor después.

Sakura regresó a su oficina con varios informes de exámenes y facturas.

Mirando los papeles, Sakura reflexionó un momento y decidió ir a ver a Sasuke.

Ella pensó que era necesario hacerle saber lo que él le había hecho a ella.

Sakura vislumbró el reloj en la pared. Eran alrededor de las diez y una. Según lo que ella sabía de Sasuke, él estaba descansando o trabajando en su oficina en ese momento.

Ella puso esos informes de examen y facturas en un archivo y salió del ascensor. Vio a Suigetzu en la división de secretarios como se esperaba. Si Suigetzu estaba allí, entonces Sasuke debería de estar en su oficina.

Porque en general, si Sasuke salía por negocios, definitivamente llevaría a Suigetzu con él.

Al ver a Sakura acercarse, Suigetzu se levantó para darle la bienvenida con una sonrisa halagadora de inmediato. —Srta. Haruno, ¿cómo estuvo todo anoche? — Suigetzu preguntó en voz baja.

Al escuchar la pregunta de Suigetzu, Sakura se sonrojó de inmediato: —No pasó nada especial. Gracias por su mensaje. ¡Por favor manténgame actualizado! —En realidad, Sakura sabía que era por ella misma que ella tenía esa lesión.

Fue ella quien hizo enojar a Sasuke Uchiha primero la noche anterior.

Ese hombre era realmente aterrador cuando estaba enojado.

Suigetzu ayudó a Sakura a llamar a la puerta de la oficina. —Entre, por favor.

Al escuchar el permiso de Sasuke, Suigetzu ayudó a Sakura a abrir la puerta de inmediato.

Al ver a Sakura entrar a la oficina, Suigetzu volvió a su asiento. Muchas secretarias se acercaron de inmediato a él. —Suigetzu, ¿habías conocido a la señorita Haruno antes?

—Suigetzu, ¿sabes lo que está pasando entre el jefe Uchiha y la señorita Haruno?

Las secretarias curiosamente rodearon a Suigetzu, quien mostraba una sonrisa astuta en su rostro y lanzó preguntas sucesivamente.

Suigetzu arqueó las cejas. Estaba de buen humor, así que decidió contarles un poco más. —Una vez trabajé con la señorita Haruno. En cuanto a su relación con el jefe Uchiha… ¡No lo sé! —Suigetzu levantó las manos. Él era inteligente. Él sabía qué podía decir.

Al darse cuenta de que Suigetzu no revelaría más, otras secretarias regresaron a sus asientos con decepción.

Entonces, ¿cuál era la relación entre el jefe Uchiha y la señorita Haruno? Seguía siendo un misterio de interés para todos.

En la oficina del CEO.

Sasuke estaba inclinado sobre su trabajo. Al ver que entraba Sakura, se sorprendió.

—¿Estás aquí para el examinación? —Dijo en una lengua coqueta que hizo que la cara de Sakura se pusiera roja de nuevo.

Sakura se acercó a Sasuke, se armó de valor y golpeó los papeles en su mesa. — Jefe Uchiha, compénseme por diez veces los gastos médicos.

Al escuchar las palabras de Sakura, Sasuke enarcó las cejas y levantó el papel.

Eh… Eso fue culpa suya. Y no lo había negado. Sasuke pensó mientras miraba el cuerpo de Sakura con una sonrisa malvada.

Las mejillas de Sakura se volvieron más rojas y calientes. —Dese prisa.¡Compénseme! —Ella le instó a Sasuke. Si Sasuke la miraba con esa sonrisa desagradable una vez más, ella correría hacia adelante y cubriría sus ojos.

Sasuke empujó el contrato, que valía al menos mil millones, con la mano a un lado, se puso de pie, se metió las manos en los bolsillos y se acercó a Sakura lentamente.

Se sentó en el borde del escritorio y se inclinó. —¿Cómo quieres que te compense? —Le susurró a Sakura al oído.

Estaban tan cerca que Sakura podía escuchar claramente su respiración. Sakura retrocedió en pánico. —¡Este hombre es realmente bueno coqueteando! —Pensó.

Hizo mala cara y miró a Sasuke. —Págeme mis gastos médicos. ¡Estoy en la quiebra ahora! Su salario era bastante satisfactorio, claro. Pero en comparación con otros miembros de su familia, ella era a la que peor le pagaban. ¡Así que era más que razonable que ella estuviera en la quiebra!

—¿De verdad está en la quiebra? Su familia es una de las familias más ricas y poderosas de Konoha. ¿Cómo es tan difícil para Sakura? —Sasuke pensó.

Pero todavía se recostó en su silla ejecutiva y sacó un cheque.

Escribió —1 —primero y añadió varios —0 —¡Un número de 8 cifras en total! Sakura estaba totalmente estupefacta al ver eso.

—Esto es por esas horas de anoche. ¿Suficiente? —Preguntó Sasuke. Parecía que iba a añadir más ceros.

Esas horas… anoche… Al escuchar sus palabras, Sakura hizo una mueca larga a la vez. ¡Mierda! ¿No podría ese hombre decir algo dulce?

¿Era así como ese hombre pensaba de ella? —Detente. Ya no lo quiero—Se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia la puerta decepcionada.

Sasuke estaba totalmente confundido. ¿Por qué? ¡Si ella pensaba que eso no era suficiente, él agregaría más ceros!

—¡Detente! —Dejó el bolígrafo de la mano y caminó hacia Sakura, que se detuvo junto a la puerta.

Sasuke la miró con el ceño fruncido. La mujer enojada era tan adorable para él. —¿Qué pasa?

Sakura lo miró y gritó: —¿Qué quieres decir con ´Esto es por esas horas de anoche´? ¿Que piensas de mí? ¿Que soy una prostituta? —Sakura no quitó esa palabra de su boca. Eso era demasiado desagradable.

Al escuchar a Sakura, Sasuke mostró una sonrisa más brillante. Con esa sonrisa, se veía tan encantador que Sakura fue incapaz de apartar su mirada.

Sasuke estaba satisfecho de ver a Sakura mirándolo cariñosamente.

Luego sacó su billetera del bolsillo. Al ver la billetera, Sakura se sorprendió con ojos saltarines. Ella había comprado esa billetera para Sasuke.

Habían pasado años… No podía creer que Sasuke todavía la estuviera usando.

Ella vislumbró a Sasuke con una mirada mezclada. Ella no podía adivinar lo que Sasuke estaba pensando.

Sasuke sacó una tarjeta familiar y dijo: —Esta es una ganancia del centro comercial en la Ciudad de Tokyo. Está bajo tu nombre y la contraseña no ha cambiado.

* * *

**Hasta aquí el capítulo 58 Dejara de molestar Sasuke al fin a Sakura, espero les siga gustando espero sus comentarios nos vemos gracias a los que siguen :) disculpen la demora**


	59. Chapter 59

**Hola a todos vamos con el siguiente capitulo como ya saben los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen ya que son de Masashi Kishimoto y como también el libro que es de Jeonie gracias a todos.**

**Una lectura ...**

* * *

**Capítulo 59 ****Todo esto es regalo de tu ****papá/Estoy ocupado ****coqueteando con ella/Anunciaré mi renuncia**

La cantidad de las ganancias de Isla Azul era mucho más que el monto del cheque sobre la mesa, ya que Sasuke pagó el impuesto por sí mismo y se trataba del beneficio neto.

Mirando la tarjeta, Sakura Haruno se quedaba en silencio y no pudo evitar sentirse triste.

—Está bajo a tu nombre y la contraseña no ha cambiado —¿Qué quiso decir él con eso?

—¿Alguna vez ha estado un poco nostálgico sobre nuestro matrimonio o los días libres sin Karin?

Sus ojos se pusieron rojos. Ella apartó su mano y se dirigió afuera.

Ella ignoró las palabras y amenazas de Sasuke y simplemente se fue de la oficina.

Sasuke estaba tan furioso que tiró la tarjeta en la mesa con toda fuerza. Se sorprendió al descubrir que Sakura Haruno se convirtió en una mujer pensativa que elaboraba todas las cosas en su mente en secreto.

Al ver esos informes de exámenes, Sasuke se veía mucho más agradable.

Encendiendo un cigarrillo, llamó a Suigetzu a través de la línea interna.

Suigetzu entró, y se paró frente a su mesa. —Jefe —Como la jefa Haruno no se veía bien, Suigetzu se preguntó qué pasó con los dos jefes.

Suigetzu conocía la tarjeta que se empujaba hacia él. Se abrió a nombre de Sakura Haruno hacía cuatro años y todas las ganancias del centro comercial Isla Azul se transferirían a ella. ¿Para qué sacó la tarjeta ahora?—Ve y dáselo a ella —Dijo, fumando fuerte. En el fondo, pensaba que le pertenecía a ella.

Suigetzu asintió. Sasuke continuó: —Si ella no la toma, entonces dile que ella vendrá con frecuencia a pagar gastos médicos.

—¿Gastos médicos? —Un signo de interrogación colgaba sobre la cara de Suigetzu. Esta amenaza aparente de su jefe a Sakura llo dejo muy confundido, y no entendía lo que estaba pasando realmente.

No paró de pensar en eso hasta que llamó a la puerta de la oficina de la directora general adjunta.

Le pasó la tarjeta a ella. —Es la orden del Sr. Uchiha.

Mirando la tarjeta, Sakura Haruno no tenía ninguna intención de aceptarla.

Suigetzu repitió exactamente lo que Sasuke dijo cuando Sakura estaba a punto de abrir la boca.

Ella se sonrojó y tomo la tarjeta de su mano.

—Por favor envíale mi gratitud a él —Suigetzu acertadamente le describió a Sasuke cómo Sakura rechinó los dientes con ira.

Sasuke parecía estar de buen humor y le dio a Suigetzu una sonrisa que rara vez se veía.

Luego, Suigetzu volvió a su asiento con alivio. ¡Qué rey y reina! Su trabajo, a decir verdad, era unir a los dos.

Salió del trabajo a tiempo, Sakura planeaba acompañar a Sarada.

Tocando accidentalmente la tarjeta en el bolsillo antes de subirse al auto, recordó la amenaza de Sasuke de repente.

¡Bien! Ella no se asustaría nunca por la cantidad de dinero que él le había dado, en lugar de eso fue directamente al centro comercial.

Después de comprar mucho para Estrella, se detuvo en la tienda de objetos de hombres, se llevó consigo una navaja de afeitar y una taza de agua ya que pagaría con la tarjeta de Sasuke.

Con las bolsas de la compra en sus manos, regresó a casa. En casa solo estaban el abuelo, Sarada y la Sra. Yuan.

—Sakura, ¿obtienes tu salario hoy? —preguntó Landon Haruno, mirando con curiosidad a su nieta que llevaba un montón de cosas.

Como el día de pago estaba a finales de mes, Sakura lo engañó con una cara de regocijo: —He recibido mi bono.

Landon Haruno creía en eso sin sospecha. Le gustaba tanto la tetera de arena púrpura comprada por su nieta que no podía quitarle las manos. Amaba el té Pu'er, que se preparaba mejor con la tetera de arena púrpura.

Tenía su propia colección de docenas de teteras de arena púrpura, todas estaban de buen estado y conservación.

Mirando a su abuelo sonriente, Sakura pensó para sí misma: —Es regalo de mi ex esposo para usted.

—¿Hay algún regalo para mí, mami? —Sarada dejó a un lado la muñeca y comenzó a hurgar el bolso.

Sakura sonrió. El dinero de Sasuke definitivamente debería gastarse en su hija biológica.

—Por supuesto, mamá te ha comprado hermosos vestidos y juguetes —Sakura sacó unos vestidos de diferentes colores y los agitó ante Sarada.

Ella tenía la intención de comprar dos al principio, pero la ropa de niña era adorable y compró un poco más.

Sarada actuaba como una niña mimada ya que no podía esperar para cambiarse. Después de decirle adiós al abuelo Haruno, quien todavía estaba acariciando la tetera, Sakura llevó a su hija arriba.

Sakura ayudó a su hija a ponerse un vestido rosa púrpura. Al ver el reflejo en el espejo, Sarada se llenaba de alegría.

—¡Soy tan bonita, mami! ¿Cómo podría ser tan bonita? —Sin palabras, Sakura, después de escuchar la autoestima narcisista de su hija, se preguntó cómo había aprendido a presumir de sí misma a tan temprana edad.

Reflexionó por un minuto y decidió decirle a Sarada la verdad. Ella comentó: —Cariño, todo esto es regalo de tu papá.

En el rostro de Sarada se veía sorpresa. Sosteniendo a Sakura alrededor del cuello, le preguntó: —¿Cuándo vendrá papá a casa, mamá? —La ropa de su padre obviamente la complació.

El mayor temor de Sakura era exactamente lo que Sarada acababa de preguntar. Ella respondió: —Tomará algún tiempo. Pero papá ha ganado mucho dinero, ¿verdad? Lo ves.

Tomo a Sarada en sus brazos, tratando de complacerla. Ella tampoco tenía idea de cuánto tiempo tomaría.

A la hora de la cena, Sarada mostró su precioso tesoro a sus abuelos. — Abuela, abuelo, papá me compró mucha ropa.

La pareja dejó de comer con asombro por un segundo y miró a Sakura, quien nunca había esperado que su hija soltara todo directamente.

Avergonzada, Sakura asintió con la cabeza a sus padres. —En algún sentido así es.

Su respuesta ambigua molestó a sus padres. —¿Conocía la existencia de Sarada? —Preguntó Kisashi Haruno en voz compuesta.

Mirando a su encantadora hija, Sakura sacudió la cabeza y dijo: —No le he dicho nada todavía. Ahora no es el momento adecuado —Era muy probable que le quitara a Sarada después de que supiera la verdad.

Kisashi Haruno intercambió ojos con su esposa y continuó comiendo.

Después de la cena, Mebuki siguió a Sakura a la habitación de Sarada. ¡Dios! ¡Llegaban rondas de interrogatorios!

Cuando Sakura desempacó el juguete de Sarada, Mebuki abrió la boca. —¿Qué pasa ahora?

Sakura suspiró. —Nada. Solo es… . Después de todos estos años, nos volvimos a encontrar.

Echando un vistazo a la tranquila hija, Mebuki le preguntó directamente: —¿Se reunirán ustedes dos?

—Sí, yo lo quiero —Ella respondió simple y directamente.

Mebuki reflexionó, eso sería lo mejor tanto para su hija como para su nieta.

—¿Está él aquí? ¿Qué está haciendo? ¿Por qué no lo invitas a casa algún día? —Al igual que otros padres, Mebuki tenía ganas de llegar al fondo del asunto.

La madre tenía mucho de qué preocuparse. Sakura dijo con resignación: —Tiene una empresa aquí. Lo traeré a casa otro día.

Ella no contó toda la historia porque tenía tanto miedo de que sus padres pudieran correr directamente hacia la compañía de Sasuke.

Mebuki, quien vestía a la muñeca de Sarada, echó un vistazo rápido a Sakura, sabiendo que estaba mintiendo o escondiendo algo mientras su hija parecía incómoda.

Pero Sakura era una adulta ahora y podría no necesitar demasiada intervención.

—Solo toma las decisiones por tu cuenta. ¡Si necesitas algún consejo, siempre estoy aquí para ti!

Sakura asintió con la cabeza, —¡Veré qué pasa! Sólo esperemos, Mebuki recordó haber visto a un hombre esa noche: —¿Es él hombre que vi esa noche?

Sakura dudó un momento y por fin asintió, lo que era suficiente para que Mebuki obtuviera toda la información.

Esta noche, cuando Sakura abrazaba a Sarada para dormir, Sarada hizo muchas preguntas sobre su papá.

Sakura respondió basándose en la imagen de Sasuke.

Como era la primera vez que Sarada sabía sobre su papá, durmió unos 40 minutos más tarde que lo habitual.

Sakura acariciaba gentilmente a Sarada, pensando en maneras de recuperar a Sasuke del lado de Karin.

Al día siguiente.

Sakura se levantó muy temprano. Justo cuando ella terminó de limpiarse, Sarada se sentó en la cama, adormecida.

—Mamá —Su dulce voz estaba derritiendo el corazón de Sakura.

Sakura besó a Sarada, la vistió y la llevó a limpiar.

Después del desayuno, Sakura se fue al trabajo primero, ya que Kisashi llevaría a Sarada a la guardería hoy.

Al ver el regalo en el asiento trasero, Sakura sonrió, preguntándose si él le daría una sonrisa cuando lo viera.

En la reunión ordinaria de la mañana.

La reunión duró aproximadamente una hora porque se discutió un importante proyecto de cooperación.

Después de esta reunión, mientras empacaba sus archivos, Sakura observaba con atención a Julie Tan hablar con Sasuke.

—Jefe Uchiha, ¿puedo ir a su oficina más tarde y hacerle algunas preguntas? Sasuke asintió, se levantó y salió.

Julie le dio a Sakura una sonrisa de satisfacción y siguió a Sasuke para irse.

—¡Humph! ¿Qué estás mostrando? ¿Solo le haces algunas preguntas? Una vez me casé con él, ¿no lo sabes? Y yo no era como tú en ese momento.

Sakura estaba molesta. Salió de la sala de reuniones con los tacones altos.

Cuando regresó a su propia oficina, todavía estaba enfadada por el hecho de que Julie Tan intentara seducir a Sasuke otra vez.

¡Humph! Lanzó una mirada furiosa a la bolsa de regalos a su lado. ¿Por qué se molestaba para comprar regalos para ese playboy?

¡Debería haber gastado todo su dinero en comprar propiedades para Sarada!

Consideró por un tiempo y le envió a Sasuke un mensaje por Webchat. —Jefe Uchiha, ¿te importaría si voy a tu oficina ahora? —¡Sí, ella quería interrumpirlos!

El teléfono zumbó después de dos minutos. —Sí, me importa. Estoy ocupado coqueteando con ella.

¡Qué demonios! ¡Estaba totalmente indignada!

Estaba tan furiosa que golpeó su teléfono contra el escritorio y caminaba de un lado al otro junto a la ventana, con los brazos cruzados.

Luego levantó el teléfono y le devolvió el mensaje. —Bueno, lo siento si te he molestado entonces, jefe Uchiha. Gracias por tu tarjeta por cierto. ¡Puedo pagar por más gigolos ahora!

Este mensaje fue respondido pronto. —Estoy ocupado en el salón. Deja de molestarme.

¿Ocupado en el salón? ¿Qué quiso decir él? ¿Salón?

Había una cama en el salón. ¿Ya lo estaban haciendo en la oficina?!

Sakura ya no podía mantener la calma. ¿Cómo podría este hombre disfrutar de la compañía de unas cuantas mujeres y exigirle una lealtad absoluta? De esa manera, ella tendría que explicárselo y vivir su propia vida a partir de hoy.

Sakura, enojada, tomó el regalo y salió de la oficina. Al salir, también tomo dos carpetas para ocultar el regalo en sus brazos. —Será mejor que mantenga un perfil bajo en la compañía, después de todo.

En la oficina del CEO.

Sakura saludó a Suigetzu, que se acercaba a ella, y entró a la oficina de Sasuke sin tocar la puerta, dejando a las secretarias aturdidas.

Suigetzu no estaba seguro de si debía esconderse o no. Si el CEO intentara provocar a Sakura nuevamente, ¡podría que Sakura se enfadara mucho.

No había nadie en la oficina. Una luz aguda y asesina brillaba en los ojos de Sakura mientras se dirigía al salón cerrado.

En el salón. Julie Tan, totalmente despistada, miraba a Sasuke, que estaba sentado en el sofá tranquilamente.

¿No se suponía que un hombre y una mujer solos en una habitación debían hacer algo especial? Julie le guiñó un ojo a Sasuke, con sus largas pestañas bailando, pero su esfuerzo fue totalmente ignorado.

Julie tuvo que adoptar una actitud de ocio y se sentó en otro sofá. Justo cuando estaba a punto de tomar más medidas, escucharon que la puerta se abría.

Sasuke inmediatamente arrastró a Julie hacia él y la empujó sobre la cama.

¡En este momento Julie sentía que su corazón había perdido un latido! ¡Sasuke era tan maravillosamente masculino!

Sakura caminó hacia la puerta cerrada sin vacilación. Justo cuando puso su mano en el asa, escuchó la molesta voz de Julie. —Jefe Uchiha, por favor no lo hagas.

Los ojos de Sakura ardían con fuego. ¡Ella directamente empujó la puerta para abrirla y los encontró tumbados en la cama!

Lo que era peor, no se detuvieron, incluso después de que Sakura entró y vio todo.

¡Bueno! Sakura les tomó una foto con su teléfono celular.

El sonido del obturador finalmente puso fin a la escena. Sasuke se puso de pie y se tomó el tiempo para alisar su ropa un poco desordenada.

Julie se sentó en la cama y miraba a Sakura furiosamente porque ella arruinó su mejor momento.

Otra foto instantánea de sus caras fue tomada. Bajo la fría mirada de Sasuke, Sakura tuvo que dejar el teléfono a un lado.

—¡Voy a enviar las fotos a tu prometida! ¡Y ella sabrá qué don Juan eres! ¡Escoria! —Ella comenzó a correr una vez que terminó de hablar. ¡Sasuke, seguro, no la dejaría ir!

Él se dirigió hacia ella, la agarró del brazo y la tenía bajo control. —¡Fuera ahora! —La orden fue sin duda para Julie Tan.

Julie Tan se sorprendió al ver que luchaban después de que el Boss Uchiha corriera tras Sakura…

Se fue a regañadientes y siguió manteniendo mucha curiosidad. Notó la frialdad en los ojos de Sasuke. ¿No le tenía miedo Sakura?

Aunque tomó algún tiempo, Julie Tan se fue al final y la puerta se cerró de nuevo.

Sakura se puso ansiosa y pisó los zapatos nuevos de Sasuke, dejando una mancha que no se podía pasar por alto.

¡Sasuke parecía estar bien, pero la forma en que miraba a Sakura se estaba congelando!

—¿No te he advertido que no puedes volver a hacerle daño? —Parecía como el diablo del infierno.

Al oír eso, Sakura se enfrió repentinamente con una mirada astuta y pronto se hundió en la melancolía. Sus ojos estaban llorosos como si empezara a llorar en cualquier momento.

Sakura tiró la carpeta que sostenía al sofá. La maquinilla de afeitar y la taza salieron de la bolsa.

Sasuke estaba mucho menos enojado cuando vio sus lágrimas y los regalos que ella preparó para él.

Sakura sacó su teléfono, encontró la cuenta de Karin en Twitter y comenzó a subir las fotos. —¡Te atreves! —A pesar de su advertencia, Sakura todavía hizo clic en —ENVIAR.

—¡Maldita sea, estás pidiendo problemas! —Sasuke lentamente puso su mano alrededor de su cuello.

Mientras tanto, Sakura guardó el teléfono en el bolsillo, se dio la vuelta y le guiñó un ojo a Sasuke. —¡Sí lo estoy! ¡No deberías hacerme enojar en primer lugar!

Sakura lloró tan patéticamente que Sasuke no pudo evitar aflojar su agarre. ¡Se quedaron allí de pie cara a cara, y Sakura no pudo soportar el silencio!

—¡Bueno, Sasuke! Antes era una tonta, pero a partir de este momento, ¡no tendré nada que ver contigo! —Respiró hondo y continuó: —¡Si no quieres verme, me mantendré lejos! ¡Como desees!

Sasuke escuchó lo que ella dijo y la frialdad en sus ojos comenzó a convertirse en fuego.

—¿Quién soy yo para ti? por que no me dejas estar con Sasori, ¡déjame en paz! —Gritó las últimas palabras.

La oficina de Sasuke estaba bastante bien aislada, pero Suigetzu aún escuchaba algunas de las palabras de Sakura.

¿Estaban peleando? Su voz podía ser escuchada incluso fuera de la oficina.

¿Quién era ella para él? ¿QUIÉN? Incluso el propio Sasuke no sabía la respuesta.

Al ver la histeria de Sakura, Sasuke la soltó gradualmente.

Se metió las manos en los bolsillos, se dirigió al escritorio y encendió un cigarro.

Sakura estaba enojada al verlo fumar. —Fumas otra vez. ¿Por qué sigues fumando? Fumar mata, sabes —Sasuke permanecía en silencio, solo entrecerrando los ojos ante su ataque.

La observó durante mucho tiempo. —¿Qué estás mirando? ¿No puedes decir ni una palabra? —Dijo Sakura enojada.

—¡Lo que sea! —Finalmente abrió la boca, pero lo que dijo no era nada mejor que el silencio.

Sakura se quedó sin habla. ¿Lo que sea? ¿Quiso decir que iba a terminar su relación? Sakura sentía que era una verdadera tonta. Le compró regalos para hacerlo feliz. ¡Qué tonta era!

tomo la navaja de afeitar y la taza que le había comprado y las desempacó.

Rompió la navaja en el suelo. Con otro lanzamiento, la copa se rompió también.

Las explosiones secuenciales en la oficina eran tan aterradoras que la curiosidad de Suigetzu casi lo obligó a entrar.

Sasuke solo seguía fumando, mirando a Sakura con indiferencia, mientras la mujer estaba explotando.

Incluso en este punto, Sasuke todavía estaba en silencio. ¡Qué reacio estaba de hablar con ella!

—Anunciaré mi renuncia en la reunión de mañana —Dijo y finalmente se calmó, dejando la oficina con la carpeta en sus brazos.

—¡Plaz! —La puerta se cerró de golpe. No sabía que Sakura tenía tanta fuerza.

Después de que ella se fue, el mundo entero se calmó.

Suigetzu se asustó por el ruido cuando Sakura cerró la puerta. ¡Parecía que la señorita Haruno se equivocó esta vez! No tenía idea de por qué dos enamorados se hacían daño cada día.

—La señorita Haruno es realmente tonta. ¿Alguna vez ha visto a alguien atreverse a perder el temperamento frente a Sasuke? —Suigetzu pensó: —Incluso su novia no se atreve a hablarle en voz alta, y mucho menos perder su temperamento.

Srta. Haruno, el jefe Uchiha es tan bueno con usted. ¿Por qué haces tanto escándalo?

—Suigetzu, ¿qué pasa con la señorita Haruno? —Una secretaria se le acercó y le preguntó en voz baja: —¡Dios, la señorita Haruno acaba de cerrar la puerta y se fue! El hombre dentro de esa oficina es el Sr. Uchiha, ¡un demonio del infierno! ¿Cómo se atrevió la señorita Haruno a azotar la puerta?

Suigetzu se dio la vuelta y sacudió la cabeza, fingiendo no saber nada. —Tal vez solo se pelearon por el contrato.

… La secretaria lo miró sin palabras y volvió a su trabajo.

Suigetzu era, de hecho, un buen asistente para Sasuke. Siempre guardaba el secreto.

Sakura volvió a su oficina para agarrar su bolso. Cuando estaba a punto de irse le dijo a Leo Campos: —Voy a salir a hacer algo —Si alguien me llama por la tarde, simplemente dígales que estoy con un cliente.

Leo se dio cuenta del engaño ya que Sakura nunca dijo mentiras, ni había estado ausente del trabajo sin razón o por asuntos personales.

Entonces, ¡esta fue la primera y quizás la última vez que ella hizo esto!

Sakura estaba extremadamente molesta ahora. Sacó las llaves del auto y salió conduciendo del estacionamiento a más de 100 km/h, asustando a los guardias de seguridad. Los guardias se preguntaban qué había pasado y por qué la señorita Haruno se apresuró a irse.

Sakura pasó más de media hora en el centro de la ciudad, y su teléfono celular sonó repentinamente. Era Suigetzu.

¿Le pidió Sasuke que la llamara? Sakura negó con la cabeza. ¿Sera posible?

—¿Hola? —Se puso los auriculares bluetooth y contestó el teléfono.

—Bueno, señorita Haruno, un contrato está esperando su firma y no la he encontrado en la oficina —Suigetzu sonaba natural porque era bueno actuando.

De hecho, se paró frente a Sasuke y se vio obligado a hacer la llamada.

Sakura se deprimió mucho con sus palabras.

—Bueno, no estoy en la empresa. Si no es urgente, lo firmaré mañana —La luz verde por delante de repente se volvió roja. Sakura se apresuró a pisar el freno, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Su repentino freno hizo un ruido penetrante en el oído y se produjo un golpe después de eso.

… Ella miró el auto sin palabras. Parecía que ella se había estrellado contra el auto de adelante.

—Srta. Haruno, ¿qué pasa? —Suigetzu escuchó el choque y se puso nervioso.

Sasuke también lo escuchaba. Dejó de fumar y se concentró en el teléfono de Suigetzu.

—Nada serio. Parece ser una colisión trasera. Tengo que colgar, y puedes pedir directamente la firma de Sasuke. ¡No me importa eso! —Fuera de su auto había un hombre alto y fuerte, que tenía unos treinta años y llevaba un grueso collar de oro alrededor de su cuello. En ese momento él golpeaba su ventana, y Sakura se apresuró a bajar la ventana.

El hombre comenzó a culparla. —¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás ciega? ¡Es un auto nuevo, y usted debe salir a pagar por el golpe!

Sakura colgó el teléfono apresuradamente para abordar el problema.

Suigetzu miró a Sasuke con ansiedad: —Jefe, parece que la Srta. Haruno tuvo un accidente debido a mi llamada —En realidad, no fue el culpable porque fue Sasuke quien le pidió que la llamara.

Sasuke quería ir a ayudar a Sakura, pero regresó a su asiento cuando recordó su pelea en ese momento.

—¡Hazte cargo! —Ordenó a Suigetzu casualmente mientras lo miraba a los ojos. Suigetzu entendió su significado a la vez. ¡El jefe quería que se pusiera al tanto del accidente e informara todos los detalles de la escena!

En la calle Unión.

Sakura salió de su auto en sus tacones de dos pulgadas de alto y vio que el auto del hombre era un nuevo Porsche, que era de color rojo brillante. Su cajuela estaba muy deformada por el choque.

¡En un choque, el auto que estaba detrás era totalmente responsable! Mala suerte. Sakura se disculpó: —Lo siento, señor. Puede reparar su auto y yo pagaré.

—¿Lo siento? ¡Mierda! Estoy ocupado todos los días y no tengo tiempo para repararlo —El hombre miró a Sakura obscenamente y se sorprendió por su forma atractiva y su cara bonita.

Además, conducía un BMW que valía más de un millón. ¿Era una mujer mantenida?

* * *

**Hasta aquí el capítulo 59 Disculpen la demora tratare de actualizar y ponere aldia con ustede, espero les siga gustando nos vemos gracias a los que siguen :)**


	60. Chapter 60

**Hola a todos vamos con el siguiente capitulo como ya saben los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen ya que son de Masashi Kishimoto y como también el libro que es de Jeonie gracias a todos.**

**Una lectura ...**

* * *

**Capítulo 60 ****Le dio una bofetada a Sakura / Golpearon a su ex ****esposa / Carta de renuncia**

Sus autos bloquearon la carretera. Los conductores detrás de ellos estaban tocando la bocina con impaciencia. —Señor, ¿y si movemos nuestros autos primero? No se preocupe. ¡Me haré responsable por los daños! —Aconsejó Sakura pacientemente.

¿mover los autos? Estás planeando huir, ¿verdad? ¡De ninguna manera!

—Luego, un hombre fuerte y alto, con un tatuaje en el cuello, con gafas de sol, salió del Porsche. Parecía alguien de una pandilla.

—Dev, ¿por qué te demoras tanto? —Ese hombre se metió las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones blancos y miró a Sakura de arriba abajo. Pensaba que se veía muy cool de esa manera.

El hombre llamado Dev cambió una actitud reverente de inmediato y dijo:

—Brad, esta chica dijo que pagará las reparaciones.

El hombre llamado Brad vislumbró a Sakura con indiferencia y dijo: específicamente ¿Qué?

Acabo de comprar este coche ayer. ¡Mira lo que le has hecho! No puede ser devuelto a la condición original de todos los modos.

¡Cómprame uno nuevo! - "¿Comprarle uno nuevo? ¡Definitivamente me está chantajeando! Sakura pensó con el ceño fruncido, y gritó: —¡Me estás chantajeando!

—¿Chantaje? —Brad miró a Sakura con desprecio. Sakura estaba de mal humor.

Pero estaba bien. ¡Él estaba más interesado en esa chica ardiente!

—Cómo puedes comprar un BMW que valga más de un millón a tan temprana edad? ¡Usted debe ser la mantenida de alguien!

De hecho, había muchos niños nacidos en cuna de oro en el país. Era común que mantuvieran a una amante.

Sakura estaba molesta con Sasuke. Al escuchar las palabras de Brad, se enojó más: —Eres un mantenido. ¡Todos tus familiares son unos mantenidos!

—Oye. ¡Cuida tu lenguaje! —Al escuchar las palabras agresivas de Sakura, Dev se adelantó y la empujó violentamente. Sakura perdió el equilibrio. Si no se apoyaba contra el auto, se hubiera caído.

Sakura miró a aquellos hombres que no podían ser considerados como caballeros en absoluto, —¡Usted es un sinvergüenza, como se atreve a empujar a una mujer! ¡Detengan los autos ahora! ¡Vamos a aclarar las cuentas!

Sus autos ya habían provocado un embotellamiento y estaban rodeados por muchos transeúntes que hablaban de ellos con una mirada de desaprobación. Al ver eso, esos los dos hombres se sintieron avergonzados.

—Dev, detén su auto. ¡No podemos dejarla ir! —Brad ordenó a Dev. Al escuchar las palabras de Brad, el halagador Dev se acercó al BMW de Sakura de inmediato y entró.

Entonces Brad volvió a su Porsche. Segundos después, detuvieron los autos con sus luces de emergencia encendidas.

Sakura sacó su teléfono móvil de camino hacia ellos. Se estaba preparando para llamar a la policía. Al ver que Sakura estaba haciendo una llamada telefónica, Brad supuso que estaba llamando a la policía, así que se acercó a Sakura y le quitó el teléfono móvil.

¿Qué estás haciendo? Podemos resolver esto nosotros mismos. ¡No hay necesidad de llamar a la policía! —Dijo Brad mientras apagaba su teléfono móvil, el cual valía más de diez mil y acababa de ser lanzado al mercado.

Brad estaba seguro de que Sakura era rica, por lo que decidió no dejarla ir fácilmente.

Mirando su teléfono móvil en la mano de Brad, Sakura se burló y dijo: —¿Quieres que compre un auto nuevo para compensar, verdad?

—¿Estos dos idiotas piensan que soy tan estúpida como ellos? —Pensó Sakura.

Brad mostró una brutal sonrisa en su rostro y asintió mientras miraba a Sakura con los ojos entrecerrados, —¡Sí, chica inteligente!

Sakura sonrió levemente y dijo: —Ciega, sorda, ¿me veo como una pusilánime ?.

—Ciegos y sordos, se parecían sus nombres —Pensó Sakura.

Brad pensó que Sakura pronunció sus nombres con una extraña pronunciación.

Pero no pudo señalar qué era exactamente lo que estaba mal con eso. -No estamos acosándote. Eres tú quien primero dañó mi auto nuevo. No puede ser devuelto a la condición original. ¡Qué vergonzoso sería para mí conducir un auto roto! Brad estaba enojado. Caminó hacia Sakura, la miró y tiró su teléfono móvil al suelo.

Sakura no le tenía miedo en absoluto. Al contrario, estaba tranquila. Se inclinó y recogió su teléfono móvil, que afortunadamente se mantuvo intacto. -No te preocupes. Los mecánicos en la tienda 4S son hábiles. Además, cuentan con sofisticados equipos. ¡Prometo que tu coche será el mismo que antes! —Dijo en tono tierno porque la preocupación de Brad era razonable.

Había más y más espectadores llegando. Todos estaban preocupados de que Sakura fuera acosada por esos rufianes.

Al escuchar las palabras de Sakura, Dev se acercó a ella y le dijo: —¡Chica, no más tonterías! Haz lo que te dijo Brad. ¡Compra un auto nuevo para él! Tenemos algo importante que hacer después. ¡No desperdicies nuestro tiempo!

—Luego empujó a Sakura de nuevo.

Tomada por sorpresa, Sakura se cayó, con su teléfono móvil cayendo a un lado en el suelo.

Estaba totalmente enojada para entonces. Luchó por ponerse de pie, se arregló la ropa, miró a esos rufianes y gritó: —¡No esperes que te pague nada! Luego se acercó a su BMW y entró.

¡Ya no planeaba negociar con esos psicópatas irracionales!

Al ver que Sakura estaba a punto de irse, Brad también se molestó. Se quitó las gafas de sol y se las dio a Dev. Había una cicatriz profunda que había visto un cuchillo cortado entre sus cejas.

Corrió al BMW de Sakura, abrió la puerta y tiró del largo cabello de Sakura.

Eso fue tan doloroso que Sakura dejó de luchar. Pronto la sacó del auto.

—¡Dios! ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Puedes ser un caballero? —Gritó Sakura. Su cabello aún estaba siendo tirado violentamente por Brad.

Brad miró a la mujer obstinada y gruñó: —¡Seré un caballero en la cama! Al escuchar las desagradables palabras de Brad, Sakura se sintió asqueada.

Agarró el brazo de Brad y lo mordió con todas sus fuerzas.

Esa mordida fue tan fuerte que Bard gritó y le soltó el cabello inconscientemente. Sakura no liberó su brazo hasta que hizo sangrar el brazo, Brad cayó en una gran rabia. Le dio a Sakura una fuerte bofetada a la vez. —¿Cómo te atreves a morderme? Perra, ¿quieres morir? —La mejilla de Sakura se puso roja y se hinchó pronto.

Ella miró a esos rufianes con una mirada fría. De repente se le ocurrió una idea cuando miró a su alrededor. —Quieres un auto nuevo, ¿verdad? Espera aqui Voy a sacar algo de dinero —Ella dijo. Al escuchar sus palabras, Brad se puso menos furioso. Le guiñó un ojo a Dev y le pidió que siguiera a Sakura al cajero automático.

Sakura entró en el cajero automático cercano mientras se masajeaba la mejilla hinchada y sacó diez mil en efectivo.

Luego salió de la cabina del cajero automático bajo la vigilancia de Dev.

Pero ella no caminó directamente hacia Brad. Ella entró primero en un gimnasio cercano.

Dev miró la pizarra con el nombre —Chungi Taekwondo.

Pocos minutos después, Sakura, cuya mejilla aún estaba roja e hinchada, salió del gimnasio con unos ocho hombres robustos detrás.

Al ver eso, Brad tuvo un mal presentimiento pronto. Sacó su teléfono móvil de inmediato, tratando de pedir ayuda a su gente.

No esperaba que Sakura reuniera a esos hombres fuertes. ¡Pero él no se inmutaría!

Los espectadores no dejaban de llegar. Pero todos se quedarán lejos y no se atrevieron a acercarse.

Sakura y esos hombres robustos se acercaron a Brad poco después de que colgó el teléfono móvil. Sakura lo miró con frialdad y luego se volvió hacia esos hombres —Denle una paliza y pueden tomar el dinero —¡Yo me encargaré de las consecuencias!

Sakura sacó un fajo de dinero y lo sacudió delante de sus caras. Con los ojos brillando de emoción, el grupo de personas rodeó a Dev y Brad, frotándose las manos y apretando los puños en preparación para la pelea.

No se ... ... ¡atrevan! Saben quién es Brad ... Él es de una pandilla clandestina ¡No se atrevan! —Aunque asustado, Dev se paró frente a su asustado amigo Brad y lo dijo con una expresión arrogante.

Cuando el grupo de personas escuchó el engaño de Dev, se detectó un poco vacilantes, para evitar a provocar ese tipo de persona.

Al darse cuenta de su vacilación, Sakura dijo: —Esta es mi tarjeta de presentación. Llámenme si es necesario. El líder de ellos aceptó la tarjeta de Presentación de la directora general adjunta del Grupo SL.

¡Grupo SL! Todos miraron la tarjeta, miraron a Sakura con admiración y decidieron confiar en ella.

Incluso si alguien pretende ser un gran estafador, nadie se atrevería a hacerse pasar por la vicepresidenta general del Grupo SL.

Después de guardar la tarjeta, el líder hizo un gesto a sus hombres para que le dieran una buena paliza a Brad y Dev.

-¡Bravo! ¡Bien hecho! —Alguien en la multitud comenzó a animarlos.

Animado por la alegría, alguien gritó: —Dos hombres grandes acosan a una mujer ¡Bien hecho, señorita! ¡Golpeen a esos hombres!

Encantada de escucharlos llorar de dolor, Sakura ordenó: —¡Golpeen en la cara a estos dos cerdos!

Suigetzu escuchó las palabras de Sakura en el instante en que salió del auto.

Encontró a Sakura después de investigar todas las cámaras de vigilancia de los semáforos

Sorprendido por lo que vio, Suigetzu realmente quería alabar a Sakura, ¡porque incluso teníamos amigos del gimnasio de taekwondo!

Grabó un pequeño vídeo y se lo envió a su jefe.

No mucho después de empezar a pelear, la policía estaba en camino a La escena, así como una docena de pandilleros que Brad había llamado.

Al escuchar las sirenas, los chicos del gimnasio de taekwondo se detuvieron a la vez y retrocedieron detrás de Sakura. En el suelo, Brad y Dev estaban cubiertos de moretones.

Sakura también escuchó las sirenas. Así que les dio el dinero y les dijo que corrieran.

Suigetzu se sorprendió al ver a los hombres fuertes que tomaron el dinero y corrieron. La señorita Haruno era realmente de cuidado.

Sin embargo, varios autos se detuvieron frente a ellos y una docena de pandilleros se bajaron. Los espectadores empezaron a dispersarse, pero algunos valientes todavían esperaban allí.

Suigetzu no tenía la intención de ser un espectador porque parecía que las cosas se estaban poniendo más serias. Esas personas solo enfrentarán personas del mismo tipo.

Sacó su teléfono celular, llamó a alguien y luego caminó hacia Sakura.

Sakura todavía estaba preocupada por si debía llamar a su hermano mayor, ya que habían venido muchos pandilleros.

Cuando Suigetzu apareció repentinamente, tuvo menos miedo, ¡sus ojos se iluminaron!

Al darse cuenta de la bofetada en el rostro de Sakura, Suigetzu sintió un escalofrío de aprensión. Observando a las dos personas que estaban siendo ayudadas. que Fueron golpeados hasta quedar desfigurados, pero eso no es un problema peor ...

Si su jefe supiera que su ex esposa fue golpeada, él ...

—¡Ata esa pequeña perra! —Brad gritó con ira. Era la primera vez que lo golpeaban así, e incluso por una mujer. ¡Él tenía que atarla y hacerla pedazos!

Cuando las sirenas se acercaron, varias policías salieron del auto.

Cuando Brad los vio, avanzó y se echó a reír. —Todo está bien. Acabamos de tener un poco de fricción. ¡Estaba hablando con esta dama!

Al ver a Brad y los mafiosos, y un policía dijo: Pueden resolver el asunto entre ustedes?

Brad asintió de inmediato, —¡Sí! ¡Si! ¡Por supuesto!

El policía miró a Sakura y ella asintió. Después de todo, ella había ordenado a esos tipos pelear y no quería ir a la estación de policía.

Entonces los policías se marcharon.

Tres hombres que parecían sinvergüenzas se acercaron a Sakura, y el hombre alto y de pelo blanco le silbó.

Suigetzu pensó que debía informar a Sasuke.

—Espera un minuto. - Dijo Suigetzu y extendió la mano para

detener a los tres hombres.

Al ver que Suigetzu era gentil y delgado, Brad no parecía preocuparse, pero seguía gritándole. —Déjate de tonterías. ¡La señorita viene con nosotros!

Suigetzu tuvo pena por él y detuvo a los tres hombres que intentaron agarrar a Sakura. Fue en ese momento cuando dos autos de la policía se detuvieron junto a ellos de nuevo.

Algunos policías se bajaron. Un policía vio que el jefe de los mafiosos era el sobrino del subdirector, y no podía reconocer a Suigetzu y Sakura, por lo que inmediatamente supo qué hacer.

El policía dijo con seriedad: —Recibí el aviso de que se reunió para crear problemas, Ahora resulta que es verdad. ¡Vendrán a la estación de policía conmigo! —Luego sacó las esposas y caminó hacia Sakura.

Cuando Brad vio esta situación, estaba muy encantado como para preocuparse por el dolor en su rostro.

—Señor, no es gran cosa. Deje que Brad le enseñe una lección a esta mujer y la enviaré personalmente a la estación de policía —Un hombre fuerte intercambió miradas con Brad y se acercó.

Ese policía echó un vistazo al maltratado Brad, vaciló y asintió.

Entonces, ¡Sakura vio que el auto de policía rugía! ¡Qué mierda! …

Suigetzu guardo permanentemente esta escena en su mente, le informaría a su jefe, sin perder ningún detalle.

Cuando los hombres intentaron volver a agarrar a Sakura, Suigetzu los detuvo.

Esta vez Suigetzu mencionó un nombre. —Espera, ya llame al Sr. V y le he hablado sobre este asunto. Nos pidio que fuéramos al V Hall.

Al escuchar el nombre, los tres hombres inmediatamente retiraron sus manos, y trotaron de regreso a Brad frunciendo el ceño. —¿Con quién estoy tratando? —Pensó: específicamente Quién era esta mujer?

El señor V, cuyo nombre era real Vern Moza, tenía más de cincuenta años y era una leyenda en el mundo de la mafia del país de Konoha. Tenían decenas de millas de hombres en todo el país.

¿Quienes son? Conocen al Sr. V, el jefe de pandillas del país? -pensó: —¡Estamos condenados!

Algunos de los mafiosos huyeron en autos. Los cuatro o cinco restantes se subieron a sus autos, asustados.

Srta. Haruno, será mejor que vaya al hospital ahora. Yo me encargaré de eso —Dijo Suigetzu con una sonrisa obediente. Lo que iba a pasar a continuación era definitivamente sangriento y violento. Sería mejor que Sakura se mantuviera al margen.

Sakura se tocó la cara adolorida y asintió. —¡Gracias, Suigetzu, te traeré un bocadillo mañana! —Primero tenía que reparar el auto y aplicar una compresa fría en la mejilla cuando llege a casa.

¿Bocadillo? Olvídelo —Suigetzu rió sin miedo. —Señorita Haruno, sabe por qué vengo aquí. No tiene que agradecerme. ¡Si se lleva bien con el Sr.Uchiha, ¡estamos a mano! —¡Solo si esta dama se llevará bien con su jefe, ¡Necesito una buena vida!

¿Suigetzu quiso decir qué debería agradecer a Sasuke? Pensando en lo que había sucedido en la empresa, detestaba la idea. —Dales algunos golpes por mí.

Me voy ahora

¿Unos puñetazos? ¿Cómo era suficiente con unos pocos golpes? Suigetzu sonrió en silencio

Sakura se alisó el cabello y miró su coche. Suigetzu le dio la llave de su auto.

—Señorita Haruno, puedes irse a casa primero. Déjemelo a mí. Lo conduciré de vuelta después de que sea reparado.

Sakura le sonrió y le dijo: —Gracias. ¡Te pagaré absolutamente todo! —Ella sabía que Suigetzu siempre la había estado ayudando, por lo que le devolvía el dinero una vez que lo necesitara.

La sonrisa de Suigetzu se volvió más brillante. —Señorita Haruno, es muy amable Por favor, hable bien de mí delante del jefe!

¿Hablar bien de él? Eso era difícil, ya que Sasuke no estaba dispuesto a hablar con ella ahora. ¡Sería mejor que compre algo delicioso para Suigetzu!

Se despidió de él con ánimo bajo y se fue.

En V hall.

Dos hombres se sentaron en los asientos superiores, el más joven era frío y arrogante, mientras que el mayor era majestuoso y amenazador.

A ambos lados, en el pasillo, había hombres de negro, con armas en sus manos mirando a los hombres en medio con indiferencia.

Después de que Suigetzu envió el auto de Sakura a la tienda 4S, entró y le contó a Sasuke lo que había visto.

Sasuke arqueó las cejas después de enterarse de que Sakura logró encontrar ayudantes. Ella no era estúpida.

Luego Suigetzu sacó el teléfono y le seleccionó un video a Sasuke, que fue subido por un testigo. Bloqueó el vídeo pero conservó una copia.

Sasuke miró a tres personas peleando en el lado de la carretera en el vídeo, pero no pudo escuchar lo que decían. Sin embargo, vio claramente que Dev empujó a Sakura al suelo, y Brad agarró el largo cabello de Sakura y la sacó del auto.

Se enojó aún más y Brad y sus hombres estaban tan asustados que no se podian mantener en pie.

Todavía no entendían por qué el Sr. V y el Sr. Uchiha defendían a la pequeña mujer con la que se metieron.

Mientras Sasuke miraba el vídeo, Vern Moza estaba bebiendo una taza de té verde, sin expresión.

Después de que Sasuke terminó de mirar, Vern Moza habló con calma: —Sasuke, ¿qué quieres de ellos? ¡Todos, esperen! —Los hombres en el medio no eran nadie, excepto Brad Durán.

—¡Sí, señor V! —Los hombres de Vern respondieron con una sola voz, lo que aumentó el terror en Brad y sus hombres.

Dev estaba tan asustado que cayó de rodillas. -Sr. V, por favor perdóneme No quería quedar discapacitado, y mucho menos ser asesinado.

Pero Vern Moza continuaba bebiendo el té verde y cerró los ojos ante sus súplicas

Sasuke miró a los dos hombres llenos de moretones y dijo con voz fría: —¡Corten sus brazos y destruyan su guarida!

Luego los hombres de Vern fueron hacia ellos, y antes de tocarlos, los dos pobres hombres empezaron a gritar.

Luego vinieron mas gritos y las súplicas, pero Vern Moza y Sasuke continuaron tomando té como si nada estuviera sucediendo. Incluso estaban haciendo una pequeña charla.

El olor a sangre llenó gradualmente toda la habitación, y los dos hombres fueron torturados hasta desmayarse.

—Sasuke, ¿cuándo me presentarás a tu mujer? —Vern Moza estaba muy contento con su sobrino, que era rápido, decidido, implacable y con visión de futuro

Sasuke dejó la taza y preguntó: —Tío, ¿a cuál te refieres? —¿La que en verdad amaba o con la que estaba comprometido?

Vern Moza se rió. ¿Me estás diciendo que tienes muchas mujeres? —Miró a Sasuke con satisfacción.

Porque en realidad sabía que su sobrino no era un mujeriego.

Sasuke sonrió y volvió a llenar sus tazas. —Tío, ¿cuándo irás a Tokyo? Mi madre sigue quejándose de que no la echas de menos.

Vern Moza rara vez regresaba a Tokyo, por lo que apenas podría ver a su hermana.

Suspiró al pensar en su hermana obstinada: —Ella está mimada por tu padre e iré a verla después de un tiempo.

Fugaku había sido muy amable con su hermana. No era de extrañar que su padre le encargara a su hermana.

—Mi madre es realmente obstinada, a veces incluso irrazonable, y se debe a que mi padre la mimó demasiado —Pensó Sasuke.

Entonces pensó en su pequeña mujer que era tan caprichosa como su madre y no pudo evitar sonreír alegremente. Si ella fuera su mujer, él haría cualquier cosa para mimarla y amarla…

Al ver las tiernas miradas en el rostro de su sobrino, Vern Moza sonrió y se dio cuenta de que estaba enamorado de una mujer.

Brad y sus hombres ya habían sido torturados y su sangre también fue limpiada como si no hubiera pasado nada sangriento aquí.

—Brad no es nada, pero debes cuidarte de su tío —Vern Moza aconsejó a Sasuke

De ninguna manera le tenía miedo al padre de Brad. Solo quería que Sasuke estuviera alerta.

Sasuke era lo suficientemente poderoso como para defenderse del tío de Brad, quien era el subdirector de la oficina de policía.

Sasuke sospechó y una mirada asesina apareció en sus ojos. —Me temo que no se atreve a venir.

Atontado por un segundo, Vern sacudió la cabeza y se echó a reír al mismo tiempo que estaba preocupado. La familia de Brad era poderosa, y su sobrino tampoco era un don nadie.

Luego dijo: —Ven conmigo. —Palmeó el hombro de Sasuke y caminó hacia el patio trasero.

Sasuke dejó su taza, y lo siguió.

En la casa de la familia Haruno.

Sakura estaba cansada, tendida en la cama con compresas frías en la cara. Su lesión no mejoró hasta que había pasado una hora.

Sarada no estaba en casa; Naruto salió a jugar juegos de computadora y el abuelo fue a jugar ajedrez con sus viejos amigos, dejándola sola en la casa.

Cuando su cara estaba mucho mejor, cubrió la hinchazón con un ligero maquillaje.

Fue al auto de Naruto en el garaje y encontro la llave donde le dijeron que estaba, Luego fue al jardín de niños para recoger a Sarada.

Por la noche, Sakura llevó a Sarada de compras y regresaron a casa después de cenar afuera.

Al día siguiente, Sakura fue a la compañía en taxi una hora antes. Era el primer día de su período y tuvo que imprimir su carta de renuncia.

Había demasiadas cosas que hacer y ella no podría llegar tarde a la reunión.

Después de imprimir la carta de renuncia, se encontraba pálida como resultado de los cólicos menstruales.

Miró la carta con sentimientos encontrados y pensaba que no habría ninguna conexión con Sasuke después de dejar este lugar.

Con los documentos de la reunión y la carta de renuncia en sus manos, entró en la sala de reuniones con anticipación.

Todos los demás vendrán después de más de diez minutos.

Sasuke notó que Sakura no se veía bien, pero no le puso atención a eso.

En la reunión, Sakura se aclaró la garganta y luchó por terminar su informe.

Todos vieron que no se veía bien, pero nadie se atrevió a decir nada.

Sakura sacó su carta de renuncia cuando la reunión estaba a punto de terminar y todas las personas se quedaron en silencio. -Sr. Uchiha, esta es mi carta de renuncia.

Mientras las personas presentes no pueden evitar murmurar: - ¿Por qué la Srta. Haruno renuncia cuando acaba de ser promovida?

Julie Tan miró a la mujer pálida pero se vio tan seria, que no parecía estar bromeando.

Suigetzu sacó su teléfono y llamo a la tienda de 4S mientras Sakura se alejaba.

* * *

**Hasta aquí el capítulo 60 ¿que pasara Sakura realmente renuncio?, ¿qué hará Sasuke? **espero les siga gustando espero sus comentarios nos vemos gracias a los que siguen :)


	61. Chapter 61

**}**

**Hola a todos vamos con el siguiente capitulo como ya saben los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen ya que son de Masashi Kishimoto y como también el libro que es de Jeonie gracias a todos.**

* * *

**Capítulo 61 Quedarse con el jefe era demasiado peligroso / Se acortaron los bonos de tres meses de Suigetzu / ****¿Ya no le importa**

Sasuke mantuvo su cara de póquer sin cambios y comenzó a hablar de manera distraída en la conferencia. Parecía que no escuchaba sus palabras ni veía su carta de renuncia.

Hubo un largo silencio antes de que Sasuke hablara en voz baja: —Hay otra cosa. Decidí organizar una fiesta en Fontainebleau Resort este sábado. Todos los gerentes y personal de confianza serán invitados. Yo invito.

Al escuchar las palabras de Sasuke, todas las personas se sorprendieron.

Fontainebleau Resort era el resort más grande y lujoso del grupo SU. tenia hermosos paisajes, diversas instalaciones de entretenimiento y servicio de cinco estrellas, nunca dejó de ganarse el cariño de los turistas.

Al ver que todo el mundo estaba emocionado y ya no notaban su renuncia, Sakura se sintió avergonzada. Agarró su carta de renuncia en la mano y se mordió el labio inferior mientras miraba a Sasuke, quien parecía ignorar su renuncia.

¿Por qué hizo eso? Sakura pensaba que en ese momento ella parecía un payaso. —Eso es todo por hoy.

—Dijo Sasuke.

Luego se levantó de la silla ejecutiva y caminó hacia la puerta.

Julie Tan miró a Sakura y alcanzó a Sasuke.

Luego todos los gerentes salieron de la sala de reuniones uno tras otro.

Jeremy Duan estaba preocupado por Sakura. Se acercó a la pálida Sakura y le preguntó: —Señorita Haruno, ¿está bien? Se preguntó por qué Sakura quería renunciar.

Sakura miró a Jeremy, sacudió la cabeza y respondió con una sonrisa: —Sí. Gracias.

Jeremy sabía que Sakura no quería hablar en ese momento, así que no dijo nada más, pero recogió sus documentos y salió de la sala de reuniones.

Solo estaba Sakura en la silenciosa sala de reuniones. Se inclinó sobre la mesa de conferencias.

—Se dice que el dolor menstrual disminuye mucho después de tener un bebé. Pero ¿por qué no funciona para mí? ¿No es suficiente una niña? ¿Necesito dar a luz a uno más para aliviar mi dolor? —Se preguntaba Sakura.

Se encorvó sobre la mesa de conferencias durante mucho tiempo. Su teléfono móvil vibraba cuando casi se dormía.

Ese fue un nuevo correo electrónico de Julie Tan informando de la fiesta que Sasuke acababa de mencionar durante la reunión.

Sakura se levantó lentamente, recogió sus documentos y luego caminó hacia su oficina.

En el momento en que salió del ascensor, Leo Campos corrió hacia ella y le dijo: —Señorita Haruno, su teléfono seguía sonando. Es el Sr. Uchiha. Le pidió que fuera a su oficina y discutiera con la señorita Tan sobre la fiesta del sábado.

Ella no estaba de humor para discutir eso. —Llame a Suigetzu y dígale que no voy a participar en esa discusión. Deje que el jefe Uchiha y la señorita Tan decidan —Dijo ella. Además, no planeaba participar en esa fiesta.

Al escuchar las palabras de Sakura, Leo Campos se quedó asombrado. No esperaba que Sakura fuera en contra de las instrucciones de su jefe.

Pero aún asintió y llamó a Suigetzu por lo que Sakura le había indicado.

Al mirar el teléfono en la mano, que estaba colgado, Suigetzu se puso muy ansioso. No se atrevió a decirle a su jefe que la señorita Haruno lo rechazó.

¡Sakura lo metió en problemas!

Suigetzu se levantó, respiró hondo y finalmente llamó a la puerta de la oficina de Sasuke. —Entra por favor. —La voz de Sasuke se escuchó desde adentro.

Suigetzu abrió la puerta y descubrió que Julie Tan estaba sentada en el sofá escribiendo una propuesta mientras su jefe estaba sentado en su silla ejecutiva escribiendo.

Rogó a Dios. Luego se armó de valor e informó: —Jefe. Leo me acaba de llamar. Dijo que la señorita Haruno estaba ocupada con otras cosas, por lo que no tiene tiempo para discutir la fiesta ahora…

Al escuchar las palabras de Suigetzu, el rostro de Sasuke se volvió frío.

Pero él solo dijo con indiferencia: —Está bien, entiendo.

Suigetzu se sintió aliviado. Luego se dio la vuelta y salió de la oficina de inmediato. Quedarse con su jefe era demasiado peligroso.

Al ver a Suigetzu irse, Julie Tan se perdió pensando: —¿Qué le pasa a Sakura?

\- "Señorita Tan, discuta la fiesta con Jeremy y cuénteme el resultado —Dijo Sasuke. - De acuerdo. —Respondió Julie Tan. Luego recogió sus papeles y salió de la oficina.

—¿Sakura no está dispuesta a discutir conmigo? —Pensó en el camino de regreso a su oficina.

Se siente molesta al pensar en la posibilidad, así que planeaba asignar a Sasuke y Sakura dos cuartos muy separados el uno del otro la noche del sábado.

En la oficina de la directora general adjunta.

Sakura estaba reclinada en la silla de su oficina leyendo un documento. Se sintió mucho mejor después de beber varios vasos de agua caliente.

De repente, su teléfono móvil sonó. Sakura sintió una emoción momentánea antes de ver el identificador de llamadas. Estaba esperando la llamada de Sasuke.

Tomo el teléfono y se sintió triste cuando supo que era Sasori Akazuna.

—Hola señor Akazuna.

Dijo Sakura mientras tomaba el vaso en la mano y bebía un poco de agua caliente.

—¿Estás ocupada? —Sasori le preguntó. Estuvo ocupado toda la mañana y finalmente pudo llamar por teléfono a Sakura durante el receso.

Sakura asintió y dijo: —Acabo de terminar una reunión. ¿Qué pasa?

Sasori se puso de pie, caminó hacia la ventana y miró el tranquilo y majestuoso patio del edificio del gobierno. —Nada especial. Solo quiero invitarte a comer si estás libre.

Él sonrió al pensar en su última cita. Sakura estaba disfrutando mucho en aquel momento. Si no se hubieran reunido con Sasuke, esa cita podría haber sido más que perfecta.

-Lo siento. Señor Akazuna. No me siento bien hoy. ¿Qué tal si le invito una comida la próxima vez? —Dijo Sakura mientras se acomodaba un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja. Todavía no estaba acostumbrada a llamarlo —Sasori -directamente.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Fuiste al hospital? —Al enterarse de que Sakura estaba enferma, Sasori frunció el ceño.

—Eh… Estoy bien. Solo tengo un ligero resfriado —Era vergonzoso decir que tenía su período, así que solo inventó una excusa.

De repente, alguien llamó a la puerta de su oficina. —Entra por favor. -Respondió Sakura.

Sasori pensó que Sakura iba a lidiar con los negocios, así que dijo: —Cuídate y llámame cuando estés libre, ¿de acuerdo?

—Ok señor Akazuna —Sakura respondió mientras miraba a Suigetzu caminando hacia ella.

Luego colgó el teléfono. Suigetzu puso una llave en su escritorio. —Srta. Haruno, esta es la llave de su auto. Su auto está bien reparado. Está en el estacionamiento ahora.

—¿Era el señor Akazuna quien llamó a la señorita Haruno otra vez? —Pensó Suigetzu.

Sakura guardó la llave en su bolso y sacó una bolsa de papel. —Gracias. Suigetzu. ¡Esto es para ti!

Suigetzu se sorprendió. Tomó la bolsa de papel y dijo: —Gracias, señorita Haruno.

Sakura sonrió y dijo: —Estos bocadillos no son suficientes para pagar tu amabilidad. Te compraré una gran comida.

Al escuchar sus palabras, Suigetzu quedó asombrado. —Así que estos son solo bocadillos en la bolsa? —Pensó.

Al ver la expresión cambiante de Suigetzu, Sakura lo despidió con una sonrisa apagada. —¡Diviértete! —Suigetzu salió de su oficina con la bolsa en sus brazos.

Al mirar los paquetes de fruta seca en la bolsa, Suigetzu suspiró. ¡No podía creer que Sakura hubiera comprado unos bocadillos para devolverle su favor!

Regresó al piso ejecutivo y compartió esos bocadillos con otras secretarias.

—La señorita Haruno me compró estos bocadillos. Disfrútenlos —No se olvidó de hablar por Sakura mientras repartía bocadillos.

Sasuke, quien acababa de abrir la puerta de su oficina y estaba a punto de salir, frunció el ceño después de escuchar las palabras de Suigetzu. —¿Por qué Sakura compró bocadillos para Suigetzu? —Pensó.

Después de que Suigetzu compartió todos esos bocadillos, tocó una pequeña caja.

Suigetzu sacó la cajita con sorpresa y vio la marca de Rotary, que era una marca muy lujosa de reloj. Y el reloj de esta marca era muy caro. ¡La señorita ¡Haruno era tan generosa!

Mientras pensaba, los otros secretarios regresaron a sus asientos en silencio.

Solo Suigetzu no sintió nada anormal.

No se dio la vuelta hasta que sintió la atmósfera fría y familiar y vio que el Jefe Uchiha estaba detrás de él con una cara sombría. Suigetzu estaba nervioso que casi tiró el regalo. Se apresuró a ocultar el reloj y volvió a su escritorio.

—Je ... Je ... Jefe, yo estoy trabajando —Suigetzu tartamudeó.

Sasuke extendió su mano sin una palabra, y Suigetzu lo miró patéticamente, porque el reloj era el regalo más caro que había recibido.

Pero a medida que la mirada de Sasuke se enfría, Suigetzu entregó la cajita del reloj.

Sasuke abrió la cajita y vio un reloj que valía decenas de miles.

Los celos le inundaron gradualmente con la frialdad en sus ojos. Apretó la caja del reloj hasta que se transformó, tratando de convencerse de que no era un asunto suyo.

Medio minuto después, devolvió el reloj y se fue, mientras que Suigetzu se sintió aliviado al ver que se iba. Pero luego dijo en el corredor: —Se acortaron los bonos de tres meses de Suigetzu, ya que él arregla sus negocios personales durante el tiempo de trabajo.

… Las secretarias miraron a Suigetzu con simpatía, quien estaba extremadamente sorprendido. ¡Bonos de tres meses! Un bono fue incluso mayor que el salario base!

Todos los demás tenían mucha pena por él.

Suigetzu no podía describir cómo se sintió en este momento. ¡Realmente quería explotar! Como este era el caso, Suigetzu decidió avisar a Sakura sobre lo que Sasuke hacía todos los días.

Suigetzu frunció los labios y comenzó a trabajar. Llevaba el reloj en su muñeca deliberadamente para que Sasuke se pusiera celoso cada vez que lo veía.

El sábado.

Sakura condujo al Fontainebleau Resort no Quería ver a Sasuke allí.

¡Ella realmente no quería verlo ahora, ya que ella tendria el impulso de pelear cuando se encontraran!

En el Fontainebleau Resort.

El lugar estaba a docenas de kilómetros del centro de la ciudad, y había un denso bosque frente a su puerta. La puerta de piedra tenía una forma de arco, y dentro se encontraban rocallas y bambúes.

Detrás del jardín rocoso había un gran estacionamiento, y cientos de empleados del Grupo SU, que llegaron en bús, se reunieron en la plaza.

Hoy, Sakura estaba vestida de una manera muy casual, con un par de gafas de sol, una chaqueta verde oscuro, pantalones negros y zapatillas blancas. Su largo cabello estaba atado en una cola.

Podía ver las caras emocionadas de todos al caminar hacia la plaza después de que ella salió del auto y se quitó las gafas de sol.

—¡Hola, señorita Haruno!

—¡Buenos días, señorita Haruno!

Ella saludó a la gente del Grupo y les sonrió.

Muchos de ellos estaban observando cada movimiento de ella, pensando en sus asuntos personales.

El gerente del departamento de secretaría ya había comenzado a distribuir las tarjetas de habitaciones. Algunas personas estarian en habitaciones dobles, mientras que otras en triples.

Un Maserati negro se detuvo en el frente cuando todos recibieron la tarjeta de su habitación.

—¿Está el CEO dentro del auto? ¡Estoy muy emocionada! —Una empleada miró el auto con entusiasmo.

—Espero ver a nuestro CEO. Estaré satisfecha incluso si puedo echarle un vistazo.

—Sí, ¿pero quién es esa mujer? ¿Señorita Tan? … La discusión de las personas detrás de Sakura fue más fuerte cuando vio a Julie Tan en el auto.

Suigetzu abrió la puerta trasera del Maserati negro y Sasuke salió. Incluso la ropa casual no pudo cubrir su carisma y forma imponente.

La otra puerta del auto se abrió y Julie salió. Llevaba una chaqueta naranja, una sexy camiseta blanca y un par zapatos de tacón alto de color naranja.

—¿Cuál es la relación entre el CEO y Julie?

—Bueno, siempre he visto a Miss Tan junto con el CEO recientemente.

—¿Pero el CEO no tiene una novia? ¿Cómo puede la señorita Tan hacerse tan cariñosa con el CEO?

… Sakura no estaba contenta de escuchar los cotilleos y los miró con seriedad.

Al encontrarse con su mirada seria, los que estaban detrás dejaron de hablar obedientemente.

Sasuke se paró frente a la gente y todos lo saludaron a coro, —¡Buenos días, Jefe Uchiha! —La voz alta llamó la atención de muchos turistas.

Sasuke asintió a los empleados con una sonrisa y habló en voz atractiva: -Hola a todos. Gracias por sus trabajos de estos días. Ahora pueden divertirse. yo los invito.

Todos aplaudieron calurosamente tan pronto como terminaron de hablar.

La multitud comenzó a hablar. —¡El jefe Uchiha es tan generoso! ¡Los servicios aquí son muy caros!

-¡Si! He oído que bañarse en las aguas termales cuesta más de 1000.

… Mirando sus caras emocionadas, Sakura también sonrió.

Sasuke se fue primero, luego el gerente del departamento de secretaría anuncio: —¡Ahora pueden revisar sus habitaciones y hacer lo que quieran!

Todos los empleados salieron, dejando a los altos ejecutivos allí.

El gerente sacó otra pila de tarjetas de habitaciones. —Aquí están las tarjetas de su habitación individual.

Julie Tan se paró junto a Sakura y sonrió mientras veía a Sasuke irse.

Sakura sacó su ropa del auto y se dirigió al hotel con la ropa y la tarjeta de la habitación en sus manos.

Ella se sorprendió por la decoración exagerante de la sala cuando entró.

Fue definitivamente decorado según los estándares de hoteles de cinco o seis estrellas.

Una docena de brillantes y lujosas luces colgantes estaban colgando del techo, y los pilares estaban cubiertos con exquisitos papeles pintados parecidos a las pinturas al óleo de belleza.

Había un par de sofás de cuero a la izquierda y muchos buenos bocadillos de bufé al lado de la ventana.

A la derecha había una enorme pecera de vidrio para peces tropicales raros, que tenía alrededor de 12 a 15 pies de alto y casi 30 pies de ancho.

Mientras entraba, vio un bar grande delante de ella y un techo abovedado.

A la izquierda había algunos pilares blancos, rodeando un artefacto de cristal.

En el lado opuesto, seis ascensores estaban en funcionamiento simultáneamente.

Presionó el botón del ascensor y mientras esperaba, un hombre de repente se levantó de algún lugar y caminó a su lado.

Sakura bajó la cabeza y se preguntó por qué estaba parado a su lado, dado que había tantos ascensores.

Dos ascensores llegaron al mismo tiempo. Entraron separados en diferentes ascensores. Sakura vio que el hombre en el ascensor diagonalmente opuesto la miraba fríamente antes de que la puerta se cerrara.

—¿A quién estás mirando asi? ¡Soy yo quien debería observar de esa manera! —Pensó Sakura, curvando sus labios.

El ascensor llegó pronto al octavo piso. Salieron de los ascensores al mismo tiempo y ella camino lento a propósito.

Con una mirada rápida a la tarjeta de su habitación, buscó su habitación 805 de acuerdo con las señales en la pared.

Su habitación estaba al final del pasillo y la habitación de Sasuke estaba en el otro extremo del corredor.

Ella vio claramente que su vecina era Julie Tan.

En el momento en que entró en su habitación, vio a Julie Tan entrar a la habitación de Sasuke.

Sakura cerró la puerta, sintiéndose triste. Por su sorpresa, el balcón del salón de su suite de lujo daba al mar. La vista del mar la animó un poco, así que ella dejó el equipaje a un lado y caminó hacia el balcón.

Los jazmines se colocaban a ambos lados del balcón, los cuales estaban en su máxima belleza y desprendían una fragancia agradable.

Sakura se sentó allí y jugó con su teléfono. Tomó una foto del mar y los jazmines y la publicada en su momento de red social diciendo: —Frente al mar con flores de belleza.

Pronto la actualización recibió muchos —me gusta —de sus colegas.

A medida que se hacia de noche, habló con Sarada vía teléfono durante media hora, y luego dejó el teléfono para que cargara la batería.

Mientras que otros colegas corrían montando a caballo, disfrutaban de las aguas termales o recibían un spa, Sakura se había quedado en su propia habitación.

Alrededor de las 9 pm, Sakura comenzó a tener hambre, así que se fue a cenar y planeaba tomar un baño en las aguas termales después.

Casualmente, cuando abrió la puerta, notó que la puerta de la habitación de Sasuke también se abrió. Salieron dos personas.

Sakura cerró la puerta como si no los viera, hasta que escuchó: —Señorita Haruno, ¿va a salir a divertirse?

Julie Tan llevaba un bikini rojo brillante, y un abrigo negro con un cinturón que le apenas cubría.

Ese era el traje para las aguas termales. ¿Estaban yendo juntos?

Sakura miró a Sasuke, que estaba vestido apropiadamente, y se volvió hacia Julie. —Realmente no. Solo voy a comer algo.

Luego se fue sin mirar atrás. Julie miró a Sasuke y, como esperaba, Sasuke estaba viendo a Sakura irse.

Julie sonrió, curvó su labio con una señal de éxito. Ella no permitirá la intimidad entre Sasuke y Sakura.

Cuando Sakura llegó al restaurante de bufé, muchos colegas todavía estaban cenando, aunque era bastante tarde.

¡El bufé parecía agradable! Se proporciona una increíble variedad de comidas ricas, incluida la comida de marisco, la comida de Sichuan, la comida cantonesa y la comida occidental.

Sakura recogió algo de comida y encontró un rincón sentarse para.

Todo estaba muy delicioso.

Alguien puso su plato en la misma mesa y se sentó frente a Sakura.

¡Joshua! Joshua tuvo que actuar furtivamente porque temía que lo viera el CEO.-

Tú también estás invitado, Joshua. Ha tenido resultados muy satisfactorios en su trabajo —Sakura lo miró y seguía comiendo el tofu en su plato.

Joshua tomó un bocadillo de espagueti y miró a Sakura, que parecía estar tranquila y calmada. —Srta. Haruno, ha desaparecido todo un día, mientras que el CEO y la Srta. Tan estaban juntos todo el tiempo. ¿Ya no le importa?

Miró a Sakura con curiosidad, quien fue su diosa, pero ya no se atrevía a tener ninguna idea irreal.

—¿No le importa? —Sakura dejó de arreglar el cangrejo y miró a Joshua con la misma mirada curiosa, como si estaba mirando a su hermano.

Tal vez fue porque las características suyas de veras eran muy similares.

Joshua tragó otro bocado de espagueti y se inclinó hacia Sakura. —¿Usted y el CEO no tienen sentimientos entre ustedes mismos? ¿Tan aprovechó su pelea de esa noche y metió la pata?

Sakura sacó una cuchara y golpeó la cabeza de Joshua con la misma.

—Eres demasiado chismoso. ¿Y tan? ¡Deberías llamarla señorita Tan! —Ella puso una mirada seria y le dijo a Joshua.

Joshua cerró sus labios sin palabras. ¿Dónde estaba ese CEO procurador simpático y divertido que vio esa noche?

Luego se movió hacia ella otra vez. —Pero para ser honesto, usted es mucho mejor que la señorita Tan… ¿En qué está pensando el jefe Uchiha? ¿Qué piensas? —Se llenó con otro bocado de espagueti.

Sakura se fijaba en la pareja mencionada que estaban en un lugar no muy lejos.

Luego le sonrió a Joshua. —¿Qué tal si vamos a una termal juntos más tarde? Joshua negó con la cabeza dramáticamente enseguida. -No. He estado allí todo el tiempo cuando estabas escondida en tu habitación. ¡Me matará por las aguas termales si vuelvo allí otra vez! —Eso era cierto. La fuente termal aquí fue estupenda, pero quedar allí todo el día sería demasiado para cualquiera.

Sakura se enojó mucho y lo mostró con la mirada. -¿Si o no? ¡Si no, entonces no hables conmigo más!

… Su última frase sonaba bastante infantil y chistosa, en contraste con su apariencia madura y elegante.

Pero cuando la mirada fría del CEO relampagueó en su mente, Joshua apagó sus emociones de inmediato.

—Bueno. Bueno. Ahora que nuestra señorita Haruno me ha invitado, voy a aceptar en cualquier momento —Joshua todavía no tenía idea de por qué Sakura le pidió que la acompañara.

Sasuke estaba lleno de rabia cuando vio a Sakura comportarse con tanto cariño con ese tipo.

¿Cuándo se volvieron tan íntimos otra vez? ¿Era este hombre un empleado en su compañía? Si era así, definitivamente iba a ser despedido.

¿Sasuke Uchiha estaba aquí para cenar? ¿Le gustaría comer aquí? Sakura se preguntó mientras pasó por Sasuke y Julie, quienes parecían muy íntimos.

—Volveré y me cambiaré para bañarme. Nos vemos en las aguas termales más tarde —Eso fue las últimas frases que Sasuke escuchó antes de salir del restaurante.

En ese momento, Joshua le estaba rogando a Sakura para quedar en un lugar donde Sasuke no pudiera verlos. —Srta. Haruno, jefe Haruno, ¿podría por favor dejarme ir? —Solo le interesaba saber por qué la señorita Haruno le pidió que la acompañara. Cuando pasaron por al lado de Sasuke y Sakura lo dijo con una intención obvia, finalmente Joshua llegó a entendre.

Ella lo estaba usando para poner a Sasuke celoso…

Sakura sonrió a Joshua mientras caminaba hacia el ascensor. —Joshua, Josh, mi Josh simpático… Ewwwww… —Le dieron asco a Joshua los apodos cariñosos que Sakura acaba de tomar para él, y él estaba sudando sin cesar por el miedo. No sintió ninguna intimidad. En cambio, ¡esperaba desesperadamente a que Sakura, la dirección general adjunta, pudiera dejarlo liberarse de esto!

—Joshua, ¿qué te parece si te invito a salir ahora? —Sorprendido por lo que Sakura dijo, Joshua comenzó a presionar el botón ABRIR del ascensor como loco.

¿Ella le pidió salir con ella? Era inconsciente, aparente y definitivamente una gran intriga, que lo arruinaría totalmente. ¡Sería un tonto si decía que sí!

¡Sería mejor que se mantuviera lo más lejos posible de su diosa!

La actitud determinada de Joshua hizo que Sakura comenzara a perder confianza en sí misma. —¿Soy tan poco atractiva ahora?

—¡Joshua! ¡Párate! —Sakura Haruno arrastró a Joshua para meterle al ascensor y cerró la puerta.

Joshua estaba desesperado al ver que la puerta se cerró y sacudía la cabeza con tristeza. -¡Oh no! —Él estaría condenado a muerte…

—Joshua, si te atreves a rechazarme, haré un anuncio en la compañía sobre cómo un empleado jóven del departamento de diseño intentó acosarme sexualmente —Sakura miró a este chico y comenzó a amenazarlo.

El ascensor pasó por el piso de la habitación de Joshua y finalmente se detuvo en el piso de Sakura.

Salieron y se pararon en el pasillo, en un conflicto silencioso.

* * *

**Hasta aquí el capítulo 61 espero l****es siga gustando. ****que estén bien a los que siguen esta Historia espero sus comentarios si quieren que continué subiendo y perdonen el retraso tratare de publicar a diario como recompenza por ausentarme xau xau**


	62. Chapter 62

**Hola a todos vamos con el siguiente capitulo como ya saben los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen ya que son de Masashi Kishimoto y como también el libro que es de Jeonie gracias a todos.**

* * *

**Capítulo 62 Hagamos una carrera / Renuncio / Papi es tan guapo**

Mirando a su diosa, Joshua apretó los dientes y decidió arriesgarlo todo. - Voy a cambiarme de ropa —Con esto, se dirigió directamente al ascensor, con una mirada decidida.

Sin importarle, Sakura regresó feliz a su habitación para cambiarse.

Sasuke la había molestado. Ella tampoco lo haría feliz. —¡Hagamos una carrera!

En las aguas termales de Fontainebleau.

Sasuke y Julie permanecían juntos en una piscina de aguas termales al aire libre.

Julie, que fijaba sus ojos codiciosos en el fuerte pecho y la figura musculosa del hombre, seguía degustándose.

Sakura miró a otras colegas, que lanzaban miradas a Sasuke de vez en cuando.

Cuando apareció en las aguas termales en un bikini negro, muchos colegas masculinos no pudieron evitar comenzar a silbar.

Joshua, quien estaba tomado del brazo con Sakura, levantó una toalla de baño sobre su cabeza. Si no tuviera que mirar el camino, seguramente se cubriría la cara. Por supuesto, lo que temía no eran las miradas celosas de los colegas masculinos, sino los ojos asesinos de Sasuke.

Sin embargo, Sakura eligió una piscina que estaba justo enfrente de Sasuke y Julie.

Sasuke, apoyado en el borde de la piscina, entrecerró los ojos ante el cuerpo bien formado de Sakura. Cuando miró al joven a su lado, la ira en su corazón se encendió.

La mujer se quitó las sandalias. Con la ayuda de Joshua, entró lentamente a la piscina.

Sonrió con comodidad mientras estaba rodeada por el agua caliente. Y Joshua se sintió cautivado al instante por su brillante sonrisa.

Al ver que Joshua estaba babeando por ella, Sakura lo miró fijamente: ¡se suponía que él era su aliado!

Lo pellizcó secretamente en el agua, y Joshua soltó un grito instantáneamente. -Si…! —Era un grito desgarrador. ...

Todos los miraron y se preguntaban si estaba gimiendo.

Sakura se sonrojó al escucharlo. —Joshua, ¿qué estás haciendo? —Dijo con los dientes apretados, con una sonrisa forzada.

Joshua inmediatamente tosió un par de veces, se puso de espaldas a Sasuke y se mantuvo alejado de Sakura.

—Srta. Haruno, será mejor que me aleje de usted. ¿No sabe? ¡Los ojos del jefe Uchiha podrían matarme! —Joshua se inclinó hacia Sakura y dijo misteriosamente.

Sakura dejó escapar una risa suave, que era bastante ofensiva para los oídos de Sasuke.

Lo hizo deliberadamente. Pero después de que ella coqueteara con Joshua por unos momentos, Sasuke se hizo de la vista gorda. Julie casi se recostó contra el pecho de Sasuke, y el hombre no quiso rechazarla en absoluto.

Sintiéndose aburrida, Sakura le dijo a Joshua con impaciencia: —¡Me volveré a dormir!

—¡Bueno! —Sakura salió de la piscina en bikini. En este momento, su mejilla rosada particularmente tentadora.

Al darse cuenta de que Sakura estaba a punto de irse, Sasuke cerró los ojos, pero no pudo sacarla de su cabeza.

Joshua salió apresuradamente de la piscina y trataba de seguir a Sakura. Pero cuando Sasuke de repente abrió los ojos y lo miró, Joshua estaba tan asustado que cayó de nuevo en la piscina. ...

Joshua salió tambaleándose de la piscina, llorando un río de lágrimas en su corazón.

Esa noche, los colegas comenzaron a difundir varios chismes. El primero, por supuesto, era que su jefe Sasuke debía tener una relación inusual con Julie.

El segundo era que Joshua, del Departamento de Diseño, quien estubo con la dirección general adjunta Sakura, tendria un futuro brillante en la empresa.

De regreso a su habitación, Sakura se dio una ducha y se sentó en el balcón, absorta en su teléfono celular.

Hizo clic en abrir WeChat y conversó con Lee, concertando una cita para tomar un trago algún día. Eran las once de la noche.

Apagó el teléfono, lista para irse a la cama. Sin embargo, escuchó algunos sonidos débiles fuera de su habitación.

Miró con curiosidad por la mirilla y vio que un hombre y una mujer se estaban besando justo delante de su puerta…

¡Qué demonios! Sakura abrió la puerta con rabia.

La puerta prácticamente se abrió de golpe, lo que dio un gran susto al hombre ya la mujer.

La mujer miró hacia atrás con sorpresa y miró a la enojada Sakura, desconcertada.

Al ver el rostro de la mujer, Sakura no podía sentirse más avergonzada El hombre era Tim Zhao, el Gerente de Compras de la compañía. Sakura no tenía idea de quién era la mujer en bikini amarillo.

—Lo siento, no sabía que estabas aquí. No quiero molestarte. Continúa por favor…

Sakura se disculpó con vergüenza. Por el rabillo del ojo, vio a Sasuke agarrar la cintura de Julie y entrar a su habitación….

—Lo siento, señorita Haruno, mi esposa y yo no nos hemos visto en mucho tiempo… No pude controlarme —Tim Zhao tiró de la mano de su esposa y miró a Sakura con vergüenza.

Sakura dijo con una sonrisa: —Está bien. Adelante. No quise molestarte.

Regresaré a mi habitación —Sakura dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio cuando cerró la puerta.

¡Mierda! Ella acababa de ver a Julie y Sasuke entrar a su habitación, abrazándose.

Al pensar en esto, Sakura sintió una punzada de dolor.

Ella los vio entrar a su habitación juntos. ¿Cómo podría no saber qué pasaría después? Pero, ¿qué podía hacer ella…?

Aunque estaba metida en la cama, no podía dormir. Todos los demás vinieron a Fontainebleau para relajarse y divertirse.

Sin embargo, ella no lo había pasado bien por Sasuke.

Lo que era peor, ella estaba de mal humor, mientras el hombre estaba teniendo relaciones con otra mujer en su habitación. ¿Valió la pena?

Sintiendo una sensación de pérdida, sacó su teléfono celular y abrió Twitter, buscando algunos mensajes conmovedores para consolar su alma herida.

Lo sentí monótono después de escanear algunos de los mensajes.

A medida que se ponía más inquieta, tiró el teléfono a un lado, apagó la luz y trataba de dormir.

Pero tan pronto como pensó en las dos personas que estaban en la habitación no muy lejos, Sakura estaba demasiado molesta como para quedarse dormida.

Sin embargo, ya no era su esposa. ¿Qué podía hacer?

Tenía que pensar si debía renunciar a Sasuke, un hombre que no la amaba…

De repente oyó un tono de mensaje. Echó un vistazo casual al teléfono. Era un mensaje de WeChat de Sasuke.

¿Mensaje de voz? Desconcertada, hizo clic y subió el volumen.

Sin embargo, vino el gemido de una mujer durante el sexo…

¡Qué mierda! ¿Qué estaba tramando Sasuke? Haciéndole escuchar los gemidos sexuales de la mujer con la que estaba acostada, ¿qué estaba tramando?

Sakura se incorpora en la cama con rabia. Sin dudarlo, se puso el abrigo y salió corriendo hacia la puerta de la habitación de Sasuke.

—¡PUM! ¡PUM! —Seguía golpeando la puerta. Si no fuera por la acústica, muchas personas saldrían a ver qué estaba pasando.

Nadie respondió. Sakura se sintio súper Débil al Pensar en Lo Que Podria Estar sucediendo Dentro. —¡No importa! Vete a la mierda Sasuke —Ella ya no se preocupara más por él ya que con esto estaba dañada la imagen de él. Ella estaba terriblemente enojada.

En este momento, quería sofocar su ira y volver a su habitación.

De repente, una mano la arrastró con fuerza hacia la habitación. Con la puerta cerrada, ella fue empujada contra la puerta en un instante.

En la oscuridad, sintió un beso familiar antes de darse cuenta de quién lo hizo. Ella se tambaleó, tratando de alejarlo. Por más que lo intentó, él no cambió su postura.

—¿Dónde está Julie Tan? ¿Quiere tener un trio? —Ella pensó para sí misma.

Pensando en la posibilidad, Sakura le mordió con fuerza en el labio.

Sasuke inmediatamente levantó por la cintura.

Aunque estaba completamente oscuro, Sasuke la llevó al dormitorio. —¡Tú, carajo, déjame ir! —Sakura saltó intentando escapar de sus abrazos.

De repente, encendió la luz, que brillaba tanto que Sakura se detuvo para frotarse los ojos.

Mientras la levantó otra vez, rugió: —Suéltame —Mientras tanto, ella lo sostuvo alrededor de su cuello para que no se cayera.

Para su sorpresa, no se encontró a nadie allí, solo una cama limpia y ordenada.

¿Ellos dos no estaban durmiendo juntos? ¿Lo hicieron en el sofá? No, estaba limpio, también. ¿En el baño tal vez? Mientras desviaba su atención al baño, encontró solo la puerta cerrada.

La desconfianza surgió dentro de ella.

Observando las dudas en su rostro, Sasuke sabía exactamente lo que estaba pensando. Para castigarla, él se paró a la cama y la lanzó sobre el colchón.

El colchón era suave, sin embargo, Sakura se mareo en el momento que la lanzo al colchón.

Este idiota no podía dejar de acosarla.

—Sakura, ¿puedes estar menos ansiosa? —Finalmente habló, pero no de manera amistosa.

Sakura se levantó de la cama y gritó: —¡Qué vergüenza tienes al decir eso! ¿Acabas de dormir con otra mujer y ahora quieres hacer lo mismo conmigo? ¡Tú mujeriego! —Ella dio un resoplido.

¿Mujeriego? Al observar a la mujer irritada, entrecerró los ojos, que parecía tan peligroso, como si un lobo se encontrara con una oveja.

Sintiendo las miradas penetrantes, Sakura se controló un poco y amenazó al hombre: —Si te atreves a tocarme, tu novia estará en problemas —Ella lo miró audaz mente. ¡Se sintió tan bien al mirarlo de esta manera! Sasuke, por otro lado, la miró. ¡No se sintió bien!

La obligó a acostarse en la cama y le dijo: —¡Créeme! —Se congeló la mirada suya.

Después de la alarma, Sakura se sintió ofendida.

¿Él podría molestarla tanto como quisiera pero ella no podía hacer nada para defenderse? Quería volver al pasado, pero no pudo.

Las lágrimas cayeron lentamente hacia su ropa y la cama.

Con esto, la frialdad en sus ojos desapareció de inmediato. La abrazó a ella y dijo: —Durante este tiempo, has estado planeando hacer algo en contra de mi novia. ¿Qué debo hacer para castigarte, Sakura Haruno? —Él acarició sus lágrimas con su pulgar.

Cerca de él, en la habitación tranquila, ella miró al hombre con calma y dijo: —Sasuke, yo renuncio. Te prometo que nunca te buscare. Por favor déjame ir.

Ella sabía mejor que nadie que era la mejor manera de controlarrse y olvidarlo.

¡Ella le pidió que la dejara ir! Sasuke sintió que su corazón estaba siendo destrozado.

—¡De ninguna manera! —Él la besó en los labios rojos.

Trataba de darle algunas lecciones de todas las formas posibles.

Estaba oscureciendo.

A las 4:00 de la mañana, una mujer, con el cabello despeinado, salió de una habitación y volvió a su habitación. La escena era familiar.

Sakura entró al baño temblando y se duchó rápido. Después de eso, ella se acostó y descansó bien.

En otra habitación, del cuarto de baño salió Sasuke, que estaba muy enfadado cuando vio la habitación vacía. —¿Ella me odia tanto ahora, que ni siquiera quiere verme otra vez? —Sasuke pensó solo.

Ya que ella todavía era lo suficientemente vigorosa para huir, él decidió dejarla sin posibilidad de huir la próxima vez.

La relación tensa no se alivió en absoluto, ya que los dos todavía se rechazaron a conversar como antes.

Llegó el primer día de mayo. Sakura no estaba de vacaciones. En cambio, se fue a trabajar como de costumbre.

En la villa de la familia Haruno.

La sala de estar estaba vacía, excepto que Naruto y su sobrina estaban jugando videojuego.

—¡Tío Naruto! —Sarada, con una falda rosa de burbuja, miró a Naruto con sus ojos de brillo.

-¿Si? —Respondió Naruto tranquilamente.

Sarada miró a su alrededor y le susurró al oído de él después de que ella se aseguró de que no hubo otras personas.

Naruto preguntó con los ojos bien abiertos. —¿Estás segura?

Sarada asintió con firmeza y dijo: —Pero tenemos que guardar el secreto.

Naruto analizó el plan a fondo para evaluar su factibilidad, riesgos y consecuencias latentes.

—Tio Naruto, ¿por qué piensas tanto como un anciano? —Sarada se enojó un poco por la vacilación de Naruto.

¿Anciano? Naruto realmente tuvo ganas de golpearle en el trasero. —Es muy descortés decirlo.

—Lo sé. ¡Tranquilo! Nunca le dije esas cosas a los demás dijo Sarada, sentada en el sofá y mirando de reojo a Naruto.

… Naruto fingió su enojo: —Bueno, no te llevaré allí.

Sarada se puso de pie rápidamente en el sofá y gritó con voz dulce: - ¡Abuela, abuelo, ayúdame! ¡Tío Naruto me va a golpear!

Naruto la abrazó inmediatamente y le tapó la boca. ¡Jesucristo! ¡A quién le importaba el hecho estúpido! Si su mamá y su papá supieran que la había golpeado, definitivamente se unirían para golpearlo.

—¡Todo bien! ¡Todo bien! ¡Bebé traviesa, vas a venir conmigo! Naruto miró a la niña satisfecha, que puso exactamente la misma expresión como la de su hermana.

Sarada se deslizo abajo desde sofá y corrió por escaleras a su habitación después de ponerse las zapatillas. Llevaba su mochila Hello Kitty y su muñeca Sophia.

En la planta baja, Naruto gritó: —Padre, madre, daré un paseo con Sarada.

Kisashi Haruno salió del estudio y se despidió de ellos. No lo tomé en serio, ya que pensó que Naruto solo iba a dar un paseo con Sarada.

Naruto envió a Sarada en el asiento para niños y luego salió del garaje.

—Sarada Haruno, tú eres responsable de lo que suceda a continuación —Quería distanciarse porque si Sakura lo sabía, ella sin duda le daría una paliza.

Sarada disfrutó del paisaje afuera con emoción, ignorando lo que dijo Naruto.

En Grupo SU.

Sarada tomó el ascensor del estacionamiento subterráneo directamente al piso del CEO. Llegó el ascensor, pero no salió nadie. Las secretarias pensaron que alguien podría haber elegido el piso equivocado. Así que siguieron trabajando.

Lo que no vieron fue a una niña pequeña que se agachó y salió furtivamente del ascensor.

Sarada abrió la puerta de la oficina del CEO en voz baja mientras las secretarias se concentraban en su trabajo.

Oyeron que la puerta se cerraba. Pero no sabían lo que sucedía en la oficina, ni les importaba.

En la oficina, Sasuke y Sarada, que estaban parados en la puerta, se miraban.

La niña parecía una princesa con la falda rosa.

—Disculpa, ¿eres Sasuke? —Preguntó la niña con una linda voz.

Sasuke se puso de pie junto al escritorio y la miró de manera paternal. -Si. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti niña?

Reconoció a la linda Sarada, que una vez vislumbró en la puerta de la familia Haruno.

—No puedo encontrar a mi mamá, ¿puedo descansar aquí? —Sarada frunció sus labios lastimosamente y Sasuke se agachó para verla de cerca.

—¿Dónde está tu padre? —Él realmente quería abrazarla. En realidad, lo hizo. No pudo evitar sentirse protector hacia esta pequeña niña.

—Mamá dijo que estaba buscando fortunas en el extranjero —Se sintió cómoda en los brazos de Sasuke. —Papi es tan guapo —Pensó Sarada.

¿En el extranjero? Sasuke recordó que Sakura había dicho que la madre de la niña estaba en un viaje de negocios, y tal vez Sarada era demasiado joven para notar la diferencia.

—Tío, ¿estás casado? —Ella vino aquí para averiguar si su madre todavía tenía la oportunidad de casarse con Sasuke. Ella estaba muy feliz de ver al hombre sacudir la cabeza. ¡Siendo así, nadie se llevaría a su papá!

Sarada puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Sasuke con fuerza, lo que le hizo pensar que tenía miedo. Así que él sonrió y dijo suavemente: —¿Cómo te llamas?

—¡Tío, soy Sarada! —Estaba feliz de tener a Sasuke como su padre porque él no solo era guapo, sino también tan alto como su tío Sai.

—¿Sarada? ¡Qué maravilloso nombre! —Sasuke se sentó en el sofá y puso a la niña en sus piernas.

Sarada siguió agarrando su cuello, y él estaba feliz de verla haciendo esto.

Se preguntó si el padre de la niña a menudo iba al extranjero.

—Tío, ¿podrías llevarme a comer un helado? —Sarada miró a Sasuke seriamente, esperando que su padre no la rechazara.

—¿Por qué quieres comer helado? ¿Tienes hambre? —Su voz se volvió tierna inconscientemente y los ojos fríos y arrogantes se llenaron de felicidad.

-No. Todos mis compañeros van a comer helado con sus papás, pero mi papá nunca va conmigo —Sarada realmente quería que su padre la llevara a comer helado y la alimentara.

Al oír eso, Sasuke pensó que su padre estaba muy ocupado y no tuvo tiempo para cuidar de su hija. Él podía entender esto, porque él mismo estaba a menudo demasiado ocupado para comer.

—Bien, vamos.

Todas las secretarias estaban tan asombradas que no pudieron pronunciar una palabra al ver a Sasuke saliendo de la oficina con una niña pequeña en sus brazos.

Suigetzu se frotó los ojos con incredulidad. ¿Quién era esa niña? ¡Incluso estaba en los brazos de Sasuke!

—Lucy, ¿has visto alguna niña? Tal vez estaba equivocado. —Le preguntó a una secretaria a su lado que también se sorprendió.

—¡Suigetzu! ¿Hay una niña? ¿Quien es ella? —¿Cómo podría estar una niña en la empresa?

—¡Bien! Por supuesto que estaba equivocado —Pensó Suigetzu. Se quitó las gafas y decidió descansar un poco porque el cansancio lo mareaba.

Sasuke salió del ascensor con Sarada en sus brazos y salió de la compañía, ignorando a la multitud asombrada.

-¡DIOS MIO! ¡El CEO tiene una hija en sus brazos! ¡No puedo creerlo!

—Oh, esa niña es tan linda. ¿Es ella la hija del CEO y Karin?

—El CEO se preocupa tanto por la niña. ¡Ella debe ser su hija!

—¡Wow, la hija del CEO y Karin ha crecido!

Los chismes se difundieron pronto y todos sabían que la CEO y Karin tenían una hija.

Sakura se sentó en el baño más cercano en el inodoro, escuchando a los que hablaban de la hija de Sasuke y Karin afuera.

Pensó con desprecio: —¡Sasuke ha cubierto la verdad durante tantos años! Si tiene una hija, ¿cómo podía jugar con sus sentimientos? ¡No está calificado para ser padre!

A los ojos de Sasuke, Sakura también tenía una hija con otro hombre, por lo que su relación, que no era apropiada para ser expuesta, debería terminar. Ante todo, los niños no debían ser heridos.

Esas mujeres dejaron de hablar cuando Sakura salió del cubículo del inodoro.

Le sonrieron con vergüenza y se dispersaron. Sakura sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, como si no hubiera oído nada.

Ella volvió a la oficina, decepcionada. En la oficina, Naruto estaba leyendo una revista, con las piernas cruzadas. —¿Por qué estás aquí? —Sakura le preguntó a su hermano con sorpresa, quien de repente había aparecido en su oficina.

Naruto respondió con la excusa que ya había inventado: —Solo pasaba por tu compañía y me iré pronto.

Por supuesto, Sakura no le creyó. Pero ella comenzó a trabajar de inmediato y ya no hablaba porque estaba de mal humor.

En la calle peatonal cerca de la empresa.

Muchas personas iban y venían por la calle en la hora pico.

Cuando Sasuke, quien se destacó entre la multitud de personas, apareció en la heladería con la encantadora Sarada en sus brazos, todos los miraban.

La tienda se llenó de inmediato. Aunque una pequeña cucharada de helado podía costar casi 100, la gente todavía estaba luchando para comprar. La mayoría de los consumidores eran chicas, que vinieron aquí principalmente para ver a la pareja de padre e hija, que tan hermosos que todos querían echar un vistazo.

Sasuke colocó a Sarada en una mesa limpia y ordenada y le compró seis cucharadas de helado cuando lo pidó, tres de las cuales tenían sabor a fresa y otras a sabor a plátano.

—Tío, ¿puedes alimentarme? —Sarada fun a Sasuke con impaciencia, y el hombre no pudo resistir las súplicas de la niña.

Tomó la cuchara y alimentó a Sarada con el helado mientras hablaba de cosas divertidas.

Sarada se reía a ratos, lo que atrajo la atención de los demás.

Sasuke esbozó una extraña sonrisa y muchas personas le tomaron fotos con su teléfono en silencio.

Él habló con Sarada felizmente y le limpió la boca suavemente cuando ella terminó de comer.

La niña lo miró mientras sonreía. Ella estaba feliz de tener un padre tan considerado.

Sasuke rara vez tenía la oportunidad de descansar en el trabajo. Llevó a Sarada a comer paella de marisco.

También le compró una última muñeca Barbie de edición limitada. Sarada estaba tan emocionada que lo besó en la cara varias veces.

* * *

**Hasta aquí el capítulo 62 espero les siga gustando que pasara? Sakura sabra que Sasuke esta con Sarada? Sasuke se enterar que es su hija? nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo**


End file.
